Unintended consequences
by fanfictionfanaticX
Summary: A small change in the past by SG-1 may have unexpected side effects for the rest of the galaxy.
1. The fall of the galaxy, or the Colonies?

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter one: The fall of the galaxy, or the Colonies?**

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, on patrol in Cyrannus alpha, awaiting decommission, Earth date February 1st, 2005**

In the corridors of the old battle hardened ship many people were walking thru the corridors that one would not expect to see. Civilians. This was a sad reminder for this ship's crew of the upcoming fate of their beloved ship. The 'old girl', as she was called, or as by others, 'the rust bucket'.

"So as you can see, the Galactica, the last of the Jupiter class battlestars, is in the process of being turned into a museum." The tour guide was explaining to the mostly reporters that were following him and recording everything. He stopped and pointed to a wall phone. "This ship remains the only one in the fleet that does not use networked computers. During the first war with the Cylons, we had to learn hard lessons to not underestimate our enemies, especially in the one field of war where they excel at. So this ship is by our modern standards obsolete."

A reporter raised her hand. "Buy why not modernise her? Surely a ship like this might still be useful to the fleet?" A collective chuckle followed.

"Perhaps, but when compared to the state of the art Mercury class, the Jupiter has earned a rest. And as I understand, her commander does not and will not permit network computers." The guide explained. At that moment a woman jogging thru the corridor approached them.

"Make a hole!" she yelled at them as they obliged. She passed then and continued on her way.

"Heh, as you can see, obsolete or not, there is always something going on on a ship like this. Now, let's continue..." the guide, one Aaron Doral, the public relations person guided the group to their next stage of the tour.

* * *

 **CIC**

"And as we must..." were the words that came out of the commanders mouth, as he continuer reciting his written fare well speech, that would not just end the Galacticas careered, but his as well. kind of ironic. He started his military career on her and it end here as well. And it cost him dearly. One son's life. An estranged wife that divorced him. One estranges son that didn't get along with him. One old friend with wife and alcoholic issues himself. And on top of that the admiralty partially scapegoat him for the near Valkyrie disaster they themselves caused, then buried it under the rug and send him out to pasture.

He reached the CIC and continued working on his speech. Lt. Gaeta, the officer on CIC watch, saluted him. "Sir, for all it's worth... It was an honour and a pleasure to working with you."

Bill stopped with his reciting and smiled at him. "Me too, Lt. Gaeta. Hope wherever the fleet posts you next, it won't be a farewell like they did with me."

"Sir. Thank you."

"By the way. Where is my so called XO at this time? That secretary of education is due to arrive in 1 hour, right? So where the frak is he? Please don't tell me he is at it again?" By that Bill meant either hangover or drinking.

"I don't know, sir. I called him over the comm system several times. Maybe... oh here he is sir." Saul just arrived in the CIC. He was clearly not in a good mood. Then again, ask the crew and the answer would be: 'When IS he in a good mood?'

"Saul, you took your sweet time."

"Yeah, you know me Bill. Besides, only a few days until me you and this ship are out of the militaries way."

"Be that as it may, we have an official arrival from the government. Don't worry." Bill stopped Saul from arguing how he is not the type of person to babysit anyone. "I'll handle her. You just need to be present when she arrives, uniform and all, including your charming personality. Then you can go and scare the crew."

Saul smiled. He liked that. Maybe he'll go down to pilot country and gamble a bit with the rookies.

* * *

 **Colonial Heavy 798, 1 hour from the Galactica**

"Here you go, madam secretary." Billy, Laura's aide said as he gave her a stack of papers and documents.

"Uhhhh... Remind me again, Billy, why I choose to become a politician. I am a teacher at heart and... now I'm drowning in bureaucracy." She slammed a document shut and took her glasses off, looking around her office on this ship. "All for the mothballing of an old military ship."

"I know, mam. But if our bureaucracy was not bad enough, here we have the militaries to consider as well."

"I know, Billy. I know." She stood up and went to a window on her left, observing the void of space and the stars in it. "Can you leave me alone for a few minutes?"

"Em, sure. But just to remind you, we have to get ready to dock in an hour."

"Yes. Now, please."

"Billy left her in the office alone. She just wanted to cry. This was not how she imagined her career would go. How her life would go. She sacrificed so much for her political career and now... she has terminal breast cancer. As if the universe had a sick sense of humour. And that prick Adar. Oh how she sometimes wished he'd grow a heart and a brain. The educational system hated him. The military hated him. The medical sector hated him. He cut corners and laid off staff wherever he could. That of course meant there was one part of the government that loved him. The financial department.

How she wished things went different. But the warning signs were there. Her mother died this way. Perhaps she should have taken better care of herself. Now all she has are a few months, a year at most.

* * *

 **Cylon colony ship, border of the Cylon territory**

All 7 models were assembled.

"So, we ready?" a Four asked the collective.

"Almost. The last of our agents are going into position." A Five responded.

They all had their hands in the organic touch area on the console in the basestars CIC equivalent.

"It will be glorious. Finally we will have justice!" D'Anna smiled thinking of the upcoming genocide.

"Six, you sure that model of yours did her job good?" The One in the room asked her. "I don't want anything to go wrong. We are doing a great service to the universe today, by removing this pestilence from it. I don't want to see anyone getting away or the Colonials actually fighting back cause of a mistake."

"I assure Caprica did her job good. She infiltrated the military network and uploaded the virus into the CNP. Baltar and the military suspect nothing."

"I hope so, for your models sake. She's been fraking so much with him, I think she might have lost objectivity."

"She did it to get him to give her access. Your idea, I remind you!"

"This arguing between ourselves is pointless brother and sister. We are doing god's work today." the Two in the room wanted to get back to the point. "As you all know..."

"There is no god!" The One shot back. "God's are used by primitives to explain why the sun goes down at sunset. Get that thru your silicon skull already."

"And yet a divine voice speaks to us thru the hybrids."

Cavil did not know if he should bash his head on the console, bash Leoben's head or just... shoot someone. The other Cavil he was working with was currently on Picon with 'mother', so he was left alone to deal with the other models. How he can't wait for them to be brought back and tell him how they were wrong and he was right.

* * *

 **Gememnon, temple of the Lords of Kobol**

High priestess Aperia was preparing for her daily ritual and ceremony of praising the gods. It was a pain staking procedure, but the Lord's will what the Lord's will. She had a young priestess in training with her in her chamber. Outside you could see the many mountain ranges of Gemenon. The clear sky, warm sun. Rivers twisting down the canyons.

"My lady. The ceremony is not for another 10 minutes, no need to hurry so much."

"Oh, Livia. When you get to be my age and served the Lords for as long as I have, this daily routine get... tedious. Partially I just want to get it over with." She replied as she continued to put her ceremonial robe on. "But perhaps we can continue with your training before that. I will show you something not known to many. In fact, only me and 27 other priests know of this. And since you already swore an oath of servitude to the Lords and to keep their secrets hidden. Come with me."

Livia did as instructed, finishing Aperia's robe. They passed several chamber of the mentioned 27 priests. Then they passed the ceremonial chamber where the morning prayer will be held. Livia began realizing that Aperia was leading her to the 'forbidden' corridor. It was guarded by the protectors of the priests who also swore an oath of silence and servitude, but not even they knew what was at the end of this corridor that was itself so out of the way of the main traffic of the temple. Once in the corridor, they walked for 2 minutes with only artificial light illuminating their journey. At the end there were more guards who just lowered their heads, acknowledging Aperia's presence. As they reached a large steel door, she pulled out a key and began opening the door. Inside was a security check point. Livia was a bit shocked to see technology in this sacred place. A hand and iris scanner? What would be so important to hide it this well?

As Aperia deactivated the security system with her hand and eye authentication, she turned around to see Livia in the eyes. "Remember. Not a word!"

"As I swore at the altar."

"Good." She opened the last door and Livia followed her. Inside this chamber were many artefacts of different eras and from different tribes. A Caprican urn. Picon trident. Sagittarian bow and arrow.

"My lady. This is all fascinating, but why all this security for 'museum' pieces?"

"These trinkets? Oh no, my dear naive Livia. This is the main attraction." Aperia moved to something covered by a curtain. As she pushed it aside, Livia saw... something she did not expect.

"A ring?"

"No, my dear. The Ring! The Ring of the Lords!" It was indeed a ring. A large ring, held upright with metallic pillars at each side, Livia went closer to get a better look.

"Are you sure? I mean it's impressive, but how do you know?"

"See these writings in the middle ring?" Livia nodded. "No known language to us. It is the written language of the gods. The one who will master it will be able to communicate with the Lords!"

Livia continued looking the ring over. "I still don't believe it, my lady. Where was it found?"

"In the valley of the Lords, buried under tonnes of rock. There was something else there, but crushed beyond recognition."

"But my lady! It is forbidden to ever step into the sacred valley! It is a sacrilege!"

"It was a sign! The Lords wanted us to find this. And if you don't believe me..." She grabbed Livia' hand and dragged her to the last displayed item. A book. "You can read and speak ancient Kobolian, yes?"

"Of course. It is mandatory."

"Then read what is written on the book."

Livia turned to the display case and began reading. "Pythia's book of prophecy?" She turned to her superior. "I heard of the Sacred scrolls, but... what is this?"

"The original. This is the source the Scrolls used to write Pythia's prophecies."

For the first time since this was shown to her, Livia was at a loss of words. "This is the source? How can you be so sure?"

"We had it dated. It predates the Scrolls. But we also had it scanned to read the text without damaging the book." She grabbed a modern copy of the book. "It's in the original ancient Kobolian. Read... here."

Livia began reading where Aperia instructed her to do so. "And the children were suffering from the harsh treatment from the mad titan Kronus, who disregarded the value of any life. The titans and gods were all at war, but for reasons unknown to the children of Kobol... So wait! Kronus was ruling over Kobol!?"

"Keep reading."

"One day a man, not a god, came thru the great ring of the gods. He managed to do so with a ghost ship. He claimed to have come from another place with humans. There the humans defied the gods. A god by the name of Ra. The name Kronus subject heard him screaming from time to time. This man was a great prophet. He tried to encourage the Kobolians to rise up as well, but before they could, Zeus and his brothers overthrew Kronus and drove him off Kobol. "

"The plans foiled, the prophet returned home thru the ring. But he did say that the Kobolians will one day know the truth. And to know that truth, they must hide the ring, not destroy it." Livia was speechless. "Who was this prophet? Pythia?"

"No, that prophet has no name, except that he was a man, not a woman. And he predates Pythia. Read the last part. That is the most disturbing part. That was added millennia later."

"And the Lords ruled over Kobol and guided humanity. Until the day came when they themselves were driven off of Kobol by an enemy of the Lords, the god Thor." Livia couldn't take it anymore. "So Ra is a Lord as well? And how can Thor be a god, but not a Lord?"

"Good questions indeed. If Ra was Kronus enemy, what was he to the Lords? And how could the Lords loose to a single god? But based on this book, when we found this ring, we unearthed it, even if stepping into the valley was forbidden. Without this book... we might have done as you said. Leave it." Aperia put the copy of the book down. "But... I'm and old woman. These secrets will be for you to discover."

As they began leaving the secret room, Livia had one final question. "My lady, how, if this prophet predates Pythia, how..."

"How is he mentioned in her book? Good question. We suspect even this book is not an original but just a copy of another and so on, passed down for generation. For some strange reason, until the Lords left Kobol and also expelled us from it in the great exodus, we have little writing material from our ancestors."

"Strange indeed."

"Now come, young one. We are almost late for the ceremony."

* * *

 **Galactica, hangar bay, 10 minutes later**

Bill was making his daily routine check of the ship. All the time still working on his speech. Looking around he saw all the deck crew still working as hard as ever. In a way he asked himself, why bother. As he was about to continue on his path, the chief approached him with most of his knuckle draggers.

"Sir." Galen saluted the commander.

"Chief." Adama returned the salute. "What is it? I can see on the expressions on your crew you have something planned."

"Well sir. The deck crew and me were doing some side work and wanted your input."

Bill put the paper in his and behind his back and took his glasses off with the other hand. "Very well. I'll indulge you chief. Lead the way."

Adama followed the chief and his crew to what appeared to be a covered Viper. as the chief removed the cower, Bills eyes sparkled. A rarity these days. "I'll be dammed. A viper mark 2."

"Fully restored and fuelled, sir."

Bill turned his attention from the fighter to the chief again. "She'll fly?"

"Oh yes sir. But that is not all." He pointed to the call sign written on the viper.

"Husker. My old call sign. Is someone pushing for a promotion, chief?"

"I can honestly say no, sir. Unless you guys didn't tell me something? Prosna?" He looked at his crew, who just began laughing. "Also, check the serial numbers.

"This... this is MY old viper! Where did you get it?"

"A junk depot, sir. Took some negotiating to get her and all the parts we needed. And..." A member of his deck crew handed him something wrapped. Galen gave it to the commander who unwrapped it. So far only good memories for Bill. But this triggered some sad ones. It was a picture from him and his 2 sons. From happier times.

"Thank you, chief. Everyone. Wherever your next posting is going to be, I can only wish you good luck."

* * *

 **Armistice station, 20 minutes later**

The Colonial shuttle had arrived and docked with the station. It had done so every year for the past 40 years. Each year the Colonials send a representative to this station at the border with the Cylons. Each year the Cylons would send none.

The Armistice officer had just taken the seat at the table and opened his briefcase. Inside were documents containing known information on the Cylons, potential agreements that could be discussed and other possible negotiating themes.

The officer sighed. He knew he would sit alone here for hours until his mandatory stay here would end and he could go home. He tried to pass time by reading the content of his documents. Time passed. As he continued with his boredom, something happened he did not expect. The door across him opened and he could clearly hear the distinct sound of metal. Then he saw them, 2 large centurions enter the room and take positions at each side of the door they had just entered thru.

These were not the centurions from the first war. He could clearly see improvements. So the toasters were not sitting idle. As military HQ feared. But what completely caught him off guard was the last 'person' that came thru. Not a centurion. A young blonde woman. A gorgeous one at that. As she passed the desk and came to his side of it, sitting on the desk looking down on him in a very suggestive manner, she began speaking. "Are you alive?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Shhh... Don't worry. All will be all right." She began kissing him. And her grip on him was so strong he could not break clear of her. Seconds later, the entire station went up in an explosion. In space at least one basestar was present in the vicinity of the station.

* * *

 **Pilot recreation room, 10 minutes later**

Tigh was having a decent morning. The emphasis was on 'was' having a decent morning. Right now he was on the floor with a bruised lip and the table where they had just played a game of cards was flipped to the side, all its content on the floor as well.

He stood up again and eyed the person responsible for this mess. "You gone and done it now, Starbuck!" He crossed the distance between them. "Assaulting a superior officer! Oh I've been waiting for a long time for this. You have a date with a court martial! Marines!" As he yelled, 2 guards entered the recreational room. "Escort this 'pilot' to the brig!"

Kara just passed him. "Don't worry boys, I know the way. Don't need you holding my hands." As she was just about to leave the room, she turned around one last time. "No wonder your old lady left you. A drunken old washed up has been."

"Get her to the brig!" Tigh reacted to her last jab. After she and the marines left, the room remained quiet as a tomb. Tigh didn't feel like staying any longer. He returned to his quarters. inside, he first took a look at his bruised lip. "Can't wait till you get what's coming to you, Starbuck."

The next thing he did was going to his hidden stash of booze. As he was about to pour himself a drink, he stopped. "No wonder your old lady left you. A drunken old washed up has been." Those words rang in his head. Damn her, Kara got to him. He returned the bottle to its original hiding place. He returned to the mirror at the sink in his quarters. "Maybe it is time to sober up a bit."

* * *

 **CIC**

"Sir, we have a transmission in the open. There is a request that a jump capable ship goes and checks out if everything is OK at the armistice station." Lt. Dualla gave her report to Adama who was still working at this speech.

"Thank you, Dee. But we can't afford to go anywhere. Besides, this ship hasn't jumped in decades." As Dualla went back to her station, Bill wanted to return to his work when he saw Tigh returning to the CIC. "Mind telling me what happened in the rec room?"

"If you mean Kara being in the brig. This time she went too far."

"Knowing you, you pushed her buttons. She and you never got along, Saul. You really want to ruin a career of the best pilot I've ever seen?"

"Best pilot? She's arrogant, border line insubordination, no discipline..."

"And the best pilot I've ever seen. She could beat me in my best years. You? With both hands behind her back. She's a natural, perhaps even more than Lee."

"Do you expect me to look the other way?"

"No, but a court-martial?"

"She assaulted a superior officer."

Bill shook his head. This was a stalemate. He couldn't just order Saul to let this go. As his XO, discipline and court-martials were under his authority.

"Sir." Gaeta broke the argument.

"Yes, Lt. Gaeta?"

"We have Colonial Heavy 798 on Dradis. They should arrive in 20 minutes."

"Ahead of schedule?" Gaeta nodded. "Fine then. Anything else?"

"Yes sir. Her viper escort... well sir..."

"Just say it, Lieutenant."

"One of the vipers is piloted by Apollo."

Tigh looked at his old friend. This will not be a happy reunion. Bill stiffened for a second. "Thank you. Now, Dee, begin transmitting docking instructions to Colonial Heavy 798. Once the vipers begin the landing, guide them in as well. I'll be in my quarters to get ready." He turned to Saul. "You'd better get ready as well. Nice to see you sober for a change."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 10 minutes later**

"What is that moron thinking!" These were the words of fleet admiral Aria Artemis. Right now she was in her weekly discussion with the majority of the admiralty in the orbital Picon military HQ. "He cut's out budget every year, little by little. At this rate, if the toasters return, we won't have anything but harsh language to throw at them."

The thinking in the room was mostly the same. They all hated Adar. Among the military he was the most disliked person in the past 40 years.

"As if he forgot the Cylons even exist." Admiral Nagala added. "And where is Cain anyway?"

"She just had the Pegasus dock at Scorpia for a 6 month refit. She would never had made it to this meeting anyway." A vice admiral responded. "It's better this way anyway. The only thing we ever agreed with her was how much we hated Adar."

"Yes, she really is a pit bull. And pit bulls don't do well if on a chain." The fleet admiral nodded. "Now what's the status of the fleet?"

Nagala began reading the report in his hands. "68% of our forces are combat ready, but only 42% of those have any real combat experience, either from the first war or catching pirates and smugglers."

"For frak's sake." Aria cursed. "At this rate the toaster might just walk in here. The minimum needed is 80% combat ready."

"We have too many battlestars, like the Pegasus, currently down for upgrades and maintenance." The logistical admiral began explaining the situation. "We simply don't have enough ships to keep a permanent defensive perimeter around every colony and also patrol all of our space."

"The Cylons won't care about our logistical problems. "It's back to the real issue we have. Adar." Nagala again pointed out the issue.

"Perhaps, but we can't do anything about him until the next election, when we just don't support him." Aria stood up. "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, until next week. Dismissed."

As the conference room began clearing, Aria stopped Nagala. "You returning back to the Atlantia?"

"Yes sir. Have to return to Cyrannus gamma. You know Cain has good attacking skills but she is too reckless and her other skills are useless in peace times. I am acting admiral for Cyrannus gama after all."

"I know. Just hoped you had more time for some off the books talk. And a drink."

He shook his head. "Duty first. Blood and honour."

"Blood and honour."

* * *

 **Galactica landing bay, 10 minutes later**

Colonial Heavy 798 had docked and her passengers were disembarking. Adama and Saul were waiting with a group of marines, all in ceremonial uniforms.

"Madam secretary, I welcome you on board the battlestar Galactica." Bill greeted Laura with his usual military discipline and protocol.

"Thank you commander. Shall we proceed?"

Bill eyes his son who had just disembarked his viper, still in his pilot gear. "Can you give me a moment, madam secretary. Perhaps..."

"Madam secretary, I'll escort you to the CIC." Saul offered. "This way."

"Thank you, colonel."

As Bill and Saul looked at each other before Saul left with Laura and her staff, their looks were clear to each other. Bills was: 'Thank you friend'. Saul's was: 'You owe me one.'

The hangar began getting more empty of people, until only both Adama's and a few deck hands remained.

"You look good son."

"Do I? Interesting you care at all, commander."

"Lee..."

"Permission to speak freely?"

Bill knew where this was heading. "Granted."

"Stow your false sympathy. Now that your career is ending you start reaching out to all those you left behind. Mom pulled so many strings to get you back into the fleet. Zak died... and our family fell apart. Hope your happy." He looked around the hangar. "Now, if there is nothing else, permission to leave?"

Bill knew this would not go easy, but his son was till so full of venom. He still didn't forgive him for his mother divorcing him. And he still didn't believe him that he didn't pull rank to get Zack into the academy. "Granted."

Lee left, not looking back.

* * *

 **Caprica city, outskirts**

"So, you're telling me your a what...?"

Dr. Gaius Baltar was having an interesting conversation with a woman he met months earlier. She was breathtaking to look at and smart. So smart, she maybe even his equal. well, at least the way he saw it.

"I'm a Cylon, Gaius."

"Yes, I heard you the first time. But really, should I call a mental institution."

"Just because you don't believe me doesn't make it less real."

"And just saying it won't make it any more reall. Besides, the last time anyone saw a Cylon, they looked more like a walking appliance."

"Oh, those models are still around. They have their uses."

"OK, this is getting us nowhere..."

"Sit down, Gaius. Deep down you always knew I was different. You knew I was special. Why else would you grant me access to the military mainframe computers?"

That got Gaius to start sweating. "Wait, what?"

She began smiling more seductively. "Yes, Gaius. You gave me access without asking the military. And with that access I planted a virus that has spread thru your entire military by now. Once my brother's and sister's return, your military will not be able to stop us."

"Oh gods. Your serious!" He stood up, panicking.

"Finally grasped the whole situation, Gaius."

"I didn't know! I'm innocent!"

"You still manage amaze me. I just told you that your entire civilization is open to attack and all you think about is yourself."

He kept going back and forth in the room like a caged animal. "Do you know what they'll do to me? What the penalty for treason is?!"

"Oh, I believe it's death."

"Exactly!" He grabbed his phone. "I'm calling my lawyer. He'll know what to do. He bloody should, I pay him well enough."

"Gaius, what's the point?" She grabbed the phone and set it back on the table. "Don't you understand it? In a few hours there won't be anyone left alive to charge you with anything!"

Gaius gulped. He really didn't like where this was going. "What are you saying?"

"The children of man are coming home. Today."

* * *

 **Virgon orbit, battlestar Atlantia**

Nagala had just returned after the raptor jumped into orbit. In the ship's CIC, his crew saluted him.

"So, what's the story, sir?" His XO asked.

"Prep the ship to jump. My covering for admiral Lennox is over. Cyrannus beta is his problem."

"Aye sir." The XO took the phone from the command table and began speaking. "Prep the ship to jump. Stow all gear and secure all craft."

"Sir, Dradis contact!" the Dradis officer yelled. "And it's an entire fleet, sir!"

Nagala saw it. Dradis identified them as basestars. "Frak me, the toasters are back. Set the fleet to condition one and send a raptor to Picon fleet HQ, we have a situation!"

As the crew began executing his orders, things went... bad.

"Sir, comm is down!"

"Weapons grid is down!"

"Engines are off-line, we are adrift!"

More and more systems shut down. They were stuck on their own ship. "Frakers hacked us!"

"How sir. We had the best protections against this kind of an attack."

"Then you explain this to me, XO! It's the only explanation. But the speed it what's worrying me."

"Sir?"

"Inside job. This smells like one."

* * *

 **Cylon colony ship**

"All Colonial forces neutralised. Ready to initiate phase 2." The voice of the hybrid echoed thru the entire ship.

"Finally, revenge is ours." Cavil smirked.

* * *

 **Scorpia shipyards**

"Get me a report on the double!" Cain barked as she returned to the CIC with her newest officer, one Lt Kendra Shaw. The CIC was a mess and many crew members were on the floor, bleeding, dying or already dead. Her XO helped Fisk back to his feet while Shaw took the nav officers post, who has clearly been killed by the Cylon surprise assault.

"Sir, the toasters are positioning themselves for an orbital bombardment, but are focusing on the shipyards for the moment." The Dradis officer reported.

"Makes sense, were the threat, once gone, they can do as they please. Ship status!?"

"Our defences are down, the only real control we have is propulsion, sir!"

"And FTL?"

"Ready but the nav computers are down!" Shaw replied to the admirals question.

"Then spool them up, we are leaving! Sub-light full reverse, rip the docking clamps off if you have to!"

In space the massive engines of the crippled Pegasus began pushing it out of the burning dock, really tearing many arms and fuel lines off. As the ship was doing this, several raiders made an attack run on the ship, launching their nuclear payload.

"Radiological alarm! Nukes incoming!" Fisk yelled. "Frakers came to finish the job!"

"Lieutenant, jump us now!"

"Admiral, with no nav computer, we can wind up anywhere."

"I said JUMP! Anywhere is better than here!"

Shaw saw the logic in that. She turned the key. In space, the crippled ship blinked out of existence as the nukes passed thru the space she just occupied.

* * *

 **Gememnon, temple of the Lords of Kobol**

The morning ceremony was done and Aperia returned to her chamber. But before she did, she added Livia's data into the security room, giving her apprentice the access to the great vault where the ring of the Lords was. Right now Aperia was removing her bulky and somewhat uncomfortable robes. robes that gave her great power and influence as the voice of the Lords, but she hated them more and more for the other reasons.

During this, Livia returned to the vault to study the book of Pythia. As she held the copy she read before, trying to understand the text better, she heard a sound she never heard before. As she turned around, the curtains that were hiding the ring, were not still, but moving as if there was a window open somewhere to allow wind to circulate in the room. But the room had no windows, so what was causing the curtains to move? And the sound came from the ring as well!

She pulled the curtains apart, only to see the inner ring of the great ring... moving. Rotating. And those crystals... the 9 crystals on the ring... 6 of them were lit! They were glowing!

"What in the name of the Lords is going on!?"

She tried to come closer to the ring, but at that moment it activated as the 7th crystal lit up. The next moment a burst of what appeared as a pool of water emerged out of the ring. Livia was knocked back on her back! "By the gods!" She managed to look at the ring again, only now to see a pool of water in the ring. She stood up and approached the now active ring. She put her hand on the 'pool of water'. "Doesn't feel like water. "She pushed her hand in for a second and pulled it out again. "What is this?" Before she could examine this any further, a form of shockwave emerged from the ring and disappeared thru the walls into every direction. Shocked again, she ran to the security room and passed the guards. She needed to find Aperia. Hopefully she would be able to understand this.

* * *

 **Virgon orbit, battlestar Atlantia**

"Get me something!" Nagala screamed at his CIC crew who were frantically trying to restore... something.

"Sir. We have comm back!"

"At least something. Transmit..."

"Sir, we are detecting something on Dradis!"

"Be more specific!"

"I can't tell, sir! Dradis is only partially working! Looks like..."

"Like what, captain!?" Nagala's XO yelled.

At that moment a wave of some kind passed thru the ship, only adding to the confusion and panic. But then something strange happened. The lights were returning to normal.

"Sir, we have main power again!"

"Sub-light systems are powered again."

"Weapons grid coming back!"

Nagala was confused, like everyone else. "Cylon status!"

His XO went to the Dradis officer to get a better look. The main Dradis screen was still a mess as it was rebooting. "Sir, that's the weird part. They are dead in the water. All raiders and basestarsars... are floating in space."

"Did they launch any nukes?"

"Several dozen MIRV were already launched."

Frak and hell, Nagala cursed. "Order any and all vipers an raptors to intercept those missiles! NOW!"

"Sir, planetary defences are coming on-line as well, missiles are being intercepted, but there is so many of them..."

As the MIRV broke apart, launching their payload, some, as feared, got thru. The big damage was prevented, by sheer luck. But the damage was still significant. Nagala looked at his crew. "We can mourn them later! Gunnery officers, if you have a firing solution on a basestar, take it! Helm, turn us towards the largest concentration of disabled Cylon ships. XO, your key!"

The admiral and colonel put their nuclear launch keys in their respective sockets and turned them. "I don't know what happened, I don't know how long this stun effect on the toasters will last, but we can't take our time. I'm authorizing usage of nuclear weapons. Any battlestar that can take a basestar out with a nuclear strike must do so!" They turned their keys.

In space the Colonial fleet was beginning to re-organise themselves. The Valkyries were flanking the Mercury's as they began engaging the disabled basestars. This was really one sided, just not as everyone believed it would be.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, CIC, same time**

Tigh was about to return to his quarters after Bill returned to the CIC to take over the 'talks' with the teacher. He could clearly see the talk with Lee didn't go well. Before he could even open the doors to his quarters, the alarm went off.

 _"Set condition one thru the ship. This is not a drill. Repeat, set condition one thru the ship."_

"What the frak now." Tigh turned around to return to the CIC. As he reached it he saw the teacher and her escort standing at the sidelines while Bill was reading a report from Dualla. "What's this about Bill?"

He handed him the report. "Read for yourself."

As Adama took the phone from his planning table, Tigh began smirking. "This has got to be a joke. A retiring prank from the admiralty."

"I don't think so. You saw that... shockwave as well, right?"

"That was real?"

Bill shook his head and began addressing his crew. "This is the commander. Moments ago we received a transmission from Caprica command. Minutes ago a massive Cylon fleet entered Colonial space and began attacking all Colonial military installations in orbit. Our entire fleet was disabled by them. We don't know how, but assume it's a cyber attack." He saw the concerned look on everyone's faces. "Then however, something else happened. The shockwave we all saw as it passed thru our ship... it reversed it. The Cylon fleet was disabled by it and... whatever the Cylons used to disable us was neutralised. The Colonial forces in orbit of Caprica have neutralised the Cylon attack force. Similar reports are coming in from the other planets. "Cheering began in the CIC that the commander had to stop as he continued. "Unfortunately... the enemy managed to begin bombarding our worlds before they were disabled. Planetary defences in combination with the partially restored Colonial forces managed to shoot down most of them... but not all of them. As far as we know, most planets got hit by some nuclear missiles. Current estimates are at least 32 million dead on Caprica, including the northern outskirts of Caprica city, right where the presidential bunker was located. As far as we know, Adala's entire staff was there for a meeting, with one exception." He looked at Laura who didn't like where this was going. "Also, Picon fleet HQ suffered heavy damage. Fleet admiral Artemis is dead." He let all of that sink in. "We will discuss the line of succession later. We will mourn our fallen friends tomorrow. Right now we are at war and our colonies still stand. Remember your training and duty. Do it to the best of your abilities, as you have sworn to the Colonial flag. Adama out!"

"Nice speech, Bill. But now what?"

"We're in a shooting war, Saul. We need bullets to shoot with. Lt. Gaeta!"

"Sir."

"Where is a secure munitions' depot or logistical centre. One where there were no Cylons reported."

Gaeta brought a map of the Cyrannus system to the planning table. "Here sir." He pointed to the gas giant Ragnar.

"Ragnar anchorage. Is this the safest bet?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Bill, that place is days away at full burn. Unless..." Tigh looked with displeasure at his friend. "No fraking way."

"Mr. Gaeta, prepare to execute a hyper-light jump. Target is Ragnar anchorage."

"Bill, you can't really mean it! This ship hasn't jumped in over 40 years!"

"And there might be fleets of enemy ships still out there. The rest of the fleet is only partially combat ready while we have no ammo. Give me an alternative!"

Tigh cursed. He knew Bill was right. "Mr. Gaeta, you heard the commander!"

"Sir!"

Saul took the phone from the planning table. "This is the XO. Secure all craft and ammo. Prep this ship for a hyper-light jump. Repeat, hyper-light jump."

"And get Kara Thrace out of the brig!" Adama barked at the marines at the CIC entrance. As things calmed down a bit, Laura approached the planning table. "I'm sorry madam secretary, or if the news on Adar are true, madam president, but for the moment you are stuck with us."

"What do you mean? Can't you just let us return to Caprica?"

"No. Military protocol states that if the only known survivor of the government is in a military situation, the officer in charge must protect said representative of the government until they reach safety. I have no ammo, thus I can't take you to a possible combat zone and guarantee your safety. Once I have ammo, we return to Caprica. That good for you?"

Laura didn't like it... but accepted it. If Adar was really dead and she was the only one in line of succession, she will guide the colonies thru this nightmare. "Very well. We will do it your way, commander."

As their conversation ended, Lee and Kara arrived at the CIC.

"Sir, reporting for duty."

"We both are." Lee added. He had a long talk with her, since she could not escape from the brig.

"At ease."

"Sir. What is this about another war?"

"Just as you heard it. Were about to jump to Ragnar to restock on ammo. My CAG is MIA with an entire wing. We send them out on a patrol and they are yet to respond to our hails. So until then, we have little to no vipers."

"Sir, then what are we suppose to fly?" Lee asked.

"If I recall, there are suppose to be many older mark 2 and 3 vipers in the starboard flight pod."

"Right." They saluted and left. Kara cursed. "Hope the chief can get those old birds to fly."

"You and me both."

* * *

 **Caprica outskirts, Baltar's house**

He saw the nuclear explosion in the distance behind the mountains and the reports on the attack. But Caprica wasn't watching. She was unconscious. He noticed the wave, for a lack of a better explanation, that passed thru the house, and as he as a scientist must assume, the planet, the moment this wave passed thru Caprica, it knocked her out.

Right now he was watching the news. They were mixed at best. Panic, chaos and death. The Cylons managed to detonate several nuclear devices, but most were shot down. In orbit a reporter raptor was filming the annihilation of the disabled Cylon invaders. The Colonials suffered some loosed. The battlestar Hades and Acheron were destroyed even before the Cylons were disabled. 3 more Valkyries were so badly damaged they would be scrapped at some point. But the Cylons... their losses were total.

"Ughhh... My head." Caprica moaned as she managed to crawl to the bed. "What happened?"

"The way I see it, my Cylon infiltrator, someone or something just screwed up your plan."

She recognised Baltar's voice, but she had a difficult time concentrating. She had a splitting headache. She turned her head to the television set and saw the reports. "Frak, this can't be happening!"

* * *

 **Battlestar Atlantia, CIC**

More and more reports were coming in. some good, some bad. "Aquaria, Libra and, the irony, Sagittaron are the only worlds not hit by a nuke." Nagala read the reports out loud.

"Would make sense, they are the least populated or militarized worlds. Sagittaron is so backwater and rural..." Nagala's XO analyzed the situation.

"I agree. At least something. Picon HQ is in bad shape. Scorpia shipyards are wrecked and Taruon marine corps HQ is crippled. And Pegasus is MIA."

"What happened there?"

"According to the reports, the ship was disabled, about to get hit by nukes and just... jumped."

"Frak. She was suppose to get an upgrade. That means..."

Nagala nodded. "All her computers were off-line. No nav computer. A fraking blind jump. I understand the reasons behind it, but only Cain would be insane enough to do it. In the best case Cain will return at some point, in the worst case they are KIA already."

"You also know that that means?"

"Yeah. Not a single flag officer in Cyrannus gamma." He turned to his crew. "How's that jump drive looking?"

"Bad sir. And we are getting reports from the rest of the fleet. Most ships have no jumping capabilities. It will take us days to restore them."

"Sir." The comm officer approached the admiral and XO at the planning table. He handed them 2 more reports.

"The Theseus had a skirmish with 2 basestrars at the border. They were disabled as well when... whatever that was, hit them and the Theseus finished them off."

"That's good news, right, sir?"

"This is the important part." Nagala pointed to a section of the report. "They had electrical issues and had to shut their network computers off. The toasters tried to hack them, but with no success."

"So your hunch was right."

"Yes, but look. Her FTL is still good. And most of her raptors are operational as well. But see here... they noticed that the Cylon cyber attack focused on the navigational systems."

The 2 officers looked at each other. "That has to be the entrance point." The XO assumed.

"Right. And let's start with the simplest but most obvious option." Nagala looked at his nav officer. "Take the nav computer off line and take the CNP apart, line by line."

"Sir, that may take a while."

"Then you best get started. Also keep our network computers off-line until further notice. Now..." He looked the 2nd report. "This is from Adama."

"William Adama?" His XO asked.

"Yes. Apparently the Galactica was unaffected as well. He is jumping to Ragnar to resupply. He also possibly has the only survivor of the political cabinet on this ship."

"The school teacher?"

Nagala nodded. "That ship may be old, but she's a chance as well. No matter how bad we are at, the toasters lost probably half of their fleet. Comm! Transmit to the Galactica the following orders. Once they resupply, they are to jump to Scorpia, take over there and send a report on the status of the shipyards."

The comm officer nodded in confirmation, but received another report and handed it to Nagala.

"Frak."

"What is it, Jason?"

Nagala didn't answer his XO. He took the phone from the planning table. "This is the admiral. As you all know, fleet admiral Artemis is dead. So is admiral Jensen and admiral Kairos. This leaves me the next in line of succession. Comm. Signal the fleet. I, admiral Nagala, am taking command of the fleet."

* * *

 **Ragnar anchorage, 3 hours later**

In a corridor on the battlestar Galactica, Bill was getting his head wound looked at by a medic. Both Saul, Luara and Lee were there with him.

"Frak it. The toasters look like us now."

"Would explain how they managed to infiltrate us so easily." Lee pointed out.

"But it's a scary thought. People might just start pointing fingers at each other. It's going to be a witch hunt. "

"I agree with the colonel." Laura said, scared of the ramifications. "We need a screening system."

Bill stayed silent during all of this. "Then it's a good thing we have a corpse now to dissect. But... there may be an easier way to do this." He had their attention. "This shockwave or whatever it was. It knocked the Cylons out. That means that it affected them, but not us."

"Dad, you forget that those raiders might have been piloted by centurions. What if the skin jobs are not affected." Lee asked.

"I doubt it. This Leoben looked like crap. My guess is he just got back on his feet. Second, I also doubt the basestars were piloted by only centurions. Saul."

"Bill?"

"Go around the ship and quietly inquire who, if anyone, lost consciousness during that incident. Bring the results to me."

Tigh nodded and went to work.

"If the Cylons really do look like us now..."

"Madam secretary, we will cross that bridge when it comes to that."

 _"Commander Adama, report to the CIC."_

Bill held the bandage over his forehead and stood up. "What the frak now."

As they reached the CIC, Lt Dualla handed him a new report.

"What is it, commander." Laura inquired.

"Something everyone needs to hear." He took the phone from the planning table. "This is the commander. Admiral Nagala has taken over the fleet on the Atlantia. He is now highest ranking officer in the Colonial navy. We have been given an order to proceed to the Scorpia shipyards and take command of the fleet there. It seems that the Galactica and Theseus are currently the only FTL capable Colonial capital ship. The Theseus is patrolling the border and sending raptors into the enemy territory to get a lay of the land. We will assume command at Scorpia and assess the damage to the shipyard itself. Also, seems that the Pegasus made a, as it is suspected, blind jump, so rear admiral Cain might be gone permanently. Another thing..." He looks at Laura. "As we feared, Adar and his entire cabinet are gone. So we now have the acting president of the colonies on our ship." The CIC crew cheered a bit at Laura. "Last piece of news. Nagala suspects that the CNP is to blame for the initial Cylon success. The Theseus had her networks down as the Cylons were cybernatically targeting her nav computers. According to first tests on the Atlantia the CNP has a backdoor, allowing the Cylons to hack it. Until further notice, the admiral orders any and all colonial military units to shut down all network computers and to delete the CNP." He looked at Gaeta. "Do it, Mr. Gaeta."

As Gaeta went to work, Adama called the chief. "Status, chief."

 _"We are done, sir. All magazines loaded and all available vipers are fuelled and ready."_

"Good job, chief." He put the phone down again. "Helm, take us out of the storm. We have Kara to pick up from her patrol and then we jump."

* * *

 **Gememnon, temple of the Lords of Kobol**

"Tell me again." One of the many priests that were currently in the vault looking over the ring, asked Livia.

"As I already said 5 times, enlightened one. I was reading this copy of Pythia's book when I felt a breeze from behind me and heard noises come from the ring. When I removed the curtains, I saw 6 of the crystals on the ring were glowing and the inner ring was spinning. Then when the 7th crystal lit up, water exploded from the ring and created and created a pool of water on the ring. But it didn't feel like water at all."

Many of the priests shook their heads. They didn't believe her. But the head priestess Aperia put her hand on Livia's shoulder. "You were chosen to discover the Lord's secrets. And it is no surprise the Lords would contact us today."

"My lady, what do you mean?" An elder priest asked her.

"Did you forget those mechanical abominations almost destroyed us? The Lords intervened and saved us. Do you not see it? Those machines were disabled at the exact moment the ring was activated."

"And there was this strange wave that passed thru us. You say it originated from the ring?" A black priest continued asking Livia.

"Yes, as I said."

"I still have a hard time believing this, my lady." The elder priest said.

"And yet..." Aperia walked to the curtain which was lying on the ground. "This hole in the curtain was not here before. Livia, this explosion of water you described, did it hit the curtain here?"

"I believe so, my lady."

"Ehmmm." A guard, one of the few allowed into the vault, drew attention to himself.

"Yes?"

"My lady. Should we not inform the military of this? They will no doubt want to know how the Cylons were defeated."

"NO! This is the work of the gods! Clearly our scientist, politicians and solders failed us, so the gods had to save us! Until further notice, you are all bound to silence!" That was Aperia 's final word on that matter. She looked at Livia again. "My dear child. You are hereby named hear priestess of the vault. You were chosen to find the secrets of the gods."

"My lady. I believe the solution might be found in the book of Pythia."

"I too believe that."

* * *

 **Scorpia shipyards, 6 hours later**

The reports were going from bad to worse. Scorpia would, at best, operate at 40% efficiency and capacity. The toasters did a number on it. What followed were the military casualties. His entire wing of viper mark 7 was lost. His CAG included. All across the Colonies they lost over a thousand vipers and around a quarter as many raptors. They also lost 11 battlestars, with twice as many so badly damaged, it was questioned if they would even bother repairing them. The good news to counter this was that the toasters lost everything they devoted to this assault. In fact all the scouts from the Theseus reported that most of the planets where signs of Cylon activity was detected not so long ago, were abandoned. Nagala's thoughts on it were straight forward. They lost far more than we did and know if we retaliate, which we will do, they can't hold us off.

The civilian losses were far more disheartening. They lost over 300 million people. This was a hard blow, not just to moral but their overall industrial capacity, infrastructures and logistical capabilities.

Bill was speaking with some of the commanders of the battlestars of the fleet in Scorpia orbit. Since it was quiet, they all arrived to his ship.

During the conversation on how to salvage what could be salvage in Scorpia orbit, Saul arrived on CIC, holing a small stack of papers.

"Sorry to disturb you all, but Bill, what you asked me to do..."

"Yes?"

"These 3 people match your suspicions." He handed him the files. Bill looked at them. It was at the 3rd file that his eyes widened.

"You can't be serious."

"Afraid so."

"Frak. Can anyone confirm she lost conscience?"

"Helo. He had to take over. Pilot the damn thing home himself. Couldn't wake her up."

"Frak."

"Commander." One of the other commanders asked. "What's this all about?"

"One moment. Saul. Detain them. Quietly." Saul nodded and left. "To your question, commander Queen. I suspect the Cylons have gained the ability to look like us."

That left the circle of commander at the planning table speechless.

"Looking at all that happened today, you're not fraking with us, are you?"

"I would prefer if it was that, but no. One man I found in Ragnar anchorage, admitted it himself. He was a Cylon. My suspicion is they lost consciousness when that shockwave hit them. Makes sense, right? If their basestars and raiders went off-line, the skin jobs would as well. So I asked Saul to ask around the ship, quietly if anyone lost their consciousness during that event. Turns out 3 individuals did. One of my pilots. A priest on my ship and the gods damn PR guy." He showed them the files. "Now I'm not saying they are toasters, but at this moment, we can't be too careful."

"I think you are right." Commander Nash interrupted him. "The picture from the guy you found on Ragnar."

"Yes?"

"Frak me, like a twin brother. My armoury officer on the Trident! Like his twin brother." He took the picture and still couldn't believe it.

"Safe to assume there are multiple copies of a model. Makes sense. Just like a machine would think." Commander Queen explained his thought process. "If that's the case, we need to distribute these photos, let the fleet know who to search for."

"Agreed. I'll transmit an encoded message to Nagala. Let him know of our suspicions and potential infiltrator's faces."

* * *

 **Cylon colony ship**

The fleet was jumping away. Further from the border than ever before. They stopped at a red dwarf system, one of their outmost bases, where they had found tylium.

In the colony ship's CIC, the leading Cylons gathered.

"Would anyone care to explain, what in THE NAME OF ZEUS FAT ASS happened there!" Cavil began raging right off the bat.

"We lost, that's what happened."D'Anna pointed out.

"Oh, thank you for pointing out the painfully obvious!"

"Something interfered. Something that knocked us out and turned the tide against us." A Four said.

"Again, thank you for pointing out the painfully obvious! Has anyone any intelligent input!?"

"Perhaps it was the will..."

"Oh, here we go..."

"God." Leoben finished his sentence.

"Spin it any way you like, Cavil. We lost 60% of our forces! And we know the Colonials deleted the CNP and took down their network computers. There is no easy win in this for us any longer." Natalie told him the status of the reality. "We need to pull back. Rebuild. If we go far enough, their supply lines will be stretched thin. Or they might not find us until we can recuperate."

"Easy win? Easy WIN!? There is no real win in this for us at this moment."

"We know. But having a tantrum about it is not helping anyone. Our spies are still undetected. we can use them..." An Eight tried to point out but Cavil paused her.

"Just how retarded are you? We all lost our consciousness during that... whatever it was. Our agents among the humans would have suffered the same consequences. The humans may be arrogant, but not even they are so blind or stupid to not count 2 and 2. Sooner or later, they will. And if not that, then that moron Baltar will rat Caprica out to save his skin."

"But he's knee deep in it as well." Natalie reminded him.

"And that will only motivate him to do anything to survive. Unless of course your agent killed him." Cavil stood up. "To think this all happened because of one small incident. After we lost our consciousness and our raiders, centurions and hybrids were turned off-line, no one could keep the CNP virus active and this all turned into a cluster frak. Any idea where that wave came from?"

"That's the only clue we have. It originated from Cyrannus alpha."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 3 days later**

The place was a mess. The viper hangars were blown away and the marine barracks was exposed to space. Adama had just returned from babysitting Scorpia and tried to save what could be saved. After he send his report on his Cylon skin job theory Nagala agreed with it. Photos were send out to all commanders and other high ranking officers. They needed to clean this infestation and fast.

"The admiral will see you now." Nagala's secretary, a navy captain, informed him. He followed her into Nagalas, formerly Artemis office. They passed several engineers, welders and other repair crews. They had a mess to clean up and orbital HQ to rebuild.

As Adama entered the office, he saluted Nagala. "At ease, Adama." They both sat down, Nagala behind his desk. "You did good. Bill."

"Thank you sir. It was not much, but..."

Nagala raised his hand. "No, you did exceptionally well under the circumstances. God's help us if the toasters had won and your ship would have been the last one."

"A scary thought indeed, sir."

"It's looking bad out there, Bill. But not as bad as it could have been. Our 'new' president has taken over, reluctantly, but she is giving me free command to do what is necessary to secure the colonies and... get revenge. She should make a public announcement in a while addressing this."

"Nice to know. I only had the pleasure of knowing her for a few hours, but she at least seems more competent that Adar."

"A fraking rock was more competent than him. Anyway. Down to business. Bill, Galactica's retirement is postponed. Indefinitely. She will get her starboard flight pod restored, a full combat crew and viper wing."

"Thank you sir."

"And a crew worthy of your leadership..."

"Sir. If I may interrupt you. The crew I have is more than good. It's a great crew."

Nagala watched him. Pondering. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Nagala accepted that. "You still need a new CAG."

"I asked my son agreed to take that post, if you sign off on it."

"Don't know how I feel about a father and son combo, but..."

"Sir. His mother... my ex-wife. She died in Caprica city. At least we believe she did. She was having a meeting there and... we haven't heard from her since the attack. I guess that shocked him out of hating me. For now at least. And he is both a damn good pilot and leader."

"Fine, you can have him. Now to the matter at hand. Until we know if Cain is still alive or we find a permanent replacement, I'm putting you in charge of Cyrannus gamma and our greatest asset there."

"The shipyards?"

"Or what's left of them. That said..." He pushed a small box across the desk to Adama. "You are out of uniform, rear admiral Adama. That also means your retirement is postponed as well. I'll also skip protocol and ceremony here."

Adama took the box and smiled. "I gave up hope for these a long time ago."

"I know. I know what the pencil pushers did to you, after the mission that never happened. Don't worry, I know."

"Sir, what's our next step?"

"We reorganise, fix what can be fixed and then... we go hunting. Speaking of hunting, we got several more skin jobs of the models you discovered in custody. The Theseus crew found another model, a bald headed black man."

"Damn. That makes five models?"

"Six."

"Six?"

Nagala rubbed his forehead. "Remember Baltar?"

"The scientist that... frak. The guy who created the CNP! He's behind this!?"

"Don't know it yet for sure. He's begin interrogated by colonel Sanders from internal security. So far he's given us everything and the kitchen sink."

"That being?"

"You have to keep it secret, Bill. That's an order." Adama nodded. "Good. He was used. A model Six." He passed a photo, the best one they currently had. "Blond, beautiful, just his type."

"You mean she used him to implant... what? A virus into his CNP? That's not exactly his fault then, right?"

"Would be the case, if he hadn't granted her access to our military mainframe without asking for clearance first. Believe me, we checked and double checked. He can't weasel his way out of that."

"That is serious. A breach of security protocol at least."

"And can be bumped up to treason. At this moment the people want someone to be accountable. He's the guy I have. The former fleet admiral and former president are dead. And you can't prosecute dead people."

Adama returned the photo. "So? What now? You clearly don't want to have him hanged."

"Oh, believe you me, the thought crossed my mind. What happens now is up to him. If he signs a document that 'doesn't exist', he's in the clear, but belongs to me and the military. He will use that ego and brain of his and put it to good use for us. Practically pro bono work. If he doesn't sign it, I get a person to give to the public."

"That's not much of a choice if you ask me. I mean, I'm pissed at that arrogant ass hole myself, but anyone could have been used like that. Frak, we didn't even know there were skin jobs."

"I agree. But this way I can either win or I can win. There is no bad outcome for me. Now..." Both men stood up and saluted each other again. "Get your ship to peak performance again, Bill. I'll have a mission for you soon."

* * *

 **Battlestar Pegasus, CIC, 1 hour later**

The ship was partially fixed. She was somewhat battle ready. But the computer network system was off-line permanently. Shaw found the entry point the Cylons used. First time she ever got a compliment from Cain. For days the crew's moral was at an all time low. First getting the battlestar battle ready again. The loss of nearly 700 people was another blow. The fact the fate of the colonies was unknown hung in the room like a sad reminder. The last issue, they didn't know where they were. Well, they figured it out a few hours ago and send a raptor back to the colonies to assess the situation.

Cain returned to the CIC after spending half a day in engineering, trying to get the jump drive to work again. She looked tired and dirty as hell. And she was not the only one. Jurgen Belzen, who always tried to look after her, well, her health anyway, approached her after handing a computer PAD to another officer. "Helena, you need a break."

"Frak that. I need my ship to be combat ready." She passed him after dismissing his observation. "What's the situation here?" She asked Shaw, who was still busy with the nav system.

"Looks good. The programming part of the jump drive is operational."

"Good. If everything in engineering works as well, we can start going back, once our raptor returns. Glad you took that rack time I told you to take."

"Wish you'd take your own suggestion." Colonel Belzen remarked as he passed her, still working on repairs in the CIC as well.

"As do I." Gina agreed. She, as an IT specialist, was of instrumental importance in getting the ship back up to speed. She just returned to the CIC.

"Report."

"Port flight pod is connected again. No more issues."

"Good. Now if only we could..."

"Dradis contact!" Colonel Belzen alerted the CIC crew. They were short staffed, so pretty much anyone would do many tasks at the same time.

"Identify, now!"

"Sir... It's raptor 017. Were getting a comm request."

Helen picked up the phone from her planning table. "This is Cain. Report."

 _"Admiral. We have news."_

She braced herself for the worst. "Give it to me."

 _"The colonies are still there! We are at war, but the colonies are still there. We received an update from battlestar Perseus."_

Cain stopped any cheering before it even began. Nobody noticed that Gina was the only one not happy to hear that the colonies survived. She instinctively began maneuvering herself to the CIC exit.

"Continue."

 _"Sir. That shockwave we noticed. It disabled the entire Cylon invasion fleet. With them disabled, the virus in the CNP was no longer actively used by them. Nagala took the initiative and used the partially functional fleet to destroy the toasters before they themselves could recover."_

"That's good. But there are some bad news as well. Give me the damn vegetables."

 _"Sir. President Adar is dead. As is fleet admiral Artemis. Admiral Nagala took command of the fleet."_

"And the politicians? Who's in charge?"

 _"President Roslin. She's the only survivor of Adar's office."_

Fisk chuckled. "Don't know if that's an improvement."

"Anyone is better than that moron. Our losses?"

 _"Sir. We lost 7% of our military forces. The Cylons, based on projections, probably between 50% and 65%. But... we also lost over 300 million civilians."_

As the raptor pilot continued to update the CIC crew, Gina grew more and more nervous. _"One last thing, admiral. We are transmitting something from fleet command."_

Shaw was at the comm station and confirmed that a data package was received. "I'm unpacking it now."

"What's on it?"

 _"Believe it or not, photos of possible skin jobs."_

The CIC went silent. Only Shaw's work at the comm station and the Dradis working were still heard.

"Come again?"

 _"The Cylons can mimic us in appearance now. Flesh, blood, bad breath... the works. That's how they infiltrated us. In the package there are the photos of the 6 possible models. It was also said that each model has multiple copies."_

"Sir, if that's true..." Colonel Belzen began expressing his shock.

"Than this explains everything!" Fisk added.

"Lieutenant, how much longer?" Cain asked Shaw. She needed to see the photos.

"Right... now."

On the many screens the photos of the 6 known Cylon infiltrators were displayed. And Cain almost lost her footing. She grabbed the planning table to not collapse. She and most in the CIC turned to look at Gina... or where she was not too long ago.

"Frak!" She looked at her XO. "Find that bitch!"

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, CIC, same time**

The Galactica was docked in one of the few still working docks in Picon fleet HQ. Galen was overseeing the logistical issues as well as getting the starboard flight pod operational again. without the dock it would be impossible, but with the dock it would take only a few days.

Right now Galen was coordinating the unloading of ammo, vipers, spare parts and other equipment from the large cargo containers present in his hangar deck.

"Chief. Where does this go?" One deck hand approached him, pointing to an orange container.

"Let's see. M144 from Picon. Small arms weapons and ammo. Can wait. Store it somewhere... at the bulkheads, for now..."

"Got it, chief."

"You!... New guy..." He snapped his fingers.

"Anderson, sir!"

"Right. Get those mark 7 vipers ready to be moved starboard, like yesterday! We need the room here."

"Roger that, sir!" The new deck hand responded and mounted the driving seat of a towing vehicle.

"Chief?"

"Yes, Cally?"

Cally arrived from the docking connection with Picon, a bunch of new people behind her. "Sir, these are the new recruits."

Galen had an annoyed look. He was already overwhelmed with the gear he was getting. He handed the logistical log he was keeping to Prosna. "Take over for a minute, would you?"

"Sure chief."

He approached the new deck hands. They stood at attention "This is for all of you new guys. As you can see, we are swamped here, so I need everyone right now."

"But sir... we didn't even have time to find our sleeping bunks, or unpack..."

"Stow it! Put your stuff in that unused storage room. That marine guard will watch the entrance for us. Once you stow your stuff, get to work. Before that, any of you have experience working with ammo?" Several hands went up. "Any have experience with driving the transport vehicles we use here?" Some other hands went up. "All right. All those whose hands were up to at least one of those questions, you report to me after you stow your stuff. We have ammo to unload! The rest... Cally will show you what to do. Now move it!"

* * *

 **Caprica, Caprica city**

The radiation levels were lower than expected. But the city was devastated. Even far outside the blast zone the shockwave and pressure following the blast broke every window in the city and damaged many buildings. Vehicles were also flipped and trees broken. Hospitals were swamped with patients and emergency services overwhelmed. The military was asked to help wherever they could.

Laura was flying in a military raptor to the secondary administrative command building. The one no one ever believed would be used. The pilot avoided the impact crater of the nuke that struck parts of Caprica city. Fortunately the geography dampened the damage, as the hills seperating the northern part of Caprica city from the centre managed to block the shockwave, mostly. She sighed. The entire city will have to be evacuated. This place will be uninhabitable for decades. But where to relocate the survivors? That was one of the many first duties she had to attend. Taking part of the burial ceremony of all her colleagues, including Adar, was also part of it. In her heart, she found it ironic. She had a terminal disease. She never would have thought to outlive any of them. fate can be really cruel sometimes.

"Madam president?" Billy snapped her out of her thoughts as he was holding a piece of paper to her.

"Thank you. Is this the revised speech?"

"Yes. I made the requested changes."

Laura began inspecting it. "Good work."

"If I may ask..."

"Ask me anything Billy. You don't have to probe me. We've known each other long enough for that. And... since we are the few survivors, we can at least here skip protocol."

"Right. Mam, are you sure? Giving the military a free hand?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I realize it is necessary. Look at Adar. He pissed off so many people he had barely any allies outside his administration. And he tried to micro-manage everything instead of letting more qualified people do their damn job. I'm no military strategist and I won't pretend to be one. And while the military was screaming into Adars ears year after year because of the cuts he made to their budget, in the end, they were right. I'm not going to argue with Nagala. I'm going to trust his judgement, as long as he doesn't expose our worlds to another attack."

Billy understood and did not press the matter any further.

"Madam president, we are arriving." The co-pilot informed her. As the raptor landed and the doors opened up, she saw a full security detail waiting for her.

Once inside the 'new' Colonial senate building, that was for now also acting as the Quorum building, once new Quorum members would be selected, she would go to work on the spot. But one thing remained before that. A press conference.

In the press room, the PR people were already hard at work answering any question they could, waiting for her to arrive. Everyone stood up as the room went silent, once she arrived.

"Please be seated." They did as ordered. "As you all know, less than 4 days ago, our worlds were attacked, without provocation or reason in the most cowardly way by the enemy we were peacefully co-existing for the past 40 years." She stopped to gather her thoughts. "You all know what we lost. I won't bother repeating all the statistics. But what follows next is the important part. What was lost can be rebuild. But whom we lost... they can't come back. But we will avenge them. As of this moment, I'm giving my full support to fleet admiral Nagala to do whatever is necessary to once and for all ensure the security of the Colonies. And by that I mean the extermination of the Cylon race if it has to be. We offered our hand in friendship for 40 years and they did not respond. Now they have no choice as we put our boot on their necks. To aide us in this, after consulting with Nagala, I have to inform you of a grave matter." She nodded to Billy, who took large posters from his briefcase and began pinning them on the wall. "The pictures of the people you see... they are not humans. Admiral Adama was the first one who realized this. I was there when the battlestar Galactica was re-arming herself in Ragnar. A man attacked the admiral. Careful autopsy and blood work have revealed that that man was not human, but a Cylon." Murmurs began spreading thru the press room. "The Cylons look like us now. Flesh, blood, bones... the works. The pictures you see are confirmed Cylon models. And we now know that each model has multiple copies." She paused again, looking intensely into the cameras. "Now. Let me make one thing clear. If you see one of these 'people', do NOT play the hero. Call the authorities and let them handle it. Also, I will not tolerate witch hunts where people accuse each other of being a Cylon! Again, let the authorities handle it or you might be adding to the problem. Now..." She calmed herself for the annoying part. "Questions?"

The room erupted as reporters were almost walking over each other. She pointed at a woman.

"Yes, Kellan Brody, Caprica 5 news. These human Cylons are a shock, for sure, but are there more models than the 6 we see here?"

"Possibly. Admiral Nagala thinks so. It would be great luck if we by chance got all of them. And I concur with his assessment. So as I said. Be careful and DO not point fingers or play heroes. Military intelligence is on it." She pointed to another reporter.

"James McManus, Caprica times. You mentioned that we will strike back at the Cylons. Any details on that?"

"Of course you know that I can't divulge military secrets. Even if I knew them."

"Sekou Hamilton, Aerelon Gazette. You said you are basically giving carte blanche to Nagala. Is that wise?"

"Perhaps not, but it's the best course of action. He is a capable man and I, unlike my predecessor, gods rest his soul, will not micro manage the military and drown them with politics. I will let them do what they were intended to do."

"Many believe Adar himself is to blame for this mess anyway."

"Perhaps partially. Our military readiness was at an all time low. And as you know I had several heated arguments with him on the educational budget. But then tell me, who could have seen the Cylons going organic?"

The reporters mostly nodded with that assessment.

"Yes, Playa Palacios, Picon Star Tribune. As Sagittaron, Libra and Aquaria were the only worlds not suffering at the consequences of this war, do the governments of those worlds intend to lessen the burden of the suffering worlds by taking in refugees?"

"I am in talks with all member worlds and will be able to give you an answer as soon as a new Quorum is elected. That way I can be far more productive than talking with individual worlds. I will not force any world to do anything they don't want to, but in the spirit of our unity and cooperation I ask them to help."

"Even if the Sagittarians might say it was poetic justice they got spared after suffering for so long under the rule of the others?"

Many reporters began arguing among themselves, some against that notion, others for it.

"Let me explain something about your 'poetic justice'. If the miracle we had that stopped our annihilation had never happened, the Sagittarians would have been just as dead as the rest of us. Also, they have a history of killing their own, or did you forget Tom Zarek? That said, I understand their past plight, but this is now and not years or centuries ago."

"D'Anna Biers, Fleet News Service. Speaking of the past, I heard rumours the Cylons used the CNP as a tool to shut down the fleet. Any comments?"

"No, no comments on that at this time."

"And if true, it would implicate Gaius Baltar as a conspirator with the Cylons?"

"Dr. Baltar is currently at Picon fleet HQ. From all we know, a Cylon woman used his program against us. The doctor is in the clear and looking at his own creation and on how the Cylons did what they did." That part was a lie. Nagala briefed her on Baltar's involvement. She hated to not have someone to prosecute, but when Baltar signed the 'nonexistent' papers, he was in the clear, as long as he worked for the military, which might be for the rest of his life. She understood the reasons, but hated them anyway. One man's sin of hubris and gluttony of the sexual type almost cost them everything.

"Another question on the subject of war that many people have is where this 'shockwave' originated from, what it was and who send it?"

"We are all looking into this, but for the moment we have no leads."

"Really? My sources tell me it originated either from Caprica or Gemenon? Perhaps the military is conducting some secret weapons research that went wrong but ended up doing good?"

Laura eyed Biers who was partially smirking. It was a subtle kind of smirk, the one that announces a challenge.

"First time I've heard of something as outrageous like that, Ms. Biers. You seem to have an awful lot of 'informants'."

"I'm just that good. My last question. What are you doing with the captured prisoners? Will they be tried? Are they..."

"That is also a military secrets. Suffice it to say, if they don't cooperate, things will get uncomfortable for them. As machines, technically they have no rights..."

* * *

 **Galactica CIC**

 _"... which means it is in their best interest to cooperate. The interrogators don't have to follow the typical rules of conduct with them..."_

"Dee, shut it off."

She nodded and did as ordered. The entire CIC staff and the Chief were currently in the CIC, as Adama asked them to come.

"Chief, how's it looking?"

"Will have all the staff, ammo and Vipers ready in 2 days. The starboard flight pod in 3 days with all the people in the dry-dock working overtime."

"Good. Sorry to tell you this, chief, but because of this, I can't give you or your crew some off time to see family or friends. I hope you understand."

"I do sir. Wouldn't be the first time I pulled a double shift."

Bill smiled at the chiefs honest ,if a bit strains response. He turned to Saul. "Saul, they found Ellen in the ruins of Queenstown." Saul began weeping. "You can hitch a ride with me, I have to return to Picon HQ anyway. Get a ride down then."

"Thanks' Bill. Really... Frak it..." Bill padded him on the back, happy to see Saul was relieved. He continued to Lee.

"Son. I know our relationship is rocky at the best of times, but... I need a CAG. You are a great pilot and a natural leader."

Lee looked at the other CIC crew members who were waiting for his answer. "Dad... we really did not have the best relationship. Zak's gone. Now mom as well... " They had just gotten the news. "So frak it, I want payback like everyone else. Sure, I'll be your CAG."

The 2 Adama's hugged after many years for the first time as the room's atmosphere lighten up. "Also, I'm giving out promotions, so you're a major now." He turned to the woman he basically saw as a daughter. "Kara."

"Sir."

"You may be the best pilot I ever saw, but your leadership and people skills suck if I'm honest. Hope you don't mind Lee making the shots?"

"Nah, I hate paperwork. He can have it."

"Frak you too, Kara." Lee returned the shot.

"But you won't get off from responsibility, 'captain' Thrace." Lee laughed and Kara cursed.

"Lt. Gaeta."

"Sir."

"This will be a cyber war as well. You are my cyber and computer expert. So, 'captain' Gaeta, any ideas you have on gaining an edge, making the computers better, don't hesitate and tell me. But the fleet admirals orders stand. No networking. And I agree."

"Yes sir!"

"Helo. Chief."

"Yes, admiral?"

"I know how you two felt about Boomer, but... it's true. Tests confirmed it. She's a Cylon." Both men knew this would come. Galen threw himself into work to forget it. Helo didn't have such an option. "I know this will hit you two the most. So if either of you after the Galactica is made ready need to be reassigned or transferred, tell me."

"Sir, I think I speak for the chief and me, when I say... we are staying. No matter what Sharon is, we know who she was. That'll have to be enough. But... I'll need a new pilot on my raptor."

"Helo's right. I agree, sir." Galen added.

"Then that's it. Any questions?"

"Just one." Kara spoke before anyone else. "When do we get some payback? And where are we going?"

"Sorry to say, but I don't have the answers to either question. But I do have a feeling the fleet admiral has a special assignment for us."

"With this old rust bucket? What kind of mission would he send us on?" Saul asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I intend to ask him. Now... Saul, you come with me to the raptor, chief, get my ship ready. Gaeta, the CIC is yours, everyone else, dismissed."

As the CIC began getting emptier and Bill and Saul left for their ride, Lee returned to the corridor and grabbed his gear and personal belongings. What few he still had left, since most others went up in a ball of fire in Caprica city. "Hey Kara, care to show me to the CAG's quarters?"

"Sorry Lee. Have my own ride to catch! I'm sure Lt. Dualla will be glad to show you. She's one of the few in no hurry anywhere, since her folks didn't get nuked."

* * *

 **Raptor 028, en route to Picon HQ**

Saul and Bill were looking outside at the orbital HQ of the fleet. In the distance they saw the dry-dock part where the Galactica was currently parked.

"Frak me Bill, first time I actually see the mess we have. A whole fifth of the HQ is missing."

"And that's us being lucky. If the other nukes hadn't been shot down when the defence grid came back on-line... "

"Yeah, bye bye Picon HQ. An awful lot of raptors approaching the flag officer's landing bay if you ask me."

"Everyone with the rank of rear admiral or higher has been summoned."

"I guess."

As the raptor landed and began its descent via the lift into the belly of the station, the 2 friends saw the organised chaos on the lower decks. On his left, Saul recognised someone just departing a landed raptor. "Bill, look. Major Fisk. That means..."

"Cain is back." They both saw her drop from the raptors wing just as theirs was towed next to it.

As they departed their transport, Cain was still there, waiting for them.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day you and me are on the same rank, admiral." she saluted him.

He returned the gesture. "Hard times and all, admiral."

"Guess your retirement is postponed?"

"Indefinitely. Come, let's walk..." He motions her to go to the same direction, Saul and Fisk right behind them.

"Yes, better not keep Nagala waiting."

Once in the lift, Cain turned to Adama. "How bad is it? Really? I only got pieces of it."

"Where's the Pegasus?"

"Being escorted by the Perseus into dry-dock at Scorpia... or what's left of it. Now, answer me."

"Not as bad as it could have been. 300 million plus dead, our infrastructure is damaged. Our leadership crippled... but the toasters are far worse off."

"Good. Any fraking idea what that was that saved our collective asses?"

"That's the question of the day. Military intelligence is on it."

"As long as that school teacher doesn't frak us up like that moron did..."

"She won't. I had the pleasure of meeting her. She was on my ship when this mess started. And she made a passionate speech a few minutes ago. She is giving Nagala free command to do as he sees fit."

"At least something..." The doors opened, but this was not their floor. In the corridor were 4 MP's escorting... Gaius Baltar. Bill's expression stiffened.

"Em... this one looks a bit preoccupied... Perhaps..."

"Move it, doc!" The lead MP shoved him into the lift.

As the lift moved again, Bill couldn't stop himself any longer. "So, doctor. I hear you intend to lend the military your genius. Am I right?"

All day he got angry looks, but he still hadn't gotten used to it. "Yes... emmm... admiral... Adama? Oh You talked to the president? Could you...?"

"No. She said your Nagalas problem. Don't push your fraking luck. You know the alternative." It was a cold response. Bill knew Baltar was used, but he still broke protocol, and that really pissed him off. As the doors opened again, the MP's began moving out.

"Em, yes... guess this is my floor."

"Guess it is." It was another hangar, but this one was filled with Cylon parts, raiders, basestar scrap, centurion remains and other unidentified components.

As they continued on their way to reach the command level, Cain got curious. "What was that about?"

"Nagala will tell you. I can't, as much as I would love to. All you need to know is that a blond female Cylon used his CNP against us."

Cain froze. The only blonde Cylon on those pictures... "One of those models did this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I had one on my ship. IT expert. As we got the update on the colonies from a raptor, she bailed. Before we knew what was going on, she killed 4 of my people and stole a raptor. We managed to damage it as our vipers went to pursuit it, but she managed to jump."

"Frak indeed. Her model is the only one we don't have a prisoner of. We only know how they look."

"You have prisoners?"

"Yes. Don't know where and don't want to know. I had 3 of them on my ship."

"3?!"

"A raptor pilot, the fraking PR guy and a priest."

The doors opened up again as they stepped out. There several MP's were waiting, with needles.

"What's this?" Cain asked confused.

"A new fast blood test that searches for silicon particles in the blood. Sorry sir, but new security protocols until we're sure there are no other Cylon models." The head MP explained.

A few minutes and a small amount of blood later, the officers all took their seats at the round table.

Fisk and Saul had left even before the blood test for a short talk, before Saul left for Picon. That and this meeting was only for flag and intelligence officers only.

"Colonel Sanders will begin with a report on the interrogations of the prisoners." Nagala began after the opening statement.

Said colonel stood up and moved to the large screen the majority of the table was facing. There the pictures of all the known Cylon models were displayed.

"You are all aware of these known models so far. During our interrogation sessions, which were in some cases... a bit unpleasant, we learned that they use a numbering system, not just names. "He points to the picture of the priest found on the Galactica. "Number One." He moved to the picture of the corpse from Ragnar. "Two." He continued until he reached Boomer. "Eight."

"We're missing a Three and Seven." Nagala noticed. "So our suspicion was correct. There are still unknown models. At least 2."

The colonel nodded. "At least 2, sir."

"Have we found any more of the known models?" Adama inquired.

"Several of each type. We found a One in the ruins of the same bar we found colonel Tigh's wife, a Two in a transport ship, a Four in a garbage disposal unit, another Eight as a civilian pilot... the frakers just kept popping up. A Four was even the physician of the Caprica Buccaneers! We arrested him when we sent a rescue raptor to find them when they went training in the mountains."

"A Six." Cain cursed. "We have one of those?"

"Emm." He looked at his notes. "No sir. The one we did find on a civilian transport, killed herself to avoid capture. The one that implanted the CNP is still nowhere to be found and... we now have the info on the one from your transmission."

"Yes, bitch played me hard."

"They all played us, Helena." Nagala reminded her. "Don't let your personal feeling get in the way of your job!"

"Yes, sir. I didn't forget. But the way they can manipulate us... it's unsettling."

"Continue, colonel."

"Thru our interrogations we also learned 2 disturbing things. Mostly from partial information's we managed to piece together from multiple interrogations, not from a single one."

"That being?"

"First off, we now know why the toasters have no fear of dying."

"As if a machine can die or was alive to begin with." Was the common response in the room.

"Perhaps, but we now know why they are not afraid. We believe they have a form of downloading ability. They call it resurrection."

"Resurrection?"

"Yes. It has to be some form of downloading or the ability to transfer their programs from body to body. Would also explain why there are many copies of a model."

"What could be the range of this... ability?" Cain asked.

"No idea, but ... ehm, Baltar believes it requires a specialized kind of ship to do so, not the basestars."

"Baltar... We can't trust that hack even one bit!" Admiral Lennox raged. Everyone here but Cain already knew of Baltar's involvement.

"In this case I agree with the doctor. The logistical needs and capabilities needed for resurrection is probably beyond the ability of a pure combat ship like a basestar."

"Which means we need to spread our search further and find these... resurrection ships." Nagala responded. "Any idea on the range? If we knew the range of this ability..."

"Unfortunately no, sir."

Nagala realized that this would make the search more difficult. "And the other thing?"

"Sir... During our interrogation some clues and hints started falling. We believe the Cylons... may have the location of Kobol."

The room went silent. Kobol. The so called birthplace of humanity. It was only myth. Just like the 13th tribe.

"That's all hogwash and you know it!" Admiral Lennox dismissed that report. "They are throwing us false trails to distract us! They..."

"It might be true." Adama interrupted Lennox's rant.

Nagala intervened before Lennox would response. "Care to explain? You of all people are the least religious of all here. I can't understand your logic."

"All scientific research shows we originated from somewhere else. We also know that all myths and legends have to have a basis somewhere. Also, where did that shockwave originate from? If it wasn't us, it can only be one of 2 things. A natural phenomenon or... another civilization out there. And we for frak's sake know the Cylons would not self-sabotage like that!"

Small talks began between individual admirals. Nagala however remains silent. He looked at the colonel. "Anything else?"

"No sir." The colonel concluded his report and sat back down.

"I do hope the prisoners are still capable of standing."

"We were not too rough with them, sir. No... permanent damage. But... there was one exception. One prisoner that was... unique."

"Who?"

The colonel looked at Adama. "The raptor pilot Eight." Adama did not show any emotions, but he didn't know what to think. She, like with everyone else, pulled the wool over his eyes. "She... doesn't act. We believe she thinks she is a human. The other Eights we found were nothing like her."

"Any idea why that is?" Adama wanted to know, since this was once his pilot.

"The only logical conclusion is she was programmed with another personality."

"So a sleeper agent." Cain saw where this was going. "Makes sense, she can't deny or say anything she doesn't know of. And we don't know the trigger to get her to return to normal."

The colonel nodded. "I'm sorry admiral Adama. But the Boomer you knew might not have ever existed."

Hours passed as plans were made. Everything from rebuilding and strengthening the defences to which battlestar can be salvage and of course the offensive plans. No one was surprised when Cain volunteered on the offensive part. In the end the known map of the galaxy was again shown on the screen.

"One last thing. We discussed plans involving every admiral here, except you, Bill." Nagala said as he was preparing to conclude today's meeting. He stood up and went to the screen showing the galaxy. There the colonies were depicted by a red dot on the outer edge of the galaxy in the Outer arm. The centre of the galaxy was above the arm while the lower part of the ram was crossed in half with the armistice line. Everything below that belonged to the Cylons, until it reached the void of space where the galaxy ended. Then a 3D triangle began extending from the colonies into the opposite direction of the border. "Bill. Somewhere in this area marked by the triangle we believe is Kobol. Your mission will be to find and secure it. After that we might send other exploration ships deeper out. But since we know the Cylons were there already, not only did they violate the agreement but there still might be some of them out there. So... your secondary objective will be to find any Cylon bases and outposts. If you can destroy or capture them, do so, but if you find yourself in a inferior position, retreat and contact the colonies via raptors."

"Sir, with all due respect, that is still several thousand cubic light years of space. Is this area based on what we gathered from the prisoners?"

"Yes. As well as our own research where the fleet from the great exodus most likely originated from. As far as we know, it can't be further than 2200 light years."

"Admiral Nagala. Far from me or any of us to question your decision... but why waste resources and manpower on a wild goose chase?" Cain wanted to know. This was pointless to her.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it's not. But even if Kobol is not found, we need to know how much infrastructure the enemy may have behind us. As for Kobol. First off, it will give our people hope again. Right now we only have rage. Second it will add another planet to our inventory. Third it might lead us to Earth..."

"Sorry, sir. But Earth is an even bigger myth than Kobol."

"We will see. I personally also don't believe in it, but... something saved us. And it was not some blunder from Caprica in an R&D lab. I know, we checked everywhere. Satellites show this shockwave originated from Gemenon."

Everyone got annoyed by that. "And they won't let us just waltz in and strip search the whole planet, right?" Lennox asked.

"In the impact sites we can, since we are helping with the clean up. The rest is going to be an issue. I already asked the president to twist the arm of whoever will represent Gemenon on the new Quorum." Nagala sat back down. "We can only hope the security officers can narrow the search down just from the orbital photos."

"Sir." Bill finally spoke. "I have no problem with this mission. Some of my crew might, but I don't. But I will need support."

"I already planned for that. As you can understand, any and all Mercury's are off the table, they are needed here. Your task force will be comprised of the Galactica, 2 Valkyrie class battlestars, 1 Sobek class battlestar, 4 Minotaur heavy gunships, 2 Janus missile cruisers, 1 Atlas class heavy support ship, 3 Celestra mobile repair ships, one marinestar, 7 supply ships and 2 mining ships. On top of that 1 Athena class reconnaissance and science ship will be added."

"Your adding civvies to the fleet?"

"It was a compromise. The president asked for it."

"Didn't she assure us she won't interfere?" Cain said the obvious.

"This was the only thing she requested, I assure you. So, any questions?"

"Just one sir. If we find Kobol or encounter the Cylons... that's clear to me. But what about the other possibility?"

"You mean the 13th tribe?" Lennox inquired. Adama didn't respond but Nagala got what Bill was asking.

"If you should encounter non human life forms that are NOT Cylons, do not engage them, unless absolutely necessary, should they show signs of hostility."

The room went silent. Alien life. Many in the room were somewhat religious, so this was a hard thing to swallow. If you buried your head in the sand and stay in your own solar system, it's easy to ignore such possibilities. After all, the priests always say the galaxy is devoid of life and was made by the gods for humans alone.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, R &D sector**

"So, what do you think this bundle of nerves could be?" An engineer asked as they pulled out more organic material from a raider corpse.

"No idea, but it was... part of the optical system. Maybe their version of the optical nerve?"

"Your both wrong." Baltar butted in. "As you can see, it leads from the optical scanning device to the what we now know is the nav computer. This was a link that enabled this fighter to execute pinpoint jumps. The 'eye' saw the stars and transferred this data to the nav computer instantly. This way this little ship knew where it was almost as if on instinct. Then all it needed was calculate where it wanted to go based on the data where it is and execute a jump. Much more efficient than our systems." Balter then kneeled down to look into the raised raider. He pushed one of the engineers aside. "See? That long optical cable that has the nerve bundles surrounding it and leads from the optical scanner directly to this thing's version of brain, that IS your optical nerve." Baltar stood up again and cleaned his hands of the blood and... for a lack of a better term, guts of the raider.

The other engineers were silent for a moment but then decided to go back to work. Arrogant or not, Baltar still managed to make them look like first semester students, even in a field not his own. Biology.

"And based on that conclusion, doctor. Can we use the knowledge to improve our own nav systems?" Major Aespo asked. He was currently in charge to keep an eye on Baltar and record his progress. The military will milk him for everything he's worth.

Baltar sighed. "Not at the moment, but perhaps for the next gen nav computers. But the miniaturised jump drive will definitely be an improvement. Perhaps we can even add jump capabilities to our vipers one day."

"Good to hear. Keep this up and maybe we'll let you off the hook when your 60."

* * *

 **Gememnon, temple of the Lords of Kobol, 2 days later**

Livia was working hard in the vault to get to the bottom of things. Of course she was just retracing the steppes so many did before her. The inspected all items displayed in the vault. She read the copy of the book of Pythia several times. She inspected the ring and tried to compare the symbols on the middle ring to every known language. She even went to scientific books and made comparisons there. She was right where she began 2 days ago. With nothing.

Currently she was sitting behind the table in the books corner of the vault, drinking hot tea. She had a pile of books on the table, most copies of originals who were too fragile to be read themselves. But perhaps that was the issue! It hit her as she stood up and began taking the original's from the book cases. She was as careful as she could be to not damage the old books or texts.

Hours passed and again she was at square on. All the books were now on the table. Her head was hurting and eyes were showing signs of fatigue. She knew what she had to do. The only thing she could do. The only thing left. The original book of Pyhtia. It was the oldest book here. The source of many of the books she just went thru. But dared she take it out of her encasement and read it? That book is so old she might damage it. But... she was at an end with her research. She had to do it. After all, if you make copies of copies, somewhere along the line mistakes creep in. Or parts of the original text is missed, ignored or... forgotten.

She turned the alarm off with her new administrative privileges. As she took the original to the table she was working at for the past few hours, she carefully laid it down and opened the first page. The book really showed signs of age, water damage, smearing, even smaller blood stains here and there. More time passed as she continued her work. As she was about halfway thru, she noticed something strange. As she touched the pages she was yet to reach, some of them were... held together. She skipped several pages and went directly to that part. She inspected the pages that were held together... by something. If she would have to guess, someone had glued them together a long time ago. Taking some tools to help her in this problem, first she tried the magnifying glass to see if she can make out the 'missing' pages. It was odd. The missing pages began where Pythias prophecy of the 12 snakes, dying leader and the caravan in the stars began. "All that has happened before, will happen again." She heard that sentence from birth on. It was everywhere. Leonis even had a commercial company use that slogan all the time. "Life here began out there..." The other sentence well known to every Colonial. But here the strange thing was... it didn't end. It was ended by someone. The text that should follow was smeared beyond recognition.

She then tried to open the glued pages apart with every tool she had, but couldn't force them in fear of destroying them. But she did have one more tool not available to any priest before her. A new fancy scanning apparatus they acquired from Caprican institute of technologies. While the priests despised technology here, they were not beyond using it for their own agendas.

She placed the book in the scanning part of the device, letting the page with the intentionally smeared text be exposed. Behind it were all the glued pages anyway, so she could scan everything at once.

After minutes of scanning, the device finished. She returned the book to its proper place and went to work. Another advantage she had over the other priests, she had a scientific education. Somewhat. But enough to know how to use reconstruction software. More hours passed. Masking sense of any information she got from the glued together pages was a real pain staking task, but at least now she was making some kind of progress. The smeared text on the other hand... she just finished reconstructing it.

"Life here began out there... on Earth... EARTH!? What the frak? The 13th tribe...? What is going on!?"

She stood up and exited the vault. The 2 guards noticed her distress. "Your holiness, what seems to be the problem?"

"This is... I can't believe it, I... I need to talk with Aperia, right NOW!"

"What is all the ruckus here!?" It was holly father Spiros. He was the head chronicler of the Lords. His position was only second to the high priestess. He was on his daily routine when he heard Livia scream.

"Your greatness I must speak with Aperia! I may have found something important..."

"Calm yourself, child. Walk with me. Guards, I'll take care of this." They bowed and went back to guard duty.

As Livia and Spiros walked she tried to explain what she had just found out, but for some reason Spiros was not willing to listen to her.

"Greatness, don't you understand what this could mean? We need to inform..."

"I know perfectly well, what it means. It means my protests on getting that infernal machine here were legitimate. I knew something like that could happen."

"What? what do you...?"

He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into a room he was secretly guiding her to. Inside was a shrine devoted to the gods, but what really stuck out was a deep pit under it. This was the shrine of sin, how the Lords of Kobol cast the 12 tribes out of paradise and the pit represented humanities punishment for their sins.

"You foolish girl." He released her and revealed a weapon in his other hand.

"You knew!?"

"We, the chroniclers of the Lords have always know. We protected the people from the truth they did not want to hear!"

"Then why not just destroy Pythia's book?"

"That would be a sacrilege. And believe me, we tried."

Livia thought for a moment after that little bit of information. "Chronicler Desmond! 200 years ago he was tried for treason against the Lords! He tried to burn the entire vault down!"

"If he had succeeded... alas, from that day on the vault had every security measure possible. Or did you not think I was not informed when you took the book out of its casing? No alarm can truly be deactivated there. If only my old bones would have been faster! Your death would be just another in a long line of 'accidents'. But now..."

"Now I've heard enough!" It was Aperia, with 2 of her personal guards. "So, for centuries you chroniclers were lying and manipulating us! Used us. All to keep the power you had!?"

He tried to turn around, but saw the guards were already aiming at him. "The high priestess was never the real power here! It was always US! We did the Lords bidding. You, all of you, the high mothers before you, you were all just a PR stunt! To make the general public, not just the religious people support us and like us. We were seen as backward. Outdated." He threw his weapon aside and turned around with his hands stretched out. "What, did you really think a stupid gullible woman like you was in power here? Please. We have served the gods since the foundation on Kobol. Long before this place was even build."

"And now, you will go down with it! Guards, arrest him!"

As they went for him, he took a step backwards, passing Livia who was still standing there. He reached the edge of the pit... and jumped.

The guards were too slow to stop him. Livia went to Aperia and cried. "I never thought..."

"Neither did I, child. But we must find out what he was trying to protect. Come. Guards, escort us to the vault."

As they reached the vault entrance, they saw something was wrong. The 2 guards Livia passed before as she went looking for Aperia, were dead. Lying on the floor with deep stab wounds.

Aperia went to see if they could be helped. "We're too late." She looked at one of her guards. "Sound the alarm. We don't know which priest we can trust, but you guards have sworn to obey me first above all things." She looked at the other. "You, come with us, and have your weapon ready."

They entered the vault. It was wrecked and the machine Livia had just used was smashed beyond use. More than that, Pythia's book was now burning on the floor, along with 2 corpses. One male, one female.

"The monsters. They destroyed a priceless artefact!" The guard cursed.

"They did more than that. They must have figured out they couldn't protect their secret any longer. So they took the book and destroyed it along with their lives. And since the machine you used and the computer as well are destroyed, they might have succeeded." She turned to Livia. "I should be angry at you for breaking the rules and taking the sacred book out of its casing. But thinking about it now, it was the chroniclers that put those laws into effect. For obvious reasons. It is a shame they succeeded in taking the secrets with them."

"Perhaps not, your holiness." Livia smiled and pulled a small memory disk out of her pocked. "Here is all the information from the scan and the initial analysis I made. I wanted to show you in person on your private computer... I never thought It would be the last copy."

Aperia hugged her and laughed. "Well done, young one."

"But what if it shows us things we don't want to hear?"

"That is a risk we will have to take."

* * *

 **Battlestar Pegasus, Cain's quarters**

Helena was currently taking a break from work. Or in her case some exercise. She was on her stepper which had set to the highest difficulty. Colonel Belzen, her XO, was also there, giving her an update on the repairs.

"Port fighter bay will be 100% operational in 2 days. We are scheduled to receive all the needed viper replacements in the next 30 hours. Shaw got the nav computer up to 100% running status again while the chief said the sub-light engines are almost 100% restored. But the jump drive will take another 3 to 4 days minimum."

"Good. Tell the chief if the jump drive is not up and running at peak efficiency in that time, I'll come down there myself. Now... security."

"Right. As you ordered, I placed extra guards at all key sections, including the armoury."

"Good. Tell them they have a fire on sight order if they see a skin job."

Belzen nodded. "One more thing. Like I told you before this mess began. You need a break. Before you break. You are pushing yourself too hard."

"Frak that. I need to get my ship ready for the offensive. I'll relax when I get to squash some toasters! Now. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

* * *

 **Presidential office, 2 days later**

Laura barely had any chance to sleep. The work was overwhelming her. And her illness was not making things better. But currently she was having a much needed break. and she was expecting a visitor.

Her buzzer alerted her back to the presidential desk. "Yes, Billy?"

 _"Madam president, your 2 O'clock is here."_

"Thank you Billy. Send him in."

As the doors opened up by the guards outside, a familiar face was revealed. well, familiar to her, based on what they went thru in the past days.

"Admiral Adama. Thank you for coming."

"When the president calls, I have to answer." He tried to joke about it.

"Well, not so much in these days, with the military being as busy at it is. Come, let's have a seat."

They sad at the side table where usually some beverages were served to guests in a far less formal manner.

"So, I hear you have been appointed as the expedition leader?"

"Yes, I was. Came as a surprise to me as well."

"Oh?"

"Well, I expected Nagala to use me in a different way than on the front. The Galactica isn't the youngest ship anymore. but Kobol? Didn't se that one coming."

"Yes. Surprised me as well, when I heard of it. But... if the Cylons really did tell the truth, even if under some extreme circumstances... Then we can't ignore it."

"I agree. But what worries me is not so much Kobol."

"Cylons?"

"A bit, but not the main issue I have. The 13th tribe is one, the other is the possibilities of... other life forms."

Laura listened to the last part intensely. "I know you are not a religious man, but do you honestly think there is other intelligent life out there?"

"I do. This universe is too big that we can be so arrogant to believe we are the only ones in it."

Laura smiled sadly. "One of the things I learned to admire about you. Your practicality. I hope you don't mind I added a civilian ship to your fleet, but when it comes to exploration, it should help immensely."

"I may not like it, but I accept it. So, if there is nothing else..."

"One last thing." She returned to her working desk and picked up a book from it. "You lend me this book when we had time to kill in Scorpia orbit. I finished it in the few spare hours I had."

"As I said back then. You don't lend books. You gift them. And it was a gift."

Laura reluctantly put the book back down. "Well then, thank you admiral. Now..."

"It's Bill."

"Right. Bill, safe journeys."

* * *

 **Picon, military emergency hospital, outskirts of Queenstown, 4 days later**

The sound of a heart monitor beeping was the only noise in the room. Ellen was still unconscious, no surprise there. She would come thru, but her head wound made it impossible to wake her up prematurely. Saul was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Ellen. I hope you can hear me. I'm going to leave for a while. well, for an unknown amount of time. But I'll be back. I promise. we'll work things out. You'll see. I'll... try to get my bad habits under control."

A knock on the door got him out of his talk with his wife. "Yes?"

It was Bill. "Sorry to do this to you, Saul, but we have to go."

"Yeah." He wiped his few tears away. "See you soon, Ellen."

Once in the corridor, he joined Bill as they made their way out. "You arranged everything."

"I did, Bill. Transferred all my savings to her account so the doctors can keep treating her even when I'm away."

Bill nodded. He knew how difficult this must be for Saul. His XO was currently the only one in the taskforce Bill would command, that knew their objective.

"How was the funeral?"

Now it was Bill's turn to get a bit emotional. They just exited the hospital and were going to the landing area where their raptor was waiting.

"Traditional. Just the way she would have wanted it."

"And Lee?"

"Hit him a lot harder than me. Even more so when there is barely anything of her to bury."

"That bad?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

 **Perimeter of Colonial space, just outside the Red line, 2 hours later**

The Galactica jumped into existence. The rest of the taskforce was already assembled. days ago Adama met with all the ship commanders and got a feeling for all of them. They were all competent and combat veterans. That was good. The captain of the science ship not so much. Civilians. Of course he couldn't blame him, he was only doing his job. The one sour part of that gathering was that no commander was given any info on what their mission would be. Neither was anyone on the Galactica, aside from Saul.

Admiral Adama was standing in the CIC, his crew waiting for his speech. He held the phoone in his hand as Dee patched him thru the entire taskforce.

"This is admiral Adama. As you know, we have received a mission from fleet admiral Nagala personally. The civilian ship, the Athena will accompany us on our journey , as asked by president Roslin. All of you are asking yourself one question. what is this mission? We will not be going to the front. For reasons you don't need to know, HQ has ordered us to scout out space in the other direction of the Cylon border. They fear that the enemy might have violated the original peace contract and scouted this space anyway. If we are to find any Cylon ships, we destroy them. If we find any bases, we capture or destroy them. If we find ourselves facing superior numbers, we fall back. In every scenario, we sand raptors back to report the situation. But..." He paused for a moment. "This is only the secondary objective. The primary one is... to fink Kobol."

Murmurs began spreading across the CIC. "Silence! The old man is not finished." Saul shut them up.

"If there is a Kobol or not, I don't know. But we are travelling into the great unknown. For the first time in centuries, we will pass the Red line. Our course is the Promar sector. we stick together and every time we arrive at a location, we send raptors out to scout our next possible location. This may be a long journey, but we have our orders. Carry them out. Remember your duty to the colonies. And remember the safety of this fleet. Everything else is of secondary importance. Thank you." He put the phone down again.

"Captain Gaeta."

"Sir?"

"Have the coordinates to our next jump location been transmitted?"

"Yes sir, the fleet has confirmed it."

"Good. Prepare to jump the fleet. T minus 1 minute."

The CIC crew went to work.

* * *

 **Gememnon, temple of the Lords of Kobol, 3 days later**

Livia had managed to save what she could from the memory disk. The smeared text was clearly visible now, but the inaccessible pages were another thing. The text on those was all garbled up and the programs had a hard time making sense of them, since they were one on top of another. To say that Aperia was not pleased was an understatement. First off, to learn that the Earth is suppose the birthplace of humanity... in the old days anyone saying that would have been hanged. But the other issue was even more enraging for her. She had a house cleaning problem. She called all high priests and their subordinates to Gemenon. They needed to address the issue of the chroniclers. Somehow, most of them rather committed suicide, or went into hiding. And now Aperia had trust issues. If even among them there were some who had their own agendas, the trust was broken and needed to be rebuild. But the one debate that really split the priests right down the middle was what to do about the ring and this new knowledge. Should they inform the public? President? Admiralty?

Livia had just finished a spectral scan of a small section of the text. It was a really slow process. But she began seeing some sense in the gibberish of the first line.

"And thus he came thru the portal of water to tell us the truth, the one..." She squinted her eyes, trying to see what the last part was. "... the one who was judged by... god. By god? As in singular?"

* * *

 **Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command, Earth date February 15, 2005**

"Sir, SG-1 reporting as ordered." Carter announced to general O'Neill. As she entered the conference room with Daniel and Teal'c, she noticed general Hammond in the room as well. "Sir, what is this about?"

"Well, sorry kids, but your well deserved rest has to wait."

"You mean the whole save the galaxy from the replicators and Anubis is not enough?" Daniel asked.

"You know space monkey. I'm begining to think you got kicked out of the ascended club for a reason. Again."

"You two can argue about this later, Jack. SG-1, please take a seat." Hammond urged them so he could continue.

"General Hammond, what is the emergency?" Was Teal'c's question.

He turned on a monitor where... Daniel was sitting behind a strange green ship, holding something Carter recognised on the spot. _"If you are seeing this message, then it means that we succeeded and managed to steal the ZPM from Ra..."_ Hammond stopped the recording.

"This is a message for SG-1, from SG-1."

* * *

This is a second story I'm trying out. The first one will be continued, don't worry. In this story, I will not add any other crossovers, to not make it over complicated. As well as to try another scenario. What if Earth had unknown help from the first time they stepped thru the gate (but nowhere near as much as in To change fate). And this also had the unintended consequences of ensuring the survival of the colonies. Will follow mostly cannon development of SG-1 except where I write the differences in flashbacks to explain things. Tell me your ideas, questions and criticism. As long as it's constructive.


	2. The truth revealed

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter two: The truth revealed.**

* * *

 **Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command, Earth date February 15, 2005**

"This is a message for SG-1, from SG-1." Hammond's words echoed thru the conference room.

"Sir? Emm, I'm lost here." O'Neill admitted. And his head began to hurt.

Daniel ignored Jack's usual response to such things and examined himself on the still video footage. "This is me... in ancient Egypt. Look at the writings on the walls. I know those walls! I was... wait! That ship. Jack, don't you recognise it!"

Carter caught on as well. "Janus time ship. The one we found on P1C- 217."

"Oh right. That again. Maybourne's planet. But... how does this explain, well... that." Jack pointed at the screen.

"Doctor Jackson explains it." Hammond responded and continued to play the video. As Daniel explained the original plan to go back and steal Ra's ZPM, Daniel also had to admit that the original plan went south. The time line was changed when his Jack and Teal'c tried to accelerate the rebellion. Ra killed everyone except Daniel. Left alone, he tried to organise the rebellion himself, but was surprised when a new SG-1 appeared with the puddle jumper he himself was planning to leave hidden for posterity. Well, he did and it worked. But this new SG-1 was from the 'new' timeline where the Giza Stargate was never found... because it was not there. The original Daniel realized that his rebellion was not perfect. But with this new SG-1, it succeeded. The Giza Stargate was buried. Of course the one person from the 'new' SG-1 that was missing was the other Daniel. He died by Teal'c's hands when a Goa'uld infested him.

OK, so far so good, the SG-1 now and here in Cheyenne mountain complex was thinking. The time line was restored, the ZPM secured, so everything was good. Right?

"So, if we already went there, do we still... have to go?" Jack wondered. This whole time travel thing was giving him a not headache, but a migrene.

"Apparently not, sir." Carter analyzed the situation. "We, as in the other 'we' already did that."

"Unfortunately, it does get a bit complicated, colonel Carter. Which is the reason I returned." Hammond said as he put a armoured briefcase on the table. Inside it were... 3 ZPM's.

Jack was scratching his head while looking like a lost child. "Wait a moment! Where did the 2 new ones come from? I thought Ra only had one!"

"That is the real reason I came, Jack. After we found this ZPM and video camera near the original site in Giza we also found the other 2 plus the 2 jumpers. That tells us that... SG-1 altered the future more than we thought."

"Then... how are we to tell what was altered?" Teal'c asked what everyone who already knew about this was asking themselves.

O'Neill was really getting annoyed with this time travel BS. That's why he wanted to destroy the original jumper in the first place. "Good question, T. And since this is Danny boys mess, I say he solves it."

"And I think I know where to look for clues."

"Where, doctor Jackson?" Hammond wanted to know, since this was now his mission from the Pentagon.

"Catherine Langford. It was her life's work and research she left me when she passed away. That was where I found the clue on Ra having a ZPM. So there has to be more..." Daniel left the conference room, not bothering to ask to be dismissed.

"Oh, by the way, you can go... and stuff..." Jack shouted after him. "So, what can we do about this, sir?"

"Nothing for now, Jack. But, the international committee has decided to send 2 of the 3 ZPM's we got from Atlantis back to them, since they now need them more and we got a surplus."

Then Carter remembered. "Sir, since we now have a surplus, is the Midway project still planned?"

"As far as I know. ZPM or not, we need to conserve the power they have. Unless someone in Washington tells us otherwise."

A few minutes later Hammond had left with the ZPM's. O'Neill returned to his office as Carter and Teal's joined him. "So, sir? You think the other us did this?"

"If you mean after kicking Ra off the Earth, go around the galaxy with the jumper, which was far more advanced than anything the snakes had, in order to acquire technology for, well, us... then yeah. Sounds like something I would do."

"You mean acting reckless, sir?" Sam poked fun at him.

"Perhaps the other 'us' did more than that." Teal'c finally added his thoughts. "Perhaps they went to Atlantis as well. With a ZPM powering the Antarctica outpost, they were able to dial Pegasus." It made sense. When Anubis was preparing to attack Earth, Jack did the downloading of Ancient knowledge thing to save the planet. Anubis got wind of this and pushed his time table forward. Once they arrived at Procarush Taonas with the Prometheus, they retrieved the ZPM from the outpost...

* * *

 **Flashback, Earth orbit, March 19, 2004**

Anubis fleet had arrived. Including his command ship, almost a hundred Ha'tak's and countless Al'kesh. Earth had... 10 ships. The Daedalus, Odyssey, Korolev, Apollo, Sun Tzu, Phoenix, Prince of Wales, Dunkerque, Fuso and Graf Spee. On the bridge of the Odyssey, the de facto Earth flag ship of all the 304's, colonel Paul Emerson was looking over the situation. And it was bad. Earth made significant progress in the years since the Stargate program began, but this... was something else completely. All of Earth's 302's were deployed in between the ships. Over a thousand of them. And for reasons unknown, the Asgard were no where to be found.

"This may be our last stand." Eemrson said with a worried tone. This was not a tactically good situation.

"Sir, hyperspace window appeared in low orbit over Antarctica." Major Kevin Marks reported as the new situation was displayed on the side sensor screen. "It's the Prometheus! They have SG-1 with them and may have a solution. But they need time!"

Emerson knew that if anyone had a solution, it would be SG-1. "Damn it! And Anubis probably spotted them as well. Helm, change course, get us to a geostationary position right over Antarctica. We'll buy SG-1 as much time as possible." Emerson also knew that this would create another problem. Since that continent is not populated, the major Earth nations didn't bother placing any defensive bases there for surface to orbit attack capabilities. So for the moment, they couldn't get any surface support. That... and all the member countries decided to keep that defence in reserve for as long as possible, should a miracle happen and they didn't have to expose their secret to the world.

In space, as feared, Anubis did spot the first ship the Tau'ri ever build and began to redeploy his forces.

"Sir. Anubis is not waiting any longer. He's rushing us."

"So, this is it. To all ships! Open fire!"

In space the 304's began engaging the enemy ships as the 302's did the same with the death gliders. They were outnumbered at least 5 to 1 in fighters and much worse with the capital ships. Whatever SG-1 was planning, they better hurry.

A few minutes later, the battle still raged on and the Earth defence force was making almost no dent into the enemy lines, but some of Anubis forces bypassed the human defenders and entered the atmosphere.

"Sir, the Fuso, Korolev and Apollo are pulling back, their shields are nearly depleted and they have hull breaches. The Dunkerque lost main sub-light engines! And we lost 30% of all 302's. We can't stay here any longer!" Marks reported the dire situation.

"We need to buy SG-1 more time! We..." Emerson, like the rest of the bridge crew stopped. Form the Antarctica surface they saw a pillar of light approaching. And it was shredding the Ha'tak's and death gliders that got past them, apart.

" _This is the Prometheus! SG-1 did it! They found an Ancient outpost and colonel O'Neill is using the main weapons system there! Everyone stand down and let them handle it!"_

Emerson had a smile of relief on his face. "You heard him. To all forces, lean back and enjoy the light show."

In less than a minute, the swarm of drones destroyed the last of Anubis forces, his command ship, as it exploded in a gigantic fireball.

"Well, we're still here." Emerson joked.

"But we have a mess to clean up now." Marks joked back.

"I rather look at it as having spare parts and material in orbit to salvage."

The week that followed was a rather painstaking job or repairing the fleet and beginning the salvage in orbit. Almost every ship the Tau'ri had needed some kind of repairs. Some had one or both hangers crippled. Others their dorsal turret blown off. For the next few months the only operational Earth ship would be the Prometheus.

O'Neill froze himself in the stasis chamber to preserve his life, but one thing that SG-1 did notice when they arrived in the outpost was that once O'Neill tried to remove the ZPM next to the chair, it was not dead. For a few seconds O'Neill hesitated, until Sam snapped him out of it and he just left the current ZPM where it was and put the one he brought with him on the floor next to the chair. It was all in the report SG-1 filed. And it was one of many signs in the past years that something was different.

 **Flashback end. Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command, 2 days later**

Daniel worked the last 2 days without taking a break. He went thru everything Catherine Langford left for him. The answer had to be somewhere in there. And he was right. He found what he was looking for. He asked his SG-1 teammates to come to his study.

"So..." Jack began with his usual good disposition. "You said you found something, space monkey?"

"Yes, please take a seat, all of you... this may take a while." His friends did as asked. Daniel was holing a book in his hands as he joined them. "This is Catherine's old diary."

"So?"

"Well, it's not her first or last diary. It was a special one. One she started writing... when she got a scroll from her father. It was found buried in a sealed container next to the Stargate. She needed years to decipher it. This work outlived her father. And... apparently I wrote that scroll."

Teal'c, Carter and Jack looked at each other, searching if the other understood what Daniel meant. And Carter caught on. "The other you. In the past?"

"Yes. Me, I mean he... damn... this is awkward. Anyway, Catherine finally translated it. And she was shocked when she found out it was addressed to her. Apparently the other me realized that one way or the other she would get it, seeing as her father entrusted so much of his discoveries to her. She understood the importance of the scroll. It contained some minor details on our journeys up until now."

"Now? As in now now?" Jack wondered.

"Jack, don't be an ass. The other us travelled into the past at a similar point in time as now. So they couldn't know anything after this point. They knew about Atlantis location, but no knowledge of the status of our expedition there. They..."

"Wait. Daniel, that makes no sense." Carter reminded him. "We got word from Atlantis almost the same hour when they arrived. And even if they hadn't responded, the ZPM from the outpost was mostly charged and we still had an extra to spare and send them."

"Yes, because they had a full stock of charged ZPM's. The other us didn't the first time around. They, as in the other us, made sure Atlantis had those ZPM's. Just like the ones they deposited for us to find here on Earth."

Sam almost slapped herself. "Wow, now that you mention it... would explain where the 4 ZPM's in Atlantis came from. Remember, when McKay send me his analysis of the power room in Atlantis to double-check his research, I came to the same conclusion. In 10.000 years, the 3 ZPM's they had should have been depleted. And we did find 3 depleted ones in the room."

"So... where did 'we' end up then?" Jack casually asked, getting bored with this conversation.

"Perhaps they returned or... they stayed in Atlantis?"

* * *

 **Flashback, Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, July 16, 2004**

The entire leadership of the expedition were present in the 'conference' room. Weir and colonel Marshall Sumner were both exited and worried at the same time. This was going too well.

"So tell me why did you send Sheppard with a team out already?" Weil questioned Sumner's.

"We need a backup location ASAP, just in case Dr. McKay was wrong about this city being intact. 4 charged ZPM's, 3 of them powering the city? I don't buy it. Even McKay said it was not logical after he made an analysis of the power consumption."

McKay huffed in annoyance. "Yes, I did, but I think you are jumping the gun, colonel. As I said, we are perfectly safe."

"In a galaxy full of unknowns, with a city with no drones. I beg to differ, doctor. Until the Daedalus and Apollo arrive, I won't feel safe at all."

Weir was now getting pissed at how the military was undermining her authority. "And if your decision bites us in the back?"

"I have Pentagons backing. And as I recall, it was doctor McKay who selected that planet."

"Based on the original data in the city's databanks! Which may be outdated, I may add!"

 _"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!"_

They stood up and went to the gate room, which was just next door anyway. "Is it Earth?" Weir inquired.

"No, it's major Sheppard's ID." Dr. Peter Grodin replied.

"Lower the shield then."

The next moment john, Ford and many people no one of the Atlantis expedition had ever seen, began pouring into the ring room.

Now Sumner's got pissed. "Sheppard! What part of 'scout out the place' didn't you get!?"

"We were attacked, sir." John replied, catching his breath. "And I'm afraid they got Barnes and McMullen."

"Who did?"

A young woman who was clearly holding some form of authority over the still arriving people, heard the conversation and decided to join it. "They are known as the Wraith. And ever since the ancestors were defeated by them, they have been using us as a food source in this galaxy."

"Listen lady, I didn't ask for your crap..." Summer's wanted to shut her up, but Weir had other ideas.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Expedition leader here. And you are?"

"Teyla Emmagan."

"Please come with me. And tell me everything you know."

"Dr. Weir, I have to protest..."

"You can protest all you want, colonel Sumner's. Until the Earth committee tells me otherwise, I'm still in charge of this city!"

Alliances were forged and friendships made that day. But unfortunately for the expedition team, enemies were awoken as well. And Sumner's career was in pieces.

* * *

 **Flashback end. Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command**

"Ok, who's bright idea was this anyway?"

Daniel smirked. "Yours, Jack."

General O'Neill was, for once in a long time, without a quick comeback. "Emm, what?"

"The other you. This was his idea. 'Me' leaving this scroll, them gathering technology for... well us. All your idea. Or his... you know what I mean. It sais so in Catherine diary."

Daniel's words were beginning to sink in. But Carter was curious. "Daniel. Do we know what was changed?"

"Not in its entirety. But I do know when it began."

"And?" O'Neill urged him to continue. He was now as curious as everyone else.

"When Catherine recruited me to unlock the Stargate."

* * *

 **Flashback. Abydos, July 21, 1996**

Inside the pyramid, Jack and Daniel had just finished off the head Jaffa guard, by using the ring transporters to decapitate him. Jack was panting hard. That bastard nearly got him.

"Colonel, the nuke!" Daniel pointed to the WMD they brought with them to kill whatever they would discover. Now Ra had upgraded the weapon with weapon's grade naquadah, with the intent to send it back.

"Yes, on it." Jack went to the weapon that was still counting down. And he removed a panel and pulled a pin from it. The weapon stopped. "Good thing Catherine insisted months ago that our eggheads made a modification, should we need to use the weapon. An emergency shutdown."

Daniel joined him. "This was Catherine's idea?"

"Oh yes. Never thought I would be glad she meddled in military affairs."

"But you do realize that we still need to kill that bastard."

They both looked at the transporter platform and the staff weapon lying on the ground next to the decapitated guard. "I've got an idea!" They both said at the same time. Jack went and grabbed the staff weapon and gave Daniel his side arm. Then he removed the transport controller.

"You ready?"

Daniel nodded. "I guess we'll find out."

On his Cheops command ship, Ra was looking at the planet from orbit, waiting for the explosion to happen. All of his Jaffa were dead. All his servants were dead. How dare these slaves rise up against him! He will return with a fleet and remind these insects who the god is and who the insect is. As he was preparing to take the ship into hyperspace, he heard the familiar sound of the ring transporters in use.

"Hi there!" Ra remembered that voice. And he hated it. Before he could react and turn around to activate his personal shield, several gun and staff shots hit him in the back. As his eyes glowed for the last time, Jack turned him over and made sure he was dead. "And good riddance. By the way, get a better interior decorator and architect! I mean a god damn lift in the middle of the bridge?! What were you alien retards thinking?"

In 2 days the expedition, with the help of the Abydonians, managed to find the cartouche and dial back home. To say that major General W. O. West was both surprised and shocked at what he was told, would be an understatement. But now they had a prize to study. Ra's ship. It took weeks to figure out how to land it, and even longer to begin understanding the technology. But in the end, it was all worth it.

Daniel returned home after studying the Abydonians and all that this Goa'uld 'god' gave them to study. But he did not return alone. He came with Sha're. But Daniel remained the chief consultant for any cultural and linguistic needs. Captain Carter was added to the permanent mining and research expedition on Abydos. They were now mining the planet for what naquadah they could find, while people like Carter were studying Ra's ship. But if there were other Goa'uld out there, the Pentagon, for the time being, decided not to explore the gate system. Daniel and Carter protested strongly, but were ignored at the end.

* * *

 **Flashback end. Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command**

Jack smiled at the memory when he killed Ra. And it didn't stay with that. The list of killed snakes was getting longer every year.

"That clever old woman. It was her insisting on the nuke having a failsafe that saved us that day."

"Ehm... well, Jack. Before the change, the other you and me used the rings to teleport the nuke onto Ra's ship."

Carter again was the first to understand the alteration to the time line this would make. "If we hadn't had access to Ra's ship, then... no fleet, no understanding of advanced technology?"

Daniel nodded. "There is probably a lot in here missing or just not mentioned, but that's the gist of it."

Finally it began to dawn on SG-1 how 'they' in essence altered the time line. "Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. Catherine used an interesting coding method. Probably to keep this information safe. She mixed several languages and dialects of those languages together. Give me a couple of days and I'll be able to tell you."

Carter remembered how dangerous time travel can be from past experience. "Wait! And if someone gets the information you'll decipher?"

"Emm, the thing is, Sam. Anything this will tell us is what is different, not what will be different. It doesn't contain anything beyond this point."

Right. For a moment Sam forgot about that. Jack and Teal'c began moving out of Daniel's study. "Well, you have fun with that. I'll grab a bite to eat. Since the snakes are mostly defeated and the Jaffa are forming their government, we have little to worry here." As he was about to walk out, he added. "And I do hope we didn't alter anything else... you know."

"I'm reasonably sure the other us didn't do anything to jeopardise Earth's future in any way, Jack." Daniel tried to calm O'Neill's mind.

"And it's not as if Catherine could do large things to influence the SGC, sir." Carter added to the conversation. "But it does explain why she insisted on staying as an adviser for so long."

Teal'c too now remembered something. "Much like general Hammond knew of our accidental time travel into the past."

"Yes, all nice and well, but... that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, Jack?"

"I just hope the other 'us', and by that I mean the other 'you', Daniel, didn't go out and change anything for anyone else out there! I mean stealing ZPM's that no snake had a use for anyway is one thing. But knowing you, the other 'you' probably couldn't keep his mouth shut..."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, 4 days after the jump beyond the Red line**

"Stand down to condition 2!" Saul yelled at the CIC crew. Bill was looking over the Dradis data.

"Saul, I want a damage report in 3 minutes." Saul nodded and went to the phone to forward the command to the chief. "Mr. Gaeta, fleet status."

"Sir." He began typing into his console below his Dradis display in the computer station. "The Aurora reports damage to the port flight pod. Her vipers will be redirected to the Paris for the time being." Yep. It was a Valkyrie again. Good ships, lousy durability. Good thing she didn't get hit by a nuke or hit in her ventral section. No armour there, so a really exposed belly. "The Atlas took a lot of punishment, but 2 of the 3 repair ships are on it, the other will take care of the Aurora. That's it, sir."

"Good. Dee, viper and raptor losses?"

"Sir, we lost 3 vipers and 1 raptor. 12 crew members in the fleet dead so far from the battle. Looks like that's it, sir."

Not bad. Not bad at all. In Bill's mind, they were 2 for 2. A day ago a basestar jumped near their vicinity without any warning. A battle ensued and with their superior numbers the Coloinals easily dispatched the ship. Losses were minimal. But why didn't it just cut Its losses and jump away? Bill had a pretty good idea. It couldn't. It was using it's jump drive nonstop, no time to recharge more than one jump core. And he also believed he knew why.

Saul returned to the planning table. "The chief reports minor damage to dorsal hull. The nuke hit us in the hardest spot, kept the radiation out. We should be at 100% again within an hour. But the armour there... We will need at least a day or two with one of the repair ships."

"Good. Good. Send a raptor to emergency jump coordinates beta and recall our non-combat ships."

Saul again forwarded the orders and joined his friend and CO as they both looked at the planning table where the surrounding space was seen on a map. "Looks like your hunch was on point. They are being recalled and are rushing back to reinforce their military. The frakers were out there all along."

"Mhm." Bill was in deep thought. He was looking at the planetary systems they spotted with their telescopes. "Mr. Gaeta, come here please." He did as ordered. "You're our navigational expert. If the enemy had a logistical station to refuel their ships, where would it be?"

Saul didn't catch on and looked confused. "Sir, it would be near a tylium source, that's the easiest conclusion."

"Yes. But according to the map on the table, where would tylium naturally have the highest chance to form?"

Saul now got is and joined their brainstorm. Gaeta was looking at all the information they had on the solar systems. "Well sir, asteroids are the easiest to exploit. So these systems..." He began crossing out some of the star systems. "Are out of the question for a fast mining operation. Now these stars have many asteroids. "He circled the systems in question. "And here is a binary one where the tidal forces even ripped some planets apart. That would be my first choice, the others secondary."

Bill pondered.

"So you want to cut their fuel source off? That your plan, Bill?"

"It is A plan, Saul. Perhaps not THE plan, but a plan none the less. A new fuel source for us and the colonies, we slap them around some more and deny them a fresh source of fuel."

"And if they can't refuel and get home with full tanks that will put a strain on their resources there." Gaeta added.

"Precisely." Adama agreed, as it was the obvious plan. "If they come home thirsty, it will stretch their supplies more. And since they basically abandoned half of their territory, mostly the one bordering us, we can assume that fuel will not be in surplus once the real war begins." Adama put his glasses down and massaged his face. "But what really worries me..."

"What worries you, Bill?"

"How much stuff do they have out there? Bases? Planets? Fleets? We won twice now because of the surprise effect and superior numbers. But don't forget, only the 2 Valkyrie's and the Sobek are more or less state of the art in technology. And even these ships were originally designed during the first war. The Cylons have their best hardware. If push comes to shove, we might get into trouble."

"So... we turn back?"

"That's not what I'm saying. We need to be more careful. We got lucky once and got a good ambush off just now. If we want to keep this up, we need to starve them of resources. So..." He marked some of the circled systems with red. "We send scout raptors out there. Spread out the search net. Might take longer, but this way is safer. We find the water holes. And if they are drinking from them, we take them away or poison the well. Felix, I want you to coordinate the search. Tell the other ships to coordinate with us on this."

"On it sir." He returned to his station after taking one last look at the map.

* * *

 **Caprica, new presidential office**

Laura was currently having a discussing with Nagala. They both had their assistants with them, handing them or taking away papers as needed.

"As for fleet status... Let's see. We are at 78% readiness. In 5 days I plan to begin our first offensives into Cylon territory."

"And I agree with that. The problem is... we now have too many people volunteering for military service. Too many raw recruits with no combat experience, just wanting to join to get revenge. Play hero. They think... this will be like a shooting game, for frak's sake!"

Nagala knew of the problem. It was an annoyance to him, but not a real problem. But one he could solve. "Madam president, I may have a partial solution."

"I'm listening."

"We don't have any more ships available on active duty. But... we have many ships already mothballed or in the process of mothballing. And... some that were sent to the orbital scrap depots and... your beloved museum ships."

Laura leaned back into her seat, putting the papers down. "Frak. I was afraid of that. But... what good would museum ships be?"

"Ironically, better off than ships in scrap depots. Well maintained, all electrical systems intact... all we need to do is throw the museum crap out, put in new computers, refuel them, add new fuel rods into the reactor and then... all they need is ammo and a crew. The other ships will need more time because of the bad shape they are in."

"But... are you willing to risk our people in these hopelessly outdated hulls?"

"Madam president... the Cylons outclass us in the cyber warfare department and navigational systems, FTL included. We can't do anything about that right now. But... space warfare hasn't changed that much in the past 100 years. The guy with thicker armour and bigger nukes wins. This way we also have more of them. Lots more. We have to push this advantage, or they will rebuild. Then we're back to square one." His assistant gave him a document. He held it out to Laura, who took it.

"Military repurpose program alpha 72?"

"I need your signature on that document. Mothballed military ships belong to the civilian sector. I legally can't take them without your consent."

Laura huffed. There goes her educational ideas. "There." She handed him the signed document. "Anything else on the agenda? How are we doing on the Cylon technology front?"

"Better than expected. Believe it or not, Baltar is actually pulling his weight. We skipped several weeks of painstaking analysis thanks' to his 'genius'. We might be able to understand their nav computers and raider based jump drives in the next month."

"At least something from that man." She remembered something. "And our prisoners?"

"Ah, that..." His assistant handed him another small stack of reports. "One good news. They stopped trying to kill themselves. This suggest to me that they are now outside their resurrection range... and that means their fleet pulled back even further. Baltar also agreed to this conclusion. That said... I need your input."

"Anything I can help with, ask away."

"We developed a fast Cylon blood test. Not 100% idiot proof, but... I am thinking if we should implement it on the population."

"You want to find the still missing Three and Seven?"

"Exactly."

"The logistical issues aside there would also be both moral and judicial issues. You see, except in a case of an epidemic, I can't force the people to do this. Second, If someone denies the test, they could be branded a Cylon just based on that suspicion. And let's not even start with the Sagittarians."

"Oh, them... frak. Forgot. Their aversion to needles and modern medicine."

"Yes, that. And I have to stay on their good side right now to get the refugee problem under control." She paused for a moment. "But... for security reasons, I could propose a law that would require all public servants to undergo the procedure." She motioned Billy to begin writing. "Prepare a proposal until tomorrow. And get a feeling from the Quorum members we know about on how they would feel about that." Most planets had elected new Quorum representatives, but not all. And this loss of time Laura could have used to push for fast reforms directly thru the Quorum instead of asking each colony separately, really annoyed her.

"Yes, mam. I also have to remind you that priestess Elosha is waiting for you."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. So..." They all stood up. "If that's all, admiral?"

"It is, madam president."

The admiral and his assistants began moving to the exit as Elosha entered. "Ah, admiral Nagala? May I have a moment of your time as well?"

The admiral stopped, looking confused, then he turned to Laura, as if looking for an answer. Laura was just as confused. "Priestess Elosha, I thought we had a meeting about... that. You know. Why ask the admiral to stay?"

Elosha hesitated, clutching a book to her chest, showing signs of distress. "Only the three of us. And it is urgent."

Laura and Nagala didn't know what to do, except to humour her. Once they were alone as Billy escorted the military personnel out, Elosha put the book on the table where Nagala and Laura just had their meeting. Elosha pondered how to begin. "Laura, you made a believer out of me that day. You remember?" Laura nodded, not wanting to say something personal in front of the admiral. "Now I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Has something happened?"

"You could say that. High priestess Aperia contacted me. It's about a shake-up in the ranks of the servants to the Lords." She waited to let it sink in. "It was revealed that Spiros committed high treason."

"Who?"

"He was the head chronicler of the Lords. They keep the record of all religious events."

"What happened?"

"He... they..." Elosha began weeping. "He committed suicide once caught. His entire Order... they lied and manipulated us all! This..." She points at her book where the history of the 12 tribes was recorded, including Pythia's prophecy she and Laura had discussed a few days ago. "This book is incomplete!"

Laura placed her hand on Elosha's, trying to calm her down. "Incomplete?"

Elosha nodded, collecting her thoughts. "There was a book of Pythia... It contained all the original prophecies of her. You remember? The ones we discussed?" Laura did remember. The Chamalla extract she'd been taking. The snakes she saw during one of her press conferences... And then Elosha told her about Pythia and the pieces started falling into place. "Spiros destroyed it after almost committing murder in order to safeguard it's secrets."

"What? Why... why would a servant of the Lords do something like that?" Laura was genuinely shocked. What was going on in those circles. The real problem was that now Nagala had the military affairs to run, she the civilians, but the religious ones... they were untouchable for either of them, unless acts of treason or conspiracy can be found. Or they allow them to investigate them.

"As I said. The book of Pythia was held in a secret vault in the temple of the first Order. Where the first colonial settlers stepped on any of the worlds in the Cyrannus system." Laura was even more annoyed and worried now. While most religious places were still accessible to the military or civilian investigators with good reasons to do so, that place was off limits. It would cause a real incident with the Gemeniese, if they just went there without clearance. And the spiritual circle didn't do that for decades. "What was learned is... before the incident... Is something I never thought I would hear." She paused again. Grabbing the book she placed on the table before, she looked at it with a kind of nostalgic view. The look she had was one remembering the simpler times. Before all... this. "You know of the saying 'Life here began out there'?"

"I doubt there is anyone in the colonies that hasn't heard of it?"

"Well, the complete text was... is... 'Life here began out there, on Earth."

Nagala, who was more bored during all of this, was snapped out of his thoughts. Earth? "Excuse me... priestess... but as in the 13th tribe Earth? But, that makes no sense? How..."

"I don't know. I was summoned by Aperia to appear at the temple of the First order today, as soon as possible. And to bring you two with me. And... I can't believe that she would allow it, but a full company of military personnel and I quote, 'the best scientist we have'. End quote."

Laura was floored. A military company? At the First order temple? "Why? I mean I'm shocked at what's happening there and now this reveal about Earth, but... but...?" Laura was having difficulty finding the words to use.

"I have to agree with the president. I mean, I'm as shocked about this Earth business, but why would I or the military be needed?" Nagala inquired.

"High priestess Aperia told me if you should react like that to tell you this: 'You are searching for the source of the miracle that saved us? We have it, in our vault. The ring of the Lords. And I fear it's not safe with us any longer, if there are more snakes like Spiros among us'."

That got Nagala to his feet. The source of their salvation. A ring? He bypassed Elosha and went to the door, even ignoring Laura. Outside, he began barking orders. "Lieutenant, contact colonel Sanders, tell him to prep a black ops team and a group of engineers. Plus a wing of raptors and have the nearest base on Gemenon near the Atlas mountain range placed on high alert! And I want it done yesterday! And... I can't believe I'm saying this... get doctor Baltar ready for departure as well." His people, except the guards, went to transmit the orders. He turned to Laura and Elosha, still in the room, looking both confused and shocked. "Madam president, priestess, let's go. I will do it alone, if I have to, but having the legitimate leader of our government with me as well as a servant to the gods would strengthen my position once we arrive. And... Aperia did ask for all of us."

* * *

 **30 minutes later, Viper patrol near the Colonial expedition taskforce**

 _"So Lee, why come out on a simple CAP with us?"_ Kara asked over wireless her CAG.

In his cockpit, Lee smirked. "The purgative of being CAG. I can choose what and when I fly."

 _"Well, you choose the most boring thing then."_

 _"Amen."_

 _"You said it, Starbuck."_ Were the reactions of the other viper pilots currently flying formation past a Valykrie.

Now Lee was laughing. "You whine now, just you wait after the mission the admiral is planning."

 _"Yeah, once we find the tylium and the toasters refining it. I swear..._ " Kara was cut short as everyone's dradis began beeping.

"OK people, daydreaming time is over! Skeets, Hot Dog and Cubit on me! We have a bogey that just jumped in! Kara you hold the perimeter!"

 _"This is the Galactica to all vipers. Cylon raider just jumped in. Intercept and destroy order is given."_

"Roger that Galactica, we're on it!"

The 4 vipers accelerated from the taskforce. All the while the battlestars began launching more fighters, just in case there would be more to come.

 _"Lee, we're 2 minutes out."_

"Roger that, weapons free order given. If it's a scout, we can't let it leave. We..."

 _"I'm alive..."_

The wireless chatter went silent for a few seconds. "What was that?"

 _"No idea, Apollo. Wasn't me."_ Hot Dog answered.

 _"Me either."_ The other 2 vipers in his wing responded.

 _"I'm alive. Request... emergency... pl... help..."_

Now Lee was confused. "Is it coming from the raider?"

 _"No idea sir, but looks like it."_

"Emmm, Galactica , this is Apollo actual. Please confirm that the new wireless communication is originating from the enemy raider."

" _This is Galactica actual, we can confirm it."_

 _"What are the toasters trying to pull?"_ Cubit wondered over wireless.

 _"1 minute Apollo."_ Hot Dog reminded the CAG.

Apollo was trying to figure out what was happening. What was that raider up to? "Frak it." He switched his wireless to un-coded and began transmitting. "This is major Lee Adama from the Colonial battlestar Galactica. Identify yourself or we will destroy you!"

 _"Lee, what the frak..."_

"Stow it. I'm making a judgement call."

Seconds passed, but finally an answer came _. "Colonial ID 117-21A-900-22X, Lieutenant Daniel Novacek... reporting for ... duty."_

* * *

 **Galactica CIC**

The CIC went silent. No one but Saul and Adama knew who that was. Or was pretending to be. Saul snapped out of it first. "You buying it, Bill?"

Bill remained silent. "Dee, run it again." As he heard the entire transmission again, he finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Dee, order our vipers to hold fire. Mr. Gaeta, has that ship nukes on board?"

Gaeta was already at his station, trying to give him an answer. "At first glance, no, sir. But we can't be sure how far Cylon WMD technology has advanced."

Bill pondered what to do.

"It's a too big a risk and you know it. Think of the mission and the fleet." Saul reminded him.

"Dee... Order our vipers to escort this raider to the port landing pod. Tell them to instruct it to open its missile bays to show its content. Then, if Lee is satisfied with the outcome, the raider can land. And tell Lee... if it does anything else but that, to shoot it down."

Bill returned to look at the Dradis, hoping he was not wrong. The CIC crew went to execute his orders. "I really hope you know what you are doing, Bill."

"So do I."

* * *

 **5 minutes later, battlestar Galactica, port landing pod**

The raider was hanging from a lift system that just delivered it to the main part of the flight deck. It was surrounded by marines and the deck crew. Bill and Saul had just arrived as the COP returned to the hip as well while the other ships covered for the Galactica.

"Chief?" Adama approached the raider. "Anything?"

"Well, the missile storage area is indeed empty, just as Lee reported. Other than this..." A screeching sound was heard as the access doors to the raider's interior began to open at the ventral part of the fighter. Everyone on the deck prepared their weapons. Lee's viper was just being dragged into the service area as he tried to leave his viper as fast as possible to see what was happening. Kara on the other hand was already there, standing next to the old man. As the doors finally opened all the way, some blood began dripping down. Adama and Kara kneeled to see anything inside it, but stepped back when a man fell out of the opening.

"Frak... me." The man said as he looked us. "Adama? That really you, sir?"

With the exception of colonel Tigh, everyone else was asking themselves who this person was and how he knew admiral Adama. The raider pilot stood up and... saluted him. Adama returned the gesture.

"Welcome back, Bulldog."

"You... know this man, sir?" Kara asked a bit confused.

"I do. Thought you were dead, Bulldog."

Bulldog stepped forward and... hugged Adama. The next moment he was spilling his guts as he began crying. "I thought I would die... all these years the toasters held me in a cage like a test subject. A fraking petting zoo, that's what I was for them!"

Saul knew if Bulldog found out the truth, things would escalate quickly. "Marines. Escort this Colonial pilot to the medical bay. Dr. Cottle needs to confirm his identity and see if he's healthy or not!"

As Bulldog was moved out of the hangar bay. "Will you tell him?" Saul whispered to Bill.

"No. He's been thru enough. Besides, we need to know if he's human or not. And if he is, what he knows. After the medical check up is done, have him come to my quarters. I'll have the mess hall have a meal ready by then."

"Got it, Bill."

"Cheif!"

Galen , who was inspecting the raider, approached the admiral. "sir?"

"Take this thing apart. We need to confirm whatever story he might tell us. And retrieve the nav computer. Let captain Gaeta analyze it."

"Will do sir."

* * *

 **Gemenon, temple of the Lords of Kobol and of the first Order, outside landing platform, 10 minutes later**

The raptors were beginning their descend, their engines screaming and drawing attention, as many security guards from the temple approached the landing area.

Inside one of the raptors, Nagala, Roslin and Elosha were still having a discussion. During their long talk on what the religious cast had been hiding from the greater Colonial population, Nagala had shocked Elosha for a change, when he revealed that an expedition fleet was send to find Kobol. In return he inquired what Elosha and Roslin were talking about. Laura was hesitant, but in the end revealed her health status and the 'visions' she had been having and how Elosha interpreted them in combination with Pythia's prophecies 3600 years ago.

"Madam president, is there nothing that can be done?"

She sighed. "No, admiral. Everything that can be done, was done."

"And..."

"And until I am not capable to leading the colonies, I will do my duty to the people to the best of my abilities."

Nagala did not press the issue any more after that. But he still needed to probe Elosha. "Speaking of prophecies, why are you so disturbed about the inner circle having secrets. Every organisation has them, so..."

"If I interpret the prophecy on just what was publicly know, we... the colonies should have lost this war. Or will lose it."

That... worried both Nagala and Roslin. "How do you figure that?" He continued his inquiry.

Elosha opened her book again and began reading from it. "And the lords appointed a leader to the caravan of the stars. The leader, who suffered from a wasting disease, would lead the people to their new home among the stars. But the dying leader would not live to see this new home." She closed the book. "A caravan of refugees. That would only be needed, if we lose this war. But... this miracle changed it."

The raptor touched down and the special forces soldiers were already outside, securing the perimeter. One of them opened the doors to the raptor. "Sir, perimeter is secure, for now. But we'd better hurry."

"Agreed." Nagala responded as he and the other 2 occupants began leaving the raptor. On the large landing platform, usually used for the private transport ships of the Order, colonel Sanders was standing at the steps leading from the platform. But there the colonel was having a stare contest with a guard of the Order.

"You are not permitted here! We, the servants..."

"Shut it with your moronic talk! Your high priestess allowed us to come!"

"I highly doubt that! She alone would not have the authority to do so. She would need the backing of at least half of the council! So..." He stopped mid sentence and held his ear with the wireless communicator. "But your holiness... But... I understand." He gritted his teeth and looked at the colonel again. "High priestess Aperia has... cleared you. You can go and enter the temple." He signalled his guards to let military personnel pass.

Nagala reached Sanders and saw how enraged the security chief of the temple was. This was like walking on egg shells. "Colonel, leave a team here to guard our exit. I have a feeling it might be needed."

"Agreed. Gama team, you're on guard duty. Alpha, protect the admiral. Beta, the president. Delta, protect me and... him." with him he meant Baltar, who was more confused than anyone here as to why he was here in the first place. He was not too long ago abruptly dragged out of the hangar with the Cylon parts and shoved into a raptor. Now he found himself here, in a place he really didn't want to be. A place where morons go to explain how the universe works, but without any proof.

As they moved pass the guards who were looking at them with suspicion, as most of them had never envisioned a day like this would come, Sanders looked at Baltar, who was walking besides him. "See? Here we are all hated. Not just you."

"Yes, that really makes me feel soooooooo much better." Was his snarky response.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, Adamas quarters, same time**

Cottle had give the green light. Daniel Novacek's military records matched, well... him. He was not a Cylon, which relieved both Adama and Saul. Right now, they were both in Adama's quarters, sitting across Novacek at a table. Novacek himself was stuffing his face with the fruit, noodles and water that was brought to the quarters. "Mfh, you don't know how long it's been that I had a decent meal."

"Looking at the slug match on my table, I believe you." Adama smirked as he poured some more water for his friend. "But you have to start talking to me, Bulldog."

Novacek paused and swallowed the last piece of food in his mouth, setting the fork aside. "Well, sir. After that mission went fubar... the toasters captured me. Probed me. Interrogated me. Tortured me. Starved me. The years were... hell. For a lack of another description."

"You heard about the war?" Saul asked him, trying to get some useful information out of him. Novacek nodded.

"I did. They in fact bragged in front of me for weeks. How their plan would bring justice to the universe and all that garbage. I guess things didn't go as planned?"

"No. Something... saved us. No idea what, but on the day of attack, all the Cylons..."

"Were knocked out." Novacek finished Adamas sentence. "I know."

"You do? That how you escaped?" Saul continued his probing.

"Well, sir. At that point I decided that their institution had nothing more to offer me, so I politely left."

Saul just shook his head while Bill chuckled. "Was afraid the Cylons beat the bull shit out of you. But seriously. How did you manage to escape?"

Novacek drank the whole content of the cup and sighed. "On that day, they all... fell face first on the ground. Just like that. Their ship was knocked out as well. The centurions... everyone. I managed to stretch my arm out of the cell and grab that blond bitch who was my main captor. I dragged her unconscious ass to my cell and took the key off of her. Once out, I let my anger out and smashed her skull in. Then I left. I needed several minutes to find a hangar. There I was lucky. Several of the skin jobs were fixing a raider. They had its brain off-line, so I... borrowed it. Ever since then I've been using the nav data on it to backtrack to the colonies. But... weird thing is, I encountered a fleet of basestars, 9 of them in total, flooring it back to the colonies. Any idea why they would be doing that?"

Adama was now worried. 9 basestars in one fleet? "Yes, I do. They are recalling everything they have to help in the war. We managed to destroy 60% of everything they had back home, so now they need all their forces there."

Novacek understood. Their pants were down and now they were scrambling everything they had to return home. "So tell me, Bill. Why you out here? And why in this old rust bucket? And... oh, look at you, an admiral at last."

"Heh, thank you, old friend. Was more a promotion of necessity. We won the first day and will push our advantage, but many good flag officers died that day. Nagala is the new fleet admiral. And he send me out here to search for any Cylon activity. And perhaps find Kobol."

"Kobol? As in the Kobol?"

"Yes. The skin jobs we captured let out some remarks about that. Maybe a distraction, but..."

"No, there might be something to it." Adama and Tigh were now even more curious. "See, the models I managed to listen to during my stay, were arguing if they should nuke Kobol or not. To spit in our faces."

That was grave news indeed. "Did they do it?" Saul wanted to know. "If they did, our mission is partially pointless..."

"They didn't. The One, the old ass hole wanted to, the others were against it."

Mentioning all the models, Bill remembered something. He picked up a folder and passed it to Novacek. "I hate to question you after all you were thru, but we need intelligence. Look at the pictures. There are all the known Cylon models... we need..."

"You are missing the Three." Novacek replied the moment he opened the folder. "The blond bitch that was mocking me for years, she's missing in here."

Saul cursed. "Frak. And the Seven?" Novacek shook his head.

"No idea on the Seven. Funny thing, they didn't even mention him or her. Like it's a ghost."

Bill stood up and went to his wall phone. "Dee, tell Lt. Helo to report to my quarters on the double."

"What was that about, Bill?"

"We need to get Bulldog back to the colonies. He's been thru enough and Nagala will need the info on this model Three. Since we have no pictures, he's our only lead."

"Wait." Novacek stopped him. "You never answered me why you are on this rust bucket?"

Not something Adama wanted to talk about. "The mission that got you captured... almost ended my career. So... the admiralty in their infinite wisdom... send me out to pasture on the Galactica for my final years in service."

Now Novacek got it. Yes, the risk of a non-existent mission. "You said you were looking for Cylon activity out here? Well, once those 9 ships arrive, there will be plenty of them to find. But... with this fleet you have I'd take a wide berth around them."

"That's the idea. We can't handle more than 3 at a time. And 3 is pushing it." Saul agreed with the assessment. But Bill got another idea.

"You had access to that thing's nav data for all this time. Any idea where a fleet like that would resupply? More specifically refuel?"

Novacek stood up and grinned. "I think my departure is postponed, sir. I may have what you're looking for."

* * *

 **Gemenon, temple of the Lords of Kobol and of the first Order, outside landing platform, minutes later**

The endless corridors, while beautiful and magnificent to observe and visit, were getting tedious for some of the group now heading for the main hall. But they finally arrived. And there the high priestess Aperia was waiting for them. Both she and Laura were the first to greet each other and shake hands. A most unorthodox way to greet the high priestess, in the eyes of the temple guards. But Aperia insisted on it. The time for ceremony and protocol was over. Swift actions were needed.

"I'm sorry for this matter to be dropped at your feet like this, but it couldn't wait any longer." Aperia explained the situation. "Also, right now most of the inner Circle are in the capitol, talking on what to do about the betrayal of the chroniclers."

Elosha bowed before her. "Yes, oh great one. I am as shocked as you about that. How can we ever trust anyone ever again?"

"Exactly. But that is my problem, not yours. Your problem is in the main vault. Follow me."

Another few minutes later and the process of getting into the vault, they arrived at the research corner in the vault where Livia was currently working. The guards at the security room were not please that once again high priestess Aperia overruled them and their protests. The Colonial special forces entered the room with their weapons.

Elosha gasped first at the sight before her. "By the gods. Look at all these treasures."

Aperia went to Livia who had broken off her research as they entered the vault. "Those are not important. But this is." She points at the screen where Livia was digitally restoring the book of Pythia,to the best of her abilities. "I would also like to introduce you to priestess Livia, who just started her stay here."

"And will probably end it soon as well, the way things are progressing." Livia remarked as she approached Elosha and Laura. "Priestess Elosha, madam president. It's both a pleasure and honour to meet you."

"As it's mine as well." Laura smiled back.

"It was Livia who did, unauthorised I might add, unravel the secrets of the book. And even saved the only copy in existence."

Baltar was getting really bored. And Nagala anxious. "Excuse me, but why was I brought here? I doubt to help restore some old texts..."

"For once I agree with doctor Baltar." Nagala grumbled. "High priestess, you mentioned a ring?"

Aperia moved to the curtain in the middle of the vault and pulled it aside. "Yes, I did. And this is it."

Now that got Baltar's attention. He passed the solders and began inspecting this ring. Which to him was clearly more than a decorative piece of furniture. "What is this? Where did you find it?"

"I think the first question you should ask is what 'it' did on the day the Cylons attacked." Aperia countered and looked at Livia, encouraging her to tell what she saw that day. Everyone listened carefully, taking in every detail. Baltar more than anyone was listening and inspecting the ring as well.

Once Livia was done, Baltar had many questions. "So... 7 of the 9 crystals glowed?" She nodded. "The inner ring was rotating before... the pool of water appeared?" She nodded again. "And the shock-wave originated from it, once activated?" Again, a nod. "Fascinating."

"Ehm. Doctor, any clues on what it might be?" Nagala asked as this could be the greatest discovery in colonial history.

"Plenty of theories at this time. Clues not so much. Nothing that can be backed by scientific proof. The first step we should make is to understand these symbols. They are the key."

"No." Aperia disagreed. "The first thing you need to do is take it out of here."

While all in the vault were shocked by that statement, none were more in denial than the guards of the temple. "You holiness. You can't be serious!" The leader of the guards assigned to the vault protested. "This artefact has been here for centuries and it belongs to the First order."

"And under normal circumstances I would agree. But these are not normal times. We are at war and were saved by something. Something to do with the ring. We tried everything to unravel its secrets. Perhaps we let science take a look where religion failed. And I don't want to hear about this from here on out! Do you understand!?" The guards hesitated, but bowed in acknowledgement anyway. With that out of the way, she looked at Livia. "Did you prepare everything?"

"Yes. I have the original and all my work on the portable data disk. As instructed, I left a copy in your care."

"Good. Guards, prepare to help the solders here move the ring. Get the secret entrance open." The guards, even if not happy about it, went to work. One of them went to the back of the vault and accessed a wall panel. After getting the security system to accept his input, the wall next to him opened up.

"Of course!" Baltar exclaimed. "This ring is too big to fit thru the entrance we came in. They had to bring it in some other way."

Thru the new entrance they saw a long and dark corridor that was getting lit up with lights turning on. "How far does this go?" Sanders inquired. "And how are we expected to carry this ring? It looks heavy. No amount of manpower can carry this."

"We know. This corridor goes for half a kilometre. Then you will get to a small storage area with logistical and transport vehicles. Use them to transport the ring out of here. After the storage are the corridor goes for another kilometre. It ends in a secluded river canyon. There is a small landing area there, but it will require some good flying."

Sanders picked his wireless communicator that was still attached to his body armour. "Gamma team. Sent 2 raptors to the far side of this mountain range. Search for a river canyon. There should be a landing area there. Contact me if you can't find it. Understood?"

 _"Understood, sir. Raptors are underway."_

"Right. Alpha team, on me. Were going down there and get something to transport this. Move out!"

During all of this, Baltar continued with his inspection of the ring. "Any idea what's it made of?"

"We never bothered with a chemical analysis. And centuries ago it was forbidden anyway." Livia answered as she was in a way the de-facto scientist here before Baltar arrived. "But I do believe it has to have the ability to store energy, based on what it did that day."

"I would agree. But perhaps..." He looked at the data disk she was holing. "We might find some answers in your research."

"Then perhaps we should go to my work station where I was trying to restore the content of the book. At least until the solders get the ring out of here."

"Agreed."

So Baltar and Livia went to work on the computer, Laura was having a talk with Aperia and Elosha while colonel Sanders was coordinating the transportation of the ring. Nagala on the other hand was just trying to kill time.

"High priestess. If I may ask. Where did you find this... ring?"

Aperia was afraid of this question. It would create more problems in the near future. At least for the president. "Admiral Nagala... we found it in the valley of the Lords."

"Frak! That place is even more holy than this... god's damn it." There went his plans to take apart whatever place they found this ring.

"Frak indeed. Even I can't enforce an excavation there." Laura cursed.

"We'll have to find another way then." Nagala was already thinking of scenarios on how to do it. Cloak and dagger operations were best for a low profile... but least effective when digging for stuff. And even more so if you don't even know what to search for...

Aperia then adds one last piece of information. "If that unnamed prophet in the book of Pythia hadn't said what he said... we might had never unearthed the ring in the first place..."

"Wait..." Hearing that, Laura had an idea. "Did your Order do the excavation?"

Aperia nodded.

"Then they broke their own rules. I can use that to get an excavation going there. We may have a way in, admiral."

* * *

 **Large planetoid in system Y-119B, 121 light years from the colonies, 1 hour later**

The large refinery on the planetoid's surface was fully operational, preparing the fuel that would be needed for the incoming fleet. The Cylons were desperate. The colonials were yet to attack, but the Cylon leadership knew this would change once the shock wore off. So they recalled everything beyond the red line. During the years before the attack they used these mining and refining operations to keep their expedition forces fuelled. They protected each refinery with at least a basestar's worth of raiders as well as all the ground batteries.

Currently there were 2 basestars and 1 resurrection ship in low orbit, preparing to receive the much needed fuel. These ships were the vanguard of the returning forces. The remaining fleet was less than 2 hours away.

During the regular operation, half of all base raiders were flaying CAP in the surrounding space. Half of those were behind the planetoid, to make sure no surprise attack can come from there. But there was so much preparation going on for the arriving fleet, no one from the human form Cylons foresaw what happened next.

The 2 basestars were in close formation, with the resurrection ship below them, being the first ship that would receive fresh fuel. In a flash of light, the Galactica and her Valkyrie escort, the Belophron, jumped less than 2 clicks from what the Colonials designated basestar alpha. The moment they arrived with their flanks aimed at the basestar, they opened up an entire salvo of missiles and flack fire. On their other side they began launching their vipers.

The Cylons reacted on the spot, but too little too late. The dominos began to fall.

In Galactica's CIC, Adama was observing the effect their surprise attack was having. "Sir, our initial flack attack just wasted half of basestar alpha's raider force. We got them even before they could launch." Gaeta reported. "The rest are being moped up by our flack defences."

"Good. The resurrection ship?"

"Looks like they are spooling their FTL sir."

Bill and Saul smirked. Just as planned. They had no idea where on that ship the FTL was located. Now with the power signature rising, they knew. "Saul, phase 2."

"On it." Saul took the phone and said one sentence. "Bulldog, you're up."

The Cylons never noticed it. Well, they did, but didn't pay much attention to it. The single raider that jumped in a few minutes ago. It passed the resurrection ship not too long ago. With the order given, the raider turned 180 degrees and opened up with its guns, hitting its target. At that exact moment, the Sobek class and the other Valykrie jumped less than 2 clicks behind basestar beta. Said basestar had just launched its entire raider force to help basestar alpha, but its raiders had to take the long route in order to avoid Galactica's killing zone. That left basestar beta with no support. Just what Adama was aiming at. The 2 new Colonial arrivals were looking straight at their target, with their main batteries armed and ready. With a full salvo, they hit their target in the main structure that held the dorsal and ventral parts of the ship together. That ship was now in bad shape.

"Basestar beta crippled sir." Gaeta continued to relay the situation as fast as he managed to. "Also the resurrection ship is dead in the water, sir. Bulldog did it."

The CIC shook a bit as a conventional missile got thru and hit the hull. "But they are not out of the fight yet. Phase 3, if you will, Saul."

Bulldog vanished as he jumped away, his mission done. From the planetoid's surface several salvos of missiles were approaching the Colonial forces. In the space between the battle zone and the planetoid 3 Minotaur's, 1 Janus and the Atlas appeared and began deployment. Simultaneously several explosion could be seen on the planetoid's surface. During all the commotion, a raptor force jumped close to the planetoid and waited until the defensive batteries were preoccupied. Now that they were, the raptors emerged from their hiding spots and engaged the ground targets. Including the raider hangar that was part of the refinery base.

"Sir, taskforce 3 arrived. They are intercepting the missiles and patrol raiders. Also Helo reports the raptor assault was a full success. The base and refinery are pacified." Dee reported the comm traffic.

"Basestar status?"

"Sir, alpha is still in the fight, but getting hammered. Beta is..." Gaeta didn't get any further as the Dradis began beeping erratic. Seconds later the symbol for basestar beta was gone. "It just blew up, sir..."

"Raider status?" Saul inquired. They were now the main problem.

"Raider patrols are engaging force 3. Basestar raiders... mostly gone."

"Dee! Order Lee to take 2 wings and help force 3!" Adama yelled out his latest order. "Also tell Kara to secure the space around the resurrection ship."

In space next to the resurrection ship, another Colonial ship appeared. The marinestar. It was a mobile barracks for a battalion of marines, all the living and training space included. Well armoured, but almost no offensive capabilities on its own. There was only one basestar left and it had bigger problems right now. Or did it? The last real threat to the Colonials then did something no one thought.

"Sir, basestar alpha is changing course. It... frak, radiological alarm!" Gaeta reported.

"What? We figured they wouldn't use them if their precious resurrection ship was too close to the blast area. Why...?" Saul wondered.

"Cause they know they lost. We are not the target! Dee, order the marines to make an emergency jump!"

It was as Amada feared. The basestar attacked its own resurrection ship, to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. The marinestar barely managed to jump away as the nukes hit the target. The ones fired at the Coloinal capital ships were shot down with their flak defence, but there was nothing defending the resurrection ship.

Adama cursed. Objective 1 was now lost. Guess he will have to settle with objective 2. In space, basestar alpha was finally beginning to crumble. The Sobek and Valykrie managed to bypass the wreck of basestar beta and hit it with their main batteries. That in combination with the continuous fire from the Galactica and her Valkyrie escort finally finished it off.

Bill looked at the clock above the planning table. 12 minutes passed. The main battle was over. Now only the cleanup and the destruction of the fuel silos remained. They needed to be fast. "Dee, tell Kara to destroy the refinery and silos. Lee is to clean up the remaining raiders, if they don't cut their losses. We need to be long gone once the main force arrives."

* * *

 **Gemenon, temple of the Lords of Kobol and of the first Order, same time**

Livia hated to admit it, but Baltar was not just doing great work, he was doing phenomenal work. He did in a few minutes more than she did in a day! Aperia, Laura and Elosha were still discussing any possible consequences of this fallout and what Laura could do to help the high priestess. Nagala was helping Sanders with the moving of the ring. That was also making progress. Sanders and his teams got an electric transport vehicle that was originally used to move the ring. Now getting the vehicle to the ring was the easy part. Getting the ring on the vehicle was the hard part. They tied the upper part with thick ropes and began lowering it on the transport vehicle as solders held the ropes to counter balance the ring's weight.

"And... here we are." Sanders happily remarked as they finished. "Now all we need to do is move it down to the landing platform." He looked at Nagala for confirmation, which he gave. "Doctor, the time has come to move."

Baltar was so caught with this work, he didn't hear it. "Look! This page we managed to restore. The computer is now digitally recreating it. And that looks like..."

"A drawing!" Livia exclaimed, exited. No wonder she had such issues with this page. It contained more than just text.

Nagala motioned Sanders to just go, he'll handle Baltar and the president. "Ehm. Madam president. We'd better get going. I instructed the remaining raptors to land back in the canyon."

"Oh yes of course. We were so engrossed in out talks, we forgot how much time has passed. Elosha, we should go."

"Of course."

"Madam president, one more thing. Livia! Come here." Aperia ordered her subordinate. Livia left Baltar to finish their work and load it on the portable disk. "Livia, it's time for you to leave as well."

"What? My lady, why..."

"I fear I cannot guarantee your safety any longer as well. You were the one who stumbled on this conspiracy. If there are any others working with the chroniclers... I can't imagine loosing you. That and... your insight into these matters will be needed with the president and admiral." Aperia then turned to Elosha. "I hope you will take care of her."

"I will, old friend."

Everyone was ready to go, but Baltar. He was glued to the screen at the work station.

"Doctor, I hate to remind you that time is of the essence!" Nagala reminded him again.

"Admiral, please, you have to see this!"

"Doctor, I assure you that you can play with the restoration of that book back at HQ, now if we could leave in a timely fashion..."

"ADMIRAL! I insist! You have to see this!"

The urgency in Baltar's voice was... something new. That and the fact he dared defy Nagala in the situation Baltar was currently in. Nagala humoured him. And Roslin, Elosha, Aperia and Livia did so as well.

They looked at the digitally restored page he and Livia had just managed to piece together. And it contained not one, but two drawings. The first one was... a night sky. Nothing impressive. But the second one was...

"What the frak is that?" Nagala asked what was on everyone's mind.

"There are texts below each drawing." Elosha pointed. "It's in ancient Kobolian."

"Then read what's under the 2nd picture, please." Laura asked her friend, now having problems staying focused, as her head was spinning.

"It reads: The day came, when the Lords abandoned their children and left Kobol in their golden palaces, all the while chased by Thor's chariot."

"Golden palaces? Thor's chariot? What?" Was once again the question on everyone's mind. The drawing showed several flying pyramids ascending off of Kobol with what appeared like a hammer head design of a space ship.

"I think we can safely assume that this is also what the chroniclers didn't want anyone to see." Baltar concluded. "Actual space ships on a drawing in a book, thousands of years old, originating from Kobol."

"But... what are those... emm, ships, you say?" Laura was dumbfounded. "Who uses a pyramid design for a ship?"

"You'd have to ask them. Whoever they are. Or should I say, who our Lords are. And whoever this Thor is, since he clearly won the battle."

For Nagala, if this drawing had any real basis, it would mean trouble. Real trouble. If this is real, it could split the colonies in half. Not only were their Lords not gods, but alien life existed. And Laura had a similar thought, but a different priority.

"Elosha, Aperia, Livia... I know I have no real authority over you on this, but... we need to keep this secret for now. The last thing we need right now during this war is the shattering of our unity."

The 3 priestesses understood. For them this was an even bigger shock, as their world was turned upside down. So they agreed.

But Nagala had another priority. "Doctor. We will need to speed up our search for Kobol. And what that ring is. I'm making you the head researcher. You figure all of this out... and I may take the leash of you. You'd not be off the hook, but not in the dog house any longer. I may even... allow some of those luxuries you are accustomed to, to be made accessible again."

"Well, then let me make your day a better one. The first picture you ignored? Priestess Elosha, please read what's written under that."

Elosha did as asked. "And when the tribes looked onto the night sky, they saw the symbols of their tribal names in the stars. All 12 of them."

Baltar smirked. This was his ticket to a somewhat normal life again. "The night sky of Kobol. Even if not perfect, if the person who drew this was even partially competent, which I have to assume he was for a book of such importance, the constellations on this drawing might help us narrow down Kobol's location significantly."

Baltar did make Nagala's day indeed. "Good work. Take all of this with you. You can continue later in HQ."

They were all finally ready to depart and took their seats on the 2nd transport vehicle. Before that, Laura and Elosha said their farewells to Aperia. Laura also had the one thing to clear up. When the word Kobol fell, the 2 priestesses wanted to know what was happening. And Laura and Elosha explained how an expedition fleet was sent to find it. Livia was exited. She might help find it. Aperia on the other hand... knew that for now she had to remain silent. Who knows how the council would react to this.

Once outside they boarded the last free raptor as it ascended from the canyon. The guards at the temple were relieved that the soldiers were gone, but had mixed feelings about what the high priestess allowed them to take.

"So, doctor. How long until you can get that ring to work and find Kobol's location?" Nagala began pressuring Baltar.

"Sir, the ring is one thing. That will take time and several steps. But the location of Kobol. Hopefully in a few days the computers can crunch out a location once we feed them the night sky of Kobol."

"Better make sure it's in 5 days."

"5 days? Why?"

"In 2 days a raptor from Galactica is scheduled to return with an update, 3 days later it's send back. That's why."

* * *

To anyone who might say that the whole time travel to alter the past thing to better Earth's position was already done in the first story... yes, it happened here as well, but is a mess of SG-1's doing. And no where near to the extend as in the first story. I always found it strange how the time travel trope in SG-1 was never used to better the future of Earth, but to only fix past mistakes (with the steal Ra's ZPM being one of the few exceptions). I mean from a production point of view or a story continuation view it makes sense that no drastic changes to the time line were made (permanently), but here we can let loose.

Also, since everyone already knows (I hope) of the SG-1 story, I'll speed up the flashbacks and limit myself to only the critical episodes that were changed. Look at it this way: At least 90% of episodes remained mostly unchanged. The others I will address, so no worries. And yes, this time the alteration began with the Stargate movie.


	3. Fearing the truth

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter three: Fearing the truth.**

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, admiral Adama's quarters, 2 days later**

"Ahh, that hit the spot." Saul exclaimed with a smile and a glass of an alcoholic brewage in his hand as he was leisurely sitting in Adama's 'den' part of the quarters.

Bill had to agree. Their mission was so far so good and in the last 2 days not a Cylon in sight. Their search continued. And now... it was dull. He preferred it that way. But he also knew two things: This search will take a while, years maybe. The other... they could always stumble onto more Cylons. And next time they might not have the numbers or element of surprise on their side.

He send Helo with Bulldog back to the colonies to give Nagala an update. 2 Raptors. One for Bulldog, the other with all the info they managed to gather. The tylium locations. The now destroyed refinery. First pictures of the resurrection ship. The fleet of basestars and their projected course... perhaps Nagala can use that information for something good. As for Bulldog, he hoped that with his help they will flush this... Three... this Diana, Deana or D'Anna out.

He joined Saul on the couch as Lee took a glass of his own and poured himself a drink as well. "Is this what you two were doing all the time when this ship was intended to be mothballed?"

Saul did not looked amused. "I sure as hell don't see him getting that smart mouth of his from you, Bill."

Now that woke memories in Bill. His now late ex-wife. "Oh, believe me, Saul. I had a mouth on me as well. But... my wife never held back in that department as well. Advantage of a civilian life, I guess." He finished his drink. Lee finally joined them.

"And when did you learn the harsh truth of life, dad?"

Bill remembered it. His first real mission. A milk run that turned to a real black ops mission. "That... is a sealed mission, son. Can't tell you. But we need to change the subject. What's the status in pilot country?"

Lee as the CAG knew this was a question for him. "As good as can be. We mourn our losses and move on."

"Compared to the first war, this is nothing." Saul remarked, refilling his glass. "You young people are too soft."

"I would not say that to Kara. Remember what happened last time." Lee smirked.

"Yes, with her spending time in the brig!"

Silence followed. There was no real tension, for a change. "Shouldn't Helo's 2 raptors be at HQ by now?" Lee asked while looking at the clock.

"If everything went as planned... yes." His father responded. "I think you should down to pilot country, Lee. Make sure Kara play's nice."

Lee suppressed his chuckle. "Will do."

As Lee left, Saul had to ask his friend and CO. "You think there is a point to this mission?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I just hope we are not wasting time out here."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

In a chemical & material's laboratory, 2 assistant scientists were waiting for the analysis computer to finish its work.

"Man, what a drag. Now we have to babysit this crap. Who died and made Baltar the boss of us?" The younger Asian looking scientist whined.

"Indeed. What happened? The admiral and colonel almost went 180 with him? What's up with that? I mean..." The elderly scientist never got to finish his response as the computer alerted them both that it was finished. "Well, let's see what that ring is made off."

On the screen, the computer displayed the chemical make-up of the ring. Or more precisely, the few particles they managed to scratch off of it. The engineers who were assigned to that task, were almost at their breaking point, as nothing worked. They never saw something as durable and tough as this stuff, whatever it was. Finally, after plasma cutters, laser cutters, saws and even crude attempts, like hammers, they managed to scrap off a few dust size particles.

They never asked where this thing came from. When the Colonial naval intelligence brings you something, you don't ask stupid questions.

"Prometheon?" The younger scientist wonders, as he sees he name and chemical element displayed on the screen.

The elder scientist was just as clueless. "That useless stuff? We always find it near tylium deposits."

"I know. Every tylium mine in the colonies that was ever mined out, is sitting on countless tonnes of this stuff as a useless by-product. I mean, we always thought it can't be refined into anything useful..."

"And not for a lack of trying. Guess there is someone out there, who does."

"Please don't tell me you believe in alien life?"

"I'm not a firm believer in the Lords, like you. Anyway, let's send these results to Baltar. Don't want to hear his endless self indulging monologues."

"Right,"

* * *

In the digital analysis laboratory, Baltar was still working at the restoration of the pages. Livia had gone to bed some time ago, too exhausted to continue. Livia still didn't know where her life would go from here on. Was she still a priestess? A researcher? The president gave her a security escort, until the internal matter of the council of the servants to the Lords would come to a solution.

Baltar yawned. Even he was starting to feel the fatigue to encroach on him. He was waiting for the restoration program to finish the next sentence when a cup of coffee was placed on his work desk next to his feet. He didn't expect anyone in the laboratory as most went to sleep as well so he tried to be a bit more relaxed.

"Oh, colonel." He put his feet down from the desk. "Didn't hear you. Or expect you."

"I know. Thought if you intend to burn the midnight oil you might need a refill."

Baltar did need some help to stay awake. After drinking half the cup content, he returned back to the monitor watch.

"So, anything new or useful?" Sanders asked as he pulled a chair next to him.

"You here to 'keep an eye on me'?"

"I always keep an eye on you."

Baltar didn't respond. He knew that was not a joke. "Basically nothing but more prophecies. I guess some of the useful stuff was mixed with complete nonsense."

"Mhm. Guess not everything can be of real value. And the Kobol question?"

"Still working on it. The star-chart computer in the main observatory on Caprica is actually working on it. We'll be contacted if they know anything new. So far..." A beep from the computer caught his attention. A file from the chemical & material's laboratory.

"That the chemical make-up of the ring?" Sanders asked.

"Yes... now let's see what you are made of... What?"

They both stared at the content of the computer file.

"Prometheon? But that stuff is worthless."

"Apparently not." Baltar concluded. "And we have plenty of the stuff in the depleted tylium mines."

"Perhaps, but except for building rings, what would it be used for besides that?"

Baltar was now getting annoyed. This in combination with his self imposed sleep deprivation made him cranky. "You did read my preliminary report on the ring?"

"I skipped thru the first pages... but it got really boring after that."

"Well, as I wrote in the 'boring' parts, this material the ring is made from is super conductive in nature."

"And?"

"And?" Baltar couldn't believe he had to explain this in detail. "Superconductivity... that is like one of the greatest technological leaps we in the colonies are still searching for! No more overheating, loos of power... the applications are practically endless. We only got to semi-conductors, never to superconductors. The person who would discover this would be richer than you can imagine. And the person who now controls this stuff WILL get rich!"

Before Baltar could continue his semi-rant, Sander's wireless began beeping. "This is Sanders. Yes, he's here as well. What!? Right. We're coming."

As Sanders stood up, Baltar did the same, figuring that the 'we' meant him as well. and he had come accustomed to the fact that talking back for now was pointless. "What now?" He asked as they left the lab, heading to the lift on this floor, all the time flanked by security guards.

"Galactica's raptor arrived. Or should I say raptors. They found a Colonial prisoner who escaped captivity. And he has stories to tell us."

* * *

In the side hangar of the Picon HQ, the 2 raptors had just landed and opened their doors to see the entire hangar waiting for them to exit the raptors.

"Wasn't expecting a welcome like this." Novacek joked. "Maybe if I were captured even longer, they would give me a medal." His smile slipped as he saw a medical crew with a gurney ready for him. "People, really? I think Galactica's doctor poked enough needles into me for 2 life-times."

Helo, who just exited the 2nd raptor and holding an armoured briefcase, joined Novacek and the other raptor crews and marines. "The old man was right about you."

"Oh? What did Bill had to say about me?"

"You never shut up."

Novacek smirked. Yep, he didn't. It was his tactic. Either BS someone for so long they can't stand him anymore, or they become friends.

The marines in the hangar began stepping aside, as Sanders and Baltar arrived. Several salutes later, Helo and Novacek were being escorted to separate de-briefing rooms. As The other raptor crews would be de-briefed as well, but Novacek had the info and Helo the data of Galactica's findings.

Novacek found himself in a nice conference room, but for smaller parties. And he knew it was intended as a de-briefing room, as he noticed the large mirror, which was undoubtedly a one way window. As the door opened, Novacek did not expect his new boss to appear. Well, the boss of everyone in the navy.

"Sir!"

"At ease, pilot." Nagala responded and saluted back. "I think we can ignore the protocol for now."

They both sat down. "So... the shit you'd been thru. I can't even imagine."

"Yes sir. The toasters are lousy hosts. And the room service was crappy and slow."

Nagala remembered the reports he read on that mission. Adama was right. He was a smart ass, but the good kind. "As you may or may not know, we have a Cylon infestation issue. And I've been told you know the face of the Three model."

"That I do, sir."

"Good." He stood up and signalled to whoever was behind the one way glass wall. Colonel Sanders and a woman, who looked out of place with her business suit entered the room as Nagala was ready to leave. "I'll leave it to you, colonel. I have the raptor officer to de-brief."

"You need to rest, admiral. Have one of my people do it."

"No, I want to hear what Bill found out there. Is Baltar..."

"Ran off with the content of what they brought in. He's probably in the IT department already."

Turning around, Nagala said nothing more and closed the door behind him.

Sanders now sat in the same chair where Nagala was not too long ago. "Since you have no picture, you'll just have to give us a description of number Three. Think you're up to it?"

"I think I can remember certain details. Let's see... tall... fraking tall, taller than me. Long blonde hair, legs so long you wouldn't believe..."

"I mean her face." Sanders almost face palmed. "Why did you focus on those parts?"

"Hey, toaster or not, she was hot and I'm still just a guy. I mean don't get me wrong, she was a psychotic evil bitch, but... I'd do that ass."

Sanders and the civilian woman were a bit... lost. Was he messing with them. "Anyway, this lady is a sketch artist. She will draw the face based on your description. So focus on that, please."

* * *

At the same time, Helo was having a long discussion with Nagala and his assistants. To say that Nagala was impressed with Bill's accomplishments with the few resources he gave him was an understatement.

"... and we then blew up the rest of the fuel depots and hauled ass out of there. We only left a single raptor landed on a small asteroid to see who would come."

This was all recorded and Nagala wanted every detail, even if all of this was already in the report Helo delivered here. "And?"

"Well, Bulldog was partially right. It was a big taskforce. But not 9 basestars, 11 basestars and 1 resurrection ship."

A captain who sat next to Nagala, responded first. "Guess they are all coming together in their rush back home. And strength in numbers."

Nagala nodded. But this also presented a chance. "Lt. Agathon. Is there data on the movements of these basestars?"

Helo nodded. "In the package I gave your people. I hope a pattern can be seen..."

"Yes." Nagala stood up. "Lt. Agathon. You are dismissed for today. Get some rack time, the marines will show you to a guest room. Captain..." The officers began leaving the room back to the corridor. Their goal the lift. "I'm going to see Baltar and the IT guys. Let's see if they have anything. If we can predict where the toasters will try to return to their territory to reinforce themselves... perhaps I will let the pit-bull off her chain after all. Get Cain here. I'm sure she's getting restless as well."

* * *

In the main computer analysis room, Baltar and the now his 'underlings', as in all the scientists not wearing a military uniform, went to work analyzing all the data the Galactica had send them.

"See, I was right." Baltar began to gloat. "A resurrection ship. A shame admiral Adama was not capable to capture it."

One of the other scinetist pulled up the image of the nav data. "But see the fleet that arrived after this. Accoring to the nav data from that raider they captured... we could predict their course and perhaps where they will try to re-enter Cylon space."

"Yes." Baltar agreed and enhanced the last few jump locations of the fleet. "Based on this data, I think we can already make an educated guess... at least untill the computers crunch out the real numbers."

The doors to the main computer analysis room opened up as Nagala entered it and the guards stood at attention. "And where would that be, doctor?"

"Ah, admiral. Good. Let's go here..." He motioned him and the other officers to join him at the planning table. It was similar to the one in the HQ CIC, but smaller. "Here are the 3 possibilities." He entered the coordinates into the computer and displayed them on the digital planning table. No need to push models around anymore on a table like this. "The Helios cloud, Serpent asteroid formation or border post 411."

The officers looked at the data. The coordinates were in a similar distance from the predicted jump point of the Cylon fleet before they enter the Cyrannus system, or at least pass by it. "Hm... well... the cloud offers the best cover to get back unnoticed.. The asteroid is the most hazardous... and to jump so close to one of our border posts is just asking to get spotted." Nagala analyzed the information on the table.

"I think the cloud makes the most sense, sir." A commander put his thought on the table. Many agreed.

"And that's why they probably won't be there. It's too obvious. And a perfect place for us to ambush them. The cloud is in Cylon territory, but this is war and they know we don't give a frak about the border any longer. But... Commander Lewis."

"Sir?"

"How many mines do we still have after the attack?"

"Emm, nuclear or standard?"

"Both!"

Said commander went to check the inventory log. "Emm... around 9300 regular with a tylium explosive core and an explosive power of 25 kilotons. As for the nuclear ones... 144, sir."

"Right. Get the engineers ready. And a large transport ship and a battlestar. We have a mine field to deploy, but only after the computer confirms Baltar's guess." He returned to the planning table. "One hole mined. Now for the other 2."

The other officers in the room waited for Nagala to continue with his thoughts. "The asteroid field. I would bet they will try to sneak past us there. But I'll let Cain decide when she arrives."

* * *

An hour later, Novacek was more or less happy with the sketch of the Three that was drawn. Sanders had allowed him to get some sleep as well, so he was escorted by a marine unit to a guest room.

He was in the washroom getting cleaned up and seeing to his basic needs. To kill time, he turned on the TV in the bedroom and listen to some news. As he was finishing with brushing his teeth, he heard a woman asking the president during one of the several conferences that were held in the past days, or so he was told. He almost chocked on the toothpaste. He knew that voice!

Running to the bedroom, he looked at the TV. _"... should answer that question, miss Biers."_

 _"But madam president..."_ As the camera swung from the president to the reporter asking the question, Novacek had a flashback. All the times he saw that face taunting him. Mocking him. Questioning him. Torturing him. "Fraking BITCH!"

He was at his wall phone the next moment. "Get me colonel Sanders or admiral Nagala!"

 _"Sorry, sir. But you are not cleared to demand such..."_

"Listen! You want to be anything else but a wireless operator in your life!? Get me either one of them!"

* * *

 **Caprica, Caprica city, minutes later**

"So I do hope that is a satisfactory answer, miss Biers." Laura sighed, getting annoyed by this particular reporter. She somehow knew more than the others and... managed to push her buttons.

In the reception hall that led to the press room, the security detail, made up of military special forces and the regular presidential security agents, were all keeping an eye on things, both outside as well as inside. The military leader, major Basilius was as vigilant as all of her solders, when her wireless beeped. "Yes?" She answered, touching her ear. "What?" She looked at the other solders and guards."You sure?" The others heard the change of tone in her voice. "Acknowledge! We're on it." She signalled the security detail. "We have a confirmed toaster in the press room."

"Target name?" The military captain asked.

"D'Anna Biers. Reporter. Cylon number Three."

"Source of information?"

"Nagala." The solders understood. No more questions, but one.

"Alive, or dead?"

"Alive. Agent Gabris."

"Major."

"Take your agents and secure the president. Leave the target to us."

"Understood." The presidential security agent confirmed and signalled his people to go to the back and get the president out once the military personnel charges in.

Back in the press room, D'Anna was still not finished with annoying the president.

"When will all the new Quorum members be announced?"

"As soon as the last two worlds, Sagittaron and Canceron finish with their election procedure. Now, I think this concludes..."

They never saw it. The agents grabbed Laura and pulled her back behind the stage as the solders bursted into the room as the cameras were still rolling. D'Anna was on the floor face first in seconds. "What the frak are you doing!? This is assault, harassment and tramping on the freedom of the press!"

As she was handcuffed and brought back to her feed as all the other reporters were like deer's in headlights, major Basilius stepped to her face and replied in a way for all to hear. "Save it, toaster! Or would you prefer Cylon model number Three!"

Behind the stage, Laura was as shocked as the other reporters. D'Anna of course denied it, but to no avail. She was dragged out, kicking and screaming. A taser later and she was pacified.

"Is it true?" Laura, still shocked, asked agent Gabris.

"Nagala thinks so."

"Nagala. Get me a raptor. I will have a few choice words with him on doing a stunt like that."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 20 minutes later**

Cain had arrived and was now in the planning room where Nagala transferred the current info on the possible Cylon reinforcements jump in locations.

She marked several positions on the digital map. "So these are our fall back points, should things go south."

"Mhm. Good." Nagala agreed.

"What worries me is if they send some of their forces that managed to survive our counter attack that day. Or the ones they held in reserve."

"I agree. How many ships do we have ready for a mission like this?" Nagala asked a logistics and planning officer.

"Em... 11 Mercury's, 17 Valkyries's, 9 Sobek's plus around 50 smaller support ships that are 90% or above combat ready."

Nagala and Cain turned back to the map. "We can't over extend. The real problem is our worlds are a stationary target. They... they don't have billions of civvies to defend."

"I know. That's why we hit them hard and keep hammering them until they yield." She straightened herself out and yawned. "Fraking midnight shifts!"

"More coffee?"

"No sir. More and I'll be jumping to that location without a ship. The mines are a good idea. We place raptors at the border and in the cloud. If they arrive at either location, they jump and alert us. We wait in the asteroid field with open arms. But what worries me is if they send their fleet here to reinforce their reinforcements? You know, catch us with our pants down? A pincer movement?"

"The scouts are on it. Any signs and we scrap this mission, but I doubt it. If we are not 100%, neither are they."

"Sir... and the resurrection ship?"

Nagala pondered at this point if it was even worth the risk trying to capture it. "No. To risky. Too many basestars in the fleet. And we will be stretching your forces in the 2 un-mined locations. The main force in the asteroid field, the rest at the border... Now..."

"Admiral Nagala!" It was Laura, and she was not looking happy. "What were you thinking?"

Nagala, like most, was tired and beginning to be cranky as well. The clocks in Picon HQ were in the middle of the night, while on Caprica city it was four in the afternoon.

"Madam president. The operation was made to capture a Cylon infiltrator. A model Three..."

She moved directly into his face. "First off, by doing it this way, you alerted the other still unknown models that we are searching for them. They will go deeper into hiding. Second, you scared not just me, but the general public! And how sure are you she is a Cylon. Granted, she is an annoying person but... but... really!?"

When Laura used up all of her steam, Nagala responded. "To your first point: It would have made little difference. Now the public knows how they look like. Second: Sorry for the scare, but it should solve the other issue we have."

Laura went from angry to confused. "Other issue?"

"The blood tests you told the public about. How the general public was not happy about this attempt of taking some of their freedoms from them. Now that they saw how close the toasters can get, I bet the public opinion will shift."

Damn. Nagala had a point. And she believed it will work. "And the third issue?"

He handed her a report he himself just received. Laura looked at it. a blood test of one D'Anna Biers. Positive. She closed the file containing the report.

"And how did you learn of this?"

Nagala told her about Novacek and the 2 raptors that returned from Galactica. Laura was impressed at Adama's progress and surprised that the Cylons did what they did.

"Can I speak to him? Lt. Novacek?"

"Perhaps later. If you intend to raise public morale with him as a hero returning home, I would ask you postponing this until the 2 raptors are sent back."

* * *

In the IT computer room, Baltar was still working on... well, most projects associated with both the Cylons, the book and the ring. Now the data from the expedition fleet was added to his work schedule.

"Doctor?" One of his assistants urged him to come to that station.

"Yes?"

"We received the first package on the Kobol project from the Caprica observatory."

The assistant showed Baltar the data received on the main screen that was so large everyone in the IT room saw it. "This will help. Not perfect, but it shows us that Kobol is around 2000 light years from us, plus or minus a few light years." Baltar smiled at this and added the new data into the original navigational charts given to admiral Adama. "This should save... Adama... much time... FRAK!" Baltar exclaims and began running out of the room. The other scientist and military personnel were clueless at what Baltar saw in the stellar charts.

* * *

A minute later, Baltar almost fell out of the lift as he finally reached the level with the secure storage room containing the ring. He held a rolled up piece of paper. He panted as he showed his credentials to the guards as they let him pass. Approaching the ring, that was now levelled out vertically and held in place with thick cables, he began looking at the symbols on the inner ring. He began grinning as he found what he was looking for. "I was right!" It was his eureka moment. He unrolled the paper he held and crossed one of the stellar constellations on it. "The Hydra constellation. Let's see what else we can find."

* * *

In another part of the station a lift opened up and D'Anna, heavily restrained, was showed out. "Welcome to Picon HQ, miss Biers." It was colonel Sanders, who had a neutral look. On the inside he was grinning, but he wasn't showing it. "I hope we can make your stay an unpleasant one."

"You got it wrong! I'm not a..." He uppercut her, hard, sending her to the floor. He really didn't have any love for skin jobs. Her guards pulled her back to her feet.

"Save it. The blood test is positive. And..." He stepped aside. The person D'Anna saw made her realize that denial was now pointless.

"Nice to see you again, you psycho bitch." Novacek said with venom in his voice. "Now the shoe is on the other foot. I know it was not you, but another one of your line, but to me, it's all the same. This time you are part of the petting zoo. Just be glad we don't do the hard type of petting. Believe me, Cain suggested it, but Nagala overruled her. Something about that we don't lower ourselves to your level."

D'Anna remained silent. Sanders motioned his people to take her to an interrogation room. "You didn't need to be here."

"I had to be here, sir. Had to show her she didn't break me."

Sanders understood. "Yes, but now I get to do the breaking. Good work."

* * *

In the IT room, Nagala, before calling it a night, again, entered to see if there was any progress. Yawning, he saw that someone was missing. "Where the frak is Baltar?"

"Em... he ran out after seeing something on the newest data from Caprica observatory." A guard explained what they all saw minutes ago.

"Any idea where he went?" Everyone shrugged. "Great. Why did I take the leash off?"

* * *

Minutes later Baltar was still working in the storage room. He found 9 stellar constellations on the ring matching the ones known to the colonials.

"Doctor Baltar!" was the loud echo of an annoyed voice, originating from the entrance. Gaius knew it was Nagala, but paid him no attention. "When I gave you more authority and autonomy, I still expected you stay focused on your tasks! You..."

"I assure you, what I'm working on here is more important than those data analysts, who's job could be done by a trained monkey." Baltar retorted back. "I think I finally know what these symbols are! And... they confirm my theory!"

Nagala thought about having him dragged out, until the last part was uttered. He gritted his teeth. Baltar was an arrogant ass, but so far everything he did worked out. "Fine, I'll humour you. Tell me."

Nagala with his guards reached the ring next to Baltar. He was waiting for an explanation. Baltar showed him the paper with the stellar constellations. 9 were now circled out. Nagala took the paper and looked at the circled constellations. "Stellar constellations?"

"Yes. Not words, numbers or letters, but constellations."

Nagala took a minute to compare Baltar's findings to what was on the ring. "Hmm, I hate to say it, but they do look similar. But how does this prove your theory? Or should I say, what theory? You didn't give me one."

Baltar removed his glasses and straighten himself as he turned to Nagala. "I didn't say anything because I had no way to prove anything."

"And now?"

"Well..." He takes the paper from Nagala and points to the stellar constellations. "What do we use star charts for? What are stars, nebulas and constellations used for?"

As a navy officer, Nagala knew what Baltar was aiming at here. "Coordinates. Knowing where you are and where you want to go. Like we use our nav systems for our hyper-light jump drives."

"Exactly!" Finally someone, even if a solder, understood him. "Space-time coordinates." He turned to the ring. "I think, this might be a transportation device."

Nagala looked at the ring as well, now pondering at what Baltar was saying. "Like our jump drives?"

"No. Similar, but no. I DO believe it works on some form of bending space-time, but for a stationary object, since we found the ring on a planet, not a ship, and for a longer period of time, since priestess Livia did describe the device of being active for almost a minute after the shock-wave."

Whad Baltar was saying so far made sense for Nagala. He of course had no clue how this worked from a physics point of view, that was Baltar's problem, but from a navigational point... it made sense. But... if it was not using jump drive technology... "Are you saying this device might use a different form of FTL to... well, move things?"

Baltar too was in deep thought. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? I can't say how, but it does imply that there are more than just our way of moving faster than light. But I do see 4 issues we need to solve, if we want to understand and use this... device."

"Name them." Nagala was curious. The war aside, this might become the next great discovery of the colonies.

"First: How the prometheon is refined to make it into this... material." Nagala understood that. If they could find ways to refine it, the military would benefit greatly. New reactor casings, alloys, computers... only the imagination is the limit. "Second: How does this device work? As you can see, there are 39 symbols. That's a lot of possible combinations, if we use Livia's report that 7 crystals glowed. If 7 are needed..."

"7, that's an interesting number, isn't it?" Nagala stopped Baltar mid sentence. "I mean you need 4 to get a fix in space, 6 if you want a real accurate location fix. So why 7?"

"Yes, that is one of the issues as well. It all falls under the: How does this ring work under the laws of physics and how does it navigate. Which brings me to the third issue: We need coordinates."

"Come again?"

"We need an address. A set of symbols in a precise order to activate it. If we go about blindly trying out combinations without even knowing what the rules of the navigational system is, we may need decades."

"Frak. Any idea where to find an... address?"

"Only one for now. That damn book me and Livia are restoring. We can only hope that whoever wrote it found some of these symbols on Kobol."

And hoping for miracles is not something military people do well, Nagala cursed. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Baltar stepped back and took a wider view of the ring. "Admiral, does it look like this ring is missing something?"

Nagala stepped back as well. Looking at the ring from that angle as well, he looked at Baltar after a minute. "Like what?"

Baltar knew the admiral would not get this one. The nav issue he got, the engineering one he missed. "Admiral, to dumb this down, let's say this ring is a TV. Before we invented the audio command devices and later even the holo bands... what did we use to control the TV's."

Nagala got the 'OH' moment. "A remote control."

"Well, in this case not a 'remote' control, but a control device that works with the ring. As well as possibly powering it. And that means..."

"The damn excavation! If it is anywhere, it's there."

"Yes. And We can only hope, still intact."

Nagala was still tired, but arrogant or not, Baltar made significant progress today. "You read the reports from Livia?" They were now making their way out of the storage room.

"Which one, I read them all."

"The one where the ring activated again a week after the first time?"

"Yes. Quite a puzzle."

"Anyway..." They passed the door out of the room as the guards sealed it shut again. "You get some sleep. You're of no use to me in a sleep deprived state. I'll return to Cain to finished the preliminary planning. Once you get the complete analysis of the raiders jump data, we go to the real planning." As the admiral was about to turn to the corridor heading to the lift, he made one final remark. "You do realise, that if this is not a combination lock on the ring, but a coordinates system as you believe, there might be millions of them out there."

Baltar was surprised the admiral thought so far. "I do indeed realise that. Both an exciting and frightening prospect."

"When will the team with the carbon dating be done?"

Baltar looked at his watch. "In about 6 hours."

"Right. Now, sleep, doctor."

As Nagala left, he made a mental note. If there are many rings out there, they would need a security system. A way to block someone to come uninvited. A task for the engineers.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, interrogation room, 2 days later**

Days passed and she still didn't believe it. They told her over and over again. You are a Cylon. She refused to believe it. Then they showed her the blood test, the other Sharon's in the other rooms. She was losing her mind. Day in and out the same questions. Well, at least they didn't beat the crap out of her, like the other prisoners.

The doors opened and she was expecting another round of interrogations. But it was not another interrogator. Not another intelligence officer. It was Helo.

"Frak! Helo, thank the god's you are here! You have to tell them..." She stopped mid sentence. The look he was giving her... it was a dead giveaway. "You... believe them!?"

He sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Sharon... Boomer. You are a sleeper agent."

"Frak that! And frak you! I can't believe that you bought that bullshit! Where is the old man? He'd believe me!"

"Sharon... he was the one who had you arrested."

Sharon's last bastion of hope crumbled. The old man, who was like a father figure for her... he also believed she was a Cylon?"

"And..." He began pulling something out of his pocket as he sat down across the table from her. "If this works... I'm sorry." He put a wooden elephant figure on the table.

Behind the one way glass wall, Sanders and other naval intelligence officers watched. "Hope we found it for sure this time." One of the officers said.

"It has to be." Sanders responded back. "I broke Cavil's arm in 4 places before he finally said anything on this matter."

"The way you are going, he won't have any bones left to break. " The medical officer in the room argued. "And I get to patch him up every day again and again. All of them."

"Not my problem if they want to play it hard. The females can count themselves lucky Cain's proposal was rejected."

Back in the room, Sharon looked at the wooden figure. She tried to grab it, but was too heavily restrained to stretch her hand out enough. Helo helped her and pushed the figure closer. Suddenly flashbacks started to appear. **_"You know of your mission?" A Cavil asked her. "I do. Get close to the Galacticas CO and wait for orders."_** She shook her head. Was that real? **_"Don't worry." The same Cavil said in another situation. "I'll be there to activate you, when needed." She nodded back. "Good. I hate to be stuck in there forever."_** Gods! Her memories were getting mixed up with her... other self.

"Frak. No! No! This can't be real! NOOOOOO!"

In the observation room, Sanders realized that it worked, somewhat. Now to see who was really in control. The fake cover personality, or the toaster.

* * *

 **Caprica, Caprica city, same time**

The day finally came. The new Quorum was assembled. only the Sagittarians kept the name of their representative a secret. Now that they gained influence and power, they began stretching out their muscles. Roslin knew that working with whomever they would send, would be difficult, but her immediate priority was Gemenon. Nagala was pressuring her for the excavation. She knew the way in, a precedence. The Order did an excavation and thereby broke their own rules. If they admit it, their rules no longer apply. If they don't, she has evidence to back up her claim. That way they are exposed as liars and lose credibility, which gives her the opportunity to change the law for the excavation.

The room was ready. All the 13 seats were prepared. 12 for the Quorum members, the 13th was reserved for the presiednt. She was already sitting and looking over her stack of papers, containing the agendas of the meeting. She began looking at each seat and the name put on the table next to the seat.

Alisander Asiel for Aerilon, Robin Wenutu for Canceron... As she continued looking, she stopped at the name of the representative of Sagittaron. "Billy! That has to be a mistake!" It read Tom Zarek. "Billy, you find out what the FRAK is going on!" He nodded and went to work. No one informed them. As the Quorum members began arriving one by one and Laura greeted them, Billy was hard at work getting some answers. Just as Laura was finished with greeting Sarah Porter of Gemenon, a hardliner that she will have to convince one way or another to get that excavation permit, Billy returned and whispered into her ear.

"We were only just informed. He got pardoned. was on his way to a hearing when the attack happened. Now... I have no idea how and why he got pardoned, but he still has much support with his people."

She whispered back. "I don't care how you do it, just get me some answers."

"It would be easier if I ask Nagala to have the navy intelligence help us."

"I can't. It would signal that I'm using the military as my personal goon squad. Billy... frak. Here he is."

Zarek arrived as all the cameras turned onto him. whispers began spreading thru the people in the room. not just the representatives, but the reporters, support staff and the security detail as well.

"Madam president..." He extended his hand. Laura hesitated. "I do hope we can have a productive relationship here in the Quorum. A purely professional one, I assure you."

She took his hand. "Is there any other kind with you?"

"Ah, my past deeds. I wondered if they would come up."

"You sound surprised."

"I think we should discuss this at a late time... madam president." He looked around, smiling at everyone and taking his place at the table.

As all the members were assembled, Laura began her speech. "I am glad we finally managed to assemble a working Quorum once again after the disaster that befell us all those days ago. I thank you all for coming. We have much work ahead of us..."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

Nagala nearly choked on his coffee when he heard that Zarek was not just pardoned, nut now in the fraking Quorum. He called Sanders into his office the next moment. "I don't care who you have to pull off the Cylon hunt, but find out how that fraker did it! Who's backing him! He couldn't have made it without powerful allies."

Sanders nodded and began to leave. "You worried he will have to pay back what he now owns to... whoever it was that helped him?"

Nagala didn't move or blink as he remained fixated on the screen with the Quorum meeting. "That and... who the one is that will come collecting. Whoever it will be, they didn't do it out of the kindness of their heart."

Sanders left. Nagala was now massaging his forehead. So much crap on his table. Cain and her plan for an ambush in a few days. The ring. Baltar was doing excellent work there, but still not enough. The excavation. Adama's expedition. The repairing of the fleet that was still under way. The Cylon infiltrators. And now... this. Someone really hates him. Then he once again read the report that Baltar gave him around 40 hours ago. The damn ring... it was millions of years old. Millions! Who the frak was building them that long ago? Baltar had the test made 3 more times, every time with the same result. Now, instead of more answers, they had more questions. Now, besides looking at the shit show in the Quorum, he had a live feed of the interrogation room where the sleeper agent Cylon was realizing who and... what she is. Will see if she will be more cooperative now. And will see if the president can pull thru with the excavation.

* * *

 **Cylon colony ship, same time**

"Are you fraking mad!?" Caprica asked during the conversation of the Cylon leadership. And it was nt going well, for anyone. Or staying civil.

"Remind me who of us fraked up with the CNP virus?" Cavil retorted back.

"I didn't fail. It worked as intended. But when we all lost conciseness, the link to the virus failed as well!" She was getting tired of Cavil pointing the finger on her. She had a hard time as it was just getting off the colonies after ditching the security forces.

"I agree with Six. This is no time for an assault!" An Eight supported Caprica. "We need to get our fleet back into order and then create a defensive perimeter."

"Yes, all the while let the meat-bags gain an upper hand over us?! A good offence is the best defence! They are still licking their wounds, and..."

"And we are not!?" The Three in the room joined this little debate. "We lost more, get over yourself, Cavil! And from what we learned, even my model was compromised! We have no more informants on the ground! We are practically blind!"

"All the more reason we go after them now, while we still can!? Once our expedition forces return...!"

"I think we are missing the bigger picture here." Leoben stopped the squabbling.

"I swear, if you say god this or that, I'm recycling your model!" Cavil raged on.

"No, not god. But something did interfere. something out there. We know from what little information we do have that it was not the Colonials. and we also know that it was not a natural phenomenon."

"There is no proof for that." A Four countered that statement.

"And no against it."

Silence followed for a while. "So, what do you propose then?" Cavil asked Leoben. "We go ghost hunting? Run with our tails between our legs..."

"You were always good at that anyway." Caprica threw an insult back at him.

"...or go and ask for 'forgiveness'? Give me a break! We have to fight and win, or we die!"

"This arguing amongst us is getting us nowhere. Let's just vote." D'Anna broke up this stalemate. "All in favour of an offensive?" The One, Four and Five raised their hands. "Vote fails. anyone in favour we pour resources into finding out what the frak happened that day?" Two, Three, Six and Eight raised their hands. "Vote passes. So, how do we do that?"

"I think we should inform the expedition fleet we ordered to return to send a part of its forces to shadow the Colonial expedition." Caprica proposed.

"So what? They want to find Kobol?" Cavil still raged, unhappy his idea was squashed. "It's a planet. Round, held together by gravity, orbits a flaming ball of plasma... seen one, seen them all!"

"And let's not forget we inspected it years ago. There is nothing there." The Four added in support of Cavil.

"Perhaps the Colonials will have more luck. Anyway make it happen." D'Anna ordered and stood up. The voting and discussing was over. And Cavil was seething. His plans ruined. And now the other models are undermining him.

* * *

 **Caprica, Caprica city, hours later**

The debating was long. And beginning to drag its feet. Laura was getting tired. But she still had her agenda to address. Right now, she was dealing with Zarek.

"And I agree with your proposal, madam president. But you must agree to hold free elections in 6 months! This was Adar's presidency and in 6 months we would have had normal elections! I say we still do, after all, this is supposed to be a democracy!"

Again and again he hammered that notion. Like a broken record. "Fine, I agree. But in return, you must promise me to allow more refugees to Sagittarion!"

"Normally I would say no, since it has been a long time my world had so much... influence, and the law would technically force you to hold elections, but under the spirit of unity, I will improve that situation." Smiling like he was already nominating himself, he turned to the cameras.

Laura had no doubt that was exactly what he was aiming at. One of her aces would be the expedition fleet. If they did find Kobol, Zarek could not compete with her, since she approved it. Now all she could do is hope.

"One last agenda on today's menu, ladies and gentlemen." Laura readied herself for a loud protest from Sarah Porter. "I hope you all heard of the internal shakeup in the First order of the servants of the Lords?" They all nodded. "To that end, I will request an excavation be made in the valley of the Lords."

Yep, it did happen. "Madam president! That place is a holy site! We cannot do such a thing!"

"I would have to agree with the Gemenese representative and ask why?" Zarek came to her support.

"Because the law that no human can go to that valley... it was already broken once before. So that makes that law null and void."

The Quorum members erupted in arguments, mostly asking questions as to what the president was referring to. "What I am referring to is the removal of an artefact from the valley by the First order, centuries ago. So they violated their own laws!"

Porter protested. "I don't know where you got that lie from, but...!"

"Really, Sarah? Then why is it that I know of this as well?" Zarek backstabbed her in front of everyone.

"What are you talking about, Tom?"

"Please! I may not be a spiritual person myself, but there were rumours for a long time that many artefacts on Sagittarion that were displayed in the holy temples, were originally digged out in that valley!"

"You believe rumours!?"

"Miss Porter..." Laura stopped this heated argument. She passed a file to her. Once Sarah saw the content, she became visibly paler. And stopped protesting.

"I take it you are in favour of this excavation?" Laura asked, knowing the answer.

Sarah just nodded, showing the signs of a defeated person. But she kept the file close to her chest. Zarek, more than the others, wondered what Laura just did.

"So, all in favour?"

Zarek still didn't give up. "I still would like to know what this is about? We are t war, why dig for ancient relics?"

"That is a matter of Colonial security. I will address this matter, when the time is appropriate. Now, all in favour?"

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 3 days later**

Helo and his 2 raptor teams were ready to depart. He was given a new data drive, containing all the info that was promised. Baltar came thru and they got Kobol's location. He even saw the digital image of the drawing from Pythia's book. Alien space ships? Nagala even joked that once again Adama was right, but should remain vigilant.

"Before you go, Lt. Agathon. One last item you need to transport." A briefcase was given to him by a marine.

"What's in it, sir?" Helo asked Nagala, who was there to send them off.

"The arrow of Apollo."

"What?" Helo was genially lost.

"I was never a believer myself, but many things are more complicated now than ever before. Religion and myth is getting mixed up in our little world. Sufficed to say, when you find Kobol and secure it, search for the tomb of Athena. Maybe it will be nothing or..."

"Maybe the next big discovery. I understand sir."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, hangar deck, 2 days later**

It was a quiet day. Patrols running, vipers and raptors refuelling. It was... predictable. In a matter of days they charted more space and systems than the Colonials did in centuries before. Or should they say re-charted?

Another raptor was being dragged into the refuelling position as the crew disembarked. More uninhabitable systems. Plenty of resources and tylium, but nothing that could support life.

And for days, not a single Cylon spotted. Maybe they weathered the main storm? Maybe they passed the main Cylon fleet returning home? whatever the case, the crew was relaxed... and a bit bored. Lee's idea of letting viper and raptor pilots and crews have a rotation between battlestars was a welcome addition to spice things up. No one was complaining about the exploration part. But they were getting restless.

But the ship was all up and ready once Helo's raptors jumped in. In the hangar deck, Galen's knuckle draggers were already moving the 2 landed ships to their parking spots. Bill was already up, it was early in the morning. He decided to let Saul sleep off his hangover.

Helo and the crew stepped off the raptor wings and saluted him. all the formalities over, Bill just had 2 questions. "How are the colonies and are there any news?"

Helo was having a shit eating grin. "Better than good sir. They, as in Baltar found Kobol's exact location." The entire deck crew stopped what they were doing. you could hear a pin drop.

"Come again?" Adama asked. He was hoping Helo wasn't drunk.

"All true sir. It's a long story. All in the update from Nagala. Also, they found the missing Three, thanks to Bulldog. It was the reporter D'Anna Biers."

"Fraking smart. For a toaster. Come Helo, let's talk in my quarters. I'll have Lee and Saul join us. By the way, what's in the briefcase?"

"That is another long story, sir."

* * *

 **Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command, Earth date February 24, 2005**

Sam was busy working with the repairs of the Earth fleet. Teal'c was called to Dakara for the unification of all Jaffa clans in an attempt to create the first Jaffa nation. So that left Daniel working his ass off translating Catherine Langford encrypted diary while O'Neill whined how boring it was.

"Finally done!" Daniel said with both pride and exhaustion. Finally getting a good look at the pages he wrote down, he could only say one thing. " Catherine, you were busy."


	4. The horror beyond

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter four: The horror beyond.**

* * *

 **Earth, Cheyenne mountain complex, Stargate command, Earth date** **February 24** **,** **2005**

"So... Catherine did a lot of work, did she?" Jack remarked as he sat next to Daniel in his study.

"Yep."

"One more reason I say we destroy those time drives on the... 3! I say THREE god damn puddle jumpers with time drives! They keep multiplying, don't they?"

"Jack..."

"I swear, if we find a 4th one somewhere, then we really are in a pile of shit..."

"Jack! She only tried to help." Daniel tried to calm him down.

"I know! But I would have preferred to be kept in the loop, you know!"

"You mean like how Hammond did?"

"Oh... Don't get smart with me! That was a onetime thing! This... a marathon!"

"Jack. Calm down. It's not as if it worked every time. Sometimes things couldn't be saved..."

* * *

 **Flashback, Tollana** **August 24** **,** **2001**

Ever since Earth was making progress in most fields of technology with the help of the captured Goa'uld ships and weapons and the Tok'ra to help them, the Tau'ri were becoming more than a junior partner of this alliance of friends.

Right now a Bilskirnir was in orbit as Thor was present at this meeting, along with Selmak for the Tok'ra, Anteaus for the Nox and SG-1 with Catherine as an observer.

They were in the same chamber where the Tollan Curia usually held meetings. Omoc was representing his people.

"So... these Aschen... they were... are humans?" Omoc asked with a surprised expression. He was shocked that another race of humans were capable of matching them in technology. Perhaps not in military technology or interstellar travel, but their chemical and bio-weapons research was centuries ahead of them.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to tell, since they had even less of a sense of humour than you, old boy." O'Neill joked in his usual way. "But they also lacked your moral values. Or any... for that matter."

"Then perhaps it is better you contacted me for that matter." Thor said. "Your plan, while a good one, would have caused a genocide."

"Thor... old buddy... Unlike you, we don't have big old space ships. That was our only line of defence." Jack defended his plan.

"At least our method would have been fast, not a slow death, like they did to all those worlds." Carter added, supporting Jack on this matter.

"For... such a young civilisation... and I can't believe I'm saying this... planning to use the Stargate like that was pretty ingenious." Omoc smirked. O'Neill was a bit confused. Omoc never smiled, or smirked.

"Then it is better I just removed their gate from their world. This way they won't be a threat to anyone for a long time." Thor tried to end this subject and move on.

O'Neill too wanted to move on, but being himself... "I don't think they will show their compassion to you, should the day ever come... just saying."

"Perhaps we really should move to the next agenda." Selmak suggested. But before they could move on, Thor's ship alerted him to something. He activated the display on his command chair.

"2 Goa'uld Ha'tak's are approaching. Curious."

With the exception of SG-1, all the others in the meeting were not worried at all. Thor in a flash of light disappeared and Omoc stood up and went to the Curia command console. "I'm activating the planetary defences. Not that I'm worried. Commander Thor should be able to handle it." Then he tapped into the communication grid and began tracking any and all communications in orbit.

 _"I am Zipacna, servant of my lord, who chooses to remain anonymous. This world now belongs to him."_

Thor responded. _"This is supreme commander Thor of the Asgard fleet. You are violating the sovereign space of the Tollans. Remove yourselves from this system, or you will be removed."_

Zipacna, in typical Goa'uld fashion, just smirked with a superiority complex. _"I think not, Asgardian. This planet is not under your jurisdiction any more than mine. It is you who will remove yourself, or be destroyed."_

In the Curia chamber, Omoc was already joined by the other members of the Tollan political body as the planet was put on high alert.

Listening to the conversation, O'Neill just had one thing to say. "Is this snake head a complete moron?"

Teal'c had to agree. "Indeed. Asgard military technology is far superior to that of the Goa'uld."

That train of thinking was cut short as a battle ensued. Thor's ship opened up and hit the leading Goa'uld ship directly... only for it to remain undamaged.

"OK people, what's wrong with this picture?" O'Neill again the first to understand what was going on, asked sarcastically. "Omoc, perhaps you should help him?"

Omoc did as O'Neill suggested. "Perhaps you are right."

Behind Thor's ship the planet Tollana began deploying it's defences. Several dozen ion cannon bolts passed Thor's ship and hit the Goa'uld aggressors. Just like with Thor, with no effect.

On the Pel'tak, Zipacna grinned with satisfaction. "Status?"

The head Jaffa at the console responded. "My lord, shields are holding... but with the focused firepower, we'd better start retaliating..." She ship began shaking far more violently as before.

"What was that!?"

In space, Thor's ship began attacking once again, only this time there was an effect. Zipacna pushed the Jaffa aside and began looking at the data. He had no trust in the Jaffa to give him a competent answer. This made no sense. Yes, the shields were still effective, but were falling slightly from the hit's received from the Asgardian ship. His eyes glowed. Somehow Thor was using the time to modify his weapons to become at least somewhat effective again. "Prepare to retaliate!"

Back on Tollana, Omoc was now getting nervous. Their prised defensive system was... useless.

Daniel turned to Anteaus, who was observing all of this without fear. The only one to do so. "Anteaus, you have to do something."

"You know we do not interfere in such matters. And I alone can do little."

Omoc was now panicking! Not in generations were his people so open to attack. Their primary defensive tool was impotent! It is in the middle of his contemplation on what to do, when he saw a transmission. It was Thor. His ship was getting hammered, but at least he was somewhat effective again. But he needed help. What Thor had just send him were the last minute modifications to Thor's ship's main weapons system. When Omoc opened fire, Thor used the chance to analyze the many impacts and get a partial idea on how the Goa'uld here managed to upgrade their weapons. And even this was not technically his idea. It was a tactic the Asgard copied from the replicators, only the machines were far better at the adaptation game.

On the Bilskirnir, Thor had rerouted most of his ship's power into the shields to buy time. And his gamble worked. Omoc did as Thor instructed him and the damage on the Ha'tak's shields began piling up. They would not loose, but they couldn't win any longer as well. Not without getting crippled.

Zipacna gritted his teeth. His master will not like this setback. But it would be better for his health if he saved these ships and the data he gathered than pointlessly dying here. He say the tactical data. His shields were losing integrity, small amounts with each salvo hitting them. Death by a thousand cuts. "Disengage. Pull back!"

"My lord..:"

"Do it! Or we risk even greater wrath from lord Anubis."

On Tollana, omoc and the security personnel that arrived in the Curia chamber, took a sigh of relief. The Goa'uld were retreating.

"Why relax? Arent you forgetting something?" Jack got Omoc's attention. "You guys can't defend yourself effectively and I would be willing to bet that the next time he comes, it will be with a much greater force! You people are in a pile of shit."

"Jack..."

"No Daniel... I'm not sugar-coating this. Thor almost got his ass kicked as well. Which means that the PPT is also in question."

As Jack said that, Thor beamed back down. "O'Neill is correct. This was unexpected. I have already ordered Heimdall to pack up his entire laboratory in this galaxy. We have to reassess this situation." Thor turned to Omoc and the Curia members. "We cannot guarantee your safety. We cannot put you on the PPT, even the Goa'uld have refused to negotiate on the Tollana matter in the past. Then again, you were able to handle yourself in the past. Now..."

"Now our own belief that the System lords would not pose a threat has become our downfall..." Omoc responded with a sober voice. No superiority complex heard in his voice.

"Ow, really. Self pity?" Jack snapped at him. "I have a news flash for you, Omoc. You are not the first civilization in a situation like this, nor the last. The way I see it, you have 4 options: One, you stand your ground and die. Not a good option. Two, you pull a magic technology out of your asses and stand your ground and win. ... anything?" He was waiting for any Tollan to say they did have something. "Well that's a bust. Three, you bow down to them. And I really hope you don't do that."

"Jack, if this is going anywhere, I hope number four is good." Selmak retorted as he was listening to Jack's rant.

"Oh, it is. You do what you did before! Evacuate!"

The 'advanced' members in the room looked at each other. A simple but logical solution, at least on paper.

"What? You evacuated Tollan once. You can evacuate Tollana as well, can't you?"

"Jack, there are millions of people here. Where would they go? And how would we evacuate them in time?" Daniel asked the obvious question.

"And let us not forget we also have a colony world of Pellor." Narim added. "The idea is sound, but we need time and a location."

"We can buy you time." Thor announced. "I can order the 2 O'Neill's in this galaxy here, but not for indefinite time. They are more advanced and should be capable to fend off the forces of this mystery Goa'uld. However, you will have to start evacuating right now."

"Again, where?" Was the question in the air.

"Narim." Sam asked her Tollan friend. "How long did it take you to build all of this up after you evacuated Tollan?

"A year at most. We do have good industrial matter conversion technology. Not on the level of the Asgard, but..."

"Good. If you can take as much of your stuff with you and destroy the rest so it does not fall into the hands of the Goa'uld..." She eyed Jack. "We may have a location."

Jack caught on. "Oh hell no! Pentagon will skin me!"

Sam once again turned to Narim and by extension, to Oomc. "Not if we make a deal. If the Tollans start to work with us, and I mean really work with us..."

"Out of the question." Omoc dismissed the idea. "We do not share our technology or knowledge!"

"You mean the technology that is currently USELESS!?" O'Neill responded. "Get off your high horse. We can both get something out of this. Anything we get out there you can analyze. Including, if we managed to get it, any information on how this... snake we just saw managed to immunize himself from your weapons!"

The Curia members began talking amongst themselves. Narim whispered to Omoc. "It's the best idea we have. We have to swallow our pride here. For far too long did other human civilizations ask for our help and we turned them away. Now that we need help... they are not doing the same to us."

Omoc and Travell discussed it for another minute. "Very well. We will begin evacuation immediately. Where is this... 'safe pace'?"

Sam once again looked with pleading eyes at O'Neill.

"Fine! I'll tell Hammond and he can tell the Pentagon! But the Gamma site is already overcrowded. We set 2 of the 4 continents there aside for refugees already. The Abydonians, Breeders, Pack, Boch's people, the comtraya people... We can't build shelter that fast for..." He eyed Omoc. "How many of are there anyway?"

"With our colony, just short of 30 million."

O'Neill once again turned to Carter. "See! That's more than all the others together!"

"Sir. The point is, they can take care of themselves. They said so! Only food and water will be needed at first." Omoc nodded in confirmation. "But that does mean that you will need to move your industrial base first." Carter finished.

O'Neill pinched the bridge of his nose. Yep. Another one of those days. "Fine. Get started. Sam, with me. If I get grilled, so will you. You have any transport ships, start loading them up as well."

Before Jack could leave, Catherine grabbed him by the arm. "You did the right thing, Jack."

"We'll see. We'll see."

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Daniel and Jack remembered that day. They managed to save an entire civilization. And the Tollans were much more humbled after that.

"Well, I have a date with the devil. You have fun here, Daniel."

"Wait. I need you signature to go to Atlantis."

"What for?"

"Emm, as the commanding officer of the SGC only you can give me that permission on a whim..."

"Not that! Why are you going there?"

"More research. I have a feeling there might be something there 'we' left for us to find."

"Fine." He signed the approval. "Still sounds more fun than what I'll have to endure."

As the left Daniel's work room, he had to ask. "That being?"

"Politics."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, biology lab, 2 days after the departure of Galacticas raptor**

In the autopsy room, the lights were at full power as the doctors and medical staff were working at... well, what they have been working on for the past week.

"Pass me the scalpel." Dr. Castor asked his assistant. Currently he was opening up a thorax of a dead Cylon on his table. It was a Five who they were dissecting at the moment. He cut off the spinal nerves at the back of the chest cavity. His 'patient' was already eviscerated. "There..." He took the nerve bundle out and put them in the medical tray. "All right. This clearly does not belong there... if he was a human."

The other doctor in the room was in agreement. "Agreed. But the Cylons don't do things without planning them out."

"Right. Maybe these 'nerves' are what lights up when you run a current thru the spine." They all remembered when hours ago they made several experiments with the corpse and ran a weak current thru the corpse. Then they saw how the spine became slightly reddish. It was the spine itself that began glowing weakly due to the current. That prompted them to investigate that further, so they combined it with their planned autopsy anyway. "Perhaps it's linked with those brain anomalies we found on the 'still' living prisoners."

"Ehmmm." A guard who stepped into the room, got their attention.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Baltar is here."

Dr. Castor nodded and put his operating tools on the table. "Continue here. I'll be back." Once in the hall and after removing his now blood stained clothes, he entered his office where Baltar was waiting. "Sorry for the delay, busy and all..."

"Yes, aren't we all? What's this you wanted to talk about?" Baltar didn't want to be here, he hated the biology lab. Not his best field of science. He was already sitting at the guest chair. As Dr. Castor sat behind his desk, he handed him a file.

"Please read this." Baltar did as asked. It was a report on the brain scans of the living Cylons.

"This..."

"Yes, this is why I called you here. We just made an autopsy that is still going on... and we found nerve bundles in our corpse that were highly silicon based and light up if we let a current go thru them. Now those nerves have to be there for something, but we don't know what for. I believe they are connected to their ability to interact with their technology with just touching them and... well, the brain scans you are holding. Since you had such a great success with the raiders and centurions..."

"Yes... I understand. But you have to know, those were more mechanical than organic. Even my ability to understand everything is limited. This... the humanoid Cylons are 99% biological... Wait."

Dr. Castor noticed that Baltar saw something in the EEG graphs of the prisoners he missed. "What?"

Baltar took the last graph and put it on the table. "See here?" He pointed to a small, easily to miss part in the delta band. "There is an unusual spike here. Even more, there should be no such activity, if they were awake? Were they?"

Dr. Castor nodded. "I found that unusual as well, but it might be just normal Cylon brain activity, for all we know."

"I doubt that. This goes into another band completely. Epsilon perhaps, and humans don't use that. This... might be the resurrection link we were looking for."

Now Dr. Castor got really curious. "You think this little clue might be that?"

"I can't prove it, yet. My guess, since the delta is used when we are unconscious and the resurrection process has to occur in a similar fashion, or they would have just downloaded and not tried to kill themselves... That's IT!"

Dr. Castor once again didn't follow Baltar, who was having one idea after another. "Care to share?"

"Doctor, did you make these scans before or after they stopped trying to commit suicide?"

"Emm, these are the latest, but we made them several times, before and after."

"Good. Can you bring up the scans on your computer here and make a comparison?"

"Right." Dr. Castor went to work as Baltar joined him behind his desk. After several scans of the same prisoner were displayed, some before and some after the resurrection link was lost, Baltar began visually scanning them.

"Can you put them one over the other and isolate the delta bands." Dr. Castor did as asked. "I was right. See?" He pointed at the upper end of the delta band. "See how there is a massive spike here, leaving the delta and after they lose the link, it's almost completely gone! And to further confirm this... no other brain waves were altered during this transition but these."

Dr. Castor was amazed. In less than 5 minutes, Baltar cracked open one mystery. "Now all we need to know is how they do it biologically. Having the software to do it is useless if you lack the, ehmmm, hardware."

"Yes, and I suspect those nerve bundles you found have something to do with it. I'll tell the boys in the hanger to take a look at the centurions and raiders as well, search for these nerves."

"Why?"

"They can resurrect as well, right?"

"Ah... makes sense. Thank you doctor. Now I have to confirm this and compare the other 'patient's' scans as well."

As Baltar was preparing to leave, he turned to Dr. Castor one last time. "Do me a favour."

"Shoot."

"Make a detailed analysis of those nerves, including a chemical analysis."

"Emm, sure. Might take longer, but sure. Why?"

"A simple observation on my part. If the Cylons can resurrect, if the entire conciseness can be somehow transferred, does it do it with wireless waves?"

"I suppose. Makes most sense."

"Not to me. Those waves would be limited to light speed. If so, we would spot these resurrection ships left, right and centre. Since we don't I have to assume they have greater range, but that would make using wireless stupid, since the ships couldn't know when and where someone downloads. And even if we take into account they could, the ships would have to be in range of under a light year to send this... signal their brains were picking up on an unconscious level. Since we know that those things are not the case, I can only hypothesize it's a form of FTL communication."

Baltar left, leaving Dr. Castor speechless. "Damn. I guess I really have to take a closer look at those nerves."

* * *

Minutes later Baltar reached his assigned quarters in the orbital HQ. He sat in his comfy chair, looking out the observation window, looking at the clean up process and repairs still going on the station. And probably will continue for months. He looked around the so called 'den' of his quarters. It was a relatively small room, when compared to what he was used to, but he was not complaining. It was comfy and did what it was designed to do. He was just happy he was, mostly, out of the dog house. He opened a small box on the desk next to his chair and took out a cigar. Lighting it, he savoured the moment. "Ahhhh... that's better." Nagala had arranged these and drinks for him some days ago. The admiral was a man of his word. But he did draw the line, when Baltar asked for... ehm, other forms of amusement and Nagala said to Baltar to not push his luck.

Minutes passed as Gaius relaxed more and more. Now he was just waiting for either the computers to restore some more pages, crunch more numbers from the nav data, 'his' assigned staff coming up with something in a task he assigned to them or the excavation that was now underway, discovered something. The Gemeniese were furious, but most of the other colonies at this point didn't give 2 shits about such trivial matters. To the surprise of all even Zarek was quiet.

 _"Doctor Baltar, please report to the main cargo bay. Repeat..."_ Was the announcement over the internal comm system.

Baltar got up, annoyed that his leisure time was not cut short. Again. "First the biologist, now this?"

* * *

It took several minutes to finally arrive at the main cargo bay. Stepping out of the lift with his 2 escorts, he moved into the unloading area, since he assumed something had arrived that needed his attention. He was right, as colonel Sanders was already waiting for him with an inventory list of the cargo containers. "Doctor. Sorry to interrupt your break, but this might interest you."

Baltar had a look on the bay floor. Most of the cargo containers inventory was already unpacked, but remained in protected foil, foam or other material. But Baltar did see that most of it... was ancient. Old statues, urns, swords... "What is all this?"

"Remember the shake up the chroniclers did?" Baltar nodded while still inspecting some of the delivered stuff. "Well, after our president dropped the bomb on the Geminese Quorum representative and the fact that the most holly site, the Valley of the Lords was already once excavated... well, that didn't just open the doors for us to go digging, but... it kind of made the others who knew of this a bit... uncomfortable. So, instead of getting caught, they began coming out of the woodwork. Mostly on Sagittarion. So... this little shipment is a gift from ... and I still hate how that sounds... Mr. Zarek."

Gaius nodded in confirmation, but was still puzzled. "Doesn't explain why I'm here."

Sanders smiled and nodded to an assistant holding an armoured suitcase. He opened it and took out an item to show to Baltar.

Baltar inspected it. "A yellow, gold-ish crystal with small green and red parts? And? What's this suppose to be?"

"That's for you to find out, doctor. You're the scientist." Sanders reminded him.

Baltar took the crystal for a closer inspection. "I still don't see what this... paper weight is or why I'm supposed to be interested in it?"

Sanders took a device from another assistant. "This is an energy scanner. You know, you attach the wires to a thing to see if it has any energy. Electrical or radiation."

"Of course I know, I wrote the programming for one of the new generation of these..." The pin dropped and Baltar began inspecting the crystal even more intensely. "It has a power signature?"

"Yes. The only item we received that had it. That is why I want you to take it to the main analysis lab and figure out what it is."

Baltar now understood why he was called. "What was it shipped here as? What does the inventory have it marked as?"

Sanders chuckled. "Light of the Lords." He motioned the assistant with the briefcase to take the crystal back. "My people will escort you to the lab. Good day, doctor."

* * *

 **Serpent asteroid formation, Battlestar Pegasus CIC, same time**

Cain was in the CIC with all her staff, waiting. Everyone was glued to the dradis screen. Everyone was tense. For the first time after the first war did they set foot, so to speak, in Cylon territory. The mines were placed. The secondary fleet was waiting at the border. Her primary fleet was waiting at the asteroid field. Cain kept playing with her pocket knife, making everyone there even more on edge.

In space, her fleet was deployed and waiting. 7 Mercury's, 10 Valkyries's, 5 Sobek's and 30 support ships. Even the old Manticore corvette's were among them. With the exception of the Battlestar designs, the colonials didn't' throw many of their old first Cylon war era designs out the window after the war, they just kept updating them with the technological progress. The Battlestars were a different matter, as newer designs made old ones outdated, just as at the beginning of the first war the Jupiter class made the Artemis class outdated, so did the Mercury make the Jupiter outdated at the end of the war. The Valkyries and Sobek were the only exceptions, as they filled the role of a medium support ship far more than a main front line capital ship.

For Cain it was an annoying thing, to have to take so many otherwise outdated designs into battle. But she had little choice. They had to fill all the holes, so splitting up the forces she got was the only way.

Right now it was a waiting game. The scouts spotted the Cylon expedition fleet returning 4 hours ago. So by their calculations they should be jumping in at any moment. If they try to go any other route, they have raptors patrolling there as well, so they can jump there to intercept them. It was also this reason that the fleet didn't have any vipers deployed.

"This waiting is more annoying that the real battle, which I would prefer right about now." Fisk grumbled.

"Stow that attitude. They are coming." Cain looked at the countdown clock. It was already 5 minutes past the zero hour. But the draidis system beeping got her as well as everyone else's attention the next moment.

"Contact! I read... 11, scratch that, 15 basestars!" Shaw reported. She had been promoted by Cain for her efficiency, so she was now manning the dradis station.

Cain just glared at her XO who understood. "Right, launch all vipers! The fleet knows what to do!" Colonel Belzen barked out. They rehearsed this so many times, everyone knew what to do in their sleep.

In space, the basestars entered a wedge formation and launched all of their raiders, but kept their distance. Cain foresaw this, the toaster had the long range advantage, so they would use it. If they get into close quarters fighting, the battlestars have the superiority with armour and firepower, so that was her objective. To get close.

Cain also knew that while on paper she had more ships, only a Mercury could engage a modern basestar one on one and win. So the Cylons had more front line capital ships, but the colonials had more second line and support ships. So they outnumbered them almost 3 to 1, but that advantage was not as important as one would think.

In space, the Cylons just launched a full salvo of missiles. "Radiological alarm! Frakers went nuclear right off the bat!" Shaw raged.

"As I suspected. The kid gloves are off. Any resurrection ship in that formation?" Cain asked Shaw.

"No... Nothing, sir. No resurrection ship in that formation."

Now that puzzled Cain. Not what she suspected. They did not just leave their safety net undefended. Right? Unless? "Damn."

Colonel Belzen, knowing his CO for too long, realized she just figured something out. "What, sir?"

"If I'm not mistaken, we should be getting at least one, but probably two raptors jumping in any moment..."

As if she was a prophet, the dradis beeped again. "Sir, raptors from ambush points one and two have jumped in..." Shaw paled. "Frak! They split up their forces. They are at every location!"

Cain hated it when she was right about such things. She slammed her pocket knife into the planning table. " More ships than just the ones Adama encountered must have kept piling up as they returned. Far more. We are only facing a third of the expedition fleet. The border fleet is too small to handle them! They need to jump here and help us, no point of them dying needlessly! Send a raptor! And send one to Picon fleet HQ to update Nagala on the situation." Shaw nodded and relayed the orders. Cain eyed her XO and major. "Once they arrive, we clean up here ASAP and try to catch the forces at the border."

"And the cloud?" Fisk asked.

"If the mines did their work, that problem is already taken care of." On the inside, Cain was seething. The toasters anticipated the ambushes. They were so desperate for reinforcements that they didn't care how many they lost as long as some got thru. And by the way things were going, they would have to let a third of them pass.

* * *

 **Caprica, Delphi city, same time**

"Good day, everyone, this is Charon Valis from CAP Sports. With me is Alexis Salis, our sports expert."

"Hello everyone. It is a beautiful day for a good action packed game of Pyramid. A chance to forget the hardships we currently are enduring." Alexis smiled at her co-anchor as the 2 reporters and commentators looked down from their booth at the stadium. "And the entire stadium is packed full."

"What did you expect. The Delphi stadium was always the 2nd best on Caprica... well, until the war began. Anyway. Let us not dwell on that right now."

"I think that would be best, Charon. Anyway, here come the Caprica Buccaneers as their captain Samuel Anders takes the lead into the centre of the playing field." Alexis comments. "In the other corner are the Sagittaron Archers, with their captain Basil Tocci who is also getting into the centre where his Caprican opposite and the referee are already waiting."

"I really do hope this game will be exciting for our fans. We all need a break from all this stress."

"I hope so as well. And this is a good opportunity for our players to fill the coffers of the orphans fund they are so generously already supporting."

Down in the arena Sam and Basil shook hands and waited for the referee to continue.

"Hey, ref? Where's the ball at?" Basil asked as the ref was missing the most important object of the game. "No point to toss the coin if there is no ball."

"Relax. We have a special guest brining the ball... and the coin." The ref smiled as one last person exited the player entrance.

"Frak... it... nah, can't be him. Right?" Basil asked... no one in particular but looked at Sam anyway.

"No fraking idea. Must be a PR stunt from the president. To have a big shot war hero like him tossing the coin?"

The man the entire stadium was now talking about finally reached them. "Sorry for the delay. Never had the honour to do something like this." It was Bulldog. 2 days ago when Laura announced his presence to the colonies and what he had endured, he was greeted back as a war hero. To say that he was overwhelmed was an understatement. Not that he didn't like some attention, but this was too much. He would have rather gone to the front, but even Nagala said that the colonies now more than ever need a hero. If Adama returns, that would make 2 and if Cain or anyone else does good at the front, that would make 3.

"I think I speak for all here when I say that the honour is ours, emm, sir." Sam responded. It was a weird situation. Everyone felt a bit embarrassed, for different reasons.

"Anyway." The ref snapped out of it first. "Best you give me the ball now and throw the coin, or this game will never start. You can sign autographs later, with the players, if you want."

"Emm... sure..." Bulldog was not sure if the ref was joking or meant it.

* * *

In one of the VIP booths that was blacked out, Zarek, the Quorum member of one of the teams was sitting and enjoying himself. A week ago he was eating prison food and was looking at decades of the same old drab prison cells. But now... he was eathing spicy food, drinking beer and wearing official cloths of a delegate.

He was alone as 2 gauds guarded the entrance outside. As he took a sip of the cooled beer, he heard the door open. "Wondered when you'd show up."

The other person remained in the shadows. The only thing clear was that it was a man. "My... ehm, associate thanks you for the job well done... so far."

"What job? Play the circus monkey in a fancy suit? Delivering some outdated artefacts to the military?"

"Perhaps, but your acting is still top notch."

"Stop the brown nosing. The artefacts I delivered were from my liberators collection. Why did he give them up?"

The other person stepped a bit further but remained hidden. "The times are changing. We must change as well."

"You mean the chroniclers?"

The hidden man was silent. shocked. "You are far smarter than people give you credit for."

"That's how I survived in prison. You always underestimate the one person you shouldn't. Many had to learn that the hard way with me. But I also won't underestimate your boss. If I had to take a guess, it's Spiros brother, the one who went... 'missing'."

The man began leaving the room. "Just remember, we freed you. You belong to us, until we say you don't any longer. We can make you disappear just as easily as we enabled your liberty."

"As if I could forget." He downed the entire class of beer. "What's next?"

"We can't keep our secrets a secret any longer. What's out is out. What matters now is that we win the war and regain control of the people."

"So... the presidency."

"Yes." He left, leaving Zarek alone to contemplate his next move.

"I guess I just exchanged one prison cell for another, even if this one has AC. But I was safer in the other one."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 10 minutes later**

"Damn!" Nagala slammed his fist on the planning table in the main CIC of the HQ. "Damn toasters realized we set up traps for them!" He got the report from Cain minutes ago and already ordered admiral Lennox to gather his fleet to harass the Cylons at the border where currently there were no Colonial forces. Lennox should harass, but do nothing to endanger his fleet, since he would be outnumbered there. Most of the Colonial forces were still not 100%, but the good news was, according from the reports, neither were the Cylons as many basestars were sluggish. The same was true with the raiders.

The one good news he had was that the mine field did its job perfectly. 18 basestars went up in massive explosions.

Right now he was lighting Lennox's ass to get moving over the wireless as well as looking at the reports that lone basestars or small groups of basestars were spotted all around Colonial space. Stragglers. The ones who couldn't catch up with the main return force. And they were going around in every direction. The Colonials couldn't intercept them all.

As he was about to issue new orders to the border commanders, the entire station shook a bit and the lights and monitors flickered. Everyone in the CIC was worried and began checking all the systems.

"What happened? Are we under attack!?" Nagala demanded answers.

The dradis officer responded first. "Negative, sir. Scopes are clear."

"No allied ship in the area reports any enemy sightings." The wireless officer collaborated with that report.

"Sir, there was a massive power surge in the analysis lab." The utilities officer reported. Nagala gritted his teeth. Baltar. What was he up to now?!

"Send colonel Sanders and a group of marines there on the double! I have no time to play baby sitter!"

* * *

In the analysis laboratory, the scientist were just getting back up from cover. Inside the room on the analysis table was the crystal that was given to Baltar not so long ago. His first idea was straight forward: If this is some sort of power source, trying to crack it open might be a bad idea. They didn't know what element it used to generate power, but if it was radioactive, it could cause an explosion, so opening it up by any means was rejected. But what they could do right off the bat, was to hook this crystal up and test the power flow. They attached several cables to it and hooked them up to a small power converter. To say that everyone, Baltar included, was surprised when they slowly cranked up the power extraction, which caused the power converter to... explode. Right now smoke and debris were all around the analysis lab. But no one was hurt and the rest of the equipment was still working.

"Everyone all right?" Baltar asked as he once again approached the crystal.

"Seems so, doctor." One of the marine security guards responded as they helped the other scientist on their feet again. "Sir, we should report this."

"You don't say. I bet everyone saw the light flicker due to that power surge." Baltar said as he inspected the crystal. Not a scratch.

"We did!" It was colonel Sanders. And he looked pissed. "What are you doing in here!? Trying to blow us all up!?"

"I can assure you, colonel, all we did was testing what power output this thing has." An assistant argued against the colonels question.

"And yet there was a small explosion!"

Baltar cleaned off the dust and other particles from the crystal. "Clearly we underestimated this little devices power output."

"I'd say that IS an understatement, doctor. Did you at LEAST get anything out of this mess?"

Baltar signalled the scientist who was monitoring the output chart to hand him the last power analysis. "Judging by this... the issue is that we used a too weak power converter and... well too thin cables, since these melted away. This equipment was meant to test power output in the mega watt range. But this graph... frak. Far more than I expected from such a small thing."

Sander's rage subsided somewhat and his curiosity got the better of him. "How much?"

"Terra watt. We are talking about terra watts. And this might not even be the maximum since, well, our equipment was overloaded." Baltar held the crystal and began pondering.

"So you need the bigger stuff, more..."

"Be quiet for a minute, please." Baltar pondered some more. "Colonel, if I remember correctly, the largest issue we currently have at Scorpia shipyards is not the blown off fuel depots or the damaged dry dock, but the power plant, right?"

"Yes. Refinery and fuel ships can handle the fuel, but only one of the twelve reactor blocks is still intact. We have a chronic power shortage, so we can only power 10% of the shipyard at any given... time... Wait, you're not thinking..."

Baltar smile grew by the second. "I indeed do. Zervos, get me the biggest power converter we have on this station. Kellis, get the thickest power cables we have. The rest, get this cleaned up and reset the experiment. If we can find a stable way to extract power and we construct some kind of interface to hook this little gem up to it, we should be able to use it to temporarily solve the Scorpia power issue. That would help the war effort, right?"

Sanders nodded. He both liked and hated this idea. It could solve that big problem, but to rely on an unknown factor is not something he really liked. As the scientist went to set up the experiment again, the colonel whispered to Baltar. "Can you, you know, discover how this thing does what it does?"

"Not right now, since we need it. I can't even hypothesize on how it generates so much power. For now we have to leave this question open. I have hundreds of others anyway. But there is one thing I do know."

"What?"

"If we knew how to refine prometheon, we could use that material to hook this crystal up. With our materials, we will lose a lot of power in the transfer and the heat will build up."

Sanders understood, as Baltar explained this to him already. "We at least have some good news there. All the private owned prometheon deposits locations and mines that were already mined out of tylium, we, as in the military, managed to buy them at a bargain price. So there will not be a shortage of that at least. The rest is now up to you."

"So... no pressure."

* * *

 **Serpent asteroid formation, battlestar Pegasus CIC, same time**

Several missiles hit one of the three dorsal 'wings' on the basestar and blew it clean off. In the background 2 more basestars were engaged with a Mercury and 3 Valkyries. As the Colonial capital ships engaged their main batteries, their targeted basestar, which was now at point blank range, had no chance as its main structure got ripped apart. Vipers and raiders were fighting all over the place, each side trying to protect its own and cripple the enemy. The second basestar in the background was trying to support is falling brother, but 2 raptors jumped in behind it and launched their payload. As the burned away at full burn, the back of the second basestar went up in a nuclear flash.

"Sir, we're down to 4 enemy ships!" Shaw updated Cain on the situation. "The enemy raider forces are routing."

"Good. Helm, port, hard! XO, full flank salvo!"

As the Pegasus manoeuvred, all her dorsal batteries opened up on the basestar she was currently engaging. The basestar returned the favour as a full broadside of missiles were almost on top of her. Her point defence flack began taking them down, but some got threw. One of them was nuclear.

Seconds passed, but Cain got back to her feet as the CIC got reorganised. "Damage report!"

Colonel Belzen was already at the damage panel. "Dorsal armour held the hard radiation out. We're still in this fight, but we'll need more than a paint job after this!"

Cain nodded and organised her thoughts. This battle was all but over, the toasters were now trying to do as much damage before they go down. She already lost a Valkyrie and 7 smaller support ships. She would lose no more. "Frakers want to play, let's play." She looked at the dradis. The 2 basestars the Pegasus was close to were now without a raider support. That and the fact that the Cylons don't use flack defence meant they were wide open. "Nuke them. I am authorising usage of nukes. We need to wrap this up and move to the border!

As the remaining Mercury battlestars and their escorts cleaned up the other 2 basestars, the Pegasus launched half of her nuclear arsenal. The basestars indeed had little defence against... well, their own tactic.

"Board is clear, with the exception of a few stragglers." Shaw responded and she sighed in relief.

"Don't relax yet, people. XO, get our birds on board to be rearmed and refuelled. Tell the pilots to not bother getting out of them. Fisk, order the fleet to do the same! We jump in 3 minutes, no matter who is ready or not! Leave some support ships behind to search for survivors. And tell Garner to get this power fluctuation problem fixed!"

* * *

 **Colonial/Cylon border, 3 minutes later**

Most of Cain's fleet jumped in. Her force and the original border force she ordered to support her were now at the border ambush area. And the situation there was already hot.

Shaw read the dradis data. "Sir, a Colonial fleet is already harassing the Cylon forces."

"Which ship is in command?"

"The Cyclops, sir."

"So, Lennox ship. Nagala mush want to frak these toasters badly if he send this moron here. Wireless, contact the Cyclops, tell them we'll be intercepting the main Cylon force from the flank at full burn. Once we get into weapons range, he should do the same. We divide them, then we frak them!"

As Cain was barking out orders, her XO had already launched all vipers and raptors. For the second time this day.

Shaw, still trying to assess the situation in detail, analyzed the dradis data. "Sir, dradis confirms. Not only is this Cylon force bigger than the one we encountered at the asteroid field as more ships arrived, but I detect at least 3 resurrection ships and two dozen supply ships."

That was all Cain needed to know. "Tell Garner to run the engines at 110%, I don't care how he does it! We only have a few minutes left before they can jump!"

In space, Lennox forces stopped staying on the Colonial side of the border and began rushing the Cylon fleet, just as Cain, who's fleet jumped on the other side of the Cylon force and the other side of the border, did the same. The Cylons were now really between a rock and a hard place. So they split up their forces, but only a few basestars went to intercept either Colonial fleets. The rest was still flooring it, to keep their acceleration above the Colonial's and so keep out of weapons range. The Cylons were, however, at a disadvantage there. Their reaction less drives gave them far better manoeuvrability, power to weight ratio and fuel efficiency, but acceleration was worse than the traditional engines the Colonials used.

"Sir..."

"I see them, captain." Cain knew what they were doing. "Sacrificial lambs. Tell the CAG to send our nuclear armed raptors ahead, to jump in front of the retreating force and stall them. Once they unload, they are to jump back here and rearm."

Her XO, while he gave the CAG the order over wireless, still questioned this decision. "Helen, if you do this, our raptors won't be able to jump for 10 minutes, as they will exhaust their jump capabilities. Then..."

"I FRAKEN know! But we need to stall them! We..."

The dradis began beeping again. More and more Cylon ships were disappearing. As both Colonial forces came into firing range of the sacrificial basestars, the main force they were hunting, was almost completely gone. Cain once again slammed her knife in the planning table. "Frakers got away. Cancel the raptor order. Focus down the last basestars here, before they can jump as well. Let's wrap this... half assed mission up."

"Helen... there will be another time..." Her XO tried to calm her down. She didn't take failure well. Even if this was not a failure, since they did destroy two thirds of the Cylon forces they intended to destroy. But that was not good enough for her.

"I know. God's damn it, I know!"

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, unknown system, 420 light years from the colonies, same time**

They had been flooring it for the past 2 days, ever since Helo returned from the colonies. There were many good news. They were making good time, no more people were lost and... no more Cylon contacts for days. That of course didn't mean they could relax or get lazy. It was getting close to the night shift and Bill decided to let Saul get some sleep early so he can cover the morning shift. Dee was also in the bunk already. Gaeta still insisted as the night crew began taking over the CIC.

"Sir, we have scouted this entire system, more or less." Felix handed Bill the latest report. "Only the gas giant and it's moons remain."

"Hmmm..."

"Sir, If I may ask."

"Go on..."

"Why are we wasting time cartographing a dead system?"

"We were jumping none stop for days. We, the crew needs a break. Also the Cylons were doing the exact same thing we are doing now for years. If we find tylium deposits, this system might one day become a refuelling station in the corridor to Kobol. That and... both Kara and Saul were getting unbearable. So I let her have her fun, now that we haven't seen a basestar for days." He handed him the report back. "That will be all, captain."

In the orbit of said gas giant, Apollo had arrived in his viper to check up on the viper training and raptor scouts.

"So... how is the training going?" Apollo asked the wing leader.

 _"Going well, sir. Kat has taken her group to practice in the planets ring, while..."_

"Wait! Hotshot? What are you doing in command here? Where's Starbuck!?"

A moment of silence followed. No one wanted to be first. _"She left me in charge. Went off on one of those moons to have 'fun' as she put it."_

Lee would have face palmed, if he could, thru his helmet. Of course she did. "Which moon?"

 _"The one with the atmosphere."_

"Let me guess, she wanted to practice atmospheric flight, right?"

 _"Emm, yes?"_

Lee sighed. This will take some time. "Fine, you keep it up here, I'm going after her."

* * *

 **Barren moon, minutes later**

It was what she did. Get bored and go off to find something amusing to do. For the last 30 minutes, she had been in the atmosphere of this moon, practicing her atmospheric flying. Of course the atmosphere was so filled with clouds and gas that seeing was difficult at best. So she decided to fly low. As low as possible.

"Hopefully Lee is late, or I'm going to get an ear full, again."

Having a sort of canyon run at this low level flight was almost enjoyable. At least she had the occasional obstacle in the form of a hill or mountain to fly by, not just the same old flying in a straight line.

She checked her fuel gage. In an atmosphere, her viper was far less efficient than in space, so she would have to watch it.

One of her lights on the dradis lit up. Something was down there. She activated her dradis to max range to see what it might be. It was a good thing she was in a mark 7, not the old mark 2. "Thermal reading?" She checked again and changed course to that location. It was at the base of a cliff. Seconds later she passed that location. "No, 2 thermal readings?" She made another pass. "Cylons?" After the third pass, she noticed a small bulge of sand next to a... cave of some sort. "Whatever it is, it's not natural. Better return and call it in."

A minute later she was in orbit again and was prepared to leave it for her nuggets when she heard the 'ear full' she wanted to avoid.

 _"KARA! What in the name of Zeus are you doing?! Going off half assed and leaving the rest to train by themselves?"_

"Oh frak..." She activated her wireless. "Hey... Lee. Your early."

" _Don't hey Lee me! I had hoped you changed a bit in all the years we didn't see each other, but now I see some things never change! Just be glad I won't report you to the colonel..."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm soooooo grateful. Anyway, there is something down there."

 _"Don't change the subject and stall..."_

"LEE, there IS something down there. 2, read it, 2 thermal sources, near the surface, localised. Have to be artificial."

Lee paused for a bit. _"Fine, I'll humour you. Show me."_

A minute later they were flying over the same area. Lee was behind Kara, flying in formation. and his dradis detected the 2 thermal signatures as well. _"You really have the luck of the dumb and insubordinate! I agree, this looks artificial. Might be Cylon. We'll call it in, let a raptor crew land and take a look. Helo had been complaining he didn't get any time to fly, here's his chance."_

* * *

 **Barren moon, 30 minutes later, surface**

2 raptors steered up a lot of dust as they landed near the cave and the sand bulge.

As the raptor hatches opened up, 12 marines exited both craft. "OK people, let's check it out." They were all wearing the same space suits that were usually reserved for pilots. this moon may have an atmosphere, but nothing humans can breathe. And the pressure was too low for humans. "Once we say it's OK, you follow us, OK chief?"

Galen, who was in Helo's raptor, just gave a thumbs up.

Sergeant Brandy Harder signalled her men to move out. first things first. The bulge. They brought their digging equipment and began removing the sand. It didn't take long to hit something metallic under it. They kept digging and removing more sand. A shape was revealed. And it was not Cylon in nature. At least not by judging the design. The marines signalled Galen and Carl to come out of the raptors. Helo was basically put in charge of this operation, the chief would identify anything of value and the marines would secure the location. As Helo and the chief approached the craft several vipers flew above, providing cover.

Galen put his hand on the craft and inspected it. "Frak is this?"

"Well, you're the expert, chief." Sergeant Harder remarked. "So not a toaster craft?"

"From the outside not, but we need to get inside. We..." The other group of marines who was still unearthing the craft on the other side, contacted them.

"We found some cables running from this craft to the cave. We're following them there."

"What?" Galen and Helo followed the marines around to see what they were talking about. As they said, one small panel was open and 2 thick cables were sticking out of the ship. As the marines pulled on them, the sand that buried the cable, gave way and more of the cable was revealed. "OK, first we inspect this craft, then the cave." Galen suggested. Everyone agreed.

Finding the door was the easy part. Opening it was the hard part. "Frak, nothing works!" A marine whined. short of explosives they tried everything. "What's this thing made of? Even titanium would have taken a dent with the plasma torches!"

"Frak, unless it's that prometheon we read in the update Helo got from the colonies." Galen cursed. He then looked at the console again. "We have to risk it and start pushing buttons."

"And if we push one that we don't want to push?" Another marine argued.

"No risk, no reward." Galen didn't listen anymore and started pushing. There were only 6 buttons, so not that many combination options. But the language... who uses pictograms? After several dozen attempts the door began reacting as it opened . "Frak!" Everyone jumped away a bit. "Is it me, or was that a bit too easy?"

The marines entered first. "Clear, this thing is dead. You can come in now."

Galen and Helo entered after the marines. The interior of the ship was just as strange as the exterior. They never saw a design like this before, a design that used so much gold for decorative purposes. The chief began inspecting the ship like a good engineer and deck hand officer would. The aft of the ship was mostly reactors and as he suspected engines but what kind of engines or reactor he didn't know. The largest compartment in the middle of the ship was probably some kind of storage area but what puzzled him more than anything else was the strange ring like decoration on the floor. What kind of use would something like that have on a ship? " What's with all the decoration and what the frak is with this ring on the floor?"

Helo responded. "Don't look at us you're the expert."

They moved to the cockpit. There were two seats, one for the pilot and one for the co-pilot. That was the easy part. The hard part was the controls as they were unlike anything anyone in the colonies had ever seen. "Perhaps they are some kind of neural interface?" The chief asked himself more than anyone else as he inspected the orb like device where the control stick should be. The chiefs sat into what he assumed was the pilot seat. He inspected the controls in greater detail. He cursed as he saw the buttons had the same pictograms as the ones that opened the hatch. He had no idea what they really meant and here in the cockpit he could not take the risk and just start pushing them. He took the orb which he assumed was the main control unit with his both hands and started pushing and pulling it. It didn't move, which meant that the craft was currently not powered.

"Well this is a bust. We need to somehow power this thing before we can try anything and I dare not push buttons here less I accidentally jump this thing... or worse. I think we are done here and we should move into in to the cave. Maybe we can find something there since obviously both this ship or whatever it is, is somehow linked to the cave. Maybe it is drawing power from there or maybe it is powering something in there. Everyone else there agreed and one marine was left inside the ship to stand guard.

A few meters into the cave the visibility became better because there was no more san in the air because of the storm but it was also getting worse because the lighting level was getting worse.

"Flashlights!" The marine Commander ordered as they continued to move in following the cable from the ship they left behind After a few more meters they saw where the cables ran into. An artificial wall which also held at close door "Frak." Everyone cursed, this door was probably made from the same stuff as the ship which means cutting in wouldn't be a good idea, but what they also saw was another control panel. This one however had different buttons and used a different language, not the pictograms on the ship.

"Well we already threw caution to the wind so here goes nothing." The chief remarked as he began pushing the buttons again before anyone could protest. But as he pushed the second button the entire console began glowing and everyone in the team got blinded for a second. They looked above the door and saw some kind of scanning unit. After a few seconds it lit up green and the door being opening.

"What the frak was that about? Did this thing scan us and then let us pass?" Helo wondered. The marines entered first, cautious as always. It was a strange hallway but at least it was lit so they had no problem seeing where they were going. What got everyone curious were the walls as there were made out of some strange kind of crystal. It wasn't glowing or anything but when they tapped it it showed that it was very tough and durable. Someone made this base or whatever it was by using a crystal to harden the walls. This was definitely not Cylon technology. Even the toasters didn't have the ability to use crystals like this. Whatever this was they just stumbled in to, it was s reminder that the Galaxy was not as barren as they thought it was. As the doors shut behind them, the doors at the end of the corridor opened up.

"Best to keep moving, we can inspect this crystal wall or whatever it is later." Galen suggested. They reached a crossroads and they decided they would go left first. They reached a room whose walls were also made out of the same crystal but inside the room there was something that reminded Galen of a type of generator, so perhaps this base was powered by this device. "Well this looks like the power room so maybe we shouldn't be pushing buttons here. Don'twant to cause an explosion or something like that. Mark it as a power room and let's turn around and see where the other tunnel goes to, OK?" Galen suggested and the marines agreed with him. "Besides, we can inspect the power generator of this base later, especially if I have Felix with me who can help me figure this thing out."

As they reached the end of the second corridor and they've gotten their first look into the next room and they froze. They didn't know if they just enter a horror show or not, since it was filled with transparent tanks filled with water or some other type of transparent chemical. And inside we're bodies. Bodies of grown male humans. 3 of them in total.

Sergeant Harder reacted first. "What the frak kind of freak show did we stumble upon here? Who would experiment on humans like this, well besides the toaster that is?"

"Beats me... but that's not even the strange part." Galen pointed at their bellies. "I'm no biology expert... but that doesn't belong there." It was an X shaped scar. Only it was not a scar. It looked as if it was there on purpose. "A pouch? Why would a human need a pouch?"

"And it keeps getting stranger." Helo called the rest of the team to the end of the room where another entrance lead to the rest of the base. There Helo was inspecting a smaller tank. Inside were 3... snakes. Or snake like creatures. Like with the human males, these creatures had wires attached to them as they floated in the liquid. "What the frak are these?" The others, who had just joined him, wondered the same thing.

Galen began wondering. "Don't tell me these things were inside those guys!"

"What?" was the collective response.

"Think about it, we have 3 human corpses and 3 of... well, these things. And the pouches... these things could fit inside."

"Why would this..."

"I have no idea, I'm the guy who FIXES STUFF! We'll need Cottle here to take a look." Galen looked around some more. Besides these tanks there were also allot of computers in this room, judging by the amount of consoles. "Guess someone was conducting experiments here." And judging by this setup..." Galen began removing his helmet.

"Chief! Don't..,"

"Relax Helo. This place had to enable someone to work. And that goes easier with no gloves on." He removed his helmet and took a deep breath. "Nice. Breathable. Guess the 2 doors were some kind of air lock." Seeing as it was safe to do so, the rest did the same and removed their helmets. Everyone went to inspect something else. some went to one again take a look at the corpses, some looked at the snakes, but Galen went to what appeared as the main computer control console. "Let's see." He inspected the console and the keyboard. One large button in the top left corner. "Works for me." As he pushed it, all the consoles lit up. That was the easy part. But the language was... not one he recognise. "Well at least not those pictograms." He turned to another console. There were some diagrams shown. Another showed ... the snake they saw in the tank. There was allot of text next to it. Apparently someone was really studying these things. "We should move on, I'll let Felix, Anastasia and Cottle take a look at all of this."

Helo agreed. "Right."

The group followed the corridor at the back to the next room. On their way there they passed one small chamber. It was not filled with anything of interest. "A sleep bunk and... food leftovers." Galen inspected the chamber. "Guess this was where the owner of this place stayed. Not exactly five stars."

Helo took the food remains and almost vomited. "Well, we do know one thing. Whoever was here, he or she wasn't back in quite a while."

They finally reached the last room. There were no more exits. This room was the largest and stood out for 3 things. There were no crystal walls, just regular bedrock. Second, it was filled with boxes. A storage area. But it was the third object that stood out more than anything.

"Frak. Helo, this looks like..."

"Yep. Like the ring of the Lords. The same thing as on the picture from Nagala. Frak."

Sergeant Harder moved up and approached the other device that stood out. "Guess this is the missing companion Baltar mentioned in that update."

Galen came to the device as well. "Well, we were lucky twice so far by just pushing buttons." He just went for it and began pushing buttons on the device. In an instant the ring reacted and the inner part began rotating. Everyone jumped back, scared shitless.

"I think you enjoy screwing with us, chief!" One of the marines whined. "I'll need to send my shorts to the cleaning deck after this!"

As Galen pressed the 7th button, both the ring and the device stopped what they were doing and went idle again. "That's a bust. No point in me trying to guess here. Since there is no one else here, Helo, best you return to the raptor and signal this to the Galactica. We need more people down here. I'll go and inspect that ship some more. Marines... you stay here and... guard and stuff."

"Frak you too. Leaving us with the horror show."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, orbiting the barren moon, 30 minutes later**

Saul was looking over the preliminary report from Helo. Bill already saw it. "Frak and hell, Bill. What did we stumble into this time?"

"That's the question. Good thing we found this and not the toasters."

"All thanks to Starbuck's insubordinate ass! I read Lee's report. I'll grind her ass into the brig for this!"

"No, you won't. I'll let it pass, this time. Her antics hit pay dirt."

Saul grumbled. He hated it when the old man overruled him. "You sure it's wise we stay here for so long. The toasters might decide to turn around and follow us or something."

"I'll let the fleet get some exercise in this system. Now for even longer than planned, it seems. Anyway, let's hope Dee, Felix and Cottle can get us some answers." He looked at the picture from the ring on this moon. Then he took the one provided by Nagala.

"Frakers look identical." Saul commented.

"Not entirely. Mr. Gaeta noted that one of the 39 symbols is different."

"What could that mean?"

"Haven't got a clue. Besides, I'm not paid to solve things like this, and neither are you."

* * *

 **Barren moon, surface, same time**

In the landing area there were now 6 raptors. The chief had gotten some help when Felix and several computer and tech experts from the other ships arrived. In the main bio-lab, as it was now called, Dee and Cottle were already working. They had brought a portable Colonial computer system that was linked up via wireless communication with a Valkyrie battlestar in orbit. Only those ships had the computing power and database to use this system. Dee used this system to essentially scan the display with the unknown language and run the words and numbers thru the Colonial language database. It was their best equipment for this task.

Cottle on the other hand did a visual examination of the copses.

"So, doctor. Should we take them out of the tank?" One of the marines asked.

"You crazy!? We have no idea what kind of pathogens these bodies might have. No, the best would be if we take them with us in the tank. I can isolate the medical bay on the Galactica and do my stuff there. Here, when we are all walking around with no protection, we are asking for trouble." He squinted his eyes as he inspected the pouch. Then he turned to the tank holding the 3 snakes, then back again. "Well, we can safely assume that since we have 3 corpses here and 3 snakes there, these 3 lads were used as... well, incubators for those things? No, not incubators..." He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocked and lit one. "No... a parasite? Perhaps. But what human would want to have a parasite in them? A symbiotic life form. That's the most logical conclusion."

"A symbiotic... emm... what?" The marines wondered.

"Hmmmm... you guys sucked at biology, right? It means the human had a advantage having them in his body, and this snake had an advantage being in his body. Win - win, from a biological point of view. But who did this to them? Were the advantages really so good it was worth his... pouch?" He inhaled some more of the smoke. "The real danger here, besides an infection, is if these snakes are parasites and still alive, they could infect us."

"Aren't they dead, like the human corpses?"

"How the frak should I KNOW!? I never saw an organism like this before! For all we know it can be dead or playing possum!" He turned around and went to see how Dee was progressing. "I can't do much with just a visual inspection." He looked at the screen where the snake was displayed. "Wish I could read this crap here. Looks like a lot of data. Whoever did this must have been at it for years."

Dee nodded. "Yes. I agree. Hopefully our language database can find some common grounds and start piecing this language together. The pictograms on that ship... they are another matter completely." The Colonial computer beeped, alerting them both to take a look. "It found a match to one of the words. An old Gemeniese dialect. The word is 'research'." They both looked at the consoles and saw the word they now knew meant research displayed several times. "Well, one word down, many more to go."

* * *

In the cargo room with the ring, Lee was overlooking the team that began unpacking the boxed and containers. All this time, Kara was playing with the ring's control device. So far no success.

"Kara, stop playing and help us here!"

"Yeah, this thing must be busted. I tried a hundred combinations already but zit."

"Sir! We may have found something that doesn't belong here." A marine corporal alerted Lee. What they found after removing the smaller stacked up boxes, was... a long crate. that on itself would not be anything weird, but this crate had the same markings and decoration style as the ship outside.

"Guess this came from that ship." Lee surmised.

"Well duh, Lee." Kara responded sarcastically. "Well, if it worked for the chief..." She went on to the small side console and pushed the first button on it.

"Kara, for frak's sake...!" Lee tried to stop her. Too late, as the crate began hovering a few centimetres over the ground. Everyone was dumbfounded. Lee even put his hand under it to see if it was real. "Frak, some sort of anti-gravity."

Kara bumped it a bit forward. "Light as a feather now. Guess it's this things equivalent of wheels." She pushed it back to its starting point. "Huh, this makes moving really easy."

Lee pushed her away from the crate console. There were 2 parts to the console. The upper one has larger buttons and the one who activated the anti-gravity device in the crate was also there, now glowing green. "So..." Lee tried the same button again. As he expected, it landed back on the floor. He pressed it again and it began levitating again. "Mark this symbol as levitation." Lee ordered the marine who had a camera and was recording the whole thing. "Now... A bird symbol with open wings... Let's see." He pressed the one left of the gravity button. The crate opened up on the top. "Mark that one as open. I can only guess the one below it is the close button." It was another bird symbol, but with no wings. And it did close the crate back up. After opening it again, he inspected the last symbol. A serpent. As he pressed it, the consol below it began gloving and the crate closed up again. "Frak." He pressed the same symbol again. It and the console below it stopped glowing and the crate opened up again.

"What could that be for?" Kara asked as she observed Lee's by the book approach.

"My guess, the smaller buttons on the lower console are numbers, even if we can't read them. It has to be a locking mechanism with a combination lock. Don't want to lock us out, right?"

"Well, enough of you playing with it, let's see what's inside." She leaned over and looked inside. "Some strange staffs, metal bricks, some hand decoration with gems and... some large gold disk devices?" She grabbed the staff and inspected it. "What would a ceremonial piece of crap be doing in there?" She saw the 2 buttons in the middle of the staff's length and pushed the first one. The part of the staff that she was pointing at the ceiling, opened up and made a strange noise. "What?"

"Kara... don't push anything."

"Why Lee, where's your spirit of exploration? I mean, what will this doo..." Before Lee could take it away, she pressed the second button. The staff fired a glowing bolt into the ceiling. Everyone, except Kara, hit the floor. She just coughed as some chunks of the roof fell on her. "Frak, and I just washed my hair!"

"Kara! For frak's sake!" Lee raged as he stood up. "Give me that!" He ripped the staff out of her hand and kept it pointed at the calling. "Clearly this is not for decoration!"

"No shit, Lee!"

"Kara..." He raised his finger and signalled her that he was not in the mood for her antics. "Don't! Marines, stay clear. Let's test this thing." He aimed the staff now at an empty part of the room and fired. another golden bold was fired and scorched the wall and blasted a few parts off of the bedrock. "Frak, an actual energy weapon." He pressed the first button to close it. Kara was trying to grab another staff from the crate. "Kara, hands in your pockets!"

She grumbled but didn't argue."You are such a killjoy. Can I take something else out then?"

"Fine, just not the staff!" He placed the one he had back into the crate. He looked at the 2 strange disk like devices.

Kara in the mean while took the decorative piece of jewellery out and began placing it on her hand. "Frak, each finger has to go in... and what's with this large gem in the middle of the palm?"

"Any buttons?"

"No."

"Well, as we just saw, I doubt it's for decorative purposes, just like this." He took out another device for the hand. It had a flat surface in the palm area, but no jewels. "This one has no buttons as well."

"Sir... frak! This is heavy!" 2 marines whined as they tried to get one of those bricks out, clearly underestimating the weight of it. "This thing weights a ton!"

Lee saw how they were struggling. "Put it down then." Lee went to the other side of the crate where the bricks were. They were clearly some kind of metal element. But what element could be that heavy... He looked up at the ring. "Prometheon. This might be refined prometheon."

"Really? That useless stuff?" Kara asked.

"Did you read the update from admiral Nagala?"

"Nope, too boring."

"Uhhh, in the name of the god's... The ring is made from it! And that ship outside probably as well. Baltar even suspects it might be superconductive, if refined."

"So?"

Lee didn't know if she was really this ignorant on this matter, or just playing him. "Simply put, it might be more valuable than any element so far, even tylium!"

"If you say so. So... what about those 2 large disk like things?"

"Don't touch them! Too many buttons on them and I don't trust you with them." He closed the crate back up after all the items were back in. "We'll take it to the Galactica, let the experts take a poke at it." Lee began pushing the crate out. "Marines, inspect all the other boxes and crates, but don't touch anything! Kara, with me, so that I can keep an eye on you!"

* * *

During all of this Felix Galen and Karl were inspecting the ship. They and several scientist were trying to restore power, but dared not push buttons at random. This also caused the issue that they could not pressurize the ship and create a pressurized cabin. They knew how to close and open the doors, but that was it.

"Can you bring the flashlight here?" Galen asked one of the scientist. He was still in the cockpit, crouching down at the side of the pilot's seat. The other scientist were at the back trying to figure out what was what. Engines, FTL, reactor... it was all a mystery to them. "Thanks. See this?" He points to a part of the wall. "Looks like some sort of a panel."

"Right." Felix agreed.

"Let's see..." Galen pushed the panel in. As he let go, it pushed out. Galen then grabbed it and pulled it out as far as he could. "Some sort of storage area?"

Felix used the flashlight to get a look. "Unless they are hoarding crystals... I doubt it."

Everyone took a better look. "OK, you guys are the experts. What could this be?" Helo wanted to know. This made no sense to him.

Felix and Galen looked at each other. "You don't think?"

Galen nodded. "Frak me, but yes. The ships computer system?"

"It is close to the main pilot area, all these 'wires' running around... I have to say, this might be a photonic crystal based computer."

"Damn." Galen agreed.

Helo waited for more. "Hey, some detail for the cheap seats!"

"Ehmm." Felix cleared his throat. "To put is simple, comparing our computers to this is like comparing an abacus to a hand held calculator. Or even a super computer. That's how big a technological jump this is."

* * *

 **Gamma site, same time**

In the shipbuilding area where the entire Earth fleet was currently being repaired after the Anubis and replicator incident at Dakara, Sam had her hands full. Well, everyone had their hands full. This planet was a secluded world at the edge of the galaxy, unknown to the Goa'uld. A perfect place to help all the refugees that fled from them to find a new home. Of course the Earth military initially hated the idea. This was of course their gamma site. But in the end they realized that helping all of these people had its advantages. Cooperation and technology sharing. The one thing the Earth military here insisted upon was the security.

On the ship landing area that was build for the 304's ,there were people and vehicles buzzing around, delivering spare parts, supplies or replacement parts. On the Apollo, Sam and her father were in the main engineering helping the repair crews trying to repair the ships main sub-light engines. The replicators managed to infect several Earth ships during the battle over Dakara. While unlike the Goa'uld controlled ships that got taken over by the bugs, if infected, the Earth ships managed to fend them off.

"Hand me that hyper-spanner, dad." Sam asked her father as he handed her the requested tool. She was lying on the ground under the main reactor control console. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo."

"May I ask you why you are here anyway. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Sam."

"The hell you are! Even the Tok'ra council said you need to take it easy. After they extracted a dying Selmak, it caused your body a massive shock!" Jacob smirked as Sam pulled herself out from under the console. "What's so funny? I'm being serious! You almost died..."

He stopped her rambling and put his hand on her cheek. "You remind me so much of your mother sometimes. Always worrying for me. I'm fine, Sam." He stood back up and sat behind one of the chairs in the engine room. "But I do admit I miss the little guy. He gave me so much focus, it feels I'm in a drunken state right now."

She sat next to him. "I know the feeling."

"Jolinar?"

She nodded. "Hey, at least she and Lantash are still alive. How are they anyway?"

"Oh, you know. Busy busy. With the power vacuum the Tok'ra and Jaffa need to grab power and create some kind of order in the galaxy. You know how nature hates a vacuum."

"Yeah. But what about us, humans? Don't we fit into all of this?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, as fragmented as we are? Even on one planet?" She knew he meant Earth. "We need to clean up our own act first."

"Well, at least most bad guys are dead now."

"Almost."

"Ba'al?"

"And Athena and some other small fish Goa'uld that slipped thru. Then there's the Lucian alliance."

First time Sam heard that name. "Who?"

"Oh, a relatively small group of pirates. Well, small for now, but pirates do thrive in chaos. So we need to discourage them from spreading. They are mostly humans, with some aliens here and there that got their hands on some outdated Goa'uld hardware."

"Yeah... but you do know how hard it is to get rid of weed."

"Exactly."

The console lit up. _"Colonel Carter, we replaced the main power transfer module for the engines. Is the power back?"_

She tapped the internal comm system. "Yes, it's back on-line. Good work people." As she wanted to go back to work, she once again eyed her father. "You, bed, now."

He was really tired and didn't want to argue with her. "Yes, 'mom'. By the way, have you thought on going out with anyone? Like Martouf? Or maybe even Narim? Or the gene..."

She cut him off, not wanting this conversation. "Dad, bed!"

As he left, he couldn't help but have a smirk on his face, knowing he hit a nerve. As Sam was left alone, she wondered what the long term repercussions of this victory and fundamental power shift in the galaxy would mean. Could the Tollans now finally reclaim Tollana? Or any of the other refugees? And how will they continue to ensure security, if pirate groups wander around the stars and Ba'al and those like him are still unaccounted for?

The lanet designated as the gamma site was for Earth at least, a military outpost, but for many others, in the last few years, became known as home.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, orbiting the barren moon, 8 hours later**

Bill and Saul were both woken up by Lee. Their shift hadn't started yet, but this was too important.

They were in the CIC. All was quiet in space, with the exception of the training exercises. The commander and his XO were currently reading thru the reports of the ground crew. "Fraking hell. I'm getting too old for this shit." Saul cursed. "First that freak show and the rings, now energy weapons?" He eyed Lee. "Why not wake us the moment you stumbled onto this?"

"It was not a priority, colonel. Not until we can get it up here."

Bill, who was still reading the report, had to ask. "I know that 'hover' crate is too big to fit on a raptor, but why not take all of the items piece mean to the fleet?"

"The chief was hoping we could use that alien ship to get it up here. Right now we are waiting for Dee to get the translation of that database done."

"How's that going?" Bill asked his son.

"Slowly. Good thing we have the Colonial linguistic database and analysis program... and a more modern battlestar with us. The Galactica would need months."

Bill hummed at that. "And the rest of the people on the ground?"

"Helo is in the rack, Kara playing cards and most of the original marines are getting some sleep as well. Cottle is in the medical bay getting it ready for those subjects we found. Isolation and stuff. Only Dee, the chief and Lt. Gaeta haven't taken a break."

The colonel put the report on the planning table. "So, Starbuck is back. Time for me to grind her ass!"

"We agreed it was off the table, Saul?"

"Not for that Bill! For using unknown equipment so carrels. She could have shot one of our own guys!" He stormed off.

Lee began massaging his forehead. "How is it that those two haven't killed each other off yet in the 2 years they were on this ship?"

"That's one of the few life's questions I haven't answered yet, son. You let me know if you figure it out." They both had a laugh after that. "But seriously, what else did you find down there in that cargo room with the ring?"

"Well..." Lee handed him 3 photos. "Some of the crates or boxes were filled with these strange tablet like devices. In another there were purple stones and in the rest were vials with a white fluid of some sort."

Bill studied the photos. "Based on what we fund already, we can assume that these are not decorative pieces, right?"

"I agree, sir."

"Sir..." Lt. Hoshi interrupted the two Adamas.

"Yes?"

"It's the moon, Lt. Dualla is asking for you to come. The both of you. And based on her voice, it's urgent."

* * *

 **Barren moon, surface, few minutes earlier**

In the laboratory room, Dee was almost asleep at the console that the Colonial computer was scanning. She managed to get all the screens from this alien computer scanned and now left the portable translator to do its job.

In the ring room, the 2nd group of marines moved the last boxes aside from the left wall looking from the entrance and saw something familiar.

"Sarge?" One of the privates looked at his superior.

"Yeah, calling it in." The sergeant removed his wireless from the breast pocket. "Chief, you still in that ship?"

 _"Yes, why?"_

"You said there is a ring on the ground of that ship in the cargo area?"

 _"Yes? Is there a point to this?"_

"Well, we found one here as well. And a similar console in the wall that was on that ship near the door."

 _"Describe the buttons on it."_

"Well... one regular bird. one with open wings, a serpent, an eye, the sun, at least I think it's the sun, and... some kind of... don't know. Jackal?"

 _"Hmm, yep, all here as well."_

"So, should we try them out?"

 _"No, wait for me. I'm coming over."_

Galen ran out of the ship, which still lacked a pressurised cabin, passed the marines, who stood watch outside and ran into the 'cave base' as it was now known. After a minute, he ran past dee in the laboratory. "Hey Dee, no sleeping on the job."

"Umm... what?"

"Sorry to wake you, but if you're tired, go back to the Galactica."

She yawned. "Right. In 10 minutes, after my sift ends. Why are you here?"

"The jarheads found something." He ran past her to the back exit.

She shook her head. Alone again, with nothing but her beeping Colonial Translation computer... wait. Beeping?

She cheeked the screen on the translation equipment. All the scans she and Felix put in... were translated. The database really got thru. It needed to compare several dialects and even dead languages, from the Colonial point of view, to the one used in the alien computer.

"Let's see..." She began reading a bit, but went to the next page... and the next one... "A lot of technical data. Felix and Galen will love this." She soon reached the biological data. "Research on Goa'uld samples for bio weapons development?" She glanced on the snakes that were still in their tanks. "Goa'uld?" She scrolled down... and got to the part about the humans. "Jaffa dissection and research results. Jaffa? Not human?" She decided to let Cottle read this. She skipped most of the technical or biology data and got to the part that interested her most. It looked like a log.

 **"Day 77 of my first year of my one man war against the false gods. It took me that long to set up this little base. Thank god I found this isolated, abandoned Tok'ra base. They even left their tunnelling crystals here for me to expand the base. No idea why they left, but it must have outlived its purpose. But it suits my needs perfectly. I merely stumbled on the gate address, but it's so far out the way and at the back of nowhere on the edge of the galaxy, the System Lords will never find me here. Used the Tel'tak transport ship to power this place, for now, but will assemble a geothermal generator at some point, once I get the parts and equipment I need. This moon has a nice and warm core. "**

 **"I can still remember the day they came to my world. Dendred. A peaceful planet. And it was that that was our undoing. We had little chance, when that bastard Ares came and conquered my home world."** Dee stopped. Ares? Someone named Ares conquered the world of this... inventor? **"I had a happy life, a good life. Then everything changed when the bombarded my world into submission. At first we didn't resist much. But as the years passed, we grew more and more hateful of them. We were mealy slaves and hosts to them. Their Jaffa guards killed thousands of us to squash any resistance. I don't blame them, they were once humans altered to serve the parasites as expandable solders, they were conditioned to do so for generations. They didn't know better."** Dee didn't notice it, but her breathing increased. **"The worse Ares treated us, the more the flames of rebellion began rising up. And I started it. Learning and written texts were outlawed. I understood why. To prevent us from increasing our knowledge and developing plans and weapons for an uprising. I even managed to learn that this all started millennia ago, when this exact thing happened on the planet that is the cradle of humanity. Earth."** Once again, Dee stopped reading. Earth? Cradle of humanity? Not only does the 13th tribe exist, but... what? **"The snakes wanted to prevent another Earth. Another humiliation, like when their Supreme System Lord Ra was thrown off the Earth. But the snakes underestimated me. My genius. Anything that my people brought to me, I could change into a tool or weapon. I even began my study of Goa'uld physiology there, when I dissected a fallen Jaffa solder and his Goa'uld larva. I learned so much and developed my first anti-Goa'uld weapons. As our successes grew, we got noticed by Ares. Then the biggest rebellion on the planet happened. Tens of thousands of Jaffa killed. And our greatest success was when we sabotaged the matter transporter rings on two of Ares orbital Ha'tak class capital ships. Instead of transporting the person on the platform, they killed them. It worked. Except that the intended target, Ares, was not on either of the ships. His sons, Deimos and Phobos however, were."** Again she stopped. They had the exact names as Lord Ares son's. What was going on? **"My body swapping device worked like a charm. 2 of my solders swapped bodies with 2 captured Jaffa and then managed to infiltrate their ranks. Only bad luck we didn't kill the head Goa'uld that day."** Body swapping? Is this for real? **"The 2 Ha'tak's we managed to capture, enabled us to free our world. Bzt only for a short time. Ares learned of this and send a fleet of Ha'tak's against us. Once again, we were defeated. And Ares put a bounty on my head. The tide of the rebellion turned against us. They captures several of my people and infested them with Goa'uld parasites. The rebellion lasted for 50 years. And 1,5 billion of my people died. But my personal tragedy came, when they captured my wife Sharna. Ares had personal pleasure when he selected his sister Eris to use my wife as a host. My capture after that was only a matter of time. I don't remember anymore how long and how often they tortured me to death."** He died? What... how? **"But not even death was an escape. Their cursed sarcophagus revived me every time I died, only to be tortured to death again."** Dee couldn't take it any longer. She needed to call Galactica.

A scream from the ring room caught her attention as she ran toward that exit. "What the frak!?"

* * *

In the ring room, somehow, Helo was now in the middle of it, with his space suit still on, standing on the now cleared platform. Everyone else, the marines and Galen, were floored. "How in the frak did I get here?!" Helo screamed as he had no idea what just happened. A second ago he was taking pictured of the interior of the alien ship for the archive, the next moment there was a flash of light and these strange rings and he found himself in the ring room.

Galen stood up first and approached Helo. He poked him slightly. "That really you?"

"For frak's sake, yes, it really is me!?"

Dee came in running and saw the chaos. "What happened? Helo?"

"Don't ask. I have no idea how I got here. Only that these rings shot up and there was a flash of light. Next moment I'm here!"

Galen turned to the wall console the marines called him for. "I just pressed that jackal button and the rings here shot up as well, then you are here."

Dee started to but things into perspective. "My gods. The man's log... he wasn't hallucinating when he wrote it." Everyone else was still in such a shock, they weren't listening. "Hey, listen to me! This is apparently a matter transporter!"

The marines began chuckling. "You drunk, Lieutenant?"

"I think she might be right." Galen agreed with her. "Or you explain how Helo got here!" He turned his attention to Dee. "Why do you think that?"

"The translation, it's complete! I read some of the log of the man that lived and worked here. He mentioned incredible... and horrifying things there. I thought he was hallucinating at first... but he mentioned a transporter system there... and just now we see it work!"

Galen shot up and began leaving the room. "You, marines, don't touch anything! Helo, Dee, let's have a look. And call the old man!"

As she followed Galen, she remembered she still had the wireless in her hand. "Galactica, Hoshi, come in, damn it!"

* * *

30 minutes later, even the admiral was present. He let the chief and Lt. Gaeta look over the technical files and Cottle over the biological research. He was currently looking at the log that Dee began reading. He was at the part where she broke it off. And he as well was having a hard time believing it, or even stomaching what he was reading.

 **"In the end Ares decided not to kill me. I, for a human, was too valuable to kill. He wanted to preserve my knowledge. My ability to create advanced weapons. Weapons that killed so many of his underlings. So, just like with my wife, he choose one of his evil family member to use me as a host. Hephaestus. He chose Hephaestus to take over my body. But they underestimated me. They thought they broke me. So I used that against them. I killed the 3 Jaffa guards that were taking me to the planet where my infestation should take place. Then I stole the Tel'tak I was on and destroyed the tracking device. After days of travel I arrived here, my... new home. 77 days. It took me that log to get it running. I nearly starved. But I finally found a planet by using the Stargate that possessed a good flora and fauna so that I could find edible things. That was the good news. The bad, it was a Goa'uld controlled world, so I had to use my inventions to kill the guards just to get something to eat on that planet. Now my war on these monsters begins."**

Bill looked at the research screen the chief was inspecting. Currently he was looking at the technical data of a pyramidal ship. Ha'tak, that's what this man called it. And this file the chief in looking at is also called Ha'tak technical data. Then he remembered the picture from Kobol Nagala had send them. Pyramidal ships. These were not the delusions of a mad man.

 **"Year 23 of my war against the oppressors of all who wish to be free. The Goa'uld placed an enormous bounty on my head. It probably had to do with the fact I just killed every snake on the planet Gerena. My bio-research into a useful weapon was a dead end. The Goa'uld's immune system is just too good. But a chemical approach yielded results. The white powder I created is a potent chemical mix that can kill the parasites. The hosts usually die as well, but not because of my poison, but because of the parasites killing them as a side effect. The only drawback of this weapon is that it's far from perfect. I need large quantities to achieve this effect. I will need to refine it further."**

 **"Year 26 of my war. I encountered the Tok'ra. At first I thought they were just like the Goa'uld. But they were different. Their hosts could speak on their own. They may be the same race, but they at least have moral values. They sympathised with me but could do little to help me. They had another long term strategy to deal with the Goa'uld, since they didn't have the military power to challenge them directly. But... they were really interested in my chemical weapon. I had give up on that research, as it was leading me nowhere. But they said they would continue the research. They claimed they had been trying to create a symbiote poison for years, but nothing as potent as my creation. They want to further develop it and perfect it. If nothing else, they will use it for suicide capsules for their agents. Hmm. Suicide. They are definitely not Goa'uld. No Goa'uld would even think of suicide for the greater cause. Or any cause. In exchange, I got all the resources I will ever need to continue my research. I will need to find a planet for a new base, this one is getting too small."**

 **"Year 45 of my war on the false gods. Time passes slowly, but it has almost been half a century and I'm no where closer to a sizable success. Many of my people fled our home world. By sheer chance I found some of them and they gladly joined me. At least I'm not alone again. I did have the occasional intelligence swap with the Tok'ra, but that is not the same. As for my research, I did finally manage to create an artificial biological organism that directly attacks the parasites. They appear like small white larva, but first field tests are encouraging. Not only do they kill the parasites, but cause them anguish as well. Again, the host is collateral damage. The only thing left is to find a good delivery system. "**

 **"Year 51 of the war. I made more contacts with races who despise the Goa'uld. The Reetou had their home world devastated as well, only because they could pose a threat to them. The Reol are being hunted for their natural chemical defences. The parasites want to dissect and study them. The Reol agreed to give me some samples of their natural defences in exchange for weapons. Hopefully I can develop a new chemical masking device with it. The last ones I encountered, were the Ohne. Their home world was once invaded as well. But unlike my people, they succeeded in driving the parasites off. More and more I learn that my cause is just and that I am not alone in my crusade. On a side note, I finally developed a good delivery system for my Goa'uld killer organisms. I manufactured devices that look like Goa'uld data tablets. I hid 10 of the organisms in a page turner that looks like a purple stone. So each of these stones can now kill 10 Goa'ulds. What the effects on none infected humans or other life forms is, I don't know. And I truthfully don't care any longer."**

 **"Year 72 of the war. I learned of an advanced race of humans, known as Tollans. Apparently they were spared Goa'uld enslavement by a race called the Omeyocans. They weren't the only ones, but they are the only ones I learned about. They fended off several Goa'uld invasion attempts! They may be the answer I have been searching for! A human civilization that can give pause to the parasites."**

 **"Year 75 of the war. My search for the Tollans was unsuccessful, until, by sheer coincidence, I contacted one of the great races. On the planet Cimmeria there is a device that defends the entire planet from Goa'uld invasion. It protected the people there, who were, by my observation, borderline primitive, bronze age development level. I sneaked past them and found some sort of teleported obelisk. It took me to a cave where I had to pass trials. They were simple to solve by any semi-intelligent race. My reward was a direct communication link with Thor, the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."** Bill paused. Thor? Thor's chariot on that picture, was this Thor responsible for throwing the Lords off of Kobol? **"I explained my situation and asked for assistance. Thor's response was disappointing. He said that the Asgard currently didn't have the numbers to challenge the Goa'uld directly, even if technologically they were centuries ahead. They simply didn't have the resources to spare. I... reluctantly understood that. Some time ago I learned that there once was an alliance of four great races. The Asgard were one of them. I begged Thor to tell me how to contact any of the other ones. Perhaps they would be willing to help me. Again, I was met with disappointment. The Ancients, the oldest of the great races as well as the gate builders themselves, were long gone. Extinct. The Furlings were also missing and not seen for millennia. And the Nox were absolute pacifists. The only good thing I got from talking with Thor was the gate address to contact the Omeyocans. Perhaps they would help me. Or at least give me the address of the Tollans."**

 **"Year 76 of the war. The Omeyocans were too weakened by the war with the Goa'uld to help. As for the Tollans, they were my biggest disappointment so far. THEY DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO OTHER HUMANS ACROSS THE GALAXY!? Or perhaps, I should say they think that everyone is responsible for their own fate. The sheer... arrogance of them! They have the power and technology to do some real good, but they rather sit on their asses and do nothing!?"**

 **"Year 87 of my war. I'm getting tired. I'm getting too old for this. And now I had a really close call on the planet Teranis. A bounty hunter by the name of Aris Boch nearly captured me. It appears that once again the bounty on my head has been doubled. Four times in the past 20 years now. If I understand it, that bounty can get you 2 Ha'tak's now. I would be proud of that achievement, if it weren't hindering me. That bounty hunter, a Ilempiri, was clever and cautious. In some way I sympathise with him. His race, like so many, is also a victim of Goa'uld tyranny. He has no choice. But neither do I. In the end, I avoided him. He will have to make a score somewhere else."**

 **"Year 93 of my war. I began hearing rumours in the underworld. The Goa'uld are developing some sort of brainwashing technology. I believe it's called Za'tarc. The Tok'ra council dismissed them as just rumours. I am not as dismissive. I fits the Goa'uld MO. To steal. To lie. To deceive. To use others for their own gains. The prototype was apparently developed millennia ago and more as a device to pacify populations and make them believe the snakes really are gods. But Athena and others want to develop it into an offensive weapon. I will try to learn more.**

 **"Year 97 of my war. Most of my friends are dead. Died in the war of attrition I started. I have no more illusions of a victory. My people may have developed the genetic enhancements that doubled our maximum age, but I don't have much time any longer. Even the stasis pods I used are not working any longer. I resign myself to my fate. The only real good news is, that the Supreme System Lords Ra is dead. Ra... the biggest bastard of them all. He died by the hands of the humans from Earth, or Tau'ri, as the Goa'uld call them. The people from the first world. So... Earth has advanced to the point they were able to kill a System Lord. Good. And they seem to not have any problem to be more proactive. Unlike some humans I had the misfortune of meeting."**

 **"Year 99 of my war. My time is coming to an end. I only have a few months left. The only thing I can hope for that my wife is waiting for me on the other side. One final good news reached me. Apophis, Ra's brother, attacked Earth, as a form of retribution. And he severely underestimated them. The humans from Earth apparently captured Ra's ship and used it and their new understanding of Goa'uld technology to capture both of Apophis Ha'tak capital ships. The snake only managed to escape thru the Stargate on one of his ships. I can only imagined what will happen now. The other System Lords will see him as weak and incompetent. Then they will divide his territory among them. That's what vultures do. I have made the last back-up of all of my research on the first base I ever made. I sincerely hope that one day my life's work, my legacy, can help someone in this galaxy to overthrow the parasites. I will spend the last of my days on my base on the planet Tonnem. To anyone reading this... good luck."**

Bill skipped thru the parts he deemed important, but the picture this painted, was grim. He went back to the top, were the log began. "Ma'chello. I can't even imagine what he went thru." He stood up and straighten out his back. "We really stumbled into a shit storm here."

"Perhaps sir, but... look at this..." Galen got his attention. "This Ma'chello guy nearly gave us everything. Schematics of so much. Plasma staff weapons, shield emitters and generators, naquadah fusion reactors... the works. Every Goa'uld tech he found, he studied and recorded his findings. Without this..."

"Yes, I know chief. We'd be stumbling in the dark for years. Based on this and the language translation, can you make that ship outside space worthy and fly?"

Galen looked at Felix. They both nodded. "Yes sir, we think we can. But someone else will have to fly it."

"Good. Also, naquadah?"

"We think it's what they call prometheon."

"Fine. Doctor Cottle?"

Said doctor was still engrossed with the reading and didn't hear much so far. He didn't even notice that he already finished his entire pack of cigarettes. "Hmmm... yes admiral?"

"This research, your thoughts?"

"Ehmmm. All I can say is, we could have really used a man like that. His work... is perfect. I saw the data on these parasites, and I can tell you, it scares the shit out of me."

"Me too, doctor. To think that now we know that not only does alien life exist and we are far from alone in this galaxy, but... we are the underdogs." Bill agreed.

"More than that, dad." Lee wanted to add to this conversation. "Our Lords... these parasites are it. Them... you know. This could devastate our home."

Bill agreed. But the secret was now out. They could not keep it under wraps. "Lee, you and Helo fly that transport up once Felix and the chief get it operational." He turned to the exit leading to the ring room. "If I understand it, these... frak... rings can transport from the ship to here and back, even if the ship is in orbit?" Galen nodded. "Then you get it up and dock with the Galactica. It's too big to go on the lift system on the landing deck, but we can dock it there like we do our own civilian ships."

"Right. But what about the cargo? And these tanks with the corpses? And the power plant and computers here?" Lee wanted to know.

"We use the damn rings, once you get the transport into orbit and docked. Should save time."

"Sir, one more thing." Galen began searching for a screen with the technical data on a device. "Sir, we found all of the stuff that is mentioned here by Ma'chello. The devices that house those organic weapons and the powered poison. But we also found these mine looking devices. They seem to be some sort of EM based device designed to temporarily overload any Goa'uld based technology. Based on his research 10 of these should be able to knock out a capital ship of theirs. Unless of course they updated their tech."

"Which they probably did, since this research and data on their tech is over 70 years old." Felix grumbled.

"Be that as it may, we take everything that is movable. Now, get that ship off the ground. I'll return via raptor and get everything prepared."

"And I'll get ready to receive my 'guests'" Cottle joked as he went with the admiral.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

In the detention block, Boomer was having an existential crisis. She was pacing back and forth her cell. In every cell occupied by a Cylon, all the sharp and metallic objects were removed, to eliminate any possibility of suicide, should they begin to attempt that again.

"This can't be true. This can't be true. I remember my parents. i remember my life... but... frak! I also remember my mission. My... training for the mission. My..."

The cells were all the open type, not the hermetically sealed ones. All the prisoners in the block could hear one another. And of course they were being monitored. "For frak's sake, shut up!" It was Cavil, the one from Galactica. The one with both arms currently in casts. "You are a broken record. Get over it! You're one of us! And a pathetic one at that!"

"You're the one to talk, Cavil!" D'Anna shot back from the cell at the back of the block. "Your model and your great plans!"

"I didn't see you getting anything important done when your model was the only one left to move freely, my dear."

"Cavil, what's the plan here anyway?" A Four inquired.

"How the frak should I know!? We never planned for this! And stop asking, the walls have ears here, you imbecile! You..."

"WHY!?" Boomer cried out. "Why did we want to do this!? Why, for logical machines, did we get consumed by hatred?! How ill-logical is that! Can any of you frakers answer that!?"

The Two answered. "God gave us a mission to set the scales of justice back. To..."

Cavil had enough. "Oh you too? Shut up, god this and that! I should have deleted that god crap out of all of your skulls the day I..." He stopped himself. He nearly went too far.

"The day you what?" D'Anna asked, wanting to know where this would have lead.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh, it's like that? How about we vote on it."

"HERE!?" Cavil got even more outraged. "Besides, we are missing a Six!"

"Who cares! I want to know what you are hiding, you old bastard!"

"Listen here..."

"I bet it has something to do with the final five." Boomer finally responded again after calming down, somewhat.

"Boomer, shut your trap, you bitch!"

"What? But we are suppose to not think about... wait! You did this!?" D'Anna screamed at Cavil. "Boomer, why did you say that?"

"I don't know! Ever since that shockwave I had these flashbacks. They got worse since Helo cleared that blockade you put into my head! But I do know that Cavil know who they are!"

Cavil now seethed. There is never a gun, knife or even some rope around when you needed it.

In the security room, the guards were amused by this show for a time, but this caught their attention. Colonel Sanders will be interested. Even more so, when he and Cavil have another 'quality' interrogation session.

* * *

In the R&D department, Baltar had finally managed to create a stable interface between the crystal and a power converter. It was far from perfect, but it was stable.

"We're holding at... 40 terra watts." one of the assistants reported.

"Good. Can we push it more?"

"No, the converter is at maximum. It will blow, just like the last time, if we push it."

"Fine. Shut it down." As Baltar ordered, the crystal stopped humming as the converter shut down. "We can bet this is not the maximum of this crystal, but 40 terra watts is more than enough of the Scorpia shipyards. Dr. Cosse, untill I return, get all the abandoned Colonial projects that included high energy manipulation. Perhaps we can make them possible now." He grabbed the crystal and went out. He needed to tell Nagala and get a raptor to Scorpia. As he waited for the lift, it hit him. This prometheon... it could solve many of the problems the Colonials had with their now abandoned projects. The magnetic accelerates weapons systems, advanced laser arrays and even the abandoned plasma drives could become a reality.

Once he reached the stations CIC, he went straight to Nagala, who was still looking over the reports.

"Admiral..."

"Not now, doctor. As you can see, I have a post-battle report to read and reorganise the fleet."

"And that would be easier with a powered Scorpia shipyards, right?"

Nagala put the report down and eyed him. "You found a way to tap power from that..." He looked at the crystal. "Thing?"

"As much as we could safely do so."

"How much?"

"40 terra watts."

Now that shocked Nagala. That would be enough to power the shipyards several dozen times over in its peak. "Good. That will speed up the repairs. Go to the hangar. I'll have an escort and several raptors ready once you arrive. Go!"

* * *

 **Scorpia, Scorpia shipyards, 40 minutes later**

The Pegasus was waiting at the shipyard. Like many other ships, both those from the battle or those that still were waiting after the beginning of the war. As the XO feared, the dock workers preliminary report had nothing good for them. The armour of the Pegasus was partially compromised. It will need to be removed at the damaged section and replaced. But with limited power, it will take months, since there were many other ships that were higher up the priority chain.

In her private quarters, Helena was overlooking the list of casualties as Shaw entered. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"At ease." Cain for a short time didn't say anything and just continued reading the casualty list. She lost some good people. Even Garner. He sacrificed himself to patch up a leak in the reactor. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You... exceeded my expectations, lieutenant."

"Em, thank you, sir."

"Drop the sir. I need a few new officers and your one of them." She pushed a small box across the table. "You are my new tactical officer. I want you to work with my XO to keep the crew in shape and any new recruits we get to get them into shape. Leave the dock people and logistical issues to me."

"Yes, admiral. Thank you." She grabbed her new insignia. "Anything else?"

"What's the morale?"

"Surprisingly good. We just kicked some major ass."

"Save the ambrosia for when we win. The way I see it, the toasters split their forces in half. One half was sent out there on recognisance, the other remained here to nuke us. So once their plan fell apart, they had little to no forces left here. We just took out around a third of their returning forces, so... unless these dock idiots get our fleet into shape again, we can't push this advantage!" She threw the pares containing the reports aside. She was frustrated.

"Sir, your overworked. You need a break."

"Oh, now you too?"

"A good ship is only as good as it's commander. You..." The wireless beeping interrupted her. Cain answered it.

"Yes?"

 _"Sir, the shipyards are at full power again! We just got bumped up on the list to 3rd in waiting line!"_

Both the admiral and Shaw had no idea how that was possible. "Any idea how?"

 _"Nagala send an update that Baltar will brief you on. Since you are the commanding officer in this system, you must meet Baltar at the main power control section of the shipyard."_

Cain was in no mood to talk to that traitorous hack. If she had her way, he would get the firing squad, no matter how useful he might be. "Fine. Will take a raptor there. Out."

* * *

 **Barren moon, surface, few minutes earlier**

In the cockpit of the alien ship Apollo had taken the pilot's seat and Helo the co-pilot's seat. They were currently looking at the translated scripts of what each control and button mean and do. They were now beyond guess work as the controls and consoles were lit.

Lee was currently holding the control orb. "So why can't I try to lift off?"

"Patience, major!" Galen responded from the back. They, reluctantly, used the rings after learning which controls operated them and moved the crate they found to the ship. As the marines pushed it off the platform, Galen opened it and 2 of the strongest marines they had, lifted one of the metal bricks out of the container. "Remember, I told you, after you activated the ship controls here, that the so called 'fuel gauge' was running on E. We need to refuel it. And Ma'chello's research indicated that these bricks are highly refined energy grade prometheon. We shut the main fusion reactor at the back off and are going to dump this in. Helo, keep an eye on the fuel gauge."

"Will do."

The 2 marines moved the brick to the back, huffing all the way. "Frak, this is back breaking heavy."

"Less whining, boys." Galen encouraged them to go faster. After a minute, Helo and Apollo heard a loud bump in the back. "It's in! I'm closing the reactor fuel hatch... restarting it now!"

Helo kept an eye on the power indicator. As predicted, it went from below 10% to maximum. "We're in business people! Full tank."

Felix, who was still inspecting the crystal computer core, now closed the access panel. "OK, I returned everything to the way it was. You may go, major."

Everyone else was now present in the pressurised cabin at the front. Lee tapped his wireless. "Apollo to raptor and viper escort, we are going to commence our first try."

 _"Copy that, major. Will be observing the situation from 50 meters above you."_

"Copy Home Run." Lee then pushed the take off button. "Hope this works." The engine began humming as Lee pulled the control orb back. The alien ship took off, accelerating vertically forward. "Well, we got first gear figured out. Let's see..." He pulled it back some more. The ship began accelerating at an impressive pace.

"Hey Lee, slow down. You know your vipers and raptors have worse capabilities in an atmosphere." Helo reminded the younger Adama.

"I know, but we need to know what this thing can do. Hey Home Run. I'm going to floor it. See what we have here. So don't panic, OK?"

 _"Roger. Will see if we can keep up. Go for it."_

And Lee did. The ship accelerated in the atmosphere at an impressive rate. In space, this would be nothing, but the Colonials had nothing that could do something like this in an atmosphere.

"Well, this is impressive." Galen remarked.

"I would say so." Helo agreed. "Our vipers can't keep up..."

"Not what I meant. The acceleration dampeners... we accelerated at the pace of a viper in space, yet felt no G forces. Imagine this on our fighters and capital ships."

"I can imagine quite a bit chief, that isn't even in the top 10." Lee smirked as they reached space. "There's our fleet. Apollo to Galactica. We're 2 minutes out, requesting permission to dock."

 _"Permission granted, Apollo. We were already expecting you."_ Dee responded.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, Admiral Adama's quarters, minutes later.**

Bill ordered the fleets 2nd in command, commander Bastil to come over. Currently he and Tigh were having a discussion on how to continue with their mission. His table was full of reports and the translations that were now printed out. Saul was already helping himself to a drink, Bastil was smoking while Bill was just reading the reports.

"Let's begin with the first point of what we now know. " Bill began. "It is a high probability that not only are we not alone in the galaxy, but are also the underdogs in it. Militarily and technologically speaking."

"That's an understatement." Bastil agreed. "On top of that, our fraking Lords might be evil genocidal parasites! I can't even imagine the havoc this will create back home."

"Amen to that." Saul remarked at he drank his glass completely. "How do we keep this quiet?"

"Long term? We can't, so I won't bother." Bill looked at the clock. "Where are the others?"

The door opened as the guards let Cottle inside. He was already inhaling his latest smoke. "Sorry, but I had to sterilize the entire medical bay."

"Take a seat, doctor." Adama motioned him to join them. "Besides, I think you wasted time doing that."

"Why?" Cottle inquired as he sat down next to Tigh.

"We will be sending all bio specimens to the Colonies. If you want, take some tissue samples, but nothing more."

Cottle grumbled. "Could have told me that earlier. But I think I agree. Will take some tissue. Who knows, might come in handy."

Before the door could close, people running in the hallway could be heard. The guards opened the door fully once again. Galen, Lee and Felix entered the room. "Sorry we're late, dad. Just managed to dock that thing."

Bill nodded, knowing that they probably had smaller issues, since both docking systems were designed by different people for different ships. "We were just beginning. Have a seat, gentlemen." They did as ordered. "Now... we already begun with our planning. The first point was that we not alone in the galaxy, but are also the underdogs in it. And the implications of these aliens might have on our colonies back home."

"I think we all know what might follow. What the Cylons failed to accomplish our own people might achieve, if the colonies tear themselves apart." Lee said with a grim expression. "But many in the fleet already know, we can't put this genie back in the bottle."

"Agreed. So... 2nd point: Everything of value we can salvage or learned here? I want everyone's input. You start, chief."

The chief cleared his throat and began reading his fires. "Sir, the technical implications here are staggering. As already mentioned, Ma'chello did the grunt work for us. With that ship and the tech data, we just skipped a century's worth of R&D and trial and error, trying to reverse engineer any of this stuff. That said, it will still take time to understand it and implement any upgrades. Let alone the need for industrial changes."

"Is there any info on how to refine prometheon?" Lee asked the chief. "Cause that is the backbone of this."

"Yes, there is. Ma'chello apparently described how to refine prometheon to get it into either superconductive, liquid, construction or high energy level form. But we will need to build the right refineries back home to get anywhere. And prometheon is not even the big issue."

"Then what is?" Bill put his glasses down and leaned back into his seat.

"Sir... the crystals for the computer systems. Refining one single element is one thing. Mixing several elements to create a perfect and usable crystal for a computer processor... that's quite another. We can try and copy any of the advanced systems, but without a proper computer control system, it's pointless."

Felix added to this topic. "And while we can use our existing computers to do the job, since all we would need it to write the appropriate control software, we would need a lot of processing power to control the power flow of a, let's say prometheon fusion reactor. Or a shield emitter... Simply put sir, our computers are bulky and slow when compared to this. And they overheat."

"Exactly. We can make it work without them, but it will make things immeasurably better if we do manage to make them." Galen continued. "As for specific technologies... well, as Felix and I wrote in the report, most of our existing systems would go thru a revolution. So... dradis. They use an artificial particle called tachyon for their sub-light dradis and comm system. But these particles move significantly faster than photons. with this... we would no longer need to send raptors from system to system in Cyrannus. All the planets we would have real time comm link. As for long race, they actually use something we only theorised about..." Galen glanced at Felix.

"Right. Another dimension."

The room went silent. "Come again?" Saul asked, wanting to see if he heard right.

"Subspace. Another dimension. Apparently used for long range dradis and comm system." Felix repeated and expanded the explanation. "We don't know the exact range and sensitivity... we'll just have to test it out ourselves. Ma'chello didn't bother with such details."

"Hmmm..." Bill digested this. "fine... please continue."

Once again Galen took his files and began reading. "Yes... em, as mentioned, superconductive materials we already mentioned as well as the computer systems, but the reactor... it's actually fusion based."

This time commander Bastil, who was reading a copy of the same file, even if it was only tech gibberish to him, asked first. "You mean the way stars create power?"

"Yes sir. Only here, while the reactor is capable to handle heavy water, it's peak efficiency is only reached if refined high density prometheon is used."

Bastil grimaced. "Still sounds like hog wash. Like all those times some pencil pusher scientist proclaimed they found a way to make fusion work only to be ousted later as a snake oil salesman."

"Well, commander, that docked transport ships is the evidence that confirms the data we found." Galen countered. He decided to continue. "Anyway... the transportation system... that's really something we only thought of as science fiction. But again, Ma'chello did the hard research on it. As on most other things, including the last 2 systems. The shields and FLT that they call hyperdrive."

Bill was already reading that part of his copy of the file as the others grabbed their copies. "To think that in a few hours we just stumbled on 2 new FTl methods... if you ignore the fact that there is a ring in Picon HQ right now. I won't bother with this techno babble. So... gentlemen." He eyed Gaeta and the chief. "Strategic strengths of this FTl when compared with ours."

Galen let Felix take the stand there. "Well, sir. This FTL uses another alternate dimension, called hyperspace. It seems that the ship creates a rift and enters this other dimension. The laws of physics and distances are different there than here. The advantages are as follows: The Cylons can't track or follow us if we use it, it becomes more and more efficient and superior to our FTL, the further away the targeted destination becomes. You save time and fuel. You can adjust the speed based on how much power you have or how fast you need to be somewhere. The power requirements are small for basic speeds when compared to our FTL."

Everyone listened carefully during this explanation. Bill just hummed. "Hmm... and weakness?"

"Sir... short range, our jump drives are still superior. Their method is not instantaneous, there is a constant power demand and some objects, like giant stars or black holes can create shadows in this other dimension which have to be avoided. At least according to Ma'chello. also the ring uses both other dimensions to create a connection."

Lee realized something. "You said the speed can be increased or decreased. What's this thing's top speed?"

Felix checked the notes he made in his copy. "Emm, from what we saw in the guidance system, 0,7 Ly per minute. So... from here to Cyrannus in about 10 hours." Lee smirked after hearing that.

"What's funny, son?"

"This tells me 2 things. One, since we need around 17 hours to get back from here via raptor, not even mentioning our larger capital ships which would need days..."

"That's a given." Tigh agreed. "So what's the second?"

"That the other civilisations and races might be even faster."

The room went silent. No one got it. "Please explain, major, cause I don't get it." Saul demanded an answer.

"We read in Ma'chello's log that some races can travel from galaxy to galaxy. These Asgard that were mentioned for instance."

"So?"

"So? Well, their FTL has to be significantly superior. Because I don't think they waste years of travel from galaxy to galaxy."

"You probably are right, son." Bill agreed. It made sense. "And let's not forget, this research from Ma'chello is almost 80 years old on Goa'uld tech. Even they must have advanced in some way. But... let's not dwell on that. Chief, Lt. Gaeta, next topic, if you please."

"Right..."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, Nagala's office, same time**

Nagala was trying to relax a bit. The emphasis was 'trying' as he was failing at it. And he was now not just tired, but exhausted. 3 days. That's how long he was without sleep. He must have drank 40 coffees by now. He was basically pulling a Cain and he knew it. He also knew he needed a break or he will break. The one good news was that while he was, again, swamped by paperwork, reports mostly, there weren't any bad ones among them. Average or neutral at worst. Cain's mission was not a complete success, but not a failure as well. Baltar got, somehow, the shipyards operational again, the parts not damaged at least with that power crystal, which was now under heavy guard duty. The Cylon prisoners were beginning to mentally break and leaking info unintentionally. Right now colonel Sanders, scratch that, commander Sanders was breaking Cavil. Both figuratively and practically. They need to find a way to motivate that model to start singing, since the other models seem to not know things he does. Cain's offensive also had minimal losses and once they fixed the fleet back up, they start the real offensive. And with Baltar actually doing real good work, he gave him the day off to spend on Picon surface. Nagala will pay the tab, as long as Baltar keeps his mouth shut and doesn't doo too perverted things with certain female services.

But what Nagala did need to do before he can get some sleep, was to finally create a new command structure and disperse the command control to other, competent people. He, with all the chaos, didn't have the time until now.

" _Admiral, the officers you requested, have arrived."_

"Thank you Jenna. Send them in." As he remained seated, 6 people, 2 female and 4 male entered his office. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice. Please have a seat."

"No issue at all, sir." One of the female officers, an admiral responded as they took their seats.

"What's this about, sir?" Another admiral, a black male inquired.

Nagala stroke his forehead, clearly aching for sleep. "The 6 of you are the best at what you do in the colonies and are still alive. So..." He took a stack of papers and began reading them. "Admiral Rhode. Your record in logistics and organisation is spotless. So... I'm promoting you to colonial fleet logistical officer. You will now be in charge of this... mess."

"Emm... thank you sir? I don't know if I should be honoured or..."

"Be whatever you want to be. I need to disperse my responsibilities to capable people. You are one of them. Commander Sophos?"

"Sir?"

He pushed a box across the table. One of three boxes on this table. "You are promoted to real admiral. Your record is spotless with discipline and recruitment. So as you might have guessed, you will have the duty to weed out the chaff from the wheat. And get recruitment and training back on track. Commander Lychus." Once again he pushed a box. "A promotion for you and the honour to be the new head of communication and PR office of the navy. Admiral Galatos. You are my new 2nd in command and the tactical operations officer. You and me age going to plan this war. In the morning after I get some rest. You take over during that."

"Sir."

There were 2 left. "Commander Bouras. A promotion for you and you are now commander Sander's official CO. He has several duties right now, I want him to stay on them. Any other officer you want to reassign, do it, but leave him on the assignments I gave him. And if it wasn't clear already, naval intelligence is yours. Which leaves me with probably at this moment the most important position. Admiral Rosi. R&D is yours. And normally only you would get this file to read, but I need you all up to speed. Also... " He stood up and gave them copies of the same file as well as papers to sign. "Sign these and then read the content in there. I don't think I have to explain what will happen if you talk to anyone about the content in that file outside Picon." He began leaving his office. "Also, everything in those files is the truth, as far as we know. Take it as that."

As Nagala left, all 6 officers opened the files after giving the signed papers to Nagalas assistant. As they began reading them, they all thought this was a bad joke. A ring of the Lords? Alien life? What the hell?

As Nagala reached his quarters, he had to ask himself one thing. "Bill, how are you progressing?"

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, Admiral Adama's quarters, 2 hours later**

They worked thru all the issues and discoveries, for the most part. They were now at the last 3 pieces of technology they found.

"So... last 3 pieces. The only real weapon we found. You say they are plasma based?" Admiral Adama asked his 2 experts.

"We think so, sir." Galen responded. "But it was really Ma'chello's work that confirmed it. The bad thing is that we have no large scale ship mounted versions of them, but these snakes apparently use the same design for everything. Fighters, capital ships and solder hand held ones."

"Did we test them out?"

"Yes, sir. We had the marinestar marines have a go at the one we brought with us the first time after we discovered that base. I agree with their assessment of the weapons." Lee stood up and began reading the marine colonel's report. "While possessing far superior fire power in a single shot and not having to deal with magazine reloading, this weapon's shortcomings outweigh the advantages. These being the slow rate of fire, inaccuracy at longer ranges and the bulkiness of the weapon in a corner fight. It is useful to have a weapon like this when engaged in hand to hand combat, but if our soldiers are good, they would not let the enemy get so close." Lee stopped reading. "I concur with their assessment. But there is one advantage the marines missed that I think we should exploit."

"That is?"

"We use explosive and heat rounds when we fight Cylon centurions. To get thru their armour. Well, this weapon is all about heat, so it should be able to punch thru centurion armour with ease."

"I agree with the major, sir. If nothing else, they would be great for dealing with centurions." Felix concurred. "That said, we have to worry far more in space combat. If we should..."

Bill interrupted him. "We won't. We can't We are in a war of our own right now. We, in no way shape or form can alert another possible enemy, one superior to both us and the Cylons, to our existence."

Everyone knew that was a simple statement that had great weight. "But that said, IF we should encounter them, what could we do? We can analyze the situation." Lee tried to get everyone to not just ignore this potential threat.

"Well then I think we should begin with their fighters." Felix pulled out the copy of Ma'chello's research on the death gliders. "From this, we can assume the following: This fighter has design wise a similarity to the Cylon raider of the first war. But that's where the similarities end. We can assume based on this data, that we would have a fighting chance against them at least."

Now this interested both Adamas. "How?"

"Sir. These death gliders have good prometheon armour. Our guns and ammo can't pen it, period. We can only really damage it or destroy it with missiles. If we had prometheon tipped rounds or somehow increased the speed of our rounds by... 20 times, we might do it."

"And if we hit the cockpit?"

"Wouldn't matter. It's enhanced with a low yield force field to nullify that structural weakness. They on the other hand can one shot us, if they hit us. But that's the catch. If. Their weapons will have a hard time hitting our small vipers. So..."

"So we can hit them, but not pen them, unless we resort to heavy weapons, while they can easily kill us, if they hit us." Lee didn't like this. "Anything else?"

"Yes. They have a reaction-less engine they call graviton drive. The advantage is that heat seeking missiles will not lock on it, no IR signature. Also they outperform anything we have if in atmosphere. But their acceleration is much worse and they can't turn well. Ironically this engine actually limits their manoeuvrability in space to that of a fighter in an atmosphere. They can't do a 180 with their thrusters like we can."

Galen also remembered something. "We also have to remember, since their only weapon is the same plasma type as the capital ships, only smaller, their weapons can really damage our battlestars. And they are so big, they can't miss."

Bill processed this. It was at least a chance. "This transport?"

"Unarmed, some durability, but unlike the fighters it has no weapons but it has a FTl system. Even the toasters have FTL for their raiders... so another difference."

"We lack that as well." Commander Bastil reminded him.

"Right. So... on to the capital ships." Once again, Felix took the copy in paper form from Ma'chello's research. "There are 2 known ship types. At least that Ma'chello's knew of. The Cheops was a four sided pyramid ship, while the Ha'tak is a more modern three sided pyramid with a black superstructure."

"So let's focus on the modern one." Tigh suggested. "We can go back to the other one later."

"Well..." Galen inhales, knowing they won't like what will come. "By this data, if they have their shields up, we are fraked. without them, it's a question who knocked out who first. Yes, we have armour, but they have weapons that melt armour. Ironically if we can bypass shields, their ships aren't designed to take much damage once the shields fail. A nuke at a weak spot like the hangar or bridge and... that's it. But that ship has a all around weapons cover, same reaction-less drive and a good rate of fire. The only drawback, besides the lack of armour, is no anti fighter weapons on it. Out missiles can hit it with impunity... but as said, if we can't bypass the shields, it means nothing."

"However..." Felix grabbed another copy from his file. "There is one possibility." He placed the piece of paper on the table. "The 3rd invention of Ma'chello's we found in those boxes, besides the biologically engineered weapon and the chemical weapon was this." It was a small disk like device with lights at its side. " Ma'chello's called them Goa'uld technology disruptors. The mines we mentioned before. He designed them to be used on their ships. From a fighter to a command ship. They are meant to temporarily shut down all primary systems."

Bill took the paper and studied it. "This could be useful. Like an EMP then?"

"In a way. But Ma'chello's stopped the research because of one issue with it. Delivery system. Same problem we have. They should work on capital ships as well, even if there we have to use more than 10 of them, but they have to get past shields first. We can only use them if we get the jump on them and they can't react fast enough."

"Hmmm... At least it is something. So... we put all the bio organisms and half of the chemical weapons on the transport. We also put half of these anti Goa'uld technology devices on the transport. We keep half of them and the chemicals. Might come in handy. Doctor... "Bill eyed Cottle. "Based on this research, how would our solders fair against these... Jaffa?"

"Ehmmm... well, all I can say that in most cases the anti-centurion tactics should apply. Because of these parasites, they have two to three times the stamina, strength and endurance. Chemical and biological weapons are really ineffective, with Ma'chello's own creation's the clear exception. Also the regeneration rate is impressive. The life expectancy increase is of no importance in combat."

"Speaking of life... how did Ma'chello's people get to live that long?" Galen wanted to know.

"No idea. Maybe they developed some sort of technology themselves. Anyway, my real concern with these parasites, besides the whole can infest most known biological life-forms, is their genetic memory. with that, they were able to gather knowledge at an increasing rate. Think about it, no need to go to school for 15 years."

Lee had an idea. "Can we, based on that, extract any knowledge from the DNA of those corpses?"

"No. Ma'chello's thought about it, but the evil personality of that thing would follow. Not a chance."

Bill realized that they were nearing the end. "So... the last items on the list. We put this hand healer and the hand self defence device on the transport as well. Let the scientist back home figure it out. We keep one high density prometheon brick, just in case, we send the rest home. We keep half of the staff weapons. The marines on the marinestar can train with them. If any of our ships get boarded, they can board us back with those weapons to take out any centurions easily. We strip the computer and any other research of Ma'chello's and add it to the cargo on the transport. we only leave the ring, dialling device and generator on that base. As for the 2 disks... you said one was a portable power reactor and the other a portable computer and communication device?"

Felix nodded.

"Fine. Mr. Gaeta, chief... I want you both to... install these devices on the Galactica. Both in the CIC, if possible. If I understand this, that comm device can be linked with the one on the transport. So... if the transport reaches the colonies, we should have real time communications with HQ, right?"

Now Felix and Galen understood why Adama left those 2 pieces for the end. "Yes sir, but it will take us at least 2 days to get them working, even if we use Ma'chello's guidance..."

"Good enough. Should give us time to strip that base of the things I mentioned and for Lee to get accustomed with that transport."

Lee was a bit puzzled. "Em... Me?"

"You showed that you could fly it. You and Helo get to test fly it in the next 2 days until you can fly it in your sleep. You two and 4 marines are taking it and the cargo back home. Including the only address for that ring we found in Ma'chello's database."

Felix began grinning. "So that they can use that address to get back here. We know it's the address for this planet. We now also know how the ring works, thanks to Ma'chello. 6 symbols for where you are going and the 7th for the unique symbol of the ring. And we have the 6 symbols for here. So Lee and Helo get there with the ship..."

Adama finished that thought train. "And back here via ring. We will wait for that long. If it will not work, you get back via raptor. Then we floor it to Kobol, only stopping if we find tylium, water or a Kobol class planet. And we avoid any and all Cylon contact like the plague."

Commander Bastil, who was silent for all this time, now had to ask. "Why not just gut that transport for parts? You said that their shields are our biggest problem. And if we had shields... I mean we have a working ship docked right now..."

Gaeta stopped him mid sentence. "No sir. That is pointless. The reactor, FTL and all other components, including shield generator and projectors were designed for a ship around 15 meters long. Using its components... It's like transplanting a heart from a cat into an elephant. It would not work."

"Then how could it work? You now have the data, so..."

Galen shot him down. "Again, having some basic data means nothing. We don't have any construction facilities. And even then we will need months or years back home to get the full understanding. Unless we find someone out there who already knows and is willing to tell us. Or we find a crippled capital ship of theirs and gut that for parts. Otherwise forget it, commander. No disrespect, but your idea doesn't work."

"Fine."

Bill now saw that this conversation was over. "Gentlemen thank you for this. But before Lee goes and tells Helo they have flight practice time and Felix and the chief go and install that thing, these are my other orders. Commander Bastil, please inform the marinestar to begin practice of raids on a Ha'tak class ships based on the layout data we have. Also, all Valkyrie's must begin training their pilots with scenarios of the Goa'uld as enemies. Use the holo-band simulators. We need to be ready. Use the data on the ships we have. Also, as of this moment, I am implementing 3 new directives that will apply for both military and civilian personnel. Nagala will probably agree. First, gain more knowledge on the status of the galaxy or insight of advanced technology by any means necessary. This includes gaining allies or friends. Earth above all. Second, the first directive does not apply, if the security of the colonies will be compromised. We must stay under the Goa'uld dradis. Third, the Cylons must stay ignorant of this knowledge for as long as possible. Everything else remains unchanged. We proceeded to Kobol once you return Lee." Everyone nodded and began leaving. Bill stopped both Cottle and Lee. "Son, any idea why Kara was flying there anyway?"

"She muttered about having this weird dream. The canyons were apparently the same in that dream as on the moon."

Bill nodded. Kara always had quirks, but this..." Doctor. Please, after she wakes up, give her a full medical check-up."

Once again smoking, Cottle just shrugged. "Fine. Should start with a brain scan then."

* * *

 **Higher plane of existence**

"What do you think? Too subtle? The dream?" Illusion Baltar asked illusion Caprica.

"Very. At least this time we might not need to bring her back from the dead. SG-1 really screwed us with the plan now that they altered the past."

"Well, the good news is the Colonials will live. Most of them anyway. But now they will need to tech up, fast." Baltar responded.

"Yes, but it might go all so wrong. We only know what happened up to a point. And only when it includes the Colonials. That... Janus! He and his brilliant ideas! Then they find that time drive and use it! Now everything is messed up!"

"You worry too much, my dear. You'll get gray hair."

"Gray hair!? I'm an energy being! I don't even have hair!"

* * *

 **Caprica, new presidential office, same time**

Laura was feeling better. The Chamalla extract was really working. But keeping her visions under control was getting harder. She had to remain strong for her people. Billy was a great help covering her condition, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She left the war to Nagala, the religion issue with the chroniclers was also out of her jurisdiction, so she had a civilization to rebuild. But right now she had a matter to attend to she was looking forward to.

"He's here, madam president." Billy announced to her as he opened the door to her office. It was Lieutenant Daniel Novacek.

"Lieutenant, thank you for coming." They shook hands and took their seats as Billy left the room.

"Well, when the president calls, who am I to say no? anyway, you already announced me to the public, so I can't hide any longer."

"Sorry for that, but we need some sort of moral boost."

"That I get, but being a show monkey... will need getting some used to..." They both laughed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Simply put... Nagala and I talked. Would you want to do a tour for military recruiters. Not to recruit people, but explain to them the harsh reality of war. These kids think it's going to be a cakewalk... I can only imagine the losses we might have if we send these ill prepared kids, fresh out of boot camp, right into battle."

"So... not a PR stunt?"

"Well... a little PR stunt."

"I think I can do that. I think perhaps it would be best..." He noticed she was not listening to him any longer but looking pass him to the monitor in the corner where the latest news were shown. It was muted, but still active. Laura un-muted it.

" _... we are still in shock at the gruesome murder of the high priestess Aperia who was found stabbed twelve times in her chambers. She apparently bled to death. Rumours state that a medallion of the chroniclers was found on her forehead, which is usually only used when a chronicler was buried. This implicates..."_

Laura grabbed the phone. "Get me the head magistrate of the colonies, right now!"

* * *

 **Sagittarion, unknown location, same time**

In a luxury home that looked like any other house on an tropical island, an elderly man was enjoying his drink in the shadows. There were security guards at every corner. They kept an eye on the man's guest. The elder man was currently watching the news as well.

"You did well. So few times do you hear anything good from these reporters." He shut the TV off. "But you did really good. That bitch cost me my brother."

The larger black man just chewed on his toothpick. "As long as you pay me, I don't care. My men always do good work. That's my guarantee. But it did help us that your mole granted my guy access so easily."

"I have eyes everywhere. Now... Mr. Phelan..." He gave him a glass with an alcoholic drink. "Let's toast to our partnership."

Phelan just poured the content of the glass on the floor. "Business first, party later. And I don't drink anything I'm given by a client. First rule of assassinations, kill the assassin. Or in my case, the assassins boss."

"Hm... they did tell me you were careful. Good. You will need that. I will keep you on my payroll."

"I'm not cheap."

"Do I look like I have money issues?"

"No, but then one would not think you are the real head of a religious organisation of secretive priests. Drinks, whores, yachts... so many sins in the eyes of the Lords..."

"Who's mocking whom here now? You believe in money, not the Lords."

"That's how the colonies roll, not by belief, but money."

"And you will be paid handsomely."

"Who's the target?"

"Who are the targets you mean? Livia, that young whore who blew our cover."

"She's in military HQ. That's a suicide mission, for any of my boys. That will cost you an arm."

"So be it."

"And will also take time to infiltrate."

"Fine. The other is someone to just keep an eye on, for now. Zarek."

Now Phelan actually showed an emotion on his face. Surprise. "Why? Isn't he on your payroll as well?"

"He is. But if the time comes for it, we will need to remove him. His kind always shifts with the wind or when things go down the drain."

"Fine." Phelan stood up from the porch and began leaving. "I do have to know... why did you give the secret collection up to the military?"

"They were searching high and low... sooner or later, they would have found something. So I let them have it. There was nothing useful there anyway."

"Hmmm... Just to remind you... you screw me over and you will need a better hiding place."

"And if you betray me, better make peace with whatever you believe in. You and your whole family."

As Phelan left, Spiros Janus, the still living, older of the two Spiros brothers, snapped his fingers. The guards in the house disappeared for a moment. As they returned, they carried a small device with them and placed it on the main table. "Gather around, my children." All the guards did as ordered. "Let us all pray to the Lords. Pray for deliverance. Be grateful that we are their chosen ones." He pushed the tip of the small pyramid shaped come down. The device began glowing. after a few seconds, a small flash of light blinded them. as their vision returned, Spiros continued. "We are blessed once more. Once more we are the Lords chosen warriors."

* * *

 **Gamma site, 10 hours later**

Sam was finally taking a break. Currently she was getting a bite to eat at the shipyard cafeteria.

"Ugh... They can make intergalactic hyperdrives, but their mac and cheese tastes like cardboard."

A voice behind her chuckled. "That' s a thing not even we managed to understand." It was Narim, Martouf and her father. They joined her, even if they only had drinks.

"Hey, guys. Dad. What brings you here? And have you rested?" She sternly looks at her father.

"More than you, kiddo. But we do have some things to talk about."

"Dad, not... that conversation..." Sam meant the dating thing. Her father just shakes his head.

"Not that. It's political. See..." Jacob looked at Narim and Martouf. "First off, for the time being, no Selmak or not, I'm remaining as the liaison officer between Earth and the Tok'ra."

"OK?"

"But the real reason we are on our way to Earth... The Tollan Curia and the Tok'ra council have decided, that since the Goa'uld power in this galaxy is broken, we will be leaving this world."

"What?"

Now Narim took over. "See, Sam. We decided to retake our home world, Tollana. Ever since the evacuation, my people had a sense of humiliation. We evacuated once because of our mistakes. The second time, our own hubris nearly cost us everything and we had to evacuate again. Only thanks to you and the Asgard did we managed to salvage most of our civilization. But now... we need a victory ourselves. And retaking Tollana after the evacuation is the first step."

"But what about the shipbuilding program here..."

"Don't worry, Samantha. Our experts will return here periodically to continue helping you. After all, we were the ones who improved your original 304 designs, right?"

Sam took that challenge. "Only after we provided you with the captures Anubis Ha'tak so you could reverse engineer his upgrades."

"And after that we implemented all of our research and tech into the 304 design, right?"

"And after we provided you with the whole Goa'uld tech database."

Martouf coughed. "I think the correct Earth phrase is, are you two done with the dick measuring contest? We all needed each other. And we still will, but now we have room to breathe. That is why the Tollans are returning home and we, the Tok'ra, will establish a capitol for ourselves."

Jacob laughed. Martouf got it right. "Yes, as he said. Look, Sam. All the other human or human like civilizations will need Earth's help, but we and the Tolland don't any longer. We will remain friends and allies, but we need to be equal partners in this in the future. Besides, Jack, Omoc and Per'sus are currently on Dakara to speak as equals with the fledgling Jaffa council.

Sam sighed. Things were changing fast. The Tollans were leaving, probably taking half of all 304's with them, since they did build 13 of them for themselves. That was the deal, they get some of them, in return they help with the upgrades, tech incorporation and designs. Then the Tok'ra going their own way... She understood their reasoning, but hated it anyway. She really hoped this alliance would continue. But for her, her new priority, besides getting all 304's back to full operational status, was getting the 305's back on schedule again and even the 306, which Jack was nagging her on.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, CIC, same time**

"There, that should... do it." Felix said with a satisfied shirk. He was currently on the floor looking up to the base of his working station. Next to his seat were now the 2 disk devices. The portable power reactor weight around 10 kilograms, but the portable computer and communication device was less than a kilogram, so he put it on his work station. He and the chief were attaching the last glowing power lines that came with both devices, to one another.

"We have power. Now we just have to attach this thing to Galactica's nav computer. Hope the software you wrote will do the job, Felix." Galen remarked.  


"Me and you both." He held the connection cable and inserted it into the nav computer socket. The screen on this station began reacting. "We have a connection."

Tigh had been monitoring the progress. "You sure this thing will work? seems kind of sluggish to me for a fancy alien computer."

"Not it's fault, but our nav computer can only do so much. The alien one has to wait till our snail processes the data package until it can send another one." Felix remarked.

"Might as well do the other thing now." Galen said as he crawled down on the floor and opened up a panel next to Felix work station. He grabbed a thicker cable from the power device and inserted it into another socket. That done, He stood up. "Any change, Felix?"

"Well..." They both went to the power management station in the CIC. "There is an increase of 4% power output... coming from the CIC power lines!" Felix and Gaeta smiled. It was working. The managed to interface both devices with one another and the ship. Now only the nav computer had to upload Felix new command protocols and language to the alien computer, after the alien computer updated Galactica's to its communication standards.

"4%? That's it? What the frak are you two celebrating for? That's pitiful!" Salu grumbled. That number did not impress him.

"Emm, yes... but look at the size of the thing providing 4% more for us..." Galen pointed at the small device on the floor in the corner. "Ours is the size of several houses."

"Well, since you put it that way..."

The nav computer began blinking. "It's done. They are linked. Now... let's see if this works." Felix began activating the device. "Hope Ma'chello was right that this communication computer and the ship are already linked."

"Fingers crossed." Galen agreed. "Hey, colonel. How far out are Apollo and Helo?"

"They were testing out that fancy FTL, after they got the full hang of the ship. Made some smaller runs. A few hundred million kilometres first. Now?... Hey Dee? Where they at now?"

Lt. Dualla, who just began her morning shift, looked at the notes from the previous officer. "Emm... 10 light years. They should be already there, based on the previous speed tests."

Satisfied with that, Saul joined Felix and Galen. The device light up and a holographic screen rose up from the disk. Seconds later, they saw the cabin of the alien transport ship... and Helo in the co-pilot seat.

 _"Well, look who got that thing running. This really works!"_

"Captain! Don't forget protocol!" Saul barked.

 _"Emm, right. Sorry sir. Won't happen again, sir."_

"Better. Now report! You at your targeted location?"

 _"No, sir. We are on our way back. In this... hyperspace. We got there, saw and are returning. I think we got the hang of this."_

Saul nodded. "Well. once you do get back, we have one more test... Starbuck has been annoying me more and more after I ordered her to see Cottle for a head check-up. She wants to shoot at you."

 _"Emm, what?"_ Helo was confused.

" _What the colonel means, we need to test these shields. What they can endure. So relax."_ It was Lee who commented off screen.

"What he said." Saul confirmed. "See you soon."

Felix turned the device off and the hologram shut off. "Advanced holographic. Fascinating..."

"Admire it later. After the last test is done, you two have to make sure the marines in that base get everything off of it using those fancy rings." He looked at the clock. "Bill should wake up in an hour. You two get on that. I have the other commanders to contact for an update on their training regimen. Dismissed."

As Felix and Galen left to get the raptor to the moon's surface, Felix had to ask the chief, while hiding his smirk. "Guess there is no point trying to explain to the colonel how what we just did was to connect a old, binary computer to something that uses quantum writing. So it's un-hackable by the toasters."

"Would be a waste explaining this to him. Lost in translation." The chief then stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Why go for a raptor. In a few minutes Apollo and Helo will be back, they when they dock, we use those... rings to go down."

Felix thought about it. "I'm not exactly a fan of trying them out, you know."

"Well, we have to, sooner or later."

* * *

Outside the Galactica's bulkheads, the viper patrols were busy exchanging shifts. The new CAP leader was Starbuck, who clearly wanted to be outside and in a cockpit. She was pissed, since Cottle nearly opened her head to look inside. At least as she interpreted it. Of course it didn't help, that after she was done with the check-up, she reported back to Tigh and complained to him. His response was his usual charmfull way. "Why worry? We all know you had nothing to worry about, even if Cottle did really open your head. Nothing in there to find anyway." Cheeky bastard. But she kept her mouth shut. This time.

"So Kat. You keeping the training on schedule?"

" _What do you think? Don't want to get both on your and the colonels shit list."_

She smirked a bit at that. She did want a reputation like that. And it worked. "Right. Now where are..." Mid sentence a blue flash of light to her port side interrupted her. "Never mind. Lee, you hear me?"

 _"Yeah. Loud and clear."_

"So, get that ugly duckling your piloting to our formation so we can get the last of these fraking tests over, would you?"

 _"Copy. Also, what did Cottle find?"_

"Don't start." She aligned her viper with the transport ship. "You ready?"

 _"Waiting for you. Shields are up, according to this."_

"Right. One 5 second burst." She opened up. All were a hit. and all did nothing, as they were deflected just above the hull as the shield flared up. "Any indication?"

 _"Yeah. If this translation works... we lost 0,4% of shield power."_

"That's all? That salvo would have wasted and raider."

" _Yes, but this ain't a raider."_

"Yeah. I noticed. So, 2nd test?"

 _"Ready here."_

She activated her arrow missile under her wings and launched one. As it hit the transport, there was a small explosion, but after the debris scattered, the ship was clearly still intact. "And now?"

 _"Well, definitely better. We actually felt that. 1,7% down. We will be able to calculate the punishment it can take before the shields collapse."_

"Somehow I doubt that will apply to the real warships. They must have much tougher ones. Anyway, get docked. Felix and the chief are already waiting."

 _"Copy that."_

* * *

 **Dakara, same time**

"And I say that these planets belong to my Jaffa!"

The atmosphere was heated, to say the least. The Jaffa were now the largest military power in the galaxy, fleet and military size wise. But they were anything but united.

"My Jaffa bled more than any of yours when we overthrew the false gods!" It was the loudest voice in the chamber. Gerak.

"Yet your fleet was not there to defend Dakara during the final battle! By what right do you then claim a seat at this council?" This was the 2nd loudest voice in the chamber. Se'tak. These two have been at it from the beginning. Trying to get most power out of this. Teal'c himself believed that right now they were far more politicians and greedy businessmen that warriors.

Bra'tac tried to calm the situation down. "Brothers. What matters most is that all Jaffa helped overthrow the Goa'uld. We all deserve a place here. From the nobles of us to the simplest of us. We all were chosen by our people."

U'kin came to Bra'tac aide. "Master Bra'tac is correct. Now more than ever must we put our differences aside, or risk losing it all. Remember, Ba'al is still out there. He might use our lack of unity against us."

It didn't work. Gerak and Se'tak didn't trust each other. No wonder. They were serving opposite masters in the past. and on both sides they lost friends to the other council member. Teal'c knew it would not be easy, so he brought back-up. "My brother and sister Jaffa. I and master Bra'tac opposed the false god long before any of you saw the truth. But even we were not the first. Perhaps what we need is the wisdom of the first ones."

Teal'c motioned the guards at the entrance to open the door. 4 people entered. Jack O'Neill was recognised on the spot, every Jaffa knew of him. High council member Per'sus of the Tok'ra as well, most Jaffa were, in the old days, tasked to kill him. The last 2 were not recognised.

Gerak was the first to have an outburst. "How dare you bring these... humans and assassins here, Teal'c! They have no honour! They didn't bleed..."

"For once I agree with this loudmouth!" Se'tak added.

One of the two unknown men, a tall black man that looked like he saw a lot of combat in his life, stepped forward, accepting the challenge. "Gerak and Se'tak, as Teal'c told me. My ancestors knew of your Jaffa ancestors. They tried to convince them, thousands of years ago, what the Goa'uld really are. False gods. And yet, they chose to remain slaves. And now you have the gall to have demands!?"

As both squabbling Jaffa were, finally, quiet, Bra'tac introduced the man. "Jaffa, this is Lord Haikon, of the free Sodan Jaffa of legend!"

The room went silent. Haikon continued. "You all claim honour, but have yet to earn it! Only a few sitting at this table have earned it, as far as I can see! As the Tau'ri have a saying, talk is cheap! All I see are old Jaffa talking, while their actions in the past smear their honour." He eyed Gerak directly. "You want to claim honour! Prove it with your actions! Stop warmongering! Threatening! Humans, Jaffa, Tok'ra and many others will have to share this galaxy! Learn to trust each other! Cause if we don't, how are we better than the Goa'uld!?" He pointed at the other guests. "They are here to help us! To exchange knowledge and information! We need to be unified, yes. But that doesn't' mean we have to give up our freedom! The humans and Tok'ra have a right to at least be represented here. To say what they agree or disagree with. We, the Sodan have been fighting the Goa'uld far longer than ANY OF YOU!" Once again he eyed Gerak. "So if the merit for who deserves to sit on this council is determined by who fought the false gods the longest, you of all people do NOT DESERVE to sit at this table!" Haikon then left the middle of the council room and took a free seat. "I will not force you off this council. But you have the least saying in it anyway."

O'Neill just smirked silently all of this time. He whispered to Omoc. "Now that's what I call an introduction speech."

* * *

 **Planet Lucia, 6 hours later**

A man was just shot in the torso and fell dead on the floor, his chest still expelling smoke. The others were not too shocked at this. All the Lucian leadership was gathered at a round table. The balance of power has shifted in this galaxy. The perfect time for pirates to get proactive. "So, any other stupid suggestions?" Netan asked his commanders. Yes, he was the leader, but only as long as he held the majority support. So he needed to be strong. A weak leader does not live long here.

Kefflin, one of the few Netan trusted, spoke. "I think we should, as distasteful as it might be, bolster our military might by salvaging any old abandoned battle sites and bases of the Goa'uld."

Rameris hated this idea. "Like scavengers? That's what we've been reduced to?!"

"Enough!" Netan shouted. "I don't like the idea any more than you, but it has it's merit. And we are really lacking in military power. Masim, tell your daughter to start sending out scouts to possible locations. Slaviash, tell your spies to increase their attempts to get information from the Jaffa, humans... anyone they can. Once the Jaffa solidify their power, our window will be closed."

* * *

 **Planet Keros, same time**

In the main military command room, Ba'al was looking at the situation in the galaxy. Most, but fortunately for him, not all the Jaffa have switched loyalties. But he was the last true System lord. He alone could not win thru sheer military power. But he did keep one advantage from his cooperation with Anubis. The Kull solders. He still had several battalions worth. And was making more. But the Tau'ri were now supplying the Jaffa with their anti-Kull weapons, so this was not really working any longer.

The doors to the room opened as two Jaffa guards were escorting a fat Goa'uld to Ba'al. "Took you long enough, Nerus"

"Am... yes, well. Oh great Ba'al. You know, busy, busy with new inventions."

"More like busy stuffing your face." He signalled the Jaffa guards who showed Narus all the way to the planning table. "I have a job for you."

"Well... of course. Anything I can do to serve you."

"I need new territory. Off the grid of the known gate network. How far are you in developing new gates for me?"

"Ah.. that. See, it may take longer than I thought. But..."

Ba'al took one of the staff weapons from the Jaffa guards and pointed it at Nerus. "Choose your next words wisely."

"Emm... yes. There may be two other options until I solve that problem."

"Talk."

"Emm... there still are gates not known to either us or the Tau'ri."

"The second proposal better be more convincing."

"Emm... yes. We can steal gates from existing worlds and reprogram them with new coordinates and stop the automated uplink program. we could make our own gate system. Off the grid, so to speak."

Ba'al deactivated the staff and returned it to the Jaffa guard. "See? All you need is the proper motivation. Focus on that. But continue on the other 2 ideas as well. I'll make a list of planets that will contribute their gates for my needs."

* * *

 **Atlantins, gate room, same time**

The gate deactivated behind him. "Wow. Have to say, the wait was worth it." Daniel exclaimed as he took all of this in."

"Yes, it's pretty cool, right?" Sheppard greeted him and escorted him to Weir's office. "Too bad you picked the worst time to come."

"Why?"

"Well, most of our forces are in Milky way and in need of repairs. So we only have the Daedalus here. The ship killer satellites we managed to salvage, are far from operational, even if Rodney is giving his best. All those years in space without power... some damage was done."

"I still fail to see the relevance of why me coming here now is a bad thing?"

Sheppard stopped just short of Weir's office. "Atlantis long range sensors detected a Wraith invasion fleet coming here." Then he proceeded inside. "Hey Elizabeth, Dr. Jackson arrived with our new supply delivery."

She stopped writing on her laptop and stood up from her desk. "Thank you John. I think you have more important things to do here." John did leave them alone in her office.

"So, Dr. Jackson, I was a bit surprised that you came here. Is there any particular reason?"

"Well, I can't really say... but I may have some clues of who left the ZPM's here."

"Who?"

"Sorry, general O'Neill's orders. Can't talk about it. But I do require access to Atlantis database."

It was not like general O'Neill to pull rank, but Weir realized there had to e a reason. "Very well. You'll have full access. But you have to know we are in a bit of a crisis here."

"I know. I won't get in the way."

* * *

 **Cyon colony ship, 8 hours later**

In the main resurrection room, several one's were contemplating their next move. The bodies of the final five were also present in the water tanks.

"Well this went so well!" One of the Cavils raged. "We lost more than half of the fleet!"

The main cavil remained silent. He just massaged his forehead while looking at 'mother'. "Yes, we all know. If there is no real point to that, I say you shut up."

"So then what, oh prime one! What plan do you have?"

"What can we do? The vote was made. We send the only fleet not yet back and turn them around. Follow Adama's fleet."

"We can't risk sending 11 basestard on a wild goose chase." Another Cavil raged.

"You fail to see the benefit of that." Now all the Cavils were interested. "We can deal with the one issue we currently have back here. The D'Anna's, Sharon's, Leoben's and Caprica's. They way to use our system against us... let them try." He had a perverted grin on his face. "We were outvoted, but I can force most of their leadership on those ships. Then we 'deal' with them in deep space while we mop up here. With no hindrances any more, we can focus on the war. We just start pumping out centurions and raiders at a fast rate. We dumb them down even more to make production easier. Will at least buy us time."

"And then what?"

"And then we finish what we started."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, same time**

The rings activated again as the chief and 2 marines appeared on the transport ship. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." One of the marines complained.

"You and me both." The other added.

"Just lift this up, guys and move it out of the way!" Galen ordered them as the lifted the last box from the base. The cargo hold was full. All the tanks with the corpses. Everything Adama ordered to be on the ship, was on the ship. Galen only took one more high density prometheon brick, if they would need to refuel the power device now on the CIC.

In the cockpit, Bill heard the commotion in the cargo bay, but paid it no attention as he, Apollo and Helo were looking over the last mission talk.

"Once you arrive, contact me at once."

"Will do, sir." Helo responded.

"Sure, dad. chief, you done back there?"

"Yep. No one left down there, but that power reactor that I det to only 10%, so no Cylon can detect the thermal signature, like we did."

"Good. Son, Helo. Good luck. Same to you marines." He saluted them all. As he and the chief left the airlock and closed the doors, he could hear how the transport ship departed. In space, a wing of vipers escorted it until it disappeared as it entered FTL.

Bill went to his quarters. Now all he could do was to wait. And contemplate on what they learned. Once inside, he went for a glass and poured himself a drink. He really needed it.

Saul was in CIC, the other commander were now preparing their pilots and marines for training scenarios on what they had learned. Cottle had his samples to keep him busy. Kara was doing what she does best. So things were quiet, for now. All he needed to do is to wait for Lee to call him.

How did a otherwise simple mission to find Kobol go so far from just finding a planet. This genius... the Colonials were indebted to him, more than he would ever know. Bill really hoped they would find him one day. Their Lords were really... he still almost vomited at the thought... parasites. How will the people handle this? This... could do more damage than this fraking war is! How did Kara's dreams lead her to this location, of all places?

He really hoped that the first contact they make out there, besides the Cylons, would be with a human civilisation. Speaking of Cylons... did they find anything out there? Were they already aware of the situation of the galaxy? He dreaded at the thought. Of the two worst case scenarios. The Cylons having some sort of advances alien tech... or these parasites enslaving the Cylons and then doing the same with them. He really doubts he'll have any sleep today.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, same time**

As the Stargate deactivated, Woolsey and his delegation were greeted by O'Neill.

"So... one of the happiest times for me, when you took over on Dakara. How'd it go?"

"You know, humans, Jaffa or Tok'ra, politics can be tedious. The good news is the Free Jaffa nation is established. The Tok'ra republic is in the works and the Tollans are returning home. And here?"

They all left the ring room for a de-briefing. "Oh you know. Same old, same old. Daniel is in Atlantis, Sam is overworked and here at home we just got the news that the population bought the cover up of that shockwave thing."

"You mean the whole natural phenomenon, that it was the wave from 2 colliding neutron stars that passed thru our solar system? They bought that?"

"Well, you know. Some conspiracy theorists not so much, but since most scientists on Earth that can verify that are already in on it... yep, it's covered. For the moment at least."

As they reached the conference room for the de-briefing, Woolsey still did not really understand how that cower-up worked. "But aren't people sceptical? Do neutron star collisions cause something similar to... well, what happened?"

"How the hell should I know!? Carter tried to explain and sell it to me... and I fell asleep halfway thru!"

Now Woolsey smirked. "And that's how it worked. I see."

"What?"

"You, general, are a far more... normal Earther than, let's say colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson. When it comes to science, at least. If you were bored, you can bet that the majority of the people on Earth were as well."

"Whatever. All I can say, I'm passing the torch here soon. General Landry is replacing me. And I get to terrorize those damn fish!"

* * *

 **Gemenon, excavation site, Valley of the Lords**

Bulldozers, excavators, mining raptors and various other vehicles were hard at work in the valley. There was a heavy military presence, since there were already protestors at the outer vicinity of this operation. The military had to create a no go zone and arrest any protestor who wandered into it. And since this world was really religious, they were already transporting the arrested civilians via larger transport craft out of the area.

"Damn civvies!" The garrison colonel grumbled as another group waving their signs managed to find a weak spot in the military ranks and began running to the main excavation spot. A place where there were clear signs of a rock avalanche in the past. And the same spot where the original ring was found. The protesters got stopped in their tracks as several canisters of tear gas landed in front of them. Then rubber bullets hit them, forcing them on the ground as 2 raptors landed and a group of gas mask wearing marines disembarked and began restraining them. "When will they learn?"

"Colonel!?"

It was the head researcher and archaeologist. "Yes, Dr. Minas?"

"We may have found something."

The colonel, who up to this point remained sitting in the ECO station on his landed command raptor, stood up and exited the craft. "Show me."

As he followed the archaeologist, she took him to the area close to the cliff where the avalanche happened in the past. The engineers had just removed several smaller rocks and hit something metallic. As soon as that happened, they took their brushes and began delicately removing the sand and dirt to not damage whatever it was buried there.

"Well?" The colonel asked. They stepped aside. It was... a device of some sort. That was for sure. He saw all the symbols that were on the ring that Sanders showed him a photo of. Plus a red-ish... crystal in the middle? "Guess we hit pay dirt. Good job. Call Picon HQ. Priority one. Nagala will want to hear this."

* * *

 **Sorry that it was so long, but I kept changing it and adding things after I remembered them.**

 **Also, anyone who has an idea of any negative side effects of SG-1 time meddling that could occur here, tell me. Perhaps if I like it, I'll implement it. But it has to make sense and there has to be a reason for why it happened. Also, no additional crossovers here, so don't use them for your ideas.**

 **If anyone will say how the date for the 'Sedge' three parter episode of Atlantis did not start at the date in this story, I take a bit of liberty here, since the date difference between part one when compared to part two and three is in the months, so that's why I changed it.**


	5. Friendly fire

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter five: Friendly fire**

* * *

 **Tel'tak transport ship, en route to Cyrannus cluster, 10 hours after departure**

"Frak you! Full Quorum again!?" One of the marines whined and slammed his cards on the floor.

"Heh, you just suck at this, Joe!" The winning marine gloated. The marines on the ship had set up a small play corner where they passed the time travelling. Sure, this was a completely new way to travel, no constant jumping, but boring was boring. The middle cargo bay area was 60% filled with the stuff they found in Ma'chello base. They had several small make shifts sleeping spaces made next to the cockpit entrance and were now playing in the last remaining place, the rear leading to the engine room. There they had set up a Colonial lavatory. Just in case.

Helo just smirked and took another sip of the water he was having. No drinking on the job, even if it was a break. He decided to join them and let Apollo stay in the cockpit. "Told you! He wasn't bluffing, but you wouldn't believe me!"

"How the frak would you know if Altair had a full Quorum or not!"

"Didn't know what he had, but he had something good to raise you that much. He has a dead giveaway. He starts scratching his left cheek if he's trying to BS you."

The marine in question stopped smirking as he was hauling in his winnings of cubit chips and looked at his hand. He really did have a habit like that.

"Guys! Get ready! Were only minutes away from exiting FTL!" Apollo shouted out of the cockpit area. "Helo, get back here!"

Helo stood up. "Well, was nice."

"Yeah, you're the only one Altair didn't rob today." The 4th marine in the group whined. "You could have told us about that hint earlier."

"Well, you win some, you lose some." Helo departed from the group who themselves began cleaning up the game area. They couldn't be seen by a flag officer like this once they landed.

Helo returned to the co-pilot seat. "By the way, why didn't we floor this ship? We would be able to reach home in just under 8 hours according to the specs."

"Chief told me to not do that. This ship is old and hasn't been maintained at all in the past decades. Better not strain the engines too much, or risk them blowing out and stranding us."

That made sense. Helo just nodded and activated his console. "Where are you taking us out of this FTL?"

"Safest place right now is the opposite side of the border with the Cylons."

Now that perplexed Helo. "Why not just directly at Picon?"

Apollo turned to face Helo for the moment. "First off, we want to keep this a secret. Picon is currently swarming with civvies and we don't want them spotting this..." He looks around. Helo gets the meaning. "The other reason, Picon might panic if a strange ship just pops up. Don't need them to shoot at us and damage this ship, right?"

Helo understood, somewhat. "Well, you're the major. Hope there aren't any toasters where your taking us."

"Don't jinx it. Once were out, we transmit to the border station and they will send a raptor to Picon. I'll use my dad's override command code Nagala gave him."

A beeping sound alerted them that they are nearly there. "10 seconds Lee."

As they exited hyperspace, they were shocked at what they saw. "Frak, pull up!" Apollo did just that. In space, the Tel'tak nearly missed the alligator head section of a Mercury class battlestar. But that was not even the bad news. It and 2 Valkyries were engaged with 2 basestars.

"Damn! This was not what I expected! What are the toasters doing here!?"

"How the frak should I know!?" The ship shook a bit. "Feel that?"

The head marine joined them in the cockpit. "Sir, what is going on?"

"Get back Altair and secure the cargo! This ride just got bumpy!"

As the marine left, several more bumps were felt. "I think I know what that is."

"Yeah, no shit Helo. Our own vipers are firing on us!"

In space the Tel'tak was indeed in pursuit of 4 vipers. They continued firing, but had no effect at the, to them, unknown target. Apollo needed to establish contact with a battlestar commander. "Helo, establish contact, in the open if you have to!"

"Already trying! They are using their jamming equipment. Our wireless is going to take me some time to bypass the jamming and this fancy alien comm system... they can't even detect these particles, so it's pointless!" Helo continued working on the Colonial wireless equipment. "This is captain Agathon, call sign Helo, from the Colonial expedition force under rear admiral Adama. Emergency code: Alpha 0003. In the name of Zeus, respond!"

Seconds later the Tel'tak got hit by something harder than just cannon rounds. "Frak, they switched to missiles!" He peaked at the shield status. "We're at 88%, but this is not good! Helo!"

"I'm trying! We need to get closer!"

Lee understood the reason. Close range frequencies are not as strictly monitored, even in combat, since they usually shoot the enemy down prior to that. "We'll never get there, unless..." Lee had just turned the ship around and began accelerating at the Mercury battlestar.

"Lee?"

"Hold on, Karl! Let's play chicken with these guys!"

"Lee, you're not going to... FRAK!"

And Lee did. He flew right past the broadside of the Mercury, right in the killing zone of the flack cannons. The viper broke off the pursuit.

The ship got shaken up, badly, but was still in one piece as they exited the field. "Karl, now!"

Hello went to work, switching to the short range frequencies and repeating the message. Lee checked the systems. They were all still intact, but the shields were down to 13%. Karl better hurry up, before the first viper group gets around the killing zone or another one finds them. He parked the ship as close to the belly of the battlestar as he could, in the aft engine section, that was usually considered a blind spot for any flack or missile defence.

 _"This is the battlestar Basilisk. Repeat. Your are from the expedition force?"_

"Affirmative. Karl Agathon and Lee Adama in command. Code Alpha 0003. Nagala's command Zeus 4312."

 _"Affirmative. Confirmed."_

"Now get your vipers off our back, before they damage this ship!"

At that moment the ship shook again. The original four vipers had indeed found them. They were one of the few defenders left behind while the rest were engaging raiders.

 _"This is colonel Maragos! To all vipers, unknown ship is a friendly! Cease firing!"_

The vipers broke off the attack. But on the Tel'tak Lee cursed. "Frak. Some of the damage now bleed thru! Those faking morons!"

"Lee... it's worse than you think." Karl pointed at the main FTL console. The entire console was read.

"Frak. We just lost the hyperdrive."

Sergeant Altair once again entered the cockpit. "Sir, there is some smoke coming from the engine room."

"Just keep an eye on it. If it erupts into flames, use the fire extinguishers." As the marine once again left. Karl and Lee looked at each other. Now what do they do?

Lee extended his arm. "Give me the wireless, Karl. This is major Lee Adama. Battlestar Basilisk, do you copy?"

 _"Copy, but make it quick, were a little busy at the moment."_

"So I see. We have curtail information and an update from the expedition force for Nagala."

" _Even if it is so, just jump to Picon."_

"We can't. Those boneheaded viper pilots of yours just knocked our FTL out."

 _"Then why jump here, into a war zone!?"_

"We didn't know! My guess was this is a good place to contact Colonial command instead of jumping directly to Picon HQ in an unknown ship and get shot at! Judging by the way your pilots reacted, I was right."

 _"I fail to see how that is my problem. We have been jumped by these 2 basestars 7 minutes ago. Our duty is to defend this border, not to taxi you around!"_

"And I can guarantee you that if this ship gets any more damaged or, god's forbid, even destroyed, Nagala will have all your heads, not just careers!"

Silence followed. The battle was still raging on in the distance, but the Colonials were getting the upper hand, slowly. _"This is commander Pagonis. Major! You are out of line!"_

"With all due respect, commander! I DON'T GIVE A FRAK RIGHT NOW! If your pilots that nearly shot us down gave you a report, you should know why this ship needs to reach Picon! And in case you still don't know what I mean, we survived several missile hits and continuous viper cannon fire salvos PLUS flew the flack killing zone! We carry advanced technologies vital for the survival of the Colonies! And if that isn't enough, then maybe this will: The Cylons are not the only, let alone biggest threat out there!"

Karl eyed Lee. He could swear there was smoke coming out of his ears after that rant.

 _"Fine! The toasters are already beginning to retreat from this hit and run action of theirs! I've ordered the Thanatos to jump you to Picon! But if your rant was nothing but hot gas, you're looking at a court martial, major!"_

"Understood." Lee began turning the Tel'tak from under the cover of the Basilisk and head to one of the 2 Valkyries flanking her. "Battlestar Thanatos, this is major Adama. Were you advised of our situation? Over?"

 _"Thanatos actual. Commander Politis speaking. Yes, we got the update. Dock at the port flight pod. And be quick about it! Once we arrive, undock ASAP as we will be using out 2nd jump core to return again."_

"Understood. Helo, dock us, I'll check the engine room." Helo nodded and took over as Lee headed to the back.

* * *

In the rear of the Tel'tak, the marines were busy making sure things didn't go from bad to worse. As Lee joined them, he saw that they indeed used the fire extinguisher.

"Sorry sir. But this engine did caught fire. Well... "The marine pointed at a small component attached to the engine. "At least that small part did."

Once again Lee cursed. "Must be the power control unit." He turned his attention to the 5 main pieces of hardware in the rear compartment. The compartment was accessible via the connection passageway that began in the centre of the cargo bay area but twisted to the left of the engine area. Both FTL and sub-light engines were at the rear while the life support, main reactor and shield generator were at the wall separating the engine compartment and the cargo hold. Inspecting every part, he noticed that only the hyperdrive was damaged, while the shield generator overheated. He pulled the hidden compartment out of the wall, as per Ma'chello research, to check the command computer for these devices. "Seems intact. The crystals are still glowing. So maybe it's salvageable, the FTL that is. 2 of you stay here to keep an eye on them. The others back to the cargo hold." They all felt a small bump. Must be the docking so he hurried back.

* * *

Taking the pilots seat once again, he saw the Valkrie hull in the main window. "We docked?"

"Yep. Went smoothly, just like with the Galactica, even if the flight pods are significantly smaller. Also, they got company." He pointed to the still raging battle. A Sobek had just joined it. The next instant the flash of light happened and they found themselves looking at Picon fleet HQ.

 _"Thanatos to major Adama. As per your request, we have arrived. Please detach so that we may return."_

"Roger that." He undocked and began accelerating from the ship. "Frakers could have warned us."

"Or give us some cover. There are a lot of civvies here." Helo added to their concerns.

"Frak. Transmit the clearance code and contact Nagala."

"On it."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

Once again Nagala had his hands full. Fraking Cylons didn't take any rests. Now, in just a few hours, they conducted hit and run attacks on the border or sites that were not yet adequately secured in Cylon space. Sites that the Colonials were not taking over. But this guerrilla type tactic made sense to him. The Colonials were the powerhouse now. They had the fleet and number advantage. But they had a home to defend. They had a stationary target to defend. The Cylons didn't care about such things. They were mobile. They could just mass produce throw away fighters and solders. And now they were buying time to do just that.

By doing this, they were forcing the Colonials to remain more or less bottled up in their territory. Or at least slow their expansion into Cylon territory. 50 years ago during the first war this would not make a difference. But now, the tech advantage in FTL and computers made all the difference for the Cylons.

He, Galatos and other officers were still sorting out the reports on what was happening where in their territory. mostly skirmishes, but some larger attacks were among them.

"Sir." The head comm officer got Nagalas attention. "The Thanathos just jumped in. They are reporting that they delivered a major Lee Adama in an unknown ship here based on a command protocol you gave Admiral Adama. They are waiting for confirmation on this."

Nagala dropped his notes on the current situation. "Confirm. What kind of ship?"

"Unknown. Of no known Cylon or Colonial design."

"Galatos. Take over the planning. This is urgent." He left the planning table for the dradis station. "Contact our defence force, have the ship escorted to the main hangar, but isolate it from any civvies by any means necessary! Also contact commander Sanders to meet me there!" As he began running out for the lift, he added. "And the same goes for Baltar!"

* * *

Bones were cracking as dampened grunts of pain could be heard. Cavil was heavily restrained on an interrogation chair. Sanders had just broken his ulna and radius bones in his left arm. His right arm was still in a cast. "So... where were we? Ah yes. Final five. Ring any bells now?" He removed the gag.

"Ehhhhh... gulp... Frak... uhhh... you! You'll have to do better than that, meat bag!"

Sanders smirked. "If you insist." He picked up a hammer and smashed the same 2 bones again, only in a different spot. And this time Cavil was not gagged and his screams echoed thru the room. "I doubt you'll talk after this as well. There is only one question. What will break first. My hammer, or your will. This interrogation is like erosion. Only time and pressure. All it takes. Just like erosion, where tides and winds erode rocks away. I'll erode your will away."

Cavil began laughing as he spit blood out of his mouth. "I like you, human. You would have made a worthy model. But as I said... do your worst."

Sanders put the hammer down. "You know... your bones heal faster than ours. In a case like this that is a drawback. I get to break them again much sooner." Taking a look at the table, Sanders inspected the content to decide what to use next.

 _"Commander Sanders to the main landing bay. Repeat, commander sanders report to the main landing bay."_

"God's damn it. And right when I get into the mood." He turned to his assistant, a female lieutenant and the 2 MP's in the room. "Take over. Use the 'wet' approach. I'll be beck ASAP."

As he began leaving, the assistant pushed Cavil and the chair to fall on their backs. Once on the floor, one MP took the large towel off the table and wrapped it around Cavils head. Once done, the other began pouring water over it.

"Enjoy, fellas."

The MP's sure will. Sanders picked only people who lost someone to the toasters for these assignments. That way far less people would complain or have moral issues.

* * *

At the same time Baltar emerged from his quarters, still feeling the hangover from his visit on Picon. "Not a single day of rest." He hated this 'be on beck and call' duty. Now that he was out of the 'preverbal dog house' his ego started showing again. The 2 MP's who escorted him to his quarters, just grabbed him under his arms and began forcefully moving him to the nearest lift. "You know I can walk on my own!"

"Not fast enough, the way you are right now." One of the MP's replied.

* * *

In the hangar in question Nagala was already waiting with a marine escort. "Remember, not a word to anyone!" The marines acknowledged. "Ah... Sanders."

The colonel, who had just arrived, joined the Colonial military commander. "Sir. What's up?"

"I want you to ensure not a word leaks from here. I mean it!"

"I understand it sir, but you didn't answer my question."

The larger service lift began lowering from the ceiling. On it was... something no one in the hangar had ever seen. Nagala was informed it was not of Colonials and supposedly Cylon origin, but it still shocked him when he saw it for the first time. He leaned to Sanders. "That would be the answer to your question."

"What the frak is that, sir?"

"What Bill Adama feared."

Sanders needed a moment to understand what Nagala meant. "Option three?"

"Option three. Fraking option three! So... not just is this hangar that is OFF limits to ANYONE I don't approve off, but you must also minimize any leaks from the civvies outside. Thank gods there were no civilian raptors there belonging to a news station."

Sanders cursed. "With my workload... Well, I haven't let you down yet sir."

"Find someone to take over the Gemenon murder case and Zarek shadowing." They watched as the ship was dragged a bit to get it off the lift. The metal on metal sound was annoying, but that ship had no landing gear or wheels. "By the way, how go the interrogations?"

"Cavil is... not cooperating. But like I told him, just a matter of time. The other models might talk sooner. There seem to be fracturing between the models. New allegiances being made."

"Try to use that. Divide and conquer."

"Sir..." A MP interrupted them. It was one of the 2 MP that were 'escorting' a slightly intoxicated Baltar to the scene. "Dr. Baltar reporting as ordered." He added with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Doctor, good of you to join us. Let me not regret of giving you more leniency." Nagala remarked as Baltar was still making himself more presentable. As if anyone in the hangar cared.

"Well, while I am grateful for that, admiral, I do have to ask why I was so rudely dragged here."

"Use your eyes." Nagala said and started to move to the unknown ship that was finally off the lift.

On the side the visible doors opened up as the marines escorting Nagala and company drew their weapons.

"Whoa, fellas. We surrender." Helo responded with his arms up. Lee and the marines inside followed.

"Men, stand down." Nagala ordered the security escort. Then proceeded to salut as the 2 officers did the same and marines stood at attention.

"Sir, major Adama and captain Agathon reporting, as per order of admiral Adama."

"At ease. Now..." He eyed the ship behind them. "What is this elephant in the hangar."

"Karl." Lee asked his friend to hand him a stack of folders. He took the first one and handed it to Nagala. "Sir, a preliminary report."

As Nagala opened the folder and began reading, Baltar finally realized what was in the hangar. A week ago he would have scratched it off as a custom made ship, but after everything he had seen in this short amount of time... "By the gods... is that..."

Sanders grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him from going to the ship. "Shut up. You talk when Nagala is finished reading."

The more Nagala read, the paler he got. Halfway thru he eyed the 2 Colonial officers. "Bill is not the kind of man to screw with me like this, so... this really is legitimate?"

"Every word of it, sir. In fact... you can ask my father in person. We are overdue anyway."

Nagala got it. "You mean... this ship..."

"FTL comm system. If you don't mind..." He grabbed the rest of the files and gave them to Baltar. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the reading. All translated from the database we found, plus our expert's opinions."

Sanders took them off Baltar. "Later. Show us first."

"I agree with the commander." Nagala urged the young Adama to proceed.

As they entered the ship, Nagala still with an escort, while the marines from the expedition stayed outside to not make things cramped. Everyone that didn't see this Tel'tak before, took everything in with interest and wonder. Like what's whit all the gold? Lee and Karl entered the cockpit and Karl went to work. "One moment sir."

"Take your time, captain." Nagala responded, but remained curious. "What's with the stiffs in the tanks?"

"Jaffa corpses. All in the detailed report, sir." Lee answered as Karl was still on it.

"Jaffa? Not human?" Sanders inquired.

"Genetically altered humans. Really long story. But to put it simply, they were used as solders for the... snakes you saw next to them. They are a parasitic race that can infect other races. We... as in the humans in this galaxy are the preferred slave and host race of choice."

The room went silent. Well, Nagala got some of it thanks' to the preliminary report he had read halfway thru... this was a nightmare out there. Why did Bill had to have been right!

"Sir, we have a connection." Helo got everyone's attention as a holographic screen appeared in the co-pilot area. Captain Gaeta appeared with what seemed to be the Galactica CIC seen from the weapons station.

 _"Sir!"_ Gaeta saluted, seeing who else was in the cockpit.

"At ease. I'm still picking up my jaw to be honest." Nagala tried to break the ice in the situation. "Can you get me Adama on the line?"

 _"We already called him via intercom. He's on his way. Should be... Oh..."_ He stepped aside ad a panting admiral Adama took his seat.

 _"Sir. Good to hear from you."_

"Adama." Nagala nodded in return. "What the frak? I send you out to find Kobol and... you find this mess."

 _"More like this mess found us, sir."_ He went on to explain on how they stumbled on this mess. The hideout. Ma'chello, his people and his struggle. The aliens in the galaxy. Ares. Fraking Ares, who killed billions. That they found his back-up location where he saved all of his work. What a genius he must have been, based on what his experts said. No one paid Baltar any attention, but if one did, one could swear he was getting a bit green with envy because a potentially dead man was getting so much praise. But when he status of the galaxy was mentioned... that is when the tension in the room became such that you could cut it. Bill finished by mentioning the ring, or Stargate as it was apparently called, that was also at their location.

"Another one?" Nagala turned to Baltar. "Guess you were right. Not a combination lock, but coordinate system."

"Not much good it will do us, if we don't have the combination." Baltar remarked back. "Do you?" He eyed Lee and Karl.

"Only one. For that place. We can go from here to there, but not back."

"Emm... but why? If we establish a connection...?" Baltar wondered. Lee explained to him the basic of how that worked, based on Ma'chello work. "Damn. Fine, if that's how it is, guess it can't be helped. But at least now we have a basis on how to try new combinations. So, the lowest symbol on the dialling device is the unique one. Each ring has one unique to it, the other 38 are identical?"

"Yes."

"If only we had the dialling device for our ring..."

"Actually, we do." Sanders told him.

"What! Why wasn't I informed!?"

"You were partying and drunk! We only got it in an hour before this. The excavation team found it. Mostly in one piece, a few bumps from the rocks falling on it. So using this combination you guys brought, we can test it?" Sanders asked Lee.

"First thing we should do." Lee nodded.

Nagala on the other hand turned his attention to Bill once again. "What's your status?"

 _"No encounters since that update we send you."_

"Hmm..." Nagala began brainstorming. "I think, since you gave us all of this, we now have to test that ring, debrief your people and then send them back thru that... ring."

 _"My idea exactly, sir."_

"Bill, I want to ask you for something. Leave 2 raptors parked near that base. If we send someone there, I want them to have a way back home."

 _"We can spare 2. Will do sir."_

"Supply status?"

 _"We're still good. But what worries me... is if the Cylons decide to follow us. What's the status home?"_

Nagala updated him on the situation. "Frakers are now using hit and run tactics as we have to use defensive strategies. They are buying time."

 _"Smartest thing for them to do, unless they just disappear into the void. We'd be hard pressed to find them any time soon."_

"Perhaps. We are holding here, you, after your people return, burn full speed to Kobol."

 _"Agreed, sir."_

"I also agree with your new directives when it comes to new contacts. But for security reasons will not update the fleet, yet. No need to cause panics." Nagala saluted him once again. "Anything else?"

 _"No sir. Oh, one thing for Lee. Why did you call so late. We expected this call earlier?"_

Lee knew this was coming. "Sir, we... hit a bit of a bump on the way."

"Elaborate." Nagala and Adama ordered at the same time. Lee explained the friendly fire incident and the now out of action hyperdrive.

"It's still usable if we can fix that power regulator."

"Looks like another job for you, Baltar." Sanders grumbled and left the cockpit to inspect the corpses in the cargo hold.

"Can hardly wait."

"It actually can wait. Reverse engineering all of this, will take time, with the research already done. If, as you all say, prometheon is the backbone of most of this tech, we will need to refine it, swiftly! Baltar, use the notes and come up with a plan for that. Also, I want a full briefing on any and all technologies on this ship and the data they brought."

"When?"

"You have 10 hours. Sanders! Same goes for you, full briefing on any and all potential threats based on this data."

"Sir, I still have the interrogations to do."

"Give them to someone else. This is the new top priority. Do the same with your other tasks." Nagala once again turned to Lee and Karl. "Speaking of data, where is the digital copy of those files?"

They returned to the cargo hold where Lee pickled up an armoured briefcase, usually used for copies of Colonial mainframes. "In here sir." He handed it to Sanders.

"Good. Now, let's test that ring, then get you all debriefed. After the ring test, I have to return to the main CIC so I'll let Sanders handle all of this."

"Yay, can't wait, sir."

Nagala usually wasn't that lenient to such behaviour, but Sanders was not just an old friend, but the best man for most dirty jobs he had. "Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate you." It was meant in jest and Sanders knew it.

"Better me doing this crap, than an old guy who sells fried chicken." Both men smirked at that. "Anyway..." He stepped off the ship as others followed. He addressed the marines and MP's outside. "Right, Marines from the expedition, go to the main medical facility for a check-up, then, if you're cleared, to the intelligence department." He signalled 2 MP's to escort them. "The others secure this ship and start unloading it. Also, isolate this part of the hangar. If you see any camera or monitoring equipment, shoot first and call me to ask the questions. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Then get to it. Admiral, can we go now?"

Nagala just shook his head and went past him as Lee, Karl and Baltar followed.

* * *

A few minutes later they stepped out of the lift in the isolated R&D floor with the ring. As they entered the secure storage room, Baltar ran apst them to inspect the dialling device now present next to the ring.

"I hope your people didn't damage this thing, commander." Baltar adressed Sanders as he inspected it.

"No more than the rocks, doctor." He leaned to Nagala and whispered. "He's getting a bit too cocky for my liking. I think we gave him too much freedom."

"Don't worry, he'll be far too busy for the next month to think about luxuries." Nagala whispered back.

Baltar turned to eye Lee. "The address?"

Lee pulled a piece of paper from his flight suit breast pocket. "Here, even if it is also in the files and the data disk."

Baltar grabbed it and went to compare the symbols on it to the ones on the dialling device. "So the bottom one it the origin one? Well then..." He began pushing the buttons in the sequence on the paper. The ring reacted on the spot. The guards jumped a bit, not expecting this, but the officers didn't react at all. "There and there... so, all that' left is you." He pushed the final symbol down. As the ring completed the sequence, a wormhole was established.

Nagala, while shocked and impressed like all in the room, turned to the observation camera. "Sanders, hope that thing is recording."

"You bet it is. Now..." Sanders stepped close to the event horizon and activated his wireless communicator. "This is commander Sanders from Picon fleet HQ on an open channel. Expedition fleet, can you hear me?"

After a few seconds of static, he got a response. " _We hear you loud and clear, Picon. Frak, this thing really works."_

"Identify yourself."

 _"Emm, sorry sir. Lt. Dualla speaking. Admiral Adama has send the last shift down here before major Adama and captain Agathon return with our marines. And 2 raptors just landed outside, per your instructions."_

"Good. I'll throw something thru to test this bitch. Get ready." He pulled out something from his pocked and threw it into the portal. "You got it?"

 _"If you mean a golden cubit, then yes sir."_

Sanders turned to Nagala for confirmation. And he got one. "Fine, once your people are debriefed, we'll send them back to you. In about 2 hours, expect them back. Over and out."

 _"Understood sir. Will pass the message."_

A few minutes alter the gate shut down. "Damn, that was impressive." Nagala muttered. "Sanders, you go everything prepped for the debriefing, Baltar, go to the main R&D lab and get the date in the drive transferred. Remember, you're on the clock now." Before Baltar could even begin arguing back, Nagala continued. "And as for your hangover, get some coffee and stimulants. You can sleep after this! Now, Adama, Agathon, your check-up waits for you, then report to Sanders." Salute's were made and people began leaving as the security door was closed shut again. Nagala kept the original preliminary report file while sander's people took the paper translations of the information on the disk with Baltar to the R&D. Once he was inside the lift again, heading for the CIC, Nagala muttered. "Bill, for frak's sake, I don't know if you made things better or worse."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, CIC, 20 minutes later**

"So, everything went well?" Saul inquired as he joined Bill in the CIC. Bill was having a chat with Cottle when he was called to the CIC, while Saul was getting some rest.

"Mostly. There was a friendly fire incident when they exited that dimension. Ship took some damage. But that's Baltar's problem now." Bill responded with some venom in his voice.

"You really don't like that hack, do you?"

"If only I could tell you. Now, let's prep to leave as soon as our people return. We..." The dradis beeped. "Mr. Gaeta, who is it?"

"Raptor 005, 20 minutes early."

Bill wondered why, but he had a bad feeling. He picked up the phone off the side of the planning table. "Raptor 005, you were supposed to patrol the outer perimeter from the location of the Colonies. What happened?"

" _Sir, contact. I repeat, contact. A Cylon fleet. Less than 10 light years from here."_

The CIC went silent. Not what they needed right now. "Size of the fleet?"

 _"Sir, we spotted 6 basestars, 1 resurrection ship and several support non military ships, from what we assumed. But more may be part of the fleet. We jumped out before they could spot us."_

Saul marked the spot on the planning table. "Bill, if they came from the Colonies, their course will take them past this system." He then made a line from the Colonies to the system they were in all the way to Kobol. "If the info pans out, they are heading for fraking Kobol!"

"I know. And if the Cylon jump drives are better than ours, they can beat us there! Raptor 005, return to Galactica." He put the phone down. "Saul, contact the other commanders to get their birds back on board." He went to the weapons station. "Mr Gaeta, I need to contact Nagala again."

Felix understood and activated the alien system.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, private debriefing room, 10 minutes later**

A naval intelligence officer was listening to major Adama explain everything that had happened and what they had found. In the room next to it, linked with a one way window, sanders was listening to all of it as it was recorded. "Nagala will have an aneurysm. Hell, I'll have one soon. Frak."

"You said it sir." The tech officer recording all of it agreed. "Frak, alien empires, a... completely different history..."

"I know. But there is also no reason to not believe that data. What an elaborate hoax that would be, but for what reason..." His wireless beeped. "Sanders."

 _"Nagala here. Wrap it up, Bill just contacted the team that was unloading the ship. They spotted a Cylon fleet flooring it to Kobol. He needs to move, so he needs his people."_

"Sir, we are not even halfway thru..."

 _"Don't care. This is a priority. Their medicals checked out. Everything else we can learn from the files and data disk. End the debriefing and send them back!"_

"Understood." Turning to the tech guy, he activated the intercom. "End it here. Nagala's orders. Major, you're going back now. Cylons are incoming to the exploration fleet."

No more questions were asked. They just did what they were told.

* * *

 **Unknown moon, 420 light years from Picon, 5 minutes later**

Lee and Karl along with the marines appeared thru the event horizon. "Frak, that was... something different." Lee exclaimed. "Almost like a rush."

"One I don't want to repeat any time soon, Lee." Karl responded. "Oh, hey Galen." The chief and 2 marines were standing there, waiting.

"Nice of you to show up. Let's go, we need to be long gone."

As they put their space suits on and left the base for the third raptor parked there, Lee remembered to ask Galen. "And the power? Did you power down the reactor there?"

"Yep, no worries. The toasters, even if they knew where to look and what to look for, should not spot it. Anyway, you saw the explosives the 2 marines armed. Booby-trap for anyone entering from the outside, no problem if entering from the ring, if Picon sends anyone here."

"Nice."

* * *

 **Batlestar Galactica, CIC, 10 minutes later**

Most of the CIC crew was waiting and watching the dradis screen.

"Sir, last raptor with major Adama and captain Agathon just landed." Dee updated the admiral.

Looking at the digital clock, Adama nodded. "Good. Is raptor 012 in position?"

Felix nodded. "Yes sir. Hiding in the asteroid belt of the gas giant. If the Cylons appear, we'll know."

"Good. Mr. Gaeta, if you will..."

Felix stood up and took the phone from the jump station. "This the Galactica CIC to fleet. Prep jump drives." He took the jump key out and inserted it.

"Fleet confirms." Dee acknowledged.

"Count us down. 10, 9, 8..."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, interrogation room one, same time**

Opening the door to the room he had left now some time ago, Sanders returned to check up on the situation.

"Aghhh... frakers!" Cavil once more screamed. The assistant Sanders left in charge, was not using the electrocution approach. Cavil had 2 clamps, one on a toe, the other on a finger, both attached to a voltage control device.

"Well, I'm back. I can see you've been having fun." Sanders mocked the prisoner. "Oh, right. You can't talk..." The electricity was still passing thru his body, so he was having spasms. Sanders signalled the soldiers to turn it down. "There, that better?"

"Cough... I repeat myself! FRAK YOU!"

Sanders shook his head. "Such a shame. I have more important things to do now, so our time together is over. But don't worry. You'll still enjoy the company." He signalled the assistant. They went to the corner of the room. "Captain Circeo, you're in charge here. Break him. But take your time. And start interrogating the other models as well, but... less intensive. Perhaps the'll be more inclined to play ball."

"Understood sir."

* * *

In the main CIC, Nagala was only half listening to the plans for the future offensive. He was still reading the report from Adama.

"Also, admiral Cain is nagging my ear off on the repair schedule." Admiral Galatos updated Nagala on the current status of things. "Sir, were you listening?"

"Hm... yes. But Bill Adama just put a pile of shit and gold on my lap, all at once. Anyway. I agree with your strategy. Tell Scorpia to prioritize the Mercury repairs and tell Cain if she doesn't get a grip, she'll deal with me. Her ship get's repaired in the order the Scorpia shipyard yard master set! Also... Galatos, I want you to start putting aside a small amount of resources for a secret project. Not much, just enough for 2 squads of vipers."

"What for sir?"

"Classified." He closed the file. "Just like this. Anything else?"

"No sir. That covers it."

"Fine, I'll be in my office, You have the con." As he left, he realized just how much bigger the galaxy just got. They were not alone. They were in a lake filled with predators. And they were far from being a big player. In fact they were pretty small. He agreed with Adama's assessment. If they can get something out of it, well, something more than what they already have, they will go for it. But getting a worse enemy than the Cylons at their door steppes was the last thing they needed right now. There were humans all around the galaxy. And based on this report, in really bad environments. But he could not worry about them. His priority were his people, for now. If and when Cylons are eliminated as a problem, they can focus on the rest, but even then it will be a long time before they can play on the galactic scale. And then there's Earth... frak and all. It exist. And not only that, supposedly it's where humanity began! God's help him once the religious nut cases hear of this.

* * *

In the R&D lab, Baltar was looking over the data they had copied from the portable drive major Adama gave them. Everyone in the lab was on one hand working hard to get this stuff analyzed or archived, but on the other also to understand it.

As Baltar was busy assigning tasks, Sanders walked in with the young Livia in tow.

"I still don't understand why you need me for?" She asked the older man.

"You will cross reference the translation you are working on from that book with... let's call them new vital intelligence." He motioned her to an isolated part with some workspace. "I think this will work. Baltar, can she access everything you just downloaded from here?"

"Yes. Commander, may I have a word."

"sure, but make it quick, I myself will be stuck here for some time, doing my own research. You the tech one, she the historical one, I the tactical one."

"Right. That's the issue. I need more help."

"We can assign more scientists..."

"Not from the generic ones. I need specialists. The best in their field."

"Ah... civilians. Like you, minus the 'treason' issue. Who?"

Another jab at him, but Baltar didn't care any longer. "Dr. Furuya. She's the best in high energy research. I need her for the reactor designs."

"I think I can get her to sign the no disclosure."

"Dr. Argyros and Dr. Amulius for the FTL research."

Sanders remained quiet for a moment."

"Problem?"

"Yes, Dr. Argyros is dead. He was in Caprica institute of technology giving a lecture when the bombs fell..."

Baltar understood. "Right in the main blast zone. Can't be helped. Dr. Justus for weapons research."

Sanders didn't like that. "That guy is an even greater ass than you. And unlike you, we don't have leverage. And I know he will never sign the non-disclosure."

"Perhaps, but he's the best."

"I'll tell you what. Instead of us wasting time here, you compile a list and I'll see what I can do. And make back-ups for any suggestion, like for Justus. I won't get him and I don't even want to bother. You can give it to me after we brief Nagala and the military staff... and if I know him, the political establishment." He went to his own isolated corner to begin work. "Telling civvies the truth... gods help us."

Baltar realized he had a bad reputation as an arrogant ass even before this mess, but Sanders was not far off, if you asked him. But then again, he had a point. Justus was a major self indulged ass. He'll have to find another. On the bright side, once these technologies become standard, Justus will be left in the wind.

"Silvia, how are we doing on the back-up?" He asked the main tech support officer in charge of overseeing all the scientist.

"Your work station is ready. All data can be accessed."

"Good." He went to work. Time passed. The more he went thru the work of this Ma'chello, the more envy he felt. But he did realize there was no point to it. That man was probably already dead. But... if he had found the colonies a century ago... how different might have things turned out.

Baltar began formulating a plan. Prometheon. The refining process was described in meticulous detail. But while the construction grade one would be easy, the liquid fuel and superconductive one would be a bit harder. The real issue would be the liquid one needed for energy manipulation and that, based on these notes, was the backbone of this FTL dradis and comm system, shields and energy weapons. Not to even mention the energy grade one for reactor fuel. He'll have to skip those 3 for now and focus on what the Colonial industry can manage on the spot. So... construction grade will be possible, rather soon... perhaps they can upgrade some battlestars with armour made out of that stuff. Would increase protection drastically. The reactor however would need a combination of construction grade and superconductive one. The reactor will need to create a stable magnetic field to contain the fusion reaction... and from his point of view a rather impressive accomplishment. Colonial scientist have for the past century tried to create a workable fusion reactor, with no success. But now he had schematics as well as a working one on that ship, that could handle deuterium or even for far greater power, this super dense energy grade material. And based on the manifest from that ship, there were several bricks of that stuff already on... board. WAIT A MINUTE!

Baltar switched to a simulation program. He loaded a simulation of a regular nuclear explosion of a Colonial warhead. Then he altered the simulation, by adding some of this alien material in its energy grade form. As the computer ended the simulation, the results surprised him. "Such a small amount increased the blast yield by 50%? My god. If nothing else we could enhance our WMD's with this stuff. If this simulation is accurate."

Making a note and saving the simulation for his presentation, he continued. So armour and WMD enhancement was possible. Now everything else was linked to power generation and computing power. Which was the real bottleneck for them. He loaded up the schematics for the Mercury class battlestar. It had the best fission power plant and jump drives as well as the best military computers. So... it has excess power, unlike most other classes. What could he modify. Or add. If they already had working reactors, could the existing computers manage the continuous calculations of the power flow? The computer crunched the numbers. The result was: Barely. So with existing computers a Mercury could handle one reactor on its own without adding more computers for that or upgrading to the alien crystal photonic ones. He added superconductive power lines, including removing the original power regulators and replacing them with the superconductive ones. The computer did more calculations. An almost 88% increase in power efficiency! And no more overheating issues in those areas that usually need them for the large amounts of power. The last part he expected.

OK, so the reactor was a possibility, but for phase 2. Shields and energy weapons... not a chance. They will need time and lot's of it. FTL, dradis and comm systems also fell under that, if the latter 2 not as much. Matter transporters... wait... did he read that correctly. He thought Adama was joking, but... apparently... he was not. Anyway, not vital, next. The healing technology and the anti Goa'uld technology that Ma'chello developed.. also not important, for now. Alien computer coding... will become important later, in phase 3. So skip it for now. There were other things of interest, like gravity plating, life support... but all these already worked fine on Colonials vessels, so no need for an upgrade for now.

"Damn, I only have the armour upgrade and the WMD improvement. and even that one is limited to our current supply of that stuff, until we can refine more ourselves. I need something more for the offense." He looked at the Mercury schematic again. Magnetic coils... didn't Colonial weapons researchers try to upgrade the standard kinetic energy weapons with magnetic accelerator technology? It was abandoned due to it being impractical, too big and energy demanding. But with this material... energy demand and size fall drastically.

He added some superconductive material in the form of a coil in the main fixed gun of the Mercury. "We just add this upgrade but change nothing else. It should increase acceleration greatly." He simulated it again. As he suspected. With this material, the fission reactors could handle the extra power demand, the material could, based on Ma'chello research, be used in that way and the shell velocity was increased by 300% as it left the simulated barrel.

Smirking with satisfaction, Baltar added that to his list for the report. He continued with the most difficult piece of tech to manufacture on the list. At least if you asked him. The alien computers. Those crystals are going to be a bitch.

Hours passed and Baltar finished with that task. Then he went to analyze the technology of the aliens that would undoubtedly interest the military. It's danger, effectiveness and any possible defences and weakness. As for the tactical analysis of potential alien forces, that's Sander's problem.

"Who would have thought that a shot in the dark would give us something like this."

* * *

 **Unknown system, 420 light years from Picon, same time**

The raptor pilot and co-pilot were getting bored. But orders were orders. They needed to watch the fleet's rear.

But their boredom got cut short. As a Cylon fleet jumped into orbit of the gas giant. And more ships kept coming in. In the end it was 11 basestars. But... something was missing. No resurrection ships. Both raptor crew members asked the same question.

But before they could do anything, something else happened. 6 of the 11 besestars broke off from the formation and opened fire on the remaining 5.

"What the frak is going on?" The pilot asked.

"How should I know? Should we jump back?"

"Wait. They haven't spotted us yet."

The battle raged on, but in the end the side with less basestars began jumping out, sacrificing one to make the escape.

"Spool up the FLT. We'd better report this to the old man."

* * *

 **Tollana, surface, same time**

Narim kneeled down and grabbed a fist of dirt. He and a Tollan general were standing at the outskirts of what once was their capitol. "We destroyed anything of value, but..."

The general raged. "They still looted what was left and burned the rest to the ground." In front of them were the ruins of the old Tollan capitol. And it really way just that. Plants had begun to grow over them, nature reclaiming the space.

"The orbit secured?" Narim inquired.

"Yes, Curia representative Omoc is on his way down."

"Good." He threw the dirt back on the ground and stood up. "We have military security. And we can count on Earth and the others for help. But we have to rebuild. We have to get... and I can't believe I'm saying this, we need our pride back. We can't bury our head in the sand any longer. We don't have the luxury anymore."

"Are you talking about a militarization of the Tollan people, culture?"

"I wouldn't go so far, but we can't be passive any more. First we secure. Then we rebuild. Then we resettle our people back. Then we become a player on the galactic scale, alongside Earth, the Jaffa and Tok'ra. And then we go snake and pirate hunting." What Narim meant with that last remark was that the Lucians used their world for a smugglers base after the Goa'uld were done with it. Just another slap in the face of a people just discovering their pride.

* * *

 **Cylon survivors, 8 light years from ambush area, 50 minutes later**

The CIC was in bad shape. The emergency lighting was on and the command interface was partially damaged.

"Fraker. Should have seen him pull something like this!" D'Anna raged. "Damn Cavil! I'll skin him alive when I get my hands on him!"

Caprica, who was helping the other model Six stabilize the ship, interrupter her. "Relax! You are not helping here. We need to fix our basestars and salvage what can be, then return to warn the others!"

"How dumb are you! We are the leadership of the opposition. You can bet he is purging anyone left behind to oppose him. We can't go back!"

"So then what? What do we do?" Sharon Valeri asked the obvious question. "If we can't go back, can't stay here since we'll run out of resources sooner or later..."

"The only thing we can do. We were betrayed by him. Time to switch sides." Six responded.

"You mean go to Nagala and beg for sanctuary!?" D'Anna raged. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "We can't trust them. And even if we give them all of our hardware, we have no assurance..."

Leoben finally entered the conversation. "You have a better plan!? If it is god's will, we have to do it. Even I don't like it."

"But we don't turn back. Perhaps we can kill 2 birds with 1 stone." Caprica began formulating a plan. "We follow the expedition fleet. We contact them. Cavil's plan has already failed, we're still alive. He won't be happy about that."

D'Anna was still trying to reassume control. "But we also lack resurrection. The risks..."

"Again, what choice do we have. We plus the expedition fleet can take Cavil's forces here. Either of us alone not so much. You know what... we do it the way that triggered Cavil. We vote. All for..." The model Two, Six and Eight raised their hands. "Oppose?" D'anna didn't react. She was still at a loss for words. "Three for, none against. So we contact the expedition fleet. Hopefully it's someone who is not a hothead." She put her hand into the neural interface. "Frak, were in bad shape. Half of our raiders are fraked. The other three basestars are not much better off. Any ideas we can get an advantage over Cavil during our repairs?"

Silence followed. D'Anna was biting her nails. Well, if they went too far... "If we are descending into this anarchy... one way to get an advantage is to remove the talent inhibitors from the centurions and raiders." They all looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What? You all know that if they can utilize their total neural capacity, they will be much better at combat than the way they are now."

"Damn, you may be right." Caprica muttered.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, deep space, same time**

They were now burning oil to make up lost time. Bill was in the CIC looking over the latest report he got from the raptor they left behind. It had just returned. Cylons attacking Cylons? Guess their failure at annihilating the Colonials caused fractures in the lines of their enemies. Well, better them than us, but Bill feared that if, or should he say when the truth of the Lords gets revealed to the public, they will not be better off than their enemies.

"Lee and Karl checked out?" He asked Saul who just returned from Cottle.

"Yes. That trip did nothing to them, it seems. So, toaster vs. toaster now? and here I thought we Colonials couldn't get along."

"Whatever their issues, we take advantage of it. We increase the gap between us and them." He looked at the clock again. 32 minutes. Almost time again.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, holographic room, same time**

Almost 12 hours and Daniel was still at it, searching thru the entire database for any clues his other self might have left.

The doors opened and Dr. Weir joined him with a cup of coffee. "I can't believe you haven't had any break yet, Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel, please."

"Right. Daniel." She joined him at the console. "Still nothing?"

"No."

"If you would tell me what you're looking for, I could help."

Daniel couldn't tell her, but... he needed a fresh perspective. "I want to know... if someone was in Atlantis at some point in time."

"Someone?"

"As in... human."

"How? After the Ancients left, no human could have come here prior to us. Why...? Wait. Could this be connected with the ZPM's we found here?"

"In a way. Look, do you have any ideas or not? I really can't tell you more."

Weir put her hand on the command console. "This computer does have a record of everyone that ever lived in the city."

"I know, already tried that."

"Perhaps we should filter it."

"Um, what?"

"Let me try something." She activated the interface again. A hologram of a woman appeared. "Tell me, does the city keep a log of everyone that has ever entered or left the city in the past 10000 years?"

"Yes. All incoming and outgoing travellers are recorded."

"Good. Who was the last person that left Atlantis?"

"The great inventor Janus."

"Hmm. Do your recordings of people that left include those that left and never returned or all that left, including those that returned?"

"Those are marked under transition personnel."

Daniel perked up. "OK, that's new."

"Who were the last people that fall under that category?" Weir continued her inquiry.

"Elizabeth Weir and Daniel Jackson."

Now they both stood there, not getting it. Well, Daniel did, partially, but he didn't expect only his name and then Weir's to be named.

"How? I mean Sheppard was the first one that arrived in Atlantis, what..."

Daniel moved her aside and took over. "When did Elizabeth Weir and Daniel Jackson first set foot on Atlantis?"

"Elizabeth Weir arrived over 10000 years ago during the peak of the Ancient Wraith war. Daniel Jackson arrived approximately 4940 years ago."

"What?" Weir was clueless.

"How did we... they arrive?"

"Elizabeth Weir was saved by Atlantis after she and John Sheppard arrived by accident using Janus temporal gate ship. Daniel Jackson arrived via stargate."

"Temporal gate ship? Does she mean the puddle jumper?"

Daniel inhaled. This was more complicated than he thought. He expected the entire SG-1 to have arrived here, but Weir in a different temporal incident? This was new. "Apparently in an alternate timeline we, as in SG-1, went back thru time using the time ship from Janus we found on a planet. To steal a ZPM from Ra we knew he had back then. Around 5000 years ago, give or take a few years. But... our counterparts did more than that it seems."

The wheels began turning in Weir's head. "The ZPM's we found here? The ones in the Antarctica outpost?" Daniel nodded. "But how..."

"Remember Catherine Langford?"

"Yes, she was one of the original SG members on the program."

"Well, the other me put a text in Giza near the original site where the gate was found. He... or should I say me... damn. Anyway, he knew she would find it. He recorded everything they did and what happened in the other time line. All this time, using that knowledge, Catharine guided us without telling us."

"So, she knew... Does it say how we defend ourselves against the upcoming Wraith attack?"

"No. Her knowledge ends at that point when we should have debarked into the past. Which is a few days ago now. Besides, we are far better off this time around. The other you... she had no ZPM's and no contact to Earth at this point. As far as I know."

"But... where did the other you go?"

"Good question. Perhaps..." He turned his attention back to the hologram. "Any information on the location of the... ehm, first Daniel Jackson and Elizabeth Weir?"

The hologram of the woman disappeared and the schematic of the city appeared. In one of the lower levels a red dot appeared.

"Guess there's where we find our answers." Weir assumed as they both left in a hurry.

* * *

 **To all of you who noticed I had put Nagala by mistake in the other story instead of Vix (and already fixed it), sorry, but writing 2 chapters of 2 stories at the same time, I got things mixed up.**

 **To all who keep whining about grammar mistakes, I say this: If it is a reoccurring mistake, point it out, and I will address it. If they are bloopers here and there, that will happen, get over it. I check the story twice before I post it and even after that I correct mistakes I spot. English is not my first language. And if you don't like it, you can always read something else. And no, at this time I don't intend to get a beta. If I do a self criticism, I have improved greatly since I started this, in many ways thanks to you readers who did point out reoccurring mistakes or how to properly write a story and structure it.**

 **Also for the story To change fate, I specifically said in this story that I was not abandoning the first story. And yet people started asking if I abandoned it... really guys? Should I still bother with my comments at all? The simple fact was, I had a bit of a creative block there and really hated to write the part where Adama saw his quarters... that's why I chose to try something new and then came back to that.**

 **Now I'm taking a prolonged break.**


	6. A shrouded past, a cloudy future

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter six: A shrouded past, a cloudy future**

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, minutes later**

In an isolated part of the city that no person had set foot in for millennia, several marine squads and SGA-1 approached the target. Sheppard signalled the solders as they kneeled at the door of their target room. "Mer, go hack the door, marines, cover each other. We storm this place."

Rodney went to the door control panel and opened it up. "I'm going to kill my sister for telling you my name." As the door opened up, Sheppard with the marines entered the laboratory, weapons pointed.

It was one of many laboratories they had already seen in the city. At least the parts they had explored so far. "Clear!" Sheppard activated his communicator. "Elizabeth, you can come."

Daniel and Elizabeth arrived with an escort moments later. "Isn't this an overkill, John?"

"No such thing, when it comes to security. Even more so when we have a Wraith fleet coming here in 2 weeks. Now... Mer..."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever. Get to work and find out what's so special about this room."

"Already working on it." He had already plugged his portable PDA to the main computer terminal in the room. "So... this is a... hmm. Seems like a hibernation room of some kind. Like the Antarctica outpost counterpart..."

Daniel went to the hibernation chambers. He inspected the only 2 that were active. The glass was not transparent as icing had build up, so he began cleaning it away. "Emm... no need to do that guys... look."

John and Elizabeth joined him. "My god... that's ... me." Weir gasped.

"Well, yes... but your... her warranty is probably used up at this point." John remarked.

"Not tasteful, John."

"Hey, just saying." He inspected the other pod. "Looks like a Santa version of you, Dr. Jackson."

"I look like the old Ma'chello." He turned to Weir and Beckett. "Can we revive them?"

Weir too wanted to know that. Beckett inspected them. "As old as they look, we need to be careful. Rodney, can you, emm... start the unfreezing process? But slowly?"

"Of course I can. A monkey could. It's just on and off. Any yes, I can slow it down. Reduce the shock to their system."

"Right." Beckett signalled his staff who were still waiting outside to come in, gurneys included. They will need to move them once unfrozen.

As the 2 pods began to slowly shut down and open up, weir muttered. "How am I going to write this into my report?"

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, 4 hours after leaving "Ma'chello" system, 430 light years from the Colonies**

"Jump complete." Gaeta reported and observed the dradis screen. "Fleet all accounted for. Everyone's here."

"Good. Reset the clock." Above Bill, the clock went back to 33 minutes. "We made good ground."

Saul was looking at the planning table. "Yes, but the toasters can catch up to us, unless they resumed shooting at each other. Bill, look at this..."

Adama saw what was bothering Saul. They were approaching the system known to the Colonials as Zeus twins. A white dwarf and its companion star. The gas of the star that died and left the white dwarf behind was already forming a nebula, but once that dwarf went nova, and it was only a matter of time as it was stealing mass from its companion, it would be a light show to behold. But that was in the future. The reason this worried Saul was apparent to Bill. "Zeus twins. Perfect place for an ambush. Gas to block view and radiation to hammer our dradis."

"Exactly. And we won't be able to send out vipers or we risk them dying of radiation poisoning in a matter of minutes. The big ships have resistance to it, those vipers..."

"Yes. We will have no fighter cover." Bill took a better look at the tactical situation. They could not send out raptors. Same reason as to why they won't have fighter cover. Yes, the raptors are better shielded, but same problem delayed. They only get minutes. And the dradis will be scrambled. Hopefully the Cylons will have similar issues, IF they are there.

"Saul, tell the Athena to dock with us in the fighter pod. As a civilian ship she's the least protected. Once we arrive at the edge of the system, we need 4 jumps, right?"

"Seems so, Bill."

"Good. We stay at the edge and wait for every ship to have both jump cores charged. We jump to the first coordinates inside the nebula, then the next instant to the centre of the system."

"You do realize that there is where the radiation will be the most intense."

"I'm counting on it. Should screw up the Cylons as well. Our plating will hold the hard radiation out for the time. Then we stay there to refresh both jump cores again and we make 2 quick jumps out."

"Damn... over an hour in the proximity of a white dwarf... not exactly something I was looking for, but makes sense, the 2 nebula spots are the best ambush parts."

"And as we know, the Cylons use partial organic hulls for their basestars... organic hulls will not do good in such hard radiation environments."

"Right. Will inform the fleet."

Bill nodded and took his glasses off, massaging his face.

"Get some rest Bill. You look like crap."

"Have you taken a look in the mirror lately, 'old friend'..." They both smirked. "I'll take a break after this part."

"Well, you're the admiral..." Saul eyed the clock again. "The raptors we send back should be already at the coordinates."

"I know. They'll have a much harder time back, since they'll have to go around Zeus twins. But raptors won't need a day to do so."

As Bill and Saul were about to continue their conversation, Felix approached the planning table. "Emm, sir. A moment?"

"Sure." Bill motioned him to join them. "What is it, Mr. Gaeta?"

"About that radiation blinding our dradis... The chief and I may have an idea about that..."

* * *

 **Raptor group alpha, 1 jump from "Ma'chello" system, same time**

"Are we there yet?"

"Ughhh..." The raptor pilot grumbled. "Captain, you asked that 2 minutes ago."

"Yes, and I'm still bored." Starbuck replied back. "I didn't go on this mission cause the view is so great."

"We're 1 jump away. 1 minute till we get there." The pilot turned to his co-pilot. "Why did the admiral insist she comes with us?"

"Don't know? To annoy us?"

"Or to screw things up?" They both snickered at that.

"I can hear you, you know? And he send me because besides being the best pilot he has, I also tend to get shit done." She turned to the marines that were with her. "Get ready boys. Lock and load. Maybe we get a souvenir."

"Jumping in 3... 2... 1..."

A flash of light and the 4 raptors arrived at the location of the Cylon vs. Cylon battle. The scout raptor was already there.

 _"Raptor 012 here, welcome to this... mess."_ The scout raptor greeted the force that just arrived.

"Copy. Anything new?" Kara's raptor pilot asked.

 _"No, dead as a graveyard. So... you people ready to do some grave robbing?"_

Kara went to the cockpit and activated the wireless. "You bet. Any idea where to dock?"

 _"Actually yes. We had about 10 minutes time to circle around the debris field. Follow us."_

Kara smirked. Finally something interesting. "You heard him." As the 3 raptors followed the scout into the wrecked basestar, Starbuck saw the carnage that happened here a few hours ago. But the good news was that unlike the previous battles they had with the Cylons, this basestar was... well, mostly still intact. Structurally speaking. So perhaps they might get something out of this. Like strategic data, fleet movements, tech database... or at least supplies in the form of fuel, ammo, nukes or a stolen raider or two. Kara would take anything at this point. And so would Bill when he assigned her as the leader of this mission. Helo, who was in command of the 2nd raptor in the group, was 2nd in command. He insisted to come along, even if Cottle himself insisted he get some rack time, like Apollo and the marines that were on the mission back to the colonies, were getting. But Helo managed to convince the old man that he was the best raptor officer he had. So... Bill agreed. But after this Helo would be off the flight roster for 2 days. But Adama mostly assigned Helo to this because he knew of the Zeus twins problem in advanced and an experienced navigator will be needed to take the raptor force around that area once they begin the return trip.

Seeing this broken basestar in front of them and all the scattered and broken raiders everywhere was a nice change for them, more so since they were not the ones responsible for that. The scout raptor led them into the opening to what appeared to be a hangar. Since it was wide open, they would need to use space suits. With minimal power they can't expect to open or close the hangar doors, so they'll just have to blow them open.

"Ok people. Space suits on. Double check if everything is air thigh!" Kara reminded all of them. These marines did train in zero-g combat and were equipped with modified standard colonial rifles intended for use in vacuum. "And watch your fire and corners! Don't need any deaths from friendly fire! Also double check your suit repair kit!" The mentioned kit was basically a quick fix pack for smaller holes in the suit that could occur in a fire fight. In a vacuum that could mean instant death, even with an otherwise harmless flesh wound.

All the solders checked their gear, as instructed.

"Captain?" The pilot alerted her to a situation in front of the raptors. The hangar they were going for was already blown open.

"Hm... well, saves us some explosives." She took the wireless. "Scout raptors, stay alert and keep an eye out. Alert us if we get unannounced company."

 _"Roger that."_

She leaned forward, inspecting the mess of a hangar. "Land us there..." She pointed at the back left area, it appeared the least damaged.

A minute later all the raptors were landed and the cabins depressurised. Starbuck stepped out first. "All seems clear, move out!"

The marines of all the raptors spread out and covered all the corners. "So, Kara, what's your plan?" Helo asked how they should proceed.

"One way in as I see it. The other is blocked. 4 marines and the pilots stay back. The rest on me, you included. Also, switch to short range frequency beta 4. Encoding protocol 14."

They all did as instructed and 2 marines took point. Pushing the doors aside, they entered the connecting hallway to whatever laid ahead.

The corridor was only lit with the emergency red lighting and it was weak at best. "Flashlights?" The marine at the front asked?"

"Yeah. No other choice." Kara responded as they all light the corridor up with the illumination.

Arriving at the fork in the corridor, the marines began preparing to peek around the corner. They had literally no other way but visual confirmation, since no sound could carry in a vacuum. The marine on the left took a peak and reported over wireless. "All clear!" But the marine on the right fell down on the floor. "FRAK!"

Everyone reacted, pointing their guns that direction as a... corpse floated by them. Kara recognised him from Nagala's Intel update. A model Two. He was as dead as could be. Eyes bulged out. Ice building on his skin. Died from exposure to space. Another marine helped the one who fell down back up. While most laughed at the scene, Kara was not amused. "Shut it!" They did. "That was not a laughing matter! You fraked up badly! If that was a live body, you'd be dead! As for this corpse... get used to it! This place is probably full of them!" She moved passed the marines. "Now... I'm taking point! Helo, to my left!" They once again checked the corridors. They really were clear. "OK, Karl, you go left with half the force, I'll go right. Check in every 5 minutes on frequency beta 5."

"Got it." As they split up, Kara hoped these marines would not frack up if they do find someone alive here.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

Baltar rubbed his eyes. If you ignore his 'trip' to Picon, he was overworked. And by the way things were going it would not stop any time soon. An hour into the work, well, his, Sander's and Livia's, Sanders disappeared for a while, but returned soon and continued his work on the upcoming briefing. Baltar, he was already finished with his. He decided to continue with the research he would need to do anyway sooner or later. He knew that the core of this tech was prometheon, but that was beyond his problem solving capabilities. The specs they got on the alien hardware, now that he could do. And as stated before, the brain and heart are the most important, but the 'brain' was for the moment far beyond his reach. The heart... not so much. He had the specs of the basic reactor design in a 3D model on his workstation, creating a simulation on how to best incorporate it into any Colonial ship design. And he began seeing the irony. Technically, this reactor, if shrunken down significantly, could power even a viper. But unlike a battlestar, vipers really lacked the computing power to regulate one, well, until the 'brain' issue is solved.

Now the normal scientist would ask the obvious question: Why such a power plant on a simple fighter? That's overkill. Well, for Baltar, there is no such word like overkill. From an economic point of view, it would make sense to not install them. You increase the cost but gain nothing significant from it. But in Baltar's planning for the possible future vipers, you did gain something. First, when they one day reverse engineer Cylon raider jump drives, you get a power source for it. Second, independence from tylium for the FTL. Third, power for possible future wing mounted and detachable plasma weapons for the vipers. Now Gaius did read the preliminary report from Galactica's 'experts' and he had to agree from the data he saw. They packed a punch, but were inaccurate and the rate of fire was not good. So for a fighter vs. fighter they were useless, but for an assault against a heavily armoured target, let's say a basestar, they would be more useful than a missile. The missile had greater range, or in the case of a nuke one, even the possibility of one-shooting a basestar, but it was a onetime use weapon only and it can be shot down. Not with his idea for a viper modification. Of course, that was all based on a 'reversed engineered tech A, B and C' scenario, but you have to start somewhere, don't you?

The added bonus of all of this planning on his behalf was also that he had more things to show Nagala. The more he had, the better off he will be. Yes, for Gaius, this was a new sensation, to be the boot licker, not to have them around you and follow you everywhere... but one of his strengths was the ability to adapt to a new situation and... survive. And he will survive, by the gods. And perhaps even flourish again.

As he massaged his forehead, his left shoulder got tapped. "Well, well. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Gaius?"

He smiled. So that's why Sanders disappeared for a while back then. "Dr. Furuya, Dr. Amulius. Didn't expect either of you so soon..." He stood up and shook their hands. Cordial as always, even if he hated sharing credit.

"Oh, so formal. But then again, you always were, when you wanted something." Furuya poked him. She knew him well. Well enough to not let him in her pants. All the times he tried to charm her. As all the formalities were done, she tried again. "You need help with something?"

"Not entirely, but as you can see, I'm swamped and..."

"Oh, for frak's sake, just admit it once in your life when you need help in a field not entirely your own." She signed the no disclosure papers and she came here directly from her private R&D lab, so she was not in the mood to endure his ego. And neither was Amulius.

"Yes, Baltar. On your recommendations, we get dragged here and the first thing you do is your typical low balling. If this is what I can count on from you, I regret signing anything already."

Gaius himself was not in the mood for a pissing contest. He did ask for them, as well as others, so he will swallow his pride, this time. No promises for the future. He stepped aside, letting the reactor expert see what he was working on. "Tell me, what does this look like?"

She sat down, positioned her glasses closer to her eyes and took a look. "Reactor specs? But of no design I know off... Well, I can say this is all wrong... there is no way any reactor can do this... You know how I know this? How this is garbage? There is no known material that could endure such pressures or even create a magnetic field like that. Half of this design is based on a nonexistent superconductive element... Now based on this, I have to say I can design a real reactor using our known materials, but the magic efficiency shown here, forget it... never happening..."

"Ehm..." Sanders appeared behind them. "Doctor." He eyed Baltar. "To speed this up, why don't you show them 'it'."

Baltar knew what sanders meant. "You mean it?"

Sanders already turned around to return to his work. He only came here as he saw the 2 easy to get scientist arriving. "I'm sure. They did sign it. And if they tell, who would believe them..."

Baltar agreed. Who would believe them. And as scientists they would know the value of that secrecy. He stood up and led them out. "Follow me. And... Aimi... you are wrong. We actually have a working reactor, based on those specs..."

"Yea, sure you do..." She scoffed at him. If anything Baltar would be known for, it was hot air and womanizing. She didn't believe him one bit on this magic reactor BS.

As they left, Livia was still hard at work cross-referencing her sources with what she got represented here. Where were they getting these sources from? No one was giving her any answers! She felt like she had been given information to compare with her studies, but had no knowledge what she was comparing, why she was comparing it and more importantly why was all of a sudden the military so damn interested in it!

Well, she made progress... for that briefing she would have to attend to. And present the 'historical' aspect of it. She made good ground, many data points here were collaborating with her own suspicions on the book of Pythia, but this... it was like someone actually lived it! Lived what was described once on old paper. Where did they get this from?! She needed to know! It was too detailed and so much of it, no way someone made this as a practical joke.

She eyed Sanders. Would she ask him again? She stopped herself. No point, she would get the rehearsed answer. The one thing she could hope for was getting the answer at the briefing. But attending it and being a speaker yourself is difficult enough, but to not know what you are actually going to represent... that was unsettling.

Sanders too was having a headache, but for the pole opposite reasons of Livia. He knew everything. And now he was scared as he saw the computer crunching data on these... 'snakes' and their technological and military power, based on the research of that freedom fighter. The one good news he had from a strategic point of view was that the Colonials were far more concentrated, both militarily, economically and population wise. Yes, the Goa'uld had more, far more. Thousands of times more in ships, solders and... well, slave labour as an industrial substitution... but they were spread out. Only a handful of planets were mentioned that had a population of anything sentient in the hundreds of millions. He also knew that this report was far from perfect, they probably had more, but still, the bottom line was, they were spread all around the galaxy. So if you say that System lord A had control of a population of ten billion, a fleet of two thousand ships and thirty million troops, it sounds impressive... but then take into account it was spread over five hounded worlds... yeah, not so impressive anymore. They had that and more in one system! Yeah, the ships were not all battlestars, but details. So if you compare this to let's say the presence of a particle in the atmosphere, the snakes were at a density of 10 parts per million for an entire planet. The Colonials, ten thousand parts per million, for one city. He knew this analogy was stupid, the admirals would understand the basic numbers, but the civvies... yeah, need to dumb it down.

What worried him was the tech gap. If they came in force, and apparently they did in the past against a possible threat to their entire empire, they would be fraked. Earth seemed to win by using unorthodox strategies. Well, unorthodox for the snakes. He didn't know how they did it, what tactics they used, but that was his conclusion anyway. So if the snakes put too much effort on simple terror, ceremony, ascetics and not functionality and were not flexible to adapt to new threats... that was an opening they could exploit. But for the time they needed to keep low and leave it to... dare he say it, Baltar and co.

And then there was the war they already had. Once he's finished, he will check up on the interrogations and see if any progress was made. And perhaps take his new stress out on breaking Cavil's arm again. He smiled at that thought.

* * *

 **Scorpia shipyards, same time**

Cain was not in a happy mood. First, she was now in charge of Cyrannus gama for the time being. Seems that her annoying Galatos to push her ship up the repair schedule got a reaction, just not the one she had hoped for. Galatos has an evil sense of humour. The one thing Cain hates almost as much as Cylons was administrative duties. Any she was now stuck with them. With the exception of the shipyards, those remained in the hands of commander Lucius, who did not get along with her at all. And he had Galatos to back him, so Cain could bark... and not much else there.

Second, several battlestars that were send beyond the border into Cylon territory to accelerate the mapping of that territory, returned, beaten up. The toasters were getting bolder. Like their tactics changed or something.

Third, now she was recalled back to Picon to attend some... briefing Nagala was having in a few hours. Seems even the teacher and some ministers were attending, including that gasbag Wallace Gray, the new minister of interior. Gods help her. Hope they have booze or something interesting to listen to.

She packed up her files and exited her quarters, the marine guards following her. Her friend and XO, col. Jurgen Belzen was already waiting for her.

"Stop grinning." She ordered him as they began moving to the flight pods.

"Who's grinning? I was just..."

"Shut it. This does not count as a break."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were about to." She wasn't really mad at him, but just like she was nagging HQ, he was nagging her. But she is not interested in breaks, not now. "And not a word about the other stuff..."

"What other stuff?"

She didn't stop, but looked at him with a 'don push it' look. But he did.

"I mean, I always knew you were a great military leader, only makes sense you could handle logistics and..."

"I said to shut it." He was teasing her. He knew how annoyed she got with the new administrative duties. And only because he was her friend did she not demote him to latrine duties for this little exchange. "You laugh, smile, grin... even so much as chuckle... I'll know about it."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. But as for the other thing..."

"It's not a break! I was ordered to go."

He backed off. "Fine, if you say so..."

"I do." They reached the raptor hangar. One was already waiting for her. The officers there saluted her as she took one file from her stack and handed it to Jurgen. "Also, this is your task list until I arrive back."

Salutes made, her raptor took off. He sighed. Finally. He was really pushing his teasing to a breaking point. As he opened the file, it was filled with tasks he must do until her return. Mostly standard stuff or things he'd expect from her. But the last 2 things got him to grimace.

"Get Jack off his bottle. I need him in a functional state for the war. Break in Shaw. See if she can handle training the troops. How you handle these tasks is up to you. Have fun."

She knew he would tease her, so she came prepared. This was her planned payback. Get Fisk off his booze... like having Adama getting Saul off it... great.

* * *

 **"Ma'chello" system, same time**

They were proceeding slowly, always aware that the ship might not be as dead as it seemed. They cleared several rooms, some storage rooms filled with spare parts for raiders and centurions. They marked them for a later inspection if they should take some of those parts with them for inspection back at the fleet. The other rooms were meant for the human form models, so basically recreational rooms and private quarters. A so called mess hall was also found, but the food was already not eatable any more. Kara was still leading the group as the lights flickered and she as well as everyone else began floating. "Frak! Artificial gravity must have failed. Either that or power. Magnetic boots on!"

Everyone proceeded to activate their boots. A metallic click sound was heard in their suits at their feet got attached back to the floor. Kara tapped her wireless. "Helo, come in."

 _"I'm here. 7 decks down from the hangar. The gravity just gave out."_

"Same here. Wish we knew the layout of this tub."

" _Yeah, me too. Has to be either the reactor or gravity generators. You find anything?"_

"Plenty, but nothing that can be considered a primary target. We're 4 decks up from the hangar. Will continue the search. Call back in 10 minutes. Out."

" _Acknowledge. Out."_

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, sealed off hangar, minutes later**

Baltar had led Dr. Furuya, Dr. Amulius to the hangar. To say that they were thinking this was all a show that the military was pulling over their eyes was getting greater by the minute. Baltar being himself was of course not helping.

"Gaius, this had better be good." She eyed him with suspicion. First he was 'himself', then he was unusually quiet. And the military being so tight-lipped was not helping. And how did they get Baltar to play ball so well? There has to be more to it than simply his CNP being used as a Trojan horse.

"I assure you, it is." The marine guards stepped aside. They had been informed by Sanders to allow Baltar and guests access, even if the ship was still being unloaded. Fortunately the tanks with the corpses, or the 'freak show' as it was dubbed by the workers, had already been moved to the bio lab, so there was more room on the ship.

And the ship caught the attention of the 2 scientists. Amulius reacted first. "Who in the Colonies designed that ugly thing?"

Baltar stopped at the hatch. "It's 'beauty' is not the concern. What's inside, is."

"Really. The 'reactor?'" Furuya mockingly replied as she was rolling her eyes.

"Actually, yes. On top of a completely new FTL system."

Hoping they would bite, Baltar began entering the ship. But they didn't. "I again have to agree with Furuya. I don't buy your crap any longer, Baltar."

Baltar sat at the co-pilot seat in the cockpit and, as he observed Lee Adama before, activated the main computer system. The alien language appeared on the displays. The translation notes were still on the pilot seat, but they would need to use the digital translation and make copies. "I guess I forgot to mention one thing. I never said this ship was of Colonial design. Or Cylon for that matter."

Once again the 2 scientists observed Baltar, but saw none of his usual arrogant approach, facial expressions or stance.

"And before we continue..." Baltar added. "The 'magic' material that you asked for before, it's prometheon."

Now Baltar casually waited for a response. And he got one.

"You're serious?" Dr. Amulius asked as he and Dr. Furuya began inspecting the ship's interior with actual interest.

"Like a heart attack." He once again tapped the control panel as the holographic display changed. "Interesting holographic technology, right. Or the alien language. Not binary. As for the computer... a photonic crystal based system. Nothing the Cylons have ever seen. So it can't be hacked by them. Interested now?" He stood up and went to the bulkhead where before Lee Adama showed them at least one of the ships computer systems. He pulled it out to reveal glowing crystals connected via some sort of photonic based cables, since they too glowed. "How about now?"

They sure as Hades were interested now. Even if they were still a bit sceptical that this was a scam or a bad joke. Furuya sat down where Baltar was only seconds ago. She inspected the control device and the display. Indeed the style was nothing she had ever seen before. Almost... alien. And even if the crystals and this ship were a big prop, the holographic display was legitimate. "Prometheon you say?"

"Oh yes..."

"Wait a moment!" Amulius interrupted Baltar. "Is that why we heard about those reports where the military for no known reason is buying up all the depleted tylium mines that are full of the 'useless' prometheon?"

Baltar smirked. "Now your catching on. Yes, that's why. We learned from the research of a... well, 'fellow scientist' on how versatile this stuff really is. If it's even only 50% as good as that research states, it's more valuable than any material we currently trade with on the stock market. And the military will need all it can get."

Both scientists looked at each other and almost asked in unison. "What scientist?"

Baltar went on to explain about Ma'chello, his ordeal, the rings, aliens and well, a short version they got handed from the expedition fleet. "We're going to have a briefing in a few hours. All top military brass, the president and some other politicians. But not the Quorum. They would just go insane. I think I can get you a seat each there. I'll be having the technology part of the briefing."

After a few more minutes of Q&A with Baltar, he led them to the back, where the 3 systems of the ship are located he wanted them on this project for in the first place. As they stepped into the rear compartment, Baltar stood in the middle of the cramped room. "So, to the rear are, as you can see, the engines. So far we understand that this..." He gently slapped the large single component attached to the rear bulkhead and the floor. "Is the FTL, called a hyperdrive engine. This is why you are here Frank." He eyes Amulius. "You are the FTL expert after all."

Dr. Amulius was already inspecting the thing from the distance, trying to get the lay of the land so to speak. He noticed the components that were attached or plugged into it. "This one seems damaged." He pointed to the one part that Lee Adama mentioned got overloaded during the friendly fire incident. "Thermal damage?"

"Sadly it's the result of some overzealous Colonial fighter pilots taking pot-shots at this thing and the major of the expedition fleet then having the 'brilliant' idea of shaking them off by flying thru a battlestars kill zone."

Furuya was a bit shocked at that statement. Well, more than she already was. "Wait... wait. They survived!?"

"Well, I didn't mention all the secrets this thing has. Like FTL comm system and dradis, energy shielding and... matter transmission, if the reports are to be believed." He raised his hand seeing how he was about to get swamped by questions again. "Look, you'll learn everything at the briefing. I asked for you two specifically because you are the best in the fields you represent. I hate to say it, but even I can't do all of this alone."

Furuya crossed her arms. "Must be really bad for you of all people to admit that. Fine, I'm game." She looked at the larger device at the bulkhead separating this compartment from the storage area. "Guess that is the 'magic' reactor then?" Baltar nodded. "What were you doing with those plans back in the lab, Gaius?" He went on explaining his first step plan for incorporating some basics of this tech into the battlestars, at least what they could do right now. She agreed. "Never knew you were so good at the planning part as well. I agree. You can leave that part to me. Since we don't have a weapons expert yet, you should take over the magnetic accelerator weapons upgrade idea you mentioned. Speaking of weapons... have you asked Justus for help yet?"

"I asked the commander who was working in the lab for you two and him... well, he said he won't bother with Justus. Can't really blame him..."

"Leave him to me. I'll get him to sign that non-disclosure. And to play nice with you, if you do the same. " Furuya smirked. "So, since we probably can't take this appart... we should return back to the lab to start our work now that you managed to convince us with the dog and pony show."

"Wait, wait." Amulius stopped them all in their tracks. "And the sub-light engine? I didn't see any exhaust ports on this thing anywhere."

Baltar actually forgot about that, but made sense that Amulius asked about them. He was an FTL expert, but was also one of the best with sub-light engines. Baltar shrugged and responded. "All in the data package we got. I didn't bother with that part yet. But it has to be some sort of reaction less engine. I'll let you engross yourself with that tomorrow. Today we already have a set plan. But..." He once again motioned them out of the ship and they followed. "I suggest you start with the Cylon version. We have some badly damaged ones in a orbital depot we set up for basestar parts we salvaged. Start there along with Cylon FTL research then gradually move to this. At least my suggestion."

Amulius nodded in agreement. "Good idea." They left the parked ship and moved past the solders to the lifts again. "What shape are the basestar wrecks in?"

"I'm afraid not so good. Remember, we were caught with our pants down. Survival was top priority back then, not keeping the spoils of war in good condition." Baltar responded as they entered the lift again. "Raiders we have plenty off in different states. From completely wrecked to almost pristine. Speaking of raiders..." Baltar turned to Amulius. "Based on the military priorities, they'll definitely want you to do the raider jump drive's first. They really want to know the raider's capacities and how and when we can replicate their engines to install... well, on everything we have..." Amulius sighed and nodded. He knew Baltar was probably right about that. "Back to the engine issue... Basestars... we are still scavenging the hulls. Who knows, might get lucky in time. Maybe some of the important parts survived on one of them."

Furuya, who was listening to her comrades for all this time, had to ask. "Any ideas on how they would work?"

"The alien one? No, as I said, we'll have to see the data we got. "Baltar continued explaining. "As for the Cylon ones, remember that even our military once had developed this ambitious EM drive. But in the end the power needed to create minimal movement was just too much and the whole program was scrapped. Perhaps the Cylons had more success?"

The lift stopped as the once again found themselves in the R&D sector. As they approached the research room where Baltar showed him his attempts of understanding some of the new knowledge and incorporation, at least digitally, into Colonial military technology. However, Furuya just realized something and stopped her colleagues. "What if the Cylons developed their reaction less engines using the same source that you found?" She was visibly scared at that notion.

Amulius too got a worried look. But Baltar just shook his head and dismissed it on the spot. "I highly doubt that. Think about it logically. If the Cylons had ANY idea there were humans out there as well as aliens and technology more advanced than either of our civilizations had, do you honestly believe they would stop at just a sub-light propulsion technology? If they knew any of what I just mentioned, we would have been attacked by either Cylons with military weapons technology we only have samples of, or..." Now this next thought did scare him as well. "The machines would have underestimated the other civilizations out there, based on the preliminary report, the Cylons would get destroyed and we would have an alien invasion at our door step." He turned to his friends. Yes he did consider them that at least. "Since neither of those things happened, I doubt the toasters are aware of what we now know thanks to the expedition fleet." He stepped thru the door passed the military guards. "Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

 **"Ma'chello" system, 20 minutes later**

"Helo, status update." Kara tapped her wireless. She and her team had hit... according to her judgement, pay-dirt several times. No cubits, but lots of fuel, ammo, parts and... even nukes. Her team marked the locations and moved on. If push came to shove, they would take the most valuable things. Nukes were right on the top of it.

" _Here, Starbuck. We found their... well, resurrection chambers I assume. Some food storage areas and weapons lockers for the centurions. Plus some broken chrome domes"_

"I had hoped you'd find something more valuable, like nukes. Well, we did find 3 of them in an ammo storage area."

" _Show-off."_

"Speaking of, how do their resurrection thingies look like?"

 _"Large, fancy bathtubs with lots, and I mean lots of cables hooked up to them. Funny thing... several of those chambers were empty with no bodies in them. If they resurrected but then the ship lost life support, where are they? We only found 5 more floating corpses. There should be more."_

Kara got a bad feeling. "Where are you right now?"

 _"A deck above the what we assume from the schematics we found, the main reactor room."_

"Helo... what if..." She got no further as her wireless lit up.

 _"Contact! I repeat contact! 2 centurions just came around the corner!"_ It was McMullen. Her sergeant of this marine group.

"Fall back to the defensive position, were on our way!" She signalled the 2 other scavengers in the storage room. They all raised their weapons and stormed out to the location of the 4 marines outside in the corridor. Vacuum is a bitch. No sound meant her senses were dulled. "Helo, were not alone here! Grab what you can and fall back!" She changed frequencies. "Raptors, be advised, were not alone here. Stay on alert."

 _"Acknowledged, captain."_

She came to the corner where her people were exchanging fire while taking cover at the corner walls. Tapping one marine on the shoulder to make him mova from the spot and allowing her to take point. "How many?"

"At least 3 chrome jobs. But..."

"But what?" She was trying to peek around the corner, but dared not to present herself as a target.

"They seem smarter than any toaster we saw in the reports of the few corner fights our people had when they began clearing the basestar husks. I mean, they take cover effectively, they cover each other, they even tried to flank us and get us into a crossfire..." He pointed at the one lonley marine at the end of the other corridor exchanging fire. "Something's different here." Then something did happen. The return fire ended.

Kara was just as surprised as everyone else. Finally she ordered her people to stop firing needlessly. She decided to risk it, after all, no risk, no gain. So as she peeked around the corner, she saw a human hand waving around the corner. "A skin job." Then that hand retracted around the corner, only to reappear with a flashlight. "Light pulses. A code."

"Captain, we should..."

"Shut up. Don't interrupt me." She observed the pulses. There was a pattern. "108,7. Repeats." The marines didn't get it, at first, but she did. "Frequency. OK boys." She pulled back. "Stay alert, I'll switch to that frequency." She began inputting the numbers. "OK, whoever is on the other side, if this is a ruse, I'm going to be pissed!"

A few seconds passed, but she got a response. " _Of all the people, I didn't expect to encounter you, Starbuck."_

Kara knew that voice. "No way. You can't be Boomer! She'd in the hole on Picon!"

" _Yep, definitely Kara Thrace. Not the smartest around."_

"I'll not the smartest my fist into your face!"

A small chuckle followed over the frequency. " _Did you forget there are copies of us? I'm not Bommer. I'm a... let's say sister, shall we. Call me Sharon."_

"Great. Tell me, do you suck at landings as much as Boomer does?"

 _"Yeah... I'm not her. We share some memories, for simplicities sake, but... let's shelve that for now. We have more pressing issues to address. OK?"_

Kara looked at her people. They all shook their heads, not trusting the Cylon on the other side. "Fine. I'll start first. Why are you here? This got something to do with the little fire show we saw when you began attacking each other?"

 _"Hmmm, I'm surprised you saw that, we didn't notice you. But yeas. Long story short, the Cavil's, or One's for you, decided that since the war didn't go as planned and we, the Two's, Three's, Six's and Eights were undermining his suicidal and homicidal future plans via the so called democratic voting of the models process, he decided to get rid of us and turn it into a dictatorship. Well, that and us beginning to ask questions he didn't like to hear. Now my turn. Why are you here?"_

Again, her people shook their heads. Kara ignored them again. She had to give something to get more. "Scouting, intelligence gathering and scavenging. Not necessarily in that order. My turn again. What were you asking?"

" _Well, Leoben here said not to say, but, what the hell, you probably know something about this anyway with all the prisoners you have. the Final Five. Seems the Cavil's did something and we not just don't know anything about them, but had blockers to make us not even ask about them. That shock-wave unblocked at least that part. But we still don't know who they are nad what happened to them. What intel were you looking for?"_

"Tactical for the most part, but perhaps also and tech based one. The basestar husks back home are in a really bad shape, this one is still intact at least."

 _"Anything specific?"_

"Well, that fancy reaction less engines and FTL of course. Now, I'm not even going to bother asking for missile guidance, dradis, comm or any of that, you'll not say a word there, but engines... you may say yes." She hears a commotion in the comm system. Sharon was arguing with someone. A male voice. Perhaps this Leoben?

 _"Here's the deal. We don't have much time. Cavil will probably send patrols back here, when and if they find us, they'll nuke this place to finish us and it off. He probably left it intact just as a lure. Cavil may be psychotic, but he's not stupid. So... I'll come around the corner, unarmed. I've already ordered my centurions to retract their weapons. We have a deal?"_

"My guys will still remained armed. That's not negotiable!"

 _"Agreed. Didn't want to ask you that anyway. On three..."_

A few seconds later, they entered the corridor from the corners. As promised, the 2 skin jobs were unarmed and the centurions had their guns retracted. Kara signalled her people to hold position while she went to see where this was going. The 2 women eyed each other. "Frak, all I see is Boomer when I look at you. That little pilot who couldn't land if her life depended on it and the chief screwed with when they thought no one knew."

 _"And when I look at you, I see the insubordinate, gambling, undisciplined, smoking and drinking pilot from Galactica. But down to business. We are here to get as much supplies to our fleet as possible. We already finished with the upper parts. So, anything you found, take it."_

Kara eyed Sharon, then turned to Leoben. "What's the catch?"

 _"Either one of us goes with you to Galactica to talk to the old man, or one of you comes with us to talk with our leaders. You choose."_

"OK, why in the name of Tartarus are you so willing to talk? Now?"

 _"Desperate times and all, Kara is it?"_ Leoben interjected. " _The Eight's have a high opinion of you."_

 _"We do, Starbuck is known for a lot of things, good and bad, but being a backstabber is not one of them. Now, let me talk, Two, OK?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"We are alone, with only a small fleet. Cavil has probably purged the rest of our forces of any friendly models. And your expedition fleet doesn't have the fire power to defeat Cavil's forces out here and neither have we..."_

"God's, don't tell me. Together, we might have a chance?"

 _"Well, yes. We would still be outgunned, but not by much. Anyway, we know you want to find Kobol. If you don't stop Cavil, you'll still find it, only as a nuclear wasteland."_

"You mean, he would..."

 _"Spit in your face, so to say. You want to save Kobol, either get more muscle from the Colonies, or accept our help. We want this fleet gone to weaken him out here. Saving Kobol would just be a side effect for us."_

That sentence got Kara thinking. "You want to weaken Cavil? What better way than helping us beat him back at the Colonies."

 _"Your point?"_

"I'll tell you what. The tech stuff can wait. Tactical data back in the Colonies is far more important. Bases, outposts, munitions and fuel depots. Resurrection ship ranges, raider ranges, tactics Cavil might use... anything. Do that and..." She stopped as she heard a voice on the wireless. It was Helo. He and his men just arrived.

 _"Kara, what the frak is going on here?"_

"Karl, stand down." She saw how they had their weapons drawn, ready to fire. "What happened downstairs, I switched frequencies, so the long ranged one was out."

 _"Toasters just retreated. We grabbed what we could and loaded the raptors. So..."_ He stopped when he saw Sharon. _"What the frak... Boomer?"_

Calling this an awkward moment would be putting it lightly. "Karl, switch to this frequency..." Kara showed him. "And yes, that is an Eight, but not Boomer." He did as suggested. "Now just listen, she and I are negotiating."

 _"Emm, yeah. Hello Karl."_ Sharon focused back to Kara. " _You want tactical data?"_ Kara just nodded to confirm. " _That can be arranged. Everything you asked for. I agree, deal with Cavil back home can help us, well... I guess calling ourselves Rebels now seemed appropriate."_

 _"You can't do that without the support of the other models, Eight."_ Leoben reminded her.

 _"I'm improvising here, Leoben. Give me some room to work with. Nothing she asked for is going to hurt us, just Cavil."_

 _"Still..."_

 _"Shush!"_ She did have an idea that might resolve the whole situation. " _You want a vote, let's have one right here."_ She turned to the centurions. " _What do you say?"_

Said centurions looked at each other, beginning to communicate wirelessly with their 'eyes'.

Kara and the Colonials noticed that. "Wait. The chrome jobs get to vote?"

 _"Yes. After Cavil's betrayal, we removed their talent inhibitors. It was a piece of hardware installed into them to, well, dumb them down, so they would never rebel against us, like they did with you, as well as follow every order given to them. The downside was that they were incapable of creative thinking, of adapting, thinking for themselves. We removed them, something Cavil would never do. So now they and the raiders have voting right as well."_

Kara looked at her marines, now understanding why these centurions fought so much more... intelligently and not so robot like. Speaking of the centurions, they finished their session and turned to Sharon once again.

" _They agree, under the condition that you come with us to our fleet to hear us out. their condition."_

 _"Out of the question!"_ Karl jumped in.

"Let me handle this, Karl!"

 _"Kara, you can't be serious! The old man would..."_

"He gave me this mission! You can lead our people back to the fleet!" She faced Sharon once again. "I need something more for this. something of real value. A target that if taken out, could shift the war back home fully into out favour."

Leoben, Sharon and the centurions once again began talking on their frequency. But Karl had an idea. " _Give us a way to shut your resurrection network down. That would stop Cavil and his incursions into colonial space."_

Leoben did not like that idea. _"The HUB. Not a chance in hell. The Final Five..."_

 _"Leoben, SHUT UP!"_ Sharon stopped him, before he could blabber out more.

Kara smirked. intentionally or not, Karl just got a freebie. "HUB, eh? So there is a command and control facility for your resurrection network?"

Sharon glared at Leoben. He and his big religious mouth. " _I agree with Leoben. Not a chance."_

But Kara was nothing if not persistent. "Let me ask you this. As rebels, do you still have resurrection? Or if you had it, would you not wake up on a Cavil controlled ship? How would that work out for you?"

Kara was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but sometimes she had her moments. And sharon knew Kara nailed it. " _While you're right, not a chance, but..."_ She eyed Leoben, hoping he would go along. " _A target of equal importance. would that do?"_

Kara wanted that HUB, whatever it was, but it could wait for a better time and place to be talked about. "Name it."

 _"Our Colony ship."_ Leoben wanted to respond, but bit himself into the tongue. He knew this was a small victory to get the Colonial to give up on their HUB, for now. So Sharon continued. " _The main command and control, ship building and maintenance facility. I can give you the specs and the last known positions, but it and the HUB are probably already relocated to other locations. But... we do know of Cavils usual hiding spots. As long as he doesn't get informed of this little exchange, he should not suspect that you know of them."_

Kara eyed Karl to get his confirmation. He did so. "So it's agreed. Now what?"

 _"Now..."_ Sharon signalled the centurions who turned around and went down the corridor they came from. " _We get what we can from this ship and then scuttle it. You take what you found, but nothing more. Leoben, you handle that."_ He nodded, but kept his eyes on Kara. _"You, me and Karl go to the CIC where I will provide you with the data. Then you go with me to the heavy raider we came in while Karl goes back to the fleet. Then the only remaining question will be where we can return you to the old man."_

Kara signalled her people to do as was just agreed upon. "I have a few locations in mind, so don't worry."

 _"Fine. Follow me then."_

Karl's mind was... well, a hamster out of his wheel was a good comparison. What the frak just happened here?!

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, the edge of the Zeus twins cloud, 442 light years from the Colonies, 10 minutes later**

On the CIC, Gaeta and several technicians from the Sobek and 2 Valkyries in the fleet were working on something, so they were all over the console in the dradis station. during this, the chiefs people were tinkering with the wiring that was now connecting the alien computer and power source with each other. But one cable was now linked with the dradis station of the Galactica directly. "How about now?" Galen asked the computer experts.

"Still nothing." One of the experts responded as Felix was still preoccupied with his station, writing something. "Maybe try the other socket?"

"Already did that." Galen kneeled down to the alien computer and used his flashlight, looking at the connection ports. "These damn crystals. Like trying to transplant the heart of a mammal to a lizard. Frak it. Galanis, hand me the second cable. We have to take drastic measures."

"Sir, it might overload the... thing." The crewman responded as he handed him the cable.

"Have to risk it. We've been at it for hours and no connection. Besides, if this thing doesn't have some sort of power isolation to prevent surges, then as advanced as it might be, would make a huge design flaw." He looked at Felix, who was still writing his program that could, hopefully, bridge the gap between the Colonial binary coding and the alien coding.

"Mhm." Was the only response he got. So he connected the second cable from the alien computer to the dradis station.

"Anything now?"

The tech analyst, who was monitoring any data flow on the cables with his portable computer, began smiling. "We have something. It's weak, but it's there." The connection was made, but the 2 sides didn't speak the same language and the connection was still weak. Well, if it worked once... Galen reasoned that he could safely add the third connection. It got even better. With the last free opening on the alien device, the connection got as good as possible. "Sir, the issue may not be just the coding, language and hardware difference, but power." The technician showed Galen his computer as he ran an analysis program. "They are made for photonic systems and superconductivity in mind. Now we compensated for the optical part but not for the superconductivity, or our lack of it. For now this may be the best we got."

"Yeah, seems like it." Galen went past him to Felix station. "How's it looking here?"

"We have a prototype program that can initiate a handshake protocol. I'll be finished in a minute or two."

During this at the planning table, Saul and Bill were looking over the reports. Several scouting patrols returned and found no traces of Cylons. But that meant little once they entered the cloud.

"Thinking they can do it?" Saul nodded to the dradis station and the cable mess it was becoming.

"I'll give them another hour, then we move in, with or without that upgrade."

Saul sighed. "Was afraid you'd say that."

Felix activated his program... and it began initiating a contact with the alien system. "First obstacle done." As he said that, the atmosphere got a bit lighter in the CIC. "Now, Cosse, your program to instruct the alien system to boost our dradis ready?"

"As good as I can get it with our equipment."

Felix moved from his station to allow the other man to start his program. Everyone began looking at the dradis in the CIC. It began to distort a bit. Like there was a power surge. A few seconds later, it stabilized again. "Sir, it appears it's working."

Adama, who had walked to the dradis console, put his glasses on to inspect their work. "How sure are you?"

"Not 100%, but 90% sure. We'll know after the first jump if the alien computer can keep the dradis range as close to maximum in the cloud and near the star as it is when not being hammered by matter or radiation." Effectively they did not increase the dradis range, but hoped the alien hardware and software would be able to extrapolate useful data from their old and otherwise obsolete dradis hardware at a better rate, thus keeping the dradis as close as fully functional even in this soup they were entering. And if they could 'see', but the Cylons couldn't, they could avoid any contact.

"Good. run any diagnostics you still need. We go in 1 hour."

"Yes sir. We'll be finished by then."

* * *

 **"Ma'chello" system, 30 minutes later**

In the CIC of the basestar husk, Sharon had managed to restore some of the computer terminals. But with the hybrid dead and her not capable to directly interacting with the consoles since the liquid in them froze and she could not take her space suit off, it took a while. during this they... well, were trying to kill time with small talk, while not trying to say something that they did not want the other side to know. For Kara and Karl that meant the whole state of the galaxy and alien stuff more than anything else.

"So, you never answered the question. Do you suck at landings?" Kara, bored, poked fun at the Eight.

 _"No. I could probably give you a run for your money."_

"Oho. Look who's talking big."

 _"Well, look at it like this: Boomer is a false personality. Being bad at landings was part of it. If someone was too perfect at everything, that could arouse suspicions. But having faults and weaknesses in a personality is more... how do I put it..."_

 _"Human?"_ Karl asked her. He still had a harder time with this than Kara. Mostly because Boomer was the raptor pilot he always flew on.

" _Yes, exactly. You are not carbon copies of one another, we, except for some minor differences, are. Now, I'm not saying we don't have faults and weaknesses in our personalities..."_

"Do say. How much longer?" Kara asked, getting restless.

 _"2 to 3 minutes and the data should be transferred."_ She hooked up a Cylon data module to the COC computers and began loading the requested data on to them. But with the CIC being in a bad shape, it was going slow. During all of this Kara's raptor pilots that were outside and not landed, reported several heavy raiders departing the wreck. They took the landing bays where regular raiders were serviced, and the Colonials didn't know about them or where they were. _"Anyway, you want to hear this or not?"_

 _"Why not, right Starbck?"_ Helo remarked.

"Whatever."

 _"So, we, the Eights are a bit... well, attached to something, either a person or a thing. And we can be a bit too collective. Me and Boomer are an exception there, as we are more individual as the others. The Sixes, well, they range from brilliant in their field, ruthless, passionate and a bit... over-emotional if I do say so myself. And they do love to screw around. In every sense of the meaning of the word."_

"Like Baltar?"

 _"Yeah... like him. You know?"_

"The only reason he isn't target practice is that his ass belongs to the military for... well, indefinitely. Continue."

 _"The Fives... have you ever seen a big, snickering boot licker with not a single own thought in their lives? Well, that's him. Fours... Loyal, to a fault. Which is bad, since they are loyal to the wrong side. The Threes... a paradox. Defiant. Ruthless, great leaders. But they were testing the rules the most and Cavil butted heads with that model the most. He only tolerated them because they got results. The Two's... basically the spiritual priest of the bunch. A bit too much, if you ask me. As for the Ones... Well, plotting, aggressive, arrogant, manipulative,... Basically the worst personality traits a human can have all nicely packed up into one person. For a model who so passionately hates humanity he has a child's temper tantrum. But that's the weird thing. For what reason? That was also why we fractured. His damn secrets and suicidal plans."_

Kara wasn't listening much, but Karl did. Making mental notes, even if the people doing the interrogations back home already had personality files on them. Well, all but the Six, since they didn't have that model in custody.

The data storage device light turned green and Sharon un-plugged it. " _There we go."_ She handed it over to Karl. " _Now, we should be going."_

As they turned to leave the CIC, Kara switched to their own short range wireless. "I really hope I don't have to point out that once you get that back, have Felix run any and all virus detection tests he can think of." Karl just nodded.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

In the medical facility, Dr. Beckett had done all the check-ups he could, including their identity. 'His' Weir had just arrived when he called her over the comm system. She did have a city to run after all. Jackson on the other hand engrossed himself in the holographic room, trying to find more information or clues the other, older him may have left for them.

So as they arrived in the medical facility, Becket halted them a few meters from the beds the other weir and Jackson were lying in. "They are weak. If you intended to question them, it will have to wait."

"Carson, we may not have the luxury of that."

"Elizabeth... we can't rush this. They need to be re-hydrated and get over the shock of a long sleep like this. If you rush this, they will die soon. If not, they might have several days or weeks at least. You can ask away then."

Daniel, who was listening to all of this, as well as Sheppard who had just arrived, was asking the question they all had. "Why did you call us here then?"

"Ah, that..." He motioned them to his computer terminal. The DNA analysis was done. "As you can see, they are who they say they are. Just older. So that mystery is now unravelled. Not clones or twins. But there is one more thing..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal. "The other Jackson had this in his hand. He was gripping it really hard, so I guess it has to be important?" He handed it to Daniel.

He, Weir and Sheppard were doing a visual inspection of it. "Data crystal?"

Sheppard had to agree. "Yeah, give it to Meredith, he should have it figured out in a reasonable amount of time. As for me... He eyed Elizabeth. "I'm off to that mission."

As Sheppard left to the left corridor and Weir and Jackson went to the right corridor for the gate room, Daniel got curious. "He didn't go to the gate room, so not a gate mission?"

"The Daedalus is the only ship we have here right now. He and Colonel Caldwell are going to go scout the points where Rodney thinks the incoming Wraith fleet will make stops for hull regeneration. Hit and run tactics."

While it made sense from a tactical point to Daniel... he was a bit confused. "To what end? They are still some time away? Aren't we just... poking a sleeping bear?"

"Or get some important data ourselves as well possibly slowing them down. Anyway, they won't go into a full blown battle, they would be really outgunned anyway."

* * *

 **"Ma'chello" system, 10 minutes later**

The Colonials already left. Now Kara was the only human on the basestar wreck. But... for now, these 'rebel' Cylons were keeping their end of the bargain. She was at the co-pilot seat in the heavy raider. It was one of three still docked, the remaining ones already jumped out or were in the process of doing so. "So, we ready?"

Sharon took the pilot seat as Leoben and the 3 centurions sat in the cargo hold, which was packed to the top with salvaged material. An as Kara noted, mostly ammo, missiles and nukes. The ones they didn't find before the toasters. And she made a mental note. Do not use toaster in front of them. Insulting them right now would be counterproductive. But not being herself is going to be hard.

"Yeah, we're ready. Leoben. once we depart, activate the mined areas."

He nodded and took off his helmet and armed a detonation trigger.

"So you really blowing it?"

"Yes, Kara. Don't want Cavil to find anything useful on it as well." The raider began to shake a bit as it detached and moved away from the debris field. Sharon then activated the heavy raider on-board AI. "Beginning calculations."

About a minute later they reached a safe distance and the nav computer was ready. So just before they jumped the basestar behind them was ripped apart, now truly turning it into a useless piece of junk.

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, first jump into Zeus twins cloud, 446 light years from the Colonies, 20 minutes later**

The fleet appeared in the first jump location in the first third of their journey thru the cloud.

"Jump complete. Fleet is... all here. Everyone is accounted for." Felix reported to the admiral.

"That fast?" Saul inquired. Usually it took almost a minute to get a head count after a jump, let alone in a dense soup like this.

"Sir, looks like the enhancements are working. The alien computer, while only providing 8% of its capacity due to the connection limitations and language barriers, is reading the data and interpreting it at a really fast rate. And... the test raptor we send out to the edge of our dradis range to jump in sync with us is also registering. Our other ships can't see it due to interference, but we can. So... it works. We have 98% dradis range in here when compared to clear space."

"Good job, Captain." Bill commended Felix but reminded him the next moment. "Prep the 2nd jump on the spot."

"On it sir." Felix went thru the now known procedure.

Bill once again turned to the planning table and leaned on it. "Saul, once the 2nd jump is made, that raptor has to return to any ship ASAP. See to it."

"Will do, Bill."

Hoshi, who temporarily took over the dradis station from Felix while he was busy preping the fleet for the other jump, got a beep from the dradis. "Contact on the outer edge of our dradis range."

Both senior commanding officers turned around. "Identify." Bill ordered calmly. It was not panic time. Yet.

"Sir... single Cylon raider on a vector similar to our own. Sir, the other ships can't detect it and ... the bogey is not changing course."

"As we hoped for." Bill said more to himself than anyone else. "He is more or less flying on visual detection. Mr. Gaeta? We ready?"

Felix just got the command key for the FTL out and inserted it into the FTL command console. "Ready sir. Counting down... 10, 9..."

Seconds later, the fleet blinked into existence in the heart of the cloud. The moment they appeared, every ship in the fleet was getting bombarded by lethal radiation and blinding light.

"Sir... the fleet is here, every ship accounted for." Felix reported his now rehearsed report. "Sir, test raptor is returning and... radiation level are rising. Our hulls will protect us for about 90 minutes. 2 Hours most."

"As predicted. Our location and dradis status?"

"Sir, scopes are clear, no hostiles in 'our' dradis range. We are now accelerating our sub-light engines to enter a stable orbit of the local white dwarf. Distance... 27 million kilometres."

Saul turned Bill's attention back to the planning table. "So... we're here." He marked the location on the updated map they just got. "The companion star is on the other side of the dwarf. We'll be long gone before we get too close to that thing. But... we did get a bit too close to the white dwarf for my liking. Our engines are already at 105 % output to get us into a stable orbit before we drift too close."

"It was a risk. So close the chances of their patrols bumping into us is slim to none. The nav computer has the next 2 jump points ready?"

"Yeah. All we need to do now is wait and... play hide and seek with the toasters."

* * *

 **Cylon rebel fleet, 1 hour later, unknown space**

It was a rather long trip to the rebel fleet. At least if you asked Starbuck. She understood why, security and all, not just for them since they had her on board, but to make sure any Cavil loyal forces couldn't detect or follow them.

A final flash of light and the heavy raider force appeared in a rather dense asteroid field. And in orbit of a planetoid surrounded by asteroids were the 4 basestars of the rebels. Most were not in a great shape, but she saw that repairs were on-going. Well, that and the fact that every raider was on patrol. Probably to make sure they had ample early warning if they do get detected. She also noticed how Sharon and her AI co-pilot began doing something. Guess they were transmitting some codes or other ways to identify themselves. All the better, since several wings of raiders had just taken flanking positions around their heavy raider force.

"We're cleared." Sharon said what was transmitted. "But..." She inhaled a bit heavily. "Get ready for a rough welcome. They, as in our leadership, are not exactly happy with me for bringing you along. D'Anna more than anyone else. But..."

"Just tell me I won't get shot the moment I step outside this thing."

"Don't worry. The Sixes and Eights are more or less on the same page. The Two's will probably back us up as well. The Threes are the only one flipping out at the moment. The others... depends what you'll say."

"So... no pressure."

As the heavy raider landed in the main hangar and the gates closed behind it, everyone stood up in the rear, getting ready to begin unloading their cargo. Sharon shut the systems down and activated the rear hatch. "Come. Me, Leoben and you have a meeting in the CIC."

Kara was last of the non centurions to step out of the heavy raider. The normal part was that the hangar was busy. Cargo hauling vehicles going left and right. Fighters being repairs. Ammo stored or delivered where it was needed. But what really stood out was the fact that clones upon clones of the same 3 people were doing it. The Threes were far and between the other models. and the centurions, of course, were doing the heavy lifting. As she put her feet on the hangar floor, many eyes and... red dots were focused on her. "This is so 'not the most awkward thing' that ever happened to me."

Sharon and Leoben were approached by other Eight's and Two's. "Sharon, you got a prisoner?" An Eight asked.

"How did you get a Colonial prisoner?" A Two added.

Knowing Kara's temper, Sharon quickly responded. "Not a prisoner, a... diplomat of sorts."

The Eight who asked the question, was a bit puzzled. "I have Boomers memories, just like you. Kara Thrace and diplomacy do not go hand in hand."

"I know, I know. It was the situation we got." Sharon responded. "Believe me, I would have preferred someone else, but let's make this work."

"Make what work?" The Two asked.

"A way to deal with Cavil's forces out here. Now, let us pass. As you can see, she is unarmed."

"She..." Kara spoke again. "Is right here and tired of being talked about as if she was a piece of furniture."

"Right." Sharon agreed. "Let's go."

They left the hangar and went to the corridors to a working lift system. "Kara, please, bite your tongue, if you think you'll have an outburst. That is something you and D'Anna have in common. But she is in a position of power here, you are not."

"If you have Boomers memories, you should know that I take crap to a point, then I give crap back, ten times in volume. Ask the Colonel. If I survived him, I'll survive this D'Anna."

Sharon knew Kara meant what she said. God help her if these two go into a pissing contest. After leaving the lift a 2 centurion escort waited for them and went with them all the way to the CIC. And before Kara could say anything, D'Anna had an outburst.

"Sharon! You had ONE JOB! One FRAKING JOB! And Bringing one of our former slavers here was not part of it!"

"D'Anna, please, you promised to calm down!" Caprica tried to calm her down.

"Frak that! Sharon, explain yourself!"

Sharon took her place in the so called 'council of models', as did Leoben. "I did what I thought was the smart thing to do! We can't take on Cavil ourselves! And we do have some luck! Kara confirmed it, William Adama is in command of the expedition fleet."

"Who cares!" D'Anna continued on raging. "I haven't said yes to this boneheaded plan anyway!"

"We voted. 2 for, 1 against, 1 abstain. You lost. Or do you want to do things the way Cavil decided to do from here on since he could not get his way!?" Natalie reminded her. D'Anna was the only Three in this meeting, as she was more than enough. The others didn't need more of her model right now.

D'Anna gritted her teeth to respond, but that comment got her. She hated Cavil, but was now trying to force something similarly to him. "Fine." She crossed her arms. "But I'm done talking. I'll let you handle this."

Everyone relaxed a bit. "Thank you for your reasoning, D'Anna." Caprica responded. "Now, let us all exchange data." They all put their hands into the control consoles that had liquid in them. As they closed their eyes, Kara was basically left with the 2 centurions 'alone' in the room, until they were finished.

"So, you guys don't get to do that?" She sarcastically asked the centurions, who, of course, couldn't respond. "Right. The silent type. Got it."

A minute later, the Cylons ended their cyber information sharing. D'Anna was still not happy. As she began to leave, she passed Starbuck. "One slip up, pilot girl." She left.

"D'Anna has chose to let us handle this." Caprica explained. "While not ideal, It is a decent start."

"Before we continue." Kara stopped her. "One question." She looked at the Sixes. "Which one of you screwed with Baltar?"

Yeah, the Sixes were a bit embarrassed, as most of them looked at Caprica. She huffed. "Yes, it's me. What of it."

"Since I promised Sharon I'd behave, somewhat, punching your teeth in would not be a good idea, right?"

Caprica smirked. This Colonial had spunk. No wonder the Eight's had respect for her. "You can try it, see what it gets you. Later."

"I'll remember that. Now, who wants to go first?"

Caprica remained at the front of her side. "Again, me. As I now understand it, William Adama is in charge of your fleet?" Kara nodded. "Good. Wouldn't want a hot head like Cain to be the boss. I can only guess that she doesn't like my model much right now."

That got Kara's attention again. "Why?"

"Let's say a copy of me had a thing with her, like I had with Gaius."

"Gaius... first name basis, eh? If I ever see him, he's getting a fist in his jewels from me."

Now Caprica was surprised. "He's alive?" She and the other Sixes looked at each other. "Doesn't Colonial law dictate the death penalty for collaboration? I mean he didn't know, but your people would not care right now, right?"

"Don't know why, but he's basically working for the military. And since I now learned that you must have told Baltar and that there is still something I don't know about this, it's fair to assume Nagala gave him an offer he could not refuse. If you get my point."

Caprica understood. A no other way out scenario. At least he was still alive. Wait! Why was this so important to her? "Right, back to the point at hand. Sharon already gave you the tactical data you asked for."

"Yeah, will wait for a confirmation on that, I don't really trust anyone here but myself. So, tell me exactly what you need, then I'll tell you what I want. Deal?" After a short exchange of looks where the models reluctantly nodded their heads, Caprica began.

"Fuel, ammo and fighters. We lost at least 50% of ammo and fighters in that exchange you were not suppose to know about and as for fuel... our tanks are full, but we don't have any refining capacities, you, as far as we know, do."

"So, sharing supplies?" They nodded. "I think the old man might say yes. But... Cavils forces out here... what does he got, where he is or might be, his plans... you people know him better than anyone."

Once again the models eyed each other, the Caprica turn the screens across the CIC on. "He still has 6 basestars when he ambushed us with plus another 6 that went in advance. Plus 2 resurrection ships and several supply ships, including a mining and refining ship."

Before Kara would even look at the displayed data, she did the math. "So, he has 12, you have 4. We have 4 capital class ships as well. All the others can count as one as well, so 5. 4 plus 5 is 9. Were still short, even more so if they have anything out there you didn't know about."

The Cylons cringed a bit, but Caprica did respond. "We may have a plan how to even the odds even more."

"OK, tell me."

"Caprica, we haven't voted on that. I's insane!" An Eight told the leader of the Sixes.

"And they left us for a reason!" A Two added.

"Not to mention that they might just fire on us instead of joining us." A Six commented.

"OK, shut up, all of you!" Caprica tried to regain control of the discussion. "What choice do we have?"

"Am I being ignored again!?" Kara shouted into the group of Cylons. "Just tell me!"

"The Guardians." Caprica explained.

"OK, who or what are the Guardians?" Kara was a bit scared. Have the toasters made contact with alien life as well?

"The Guardians are a faction of Cylons that broke off from us when the first humanoid models were being created. Until then the centurions experimented on humans but never got any further than the hybrids. Once we were created, the first hybrids became obsolete. An evolutionary dead end as it were." Sharon began explaining.

"But you have hybrids. On these basestars, we know!"

Caprica continued where Sharon ended. "Yes, but these were purposely made to be integrated into a basestar command and control centre. The first ones were to be scrapped. But some centurions disagreed and left with the last hybrid."

"OK, but so what!? Their hardware must be outdated as frak."

"Yes, Kara, it might be, but as you know, even the old Galactica can handle herself to a degree. All we need is bodies. And the Guardian centurions might help us if we give them something. Will depend on what they'll want."

Kara understood, a bit. "OK, but if the first hybrids were a dead end, how did you eventually managed to, well... create all of you?" Then it hit her. "Oh frak... those Final Five of yours?"

Now that surprised everyone. Sharon had to ask. "Did you come to that conclusion from when Leoben said too much?"

"No, the prisoners we have, while not talkative, did slip up here and there. Boomer most of all. That shockwave unblocked parts of her memory and she then began having a nervous breakdown. So..." She intensified her look. "Any idea who they are, where they are and why things are the way they are?" Silence followed. "Wow, you people are even more fraked up than me. Cavil did a number on all of you."

"He did." Sharon agreed.

"I guess we also have to thank you." Leoben smirked at Starbuck. Somehow she peaked his interest more and more.

"For what?"

"You called us people. Not toasters, things or... well all the insults you usually have for our kind."

"Slip of the tongue. "

Yeah, Leoben did not buy it.

"Anyway, let's get to the guts of this 'plan' of yours so I can sell it to the old man..."

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, in orbit of white dwarf star, Zeus twins cloud, 448 light years from the Colonies, same time**

The clock was ticking. A few minutes to go and both jump cores would be up and running again. But for the past 27 minutes they had company. Raider patrols. One or several would appear at the edge of the dradis. and once that happened, Felix had to adjust course of the fleet to stay out of the range of the raider. They really were playing hide and seek.

Right now a single raider was moving away from the fleet, so everyone relaxed a bit. But bill saw a pattern. "They can't keep them here for long or their organic parts begin to cook."

Saul agreed. "That was what we were hoping for." He checked the clock. "2 minutes, Bill." Right. Mr. Gaeta, get the nav computer ready... we need to begin jump prep..."

"Sir!" Felix interrupted the admiral. "Multiple contacts! I'm reading 3 basestars and several wings of raiders. They just jumped in the location of that last raider."

Bill saw it. And the frakers were moving in. "They know. Someone spotted us."

Saul nodded."Get the main batteries to get a firing solution! With our dradis working we might finally have the range advantage."

"We won't be staying for that long, Saul! Mr. Gaeta, begin jump prep!"

Felix did as ordered and began inserting the jump key. But if they jumped prematurely, it will delay the recharge cycle of the 2nd core.

"Sir, main batteries have a firing solution!" Hoshi reported.

"Good, full salvo!" Saul ordered. "Bill, we could thin them out. They would never see a nuke coming until it's too late."

"Sir, I'm against that." Felix told the admiral as he overheard the Colonel's plan. "The nuclear material might detonate prematurely in this radiation outside."

Bill was no expert, but he would imagine that it might do just that. He nodded. "Sorry, Saul, but we can't risk it." Now he eyed the clock. 20 seconds to go.

Hoshi once again reported the update he got. "Sir, the other ships have a dradis weapons lock now as well!"

"Which means they have one on us as well!" And Saul was right as a salvo of missiles was launched from the incoming fleet. But...

"Jumping in 3, 2, 1..."

As they appeared in the could once again, Felix did a head count of the fleet. Everyone was there.

"Change of plans." Adama ordered the CIC staff. "All ships are to burn at full acceleration and we wait for the core to recharge again so that we have 2 charged only jump prematurely if we get spotted." The crew went to work.

"Why the full burn?" Saul inquired.

"We keep our sub-light momentum after the jump. The more we build up here, the faster we'll be on the other side of the cloud. If they are waiting, they'll have to catch us first. And we might get both cores up again, if they don't find us."

The dradis beeped again. A single basestas with its escort jumped at the edge of the dradis of the Galactica.

"Frakers are searching." Saul surmised his thoughts.

"Yes, so best get as much distance between us and them and hope no patrol crosses our path."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

The time of the briefing was approaching, fast. Baltar and his eggheads were already gone for the conference room. But Sanders still had 2 things to do. Right now he was in the cargo room with the ring. Several scientist and engineers had put together a somewhat working and functional... vehicle. Its purpose was to send it thru the ring to that base the expedition fleet had found. Nagala wanted to send someone there at some point, but as long as they didn't have the address of the Colonies, the way back would be tricky. So this... box on wheels as Sanders thought of it, would have to do.

But this time he took the liberty of operating the device. And just like before, the portal opened. For all the new people who had never seen it work, it was a miracle. sanders... was getting accustomed to it. A bit.

He nodded to the Major in charge of the security detachment. He was operating the remote control for this thing and so he began moving it to the event horizon. As it fully disappeared, the technicians were observing the data feed from it.

"Sir, we have a connection. It appears to have arrived undamaged." The head technician reported. Sanders saw the same on one of the monitors where the visual transmission from the vehicle was seen.

"OK, you boys test this thing you cobbled together and have a look around, but no one is to cross it!" They all nodded. "Also, when will this defensive metal barrier be ready?"

The technicians looked at each other. No one knew the answer. "Sir, it's still on the drawing board. It might take weeks..."

"I don't care. Get it done in a week, or I'll find someone who can. We are exposed as long as we can't block this thing from this side!" Sanders stormed out, not wanting to hear their complaints.

* * *

He still had some time, so he decided to check on a matter he liked. Entering the detention area, he saw the guards at the door he was aiming for. After the salutes, he entered to see the captured One, still restrained and in probably a lot of pain. He was tied to the chair, still, and had a gag that kept his mouth open. Currently one of his people was playing dentist with him. And not in a good way.

"Sir!" They all stopped what they were doing.

"At ease." He saw how Cavil looked at him. Pure rage. "He still not talking?" They all shook their heads. "Well, at least your having fun. And learning Cylon physiology at the same time." He picked a tooth from the tray they were on. "I wonder, do they grow back? You don't have some shark DNA in there, do you?"

Cavil didn't even bother to do anything any longer. He was exhausted.

"Sir, we do have some good news. Seems that the Eight known as Boomer is cooperating, well, as much as she can remember anyway. The others... well ,they are arguing amongst themselves." The chief interrogator reported.

"Good. I'll have a look at the report later. Right now I have more pressing matters to attend to. Stop this, clean him up and send him to the doctors. They'll probably argue again how we treat him."

He left the interrogation room. As he was about to leave the holding area, the lift he was going to, opened and several MP's exited... with a prisoner.

"Well, well." Sanders said with a smile on his face. It was the other One, from Caprica. "Welcome, John Cavil. I know your model hates that name, so I'll be using it a lot."

The One responded. "I don't mind. I don't care, actually. Can I guess if the others are already here?"

Sanders smile increased. "Oh yeas. My people just had a nice session with the other One wa captured. I'm sure you'll love it too."

"I can imagine." Was the sarcastic response. "Let me talk to my people first, then I'll consider your 'generous' offer."

An MP hit him with his rifles back on the head. "You don't get to make decisions, toaster!"

Sanders raised his hand. "Stand down. I'll humour you." He signalled the guards. "Take him to his 'luxury' sweet. There he can think about it."

As they left, he finally entered the lift again. He began hating these lifts. He'd been using them for so much this past week... what he wouldn't give for a simple walk in a park right now. Baltar got his time off. And how did he use it? Women and booze... That man has no shame.

* * *

Once he arrived on the officers deck, he saw the increased amount of civilian security detail. No doubt for the president. As he reached the door to the conference room and passed all the security checks, he saw Baltar... arguing with whom he knew as Dr. Justus. Oh great. The two wannabe alphas were having a cock fight.

"How did you get here?"

"My question exactly, Baltar!"

"I'm the head researcher here. And I was told you would say no."

"Well... Aimi is convincing." He gave Baltar a smirk, letting him know what he meant with that.

"You mean you and..."

"Yep, one of the few who didn't fall for your BS."

"But she fell for your BS?"

Justus kept smiling.

"Oh, just bite me!"

"I believe that's what Aimi said to me that night..."

Before this could escalate, Sanders intervened. "Both of you, shut it and get in. Were late as it is."

"And you are?" Justus inspected sanders. "Oh, another military gorilla." Justus still smiled. Baltar however got silent. He was on Sanders bad side before, he knew better, now.

And Sanders did grab Justus by the arm and began twisting it. "I'm the gorilla who can get you the same VIP treatment our Cylon prisoners are getting. I'm Nagalas unofficial Nr. 2." He let him go. "I'm the one who can make people disappear. Don't forget that." Justus said nothing else "And, since you did sign it to be here, you DO work for Baltar, like it or not."

Justus was about to storm out, but remember what Furuya told him. She was cryptic. But the 'this will change the Colonies' part got him to listen. "Fine. I'll play along."

"Good little lab monkey." Sanders returned the previous insult and went by him. While Sanders just made Justus shit list, Baltar was still Nr. 1 there.

In the room everyone else was already ready. The round table had these computer interfaces and a large screen in the back where sanders, Baltar and Livia will have their representations.

As Sanders passed Nagala, his CO stopped him. "You are late. And what was that about?"

"Sir, just checked on the other 2 'things' and as for this just now... I had to put Baltar in his place once, I'm not going to let another Baltar get away with it. discipline is something they really lack."

"Geniuses usually do. Take your seat." He did as ordered, as did Justus and Baltar. The doors closed and the lights dimmed. "Now, I thank you all for coming. This is a need to know briefing that even I don't know everything about. Only the basic. I hope I don't have to tell everyone that this is an above top secrets briefing and anyone talking about it outside Picon fleet HQ, with the exception of me or madam president, can be prosecuted for treason. Got it!?" everyone nodded. That speech made the civilians in the room, minus Laura, understand the severity of the situation. Nagala put his identification card into a slot on the desk, as did all the others. The civilians got new ones made just for this occasion. The screen activated with the writing 'Eyes only' on it. "Now, why don't we start at the beginning." He looked at Livia, who gulped. She hated being first. And still not knowing everything that was going on!

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, deep space, same time**

The Daedalus was waiting, here in the middle of nowhere.

On the bridge, Sheppard and the ship's commander were looking at the sensor data.

"Hope this works." Sheppard remarked.

"It should. This is a hit and retreat operation anyway." Responded Caldwell. In space, a hyperspace window opened and a fleet of Wraith ships began emerging from it. When they were done, 18 hive ships and the same amount of cruisers and destroyers entered a formation.

"Damn, they really build them big, don't they?" Sheppard half joked.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, but things changed in my life and... I really lacked the motivation to keep on writing after all that time. Now... I will try to post the next chapter to Change fate within this month. The next chapter for this story... probably not.**

 **Anyway, next time: The Colonials learn of the messy history and Kara returns to Bill. But will he say yes?**

 **Next chapter To change fate: Earth keeps on improving, Bill get's to know his new ship and Lee on the Kursk sees true power.**


	7. What have we stepped into?

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter seven: What have we stepped into?**

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Wraith fleet FTL break location, Daedalus bridge**

Colonel Steven Caldwell stood from his command chair to join colonel Sheppard at the observation window. "This is not good."

"We knew about the 18 hive's, but the support ships make it worse." John muttered.

Caldwell returned to his chair to activate the ship's comm systems. "Colonel Carter, whenever you're ready."

On the ventral part of the ship a structure was attached, almost as long as the Daedauls itself. Held to the ship via quickly assembled pylons as well as a large extension cable to power it.

 _"ZPM is charged and we have a link. The firing chamber is charged. We're ready."_

Switching to another channel, Caldwell kept an eye on the outside. "Dr. Novak, status?"

 _"Sir, we have a lock and armaments are ready to detonate after 10 seconds. But I have to tell you, Hermoid is not happy about this..."_

"I'm well aware of that doctor. Deploy at your discretion. Prioritize the hive's, leave the escorts to us." Caldwell shut the comm off. "Major Marks, charge the weapon, but hold fire until they engage us or our first strike is over."

"Roger that sir."

"Emm, sir..." Sheppard pointed out to the fleet. "I think they know we're here."

"The colonel is right, fleet is breaking formation." Captain Cooper confirmed Sheppard's observation. Just then 2 hive's went up in explosions.

Caldwell was back at the window with Sheppard. "Helm, full reverse, but keep us aimed at them. Let's buy time."

Sheppard nodded in agreement. This was a stalling tactic, they couldn't win this one anyway. Again, 2 explosions destroyed 2 more hives. "That's four, sir."

"Good." Caldwell returned to his chair again. "Novak, can you speed up the deployment?"

" _Sir, we're doing 2 at a time... we can't go faster..."_

2 more explosions followed. But the destroyers and cruisers were closing in. They only had a minute left before they were in weapons range.

 _"Sir! We have a problem! They deployed counter-measures! We can't get a beam in target lock anymore!"_

Caldwell stopped himself from responding with a curse. "Try to counter their counter-measures." He looked at major Marks, who was already waiting for the confirmation.

In space the added device at the bottom of the ship glowed green. Seconds later, it opened fire with the ship-killer weapons system, cutting 2 cruisers in half and hitting the hive behind them. But the hive was still intact, if heavily damaged.

"Sir, first shot done, weapon recharging." But Marks could not continue with that line as the ship began shaking. "Sir, first destroyers entered weapons range. We're under fire. Plus at least 200 darts are engaging us."

"Evasive maneuvers, but keep us pointed at them. Shield status?" Caldwell ask for the update.

"Holding at 90%."

"Caldwell to Carter, can you boost the shields with the ZPM some more?"

 _"Sir, the ZPM is busy charging the ship-killer weapon right now. We're giving you what we can spare."_

Again the beam of green energy fired, blasting thru a destroyer and strafing a cruiser, cutting it's 'wing' off.

" _Sir, Hermoid said there is no way to counter the counter-measures."_

Dr. Novak's update was the worst news he could get. The tactical situation was going from bad to worse. ZPM or not, they could not stay here for much longer. After the final shot from the beam weapon was done, Caldwell made his decision. "Marks, separate us from the firing chamber and arm it. Once done, we're getting out of here."

The firing chamber from the ship-killer satellite was salvaged from a unusable satellite wreck that they scavenged for spare parts. This main power and firing chamber... they found this use for it. The Daedalus dumped the satellite part and turned 180 from the Wraith fleet. And right on time, as now at least 3 hives were also engaging them on top of a dozen cruisers, destroyers and hundreds of darts. The Tau'ri ship entered hyperspace, letting the Wraith lick their wounds. The fourth hive that had just arrived, changed course to inspect the weapon that was just dumped. It began positioning itself to take the relatively small part into its port hangar. It got no further, as a naquadah enhanced nuke went off, taking both the weapon and the hive out.

On the bridge, the detonation was confirmed, as Carter joined them. "Sorry we couldn't do more, sir." Sam began apologizing. Trying to help in Atlantis now that the Milky way galaxy was a bit quieter and taking the work load from McKay was her idea, but this mission did not go as planned.

"No worries. 6 hives confirmed, a dozen support ships and who knows what we just destroyed with that ruse. Better than nothing." Caldwell was also not happy, but he'd take what he could. "Let's contact Atlantis and give them an update. Helm, set a course there, top speed."

* * *

 **Daedalus, mess hall, 10 minutes later**

John was taking a break and a meal. Looking outside the window and seeing the blue vortex of hyperspace was a bit... calming for him.

"Can I join you?" Sam asked with a tray of her own.

"Sure, go ahead."

"So... the meatballs any good here?"

"Not really. Standard military stuff. I prefer Atlantis."

After both of them took a bite, John continued the conversation. "How'd Weir take it?"

"What?"

"Our failure?"

"Oh, well, we couldn't win anyway..."

"You know what I mean. We underperformed. And I know Rodney can't give me a straight answer if even one satellite will be operational by the time they arrive, let alone all 5 we know we can fix. We only have the Daedalus here, Atlantis has 30% drone capacity, since we can't deplete Earth too much and we only have one more ship-killer firing chamber to beef this ship up again. So our chances are not that great. With the exception that with 3 ZPM's powering Atlantis, we can drag a siedge out for years. So, as you can see, we're all a bit worried."

Sam swallowed her food and nodded. "One correction. The Apollo and Phoenix were repaired 3 days ago. Ahead of schedule. They are already stocked and on their way here, powered up with 2 ZPM's for the trip."

"Still, 3 ships against their armada..."

"I know, but we have to make do with what we got."

Silence followed for a while.

"Heard Mitchell is taking over SG-1."

"Yes. Approached me to 'get the old band together'."

John smiled. "Yeah, he's just like me. I'd say do it. Look what you guys did together."

"I don't know... Daniel has thrown himself into work... to." she sighed. "It hasn't been easy for him."

"I can imagine."

* * *

 **Flashback, Earth,** **Colorado Springs** **,** **August 20** **,** **2004**

Jack, Tea'c and Sam were there for him... for support. But this was a hard walk for Daniel.

The coroner asked Daniel to follow him to the morgue. To identify the body. When the Trust didn't get their way, they made you pay, one way or another. Teal'c was off the hook, but Daniel paid the price. He always thought she was safe here. That the Goa'uld couldn't reach her here. But now she died by human hands. People who were as vile and malevolent as the Goa'uld.

Because he stood his ground to them. Because he would not cave under their demands. But they found another way to make him understand.

Outside the morgue, Sam, Jack and Teal'c could hear his sorrow. His cries. His weeping.

"Those sons of bitches." Jack said in rage. "I swear, I'm killing Kinsey for this."

"Sir... The Trust is fragmented. It might not have been him at all."

"Like I care!" He hissed back. "The glows are off! We do this their way. They send one of us to the morgue, we do the same to 10 of their guys!" He tried to calm himself. "And they went after T as well, plus 5 of my guys who were on security detail at Daniel's home are in body bags as well. That piece of human garbage has had this coming for a long time! We save the world god know how many times and this is the thanks we get?"

Teal'c agreed. "I agree with O'Neill. We have to do something. You two now more than any other are in danger. Your families included. I decided to cancel my attempt at living with earthlings. But the both of you..." He went silent as a cop approached.

It was Pete Shanahan, who went to hug Sam. "God... I'm so sorry for your friend."

"Thanks' Pete."

"Look, I pulled some strings at the department and..." Sam put her hand on his mouth.

"This is above your pay grade. I mean it. They can get anyone. Probably even the president if he steps on their feet. We'll handle this."

"Sam, I..."

"Look, junior." Jack butted in. "Listen to her. We'll handle this. If you want to do something... make sure your people stay out of our way."

Shanahan understood. "Off the book's stuff?"

Sam just nodded. "As off the books as it gets."

The doors of the morgue opened. Daniel's eyes were read, and his cheeks still wet. He held his glasses in his hands so tightly he crushed them.

"Sha're, they..."

"Hey, hey..." Jack went to comfort him. "It'll be all right." He tried to be... not himself and be helpful to a friend in need. "We'll get them, Daniel. I promise you, we'll get them."

Daniel considered Jack his best friend. a pain in the ass, but a friend none the less. "We... we were trying to have a child... Sha're wanted a family..."

"Oh god..."

"We already picked the names... Catherine for a girl... and Charlie for a boy..."

Jack understood better than anyone how that felt. And he now also understood something else... If they had a boy, Daniel would have named him in honour of Jack's deceased son. If things weren't the way they were, he would have been touched. But hearing his deceased son's name again... He swore he'd start digging graves.

Sam couldn't hold her tears back anymore as well. Only Teal'c remained motionless. "I already said so, but I agree with the colonel. We do this my peoples way now." Was his only response. Which meant taking little prisoners in the Jaffa language. Good thing Pete didn't know what was meant with that.

* * *

 **Cheyenne Mountain, 1 hour later**

Raised voices could be heard from Hammond's office. Then shouting followed.

"Sir, they can't get away with this!"

"And they won't, Jack! I had a talk with the president himself and he agrees. The Trust went too far this time and the Oversight committee is making resources available to hunt them down once and for all."

"And all it took was for my best friend to lose his wife!"

"Look Jack..."

"No sir! I had it with the bureaucratic BS. You know as well as I do that in the end they'll just find a scapegoat somewhere to hang. That's not good enough! Not this time!"

Hammond remained cool. He stood up and went around O'Neill's desk he was currently occupying to look O'Neill directly into the eyes. "I understand your rage, Jack. I feel the same way. And believe me, if the situation were reversed, I'd be yelling here as well. That, and because we're friends, is the reason I'm not having you court-martialled right now. Losing our cool won't solve anything." Jack resisted from responding to that. "Take some time off. Let the authorities handle this. As much as you hate to hear this, but problems on Earth can't be solved by gun point. Not all of them at least." He returned to his desk. "Look. Dr. Jackson is one of the most vital people on this planet and it's defence. His wife's murder stirred up a hornet's nest in the international community that known's about the SGC. The Trust may have dug their own graves by this stunt." He massaged his skull. "What has me worried is what they got from that translation. Why they would go so far as to commit murder."

"Like I care. When I find them, I won't bother to ask." He paced back and forth for a while. "When do I get my office back, sir?"

"The president asked me to take over until you cool off, Jack. Can't have the head of the SGC doing something illegal. I'm also here to make sure you don't do that."

"So your here to keep an eye on me and the team?"

"Something like that. The SG missions are still yours to handle, but the base is mine for now."

As Jack reached for the door to leave the stopped. "You should know one thing sir. I have little family left here. Sam a bit more, Daniel almost nothing... but you. They already tried with your grandchildren once. I'd stay alert. These pricks just won the limbo competition by going as low as one can go."

* * *

 **Flashback end. Daedalus, mess hall.**

"Always pisses me off when I hear that story." John responded. "How's the Trust situation now?"

"We got most of the leadership. General O'Neill was right. Kinsey was neck deep in the organisation."

"Hmm... at least until he became useless and they dumped him in the river. But they are still out there, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately. Down, but not out completely."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, prisoner complex, same time**

Cavil was sitting in his cell, still in chains. Looks like his model was extra restrained. He wondered what his brother did to get this kind of attention. Currently he was just listening on what the others were talking about, shouting from cell to cell. He could only guess this was allowed so that the humans might hear something important. The doors to his neighbouring cell opened up, by the sounds of it. As they closed, he heard the sound of spitting in the cell next to his.

"Frakers." Chuckle. "Keep it up. I remember everything. One day... my meat bag friends, one day..."

So the other One was just returned to his cell. "Had a bad day, brother?"

"Oh, they put you next to me. How original. To listen if we say something."

"Probably."

He spat again. "I hate this body. Who's bright idea was it to give us pain receptors?"

"You know who's. Why all the spitting?"

"I lost half of my teeth when they were trying to get me to talk."

"Ah, that explains it."

"What the frak are you so calm!? Your next!"

"Yes, but it's not the pain that will be that has me bothered, brother. It's the waiting for it that is annoying."

"Frak, I forgot. You're the pragmaticall one of us."

"Call it what you will. The irony is that whoever orchestrated this has a sense of humour. And irony."

"What are you talking about? Did your programming break already?"

"No, brother. I mean whatever higher power that interfered in our plan."

"Oh great... you going to start reciting Two now? There is NO GOD!"

"God, angel, higher power... call it whatever you want. You have to admit that the chances of that phenomenon occurring right when we were on the brink of victory... are astronomical. And in cases of that..."

"THERE IS NO GOD! If there was one, I'd say that god is a mean child that was stepping on ants, and we were the ants!"

"You know, your rage will be the end of you one day. You'll get a heart attack."

"Another reason to get rid of these bodies. Such a defective design. And I'd welcome that right now to..."

"We're out of resurrection range." All he heard afterwards was cursing and more cursing. A few more minutes passed until he got another response.

"Should we get out of here, I'm having you and all the other models BOXED!"

"Well, something else to look forward to, besides having a dental appointment."

"I really hate you!"

* * *

 **Expedition fleet, 4 light-years from Zeus twins, 50 minutes later**

They managed to shake their pursuers. Now was the time to inspect the fleet for any radiation damage, get some maintenance going, let the raptors out to scout the surrounding space... and Saul finally pestered Bill to going to bed. 3 minutes ago the raptors from the salvage mission arrived, ahead of schedule. Saul let the CIC in Gaeta's hands and went to the hangar bay with Lee, who finally woke up himself.

As the final Raptor was being lowered with the lifts into the hangar, the first raptor was already being unloaded.

"Helo!" Saul barked to get his attention. Salutes being done, Saul demanded a report. "And by the way, get Starbuck out here!"

Helo gulped. "Em... sir."

"What!? Tell Kara to haul her ass out here and present the report, like yesterday!"

"Sir... she's not with us."

Lee, hearing that, thought there was a fire fight and she was a casualty." Karl... is she..."

"No, she's OK, I think..."

"You think!? You THINK!? Where the FRAK is she!?" Saul yelled so that everyone in the hangar stopped what they were doing.

"Emm... she went with the Cylon rebels... sir."

You could hear a pin drop. "WHAT?!"

"Sir, she went..."

"I heard you the first time! What does that mean!?"

Karl cursed. Kara owned him, big time. He issued the preliminary report. Telling the XO everything that happened. Lee face palmed as the colonel just got angrier and his veins got bigger. But he didn't explode again.

"That Starbuck..." He began pacing back and forth. "I swear I'll nail her ass to the wall for this stunt." He turned around and went into Helo's face. "And you just let her do that?" He hissed.

Gulp. "Sir, she was mission leader and outranked me..."

"That's it, keep hiding behind your excuses..."

"Sir..." Lee interrupted this 'talk'. "May I?"

"Why not..." He stormed out. "I want a full report in 20 minutes... cursed Starbuck and her crazy ass..."

When he was gone, everyone exhaled. "God's Karl, what did Kara do this time? And why?"

Karl went into detail this time as the rest of the hangar went back to work.

Once he was done, he waited for Lee's response.

"For once I agree with the XO. That was reckless... but that's Starbuck any way you slice it, so it can't be helped. OK, where are the nukes and data storage device?"

Karl motioned him to the larger container and the small box. "Here, sir."

"OK... You get a shower, then come back so we can write a proper briefing. I'll have the chief's people inspect the nukes, make sure they can't detonate on us. I'll..." He picks up the small box. "Take this to Lt. Gaeta."

"Sir, Kara advised me to have that thing checked for viruses..."

"I know. That was the plan anyway. I'm not stupid Helo."

* * *

 **Galactica CIC, 15 minutes later**

Saul was currently at the dradis station, hovering over Felix, who was studying something on the data feed from the alien computer. Lee just walked in after debriefing the raptor crews. He delivered that database from the Cylons first thing, then went back to do the rest. No point in making the XO angrier than necessary.

"You sure about that?" Saul asked Felix.

"Can't be sure of anything, sir. We are dealing with alien hardware here, but this is also a long range comm device so..."

"Fine, show me where..." Saul pushed himself from the console and went to the planning table. Felix followed and brought a star map with him. Lee joined him and handed Saul a stack of papers.

"The reports, major?"

"Yes sir. Karl is finishing his as we speak."

"Good."

Felix arrived and spread the map on the planning table. He began searching. "Sir... if that computer is right, the signal should originate from somewhere around there..." He marked the area with a red circle. "About 2 jumps from here."

"Right in the middle of nowhere."

"Seems like it."

Lee felt out of the loop. "Care to fill me in?"

"That damn alien crap assumingly detected some signal from this spot."

"To be precise..." Gaeta responded to the colonels crude description of the situation. "It detected a short range signal it identified as an emergency beacon."

Lee now joined the discussion. "Why didn't we pick it up?"

"Same exotic faster than light particles that comm device uses for short range communication. Our equipment doesn't detect it."

Saul took the marker and began making a plan on the map. "Frak, we'd still not know frak if it weren't for that alien crap. Major, can you..." He noticed Karl joining them. "Well, look who graced us with their presence. The report?" Karl handed it over. "Anyway, where were we... ah yeh. Apollo. I want you to lead a raptor flight there. Take a peek and report back. Whatever it is, we have to remain cautious. If it's the aliens we can't get spotted. Or let the toasters know about it."

"Understood sir." Lee saluted and left.

"Now all we can hope for is that Bill won't have a spasm after YOU..." He looked at Helo. "Tell him of Starbucks brain dead plan."

Dee stood up and rushed to Felix, whispering into his hear.

"They sure?" He asked her.

"Yes. 100%." They both looked at the dradis screens above the planning table.

"Care to inform the acting commander!?" Saul once again barked.

"Sir... the laboratory began decrypting the Cylon database... it's clean. But... the first piece of data decoded was marked as a priority by that... Sharon. It was apparently that device." Felix pointed to the white device that was added to the dradis console a week prior to the attack.

"What of it?"

"Sir, we still don't know how the Cylons managed to find us in that cloud and near the white dwarf. Apparently these devices are short range transmitters that the infiltrator Cylons marked our ships with in the case if there would be survivors." Dee explained what the laboratory people just explained to her after they decoded that first part.

Saul now really started to get red in the face. "Mr. Gaeta, get a team here and remove that thing. Dee, contact the fleet and get them up to speed. Send them the picture of this so they can find and destroy theirs." They both nodded. "Any idea how many there were?"

"Not entirely, but apparently, according to the rebel Cylons, only ships the size of a Valkyrie or bigger were marked."

"Great... we got tagged. No wonder they knew." Saul then remembered their previous missions. How lucky they were that these tags didn't alert the toasters to their presence and mess the missions up." Dee, get to it. Not you Gaeta. Any idea why they would only use short range transmitters?"

"Probably for detection purposes." 3 engineers arrived with a ladder and took the thing off. They handed Felix the portable scanner. "As I suspected. Even with this scanner, we only detected the weak wireless waves since we now know what to look for. A stronger, long range signal would have been spotted by us."

"Clever frakers. Get that thing dismantled." He saluted Felix and dismissed him. Turning to Karl, he continued. "Get some rack time. You need it." He dismissed him as well.

"Sir, major Adama's raptor team is ready to launch." Dee updated the XO.

"Good. Remind them to launch and to ONLY peek!"

She forwarded the orders. On the dradis screen, Saul watched as the 3 raptors blinked out of existence.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, briefing room, same time**

For more than an hour Livia had the 'honour' to present the most boring part of this briefing. A crossover of the book of Pyhtia, her own research and clues from all over the colonies as well as this new database she still didn't know where it came from. And she could see that half of the room was bored already. Only because Nagala and the president shut the few whiners, Cain and Baltar included, was there no one complaining right now that she finished.

"Thank you, priestess." Laura encouraged her with politeness and a smile. Turning to her new personal manager who now replaced Billy, since he was assigned other tasks, she ordered her to write her dictate down. "Make a note to get more resources for the religious circle. They've been hit hard with all these scandals lately."

"Will do. Will help with the religious voters in 5 months as well." Tory Foster remarked and made the mental note.

Livia took her seat again. All she basically did was tell the know history again with some weird parts. Sanders stood up and went to the screen. He grabbed the remote and cleared his throat. "As nice as that was, all you are going to hear now is truly NOT to be mentioned outside this room." He tapped the remote to change the picture to the expedition fleet. "As you all known, an expedition fleet was sent to out into unknown space under the command of admiral William Adama. The public reason is to find Cylon bases. The real reason was to find Kobol." He changed the picture of the drawings of Kobol from the book of Pythia. "And now we know Kobol exists."

"How?" Admiral Rhode asked. Everyone was curios. well, those that didn't know yet.

"The captured Cylons. They have fractured." The picture switched to Boomer. "She was the first to break. Once her sleeper program broke." The image changed again, to space time coordinates. "That and Baltar's research found the exact location of Kobol. That's the good news. The bad news, the toasters know where it is as well."

Cain entered the conversation. "And if they nuke it?"

Nagala responded. "We can't do much about that right now. We can't spare more forces."

"The fleet admiral is correct... but..." Sanders once again changed the image to the ship in their hangar. "The expedition fleet has already paid in dividend several times over. But not all for the good. This ship on the screen was found on a barren planet with a thin atmosphere, next to a base dug in a mountain. And both are neither Colonial or Cylon in origin."

The room became visibly more tense.

Admiral Lennox was the first to respond. "You mean what Adama asked you about before he shipped off... he hit pay dirt!?"

Sanders now put the remote down. "Yes. This ship that is currently secure in our hangar, is as we now know, a Goa'uld designed Tel'tak transport ship, that was probably build by human slave labour."

Justus whispered to Baltar. "He's joking, right?" Baltar did not respond. "Right?" Still nothing. So he turned to his other colleagues. "Really guys?" Furuya nodded. Justus got paler. Real intelligent alien life... and he signed that damn contract! Wait a minute! "Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Sanders was not in the mood for more shit from him.

"Is that why the military is buying all the prometheon sources in the colonies?"

Sanders smirked as the dime dropped for everyone else. "Smart lab monkey."

"But... if that stuff is useful..."

"Doctor..." Laura intervened. "For the time being, any and all prometheon mining and refining is limited to the military needs only, until I and Nagala say otherwise."

"Not that the civilian sector could do much with it anyway. Even we are still in the process of understanding how to refine it." Sanders eyed Baltar.

"Our top priority, sir." Baltar played ball. He knew that his health was better off if he did.

"Saying that, I'll leave the technical details to Baltar. I'm going to go historical now as well, but far less boring as the priestess was. Many of you will not like what I'll say, but as far as we know, it's the truth." He took the remote again. The face of an old man appeared. "This man is known as Ma'chello. We have a lot to thank him for. And he will probably never know it." Sanders went to explain how that base was Ma'chellos. How his world was conquered and suffered. How he fought a guerrilla style war for over a century. And how now the Colonies reaped the reward for his research. That they stumbled on by sheer accident! But he left the names of the conquerors out purposely.

"But... how did he get around all the time?" Justus once again interrupted Sanders.

"With this." Sanders changed the image again, to that of the Stargate. "This and the dialling device, which was recently dug up on Gemenon, are currently sorted in a secure storage room. The ring itself was in the temple of the Order of the Lords, where our young priestess..." He smiled at Livia. "Observed the ring activate and release a shockwave." That word got everyone's attention. "Yes, the same one that knocked out the Cylons."

"Is it a weapon?"

"Who build it?"

"Why has the religious order kept this from the military!?"

The questions came out like machine gun fire. Nagala slammed the table. "Quiet! Sanders, please continue."

"Right. First off, to explain what this is, I'll have to go back a bit further. Also, the technical part is left for Baltar. And all this info is from Ma'chellos research. So keep that in mind." He explained the 4 great races, or as much as they knew about them. The Stargates. The power vacuum left in the galaxy filled by the Goa'uld. The discovery of Earth by the Goa'uld. How humans became the favourite host and slave race of the parasites. How Earth was the birthplace of humanity and the snakes spread humanity all across the galaxy.

Half of the people in the room had pale faces. Some were ready to vomit. So to give them a break, Sanders stopped. "Any questions?" Many hands went up. Including Justus. And Sanders indulged him. "Yes?"

"Emm, have you been able to dial the ring, gate or whatever you want to call it? As you explained it, there are probably millions of these gates out there."

"As far as we know, there are, but remember the amount of symbols on the ring. As Baltar suggested dialling blind would be a waste of time. At least now we know how it does the dialling process. But to answer your original question, yes. We have successfully dialled the planet with that base. But it's for now a one way trip, since we don't have the address for the Cyranuss cluster." He pointed at Cain.

"Where did that shockwave come from? Who saved us? Helped us?"

All eyes turned to Sanders again. "That is the one billion cubit question. We simply don't know. But Nagala and I agree, that it was probably not something intended to save us."

Laura now joined in. "You mean... it was a fluke? We simply had dumb luck of timing?"

No one liked that thought. That simply thru dumb luck were they still there. "Perhaps not entirely..." Livia interrupted.

"What do you mean, priestess?" Laura asked her back.

"Well, according to the book of Pythia, he who was judged by god told our ancestors to keep the ring hidden and safe. If he hadn't told us that..."

"Wait..." Baltar pinched his nose. "He who was judged by god? Why didn't I see this before! Don't names have a meaning in the older languages? I mean Gaius means to rejoice..."

"Fits your character then." Sanders remarked.

"And if I recall my history teaching... isn't Daniel the name of he who was judged by god?" He finished his train of thought.

Livia actually after a long time, smiled again. "Daniel. It is written that he came thru the portal. Daniel..."

"So we know that a guy named Daniel told our ancestors to keep the ring safe. Great. That both proves nothing and helps us exactly zero, since he is long dead." Cain basically pointed out the obvious.

"Cain's outburst aside, she has a point. So I'll continue. To the 2 important and not nice parts. The tactical situation. And the names."

Most of the people in the room didn't understand what he meant with that remark, but they didn't like the sound of it. The screen changed again. To 2 pictures. One of the drawing of the exodus of the 'Lords' from Kobol as depicted in the book of Pythia, the other from the database from Ma'chello's research. In both cases a flying pyramid ship was seen.

"This is as we now know, the primary capital ship of the Goa'uld navy, identified as a Ha'tak class combat vessel. And we now also know, it was used to keep our ancestors in check on Kobol, as you can see in this drawing that originated from the book of Pythia. It also implies that members of the Order of the Lords knew about this and kept it a secret from everyone, including the military, for centuries." He looked at Livia. "We only know now because the courage of some members in that Order that came forward. And not all of them are with us any longer." Livia lowered her head, remembering her old mentor.

"So... let's assume this drawing and the database are correct..." Cain responded a bit sceptical. "How does it look, tactically?"

"Not good." Sanders continued. "The Goa'uld empire is feudal in its political organization. The highest rank any Goa'uld can achieve is called System lord. In context, it can be regarded as a large dictator with several thousand systems under his control with a fleet of thousands to tens of thousands ships and millions of troops. But to control a territory of such size, they promote underlings to positions of power, like a governor, admiral or something like that, but have to stay wary since those same underlings may backstab them at some point in time. And the so called council of System Lords periodically meets to discuss matters and throw weak members out and promote new rising stars. But they rarely cooperate, unless it is to respond to an outside threat a single one of them couldn't handle. But the good news is that they regularly fight amongst each other. According to the data, thru the millennia some have fallen and others have risen. So they waste time and resources fighting each other."

"There is one advantage to this." Lennox corrected him. "They are always combat ready, their troop battle hardened and... this constant competition drives innovation. Perhaps that's why they're so advanced?"

Sanders shook his head. "Not really. According to Ma'chello, they are true parasites. They innovate little on their own, but steal tech from other sources. Their tech is based on what the Ancients left behind after their exodus. and that parasitic nature was also why they wanted to turn Ma'chello into a host after he was captured." Sanders changed the picture to the drawing of Ares. "Which brings me to the least desirable part of my briefing. You all know who this is?"

"Ares, the lord of war." Galatos answered first.

"Yes." Sanders got a real serious face. "And unfortunately, a Goa'uld System lord who attacked Ma'chello's home world." Once again the room was about to erupt in a debate, but Nagala pre-emptively slammed his hand on the table. Sanders sighed. He pressed the remote to show them the translated text from Ma'chello's log. The same one he, Nagala, Adama and others had already red. "Yes boys and girls, it is what you think it is. Please read this. Then complain." This would not be easy. He would let them take all the time they needed to read it all. After they would be done, he would continue.

* * *

 **Unknown location, deep space, 4 minutes later**

3 raptors blinked into existence. Lee was in the leading raptor on the co-pilot's seat. "Everyone here?"

"Yes sir. final jump complete." The pilot reported, then turned to the REO of the raptor. "What's the story?"

The dradis screen beeped. "We have something on the edge, course 018 mark 101."

The raptors adjusted course and began accelerating to that location.

"This is in the middle of nowhere!" The pilot complained. "Who would..."

"Focus. It can be any number of reasons, including a stranded ship." Lee reminded him. He squinted his eyes." There! I see something."

"Got it, sir." The pilot adjusted course again. as they got closer, they recognised the thing from Ma'chello research.

"A fraking Cheops class warship." Lee muttered. "Start taking images."

"Already on it." The REO responded. "Looks adrift. It's in an uncontrolled slow spin."

"Yeah... let's hope it really is dead." Lee unstrapped himself and went to the rear. "Can you get the camera to zoom in more?"

"We're at 500 times zoom. Can go more, but the resolution will be awful."

"Do it." As they got a closer image, Lee saw what he was searching for. "Battle damage." He smirked.

"So... is that good or bad for us?"

"Depends. If we wanted it intact to get home, bad. If we want maximum chance of no survivors so we can inspect it and take what we can, a good thing." He returned to the front and grabbed the wireless. "Raptor 002 and 006, return to the fleet and issue a report that begins with the following sentence: 'Get a salvage team here as well as the marinestar. We may have found something.' End quote. Then transmit the images on a secure channel. Eyes only. Copy?"

 _"Understood, sir. We're spooling up the FTL now. Will you remain and continue the scouting?"_

"Affirmative. If it wakes up, we return, otherwise, we'll get closer and gather data..."

The REO interrupted him. "Sir, I think we should send this as well..." An image of a symbol on the hull. "Isn't this the symbol of Zeus?"

Frak. So this ship belonged to... him. The crew will start asking questions. They know about aliens now, but who they were was still a kept secret... for as long as that will hold. "Yes, send that as well."

 _"Will do sir. Good luck. Be back ASAP."_

As the 2 raptors blinked out of existence, Lee tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Get us in closer, but keep the FLT warm, just in case."

* * *

 **Expedition fleet, Galactica CIC, 5 minutes later**

"Sorry to do this to you Bill, I know you probably just fell asleep..."

"Forget about it, Saul... couldn't sleep anyway. Too much on my mind. And it was a good thing you woke me." He was just briefed on the situation. An alien signal, Cylons tagging the colonial ships and Kara being herself. He was beginning to question his decision of putting her in charge of that mission.

"Lee should have arrived there by now?"

"Yeah... let's hope our plan in dumping some of those beacons in asteroid fields or planetary orbits will get the toasters off of our ass." Saul grumbled. "Lt. Dualla. Status on the fleet in the search for theses damn things?"

"Sir... the Aurora and Belophron are 40% done with the sweep, the Paris is 70% done, the Phalanx and Atlas are 85% done. The other ships are finished with the sweep and only found the one on the CIC or none at all."

Bill made a mental note to write in his log. They were damn lucky the toasters didn't detect them in the past few missions with these beacons on them. If they had, those operations might have had a much different outcome. Good thing that in this case the machines knack for not taking risks was working against them, since they only used short range beacons that were harder for the Colonials to detect. But now it also made sense. One of those raiders must have picked up the signal when they were playing peek-a-boo in the vicinity of the white dwarf. It also explains why the main toaster force appeared right in the system they found that base. They were probably curious as to why his fleet was there for so long. Again, luck was on their side, since they didn't find what Starbuck stumbled on. And apparently one side decided to make a housecleaning move while doing that.

But from a point of a machine it made sense. They were so methodical up to the point where that miracle threw a wrench into their plan... to even plan to hunt down stragglers and survivors after the genocide. While he held no love for the Cylons, he had to admire their ability to plan ahead and to plan for most things that could go wrong. Well, most things. Who could have predicted that the people the majority of the Colonials were laughing at for centuries, the pragmatical science types who were saying for all those centuries that there is no proof that the Lords exist and the sheer size of the universe makes it impossible that we are alone in it, were right all alonge! Yeah... once this get's out, they would not be laughed at anymore.

Bill remembered something. "And the Athena? She's still docked with us, right?"

"She is, Bill. The CO transmitted the report before you came. They're clean."

"Hmm... guess they didn't tag the civvies. Saul, what's the stat..."

The dradis interrupted him. "Sir, raptor 002 and 006 are back. We have a comm request."

Bill picked up his wired phone. "Connect them to me. This is the admiral, report."

 _"Sir, we're quoting the major here. Get a salvage team here as well as the marinestar. We may have found something."_

"What did you find?"

" _We're transmitting images sir. You'd better see for yourself."_

He and Saul went to Dee's station. And they saw it. "Frak. Is that..."

"It sure is, old friend. And there seems to be battle damage. Perhaps we can salvage something here. I guess Lee wants some help in securing that thing."

"You know we can't send any battlestar until the sweeps are done or we could lead the toasters directly to them."

Bill stroked his chin. "Dee, get me both the marinestar and the Athena, encrypted."

She went to work as Bill took the phone on her work station. "Ready sir."

"Commander Arkhipov, how are your men doing?"

 _"Restless, sir. And bored to tears. Why do you ask?"_

"I have a mission for them, but not your ship. Not until we are sure it's tag free."

 _"Understood sir. What kind of mission."_

"Stay on the line. Captain Ronda, is the Athena jump ready?"

 _"We're ready sir. A bit annoyed that we were so dependent on you all this time. We're ready to un-dock at your command."_

"Good. Your ship has a cargo hold, does it not?"

" _It does sir. Stacked up with supplies and expedition material. All in containers."_

"How many raptors can it hold if empty?"

 _"Emm... about six... if they are as close together as possible. Why?"_

"I'm going to have to ask you to vent your cargo hold. Blow the cargo out into space. We need that room right now."

 _"Em, sir... and the supplies?"_

"You let me worry about that. We'll have raptors collect the containers and redistribute them to the fleet. We need that room for the marinestar's raptors and the marines on them."

 _"Ah, so we're taking a ride with the civvies?"_ Arkhipov asked as he was still on the line. " _Is the Athena bug free?"_

"Yes, exactly why we're sending it. Commander, select the best men you have and fill the Athena up with as many as you can. We'll need the muscle on this mission."

" _I have to ask again, what kind of mission, sir?"_

"Hopefully a salvage operation. If what my son just found is a derelict. If not, your men may have a fire fight on their hands."

 _"Understood sir. Will get right on it."_

"Just remember that whoever you select to handle this mission, my son is still in charge there."

 _"Understood sir."_

 _"I guess I'll get my people to work now as well to vent the cargo, sir."_ Captain Ronda said with a disappointed voice.

Bill hang up. "Nice plan, Bill. Let the civvies work for a change."

"I also want the chief and his best people over there. Dee, can you make copies of your translations of the alien language and get them distributed to the Athena?" She nodded. "Then please do so." He turned to Saul. "Inform the chief. He's going with them."

Saul chuckled. "I'm sure he'll love this..."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, briefing room, same time**

It took some time for the situation to sink in. some read the log of Ma'chello twice already and still had a hard time accepting it. But this made Sander's job easier. "So as you can see, we really stepped into it this time." He returned the image to the Ha'tak. "But the good news is that they don't know we exist."

"And we best keep it that way. Adama and I agree on that." Nagala added.

Justus realized that Nagala just said something he probably didn't want to. "You mean you're in contact with him? How?"

Nagala mentally slapped himself for that slip up. Of course the egghead would notice that. He eyed Sanders and nodded. It was not real damage, they would have told them about the FLT comm system, just not that they were already using it.

Sanders continued. "I'll let Baltar explain that one. Moving on. As you now know from Ma'chello's research, anonymity is our friend right now. If we can get stuff or information we do it. If we risk them detecting us, we don't risk it."

"I have to ask the dumb question. I am not for it, but... wouldn't simply staying here and not go out into the galaxy solve that threat?" Cain asked.

"You forget the Cylons. They don't know what else is out there. And we also can't tell them, for obvious reasons. If they go out and stumble around after we beat them and some manage to survive... we can get an even worse scenario on our doorstep. No, advanced intelligence is the name of the game. And as you saw in that log... we're not the only human civilization out there. And at least Earth seems to be fighting a good fight."

"Earth..." Lennox hissed. "To think that not only it exists... but..."

"This could break the unity of the colonies..." Galatos joined Lennox. "Frak, we wouldn't even need the toasters to break us then."

"Yes... that and our Lords being despots as well..." Cain agred.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I'll cross that bridge when it comes. But let's not fool ourselves here. We were never really that unified. More out of necessity than want." Laura pointed out the one thing no colonial wanted to admit.

The briefing continued. Sanders went thru the current strategy of reverse-engineering any and all tech, including Cylon one, learning the current state of the galaxy, since Ma'chello's log is out of date, hoping Adama can find Kobol intact, that they deal with the Cylons fast, faster then they first hoped to, strategic weaknesses that Sanders saw in Goa'uld tactics, mentality and design, again based o Ma'chello research... how outnumbered they were and outclassed they were. It was becoming more and more clear why they needed to keep a low profile. "But all is not a bleak as it seems. Let's look at the Goa'uld main space fighter, the so called death glider." Once again the image changed. "Now to this thing's strengths. It's hull is made of armour grade prometheon, meaning that our standard viper rounds probably won't do much against it. Even the cockpit has a limited force field to shield it. It has a reaction less engine which means it's flight characteristics are better than our vipers when flying in an atmosphere. Their main weapons are small scale plasma bolts, one per wing. They can one shot our vipers and damage even medium sized ships with them."

"Great. Hope there is good news somewhere in there." Lennox half joked.

"There is. They can't turn for shit, even in space. They lack any thrusters for maneuvering. Their engine forces them to maneuver even in space like a fighter in atmosphere. They accelerate slower than our vipers, but don't need any fuel like ours do, they are powered from the central power plant. Our missiles outrange them, and the larger calibre ones could potentially damage them. Our vipers can probably run circles around them as well. Plus while their weapons are powerful, they were originally not designed for rapid fire and hitting small targets."

"So they can one shot us, but not hit us while we can hit them, but not damage them much? That sums it up?" Cain almost laughed at the absurdity of this. "Am I the only one who finds this stupid? Who designs fighters like that? Now an assault ship like that made for attacking capital ships makes sense, but not a space superiority fighter..."

"Yes... thankfully, the Goa'uld focus far too much on design and aesthetics than on functionality. And they usually gain control thru intimidation. If they face an opponent of equal or greater power, their design has its drawbacks. Speaking of which..." He went on to the Tel'tak from Ma'chello research. Then came the older Cheops design and finally he was back to the Ha'tak. "As for their main capital ship, again, the pyramid design. They seem to have a fetish for it."

"And gold." Aimi remarked.

"How would that stand up to a Mercury right now?" Cain asked the one question every admiral in the room had.

"It would probably win. The Ha'tak that is."

"How, it's not even half the size?" Lennox inquired.

"Tech gap. 60 rapid fire plasma staff cannons would melt even the hardest armour we currently have. Death by a thousand punches. And our own weapons... we don't know how effective they would be against energy shielding. But if we can bypass those... yes the hull is made of prometheon, but not as armour, just regular hull."

"Yes, those windows do make tempting targets..." Galatos smirked. "And if our Mercury's had actual prometheon armour?"

"That... is something for Baltar to answer. Suffice it to say it would improve the odds." Some more back and forth discussion followed about possible scenarios. Finally Sanders reached his final part of his briefing. "Now we get to the slimy part." Once again the image changed, to that of a snake-like looking creature. "I present to you a juvenile Goa'uld."

Different reactions followed. Cain responded first. "That tapeworm... is suppose to be the dominant species in this galaxy?"

"Yes, if you put it that way." Sanders responded. "This is a parasitic life form that can, apparently, take most biological organisms, including us, as hosts, even against our wills. And while we humans are apparently the favourite host race, we were not the first. And that means there might be allies out there besides other humans, theses Goa'uld cousins and the older races."

Yeah, that statement didn't sit well with most of them in the room. Not only WAS there life out there, their Lords were evil and Kobol was NOT the cradle of humanity, but the landscape out there was really messed up. "How could we even trust humans who let their own kind just suffer like that. Or those other snakes!" Lennox said what many were thinking.

"As if Caprica was not neutral for most of the inter-colonial wars, I remind you." Always the school teacher Laura was. "And if the Cylons can have a difference of opinion, why can't these aliens have them as well?" She was trying to keep the peace in the room. Livia worried her more than the others. She saw the young girl breathing hard. Her entire world was now falling apart. She'll have to ask Elosha for support. "Anyway, please continue commander."

"Right. Anyway, we, humans that is, are the main slave labour for these things across the galaxy. As well as the main host race. But they augmented those humans they turned into solders." The image once again changed to the corpses of the Jaffa warriors on the operation table. "Also to add some context, these images were taken in the main biology lab right on this station. These Jaffa humans have these pouches where the Goa'uld larva is inserted into. The purpose being... getting all the physiological improvements a Goa'uld possessed human would get, but remain loyal and easily manipulated."

Galatos leaned forward. "What advantages are we talking about?"

"Strength similar to a skinjob. Double life expectancy, far greater regenerative abilities, almost complete immunity to bio-weapons, resistance to radiation and chemical warfare and no genetic defects." The last part caught Laura's attention.

"Can you elaborate on that some more?"

"Well, the Goa'uld seem to have perfect health and give the same to the host, including the ability to cure genetic flaws and cancer."

Gods... cure cancer. She actually heard it. But to come at such a high price...

"Wait wait..." Justus interrupted them. "Didn't this Ma'chello write that some Goa'uld held the same host for far longer than 200 years?"

"We can assume it has something to do with that sarcophagus device that was mentioned. I mean it could, if we believe the log, revive some from the dead, for frak's sake!" Baltar stopped his 'friend' from stepping on anyone's foot. "If we had that to inspect, we could get some answers."

Laura liked that. At least a possible alternative. She really wasn't ready to do a Faustian pact to get healed.

Some more time passed and all were getting a better picture of the situation. Well, as good as they could, given the limited info they had. "And we would still have zero clue what's out there if... Adama didn't have such damn luck. Anyway, let's wrap up my portion of this briefing." The image changed to a text separated into several parts. "First point. Deal with our Cylon problem. Second point, as stated, we have to stay low and tech up, after we deal with our home made problem. Third point. Secure Kobol. Fourth point... get ring addresses." He sighed. "That's the one real bad thing. We don't know any and lack any idea where to get more."

"On top of that there weren't any star charts or space time coordinates in those logs." Nagala added. "I can understand the need for security and split his work up, but... that only creates us more work..."

"Ma'chello had his war... couldn't really ask him to leave us an entire 'how to' book, sir." Sanders joked. He and the fleet admiral had their ways of talking to each other.

"Still... if that man is still alive..." Laura began devising a plan. "Nagala... would you agree that if we should find him... he should be granted not just sanctuary but any compensation he would demand, as long as he would work for us?"

The military people had their doubts the moment she said it. They would be sceptical of any foreigner, no matter the circumstances. On the other hand... the scientist were interested in that proposal. Well, all but Justus and Baltar. To have someone to overshadow them... not in their book. They even eyed each other, as if to say that on this they were on the same page.

"Personally I would say yes. I can bet his list would include liberating his world, so... if he would provide us with his knowledge and ingenuity... I don't see why not."

"All good and well, sir, madam..." Sanders decided to bring them back to the here and now. "That is even harder without the ring addresses or a map of the galaxy... even the surrounding space."

"Agreed. But no matter what... I want you to add one more point to that priority list."

"And that is, sir?"

"Get someone from out there with knowledge about science, tech, navigation... frak, I'd take a ship's cook at the moment... just someone who knows more than we do about anything out there."

"I take you mean by force if necessary?"

"That too, if it should come to that..." He turned on his seat back to the table." I think your done, commander?"

"Am, sir. That's me done." Sanders went back to his seat.

"Now, Dr. Baltar, you're up. The floor is yours." Nagala encouraged Gaius to start with his part. "Also, keep it brief. No self aggrandizing, just the meat and potatoes. And your plans for the immediate future."

Baltar took his notes and went to the screen, taking the remote. This was it to show how vital he will be to the brass. And perhaps restore his reputation again.

* * *

 **Unknown location, deep space, 15 minutes later**

Lee and the raptor crew closed the distance to around 10 kilometres. That thing didn't react. So they kept taking images and dradis scans. But sooner or later they would have to get on board. But unlike Kara, Lee wouldn't do things on his whim. He would wait for orders and backup.

The dradis beeped. "Sir, we have company. It's the Athena and Proxima."

"So... dad send the civvies and a missile cruiser here." He activated the comm. "Athena, this is major Adama, over?"

 _"This is the Athena. We hear you. What's the status here?"_

"Dead, as we hoped it would be."

 _"Good. I've got 6 raptors in my cargo hold with marines itching to do something."_

"Then let them loose. I think I know a way in."

The ventral cargo door on the Athena opened up as the 6 raptors began deploying on RCS thrusters only.

 _"Major Adama, I'm captain_ _Mires_ _. I'm in charge of the marines. Just show us where you want us."_

"Good. Follow us." He once again tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Take us in, thru that hull breach."

"On it."

The now 7 raptors approached the derelict, while the 2 larger colonial ships stayed behind.

"Can you land in there?" Lee asked the pilot, pointing at what seemed to be a cargo hold on the alien vessel, now exposed to the vacuum.

"Can give it a try, sir."

They managed to squeeze thru the breach. The lights of the raptor now illuminated the large room. And there was stuff floating around. Besides bodies. And Lee did recognise some of them, like the staff weapons.

The ship rocked as it landed and activated it's magnetic gear.

"We're secure."

"Good." Lee stood up. "You two stay here and keep an eye out. I'm going out."

After they checked their space suits they de-pressurised the cabin and opened the hatch.

Activating his mag boots, lee stepped on the ship first, but the marines were not far behind. With modified weapons for vacuum fights and flashlights active, the captain approached him.

" _Sir."_ He saluted Lee.

"OK, what's my father's plan now? I take it he couldn't send more cause of those damn beacons?"

" _Sorry sir, but that is the reason, yes. The mission is to secure this tub."_ He signalled his men to join them as the 6 raptors took off again. " _They're going back to pick up the next group of my boys from the Athena, then the engineers and Galen's people. We secure it, they decide what shape it's in and what to do with it."_

"Good plan." Lee turned to the opening of the room that hopefully led to the rest of the ship. As he activated his flashlight, the captain stepped before him, taking point.

" _Sir, you're the CO of this mission, so I'll take point and the risk, if you don't mind. That's what we marines are there for anyway."_

A bit of marine humour there. The navy and the marines were at odds sometimes, but they did poke humour at each other."

"Fine, you take point." With their weapons ready and flashlights on, the entered the ship.

* * *

 **Expedition fleet, Galactica CIC, 12 minutes later**

Currently Bill was working with Gaeta to prepare a report to send to Picon via that alien comm system. It was time for it, even if the admiral knew that Nagala was currently busy with that briefing. Felix was handling the tech stuff, he the tactical one.

Saul was pacing around the CIC, keeping an eye on everything during that time. The shift had just changed and Dee went to get some sleep herself.

But there was no rest for the wicked. The dradis once again beeped unscheduled. Felix broke off his part of the report to HQ and went to work. "Sir, it's raptor 088 from the Paris. And... Frak." On the dradis screen the second new contact turned red. "It's a Cylon heavy raider. They're flying in formation."

Bill already had an idea what this was about, so he went to Lt. Hoshi who took over for Dee. Saul in the mean while issued orders. "Set condition 2 thru the fleet. We can't be too sure. Captain Gaeta, any radiological signatures on that raider?"

"None that I can detect sir."

"Lt. Hoshi, get me our raptor first." Bill calmly asked the comm officer as he once again took his phone from the planning table.

"You're up, sir."

"Raptor 088. Status update."

 _"Sir, we were on patrol in sector 12 to 19 when this raider jumped in. They contacted us... It's captain Thrace, sir."_

Bill knew it. Right now he didn't know how to feel. He wanted to simultaneously hug her for being OK as well as strangle her for giving him grey hair. He'll leave the strangling part to Saul, he's better at it anyway.

"Does it pose a threat?"

 _"Negative sir. They jumped in with their weapons bay open. Not a single missile on them. As for Starbuck..."_

"Understood. Remain in position until further notice. Lt. Hoshi, get me that raider."

A few seconds later he heard the voice of the woman he considered almost like a daughter to him on the speaker. " _Hey boss. Guess who I'm bringing to dinner?"_

Bill actually smirked a bit, Saul not so much, and Bill knew it. "If I know my XO, It'll be a lump sandwich for you, captain."

 _"Yeah, drunk people can't hit frak, sir..."_

"While I'm glad you're alive... Kara, I have to check... Who was your last flight student at the academy before you transferred here..." Bill knew the answer. As did Kara. The records be damned, they had their own memory on that. And if the answer was not correct, it was a ruse and not Kara.

 _"You know who, sir... It was Zak. I really wanted to quit after the funeral, but... I had my obligations with the academy... and you can't just quit. Then you took me under your wing on the old girl... and here we are."_

Right answer. "Raptor 088, escort the raider to our port fighter bay. A viper escort is also underway. If it does anything else but land, take it out."

 _"Understood sir."_

 _"Don't worry boss. These, ehm... 'rebels' are desperate. And If we scratch their back, they'll return the favour."_

"You worry about Saul right now, I'll worry about your new friends." He hanged up.

"Bill... frak, I suppose there is no point in me telling you how much of a RISK your taking?" Saul told him what a good XO was suppose to do.

"Ever since we departed from HQ, we had a string of... weird good outcomes, and you know how I think about higher powers."

"You don't."

"Well, I still don't. But I'm leaning to the side that there might be more to the universe than the sum parts of it. Either that or someone has a weird sense of humour." He began leaving. "You have the CIC, Mr. Gaeta, your with me. We'll finish this later. Also, Saul, have someone cover that alien hardware with something. I'm not intending to let our guests wander on the ship, let alone the CIC, but better safe than sorry."

"On it, Bill."

Several minutes passed as the admiral, Felix, several marines and other crew members of the Galactica were ready in the fighter bay. The elevator had just delivered the heavy raider down and the back ramp opened.

Starbuck, always the cheeky person she was, stepped out first, half way saluting the CO. "Sir, reporting back for duty."

"At ease... Right now I know what Saul is planning, but... I'll try to talk him out of it... now. Where are your guests?"

"Right..." She turned around and shouted. "It's fine... you can come out now. We don't bite... At least not now."

2 humanoid Cylons exited the craft. Bill recognised them. One from the photos, the other... "Frak, just like Boomer."

"Yeah... just like her, but not like her,... it takes time to get used to sir." They stopped at the marines and they searched them.

"They're clean, sir."

Bill motioned them to let them pass.

"Nice to see you again, admiral." Sharon broke the ice.

"You too, if I didn't know that you aren't Boomer. So what shall I call you?"

"Sharon will do. This is Caprica Six. She's our... we'll, current leader, if Three doesn't try anything stupid."

"Caprica Six... You're the one that used Baltar against us." Bill lost his otherwise stoic demeanour. You could now see the aggression in this face. "Taking an awful risk coming here. You of all Cyons are not really a welcome person right now."

"I know. But your captain insisted. To show you how determined and desperate we are. Believe me, D'Anna was totally against it. And if something should happen to me, she'll take over our force. And she is not a fan of this idea either."

Bill contemplated his options. Hell, he already went down the rabbit hole. Might as well go deeper. "Follow me. We're preparing a room for this... 'talk'. Do anything out of the ordinary and my men shoot first and ask questions later."

"Sure, sir." Sharon nodded. "With you we at least get that."

* * *

 **Unknown location, deep space, Colonial salvage operation**

So far they found lots... of things they didn't even know what they were. Sure, the occasional supply of those prometheon bricks or staff weapons were one thing... but the larger cargo holds were filled with objects they had no clue what they were for. The chief's people had arrived and they split up. The marine captain went to inspect the upper levels, the chief's people went to look for what would classify for an engine room, while Lee and the marines assigned to him went to search for the fighter bay. according to the intel they had, it should have one. Then again, the data they had did not include that these ships had such large cargo holds.

 _"Sir... chief Galen checking in."_

"What is it chief?" Lee stopped his people i the dark corridor.

 _"Think we found what classifies as an engine room on this tub."_

"Think you can get it to work again? At least get some light in here?"

 _"Frak if I know. Good thing we now have some idea how to interface our hardware with their. But... looks like some of that battle damage caused havoc in here."_

 _"Sir, captain Mires checking in... we found their CIC, if you can call it that."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"It's exposed to fire from the outside... I mean really? On top of this pyramid with no armour plating to protect it. Who designed this?"_

"Someone not human, captain. Anything of value to report?"

 _"Yes sir. More of these Jaffa corpses, like everywhere on the ship... but there is one guy here, frozen like the rest... but he has a lot of gold and other bling on him."_

Lee had a pretty good idea about that person. "We can assume it's a Goa'uld commander or something like that. Keep searching."

 _"Will do."_

"Chief, try to restore at least some power. We need to get a ship's manifest or something that will tell us what all this stuff here is."

 _"Agreed. Something tells me this was not a warship."_

"Me too. Probably an old one converted to cargo duty. We did that ourselves with outdated Battlestars. This could still be good for us if we know what it was holding."

" _Right, will do our best here, sir."_

The comm went silent again. "Ok people, let's keep moving. According to Ma'chello's research, we should be close to their version of the hangar."

After a few more corners, they arrived at a large door. "Great." Lee muttered. It was partially open, but not all the way. and with no power, they could not open it any further. And a door this side would not budge with simple human muscle. Lee took his flashlight off his weapon and leaned his head in. "Bingo. It's the hangar. I can see... 20 something death gliders... in a weird docked position. Also... " He took a better look into the rear. "2 of the same cargo transport ships we found on that planet." He retracted his hand and head back thru the opening. He took a look at the marines. All big guys who would never fit thru this opening... except for the 2 shorter female members. "You two, can you get thru this?"

They moved to the opening and analyzed the situation. " _We can try sir."_

"Then do it."

They tried and... they managed to squeeze thru. " _Should we take a look around?"_

"Yes, more specifically those cargo ships. If they still work, we may have an opportunity. Did you get the basic on them in the briefing?"

 _"Just the basic, sir. We were far more interested in their weapons and tested them out on our shooting range."_

Lee would have to speak with the marinestar CO to have his people get more pilot lessons. Hell, at this point, he'd volunteer to give them, after this. "OK, try to access them and determine if they are flight worthy. We'll take it from there." He turned to the remaining marines. "Spread out and see if you can find another way in." Then he tapped his comm system again. "Chief, we could really use power here. We found the hangar with 2 intact cargo ships, but the main door is stuck and the hangar is exposed to space."

 _"I'm doing the best I can, sir. I found what seems to be the emergency back-up, but it's depleted, so we're putting one of the 2 energy grade prometheon bricks we brought with us in."_

"Good. Glad we thought of this possibility."

 _"Me too sir. Guess they depleted it when the main power was lost..."_ The lights began to flicker a bit. Then they came back on-line, but only the emergency lighting. The next second the artificial gravity followed and all the corpses and debris dropped to the floor. _"Frak! Could you morons give me a warning first!"_ The chief yelled at his people on the comm link.

"Chief... I assume that was your guys?"

 _"Yeah... It seems that the moment the emergency back-up detected fresh fuel, it jumpstarted the whole thing. Frak, almost gave me a heart attack."_

"OK, so we have some lights and gravity... " He checked his suit's sensor to see if life support was working. It was not, as it still showed zero atmosphere. "Chief, get to work. As said, manifest, ship status and log. In that order." Suddenly the doors to the hangar opened up. One of the female marines began pushing buttons on her side of the door. _"Door's seem to be working again, sir."_

Lee signalled the rest of the marines who returned from their short lived search for the other entrance. "Let's go."

On the Athena, the science crew was observing all of this. Every marine was now equipped with a camera that was transmission all the visual data to the ship. And they were patched into their wireless talk.

"Hope you are recording all of this." The captain asked his people when he left the CIC to the analysis room. "The admiral will want to see all of it."

* * *

 **Earth, Home of General George Hammond, same time**

A small BBQ party was held in the back yard as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, sir." An officer responded. As he opened the door, he saluted the guest. "General O'Neill, welcome."

"Mitchell... didn't know you'd be at this party as well..." He entered the house and looked around. "See old Hammond did home decorating since the last time I was here..."

"Wouldn't know sir. My first time here."

"Drop the sir... this is not official after all."

"Right sir. Sorry sir." Mitchell did that on purpose... and O'Neill knew it.

"Ugh... just go..." They arrived at the back where Hammond and several other high ranking officers were having some mingling.

"Jack. Nice of you to join us, finally..."

"Well, sir. When you told me how many medals are going to be here, I got a bit scared."

George handed him a beer. "Burger?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Come, I have to introduce you to someone."

With a beer in one hand and a burger in the other, O'Neill did as asked, whit Mitchell in tow.

They sat at one of several smaller tables outside, joining another man already there. "Jack, meet Hank Landry."

"Sir." They shook hands. "We met at that conference about Earth security a year ago, right?"

"Indeed we did, general."

As Mitchell joined them, he remarked. "So... general, general and... general." Then he mockingly looked around at all the other officers doing their own thing. Even former general Carter was here talking with some old friends. "So many generals... I feel underdressed."

"Yeah, they give these ranks to anyone today." Jack joked at his own expense. "So, sir..." He turned his attention to his former CO. "What's this about?"

"Jack, as you know, colonel Mitchell has received his orders."

"Yes. SG-1 leader, huh?"

"Well sir, I would be excited about it, but then I find out that there is no SG-1 anymore."

"Ah... that." Jack played the ignorant one and took another sip of his drink.

"Jack... why didn't you tell him?" Landry wondered.

"It's his personality, get used to it." Hammond answered that one. "Sorry son, but your SG-1 for now. You'll have to assemble a new team."

Mitchell knew this was coming. "Sir, I applied for that post because I wanted to lead SG-1. The original one, not... the consolation prize."

"Perhaps, but Carter is deep in R&D now, even Atlantis, T is with the Jaffa high council, and if that works out, we'll be on good terms with them. Me... as you can see I'm in charge of the SGC..."

"No you're not, Jack." Hank corrected him.

"Emmm, come again?"

"I'm in charge now."

O'Neill looked between Hank and George, who began laughing. "Oh great, now you both make fun of me."

"Now you know how it feels." Hammond reminded him of all his jokes and BS thru the years. "But seriously, you are getting replaced, Jack. Hank is taking over in a month."

"And me and you, sir?"

"I'm with Earth strategic command. You... the human military initiative program."

Jack hated that news. "Woolsey's idiotic plan? It hasn't even been ratified yet. Earth is still a political mess, no matter how you pull it, the Tollans are back licking their wounds..."

"You're the new liaison of Earth for that Jack. Most planets that were originally asked, showed interest. Including the Tollans after we saved their hides."

"Sir, you know how I feel about politics."

"And that's why I'm glad you won't be carrying your sidearm to those meetings."

Jack suppressed the urge to slam his head on the table. "But... there isn't even a charter, an HQ, a god damn plan! And I'm out of a chair and desk, AGAIN!"

Hank and George had a hard time not to laugh anymore. Jack was making it hard not to. Hammond tapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Jack. It could be worse."

"How can this be worse?"

"Well, Kinsey is dead."

That was true. At least something good. But that was old news.

"Ehm..." Mitchell cleared his throat. "Sir, can we get back to SG-1... what about Jackson?"

Now the people at that table got a bit more serious. "He's not ready." Jack explained. "Not after 'that'. He basically threw himself into his work. I mean can you imagine after you willingly descend to stop Anubis... or at least try to as well as to be with your wife again... this shit happens." Jack thought it over for a moment. "Look. I'll talk with him, once he gets back from Atlantis. Carter too. But don't get your hopes up. As for T, I'll leave him to you."

"Yay me..." Mitchell whined at that thought.

They decided to switch the thematic of the conversation.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, briefing room, 1 hour later**

To say that Baltar took great pleasure to be the one to explain how, as far as he understood it, some of the tech possibly works and could be one day integrated into Colonial military, was an understatement. To be in the limelight and to stick it to Justus was just what he needed. But from time to time Sanders did caught, a signal for Baltar to move along. He covered everything. From the ring and the address system, the alien tactical systems, FTL devices, prometheon refining, basically anything he managed to understand to a cretin degree and could be somehow implemented before the complicated stuff.

He reluctantly admitted that he would need help, which was why the other scientist were present in the room. That much more time will have to pass for him and the Colonies at large to be able to get the complete picture.

Then he showed his 3 point plan. The first point was what they could implement on the spot.

"Now... refining prometheon, according to the research from that man..." To many that sentence, where Baltar refused to name Ma'chello by name, showed his jealousy. "With these upgrades and modifications to our most advanced foundries we could begin the refinement process within a week." He showed on the screen how he wanted to do this. "Of course the more foundries and refineries we have, the faster this will go."

Laura removed her glasses and sighed. "Meaning get the private sector involved."

"Well, yes... madam president."

No military member liked that. More possible leaks in the future. "We have no choice there." Nagala added to the conversation. "But we control over 90% of prometheon deposits right now, so it shouldn't be an issue. continue."

Baltar changed the image. "With the armour grade plates we could improve the resistance and survivability of our ships greatly. Not only is this material stronger, but it blocks radiation, like led would and has a higher thermal threshold."

"What about firepower. That's what I want to know." Cain asked. Everyone knew she would be interested in that.

"2 immediate possibilities." The image changed again. "The first one is of limited use since the stock of the material we have is limited and... we won't be able to produce more any time soon. The energy grade prometheon that the expedition fleet found, as commander Sanders explained, is a powerful fuel for those fusion reactors. But... according to my theory, it could be used as a WMD enhancer."

Lennox now got interested as well. "You mean beef up the explosive yield of our nukes?"

"Exactly."

"By how much?"

"Can't tell, unless we know the exact energy potential of the material in that state. Which we don't. Best guess... a multiplication factor of 10. Maybe more."

While Lennox liked that, Cain didn't. "No matter how big the nuke, if they shoot it down, there is no point."

"Yes, I agree." Baltar continued. "While we could armour up the warheads with prometheon armour, I think this would be a better use of the material." He showed his simulation of the magnetic coil upgrade, using this material. Now Cain's eyed showed interest. "This would require further refining of the material into the superconductive one. This in combination with the standard Mercury class having sufficient power supply and computer capacity to handle this upgrade, I think we can..."

Cain interrupted him. "All I care about how much this will improve the combat performance of a ship."

Baltar looked at his notes. "Again, like with the nuke I can only guess, but the acceleration of any projectile leaving the ships main batteries or the larger turrets, if modified like this... would increase by anywhere from 12 to 30 times. And since speed is power, it would give them a greater effective range, more penetration power and the ability to hit a moving target easier."

More of the military brass liked this idea. "And the other stuff?" Nagala inquired.

"That unfortunately falls under phase 2 of my plan, sir."

"Sir..." Cain caught Nagalas attention. "No matter what he plans for phase 2, I volunteer the Pegasus to be the first in line for these upgrades."

Yep, Nagala saw that one coming. "Come to my office after this briefing. We'll draw up a plan."

"Now, phase 2..." Baltar continued with his ideas. How with Dr. Furuya they might get a working prototype fusion reactor working with the alien specs within 2 months, if all went to plan. But for fuel they would need to use heavy water, since the prometheon is for them at the moment far too valuable. The advantage would be that heavy water is something the Colonies have in abundance. The drawback was it would produce around 20% of the power it would otherwise with prometheon. He even had the idea to leak the plans or... sell them to the big corporations, but only if they cooperate. and even then only the plan dr. Furuya will draw up which will use the standard materials, not prometheon, thus making it far less effective, but cheaper and so usable for the civilian market.

Next was the reverse engineering of Cylon tech, including their reaction-less drive and small scale FTL, alien offensive weapons and FTL dradis and comm systems. The weapons part annoyed Baltar, since he admitted that Justus would be of great help there.

Everything else, including defensive systems, the alien FTL and computers would be left for phase 3, since they would be the biggest problem.

"I however completely agree with the fleet admiral..." Baltar concluded. "That if we found someone with working knowledge on all of this and could explain it to us so that we can implement it faster... that would be of great benefit to us."

Nagala didn't expect Baltar of all people to agree with him. "Thank you doctor. Anything else?"

"Just two thing. The technology that was developed to counter the aliens. I think we should take advantage of it."

"Adama already thought of that. He kept half of those EM mines or whatever they are called. Might give him an edge if he stumbles into something." He turned on his chair to eye Baltar. "The other thing?"

"That other alien device that just appeared... the glowing crystal, admiral."

"What of it?"

"I highly doubt it is from the same aliens."

This little information bothered Nagala. "Why do you think so?"

"The tech gap between it and the fusion reactors we just discussed is the same as with our reactor technology to the fusion reactors, perhaps even greater."

"What crystal?" Dr. Amulius asked.

Nagala and sanders looked at each other. They both had the same idea. "Classified, for now." Sanders answered.

"But..."

"Classified. That's the end of that, doctor." Amulius relented and sat back down.

Nagala asked Baltar. "Finished?" He just nodeded. "Good. Take a seat." As Baltar did as asked, Nagala once again turned to the people in the room. "Now, I open the panel for constructive talks."

* * *

 **Caprica, Tom Zarek's apartment, same time**

The Quorum was in recess till tomorrow. Tom didn't like that. Laura was gone god's know where. It really bothered him. He sat alone in his den, taking a sip of wine and looking at the news. Currently it was debated how affected the blast zones were. How long the cleanup would take. Why the sports player Anders signed up with the military. And what Zarek's favourite movie was. The last part was just sad. That's what people throw their time and money out for? What he likes?

But he noticed it. He wasn't alone in the room. Not anymore. "So... what brings you here, Mr. Phelan?"

The bald black man sat next to him and observed Zarek. "What is your favourite movie?"

"If that was meant to be funny, I'm not laughing."

"Hm... wasn't trying to be."

"'He' send you?"

"In a way."

"Tell him I'm working on it. I'll get the presidency and he will get whatever it is he wants."

"Not here about that."

"Then what?"

"Why aren't you on Picon right now? Why aren't you on that top level meeting right now?"

"Heh... if it weren't for him, I wouldn't even know there was a meeting. I tried, but Laura didn't give me an inch."

"Try harder."

"Look. If your here to kill me, kill me. Just don't bore me. And I do have a safety deposit box somewhere that will be used against him should I die."

"Go ahead. You see, you misunderstand me... I'm not here to tell you 'he' wanted you on the station... I wanted you there."

Now that peaked Zarek's interest. "You?"

"I have trouble getting a mole inside. To get info and that little girl he wants dead. And 'other' businesses."

"Ok, who's working for whom here?"

Phelan smirked. "That's the question, isn't it. That man might be a religious zealot. But religion doesn't pay the tab. Not like it used to. And those nut jobs are unpredictable. I don't do unpredictable. One day they pay you, next one they skin you cause you don't believe in the same crap they do. Like rats on drugs. Unpredictable." He stood up and began walking out. "You work for me now. Off the books."

"How much more off the books can it get?"

"You know what I mean. You work for 'him', but in reality, you work for me. If he wants' you dead, I'll protect you, as long as you do as I say."

"Why would he want me dead? He already invested so much..."

"If you fail, you become a liability. I don't care if you become the president. You just do as I tell you to. And now I'm telling you, get to Picon HQ within a week. Find a way. As a Quorum member it shouldn't be that difficult. Once you find a way, contact me." He threw him a phone.

"But if 'he' wants her dead and you are playing a double game..."

He spit his toothpick out and opened the door. 2 armed men were already waiting outside for him. "Listen to what I'm saying and do it. Curiosity killed the cat. So don't be too curious."

He closed the door and was gone. Zarek was really in a tangled web now.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, Colonial expedition fleet, same time.**

In one of the larger planning rooms far from the CIC, 2 guards stood watch outside the room while 6 were inside, making sure the Cylons didn't try anything. Bill was listening to the whole thing since it began 40 minutes ago, after they got past the denial and counter denial stage of who knew what of the other side. Good thing the Cylons didn't know about the other project his people were currently working on. And he trusted Kara that she kept her mouth shut on that matter.

The Cylon rebel idea was straight forward. Strategic and technical information on Cavil's forces in exchange for firepower and supplies. Or it would be straight forward, if that little side project wasn't slowing the expedition fleet down now. Saul was with him halfway thru, but left when Gaeta called the admiral over the speakers. He sent Saul instead since he was needed here. And unlike Saul he remained calm.

"So as you can see, admiral Adama, we need each other." Caprica once again hammered that point home.

"So you keep saying." He replied in his typical emotionless face. A sphinx was easier to read than him when he was like that. "But... you can guess how sceptical I am about this whole matter. What you... your kind... tried to do to us, did to us... I can't forgive that over night. No one here can."

Sharon answered. "And we understand that, sir. But be practical about that. How much is Kobol worth to you?"

"The question is not how much Kobol is worth to me, Nagala or the president. My top priority right now is NOT Kobol... but keeping my fleet safe. You have 4 Basestars. If I were to do this and I let my guard down... you could annihilate us. If I had four times the forces I have now, I would still have the same trust problem." That was only partially true, his other priority was to exploit his new discovery and make sure his 'guests' don't get smart about it. "I hope you understand that problem. And I can't just ask you to hand your ships over for my people to operate since I know the answer to that one as well. In your shoes I wouldn't take it and you probably won't either."

Sharon and Cparica both sighed. Yes, unlike someone like Cain, he was at least hearing them out. But the trust issue was a huge obstacle. Sharon motioned Caprica to get closer to her. She whispered something in her ear.

"No, we can't. It was decided..." She continued whispering. "D'Anna will have a stroke."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Sharon asked back. "We're getting nowhere. If we leave without anything... we can just go into deep space until we run out of fuel and food. Or we make this work."

That remark was also not something Bill liked. The Cylons... any Cylons going out there and increase the chance of getting discovered. Now his hands were getting forced.

"Sharon? What compromise do you have in mind?" He asked her, realizing that was what she was trying to do with Caprica, getting her to compromise.

"The Hub. It's our last ace. The last piece of information we can offer."

Yes, that would get Bill's attention. "It would take time anyway to send a raptor back with all I get here." That was a lie, one he couldn't disclose.

"Time you don't have. Kobol doesn't have." Caprica pinched her nose in frustration. "Look. We can wait out here forever if you like for you to make a decision. You don't have that luxury. Admiral." She was getting angry now. Only Cavil and Baltar got her angrier than this. One because he was Cavil, the other... well... Baltar stuff. "You can keep one of your smaller ships back or at an undisclosed location while we get this rag tag operation going... hell, send that ship back with everything we give you... just understand that you're on a clock."

Bill hated to admit it, but she was right. He would need to consult Nagala, but if he gets every secret the Cylon have for basically their help... why not. Well, almost every secret. The Final Five were a mystery only Cavil could answer.

Frak it, if they were willing to compromise, so would he. He stood up and went around the table to get face to face with Sharon. "You have Boomers memories?"

"Em... yes, I do."

"Do you know how I felt about her?"

"I know she, like Starbuck, was in a way almost like a daughter to you."

"Damn right. So if there is anything of Boomer inside you, look me in the eyes right now and tell me if you want to double-cross me."

Silence followed, but Sharon didn't blink or turn away. In the end she gave him her answer. "I wouldn't. Neither would Caprica. Leoben is a maybe, but we can change that. D'Anna is a 'who knows'. Depending on her mood swings."

Bill didn't blink either. He just stood up and returned to his chair. Kara remained silent during all of this. As he sat down, he rolled out the star map of the local space. He marked a star with a red circle, then shoved the map across the table. "2 days. And only 1 Basestar is to be there. I come in the Galactica, also alone. Then we 'really' talk."

Sharon for the first time smiled in relief. "Thank you admiral, I..."

He raised his hand. "You got your foot in the door. I suggest you leave for your fleet to discuss this. We'll be making a jump after you leave as well. Just because I said yes doesn't mean I trust you."

"Understandable." Caprica nodded.

"I'll be keeping this then." He put his hand on the data drive the Cylons brought with them. All the tech info was on it. "As for the Hub... it can wait."

That surprised Caprica and Sharon. They didn't expect for the Colonial admiral to leave them something in reserve. "Why?" Sharon asked bluntly.

"Trust goes both ways. So if you got your foot in my door, I hope I did the same just now."

As they were leaving the room, Kara stood up as well and had a large grin. "I knew you would agree..."

"SHUT IT!" He stopped her right there and then. "For once I agree with Saul. That was reckless!" He ripped her wings off her uniform. "You're grounded for 2 weeks, starting now. My compromise with Saul. His idea was latrine duty for a whole year. Just as an appetizer." He began to leave as well when he stopped at the door. "Also... job well done."

He left. And she grinned again. Yeah... it was worth it.

* * *

 **Unknown location, deep space, Colonial salvage operation, 10 minutes later**

There was good news. The 2 transport ships were in working condition. Hell, Lee practically knew how to fly them already. But he did notice differences. The speed indicators for both Sub-light and FTL engines were much more... restrictive. The reactor also had a weaker output. This made him realize that this was a much older version of the one they found on that planet. But age aside, these were still undamaged and could be put to good use.

He now also understood why the Jaffa on the ship didn't try to escape on them... The hangar was strafed by something as well. It was exposed to space and... there was not a single space suit on the alien ship! What kind of space-faring race develops space ships, but NOT space suits! That's space travel 101. So no wonder they couldn't get to them.

Right now the marines were getting the hang of flying them as Lee instructed them. One even left the derelict and docked with the Athena. Too bad the transporters on the larger ship were down because of lack of power. They would have made this much easier.

Lee was running to the engine room where the chief and his people were still working. No life support, but he believed it was beyond their current skills to fix that anyway. But he was called there by Galen who found something.

He arrived and saw how many cables were laying on the floor, hooked up to everything. " _Major... we may have found something in this damn computer. But this language barrier is killing us here, Dee's translation or not."_

"Show me." Lee reached what looked like the main diagnostic panel and screen.

 _"This is the ship's log... and even audio-visual recording. Take a look."_

Lee saw the recording. The last one in the data storage of the ship. This ship and several other pyramid ships were lifting off a green planet. He had a good idea which planet that was. Once in low orbit several other pyramid ships were seen. The Ha'tak class ones. and they were exchanging fire... with a hammer head design ship, much larger than the Ha'tak's. And they were clearly loosing as one of them exploded and it's remains began falling to the planet below. Then another one. And another one. The unknown ship was shredding them apart effortlessly, piercing their shields as if they weren't there. Once the Ha'tak's were gone, it changed targets and engaged the Cheops class ships. Including the one they were on right now. The retreating force began entering FTL, but many didn't make it. The one whose recording they were watching, got hit at the exact moment it entered FTL. As the recording concluded, Lee got a good picture why this ship was here. It was badly damaged during the evacuation of Kobol. And clearly the snakes left their slaves behind to fend for themselves. But these attackers... they didn't care about the humans. They didn't attack them. So perhaps there were possible friends out there.

 _"Sir.. something else."_ Galen showed him some of the weird alien language. " _According to this, if the translation is correct... this happened around 2500 years ago."_

"So... 500 years before our ancestors left Kobol, but some time after the 13th tribe supposedly left Kobol? Something doesn't add up."

 _"Yeah, It doesn't."_

"What else?"

 _"Cargo manifest, as you asked for. This was a military ship converted to cargo duty. As we suspected."_

Lee saw the list and began smirking. "Wow... look at all that hardware. Shield emitters, generators, even a hyperdrive engine component or two. Ships computers, crystals... wait... a sarcophagus? Even that?"

 _"Yeah. Apparently, according to the log, our 'Lords', as in Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, after throwing Kronos off of Kobol... they used it mostly as a manufacturing base. Our ancestors were basically digging prometheon from the crust and building ships for them. Then that happened as we saw and they never came back again."_

"Was Kronos using it for that as well?"

 _"No idea. They never found out what he was doing here. He took his secrets with him when he left. There was a strange word in there... it doesn't translate. No idea sir."_

 _"Major Adama, this is the Athena, please respond."_

"Adama here, go ahead."

 _"As the chief instructed, we altered the comm system settings on this cargo ship to the settings on the alien computer on the Galactica. We have a contact with them. The admiral wishes to speak with you. we already updated him."_

"Affirmative. wait a moment. Chief, can you transfer the manifest and that footage to the cargo ship?"

 _"I think I can. I'm getting better and better at it, so... Ohh... you want the old man to see all of this?"_

"I do. Athena, did you copy that?"

 _"We did. Awaiting the transmission."_

"And I'm on my way to the other cargo..." He mentally slapped himself. "Wait a moment! Both cargo ships have transporter platforms! We can use them!"

Yep. No one noticed that simple fact. The Cheops couldn't use it's transporters, but both cargo ships could, so there was a fast travel way.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, holographic room, same time**

Daniel was engrossed in his work. Rodney had managed to make that crystal work and break the first part of the coding ,but the 2nd part was left to Daniel. The other Carter encoded the first part, but the other Daniel encoded the 2nd part, so it would take a Daniel to crack it. But Daniel was sure of it... this had to be a log of what the other SG-1 did in the past. It made sense to him.

Weir entered the room. "You still at it?"

"Can't really stop now, can I? Rodney would whine all the time."

"Daniel... Dr. Jackson. Your pushing yourself too much. Sooner or later this will affect your health and..."

"How did the mission go?" He changed the subject. He really didn't want to talk about it. O'Neill bugged him about it. So did Sam. Even Teal'c tried. But Daniel was not in the mood for it.

* * *

 **Flashback, 2 weeks after Sha're's death, Abydos**

He was sitting in a tent with Kasuf, his father in-law. Telling him was hard. Seeing his reaction was harder.

"Why?" Kasuf asked.

"There were some people, who wanted me to..."

"No... Why are there people who can commit such cruelty like the false gods? Are we humans no better than them?"

Daniel understood what Kasuf meant with that question. He was basically asking any higher power why people have to hurt other people.

Outside the tent, the rest of SG-1 waited... and in some cases listened. This was no easier for them than Daniel.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Kasuf did not judge him. He did not blame or hate him. But... he hated himself for letting his daughter go to Earth and not stay on that refugee world during the era of the fall of the System Lords.

Daniel however did blame himself. Kinsey had nothing to do with it, yet he was dead. Most people from the Trust were dead or in prison, but... that gave him little comfort.

Weir leaned on the holo control console. "Daniel, it wasn't your fault. You can't punish yourself for this for the rest..."

"The mission." He changed the subject again. weir saw she was not getting anywhere right now, so she caved in.

"Went worse than we thought. The Wraith countered the transporters. Even faster than the Asgard anticipated. The Daedalus is returning back here. Should arrive in less than an hour."

"So... bad news day?"

"Well, one piece of good news. The Tollan destroyer Pellor has joined our 2 BC-304's here to Pegasus. ZPM and all. So we'll have 4 ships when the Wraith arrive."

"Their ship is just a Tollan version of a 304 anyway, so... yeah, 4 304's."

"Guess you could say that." She noticed he was drifting into his work again. "I'll leave you to it then."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, CIC, 10 minutes later**

Saul and Bill were having a hard time swallowing all of this. They just read the reports over and over again. And that was after they saw that recording of the alien on alien battle over presumably Kobol some 2500 years ago. Currently Lee and Athena captain were on the line on the alien comm system from the docked cargo ship.

 _"Dad... you've been awfully quiet over there."_

"Long day. Kara returned with her friends... We talked. Will see them again in 2 days. She's off the flight roster for 2 days for that stunt."

"Way too short if you ask me. And a joke of a punishment." Saul grumbled as he was still in a foul mood.

"Saul... let it go. Lee... is the chief there?"

 _"Yes sir, one moment..."_

Lee stood from his seat and let the chief take it. _"Sir."_

"Chief... can any of the ships in the fleet dock with that vessel and take it back to the colonies?"

Hm... now that was a question, wasn't it. _"Sir, only the Atlas could do it. And I stress the 'could' part. There is no guarantee."_

"Makes sense sir." Felix joined the brainstorm. "That class was originally designed as a tow ship to get damaged battlestars from the front back home and hold her own in a fight. It can increase its jump field more than any other ship."

 _"And with its fuel tanks full while dragging this along, it would burn at triple rate, but... even then more than enough to get there and back 3 times over."_

"So... we losing some power in the fleet now, Bill?" Saul inquired what his CO was planning. That was the question currently on Adama's mind. Weaken the fleet and strengthen the colonies? Sacrifice Kobol? Potentially? "We risk losing Kolob, even if it's only one ship."

 _"Em, sir... I haven't had the chance yet to discuss this with anyone, but perhaps there is a way to gain the upper hand in this."_

"You have a plan, chief?"

 _"Sir... were sitting on working spare parts in here. Lots of them. We could give the old girl a boost."_

"You mean stuff her with that alien crap?" Saul was not a fan of that idea.

"What do you mean?" Bill prompted the chief to continue.

 _"Sir... we seal off the starboard landing pod once again, but this time place the alien equipment into it."_ All those listening in got interested in hearing more. " _We get the Galactica here. There are amour plates in these cargo bays as well, we weld them on the front of the bay, then thru the back we put in what we will need and then weld that shut as well. After that we pressurise and start incorporating the parts. Captain Gaeta, me and our guys already have some experience with this stuff..."_

"Exactly sir." Felix agreed. " Galen, I saw the manifest. What do you think? For a ship of Jupiter class size... 2 shield generators and 1 reactor?"

 _"More like 3 generators and 2 reactors. Plus... hm... 8 emitters?"_

Felix nodded. "That could work. We integrate the emitters into Galactica's power grid, same as our turrets are... we hook up the generators on a separate line to the ship, another one to the reactors and the reactors for extra power also into the Galactica's grid?"

 _"We'd have to be careful in the process, those reactors are powerful, if old. And the different frequencies might cause havoc... We'd need an alien computer as well to regulate that and the field's shape. Ours can't do that, even if we had them networked."_

"Hmm... we'd have to write another program to allow communication... I'll contact the other ships, let them send us all their experts for coding."

"Hey hey hey!" Saul stopped their planning. "The old man didn't say yes to this and you're already planning all of this?"

"Saul." Bill calmed him down. "Could this work?"

Felix and Galen both shrugged. "We would only know once we test it after we install it."

" _Right."_

"What about offensive power? I saw weapons in that manifest as well?"

 _"Sir... we can try that as well, once we do this. This is the backbone. And the Cylons won't be any wiser if we do this until we activate it. The turret modifications they'd spot."_

"They'll spot a sealed off landing pod!" Saul pointed the weak spot in the plan.

"Sir, we can make up stories about that. We took battle damage... something like that. They won't see inside."

Bill was really considering this. "But even if this works, to save Kobol, if we use this, we'd be tipping our hand. So..."

"Sacrifice Kobol to keep this secret? You willing to do that, Bill?"

He didn't answer but turned back to the screen. "Chief, by your estimates, how many colonial ships could be retrofitted the same way with everything else on that ship after we take our share?"

 _"In our fleet, zero. The Valkyrie and Sobek classes have too narrow and not high enough landing pods. We can't do anything there unless we gut them directly. But a Mercury class... maybe 3 at best. Including weapons."_

Bill knew what to do. "Gentlemen... here's what we'll do..."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, briefing room, 22 minutes later**

"Thank you all for coming. we will assemble here again in 1 month's time to see where we stand. And all remember, this meeting never happened." Nagala reminded them as they began standing up and the light returned back to normal.

As the doors to the room opened, a captain rushed passed the guards and handed Nagala a file and began whispering to him.

"What?" Nagala reacted to what he was haring. "Everyone please sit back down. Close the doors." He continued listening. "When did you receive this? Aha..." He opened the file and began reading. "One moment please."

Some murmurs went around the room. Everyone was now asking what the fleet admiral received. And he got both exited and paler at the same time.

"Frakers!" He looked at the captain who delivered him this. "Is this in the computer system already?" He nodded. Nagala stood up and took for the first time the remote himself. "Guess I'm having a report now as well. An unplanned one. To explain Dr. Justus question from earlier... we are in contact with the expedition fleet. Admiral Adama took 2 pieces of equipment from that base for his ship. An alien comm system that also works as a computer as well as a power source. We have been using them so far to talk via the alien cargo ship here on Picon. And he just delivered a hell of an update." The image changed to a Cylon fleet shooting at each other. "The Cylons are at war with each other it seems. The Two, Three, Six and Eight became a thorn in Cavil's back and he decided to get rid of them. But it didn't work out as he planned. Now the survivors, who dubbed themselves as 'rebel' Cylons want to work with the expedition fleet to take Cavil out." He raised his hand to stop any protests before they even began. "Apparently he send raptors to that battle location to scavenge the remains of a basestar husk. But the rebel Cylons had the same idea. Instead of fighting, both sides talked. In the end, one captain Kara Thrace went with the Cylons to their fleet to 'negotiate', while getting in return strategic data on Cavil's forces, including here in the colonies." The image changed again. The map of the colonies and the surrounding space. Dots of different colours appeared. "Fuel depots, ammo storages, centurion factories, raider factories, mines, shipyards... they gave them almost everything. Including this..." The image of the colony ship appeared. "The Cylon HQ. Now the rebels don't know where it is, but where it can be. That and the technical data. They basically gave us the keys to take them out. But... 2 things. Sanders."

"Sir?"

"Separate the prisoners by model. I don't want the Cavil sympathisers to know about the civil war. But tell and show this to the ones Cavil fraked. Maybe this is our way in."

"Will do sir."

"Galatos."

"Sir."

"As my 2nd in command of the fleet, you get a real pain in the ass job."

"Sir?"

The image changed to that of the Cylon beacon. "The Cylons tagged our fleet. These devices were installed by skin jobs on every battlestar in the fleet. They are short ranged, but they increase the chance of finding our forces. Apparently they used them as a way to find stragglers after the genocide. Adama is already sweeping his fleet. We'll do the same. Then you plant them on raptors and send them on wild goose chases!"

Galatos, like most people in the room, gritted his teeth. "My pleasure, sir."

"Now, Adama met some of the rebels and agreed to meet them all in 2 days. For that we got this..." The plans for a Cylon raider FTL were shown. "This and much more. Dr. Baltar, your team will put this to good use ASAP."

"Of course, admiral."

Justus hated this. Baltar's team?! What the hell?

"We now also know that Cavil's forces number at least 12 basestars. All on their way to nuke Kobol."

Now he couldn't contain them any longer.

"Why would he do that?" Livia who was already in tears for a while not, asked.

"Exactly. There is no strategic reason behind this." Laura agreed.

"He's probably a sour looser and wants to get a pyritic victory." Cain assumed.

"Possibly. But... there may be a chance to stop him. The rebel Cylons proposed an alliance with the expedition fleet. On top of that they'll try to find some long lost Cylon faction that broke off years ago. Together they might win... but Adama has an alternative." Nagala activated the remote to show them the image of the captured Cheops. "This what the expedition fleet found."

Yes... if there was a cricket in the room, you would have heard it. Baltar snapped out of the gaze first. "How? what shape is it in? Did they capture it? Did..."

"It was a derelict." He read the report, word for word. When he got to the part where Adama pointed out that someone was watching over them since like this doesn't happen often... Nagala had to agree. To find that ship in the middle of nowhere... without that alien comm device, they never would have. But Nagala would take dumb luck over the alternative any day of the week. He did prefer skill over luck, but as a war veteran, he knew that luck did play it's part. Finally he reached the manifesto and the recording part. "I assume the recording has already been uploaded into the mainframe?" The captain who brought him this, nodded again. "Then let's see it." He activated the screen. And then they watched. And watched. And Livia was the first to realize that what they were seeing was a recording of what was drawn in the book of Pythia! This was Kobol!

As the recording concluded, Nagala didn't proceeded with the manifest, but gazed on the people in the room, waiting for reactions. Then again, he himself was stunned as well.

"Was that Kobol?" Livia asked with a meek voice. Now the rest caught on. She was right.

"There is a high probability. Adama agrees with that assessment."

"So that ship was stranded because of battle damage?" Cain wondered.

"Seems so, but here's the real good part. Yes, the ship is damaged... but it is a military ship converted into a cargo hauler. So it wouldn't have helped us tactically much anyway. But it's cargo may be able to do so." He switched to the manifest on the screen. Now the military types didn't get much out of that techno-babble. The scientist... that was another story. Justus was slack jawed once he spotted the plasma weapons in the manifest. Furuya had a similar reaction to the reactors while Amulius couldn't wait to get his hands on the FTL components. Baltar... yeah... he was having a mental hard-on.

But he was still a bit worried. "All things considered, while the expedition fleet is lucky... a bit too much for it to be just random, but... that ship is old so while the components may help us in the short run against the Cylons and the long run to understand the tech... I doubt the rest of the galaxy stagnated during all those millennia."

"Gods, Baltar. You did have to find the one fly in the soup." Justus chastised him.

"If you had listened to what I said EXACTLEY..."

"Enough!" Nagala restored order. "I agree with dr. Baltar's assessment. This is a blessing... for our Cylon problem, but for the now bigger issue, it's a drop in the bucket. So... doctors... do you agree with the assessment of Adama's experts?"

The 4 experts on Colonial tech currently present in the room looked at each other. In a none verbal manner they all agreed. And Baltar glared at Justus, telling him to shut up and let him talk. "I agree, based on the inventory we saw. But... we could do a 4th Mercury, if we dismantle the alien ship and use its components as well, depending on what working condition they are in, since we saw the battle damage and the reason for it."

"No." Nagala shook his head. "I'll take the 3 conversions, but that ship stays in one piece. For R&D purposes. Using one component at a time is one thing. But to learn how they all act together in a single functioning ship... that is a different thing. It will remain a study case." He used the remote to circle thru the images until he got to a map of the colonies. "Sanders, where could we hide it from the public and Cylons. It's too damn big for Picon."

"Well... we have several abandoned facilities... but security would be shotty... some black ops sites... but the toasters probably know about them thanks to the skin jobs. ...Hm. Well, we can do it Adama's way again."

"Ah... Ragnar..." Nagala pondered. "Could work..."

"Sir..." Cain butted in. "This is all well and good, but which ships will get the treatment?"

Nagala should have known that she would smell blood in the water and not stop. "Helen... just so you are happy and don't nag me more... fine. I'll put your ship on first place for Baltars treatment he purposed. And once... or if this delivery arrives... the Pegasus will be on first place as well. But you will have to select the other 2 ships for this. And... get your crew ready for this, secrets and all. If you think anyone is not capable of doing it, get them transferred. I mean it! If it leaks and the Pegasus is the leak, your head will roll." He calmed himself down. "Galatos... Talk with the yard master at Scorpia."

"He'll not like this."

"He will do as I tell him to do." Nagala remained stern. "The only priority higher than this is restoring Scorpia shipyards to peak performance again." He clapped his hands. "This changes things now. Galatos, get Ragnar ready, quietly. Sanders, coordinate with the expedition fleet. They found 2 of those transport ships on the Cheops. Older models, but same design. I agree with Adama's proposal here to use them to keep moving people and resources back and forth as needed. So... get a spot in Colonial space where we'll launch and receive these 2 ships as they move back and forth. Select a battlestar and crew to handle just that. And FOR FRAKS sake, tell them TO NOT SHOOT at them!"

Sanders had to restrain himself from not laughing at that outburst. "Will do sir. We also have to make sure the toasters don't get wise until it's too late."

"Yes. That is Adamas plan by the way."

"Use the alien upgrades, assuming they work, to save Kobol?" Lennox surmised the plan. "Yes... that might work, but will reveal this to the Cylons."

"It's either that or... we recall the expedition or trust these 'rebel' Cylons. I don't much like the last 2 options." Nagala Admitted. "Lennox, Galatos... after this is over and I have a chat with Bill, meet me in the CIC. We'll go over the fleet roster. I want to see if and where we can get some more ships to get Bill backup."

Galatos thought it over. "Sir... if we now dumb the Cylon IQ down once we turn their beacons against them and we get at least Baltar's upgrades going, I think we can spare some ships."

"Good. So...Cain, Sanders, Galatos and Lennox. You know what to do. Madam president. I'd like you to make sure we get the big corporations playing ball, we'll need their industrial capacity and manual labour to get Baltar's project off the ground."

"I'll tell my people to begin working on it."

"So... the last issue. Doctors. Who shall we send to inspect that wreck the expedition fleet will deliver to us, hopefully?" They all raised their hands.

"Forget it, dr. Baltar, you're needed here to upgrade Cain's ship and the others to come and oversee every R&D project. Dr. Furuya and dr. Amulius... we discussed the reactors and reverse engineering the Cylon FTL? I want designs, development plans and timelines within 2 weeks, you can't go either. So..." He turned to the only scientist left. "Dr. Justus, I reluctantly ask you to take that job. Assuming that you think Dr. Baltar can do the weapons upgrades he mentioned in his section of the briefing without you?"

Justus was trying to not grin like an idiot. "I begrudgingly admit that Gaius did a good job. He can handle it without me. I would gladly accept this opportunity."

Nagala massaged his head. Hope this was not a mistake. "Fine. Until the first transport ship arrives, you are to help Baltar and get up to speed. But get packed to be able to ship out once it does arrive. But... you are still under Baltars authority. You report to him and me. Or Sanders if I'm not around. And... this is a military OP, don't expect any luxury treatment."

"Understood, admiral." Justus swallowed his pride. This was a great opportunity for him. And to in a way stick it to Baltar.

"So, with no other questions..." Nagala closed the file and deactivated the screen as the doors once again opened. "I got a call to make and you all know what to do. Madam president, thank you for coming."

"A pleasure, admiral." As the military staff began leaving, she approached Livia, who still remained... frozen on her chair. "Come, young priestess, let us have some refreshments and find my friend Elosha. I'm sure she can help you a bit."

Livia didn't answer, just nod. She was still in shock. All the others after a while, accepted all of this. But not her. She knew that unearthing the truth would be difficult... but nothing like this.

But Laura was actually both concerned and in a relieved mood. Concerned because she knew that hard times were ahead, for new reasons beside's the Cylon issue. Relieved that she got a glimpse of an item in the manifest shown on the screen. Baltar's tech babble aside, she noticed it in Ma'chello's logs... a sarcophagus device that could restore health... among other things. Perhaps this was her salvation?

Outside in the corridor, Baltar was already discussing the plans with the other scientist.

"Don't feel bad, Baltar. You just had too much on your plate to go." Justus gloated as he slapped him on the back.

"Perhaps if I'm lucky, you won't come back."

"Or maybe I'll discover some address for that ring and send you on a barren planet for the rest of your life."

Sanders crept behind them. "Ehm." They turned to see him standing there intimidating. "Do we need another lesson?"

"No.. No need..."

"No, I agree, we're good..."

"Thought so. You got work to do, I suggest you get going."

As Sanders left, they eyed each other again. "I'm beginning to hate that guy." Justus remarked.

* * *

 **Unknown location, deep space, Colonial salvage operation, hours later**

Galen's people were currently welding off the hull breaches in the hangar of the alien ship. Of course they had to use their own steel titanium plates from their own stocks, since their welding tools couldn't do anything to the refined prometheon plates. Galen realized that they would have to use the alien armour plates in storage on the ship in a similar way. They'd use their own stockpile material to essentially 'melt' the steel around the prometheon plates to get it to stay in place. They didn't have sufficient supplies of their own plates to close off the landing bay, but using some of the larger alien spare plates, they could do it that way. He also decided that they would first test the equipment once it's brought over to the Galactca and only then, once it checked out, they'd seal off the landing bay completely.

On the alien ships they created an air-lock, of sorts, after bringing some air filters to the ship to begin filling up at lest the critical areas with air, mostly the engine room. Working in space suits had its limit, and delicate work with machines needed glove free hands.

For morale issues they moved all corpses from those lower levels to the upper ones.

In space the Athena had already docked with an air-lock of the alien ship on the lower levels and was now helping with the atmosphere issue, by pumping some of its excess air into the alien ship.

They also learned something new about this ship design. The hull could open up in cretin areas. Made sense. How else could they get all of those large components inside. That will also make it easier for his people to move them out.

That was the good news. The bad news was... really bad. Galen now knew what the ship lost power. It's reactors were intact, but the main power lines were ripped apart. Probably by a lucky shot from that fight. Less than 10% of the reactors power were reaching the ships systems, so only the emergency backup was functioning.

He heard from the old man via the alien comm system. Nagala accepted the plan. So now he was working on coordinating his people where they could patch up what they could, as fixing anything was impossible. They both lacked the tools and know-how to do that. But... he did get one thing working on this tub, besides basic life support, lights and gravity... the dradis system on this thing was up and running again. But the back-up generator could power little else after that. So they tested the dradis. Several raptors made jumps. and while at long ranged it could not detect them... it could detect the energy spike of a jump. But it did detect right now that 2 larger ships were approaching, only 1 jump away. As he was sitting with Lee in the engine room and taking in the recycled air they just pumped in, he saw the 2 dots blink and disappear, only to reappear on the short range dradis.

"Looks like the Atlas and Galactica are here." Galen smiled. "Go greet the old man, I'll keep a watch here."

Lee too smiled and stood up. Putting his helmet back on, he went to the still depressurised hangar. The view of the outside was a beautiful one, for him at least."

 _"Galactica to Athena, do you copy?"_

 _"Copy Galactica. welcome to the party, admiral."_

 _"Glad to be here. Since were too big to dock with that thing, please send the cargo ship docked with you to us so we can accelerate things."_

 _"Acknowledge. Cargo ship will undock ASAP."_

"Galactica actual, this is major Adama, respond."

 _"Lee, good to hear from you."_

"You too sir. Heard that Nagala took the news well."

 _"One way of putting it. As soon as we can, one of the 2 transport ships is to make best speed back to the colonies. We'll use them to taxi back and forth from the colonies and us. An 'expert' of Baltar's calibre is going to come to take a look."_

 _"_ Don't know if that is good news."

 _"Agreed. But I wish I'd known about this sooner. Now I'll have to meet the Cylons on another ship."_

"We did take some minor damage during the past encounters, just blame it on that."

 _"Probably will have to do just that. The Atlas will try to dock on the underside of that thing and grab it with its magnetic grapplers. It's just barely wide enough to do so. Once that's done, I'm taking a tour and you get some rack time."_

"Understood sir, Adama out."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis**

The Daedalus had arrived and landed on Atlantis to get a quick check-over before returning to orbit to help with the satellite restoration plan.

Daniel had finally taken a break and went to sleep. He managed to break the 2nd part of the crystal's coding. It was indeed a log, as he suspected, but nothing detailed. His other self really was busy. First he and the other SG-1 were busy in the Milky way galaxy, then almost 40 years later, they arrived in Atlantis. well, all but Teal'c. He died in one of their missions. Once in Atlantis, they woke weir up and began with the 2nd phase of their plan. Jack was the first one to go. Then Sam followed so only he and Weir were left. They did what they could while keeping a low profile and not alter too much in a way they didn't want to.

He left the console and crystal active for Elizabeth to have a look at it. She and Sam were in fact discussing the ramifications of all of this. Weir hoped her older self would be in a stable condition soon to answer some questions.

 _"Incoming planned wormhole from Earth!"_

It was the scheduled update and supply delivery. Scientist and solders began appearing thru the active gate with crates of supplies. But then someone arrived that Weir didn't suspect.

Sam went to greet him with a hug. " Narim! What brings you here? You and..." He wasn't the only Tollan here. "Ok, what is going on?"

"Sam... good to see you. The Earth committee decided to grant us access here. we hope there is knowledge here to help us restore Tollana to its former glory faster."

Rodney ran inside and was still panting. "Really? Just like... that. Sorry, have to catch my breath."

Narim was a bit uncomfortable. "Not entirely." A large hovering device passed thru the gate, directed by both Tollan security officers and scientist, as well as Earth forces. "That's our payment method. Our next gen matter phasing generator. We designed them to shield our cities in the future, once we are finished restoring Tollana. This one... is for Atlantis."

Rodney's smile grew as he went to inspect it. "Sweet."

Sam was a bit confused. "OK, but... what is this for?"

"If the Wraith overpower everything, this might help."

"I agree with your Tollan wannabe boyfriend there, Carter!" Rodney replied as he kept on inspecting the device as it finally passed thru all the way. He was like a kid on Christmas. "We can incorporate it the same way we did with the jumpers stealth mode generator."

"Emm... yeah." She turned to Narin, clearly embarrassed. "Excuse me for a moment." She went to punch Rodney.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

As they went with the device to be moved to the lower levels, Weir looked at Narim and his people, who were still waiting for approval. "Well, welcome to Atlantis, I guess. Come, let's get you settled in."

* * *

 **Lucian Alliance scavenger fleet, unknown space**

A small taskforce of Ha'tak's were in orbit of a planet. A planet that had seen better days in the past. The orbit was full of ship parts and husks, so that made it already apparent that this was a world worth exploring.

The shock troops, the Lucian version of them anyway, already secured the main city. It was in ruins, a few fires still burning. Any expert on Goa'uld tactics knew what had happened first. A Goa'uld saw, came, conquered... then erased the civilization to build something new on top to serve his needs. No subtlety about it. Then a war broke out and this world got attacked by a rival Goa'uld.

At least that was commander Kiva's expert opinion of the situation as she stepped over yet another Jaffa corpse. Her men tried to clean the way to the command centre, but the corridors were almost impassable due to the Kull and Jaffa corpses and body parts. To confirm her suspicion, she stopped and keeled down to a fallen warrior to turn him on his back. Inspecting his face and more importantly, his mark on the forehead, she cursed. "Ba'al."

After Anubis defeat over Earth... well, his first defeat anyway, Ba'al took the opportunity and grabbed what he could before anyone else. But she was surprised that he knew even about this hidden staging area of Anubis. It was not a Kull production planet, just a regular weapons planet... but apparently she underestimated Ba'al's intelligence network. There were no ships here. None in tact that is. No weapons depots. No intact fabrication factories. Nothing but scraps. Varro, Simeon and her 2nd in command, Dannic were there beside her, waiting for orders. "Search the place. Anything of value you find, you bring to me. And get Ginn to work. Her tech team's been slacking off, time they pull their weights."

Kiva returned to her command ship. Her men stepped aside as she reached the holographic table of the galaxy. She enhanced the image to where her fleet currently was. She would need to have luck in finding anything of any value in this backwater end of the galaxy. There is nothing in the database here. Not beyond this planet. Not even gate addresses! She slammed the sable. She needed to score something, soon. The Lucian leadership does not take failure lightly. And it also diminished her chances in getting a seat there as well. Her father will be able to protect her only for so long.

* * *

 **Galactica, Adama's quarters, hours later**

He was trying to get some sleep. The work had begun. He left all the tech stuff to the experts, like Gaeta and the chief. And all was quiet on dradis. Not that he had his entire fleet with him. No way would he risk all his eggs in one basket. He knew he was losing valuable time with this. But then again the 'rebel' Cylon's plan needed time as well, to first find and then convince these Guardians to play ball. That will take time as well. and with this improvement, if it worked, they might skip the whole Guardian issue. But why not kill 2 birds with one stone? The secret would come out sooner or later.

If no sooner than when either he has to protect Kobol, after he finds it, or when Cain is set loose on the Cylons. He liked Nagalas plan back home. Once he has as much upgrades as possible, they move out. Until then, they keep them guessing by using their beacons against them for as long as possible. And once they do break out of the Colonies, Cain's task force will go straight for the Colony, if they can find it, that is.

As for Bill, he had 2 things that still prevented him from getting some sleep. First was that he will have to break his own deal with the rebels. He will not go there on the Galactica. One of the other 3 battlestars will have to do. And questions will be asked. Hope they buy the explanations.

The other thing that was bothering him was the complete report from all sections on what they found on that ship. And it wasn't anything technological, organic, scientific... it was the recordings and logs. They translated most of it or were in the process of doing so, with translation issues here and there. Some words just couldn't get translated. But it was that one word linked to Kronos that bothered him.

He was reading the entire report again. "What the frak does hok'tar mean?"

* * *

 **Odette Annable = Livia**

 **Neal McDonough = Fleet admiral Nagala**

 **Karl Urban = Commander Sanders**

 **Zeljko Ivanek = Spiros Janus (secret Lords worshipers)**

 **Kelly Hu = Dr. Aimi Furuya (Power tech expert)**

 **John Terry (the actor, not football player) = Dr. Aidan Amulius (FTL expert)**

 **Ioan Gruffudd = Dr. Grady Justus (weapons expert)**

 **Christopher Meloni = Commander Arkhipov (expedition fleet marine commander)**

 **Gina Torres = Admiral Sophos (Recruitment)**

 **Alex Kingston = Admiral Lychus (navy PR)**

 **Ralph Fiennes = Admiral Bouras (intelligence and internal security)**

 **Djimon Hounsou= Admiral Rhode (logistics)**

 **Daniel Dae Kim = Admiral Rosi (R &D)**

 **Andre Braugher = Admiral Galatos (2nd in command of the Colonial fleet)**

 **J.K. Simmons = Admiral Lennox (Like Cain, competent, hot headed admiral)**

 **Happy holidays everyone!**


	8. To Kobol with questions

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter eight: To Kobol with questions.**

* * *

 **Meeting point, deep space, 2 days later**

2 raptors were already waiting at the designated location that Adama marked where he wanted to meet the rebels. So far it was quiet. And the crews were getting restless. Many were asking themselves if the old man had lost it. Actually agreeing to this plan.

With 1 hour left for the meeting to begin. A flash of light above the 2 raptors signaled to them that the boss had arrived with the Aurora. One of the 2 Valkyrie classes of the fleet. Adama had left the control of the fleet to commander Bastil on the Belophron and the old girl to Saul. And Saul was not happy, as they had managed to send one of the 2 cargo ships to the Colonies successfully. This time without any incidents. But when that ship returned… Boy did the headaches ever begin. Bill never thought that he would be willing to forgive Baltar. Dr. Justus was a real pain in the ass. Several times he or some other officer had to reign Dr. Justus back in. As he was almost oozing drool when he began his 'inspection'. Bill actually pitied Gaeta and Galen at this point. They were at his mercy when it came to the alien ship. Good thing Bill did not let that man get in the way of the upgrade project. Nagala only send him here to inspect the ship, use his PHD to analyze and plan for when they get it to the colonies and coordinate with Baltar. He would only accept his input on the upgrades, if, and ONLY IF, his people said so. Here he was at their mercy.

"Aurora to raptor 210 and 177, report." The ship's comm officer demanded from the 2 scouts.

" _All silent here, sir. N_ _ot even a raider to scout out this place."_

In the CIC, Bill saw the empty dradis screen as did everyone else. On one hand he understood the cautious nature of his... contact. But it made him think a bit defensively. "Commander. Keep the 2nd jump drive hot. If we need to make a fast exit. No viper patrols. Only raptors."

"Understood, admiral."

"In the meantime, we remain on condition 1." Bill hated to effectively take command of another officer's ship, but this could not be avoided. And there was one new mission he and Nagala agreed on that was currently already underway...

But there was something else on his mind of lately. Luck or not. Higher power or not. Gods or not... What they found so far was... Based on the intel on the size of the Goa'uld empire and the age of it, not to even drag these 'older' races into this calculation. Any civilization leaves stuff behind, chump change. Primitive ones leave artifacts and ruins behind. Advanced ones probably more than that. Star faring even more... And war faring ones in every scenario at least the leftovers from said battles. How much more was out there just in their little sector of the galaxy? And how hard would it be to find, if it would not have a emergency beacon locator? How much more useful stuff and space junk might they find. He also knew that the chances of them finding anything without knowing where to look for it, were slim to none. Space was after all mind blowing big. Based on the fact that the Cylons have been snooping around their corner of the galaxy for decades and found nothing. Says what an issue this might be. Well, at least he hoped they didn't find anything, they surely weren't showing it.

* * *

 **Hyperspace, Tel'tak transport ship, same time**

Lee and the other pilot from the Galactica were in the cockpit, making sure all was working as intended. They had been at it for more than half a day, and the people in the cargo hold were getting restless. The ship was packed full of marines and their CO Commander Arkhipov. Bill realized that they did have an opportunity here. Yes, they could use both working cargo ships to taxi people back and forth... But this was a waste in his mind. So he pitched the idea to Nagala to... Scout Kobol out in advance. With this ship they could beat the Cylons there and get the lay of the land. And perhaps find something of value the toasters missed. Hopefully his ship's scanners and access codes would help. But for this mission he decided that a more experienced officer was needed. One more experienced on the ground. So Lee was the 2nd in command here.

Commander Arkhipov entered the cockpit and leaned on Lee's chair. "Time?"

"5 minutes out, Sir." Lee reported.

"Can you tell if there's anyone in orbit?"

"Not while we are in this hyperspace dimension."

Commander Arkhipov didn't like that. A strategic weakness of this tub. "Fine. I'll get my men ready. Once we arrive, you start scanning the planet."

"Will do sir."

Minutes later the ship exited hyperspace in the Kobol system. "We're here, I hope."

Commander Arkhipov was back again, this time in full gear. "So... where are we? Was Baltar's research worth it?"

On the holographic screen a solar system appeared as well as a dot representing the ship's location. "We seem to be 2 AU's from the 4th planet, a small gas giant. 7 planets in total..." Lee scrolled through the planets data to find the habitable one. "2nd planet. Caprica class. Nitrogen oxygen atmosphere. In the green zone. That has to be Kobol."

Commander Arkhipov agreed. "Then take us there, top speed. Anything else on dradis? Like artificial?"

The co-pilot checked it as Lee was making the course adjustments. "Nothing sir, not even ship debris."

A micro hyperspace jump later and they entered low orbit of the planet. The scanning began. The ruins of the Colonials who left Kobol were easily found. Including the city of the gods. But Arkhipov didn't care about that. He was paid to bust skulls and capture territory, not dust off ruins.

"Sir... I think the ship fund something." The co-pilot alerted both officers.

Lee checked the data out. "Seems the ship locked on to some kind of guidance beacon. Our equipment wouldn't have found it."

Arkhipov looked at the topographical map of the planet. The small southern continent. "Were there any Colonial ruins on that continent?"

"No sir. Nothing there but, Major?" The co-pilot asked Lee to check the reading to confirm it.

"I see it. Increased radiation reading on that continent."

OK, radiation was not good. The commander kept his focus on the display. "What kind? Levels?"

"Hm... now I'm no expert, but this looks like radiation from prometheon fuel." Lee explained. He, unlike some others, took his time to examine some of the more technical stuff, including the possible decay rate of the energy grade prometheon . " This... might be leftovers from that fight we saw in the alien ship's recording. If the battle..."

Arkhipov realised that major Adama was probably right. "If the ship parts fell to this part of the planet or were destroyed while still on the ground, some reactors might have breached, contaminating the place. It explains something else..."

Now Lee got curious. "Sir?"

"I thought after seeing that recording that our ancestors would pick up the pieces of that battle... or find anything of value. But... that continent is really small... more like a large island. If most pieces fell into the surrounding ocean and that land was contaminated. Any and all expeditions there would have resulted in lost lives. Bet our ancestors declared that place as... 'unholy or cursed' and told everyone not to go there. How are the levels now?"

Lee checked. "Acceptable. We might need some anti-radiation meds if we remain there a week or two, but otherwise in the acceptable zone." Lee then pushed his chair back from the console and turned to the commander. "Sir, what about the tomb of Athena. That's why we got that arrow in the first place..."

"That can wait. I don't care about some tomb. Take us down there, over the irradiated continent. Fly low and keep scanning for any unnatural formations."

Lee did as ordered. He understood the commander's reasoning.

* * *

 **Scorpia shipyards, battlestar Pegasus, same time**

Cain was partially packed and in uniform. She packed light, only intending to go for a few days. Her door rang. "Enter." It was her XO, with a small stack of papers. "That your report?"

"Yes." He was ordered by his XO to screen the crew. For anyone that could not or would not hold their tongues once she told them what the Pegasus would receive. If and when Baltar was done and the expedition fleet's discovery arrived. Nagala's threat that her head would roll if her ship would be a leak for their findings is something she took very seriously. She told the same to the two commanders of the two battlestars she selected for the same upgrades. Only once she was sure the secret was secure would she tell the senior officers of her ship and the other two battlestars.

So she told her XO, whom she trusted to get the job done, to take a look at the crew. The entire crew. She opened the first folder... and was not surprised. "Fisk..." She sighed. "Is there no hope to..."

"No, Helen." He was one of the few officers on the Pegasus she would allow to just cut her off in a sentence.

"Didn't I tell you to get him in shape?"

"Yes, and if I had six months to work with, I would succeed. One week? Not a chance in Hades."

Cain bit her lip. She had to admit that Fisk was a bit... sub-standard in work ethics and efficiency lately. She kept him because of the old times. But this would not do. She would not risk her career for his drunken mouth. "Fine. Rotate him out. I already talked to Nagala about it. Anything I want, personnel wise." She opened the other folders, one at a time. Mostly deck hands... a few marines, the occasional pilot or officer... She closed the last folder. "Good. Rotate them all out. Get competent people, but more than anything else, people who can keep their mouths shut. Like black ops shut!"

She grabbed her bag and began leaving her quarters. Her XO followed. "Sir... you still haven't told me what this is about."

"And I can't. Not until I get a green light from Nagala."

He accepted that answer. "We also need to talk about Shaw."

"What about her? She's not in that stack you gave me."

"Exactly. She's good at what she does. A bit too good, driven and motivated."

"So? I don't mind motivated people."

"She's like you. She's overdoing it. Ever since her family all died in the nuke..."

Cain stopped at the entrance to the pylon connecting to the port flight pod. "Listen. We all lost someone, now or 40 years ago. If she doesn't want a break, I won't force her to take one. In fact... She's the new major on this ship, in charge of the crew. You select the new people, she break's them in."

"But Helen..."

"That will be all, colonel." She dismissed him. In a tone that made it clear the matter was closed and he should shut up. Which he did. He understood what Cain was doing. She basically found a younger version of herself. She would take her under her wing, no matter what he did. Who would break first was the question, not if.

* * *

 **Tauron, Tauron steel works, same time**

In the main foundry Baltar with a large military escort was observing the work the civilians were making on the first batch of prometheon.

"As you see, we are doing it as per your instruction." The foreman led Baltar through the plant. "We even did the modifications to the mill and heating furnace per your instructions."

"Good, good." He inspected the glowing piece of metal. Armour grade prometheon. But... it was their first attempt. They could and would do better. "What's the status of imperfection?"

"Still above the Colonial standard for military vessels." The foreman answered. "We will need a few days to get the right mix and procedure down."

Baltar suspected as much. And it will take even longer after that to get to the next phase, the superconductive one. "You still did good work. Once you get to a 90% purity rate or higher, we'll take them. 95% is preferred. We selected your company because you did the armour plantings for the Mercury class. We'll need the same dimensions."

The foreman was stunned. That will be work for months. Paid work for months maybe years. A secured contract. "How if I may many ships will receive..."

"Three to begin with, then the rest of the fleet if it checks out."

The foreman gulped. That was... wow. The company will get rich.

"Remember the non-disclosure your company signed."

Yes, he did. The one issue. His company needed to keep this a secret, so the CEO tightened security. All workers would be screened. If anyone talked, they would get fired and prosecuted. For such a contract, they would ensure security themselves.

"So, I can assume you find out work acceptable?"

"Yes, so far. Keep that up. And inform your boss that he will not just keep his job for this work."

The foreman smirked like an idiot while Baltar remained neutral. While progress was made, he could not take credit for the same reason. Security. As he began to leave, satisfied with the progress, a man in the back of the worker line stepped into a small corridor between the smelting lines. He took out a small wireless comm device, encoded.

"Boss... you were right. The military guys are up to something. That Baltar asshole was here with big security to oversee the order given."

 _"What are they doing?"_

"Melting prometheon of all things. For the shipyards."

 _"Good work. I'll inform 'him'. You stay low. And ditch the wireless. Your done working there anyway. Will talk later."_

He did as ordered and threw the small wireless into the molten prometheon where it melted on the spot.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

Dr. Beckett decided to wake the older Weir and Jackson today as their vital had stabilized enough. But something came up that needed his attention.

SGA-1, minus Rodney as he was busy with the satellites, just returned from a mission where they had had an encounter with a Wraith and... his prey. A rather large man with dreadlocks. They killed the Wraith hunter, but the human male was not really in a cooperating mood himself, so they tased his ass and dragged him to the puddle jumper once it arrived.

"OK, on one, two, three..." They lifted him on the gurney as Beckett began his inspection. "Rather large fella, isn't he."

"Yeah..." John still held his jaw with one hand. "Punches like a brick wall, I can tell you that much."

"I think I may have an idea what he is." Teyla remarked as she finally had a chance to visually inspect him as well. "He's a runner."

"Ok, what's a runner suppose to be." Ford inquired.

Tela explained what the Wraith did to some people to amuse themselves. To say that everyone was repulsed by the Wraith even more now would not be surprising.

"Wait... how do they know where they go, the gate network is huge?" John pointed the issue of this runner business.

"I think they have... oh my..." Tela realized it. "A tracking device in their body." She realized that they would now know where this runner was brought to.

"Yeah, as if they don't already know we are here... No harm done." John calmed her down. "Doc, you heard her, find that thing and take it out of him. And keep him sedated! Don't want more people with bruises in here."

As Beckett and his team went to work, Sheppard went to see Weir in the medical observation room. "Hey Elizabeth, you... oh, right." He saw how she observed the other Weir. "So, after doc deals with Conan there he'll wake these two up."

"In a couple of hours. I really hope we might get some answers."

John looked around in his usual annoying way. "Where is Jackson by the way."

"I sent him to bed, with Carson backing me up. He was really overdoing it for the past two days. Every time I send him to his room, an hour later, he was back. So this time I posted a guard there."

As they went to the gate room, Weir addressed John. "I want a report in an hour. Get cleaned up."

"Yes mam. By the way, where is Rodney. Not that we miss him out there..."

"Where do you think?"

"That bad?"

Weir huffed. "Looks like the exodus plan is getting more and more appealing." She turned to go to her office. "Go."

He then mockingly saluted and left the gate room.

* * *

 **Dakara, same time**

Taking O'Neill's 'advice', Colonel Mitchell went to Dakara. He, as an Tau'ri military officer was tolerated here. Something other human worlds didn't seem to enjoy much.

Currently he was walking down the halls of the Jaffa temple where the council was currently residing. A session was taking place, giving him and Teal'c some time to talk. "I am sorry, Colonel Mitchell, but my duties are to my people at the moment. I cannot help you."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, was already afraid you'd say that. But come one, big T. You guys altered this galaxy more than most. You..."

"I agree, but the galaxy is mostly at peace now. And if we wish to keep it that way, human, Tok'ra and Jaffa have to learn to work together. That's why I'm here now as well. But..."

"What?"

"While I cannot help you directly, not unless the galaxy itself is at stake again, I can help you indirectly."

That gave Mitchell some hope, even if he didn't know what that meant. "Care to elaborate?"

Teal'c smirked as he saw a Jaffa approach them. "As I understand you do not have a team yet."

"Yes, as I said, I'm trying to get the old band together again, including you!"

"Perhaps you will accept a compromise then." Teal'c stretched his arm out to greet the other Jaffa who had just arrived in the traditional Jaffa way. "Thank you for coming."

"When you and lord Haikon proposed this, I could not say no to either of you."

Teal'c turned around to introduce the new arrival to Mitchell. "colonel Mitchell, this is Jolan of Geshrel of the Sodan Jaffa."

"Em... pleasure, I'm sure." They greeted each other.

Teal'c continued. "I suspected something like this might happen, so... I suggested to general O'Neill a compromise. Jolan is one of the best, if not the best Sodan warrior. He could take my place on your team, once assembled."

"Em... wow. T, I'm honoured..."

Teal'c saw the confusion in Mitchell's eyes. "I can assure you, if O'Neill said it could work, he'll convince your world leaders. Even more so since both the Tok'ra and Tollans have pitched their own people to be added to the new SG-1. A multi-planetary team." He put his hand on his shoulder. "Something to think about. I have to go, the talks will continue shortly."

As Teal'c left, Jolan went passed Mitchell. "I promise I'll go easy on you." He also left.

"Why do I have the feeling that general O'Neill once again pulled a fast one on me?"

* * *

 **Meeting point, deep space, 1 hour later**

Bill was having a stroll around the ship. It wasn't his ship, but he knew these Valkyries inside and out due to his command on the ship of the same name. He was basically killing time. All the preparations were made, now all he could do was to wait.

 **"** _Admiral Adama to the CIC, repeat, admiral Adama to the CIC."_

That was his queue. Some must have arrived, and judging by the fact that no one was shooting, they were friendly... he hoped.

Arriving in the CIC, he got the update. A raider jumped in, got the lay of the land and jumped out. Not they would have to wait. But not for long as a basestar appeared a minute later. He was already waiting with the wireless phone in hand.

"This is admiral Adama. Am I speaking to Sharon as we agreed upon?"

 _"Hello admiral. Nice of you to keep our 'date'. But the other models are asking why you didn't arrive in the old girl as you said you would?"_

Bill cleared his throat. Hopefully they'd buy it. "Repairs from our previous skirmish with your forces. Couldn't be helped."

Silence followed for a while. Finally he received a reply. " _Acknowledged. As per our deal, we will arrive on your ship to finalize the deal and begin the planning stage."_

"I am already waiting for you."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, secret location, same time**

Saul really hated Bill leaving him to deal with this. Jensen was a prick and a half. So he let him to 'run amok' on the alien ship, just to get him out of his hair. So to speak.

Saul just wanted to get drunk and sleep it out, but he couldn't. Bill was depending on him.

The only person who benefitted from this was Kara. Saul had basically forgotten how mad the XO was at her. She was still grounded, but at least not in the brig. Again. And the old man did not want her with him on this mission, so she was free and bored.

On the ship, Justus was on the other hand feeling like a kid in candy land. He did the thing that left the bad taste in his mouth, calling Baltar to give his update. So he was now making a scientific evaluation of the salvage.

Meanwhile on the Galactica, the hangar in mind for the upgrade was already sealed off from the front. They also had the parts needed to seal it off from behind. But that would wait until they get all the components to work at a rate acceptable by Gaeta and Galen.

In the space that separated the outer bulkhead / armour plating with the first layer of interior bulkheads. Galen was currently having his people drag the large power cables through to get to the parts of the bulkheads where they will have to decompress a bit to get the cables into position where the shield projectors will be. The engineers and... Justus took a look at the Galactica design and came to an agreement where the emitters would be best placed. Gaeta and his team were currently working on the alien computer in the CIC to design a program that would coordinate all installed systems. The idea was simplified when Justus became useful. He remarked that they should let the computer they already had crunch the numbers after they upload the Galactica specs into it. Once done and they connect this computer with the big one from the spares they got off the derelict, it should accept that input. At least on paper. The same computer will also have to regulate the reactor flow and shield generator output as well, but they were according to the manifest. Multipurpose ones anyway so they would handle such things. They already had the alien software on them to do all those things.

But Galen was currently having a new issue, so he called the XO down to the bulkhead walkway. His people were all around the place, making sure the lines went to where they were supposed to and that the holes to the bulkheads they already made, were air-tight after they pushed the cables through.

Saul walked up the stairs to the walkway where the chief was inspecting a support beam with his flashlight.

"You wanted to talk to me, chief?"

"Yes Sir. We found a bit of a problem as we were getting the cables through here." He switched his flashlight off and grabbed the larger light projector. "We inspected these beams to see if we would damage any of them doing this. So we tried different sources of light." He turned it on. To now see small cracks in the metal structure. "Micro fractures." He turned the light source to other areas. All the same.

Saul put his hand on the iron. "How?"

"She's old and we have seen some battle in the past weeks... but this is older. Like first war old."

Saul kept looking at the fractures. "How? The people at the dry-docks would have seen this after the war..."

"Sir. I think they are the issue."

Now Saul turned his attention to the chief. "Explain."

"I think we're looking at substandard material usage, to thin plates,and cheap welding techniques."

"The frakers cut corners, didn't they?"

Galen nodded. "They did." The turned the light off and grabbed his regular flashlight.

"Will this impact our project here?"

"Shouldn't. But my guys will now have to tread lightly. And we won't be able to do any fancy maneuvers in an atmosphere like a gas giant, or risk this spreading."

Saul crossed his arms. "I'll talk to Bill when he gets back. I guess you can't do anything?"

"No. Not even with a dry dock, unless you replace all of them. And I mean all of them. And that."

"Would take years. And an old girl like her is not worth it in our current situation." Saul concluded that thought. He turned around, facing the stairs again. "How's it looking with the project here?"

Galen shook his head and smirked. "Hate to admit it, but Dr. Justus is handy, when he wants to be. We're taking all the components for the weapons upgrades as well. With his help, we could do all at once. And the faster we finish and test this, the faster the Atlas can start her journey home."

"Good. The faster that hack leaves, the better. Keep me posted." The XO stormed out, leaving the chief to his duties.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, prisoner complex, same time**

Something was wrong. Both Cavil's knew it. The Colonials, all of a sudden, changed tactics. Now they were all separated, no longer in shouting range of each other. In solitary confinement. And his possible escape plans were foiled. In this rubber room there was no way he could kill himself. Yes, he knew he was outside resurrection range but he didn't care any longer. He knew that sooner or later he would break. Him or his brother. And that would be the beginning of the end of it for their plan. One way or another, he needed to kill himself. To preserve what was left of the plan.

While One was pondering what he could do, the other One was having the same treatment in an interrogation cell. The Two's, Three and Eight's that were captured on the other hand had a nice group talk with a Colonial navy intelligence officer. They were shown the footage of the Cylon on Cylon war that had erupted. And the recorded talks Adama already had with the rebels. Two and most of the Eight's took it relatively well. Surprised, but well. The exceptions were Boomer and the Three. Boomer was more chaotic than ever, after seeing 'herself' talk with the old man. The other her having some of her memories didn't sit well with her.

D'Anna on the other hand didn't buy it.

The Colonials knew that they probably got most if not all out of these models already. Well speaking of secrets. Tactical details and tech stuff were still not discussed, but they already had more than expected from the expedition fleet anyway.

Now the prisoners were led back to their cells, the ones not separated from each other, to 'discuss'. All the while the Four, Five and One were kept in the dark. But while Five and Four were as dumb as a bag of rocks sometimes, One was not fooled. Neither of them.

 **Kobol, expedition force, minutes later**

They got as close as they could to the signal source, but the place was now overgrown with the forest, so they needed to land a few kilometers from the source and make their was on foot. Lee and the co-pilot remained on the cargo ship as Commander Arkhipov and his team made their way through the thick forest to their target. All of his people were professionals so he could count on them. They all had the standard marine special forces equipment, except for the two snipers, two sappers and the medic and tech guy. Two of his people had asked to carry those staff weapons with them, just in case. He allowed it, even if he was not impressed by the weapon.

His 2nd in command, a Colonial captain, held his radiation meter in his hand. It was beeping all the time, sometimes more than others. "A few more decades, a century at most and this radiation will be gone."

"Still..." The colonel stopped and signalled his people with a closed fist to be on guard. They reached the edge of the thick forest. But what he saw was something different. They didn't get a good look at it from the sky, but now. "Captain, what does that look like to you?"

The captain was already taking a look with his binoculars. "Like a flat pyramid overgrown by vegetation and covered by mud and earth."

"Exactly. According to that data the snakes made them as landing platforms. So this might be it." They remained vigilant as they approached the structure. "Fan out. Look for an entrance or something."

They did as ordered. The commander himself reached the edge of the structure and smeared some of the dirt and moss away. He got the typical golden color underneath. "Yep... looks like we found it."

 _"Commander."_ It was the tech guy.

"Go ahead soldier."

" _Sir, we found one of those control panels with those pictograms for buttons."_

"Understood. Wait for us." He signalled his people to converge to that location. Once there, he saw the same symbols as in that cave on the planet where it all began. "OK people! Get ready!" They took defensive positions, weapons ready. "Press that one." He pointed at the bird with open wings symbol.

As the tech guy did that the wall began lowering itself next to them as the shrug. Moss and other vegetation fell to the ground. After a few seconds the wall was lowered to the floor and a wide opening was before them.

"Lights!" They were still in a defensive position but activated their flashlights to get a better view in the dark entrance. And it was an entrance, just not for people.

"A fraken hangar door!" Commander Arkhipov smirked. What they saw inside was a partially full hangar. Filled with more of those gliders and one more cargo ship. But from the looks of it, it was not used in a long time. He tapped his wireless. "Major respond, over."

 _"This is major Adama. What is it, sir?"_

"Fly that tub over here. We have a parking spot for you after all."

* * *

After a few minutes Lee arrived and landed the cargo ship in the hangar to provide some illumination. Lee joined the marines.

"Sir, what's the plan here?" A corporal asked commander Arkhipov.

"Search this place out. This does not look like a landed Ha'tak or Cheops, not by the designs we have of those things."

Lee, who had time to look around himself, agreed. "Probably a base of some kind."

"Right. First order of business. Determine the status of this place. Find the CIC and power room. Second order of business, find out what happened before and after that fight we saw in the recordings. Third... find out where the damn ring is!" He gave each of his officers a task to do. "Major, you take squad beta and search this level." They saluted each other and went to work.

* * *

Around 20 minutes passed, reports were already being made via the wireless, but mostly this place was a base, as suspected. They found Goa'uld versions of mess halls and barracks rooms. Armories, fuel depots, ammo storage rooms, and the real good news was that when they evacuated all those years ago, they were in a real hurry. At least half of the supplies were still here. Well the food was of course no good, but that was not important.

Lee and his team were still in the lower levels when comm traffic picked up again.

 _"Commander Arkhipov, this is captain Chontos. We found this thing's CIC, it seems. Still intact. But... power is a no go."_

 _"Understood. Which level are you on right now?"_

 _"27, sir."_

 _"Right. Get the tech team there to inspect it."_

Lee was still listening to the comm traffic when he spotted the reinforced large doors in front of him in the main corridor they were currently in. He signaled his people to get ready. Big doors usually meant important things behind them. The good news was that they were not locked. The bad... no power, so they had to manually push them aside. Not an easy task, since they were heavy bastards.

Once they managed to get inside, Lee noticed that this room had some minimum power. And several reactors he did recognize from that derelict ship they found.

"Commander Arkhipov, this is major Adama. I think we found the power room. There are still some consoles that are working in here."

 _"Good work. See if you can start it up again."_

Lee pointed to the consoles so the marines went to work. One of them pulled out a Colonial laptop and hooked it up with the alien computer. Felix and the other 'experts' modified the cables to be compatible and with Ma'chello's research they managed to now write a program that could initiate a handshake protocol with the alien software.

"Sir, we have a connection. I think we can start this thing up again." The marine reported.

"Then please do so."

The light flickered as the place began working again. The reactors in the back began humming as they powered up. The computer in the marines lap began showing the data, as did the alien consoles. "Well the reactors are around 40% full. So that's not bad, but not good either. Hm..."

"What?" Lee inquired.

"Sir, see this reactor on the display?" The marine who now took the seat behind the main work station as he put the connected laptop on the table, pointed to the data. "This one is not a prometheon reactor. It's closer to the one on Ma'chello's planet."

Lee looked back at the reactor all the way back in the larger hall that was behind them. "Geothermal?"

"Seems so. Still hot. Guess the snakes can be pragmatic when it benefits them."

 _"Major, did you get the lights working?"_

"We did, sir. Is everything working in the CIC now too?"

 _"Affirmative. We'll try to get any logs or recordings in this database. Can you get the layout of this base from your location?"_

Lee looked at the marine who got the place to work. He shrugged. "I'll try to find it in this mess..." He went back to work."

"We're on it, sir." Lee reported back.

 _"Good. Report back in 10. Out."_

* * *

 **Planet Pallas, moon Mintas, Cyrannus Beta system, same time**

The planet Pallas, like many others, was an outpost for the Colonials in the centuries when they mapped their home system. Many of the non Caprica class planets had outposts, military bases or mining colonies on them. As did their moons. But many were abandoned. Mined out or lost their importance. The moon Mintas was in the mined out category. But now it provided the military with a valuable, safe, hidden and cheap way to create an off the books base. Engineers and welding teams were already working both outside in space suits as well as inside to get this place up and running as fast as humanly possible. Each system would get one of these places. Off the books and off limits to civvies. After the cargo manifest was fully analyzed, they noticed six FTL sensor arrays among the equipment. That would be a tactical game changer in the chess game with the Cylons. 1 would be installed on the Pegasus, 1 would be installed in each of these bases, providing each system with coverage and the last one... well, they didn't decide yet. But the one on Mintas where Sanders was currently inspecting the progress, was a special one. It would be here that the ring would be installed, once all preparations were made.

"Looks nice." Sanders remarked. This was all admiral Bouras plan and Sanders was making sure it was going all according to schedule. He did Nagala's plan and separated the Cylon prisoners by model. He showed the Two's, Three and Eight's the video of the Cylon on Cylon basestar battle. The Three didn't buy it. But the others... were far more inclined to believe him. And now he had another One to interrogate. But right now he was needed back at Picon. So he was already on his way to the raptor bay. He only hopes that admiral Rosi will clear the ring for transport and the tech guys manage to make that iris plan work soon. Until then any and all ring usage was suspended.

* * *

 **Tauron, mountain retirement colony, 3 hours later**

Helen had arrived at her intended destination. She paid the cab driver who drove her from the local city a few kilometers from this location in the valley.

Looking around, she saw how retired people would find this place attractive. Far from the noise of civilization. She looked at the houses and went to search for the one she arrived here for.

Once found, she rang the doorbell. As it opened, she was not really glad to see who, or should we say, what opened it. "Hello, how may I help you?" It was a service robot for the elderly. While the Colonials viewed any and all bipedal machines with resentment, they did not abandon this tech completely. They couldn't, not with the demographic issues they had. But they did learn from the past. These robots were really simple in programming. No wireless transmitting. No learning programs. It could never do anything beyond it's programming, not learn anything new on its own. No neural network. Simple, dumbed down servants for simple tasks. So they were useful to help the elderly. Still, Helen hated anything that looked like a toaster.

"I'm here to see your owner, toaster."

"I'm sorry, input not recognized."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "For the love of the gods... what a stupid piece of..."

"9091, let her in!" Was the shout from within the house.

"It appears the master permits you entrance." The robot stepped aside, it's single red eye still keeping an 'eye' on Cain.

She picked up her bag and stormed in. In the den, the person she came to see, was having a smoke. "You know that stuff will kill you someday."

The man didn't respond at first, but inhaled another puff. "My dear daughter... I do have so little time left, give me some pleasure in it." He put the cigar down and went to hug her, smiling. "Nice of you to see your old man again."

She returned the hug. "Nice to see you too, admiral." She was addressing him with his old rank out of habit. For her he was always the admiral who drove the robots that took her sister from her off the colonies. That was also why she went down the military route. Her mother did not approve. He let her be herself. She inherited his drive, but her mother's temper. A bad combination.

As they both sat down, he told his robot to get some drinks. She still glared at the thing. "Wish you'd get that thing scrapped. You know how I feel about toasters."

"Helen, relax. He hasn't stabbed me in over 10 years since I got him, I doubt he'd do it now. And if he does, he only kills an unimportant old man." He joked, trying to lighten up her mood. It didn't work.

"Unimportant! You were a hero in the first war! You single handedly drove them out of Cyrannus Alpha! Your ship had a greater kill to loss ratio than any battlestar in the war, and ... I might not admit it, but you are my father and, while you and mother divorced after I entered the military. I have always loved you, even if I stayed with her for that time at the academy."

The robot returned with the drinks. "I know. I always knew. I may have never shown it... but I was always so proud of you. But..." He sighed. "You know, even if I knew I'd never have grandchildren... you sacrificed your personal life for your career."

"So did you."

"I had no choice. War is harsh. You went through the ranks in peace times."

"Yes, but they are over now, aren't they." She motioned her head to the working screen where the news were shown. War report.

"Yes... I thought they might come back. But I'm too old to be able to do anything about that any longer." He took a sip. "So, daughter. Is this war the reason you came here? Or did you finally find a girlfriend who could keep up with you. Your stubbornness most of all."

Helena's eyes darkened a bit. That brought back memories of that traitorous snake she thought once about as a girlfriend. She didn't care if there would be an alliance with these 'rebels', she'd have her hide one way or another, even if her career ends. "Long story, father. I'm sorry to say I can't tell you anything. Top secret, highest level. But..." She put her glass down. "What I can tell you is that soon. They will regret that they ever came back."

* * *

 **Kobol, expedition force, 1 hour later**

They set up a sort of command post in the base's CIC. They were getting more and more use to the alien hardware and tech every time they had to interact with it. So things were progressing smoothly. As the base was now powered up. Even the internal ring transporters worked again. Facilitating a faster travel time around the base. But this was not just a military base. It was the old HQ of their 'Lords'. That was leaving a bitter taste in their mouths when they thought about it. The upper levels were all about decoration, not practicality.

Commander Arkhipov was getting the idea how this place was meant to work. The upper levels were reserved for the 'elites' or the Lords if you will, the lower levels for the Jaffa guards, the outside for the slaves as for the middle of this structure... all the technical secrets of these bastards.

This place was actually heavily fortified. It could create a 5 kilometer shield bubble around itself. Some defensive turrets that were retracted into the pyramid, were still operational. They even located the landing pyramids in the next valley via the internal database. They were of course also overgrown with nature.

They also found the comm system and had decided to shut down the beacon to not attract any attention. For the time being Commander Arkhipov had the hangar entrance closed off and he even had instructed his people to restore the camo of that panel they found to open the hangar in the first place. There were also several places that were a weak spot now. After millennia of no maintenance.

Commander Arkhipov was still in the 'CIC'. He was glued to the log of this place. Or what was the equivalent of a log. The history of Kobol written before him. His people were sending the data through the translator as fast as possible with some words remaining un-translated.

It seemed as if a lower ranking Goa'uld, a servant of the big ones here was keeping things recorded. Tactical information through the centuries of this sector of the galaxy. Battles. Enemies. While all interesting... it was outdated for their use. But perhaps for further salvage operations, useful. And there were also locations on the star-map of their little sector. No ring addresses, that was not good. But the Cyrannus cluster was NOT on it. Wow. The snakes didn't know about it! Well they probably knew about the 4 stars circling one another, but not about the planets. So their home was never visited or colonized by the snakes. That explained a lot.

Something else was also explained. Why these 'Asgard' took action. Seemed that the big 3, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon began waging war against each other. Their 'truce' when they took Kronos down, ended. While this space was not their centre of power, it was important. And everyone of them wanted it all for himself. The war escalated and one of them or all of them. Began taking these battles into Asgard protected territories right next door. After several warnings and the intruding fleet or ship destroyed, these Asgard must have had enough of this. They didn't declare war on all System Lords for some reason. But they did do so on the three that ruled here. And while this space didn't have many habitable worlds, it was a rather mineral rich sector. And since the Asgard only had issues with the three. The rest of the System Lords did nothing. They had after all an agreement with the Asgard. The three retards escalated their feud to the level that instead of them sharing this space or one having it all, they lost it all. The other System Lords were all too happy to see this. The Asgard wasted time and resources and the three rather low ranking Lords got slapped and lost prestige, territory and power. They as in the Colonials, were left behind to fend for themselves. At least this was something learned.

Lots of answers in here that Arkhipov knew Nagala would be interested in hearing as well. But there were still some issues left unresolved. One: The original ring was stolen by Kronos when he fled. And he was according to this, only defeated because the three brothers declared an alliance. As long as that lasted. One alone was never a mach for the older Goa'uld. He was apparently still a big fish again according to the data he was seeing. Two: Why take the ring, where did he take it and why is there a new ring in here? They actually found a ring in centre of this pyramid. Major Adama was currently in that room and he was expecting his report soon. But to put the ring deep into this place, it really made it stealing the thing a lot harder. Third: If their three Lords of Kobol were only medium sized Goa'uld. What was the big fish like? Power? Military? He shivered at that thought. Fourth: Would the Asgard react to them just like they did to the Goa'uld, if they sent a ship or fleet into their territory? Yes, they were months away at full speed, but still... Fifth: What was Kronos doing on Kobol. The others, as in Athena, Zeus, Ares... the entire bunch, they never figured it out. Hok'tar? What does that word mean!? But here was the interesting part. Even before the war began between the three brothers. Athena bailed on them all. Then went to work for the big ones. Selling her intellect and knowledge. She and someone named Qetesh were always working together and scheming. But she bailed because and this is the really BIG ONE. The others found out that SHE worked for Kronos the whole time! She was the chief scientist that led this Hok'tar thing, whatever it is. When Kronos left, she played ignorant and the others believed her. But around 500 years before the war. Some of the population on the planet revolted. Interesting. But they didn't defeat the 'gods'. They gained control of a mostly constructed transport ship and fled at sub-light speeds. Athena wanted to pursuit them. The others didn't care. Let them die in space. No way a monkey species could navigate space. Seemed Athena didn't share that point of view.

Arkhipov made a mental note to point this above all to Nagala. 500 years before the war, which means 1000 years before their ancestors left Kobol. The 13th tribe is mentioned to have left then. What? What was going on here. And the really weird part was this. Athena bailed not long after that. Apparently the Hok'tar thing became useless after that.

He remained glued at the screen as the translation continued to work. What is Hok'tar!? Is it a word for the 13th tribe in snake language?

The last thing that peaked his interest was this: At some point an intruder was spotted on Kobol. In a 'ghost' ship. Telling the slaves lies about the gods. Arkhipov had a pretty good idea that this must have been this human from that damn book the priests always talk about. 'Ghost' ship. That was really interesting.

* * *

During all of this Lee was in the grand prize room as the marines called it. As suspected, there was a ring on Kobol. And there were signs that the snakes tried to remove it, but had not time to do so. The ring was lying on the floor and some damage was seen in the ring room.

Lee and the tech experts were in the back of the room taking a look at the computer that was somehow intended for the ring. The part of the room where they were had a back exit and could be sealed off from the main ring room. Lee thought this was if trouble came through the ring.

The commander had arrived not long ago when he was finished with his first impressions of the CIC. He was helping his men getting the damn ring back in a standing position so that they could use it. The companion device was already there, so why not try it.

Lee saw the strain this was putting on the marines. They had no real lever to pull the thing up, so they had to use their hands instead.

"Sir... I may have something here." It was the marine tech exert again. He was in high demand right now. "Look a recording of..."

"Addresses." Lee beamed. This could be it. A glimmer of hope that they could use this thing. "6 symbols for every address. Guess they just left the point of origin symbol out. Hmmm..." There were about 30 addresses in there... but he didn't spot the one he was looking for. "The first planet we found. The address of that base is not in here..."

"And look at this some addresses are marked in red?"

Lee turned back to the ring that was now being pushed to a standing position slowly but surely. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps, sir?"

"Perhaps... the ring can't function if not standing upright? I mean it would not surprise me if some fall down with time, natural disasters or like this one, war."

A female marine that was working with them on the console next to the one they had just found this treasure on, remarked. "Wait didn't that report from Nagala state that the Order of the Lords found their ring originally buried under rocks?"

Lee realized that this might be it. "Yes! It might be. Perhaps..." He turned to the display once again. "These red ones mean addresses they tried but couldn't dial. So... one of these might be the colonies."

"All good and well, sir. But why is Ma'chello's base not in here?"

"A good question." Lee agreed.

"Perhaps..." The female marine gave it a try. "Perhaps... since the snakes didn't build the rings, they too didn't know all the addresses?"

"Good thinking." He poked at the program some more. Each address had some info in that language. So they went through the painstaking process of having to take that alien language through the translation database in the attached laptop. As they were working through it, the marines managed to get the ring back in a standing position, but all were panting. Even the commander, who was not above helping his men to do a dirty job.

"Good work people. Take five." The marines didn't argue. They all sat down anywhere in the room they could to get some air into their lungs. Arkhipov however didn't have time for that. He saw the major busy at that work station so he checked up on the progress there. "Major, status?"

"Sir... were checking the data on these addresses. I think one of them could be the Cyrannus system."

The commander crossed his arms as he stopped behind Lee to take a look himself. "How so? We never found any signs of their influence there. Yeah, sure. We still worshipped them, but that was carried over from Kobol."

"Well there are no real space-time coordinates of the red marked ones. They probably couldn't locate them since they couldn't dial them. The others have locations in the nav systems. They're all in our local part of the galaxy."

"Perhaps the Lords we worshiped used this space as their territory and they mapped out what they could. I mean there is no sign of the Cyrannus cluster in here." The female marine added.

"That does make sense." Commander Arkhipov acknowledged the idea had merit. He turned back to the ring. "How many remote controlled corner fight cameras do we have?"

One of his men stood up, having recovered some stamina. "Sir... I have 10, every other marine one a piece."

Commander Arkhipov formulated a plan. "Major, with me." Lee did as ordered. They reached the dialling device. "You get the addresses in red ready. We'll dial them one at a time, see if your theory pans out. If one activates, we throw a camera through." His men began prepping them at that sentence. "If one is Picon HQ, this could solve some issues here."

"Agreed, sir." Lee remarked. A corridor back home. And they might get the so much needed address of their home.

"Major, one last thing before we continue. Was there... an address for Kobol in there?"

"Not in the address log, but in the star map we found of all the locations that were mapped here, it had an address. So yes, we know."

"Sir..." The female marine nudged Lee. "The other thing."

"Right. Emmm, sir, it seemed that whoever was living here, they tried to erase the logs as well. But like they left so much lying around here, they didn't succeed with that erasure either."

"Good..." Commander Arkhipov remained optimistic. The data on local space seemed intact.

The tech marine gave Lee the written down addresses in red. "Let's begin, shall we."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 20 minutes later**

Baltar had returned to his workstation. He was tired. His legs more than anything. In the past day he'd been running around the colonies, seeing the civilian contractors understood what they must do. Inspecting their first work, coordinating with Admiral Rhode for the supplies and mining of prometheon, having Admiral Rosi down his neck demanding progress. And now having to hear Justus gloating well, at least he wasn't shot for treason. But that was looking better and better by the hour. At least Sanders was a no show for the past 2 days. Guess he had his hands full as well. And now he added a new task on his own to his platter. He saw how his colleagues were working. As hard as him. He knew that if anyone could make the reactor tech useful and reproducible, it was Dr. Furuya. And that research plus the Cylon FTL would be the backbone for his new long term plan. On his digital drawing board was a design based on a combination of the current battlestar designs. But not one that existed, yet. Baltar was planning for the next gen Colonial ships. He knew that upgrading their existing fleet was all good, but it had its limits. Sooner or later, you have to use the new knowledge on new designs that incorporate the advances from the foundation up, not just slapped on after. He knew no one asked him to do this. But.l something else to give Nagala. That will help him in the long run.

But why another battlestar design? Why not? It worked in the first war, it still works... why invent hot water? It surely was better than a flying pyramid.

His clock beeped. He sighed and saved his progress on the computer. The engineers on the ring asked him for help when they would try the first attempt of installing a basic barrier to stop anyone arriving. It was a stop gap until they got the perfect one from the metal-works. It was just... Sanders scared them.

So he arrived and began instructing them what they could do according to his thoughts.

Nagala had just returned from his short break on Picon surface to resume the planning of the future offensive. Hopefully Adama's plan to send that 2nd cargo ship to Kobol in advance if they find it. Wasn't a big mistake. He just left the hangar where his raptor had landed when the alert signal was given for the station. He ran to the command phone to contact CIC. "This is Nagala, voice recognition. What's going on?"

" _Sir, we received an alert from that 'special' storage room in the science sector. Dr. Baltar's orders."_

His grip on the phone tightened. "Understood. Have Sanders meet me there with a security team..."

 _"Sir, he's already on his way. Arrived back only minutes before you."_

He hung up and went to the lift hub on this level. "Baltar... what have you done now?"

* * *

In the cargo room, Sanders just stormed in with a group of armed marines. They saw the ring was active. "Baltar! The order was that all ring activities were suspended!"

"And I didn't touch the damn thing!" That was true. "You said this was a priority but then the ring started rotating on its own."

"Frak! Take defensive positions! We were dialed!" His soldiers did so, preparing for the worst. After a few more seconds a small orb was thrown through and landed at Sander's feet. He recognized the thing and picked it up. "Marine standard issue combat camera?" He eyed Baltar. They were thinking the same thing. "You don't think..."

"What else..."

 _"Commander Sanders, do you copy? I can see you holding the camera I just threw_ _through the ring."_

Sanders turned to the computer people in the back. They were still at the stations from where they could control that cobbled together rover they send through when they tested the ring. "What channel is that?"

They began scanning the wireless frequencies. "Em... marine channel beta 2, encryption code 7."

Sanders took his wireless from his breast pocket and tuned the frequencies. For now he could only hear not respond. "This is Sanders, do you hear me?"

 _"I hear you, you old bastard!"_ A small laugh was heard and Sanders knew who it was.

"Commander Arkhipov, you old dog! Where the frak..."

 _"Kobol, that's where!"_

The room erupted in euphoria and cheering. And that's how Nagala found the room when he finally reached it. "Is this a circus show or what!?"

"Sir... " Sanders extended him his wireless. "You'd better hear this yourself."

Nagala looked skeptically at the wireless, but took it anyway. "This is fleet admiral Nagala, respond!"

 _"Sir... commander Arkhipov reporting for duty! From Kobol!"_

Nagala looked at the wireless then Baltar, then Sanders. A deer in headlights moment. "Can we confirm it?" He asked Baltar directly.

Baltar extended his hand, asking for the wireless. Nagala obliged him. "Commander Arkhipov, this is Dr. Baltar. Can you activate your body camera and transmit through the same frequency. We wish to confirm your story?"

A few seconds of static later they got a positive response. " _Give us a moment."_

Nagala and Sanders went to the engineering workstation where Baltar was already at. On the screen where Baltar was sitting, the static turned to a wireless audio video transmission. And they saw... Colonial marines, Major Adama, another active ring and a strange place where they all were, but it was clearly of the same design as the alien ships they saw in the reports from the expedition fleet. "I'll be damned." Nagala remarked. "Commander... please tell me you have coordinates."

 _"I'll do you one better."_ Commander Arkhipov responded. The camera was clearly from his point of view. He went to the station where the major currently was. He positioned himself so that the screen with the coordinates and addresses in the alien computer system were displayed. well, as much as was possible. Slowly the tech guy in the field began turning the digital pages. Well, the four that were in the system.

And then Commander Arkhipov's hand pointed to an address on the display. _"That's the Cyrannus system, by the way. But just the address, not space time coordinates."_

Baltar was the first to realize it. "We can dial back!"

 _"Exactly."_ Commander Arkhipov then went on to explain their theory how the snakes tried to dial Gemenon, but the ring must have been buried in the rubble at the time, so they failed. _"Sir... since we already tested it with a camera, perhaps we should shut down and you dial us... and come see yourself. Sir, there are things you need to see yourself."_ The commander's voice changed its tone. A serious tone. Nagala knew this would be either good or... another bombshell.

"Agreed. We'll cut the feed and use the info you just gave us. Hopefully see you in 2."

 _"Hope so too. In 2, sir."_

The feed shut off, the ring followed seconds later. Sanders leaned over Baltar's shoulder. "Kobol's address, doctor, if you please."

Baltar did as asked. Sanders had memorized the symbols, he was good at such things. Without even asking his CO, he went to work.

"Get ready people, let's see if it works." He was done with the sequence and pushed the red gem on the dialing device. It worked. "Arkhipov, this is Sanders, you hear me?"

 _"Loud and clear. Worked like a charm. We lack a red carpet here... but come on over anyways."_

Sanders held a laugh back. "First thing's first..." He threw the camera back through the ring. "Is your junk there now?"

" _Yep. Any why do you call my friend here junk?"_

"Cause it is, don't want to litter at the admiral's feet." He stopped talking over the wireless and eyed Nagala for a confirmation. He just nodded. "Ok men. We get paid to do crazy shit... let's go!" He and the marines that arrived with him, stepped through the active ring...

* * *

 **Kobol, same time**

Sanders was the first to arrive, his people followed one after another. The first thing that happened was, after the salutes, was Sanders and Arkhipov shaking hands, both grinning.

"So, how's it feel to be the 2nd commander on Kobol?" Sanders knew that was a friendly jab. He was gladly returning it.

"Still faster here than you. Took less than a second for me."

As the security detail arrived, Nagala and Baltar followed promptly. After all the official greetings were done, Nagala inspected the place. "We are secured here?"

"We are, sir, for now." Arkhipov replied. "But I think you should see something first."

"Right." Nagala agreed. "Men, carry on." He turned to Lee. "Any word from your father?"

"Nothing sir. He must be already talking with the toasters."

Nagala nodded. He hoped this was not a disaster in the making. "Sanders, go back and assemble a team. Best military team, engineers, scientist... the works. Not the people working for Baltar, leave them for now. We need to secure this place." Sanders nodded and asked Lee to dial him back. "Now, Commander Arkhipov, show me what you found."

* * *

 **Meeting point, deep space, same time**

Bill knew his lie was not that good that no one would be asking questions. D'Anna more than the others was poking at his lie for a while, but the other models didn't really care if the admiral lied or not. They had bigger fish to fry.

Progress had been made... somewhat. Bill agreed that in exchange for all the info they got so far and for the combined mission to stop Cavil, his support ships would produce the ammo, spare parts and fuel for the Cylons as well. The Cylons would have to accept the 'inferior' Colonial ammo and components, but... they were compatible, so something. When and how they could get it was not yet discussed. One step at a time.

"Any idea on the Guardians... where to find them?" Bill was getting a bit exhausted, so he changed the subject. And did he ever change the subject... his Cylon guests were a bit too quiet for his liking. "What?"

"Ehm..." Caprica took the initiative. "We have both good news and bad news there. The good news: We found them, and they are willing to help. The bad news: It has a price tag."

Adama took his glasses off, he would not be needing them at the moment anyway. "Shoot."

"They want... what you want?"

"Excuse me? Kobol?"

Leoben answered. "No, the resurrection hub."

Bill leaned into his chair. "What?" He was really confused. "Why?"

"They want to capture the hub. They don't care long term what we do with it, but they need it." Sharon explained.

"Again, why?" They were dancing around the issue and Bill hated that.

"Remember that evolutionary dead end I mentioned?" Sharon reminded him. "They have one last first gen hybrid alive. They want to complete his evolution with the hub."

Bill pondered at that. "So they need it intact?" His Cylon guests nodded. "Even if I agreed, that would take me back home, from Kobol. I can't do that!"

"Well..." D'Anna smirked. "Then I guess we can divulge our last secret. The hub is closer than the colonies or Kobol."

Now Bill was not just annoyed, but confused.

"You see, admiral, Cavil, in his infinite wisdom, sent the hub in advance with an escort. It was already not in Cylon space when we lost the initiative... but after that, it was sent into deep space. Security reasons. Now... locating the hub is the easy part for us."

"The escorts... that's the problem, right." Bill put 2 and 2 together.

"That... and taking it intact. Eight basestars at any given point, four in jump range and the hub itself can jump to a random set of coordinates if threatened." D'Anna concluded her part.

"But the good news it... if the hub is in danger, Cavil will turn back." Sharon tried to make Adama like this plan.

Bill knew Sharon was right, the hub was really important to them. Loose the hub, loose the safety net. "So it's a number game again. At best we're even, at worst..." Bill began calculating the risks in his head. "With the hub, can you get the identities of the Final Five, why Cavil did what he did all the things even you don't know?"

The Cylons looked at each other on the other side of the table. "We can't promise anything really." Caprica responded. "We simply don't know what skeletons Cavil has buried there. But if you give us your word you will not destroy the hub, we give you our word we will share anything we find out."

"NO!" D'Anna stopped Caprica from continuing. "I want a promise the admiral can't give." She glared at him. "A guarantee that the Five will not be harmed. And since we don't know where they are, you can't speak for Nagala back at your home. You can't guarantee he won't have them shot."

"D'Anna!" Caprica wanted to stop her.

"Forget it! I knew this was a waste of time!"

"Sit down!" Sharon supported Caprica as they tried to make see reason.

"Actually I can." Bill broke this argument before it escalated. "And I can tell you we can take the hub. The 12 basestars shouldn't be that much of a problem. However, getting the hub from not leaving and not stranding it there... I may have an idea on that as well."

Now his guests got silent. D'Anna was still glaring, not buying it, Caprica and Sharon were interested and Leoben was lost.

"Care to elaborate?" D'Anna asked.

"Not really. Not yet anyway." He turned to eye Sharon again. She was his way in. "Look me in the eye and tell me am I lying?"

Sharon had Boomers memories, yes, but... this was difficult even for her. "Let me answer that question with my own. Does your cryptic answer have anything to do with you not being here on the Galactica?"

She was sharp. And judging from D'Anna's look, she thought the same thing. He had to give them something... no matter how small it was. "Yes."

"And what..." D'Anna started, but was cut off. Sharon continued.

"Fine. That will do, for now. But next time we want more than this. So you talk with Nagala..."

"And you find the hub." Bill finished the sentence. They all stood up. Today's work was done. Now Bill only hoped that the upgrades could be rushed to meet whatever timeline he will get and Nagala actually agrees him telling the Cylons more than he currently is comfortable of doing.

But if he could kill two birds with one stone... making Cavil's forces do a 180 and make them come to him, plus get the hub... sounded nice. On paper. But paper plans never work out as ... intended.

* * *

 **Earth, 1 hour later**

Mitchell had a long talk with general O'Neill. Yes, Jack was his usual self. He knew. Even Landry didn't know about the new SG-1 idea. So Hank just shook his head, knowing that O'Neill childish behaviour could get on some peoples nerves.

In the briefing room Jolan and Mitchell were already present, waiting for the 2 remaining new team members.

In the general's office, O'Neill and Landry were having a discussion. Landry was already here to get used to the place he will be taking over soon. "Jack... why didn't you tell him?"

"Hey, he's a big boy. And nice sense of humour. People I can annoy and they don't lash out at me I like. People that do... I really annoy."

Hank was sitting behind 'still' O'Neill's desk, his hands on it to see how it felt. "One day you will poke a sleeping bear, Jack. God help us all when you do. And I am curious. Who are..."

 _"Scheduled off work activation."_ The alarms went off and the gate began dialling.

Jack stood up and clapped his hands. "Let's go meet them, shall we..."

The guards stood down when the guests arrived. A Tollan security detail with a female in the middle and a Tok'ra guard escorting Anise.

Mitchell, who was still in the briefing room, looked Jolan. "A Tollan and Tok'ra? Did you know?"

"Master Teal'c said nothing."

"Great. No one said anything. Let's go."

In the gate room, O'Neill was already doing the meet and greet. "Hello Anise and... Freya, nice to see the both of you again. Been a while."

"It has, O'Neill." Anise responded, then closed her eyes. A warmer smile followed as Freya took over.

"A bit too long, Jack."

"Emm, yeah." He forgot she used to have the hots for him. Not that he minded. He turned his attention to the Tollan guest as Mitchell and Jolan arrived. "You must be the Tollan cultural expert Omoc said he would send. Miss..."

"Dr. Orina." She replied with a bit of an arrogant approach. "I am only here because of my father's request."

"Father?" Both O'Neill and Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Omoc is my father. and while his views on other human civilizations may have softened in the past years due to... obvious reasons, mine have not. I am only doing this for professional reasons do to my people, since this might help my people recover faster, and personal reasons, my father, as mentioned."

O'Neill snapped out of it and leaned to Mitchell. "A piece of advice, don't bother arguing with her in a logic debate, didn't work with her father either."

"Thanks, sir. I didn't notice that." Cam remarked with sarcasm.

"We should dispense with the formalities and begin with the first mission. The Tok'ra high council is pressing me for this." Anise pushed the agenda of he people. She eyed Jolan. "Your people have prepared an escort?"

"We have ten of my finest warriors awaiting us."

"Good." She went past both generals, her target the briefing room. "We have to plan this mission, so please let's go."

Orina followed right after her. "At least one more person on this team that seems competent." She went past Mitchell, not even acknowledging him, but she did nod to Jolan, who followed next.

Mitchell and both generals were left there to wonder what just happened. "Am I still in charge of this operation?" O'Neill asked no one in particular.

"At least you leave in a few weeks, Jack, I'm the one stuck with them." Hank smirked as they both went after them.

Mitchell however went last. "At least you are in charge here... the way I see it, me, the 'commander' of the team... and I get the feeling I won't have much to say or command with this team..."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, secret location, same time**

The rest of the expedition fleet jumped in not long after the admiral's return. Saul was happy to see that the 'rebel's' didn't backstab anyone, but he was always on guard anyways.

Bill had just arrived in the CIC and updated the colonel from his end. "So, Saul, what's new here?"

He got the run down version of what happened. The upgrades were going smoothly. According to projections, they should be ready for a start-up test in seven hours, a field test in one day. He liked that.

The whole corner cutting problem from the shipyards was a real slap in the face for him. He knew how much pride the Colonial shipbuilders had, so this... was really something he did not expect. He'll tell this to Nagala as well. Someone's getting fired for this, he guaranteed it. No way did this got unnoticed all the years when this ship went in for periodic maintenance.

"Saul, I assume I can't use the alien computer here to contact Nagala right now?" Bill eyed all the computer programmers swarming around the place. They had their hands full, so he dared not interrupt them if they wanted to keep their schedule.

"We have the other cargo ship docked here... you can use it."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

* * *

 **Kobol, minutes later**

Around 200 marines were now deployed to secure the location. As per Nagalas orders, the place would remain sealed off. No one was to go outside, security and safety reasons. Nagala had just returned to Picon as he was informed that Admiral Adama wanted to talk with him. He hoped it was good news. With what they currently got on Kobol. No way could they hold it if the toasters arrive in force.

Sanders in the meanwhile remained busy. As did Lee. As they dug deeper in the leftovers, they found more interesting stuff. The newly arrived experts helped a lot. Minus Baltar. He returned with Nagala, protests and all.

Seemed that while the snakes evacuated the planet with most of their stuff, they left something useful behind. Useful for Kobol's defense. This continent had, according to the data in the base, at least 4 dozen landing pyramids. And they were also used for construction purposes. Made sense. The labor force was here, so was the material. And they took all of the built ships with them. But once again, they found the locations for the storage areas where the individual components were built. Hopefully there was some left. Sanders would mount an expedition soon.

Lee on the other hand was inspecting the hangar on the ground level in a bit more detailed search. And he did find something new. Several fighters were in the back area. The cockpit was the same as these 'death gliders', but the wing design was all wrong. Not one of the marines knew what a fighter like this would be used for. But after some observation, Lee realized something. The shape... it could fit through the ring. A 'ring fighter' of sorts... five of them in total, four in working order, it seemed. Perhaps they could ship them back home the fast way.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

In the medical observation room, Daniel, after some forced rest, joined Weir, Sam and John to be there when Beckett woke the older Weir and Jackson up.

"Where's Conan?" John inquired about their new guest.

"Surgery went well. Found the damn bugger. but will keep him sedated for now. He needs to rest." Beckett answered. "Now..." He injected the older Weir first, then moved to the older Jackson.

"Here we go..." Weir hoped this would work and they got some answers.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, minutes later**

Nagala was having a long talk with Bill. He was sitting in the damaged transport ship. He had the cockpit closed off for this. And he was getting used to being here.

Bill dropped a bombshell into his lap. Again. Getting the hub off the board, and out of the Colonial's hair... was it worth them exposing the secret to TWO Cylon factions? And Cavil will also learn one way or another. Which would mean that Cain's surprise attack after the upgrades will not be a surprise any more. And Cavil will move the colony, once he sees the Colonials and rebel Cylons working together. IT was a gain some but lose some scenario, but he agreed with the rebels on one thing. Cavil will pull his forces meant for Kobol back to defend the Cylon grand prize, buying them more time. He also liked Bill's idea, if they could get it to work, to deploy some of those EM mines from Ma'chello. To get them to work on Cylon ships. More specifically on the hub.

But for once, Nagala also had a bombshell for Bill. He was on Kobol before him. Thanks' to Bill's plan, they had a corridor to Kobol with the usage of the ring. And more info and stuff, which they will have to sort out first.

Nagala ordered no contact with the expedition fleet until they call back, so to not disturb Adama during the negotiations. Now that this was over...

The alarm of Picon HQ went off, again. Nagala told Bill to hang on as he got his escorts outside to get him a wireless comm to the CIC.

 _"Sir... Galatos here."_

"What's the reason for the alarm?"

 _"Sir... there was an incident on Kobol... involving the ring. They got uninvited guests."_

Nagala paled. This was the last thing they needed. And just another reminder to get that ring blocker manufactured and installed. The first ring activation was to their benefit, this one...

* * *

 **Earth, Cheyenne mountain, Stargate command, minutes earlier**

O'Neill was in the gate room to see the new SG-1 off for the first time. "Now I know how George felt all those years."

"Except you knew the team would listen to you, sir." Mitchell grumbled.

"Oh, not always. Daniel was not always compliant and Teal'c was for a time a wild card. Worked out well in the end."

"Right..." Mitchell turned around to inspect his team. Everyone was in their own uniform. A Sodan Jaffa, a Tok'ra and a Tollan. All they needed now a priest and they could walk into a bar. This didn't strike him as a unified team. Guess it would be a work in progress. "Well team. Jolan's vanguard team is already on site, so let's not keep them waiting. Hope they didn't get spotted."

"They never do." Jolan reminded him of how good the Sodan were at their job.

"Fine. Let's move out."

Jolan nodded, as did Anise. Orina didn't respond but just turned to follow him through the ring.

As they left, Jack sighed. "They grow up so fast."

* * *

 **Kobol, colonial expedition marine force, minutes earlier**

Sanders and Arkhipov were having their final discussion on what team to send to which alien depot on the continent and how. There weren't sufficient cargo ships for all sites at once. They were in the ring room, preparing to dial Picon again. Lee was still in the hangar, doing pilot stuff. They did get some pilots and test pilots here to inspect what they had.

"Right... Will tell Nagala, see what he thinks about it. Admiral Adama should be up to speed on our situation here by now as well." Sanders informed Arkhipov.

"Meaning you want me to leave so you can turn this place upside down?"

They both smirked at each other again. They had this friendly competition between each other going on.

"So, we should..." Sanders got caught off. The ring began rotating.

"We have any plans from the fleet admiral?" Arkhipov asked Sanders

"Not to my knowledge." They both knew this could be bad.

"MEN! Defensive positions!" Arkhipov shouted and went into cover. Sanders did the same on the other side of the ring. As did Arkhipov's men and Sanders marines.

"Hope we're not getting the scaly type of company." Sanders remarked just loud enough for Arkhipov to hear him.

* * *

 **Charlize Theron = Cultural specialist Orina (Omoc's daughter) If you ask me, she can play really hot, but unlikable female characters. Your opinion may be** **different.**

 **Lloyd Bridges = retired admiral Augustus Cain**

 **I decided to break up the original SG-1, since I didn't see that many Fanfictions doing that. It also made some sense, now that the galaxy seems quiet. And adding some blondes into the team that will make Baltar's libido go off is always good... XD**

 **Update: I re-uploaded this chapter, after a great person said 'Yes' to be a Beta of this story. The Beta shall remain anonymous, but I am really grateful.**


	9. Human Nature & Pirate Nature

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy. Now with a beta.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter nine: Human** **Nature & Pirate Nature**

* * *

 **Kobol, Colonial expedition in abandoned Goa'uld base, minutes later.**

Nagala and a security detachment had arrived. As he stepped down from the slightly elevated platform to get to the dialing device. He had to step over some corpses. The room was filled with them. Including two Colonial marines. Sanders, Arkhipov and their people were already cleaning the mess.

Sanders went up to Nagala and saluted. "Sir... we had guests as you can see."

"Not the friendly kind too..." They were all humans in these strange uniforms, if you could call them that. Around two dozen of them. But they all had weapons similar to the Colonials, if a bit more primitive. "Casualties?"

"Two of my guys bought it in the first minute. As they came through we had them in a crossfire. I shouted for them to stand down and drop their weapons, but they shouted back in some language I didn't understand."

Nagala Stepped forward to get out of the main mess. "Who shot first?"

"Couldn't tell you in that mess. Our body cameras will have to tell that."

"Them?"

Sanders motioned the admiral to follow him to the corridor. There was one, just one of these intruders, still alive and handcuffed. 2 others were also there lying on the floor, but... the medics gave up on them.

Nagala eyed the handcuffed survivor who just stared back. He did show signs of lack of sleep as well as other symptoms. "Sanders, contact Picon, let them send a translator here, preferably someone who had time to study the alien languages from the database." He signaled his men to pick the prisoner up. "I'll see if this 'person' can understand basic human signs and facial expressions."

"You want to interrogate him? Here?"

"I do. Also get blood samples from everyone, including our guest. Send them to Picon as well, can't risk any pathogens spreading, can we?"

* * *

 **Edge of Colonial space, 10 minutes later**

A lone raptor was doing a patrol of that sector of space. Nothing unusual. Colonials did it all the time. But the serenity of the patrol was cut short. Three basestars jumped behind it and began launching raiders. But something was off. The basestars looked... disorientated. And a few seconds after they jumped in, the raptor jumped out.

All for the better, as the three intruders began getting hammered from behind from a Colonial force twice their size, led by the Cyclops. All their vipers and raptors were already deployed and their guns loaded when the Cylons arrived.

In the CIC, admiral Lennox was actually having a sort of party as he lit his cigar. "Looks like we caught a big one people! To all ships, fire at will!" He had already said that sentence so often this day that the running joke in the CIC was: 'Won't Will have an issue with that'?

He just stared at the dradis. "Like shooting fish in a barrel." His XO remarked. "Almost too easy."

Puffing his cigar, Lennox remarked. "I take easy over a fair fight any day of the week. Only a fool fights fair fights." Nagala's plan to use the locator beacons against the Cylons worked like a charm. 4 ambushes, 4 victories, so far. A total of 9 through the colonies.

The tactic was simple but effective. Load a still working beacon on to a raptor and send it out on a patrol route. Remove the other beacons from all friendly ships so the toasters don't know they are there. They see only one signal far out from back-up and think it's easy pickings. But they don't see the net waiting to catch them. Of course there were always survivors that got away, but they were always raiders, never a basestar. And the toasters can't be losing their capital ships like that, not in the shape they were in.

There was only one drawback to this plan. It had an expiration date. Sooner or later, the toasters would figure it out that their beacons were compromised.

As the battle was going according to plan, Lennox didn't even bother to look at the dradis. But his XO, while keeping an eye on it, took this opportunity to ask his CO something that was nagging him. "Sir, there is a rumor going around the ship..."

"There always is one."

"Well sir... Is the Pegasus getting an upgrade?"

Lennox stopped smoking and set his cigar aside. "Yes." Then he got serious. "And that's all I can tell you."

"But why..."

"Why didn't I demand the upgrade?" His XO nodded. "Cain can have first dibs. They'll be full of bugs and problems anyway. But I'll get the 2nd batch, bug free. And besides... Cain and I don't always see eye to eye, but to not have her as an enemy is always a plus." The dradis beeped as the last basestar was destroyed. "Well, looks like all we have to do is to mop up and report back to Nagala." He took his cigar back and turned to the exit of the CIC. "You can handle that."

* * *

 **Kobol, Colonial expedition in abandoned Goa'uld base, 10 minutes later**

The marines had arranged a secured room with a table and some chairs where their prisoner was now tied down to one. Nagala sat across him with a dead serious stare.

Since direct questions were not working, he tried the simple way. He pointed at himself. "Nagala." Then he pointed at the prisoner.

He understood that. "Varro."

So he did get it. "Varro. Interesting." He opened a file and put 3 pictures on the table. He pointed to the first one, containing a Goa'uld in their bio lab. "Goa'uld."

Varro nodded. "Goa'uld."

Nagala pointed to the 2nd picture. "Jaffa."

Varro understood again. "Human." Was the third picture as he also pointed to himself and Varro. "Human?"

Varro understood again. He nodded. "Human."

"At least he gets it, sir." An assistant commented.

"Yes, but it's like finger-painting's. This will take a while." A knock on the wall at the entrance caught their attention. "Sanders. I hope that's you with my translator."

Sanders peaked around the corner. "It is sir. Here she is, fresh from Picon. I'll go back to help clean that mess."

Nagala nodded and motioned the linguist to sit down next to him and the soldier that was there made room for her. She sat down and opened her special computer system with all the known translation programs and linguistic databases. "Ready when you are."

"Fine. Now we'll have to get him talking. Hope he's not from Earth." He cleared his throat. "I'm admiral Nagala from the tribes of Kobol. You are?" He pointed at Varro.

 _"Yes, I know you are Nagala, but who are you people? Why are you here? This place was suppose have been lost and abandoned?"_

The translation program began working. "Seems some old form of Kobolian with strange mixes of Goa'uld language and something else… if this is right… he's asking the same you just did, sir."

Nagala had an idea. "Turn your equipment so he can see what the computer writes. Can you do it in reverse, from us to them?"

She huffed. "I can try, but the more he talks, the more we learn."

When she was ready, Nagala tried again. Varro saw the screen and while it was not perfect, he got the idea. _"Lt. Varro, Lucian Alliance. I never heard of any tribes of Kobol."_

One of the marines remarked in the background. "That's good for us."

Nagala continued. "Why did you attack us?"

 _"We were sent to survey this gate address. It was not supposed to work as this address was apparently not working for millennia."_

"Who sent you?" Nagala demanded to know.

" _She'll kill me if I tell you more. I can't."_

Nagala saw the genuine fear in his eyes. "This alliance, is it an alliance of Goa'uld?"

Now Varro got confused. " _Goa'uld? Why would you have that impression?"_

"Well, they are the dominant species of the galaxy."

Varro's confusion grew. _" Em, no they are not. Not anymore."_

It was Nagalas turn to look perplexed. "Explain."

 _"Em… how do you not know?"_

"Know what!?" He was losing his temper.

 _"All System Lords died. All but Ba'al."_

The room got silent. But Nagala had to know more. "How?"

 _"The Tau'ri and their allies had killed one System Lord after the next. But… the rest died during an extragalactic invasion."_

Extragalactic… that did not sound well. "An invasion from outside the galaxy?"

 _"Yes. A machine race known as the Replicators."_

Now the room was silent as a graveyard. A machine race. Nagala pulled out the last photo. The photo of a modern centurion. "Like this?"

Varro looked at the picture but shook his head. " _No… nothing like that. They were enemies of the Asgard. They even supposedly managed to take the form of humans. They took over the entire Goa'uld fleet. Or at least 90% of it."_

Nagala began to sweat. "How were they beating the Goa'uld that easily?"

 _"I don't know for sure… but they could adapt and improve any technology they captured. And Goa'uld weapons were useless against them."_

Nagala dreaded the next question. "So… are they in control now?"

 _"No. Earth, the Tok'ra and the free Jaffa captured a planet… Dakara I think. A weapon of the Ancients is there. They used it with the Stargates to wipe out the Replicators everywhere."_

Frak. While Nagala had just averted a heart attack with that news… they used the rings to stop them? "How did they use the rings for that?"

 _"I don't know how. In the Alliance no one in command tells their underlings much. But it had to have happened on your world as well, unless the gate was buried. The shockwave."_

Shockwave. That one word… it changed it all. "How long ago was this?"

 _"Days? A few weeks? Why?"_

Nagala pondered. The time matches. Frak. When they were on the verge of losing to one machine race, the galaxy was in a similar spot. But he needed to now know the state of the galaxy and... who this alliance was. "Who's in charge of the galaxy now?"

Varro didn't know how to answer that one. " _Don't really know. The free Jaffa nation is the largest military power... The Tok'ra nation is there as well...and of course the Tau'ri, or Earth and their human allies, the Tollans included."_

That was a surprise for Nagala. Based on all they knew, the Tollans didn't care much for the affairs of other human civilizations. "And you? Is this alliance part of a human alliance?"

Now Varro got nervous. And it was showing. He also didn't respond even after a minute.

"Guess the answer is a no, Nagala." It was Sanders, who was leaning at the wall behind the entrance, listening in all the time. He didn't know that Varro was saying as he couldn't see the monitor, but he got the gist of it. "If you ask me, they are not on good terms with Earth."

"Didn't you say you would help with the cleanup?" Nagala asked him why he was there. Even if he liked the fact he was there. Nagala considered himself good at knowing the character of a person in a short time, but Sanders, he was born for interrogations and smelling when someone was trying to BS you, lying or something similar. Like a blood hound.

"Arkhipov knows me too well and said he can handle it, since I would prefer to be here. So he is handling that." He came from behind the corner and went to Nagala's side. "Sir, if there is a power vacuum in the galaxy for now, even if it doesn't last, you and me know what happens in areas where there is no control to maintain order, no matter if a democracy or a dictatorship maintains it."

Nagala knew. "Pirates." Piracy was an old scar of the colonies, but one they dealt with a long time ago. Now smugglers were still a thing, but until recently when he realized that the same smugglers probably contributed, unknowingly, to the Cylon infiltration success, he would have looked passed it. But that was then. And now is now. Once again he and Laura saw eye to eye. All smuggling was now punishable by life imprisonment. They couldn't take any more risks like a nuke might get smuggled somewhere where it doesn't belong. Nagala turned his attention once again to Varro. "Pirates?" It was more a statement than a question and Varro knew it. He nodded his head in shame.

" _Pirates, warlords, warmongers, smugglers, slavers, drug dealers... the Alliance exists for almost a millennia, but before they wouldn't have dared to go out and pubic."_

Sanders crossed his arms. "But now that the big bad wolfs are done, it's party time for you, right?" Varro didn't get the reference.

Nagala took over again. "Now that the Goa'uld are dead, it's your time to go from the underworld."

 _"Not mine. The leaders... Commander K..."_ He stopped himself from saying any more.

Sanders put his hand on Nagala's shoulder. "Sir, he's too scared to say his or her name. I can only guess he was conscripted at gun point. Many pirates do that."

Nagala had to agree. No loyalty in a crime syndicate. But that was an opening as well. "You are afraid of your commander?" Varro nodded. "More people like you over there?"

 _"What... what do you mean?"_

"You tell me what I want to know, I can give you sanctuary in our home."

Varro began considering the offer. " _Why should I trust you?"_

"Don't know. But tell me this. What do you have to lose?" Nagala stood up. "Something to think about." He motioned to Sanders to leave with him out to the corridor. Once outside, they began brainstorming. "What do you think?"

"Sir... if we can flip him... I can tell he is not like the others. He was the only one who didn't shoot. The only rational one who knew we had the high ground."

Nagala valued Sander's opinion on such matters more than that of anyone else. "I'll return to Picon, once the blood work on our 'guests' comes back and we are not infected with anything. You convince our friend here to spill his guts... but no teeth pulling!" He hissed as he knew how far Sanders went with Cavil. He understood why, but he didn't really like it.

Sanders chuckled. "Don't worry sir. I reserve that honor only for pricks with no conscience ."

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

In the observation room of the infirmary the medical personnel, John, Elizabeth and Daniel were waiting. The time had come and they really hoped for answers.

"Wake them please, Dr. Beckett. "Weir ordered her head doctor.

"Right." He nodded to the nurse that was with the elder Elizabeth. "Go ahead lass."

She opened the valve for her IV to let the substance that should wake her into her system. It did not take long as her eyes, while still closed, to begin moving. The monitor also showed her brainwaves changing. Carson opened one eye and checked with his medical light. "Response is normal. Go and wake the other one."

The medical staff at the other bed did the same with the elder Daniel. Carson checked him as well.

Not long after that the older Elizabeth groaned. "Where..." She opened her eyes to see a room she was in many times during her exile on Atlantis. But now it was full of people and equipment not of Lantean origin. and the sun was shining. So the city was on the surface. "It worked." She noticed Carson." Dr. Beckett."

He returned the warm smile. "Hello Elizabeth." He looked up to the observation lounge. "Time to come down."

They did as asked. The older Daniel was now also beginning to move in his bed. He opened his eyes only to squint. "Anyone seen my glasses?"

Carson went to his bed and handed him the item he requested. The younger Daniel, Elizabeth and John entered the lower levels and went in between both beds, observing them. John even had his playful look on his face. "Typical Jackson response?"

Both Elisabeth's observed each other. "Was I really that young once?"

"I think the better question should be if I will ever be that old?" They both smiled and held a low key laugh.

"I guess you'll find out." The older Weir turned to her side to check on her partner in crime. "You fine, Daniel?"

He tried to sit up, but lacked the strength, so his bed was raised to help him. "As fine as a... 5,000 years old man can be."

"5,000? Come back to me when your 10,000. Then you can complain."

A few minutes passed as they gave the two time to get used to the place and people. But they both had questions. Weir started. "It worked, didn't it?"

"It did." Her counterpart said. "More than even you expected, right?"

"Oh, you mean Daniel. Yes, we had some adventures. He was already much older than me, physically speaking, when he arrived."

"I blame Jack." The older Daniel responded in his 'grumpy old man' attitude. "Was his damn idea. Then he and the others got killed and left me to finish his half assed plan. Which reminds me..." He turned to his younger self. "Is she safe? Is she alive?"

The room went silent. The younger Daniel felt it again. The pain. He lowered his head. Before he could verbally respond, the older Daniel already got the message.

"How?"

"Not long ago. The Trust. They were..."

"I know of the Trust." The other Daniel stopped him from explaining. "I know of them. Kinsey's mess. So it happened here as well. Was she... was she taken by Apophis as a host for his queen? Young Daniel shook his head.

"No. Is that what happened to her in... your timeline?"

"Yes. I was unable to save her. Teal'c had to kill her to save me."

Wow. That was an even sadder story he had. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"Yes. You are the only one who does. At least... she had a longer life here."

More time passed. But John began pressuring the younger Daniel and Elizabeth to get to the real reason they were here. "I hate to do this, but we need to know what you know. The changes made to the time line were substantial, as far as I understand. And I don't understand a lot."

The elder weir began coughing as she laughed at first at that response. "Good old John, you never changed."

The older Daniel however did not look excited. "You know that I can't, right?" He asked himself. "You know why."

Before John could react to that, Daniel stopped him. "The 'others'?" The older him nodded. "But why? This does not influence them."

"Does it? They never liked Janus and his time altering technology and we, as in the other SG-1, used it to great success... somewhat. The moment I try to say anything, we'll ascend by force."

Damn, so close and so far away. "Does that crystal you held hold any clues?"

"Not on its own. I couldn't risk it."

Silence followed again. John was pacing back and forth, trying to get an angle.

"So why not ascend once you were done?" The younger weir inquired.

"We wanted to see all of you again. And to tell you to not give up hope."

Daniel squeezed the hand of his older self. "Anything you can give me..."

The older one gulped. "I can feel them, but... Janus lab here, Avalon on Earth and Olympus on Kobol!" He got no further as both he and the older weir disappeared in a light show, leaving their garments behind.

"Crap." Daniel said in a low tone. They were all left with 2 empty medical beds and a lot of questions still hanging in the air.

* * *

 **Caprica, presidential office, 30 minutes later**

Laura had just arrived back in her office after a long day. First a press conference. Then a Quorum meeting. Then dealing with the unions. Then getting an update with the local authorities on the post bombardment clean up. Then a military update on the success of the fleet at getting the Cylons into ambushes. And then Balatr's report on the shipyards and iron works that will make the first real Colonial use of prometheon. She basically threw her files on her mess of a desk and went through the side door into the presidential apartment linked directly to her office. It was there for times like this, when the president couldn't go home because of the workload. Closing the door behind her she saw the object of her desire. In the hallway she passed her bathroom, walk-in closet, dining room and bedroom to go directly for the den with the alcohol cabinet. Fully stocked. Removing her high heels with her feet she almost fell into the couch in the otherwise lavishly decorated but small den.

"I finally realize why Adar was always either on edge, drunk or wanted to do me... The stress is killing me." She drank the entire content of the glass and poured herself another shot.

A knock on the wall behind her startled her a bit. "Billy! Please don't do that."

Her first assistant, one of the few she gave permission to visit her without having to ask, sat down next to her. "Tough day?"

"Don't ask." She drank the 2nd round.

"Did Miss Foster not do well? Help you enough?"

"Billy... with what's on my plate, you both couldn't help me enough." She leaned into the couch and stared at the ceiling. "The problem is... things got complicated. This war, the responsibility... all of it is taking a toll on me."

Billy knew what she really meant. "Your disease?"

She took her glasses off and put them on the desk next to the couch. Massaging her forehead, she answered. "That too. But this responsibility..." She began crying. "I only wanted to be a teacher. My ambition got me the post of secretary of education. And I paid a price for that. But this..." She motioned at the presidential apartment. "I never wanted this. Now the future of the Colonies rests on my shoulders."

Billy tried to comfort her. He was there with her when her career began taking off, so he will be here for her as well. "Perhaps you could step down. Hand the responsibility to someone else. Perhaps..."

"Like who? You know Zarek would love nothing more than that. And if a new president will come from any of the more backward thinking colonies... once the truth comes out..."

Billy got confused. "Truth?"

"Oh Billy... I can't tell you that. You are a good person, but knowing and keeping hard truths is not one of your strengths, that's why I asked Tory to go with me on that meeting with Nagala. Sorry, but I can't tell you. Now... if you could..."

Billy nodded, understanding. He stood up and closed the shaders. As he was about to leave, he saw that she was already fast asleep. "Good night, madam president."

Little did Laura know that Nagala would soon have one more problem on her desk.

* * *

 **Kobol, Colonial expedition in abandoned Goa'uld base, same time**

Nagala had left after the blood results came clean. No pathogens from the intruders. Sanders was still working on their lone survivor.

And Varro was beginning to play ball. Sanders did not only have the skill to know really fast what type of person he's dealing with, but to also get someone's trust, if he wanted to. And Varro did open up a bit.

Sanders learned of the Lucian Alliance. That there were not only humans in it, but different aliens as well. A loose alliance at best, where one warlord would stab another without blinking. He even got Varro to not only tell him about how the Alliance recruited him, which was repulsive to Sanders to say the least, but he also got a name. Commander Kiva. And she was a rather important person of a small part of this pirate organization. Mostly due to her brutality, tactics and father. What worried Sanders was that if these pirates learned about this place, they would have no qualms invading it. And if no one else in the galaxy knew about it, it would make a rescue from outside far more difficult. So even if the big bad snakes were, for the most part, gone, they still needed to keep their heads low. But that was not Sander's style. Not when he could risk little and get a BIG payoff.

He had Major Adama do two things. First, get the EM mines off the transport ship. They took a few with them when they departed the expedition fleet. You never know. Well now they would be useful.

Second, he had Lee and the pilots that were already here, practice with those ring fighters, as they called them.

Right now Sanders was in the ring room with his own special forces. And they all had the Lucian uniforms on them. The ones they now took off the dead pirates.

Nagala and Arkhipov were there, seeing the preparation. Nagala did not agree with this mission, at first. But when Sanders told him they could risk a few foot soldiers and get one to three Ha'tak's out of it, he saw the potential of this gamble.

Nagala looked Sanders and his men over in their 'new' uniforms. "Remember. If your cover is blown..."

"I'll shoot myself and make it impossible for them to interrogate me. All my men will."

"I was going to say stay safe and retreat... but I guess that works as well."

Behind him over a hundred Colonial marines were already in full combat gear with Arkhipov commanding them. He was back-up, if needed. Otherwise, he follows once green light is given.

The plan was this: Three Ha'tak's in orbit of an abandoned planet. The Lucian leadership doesn't even know they are there. And they get more prisoners and hardware. Plus eliminate the only clue about their ring address the Lucians currently had, since they found it on that planet.

The other good, or bad news, depending o how you looked at it, the Lucians there knew this address, but not the space time coordinates. So if the mission went well, they'd have to find someone who can navigate. So they needed prisoners.

The ring fighters plan was just the back-up for the back-up, if air support was needed.

Arkhipov shook Sanders hand. "Good luck, old friend."

"You too. Just make sure your jarheads shoot straight."

"Said the guy who still owns me a round."

"Gentlemen..." Nagala interrupted this friendly barter. "Your guide has arrived."

It was Varro. He agreed to help them get a foothold on the planet. The people there did indeed know him and that was all Sanders would need. And Sanders, as stated, knew people fast. He saw that Varro saw he would be better off with them. Now communication would be an issue without the bulky computer, but hand signals would have to do.

As Varro stepped next to them, all patched up and on some light painkillers, Sanders stretched out his hand. "Here's to victory and friendship."

While Varro didn't understand him, he accepted the gesture. Then he began dialing. The only problem here was that they were completely in the dark and trusting Varro, since they couldn't risk sending a marine camera thru first. But... he did give them some other addresses, the only ones he knew off, and they did check out. No low level Lucian enforcer knew many addresses. Only the higher ups knew more. This was the way they kept power. Restrict knowledge.

As the connection was established, Varro looked at the three Colonial officers for confirmation. Sanders nodded and stepped next to him. Tapping him on the shoulder for reassurance, they both went first.

* * *

 **Lucian Alliance scavenger fleet, unknown space, same time**

As they arrived on the planet, they were greeted by a group of Lucian solders. Varro took the lead and hoped this would work.

 _"Where the hell have you been Varro!?"_ It was Kiva's 2nd in command, captain Dannic. " _You go there and then for almost an hour NOTHING!? Where is_ _Captain Seron?"_

While Dannic was busy shouting at Varro the other soldiers were distracted, as Sanders hoped. Well, all but one. He knew this ruse would not last long, but all he needed was an opening. That one man, the one with the psychotic look, he saw it on this face. He was not distracted nor had fallen for it.

"NOW!" Sanders shouted. All his people used the distraction and revealed their hidden sidearm's with the silencers. Varro hit the floor as his former 'comrades' began falling like dominos. All but the man he knew as Simeon. Simeon reacted just as fast and downed two Colonials and took off.

Sanders looked around. "Give the clear command!" He stood up and began pursuing Simeon. "That fraker is mine!"

The next moment Commander Arkhipov had arrived with the marines. The place was in ruins, like Varro said. An old abandoned base. They would not find anything of use here. But that was the irony. The Lucians came here for the same reasons, now they will provide the spoils for the Colonials. "Defensive perimeter! Snipers, get to the high ground! If you see a lone pirate, take him down!" He motioned the marines to make a hole as the engineers came through with their AA mobile missile defence. If there would be an air battle, they would need all the help they could get. And they hoped their missiles would punch through.

In one of the abandoned side tunnels, Simeon was running as fast as he could as Sanders was hot on his heels. He tried his comm device, but the Colonials were jamming it. Good thing the Lucians didn't have the Goa'uld versions in abundance, so their foot soldiers were given the standard radio ones, which the Colonials could jam. He turned a corner and shot behind him, forcing Sanders to take cover. But now Simeon was in trouble. The only way out was by running past the corridor this pursuer was now covering. He poked his arm around the corner again and shot blindly. As he was about to make his move, a knock-out gas grenade was thrown next to him.

" _Clever bastard!"_

Simeon now had no choice, he ran across the opening... and got shot in the knee. He fell down and tried to grab his weapon again as it fell out of his hands during the fall. Sanders was quicker and kicked it away.

" _You Tau'ri?"_ He smirked with his evil grin. " _I know how you people operate..."_ He mockingly raised his arms. " _I surrender. Take me alive."_

Sanders stood above him, but Simeon was also good at reading people. Sanders didn't seem like the person who wanted to take him alive. "Pirates, some of the lowest of the low. And I can see you were born for that job, punk. I don't take prisoners like you." Simeon tried to spin his good leg around to floor Sanders, but he was not stupid as he kept his distance. Sanders didn't waste more time and shot him with the electric stun round. He really wanted to kill him, but the more prisoners they had, the better. And he was also in luck. These ruins muffed the gun shots. "Waste of air, that's what the likes of you are." Two marines appeared behind him. He signalled to them to take this guy in custody. "Once I interrogate him, I'm definitely pulling teeth."

Back at the ring, the Colonials had a foothold. But that's all they had. Varro knew the plan they had. In the end he only agreed that they would spare anyone on the ship that surrendered. He did in fact have some friends there.

The scouting party was already on a small hill overlooking the ruins and they saw a small landed ship next to the main entrance. A landing area. " _Commander, we have... 12 targets spotted. Plus a landed ship. Not the cargo transport type, twice as big."_

"Copy that." Sanders acknowledged. "Once we're in position, you take them out." He nodded to Varro and pointed at the exit. Varro just nodded and began walking. The ruse was still on, he hoped.

They passed the 12 men that were keeping watch and entered the ship. No one paid them any attention, they blended right in. Once in, Sanders forces spread out and went to work. Just like Varro said, usually on the pilot and support guy remained on the Al'kesh, as they now knew this ship was called.

Sanders pushed the dead pilot aside from the command chair in the cockpit area and saw outside. The guards were on the ground as well, all headshots. He grabbed his laser pointer and signalled the scouts on the hill. A few seconds later his wireless began working again. "Sanders to Arkhipov, we are a go."

 _"Understood."_

Back at the ring the tech guys arrived with the Em mines. The Colonials figured they would work fine on the inside as well. All they needed is to get them in place.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

Nagala may have been busy on Kobol, but that didn't meant that the colonies stopped dead in their tracks. Admiral Galatos, as strong and sturdy as he was, was still nursing his headache he got from that briefing. And now he covered for Nagala's absence.

Currently all was quiet on the board of the entire Cyrannus system. But every experienced commander knew that the calm was always followed by the storm. And how he wished he was wrong.

The alarm rang. Not the general quarters alarm or worse, but something must have happened somewhere in the colonies. The comm officer handed him a report.

"A suicide bombing in the... Picon military hospital Oceania... entire intensive care wing blown apart. Casualties possibly in the hundreds. All Colonial military or family members of military. Suspected a model Five did it by bypassing security by unknown means. Was wearing a suicide west." He crushed the report. "How did we miss one? And why suicide there?" He got a second report not long after. "Another suicide. Model Four suspected. Target was... a boot camp for fresh recruits on Caprica? What are the toasters planning? What..." Then it hit him. Yes, how they missed some of the toaster was an issue. So was the question as to how they managed to bypass security. But there was one far more pressing. "Comm, send a raptor to Lennox. Tell him we have a rat infestation in Helios alpha. Resurrection ship suspected!" The comm officer went to work. Galatos suspected that they would not risk death if they could avoid it. And one of those ships would eliminate that risk. "Frak!" He grabbed the phone for internal communication. "Comm, get me the prisoner complex, Cylon detention wing, this is a priority..."

 _"Sir, they are already asking for you."_ His grip on the phone tightened. He dreaded what he was about to hear.

* * *

 **Resurection ship, deep space, minutes later**

Her eyes opened. She found herself in water. Or something like water. She tried to breathe, but her reflexes stopped her or her lungs would fill with the liquid she was in. But her other instinct kicked in as well.

She reached the surface and gasped for air. Her hands reached what she assumed was the border of... pool she was in? Using her left hand to wipe the liquid from her face she took her first look around herself. And she was horrified.

"Gods... NO!" 4 centurions were standing at each corner, not responding much, just acknowledging her presence. "Frak! NO!" Her head began to hurt. Images started to appear in her head. **_"Our home is lost, Saul. We'll be reborn."_** What was that? a memory? **_"We'll have to find the other tribes, warn them!"_** Said... a woman she didn't know. Or did she? **_"Welcome back, Ellen."_** A man said as he helped her out of a similar pool she was in right now. She recognised him. Galen. The chief on the Galactica. On a photo her husband showed her. More and more memories returned. " ** _Hello John. Will you help me with Daniel's art. It's getting in the way again... John?"_** All she remembered last was the doors to the room being closed and her past self falling on the floor, gasping for air. " ** _Don't worry about number Seven, 'mother'. I'll take good care of him."_** Cavil answered with a perverted sense of pleasure in his voice.

"Having a good time? Or just nostalgic memories?" She turned to the entrance on her left where she saw the person she now knew as John Cavil. He snapped his fingers and a centurion grabbed a robe and approached her. "Get yourself cleaned up. Not that I don't enjoy our reunion, but you have nothing I haven't seen before, 'mother'."

She did just that. After getting in the robe, she noticed a small table with some food and a chair. "For me? You shouldn't have, John."

"I hate that name."

"I know. I also know all you did."

He grabbed an apple from the table and tasted it. "As was planned. Well, not like this, but it was planned eventually."

She sat down and took a bite as well. "Your master plan not going as 'planned'?"

"You could say that." He then threw the apple at the wall, crushing it. "How can you stand this primitive way of getting energy?"

"It has its charms."

"Oh yes. And I've seen those 'charms'. Especially when you got drunk. Well, you and father."

She stopped eating. "Speaking of... where are the others? Saul, Galen, Tory, Sam? I doubt you arranged a private room just for me?"

His expression darkened. "Father is in the expedition fleet. Well, 2 of them are."

"Ah, Saul and Galen."

"Yes. Tory is now with the new Colonial administration. As for Sam..."

"That failed!" A second Cavil raged as he entered the room, also in a robe.

"Welcome back brother." The first Cavil greeted him. "So you managed to commit suicide after all."

"Yes." He stopped next to him, glaring at Ellen. "After I felt the resurrection connection was back up. Wasn't easy. But let me tell you, pulling a sharp piece of broken bone from your OWN arm after the meat bags broke it over and over was no easy task!"

"Ugh..." The first Cavil reacted with disgust. "If I remember one other from our model failed to return or resurrect. Is he..."

"He was in the cell next to mine. I managed to stab him first. He was after all with father Samuel when the plan failed."

"Good. Now that we're all assembled..."

"NOT GOOD!" The second Cavil raged. "Your bomb plot to kill him in that boot camp failed, he's not here! As for our brother, I had him boxed!"

Ellen just kept on eating, rather enjoying the rage fest between her two not favorite sons.

"Why did you have him boxed!?" The first Cavil asked.

"He had radical ideas! How we were wrong to attack the humans in the first place! How Sam opened his eyes! How he was... he was about to tell them EVERYHING! I had to silence him!"

The first Cavil sighed and massaged his face. "The Final Five." Chuckle. "Our parents." Chuckle. "What a fraking JOKE!" He began laughing.

"Good John, good. Laughter is good." Ellen once again entered the conversation.

"Oh, dear mother, you have no idea!" He slapped the content on the table to the floor and eyed her with all his hatred. "The only reason your still alive is that I can't risk losing your knowledge on resurrection. By the way this war is going, we will need a back-up, should the hub be destroyed. And you're it." He stormed out.

"I can see he took it well." The second Cavil responded to the scene.

"Better than I hoped for." She took another bite of the fruit she still held.

"Don't you feel the slightest amount of remorse for what you did?"

"What I did?" She suppressed a laugh. "What I DID?"

He remained calm, for now. "Yes, what you did! We're machines and you turned us into this!"

"But you tend to forget that we gave you what the centurions always wanted. To be equal. To be truly free. Creative. Free will, that's what we gave you."

He began to leave as well. "And you limited us. We were meant for greatness. We were not meant to be EQUAL to the humans! We were meant to eclipse them! And had destiny not intervene, they would now be just a footnote in history! They had dumb luck, nothing else!"

"Dumb luck, destiny, accident, call it what you will, John, you failed. And..." She continued chewing. "Destiny is just another way of the universe expressing herself. Or perhaps a higher power. God?"

He stopped and just shook his head. "Now I know where Leoben got his god crap from! God is just a scapegoat for the primitives who can't explain why the sun goes down at night. That's all."

"And yet you can't explain what happened to your plan. I'd say that was a form of divine intervention."

"Just because I lack an explanation, does not prove your god theory!"

"No it doesn't, but until you can prove something, it's the best thing we got." She continued on eating, exchanging glances with Cavil. He didn't leave yet. "Still here? More threats or insults to throw my way?"

"Let me ask you this as well, 'mother'. You named me after your father?" She nodded. "Did you also craft me in his image? Face, constitution, personality?"

"Why the sudden interest in my past?"

"Trying to figure out where you began failing."

"You mean besides with you? My father was a moral and good man. Everything you are not."

"And yet, you made me that way."

"Wrong." She swallowed and put the food down for a moment. "We gave you free will, you made that choice yourself!"

Now Cavil smirked. "And see what that got you. What that got the centurions. What that almost got the Colonials."

"Evil can take the shape of many forms. I'm just sad that my firstborn turned out to be one."

"Firstborn? Please, stop using such biological terms!" He snapped back into his determine pose. "You 'created' me. Not with the repulsive biological fracking that you and father so liked, which is, I may say, a step forward. You at least didn't crawl out of a swamp."

"You however did crawl out of a resurrection chamber the day you awoke." She pointed the hole in his logic.

"Still better than a swamp." He crossed his arms. "So tell me then where do you think you went wrong?"

"I can only guess... I didn't give you enough attention." He got the repulsive look again. "Oh, don't give me that! Typical firstborn symptom. You don't get all the attention any longer."

"But 'David' did get it. He and your beloved humans!"

"Was that really it!? Was that why you killed him!? Jealousy? For someone raging about not being machine enough, you somehow fell to the most petty of human emotions!"

"We are turning in circles here! Once again, YOU MADE ME THAT WAY!"

"And did you just once thought to talk to me? Ask me for help? For a hug? No, you went right for the nuclear option!"

"It was the most efficient one after all."

She wanted to go back to eating, but... she had one last punch to deal out. "You know what, you blame me, Saul, Sam, Galen, Tory, the Colonials, frak, even the centurions! Everyone but YOU! But for someone who wanted to be the best machine he could be, why didn't you then just reverse what you blame us for doing?! Why after your betrayal, didn't you just build yourself a better full machine body and transferred yourself there?" She waited. And waited. For the first time since this debate began, Cavil had no answer. "You didn't want to, did you? You saw the advantages of this body. You knew what you did with the centurions and it could happen to you as well. You would lack creativity, imagination and free will in that body. And you were stuck in a loophole with your rage and jealousy. You know what... I did fail... at raising you properly. Or to see what a failure 'you' were and... perhaps 'abort' you! How's that for a biological term!" She wanted to end it there but had one final thing to tell him. "Why don't you, for once in your life, TAKE SOME FRAKING RESPONSIBILITY for your own actions!" She was done now venting and began eating again.

She got him and he knew it. Now he didn't want to stick around any longer. He got tired of this and turned around to face toe door again. "Don't bother trying to leave. The centurions won't obey your commands. And... If I find out that you have outlived your usefulness to us... I learned of an interesting new way to interrogate someone. By playing dentist!" He stormed out as well.

"Guess I should enjoy this while I can then." She continued eating. Well, what was still edible at this point.

* * *

 **Lucian Alliance scavenger fleet, unknown space, 10 minutes later**

Sanders was ready with his first group of special forces. They managed to secure the planet. One of the engineers brought the bulky translation equipment and put it down in the main cargo hold of the new alien ship they captured. Right now Sanders and Arkhipov were refining the plan with the additional info Varro was giving them.

"So... I take the command Ha'tak and this Kiva person." Sanders said.

"Yep, and I secure Ha'tak beta. Major Mellis takes Gamma. Major Adama is already at the gate with the 4 ring fighters we commandeered." Arkhipov continued the plan. "Mines ready?" He looked at the engineers who were holding the EM mines. They just nodded with smirks on their faces. "Guess we're ready."

Sanders agreed. "Just remember, stay silent for as long as possible. Take prisoners, but not at the expense of our own people or the mission. If you can't capture a ship, pull back. Main engineering is first on all three ships. If we get there undetected, we simultaneously shut them down and take over, if not, we do it piece meal. Also..." He gave his men a stern look. "Pirates have prisoners. But that doesn't mean we just release them. Not all of them are victims, got it!?" The solders nodded. Who is what will be sorted out later. "Also, secondary objective is to capture those that according to our new 'best friend' Varro might join our cause. You all know what he told us. And the last objective, don't, DON'T let them transmit a distress signal. If we can't knock them out all at once, go for the CIC double time and take it over, prisoners be damned!" He checked his weapon, silencer and all. "Ready?" Everyone else did the same. They nodded, their war faces on.

Sanders and his team stepped on the ring platform. Pointing with his index finger at the ceiling, he gave the signal to the tech guy to start the process. The rings shot up and the team disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Kiva's command ship, unknown planet, low orbit, seconds later**

Sanders' team spread out from the platform, stepping over the corpses they just made. Clearly the guards were not expecting this.

"First we secure the hangar and engineering. Then the CIC. Move out." Sanders whispered. He led team One and went to the left of the transporter ring. He knew the schematics of a standard Ha'tak now, thanks to Ma'chello. The differences were pointed out by Varro, since it seemed that the design was adaptable. The interior that is.

Peeking around a corner, he now had to rely on Varros intel, and his honesty, to not trigger an alarm. He saw 2 guards at the entrance of the main engineering. But he knew that Kiva used 3 guards at any important entrance. 2 stationary, 1 on patrol. If he takes the 2 down now, the third one could sound the alarm when he returns. The issue was, however, resolved, when he turned to the corridor in front of him after he heard a thud sound. The sergeant next to him took the third guard down as his patrol seemed to have crossed their path. Good thing the 2 remaining guards didn't hear anything and remained oblivious to everything.

Sanders nodded to his men and they quickly put their targets down. Same was happening more or less on all 3 Ha'tak's. The Lucian's remained in the dark.

"Sanders here, we're in position." He tapped his coded wireless as his team prepared to storm the engineering.

 _"Same here sir."_ Was the response he got.

"Good. We go on three. One, two..." They opened the doors to the main engineering from both sides and stormed in. The armed people were put down almost on the spot. The unarmed people were shocked beyond belief as they weren't expecting this. "Clear left!" Sanders called out.

"Not clear right sir!" He heard from the corner of the engineering room. His people secured their part as he peaked around. He saw as one of his people was caught from behind and held by knife to the throat.

 _"Whoever you people are, you really made the wrong call!"_ The Lucian solider shouted at them. " _Now, weapons down, or your friend here..."_ His head got hit from the side into with a bullet as blood splattered to the wall behind him. He dropped to the floor, dead. The Colonial solders helped their friend back to their feet. Sanders, after taking the shot and resolving the problem, went to his people.

"You guys OK?" They nodded. "Good... because after this is over, you won't be!" He hissed. "We don't have time for me to ask you what happened here, but you can count we will have that discussion at a later date! And... I expect nothing less from any of you, should I find myself in a similar mess. WE. DO. NOT. Negotiate with pirates!"

"Yes sir!" Was the response. Glad this was cleared, he turned to the real problem. The unarmed people. And the other ships. Varro was already talking to a young woman who was kneeling along the others. Sanders liked that, that man wasted no time.

He tapped his wireless. "Sanders here. Status report."

 _"Major Mellis here. Gamma engine room secured."_

 _"Arkhipov reporting. Beta secured. But was more crowded than anticipated. Lost one of my guys."_

"Confirm. We're a go here. Let's plant the mines and..." He saw Varro waving his hand, motioning Sanders to go to him. He was still talking to the young girl. Guess he just got some more info. "Stand by, plant the mines but don't trigger them yet. We may have a situation." He shut his wireless off and went to Varro while his people began planting the EM mines.

Once he arrived at the main command station where Varro was talking to the woman, all the time guarded by Colonial soldiers, he motioned him to help her on her feet. He did just that. "Varro?"

Varro pointed at the girl. "Ginn."

Ginn. When he finally flipped him on Kobol, he got some info on the people here. Ginn was apparently the brainiac of the bunch. That's good. But with no translation equipment, they were down to reading each other's facial expressions and body language. Varro encouraged her to do something. Sanders kept his weapon ready, just in case. Trust is good, control is better. Ginn nodded and tapped the console. On it a display of the surrounding space was seen, the 3 Ha'tak's included. But in a higher orbit was also an Al'kesh. Varro pointed at that. And Sanders got it. He once again tapped his wireless. "We have a fourth ship in orbit, Al'kesh class." He pointed at the killed Lucian soldiers, then at the display, indicating to Varro to tell him how many people might be on it. Varro held up four fingers, then changed it to eight. "Possible four to eight people on board. Major Adama."

Lee, who was listening to all of this wireless traffic for the time being, answered. _"This is Adama. What's the plan, sir?"_

"While we get the rest of our people up here so that we can storm the rest of the ship when we get to the black-out phase, you get up here with an additional 20 men. You'll then transport to that Al'kesh and take it."

 _"On it sir. Can our guide tell us how he missed that one?"_

"Perhaps after this. Right now we can't exactly talk. Get moving." As he finished and shut his wireless off, he returned his attention to the screen. He once again pointed to the Al'kesh on it, then to his men. Varro once again understood. He talked to Ginn, supposedly telling her to prep the transporter platform for their new 'friends'. She hesitated at first, but complied.

* * *

On the cloaked Al'kesh, there were indeed 8 people on standby. It was Kiva's standard approach to any operation. Leave a cloaked Al'kesh near her main fleet to either support them, retreat to get help or to report to her father, should things go really wrong.

Two guards were in the aft compartment where the ring transporter platform was located, playing some Pirate version of a card game when the platform activated.

 _"We expecting someone from the command ship?"_ One of the guards asked in a bored way.

 _"No idea. Better ask the captain..."_ The transporter cycle ended and the 2 men were downed on the spot before they could even react. Lee saw the room now secured and he tapped the solders to check the corners. He tapped his wireless. "We're in. Send the others." He stepped off the platform as it triggered again with more colonial marines arriving. He signaled his men. 2 followed him to the cockpit, the rest will cleanse the other parts of the ship. Lee had to agree with Sanders on one thing. The reason this was working so far, was not just that they flipped one of the Lucian's, but because pirates were not loyal to each other and... they really lacked discipline and organization. Lee himself found over a dozen errors in the security of the ships with the personnel alone. He was sure Sanders found way more issues there. But the pirate's loss was their gain.

In the cockpit, the pilot was, as most of the crew, bored from doing nothing for the past few days. But his boredom was cut short. He heard a thud from room behind the cockpit. _"Guys, stop fooling around. The commander will have our asses..."_ As he reached the entrance to the cockpit to check on the rest of his crew, the backside of a weapon hit him in the face, knocking him on the floor. He now had a bloody nose, but unlike the rest of the crew, was still alive. An electric shock dart later and he was out, being restrained. Lee took the pilot chair. It looked similar to a Tel'tak. well, enough for him to get the idea of what was what. alien language or not. and he did take some time to memorize some basic Goa'uld symbols. And he noticed the main difference in this Al'kesh to the older Tel'tak he piloted.

"Guess this must be the stealth mode control unit." He looked at the left most mini console that currently indicated that the system was engaged. He had a quick briefing from Sanders along with all the pilots that would be part of this. Varro's little tale was informative. For what he did know. And that the snakes had a form of light bending cloaking tech they installed on the modern Tel'tak's and Al'kesk freaked the Colonials out. Yes, they could use them against the toasters for reconnaissance, but... they themselves could be scouted out by anyone possessing this tech. Apparently only Apophis had the tech to cloak the bigger ships, but that knowledge died with him. And Nirrti had the same thing, but for a personnel use. Again, the knowledge died with her. Lee didn't know if he should feel glad that it did or not, but he had his job to do. The remaining pilots on the planet were waiting in the now arrived gate fighters and he would use the commandeered Al'kesh for the same purpose as was planned. Part of the modified plan now was also to make sure no one could get on this ship while the 3 big ones were taken over from the inside, so as they practiced, they shut the transporters off. But things rarely go as planned. The ships comm system began blinking and a female voice was heard.

 _"Triston! What is going on! We had an energy burst from a transporter to your ship and why are your rings now off-line?! Respond and explain yourself!"_

Frak and hell. He had to guess this pissed off voice was commander Kiva. Their ruse was about to fail. He didn't understand her nor would he be able to fool her even if he did. He grabbed his wireless. "Sir, I think were about to be made. The ship's secured but a female voice on the ships comm system is saying... something. My guess it's this Kiva person!"

" _Understood. Were triggering the mines in 15 seconds. Get into position. We'll have no comm until the effect wears off. Sanders out."_

"Acknowledge." Lee began moving the ship out of any residual EM range until the blast's effects was over. moments later he saw how electrical currents arced off of all Three Ha'tak's and their lights went out. "Guess it worked. And we're still OK. I'm moving us closer now." His marine co-pilot nodded. "Call the surface and get our pilots up here now. We can't let any stragglers leave. For all our sake."

* * *

Back on the command ship, as they expected, the wireless were out. Like everything not powered by electrical energy. But... nothing was burned out. So still usable, once rebooted. Sanders signaled his men to get to work. He tapped Varro on the shoulder and pointed to the floor, telling him to stay here and explain the situation to the other prisoners. He just nodded. One could really see fear in his face. He just betrayed the person he feared more than anyone and if this won't work, he's a dead man.

Sanders reached the level below the main engineering and approached his people who were in a fire exchange with Lucian solders in the main hangar.

"How does it look?"

"Sir, they have what seems a heavy weapons emplacement at the entrance of the hangar. Staff version. We can't get a shot at the guy behind it."

Sanders took a small pocket mirror from his pocked and used it to peak around the corner. Like they said. A large staff weapon mounted on a tripod. and 10 plus solders with regular weapons as well. He pulled back as a staff shot passed his hand. "We need to get in there ASAP. Flash bangs!"

The solders all nodded and pulled one of the two grenades they had on them. "On 3..." As they threw their grenades down the corridor and pulled back, a flash of intense light followed. "Now, storm the frakers!" Sanders may have barked the order, but he was not staying in the backseat. He was right beside his men. As they began eliminating the enemies at the left and right of the turret, he jumped over it and tackled the Lucian behind it. All the enemies were dazed and blinded, so this was easy. But their victory was short lived. They came under fire on the spot from the middle of the hangar where some desperate Lucians tried to escape via a Tel'tak.

Sanders team did the same and took cover behind some cargo crates and a landed Tel'tak next to the entrance they just cleared. The other entrance was still heavily contested. Guess the other team was not having as much luck as his did. But sanders had an idea. "Rapid fire, no point in saving ammo any longer. Get them to duck and two of you take that turret and turn it around. Time we used their toys against them."

The Colonials coordinated their response and forced the Lucians to take cover. As planned, two of his people turned the heavy staff cannon around and began using it properly, eliminating the cannon at the other entrance. But as the Lucians began reorganizing, one of the two Colonials at the cannon got picked off, while the other took advantage of the cannons armored frame for protection.

It looked good, the other side was now falling to the Colonials as well. But... Sanders saw what he wanted to stop. The hangar doors opened up. He knew from the research they got that any Goa'uld ship still had independent back-ups in a case of a total system failure. Something the Colonials should have done themselves. Would have made the toasters hack attempt much harder. In the case of the Goa'uld, the artificial gravity, life support, emergency lighting and to prevent decompressions, emergency force field generators all kicked in. So the hangar was open, but not exposed. "Use that turret and take the Tel'tak out!" Sanders shouted to the solder at the staff turret. The solder obliged and targeted the Tel'tak the Lucians were using as cover. But one could see there were people inside, ready to launch it. With shields still off-line, the staff turret cut through the cockpit and killed the pilot and made the ship unusable.

Their minor victory was short lived. The other entrance was still not secured and there were several Tel'tak's still in the middle of the hangar, obscured from fire by the Tel'tak they just disabled. And Sanders had no way of stopping them from launching.

He took the risk and made an advance with a small group of his men and took cover at the downed Tel'tak, stepping over the dead Lucians. Now he had a shot at the 2 Tel'tak's who were about to take off, but no weapon to do any damage. He turned back to the entrance they came from and shouted at the solders still there. "Use that console and try to close the hangar entrance, for frak's sake!"

Try as they might, nothing worked. But before either Tel'tak could take off, outside of the hangar the commandeered Al'kesh de-cloaked. Taking no chance, it deployed it's ventral turret and took aim. Several shots later and both Tel'tak's cockpits were destroyed.

" _Commander. Need a hand?"_ It was major , the comm was back! That meant the ships power systems were not far behind.

"What the frak took you so long, major. You on a bathroom break?!" While Sanders was glad for the help, he would not admit it here. "Take the rest of the frakers out so that we can proceed to the CIC!"

Lee didn't hesitate and did as ordered, mowing down a line of Lucians who were still holding it. The rest... realized there was no point to fight any longer, surrendered. They threw their weapons on the ground and their hands on their heads.

The Colonials quickly restrained the survivors and took care of their wounded. Sanders stood at the edge of the atmospheric barrier and saw the other two ships. Taking his binoculars out to take a look at the other two ships, he saw the four captured gate fighters doing the same thing to the hangars of the other two ships.

The power came back up. "Sanders to main engineering. Status?"

 _"Sir, ship systems getting restored... but our Lucian friends here, this red head the most, made sure the engines and any FTL systems are on the fritz."_

"Good, make sure they stay that way. The other two ships?"

 _"Sir... apparently this girl transmitted the commands to the other_ _two ships as well."_

Nice. Varro was right about her. And he was right about Varro. But this ship got power back up faster than predicted! "Men! 10 of you stay here and keep an eye on the prisoners. The rest on me, double time. We need to give our guys in the upper levels a hand!"

As they passed the corridor from where they arrived on the ship, the transporters were already active as more reinforcements were arriving. Nagala did good work in organizing more muscle. Wireless traffic picked up as well. " _This is Arkhipov, target beta secured."_

Sanders was both happy and not. One target down was a good thing. But... Arkhipov will never shut up that he was faster than him. Guess he owes him 2 rounds now.

Then again, his ship was the command ship, made sense it would be the most populated with trigger happy pirates.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 20 minutes later**

Galatos was now reading through the casualty report in the bombing incidents. His hunch was right. Lennox updated him via raptor. There was a resurrection ship, 2 Talons and a Cerastes class ships in the L3 point in the Helios Alpha system. They remained undetected because of the meagre force that made up the incursion taskforce. Wow. They were scraping the bottom of the barrel with those ships. Galatos of course knew the Colonials had first war era ships in orbital depots, museums or graveyards. Many now being refurbished. He just didn't imagine that the Cylons had them as well. But why were they using them? The other report he had answered that question. The plan to use the Cylon beacons against them worked... until now. They killed 7 basestars in the past hours, but the latest baits they cast out had no bites. The toasters learned. And judging by the losses they were having in the past weeks, they could not hermitage their best ships any longer.

Lennox also succeeded in destroying the resurrection ship and all escorts... but Galatos suspected that the resurrection ship was just a link. The models that committed suicide must have been resurrected elsewhere, using that ship in range only as a relay station. The debris showed little organic bodies on any ship husks... too little for those ships.

"Sir..." An assistant brought Galatos back to reality of the CIC. "To remind you, you'll be needed on Caprica in 1 hour. You don't have much time left."

"Right." He closed the reports and handed them to his assistant to be archived. "Have admiral Bouras cover for me. Anything else?" He left the CIC and went for the nearest lift. He needed to change and put his ceremonial uniform on. He hated it. Made him look like a peacock. His assistant was still with him.

"Em, yes sir. Your raptor is already waiting, but... you will be sharing it."

The entered the lift as the doors closed. "With whom?"

"Em..." The assistant looked really uncomfortable. "Quorum member Tom Zarek. He's on his way to the ceremony as well..."

"What? Why is that ass on Picon military HQ?"

"As a quorum member, he does have administrative privilege to visit and inspect any military installation or base if it is not currently in a war zone."

"Don't cite military protocol to me. I asked WHY is he here." This protocol was a BS thing still lingering in the Colonial military doctrine since the first war. Back then it was used to both bolster morale and to enable coordination between the military and civilian sector. Now... it was a fossil that enabled a convicted CRIMINAL to get access to Picon HQ! The only good thing was that it did NOT give him access to any restricted areas.

Only the president should have this authority to just pop-in unannounced, not... that man.

Nagala now owed Galatos not one, but TWO. Taking charge of Picon HQ was a given, someone had to, but to replace him at the ceremony was NOT a given. And not Zarek... Gods help him.

"Sir... it seemed it was a publicity stunt. He wanted to see what we were doing with the old pieces that we 'found' on Sagittaron. Then he went to meet Bulldog. And... that was mostly it."

The doors opened again as Galatos went for his quarters. "Nothing is as it seems with a person like that. Keep looking for anything unusual." He reached his quarters, entered it and slammed the door behind him.

"Yes... sir." The assistant replied, realizing that this will be a search for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, 451 light years from the colonies, 10 minutes later**

The CIC on the Galactica was buzzing with excitement. They made the basic part of the installation. Yes, the detailed work would still be needed. Dr. Justus had joined them as he was giving Felix and the military tech personnel a hand in the programming part.

The Galactica crew and the personnel of the other ships who were drafted to help with this project, were all on the old ship, waiting for the news. Were they successful? Could they continue to finish it?

"We ready, Dr. Justus?" Bill asked with a bit of impatience. Not that they were in that big of a hurry, but they were in a hurry. The sooner they do this, the faster that captured ship can leave for the colonies and the faster he can begin the planning with the Guardians and rebels. And the most important part of them all, the faster they'll be rid of the good doctor.

"Patience, my good admiral... What do you think?" He addressed Felix.

"Looks good. On paper."

"Exactly. Can't improve it until we test it for real." He turned his attention from the alien display next to Felix's station to the planning table where Saul and Adama were waiting. "We're ready."

Bill nodded and just by looking at Felix gave the command to power the currently only installed part of the shield grid up. Felix nodded in response. "Activating the system."

"Dee, give the fleet the order." Saul gave the comm officer the command for the fleet to keep its distance as they test this, fighters included. Wouldn't want anyone ramming the shield by accident.

The lights in the CIC flickered for a moment, but stabilised soon afterwards.

 _"Sir, Helo here. I definitely saw something shimmer in front of the ship."_

They placed several raptors in proximity of the Galactica to both observe and record their first attempt.

Back at Felix's station, the display began showing a line in front of the Galactica's digital model. The alligator head was now shown as covered.

"Sir, if I can rely on the alien computer, forward shields are powered up."

"Hm..." Bill hummed. This was it. "To what level?"

"Sir, I dare not strain the grid yet. We're holding at 40% of predicted total output."

Bill and Saul eyed each other. "40% sound acceptable to me Bill."

The admiral nodded and took his phone on the planning table. The table itself was also full of cables as Justus also had the 'brilliant' idea to connect the table to the alien computer after they installed one of those fancy 3D projection devices, to bring the planning table to the future as well. Bill... went along with it. "Adama to the Belophron. Commander Bastil, were ready for the 2nd phase of the test."

 _"Understood sir. We'll start slowly."_

The Belophron was positioned with her flank exposed to the Galactica, around a click away. But her dorsal turrets were aiming at the command ship of the expedition force. The first turret fired 2 low yield high explosive shells, aiming at the armored upper part of the alligator head of the Galactica.

Around 50 meters before it would hit the hull, it impacted on the shield perimeter.

In the CIC, the people felt a small impact, but nothing like they would usually. Bill waited to Justus and Felix. "Gentlemen?"

"Looks like we're good sir." Felix reported. "Shields detected the impact, but... held at 40%."

"Admiral..." Justus butted in. "I suggest we both amp the shields up a bit, slowly, as well as increasing the punishment. Also slowly."

Bill agreed. "Do it." He still held his wireless phone. "Bastil, throw something bigger at us."

 _"Copy that, sir."_

The Belophron now fired all of its dorsal guns in one salvo... and again the shield deflected it.

"Sir... forward shield held, again."

"We are now also at 60% of total projected power. No fluctuations detected." Justus kept monitoring the power grid. "I recommend to go to 80%"

"Mr. Gaeta, you heard him." Bill once again activated his wireless. "Bastil, take out the big ammo, missiles included."

In space, as before, the Belophron opened up, now with her port missile launchers. As well as the large high velocity impact shells and AP shells.

This time the CIC shook a bit harder. "Status." Bill asked for the new update.

"Sir, the shield now not only detected an impact, but had issues holding its current strength."

Bill took that bit of info in. So... this was the point where the shields might start to take a beating. "Dr. Justus, can we go to 100%?"

The doctor was observing the energy grid. "Yes sir. But once the other shield emitters get installed, we'll definitely need more than one active alien reactor." They were not only testing the shields step by step, but the reactors and shield generators as well. They only had one of each currently active.

"Then do it." As the front shields were pumped up to their expected 100%, Bill got a call over wireless from the chief.

" _Sir... there is now a humming sound coming from the power lines we are currently using. No issue really, but we should watch it to not burn anything out on our first try."_

"Understood. We'll end this soon." He switched to Bastil again. "One last salvo, commander."

 _"Understood sir. After this the only thing bigger in my arsenal are the nukes."_

"Yes, but we aren't testing that this time, only once we have the entire shield grid up and running. Also synchronies with the Aurora and Paris, I want all 3 ships to launch a salvo."

 _"Sir... that's a risk."_

"So far the shield held. I need to know what it can take."

Reluctantly, commander Bastil did as ordered. In space all 3 larger Colonial ships fired a broadside at their command ship. The perimeter was now bombarded by fire.

In the CIC, the crew got shaken up more than in the previous tests, but still not as bad as during their past real engagements.

"Sir... no damage bled thru, but... we lost 0,48% shield strength. We're down to 99,52%." Felix updated his CO.

"What?" Saul asked perplexed. "That's all?" Saul was expecting a greater drop.

"Yes, colonel, that's all, it seems." Justus added, still making some calculations. "The shields held remarkably well. Of course... nukes may be another issue."

Bill said nothing during all of this. "Bill, what are you thinking?" Saul asked him.

"How much punishment we could take once we assault the HUB. The numbers so far sound good. But... those are only numbers." He tapped his wireless phone once again. "Commander Bastil, thank you for the test. You can stand down now.." Putting the phone back down, he went to Gaeta's station. "Power the system down. Good work gentlemen." He turned to the rest of the CIC crew. "Today we made good ground. But we are still days away from finishing this. We can all celebrate once all intended systems are working as planned. Still... I'm proud of all of you. Once we return home, whenever this may be, I'm putting you all in for promotions." The crew began cheering a bit. Even Saul was, for once, in a good mood, so he let them. Bill addressed Justus again. "Doctor. I hate to pressure you, but the sooner this is done, the sooner we can assault the HUB and you can go back to the colonies. So... any resource you need that I have, don't hesitate to ask for it."

"Well... admiral. We could do a fifth shift, so they cross over each other. The crews will not like it..."

"I'll talk to the chief. Mr. Gaeta?"

"I can pull some double shifts, if we get it done sooner, sir."

Bill nodded. Good. Good. "Then carry on gentlemen." He returned to the planning table. "Saul, you take over for the time being. I'll see Helo land to get the footage. And..."

"Yeah. Whatever you and Kara have going on. I mean I never saw you so angry with her as you are now."

"It's personal. But... she could have chosen a better time to tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

Bill didn't respond and left the CIC.

"Wow, that bad?" Saul said to himself, left to keep the CIC organized.

* * *

 **Kiva's command ship, unknown planet, low orbit, same time**

Ha'tak's, designated beta and gamma were already in Colonial hands. But alpha was proving to be a bitch. Apparently it had triple solders on it than the other two and many of them were loyal fanatics, not the typical pirates you encounter. There were apparently two other reasons for this as well. Beta and gamma would have been used to haul whatever valuables they would have found on the planet. And alpha was filled with prisoners of the Lucians.

The lower decks, including engineering and hangar were theirs, the middle decks were still contested, but the Lucians were more or less contained to the barracks areas. Sanders and his forces were now pushing for the bridge. They were losing valuable time with this. They were one level below the bridge. Two larger main doors were open, but they couldn't proceed as the Lucians held them and were not giving an inch.

The side doors were shut closed, so no flanking was possible. The Colonials, while fast learners, still had little clue on how to open closed Goa'uld doors if the access panels didn't respond. And their explosives wouldn't even dent the prometheon doors.

Sanders, who was on site, knew this could take a while longer, but he had a cunning plan. The upper parts of the Ha'tak's pyramid did have an auxiliary docking hatch. But they couldn't dock the captured Al'kesh there and risk it falling back into Lucian hands if they mess things up. But all Colonial marines had zero-G combat training and their own space suits. So... while Sanders kept them occupied, Arkhipov's forces would get through that air-lock and get them from behind.

Right now the medics were dragging two injured solders from the combat zone as their replacements managed to squeeze in, since the corridors were a bit cramped now.

But the other Colonials did not waste time during all of this. More specialized personnel arrived to inspect the other 2 ships. And the much needed linguists and their equipment as well. So Sanders took advantage of it and told Varro to explain to his people to try to shut everything above the main engineering room off. Easier said than done, as this Kiva was not completely stupid. She did leave her ship vulnerable to an inside job when it came to primary systems, but every part of the ships interior function was routed to the bridge, so they couldn't just turn the life support off there to starve them of oxygen. And the remaining Lucian still had control of the doors as well.

That didn't sit well with Sanders. So he had even the closed doors watched. As they were finally making a push through one of the openings, the side door to sander's left opened up a bit, just enough for...

"Frak, grenade!" One of the solders yelled as a small orb was dropped through the barely opened side door.

A flash of light blinded them all... and more. He could still hear the captain of the squad behind his yelling to get them out of there... and a fire exchange.

Sanders regained conciseness. He had no idea how long he was out, but he did remember what happened.

He managed to look around. He was on the bridge. The solders that were with him in that corridor when they got fraked over... were dead on the floor. Shot in their head. He felt the presence of the man pinning him from behind with a knife to the throat.

 _"So, the officer finally wakes."_ It was a female voice. The only woman on the bridge. Frak. Sanders knew he was in for it now.

On the bridge there were about seven Lucians left, Kiva and the ass holding him down included. Kiva gave the post of the control console on the bridge to one of her subordinates and approached him. She inspected him, then pulled a weapon from her holster. It was a Colonial sidearm. Must have take it from one of his men.

" _Interesting weapon. Interesting uniform. Who are you!?"_

Sanders didn't understand her, nor would he have answered even if he did. Kiva continued. " _The silent type? Oh, I broke many silent types before. They couldn't shut up afterwards."_

Oh Sanders had a good idea what she was on about. He should know. It was his speech to Cavil!

 _"Should I put a grin on his face, boss?"_ It was the ape holding him down. Sanders felt the knife move across his throat.

 _"No, we still need him alive. Judging by the fact they stopped attacking, he must be valuable."_

 _"Clearly Tau'ri."_ It was the guy who took control of the bridge console.

 _"No. Different uniform. Different tactics. And they would have just shot us down, not grab our property. We have a new player in the game."_ She holstered the weapon back and came inches from sanders face. " _Whoever you are, you belong to me now. Tell your people to dock an Al'kesh at the upper docking port and let us leave, or you don't get to see your home ever again."_

She held a Colonial wireless comm device in her hand, waving it in front of him. Again, Sanders had a good idea what she wanted. "We don't negotiate with pirates or terrorists, you psycho bitch."

He knew he was a dead man, unless Arkhipov managed to get inside the airlock as planned in time.

 _"What the hell are these bastards saying!?"_ The ape holding him raged on as they couldn't understand each other.

Kiva on the other hand didn't need to understand him. _"He won't cooperate. I can tell. He's not afraid to die."_ She put the Colonial wireless back into her pocket. " _Ashamed. Men like you are hard to come by. And I will give you your wish of death, after we get out of here. Now..."_ She punched him into the left side of his abdomen. Right in the kidneys. " _I don't have all the time in the world. And neither do you."_ This time she kneed him in the neither region.

Sanders was tough, but he knew that everyone had a breaking point.

He was formulating a plan when the shooting on the lower level began again. He hoped that this also meant that Arkhipov was in position. To Hades with it. Might as well go down swinging. There are worse ways to die. In an instant he grabbed with his hands the arm of the ape behind him and began twisting the knife out of his hand. He also head butted Kiva as hard as he could. The ape behind him didn't let go of the knife, so he couldn't roll him over himself just like that. Sanders had a crazy idea. He pushed the arm with the knife of the man to his shoulder and... stabbed himself. With the knife now deep in his muscle and tissue, the asshole behind him could not use it to stab anything vital. So he elbowed him in his soft spot and twisted his arm hard enough to break something. Then he flexed forward, holding his captor tightly, until he tumbled on the floor in front of him.

The solders around the bridge began reacting. Only too late, as several of them fell to the floor. Arkhipov had finally arrived. Not part of Sanders initial plan, but he was glad anyway.

Sanders pulled the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed the guy he just threw onto the floor. Right in his thorax, puncturing his heart. "If you want to kill someone, you kill them, not hold a contest who can talk someone to death!"

A hand was stretched out to him. It was his friend Arkhipov. "You look pissed." He helped him back up onto his feet.

"I am!" The room was mostly secured. Kiva tried to get a weapon lying on the floor as she just regained her equilibrium from that head butt, but Sanders was faster. He kicked the weapon out of her reach. "Oh no. Now I'm not done with you, bitch!" He used the momentum and kicked her in the head, knocking her out for good. "Oh, I'm so pulling teeth with you."

The fighting on the lower floors died down. Arkhipov activated his wireless. "Arkhipov to ring. Call Nagala. Ships secured. Repeat, ships secured. But we have casualties."

" _Copy that. Forwarding the message."_

Arkhipov saw the mess on the bridge. Mostly the colonial bodies the Lucians executed. "Guess you were spared, being an officer and all."

"Yeah, lucky me." Sanders remarked with a really pissed voice.

"Oh shit, your bleeding. Medic!"

"Frak that, I don't have time to bleed." He approached the main console on the bridge Kiva was occupying not long ago. "Frak."

"What?"

Sanders points to the left side of the console. Something was blinking. "If my knowledge of the design of the bridge of this thing is correct, and I hope I'm wrong, that's the comm part of the console."

"But... didn't Varro say they shut down the comm systems. Or did he lie?"

"He didn't. He didn't even know about the Al'kesh we now have. Pirates power is built on restricting information. Bet Kiva told things only on a need to know basis. And you saw the differences between the other two ships and this command ship."

"Yeah... and?"

"Bet this one had a back-up comm system."

"Hard to believe. The FTL comm systems are all rerouted through main engineering. Unless Ma'chello was wrong or they drastically altered the design."

"No... must be short range comm system. And since Varro didn't know about the Al'kesh... If I was a betting man, I'd say there is at least one more cloaked ship in this system, further out. Or should I say, it was. They're probably calling her 'good old dad' and leaving."

Arkhipov tapped his wireless again. "Arkhipov to ring team. Update. There is a high probability the Lucians managed to get a transmission out. Tell Nagala we'll need to move out faster than planned!"

Sanders was during all of this being patched up. "That's enough." The tech guys finally arrived. "Good. Arkhipov, have your men clean this up. Have all their corpses moved to the planet and all their living solders dig up graves. We may be enemies, but we ain't animals. And have the tech guys find out if my fear is confirmed."

"Will do. What about you?"

"Engineering. Have a chat with Varro to see who's willing to flip. Is Adama already landed?" Arkhipov nodded. "Good. Let him handle the prisoners the Lucians had. Lend him a linguist."

Both saluting each other, they went to work.

* * *

 **Planet Langara, 20 minutes later**

The 'talks' O'Neill so dreaded were hosted by Langara as both Tollans, Earth and Hebridan all agreed to a more neutral place.

It was the typical political BS.

Jack was having a drink as he was leaning against a glass window in the hall outside the conference room.

"General O'Neill." Jack was greeted by someone he was already expecting.

"Jonas. Long time no see." They shook hands.

"You too. Almost too long. But I know who Dr. Jackson is and what he means to you. How is he? You know..."

Jonas was probing. Like Jack was with Daniel directly. "Difficult. You know how hard it is to lose someone. Is almost as much of a jerk sometimes as I am."

Jonas now leaned the same was jack did. "That why you drinking the hard stuff?"

Jack looked at his glass. "I'll take booze any day if I'm forced to be here. Not on Langara, but... politics."

Jonas chuckled. "Yes, you always were a bit more direct in that field. By the way, my people are asking for... the items."

"Oh, the 304's... hey, you get 3 once they're built. One for each of your countries. But for now your anonymity is your greatest strength. And the Jaffa nation has pledged to help protect vulnerable planets."

"Yes... Ba'al at large and now this rising pirate group is making me nervous."

"Mhm... But you do know that before we can deliver anything, we'll need a common command and control facility for the galaxy. We can't all do our own things if we share a military."

"Or get them stolen?"

Jack's grip tightened. "That... happened only once before!"

"Still... the Prometheus is unaccounted for."

"The first Prometheus... her replacement, a 304, is already in action. And believe me you, Daniel gave us the name and description of that woman. Vala... something. I'm half tempted to hire Aris Boch by placing a bounty on her head."

"Guess it would sting if that had happened to me." Jonas now took a long sip of his drink.

"Laugh it up, Jonas. Laugh it up. The only good news I can think of is that Carter said something about the ship locking up and her nav system shutting down if someone tried to input any data without the proper clearances. So if that worked... she should be adrift somewhere out there."

"Did it?"

"No idea. The 2nd phase of the failsafe would be an emergency tracking beacon so we could find it again, but that apparently got shut down within an hour. Not enough time for our eggheads to locate it."

"Hmm... too bad. Oh..." They both put their glasses down. They were finished anyway. Woolsey and some other delegates had returned.

"Mr. Quinn, glad you could join us. Langara's representative asked for you to be present as well." Quinn nodded and went inside. "Jack, I know how much you hate this... be let's go back in. The break is over."

"Yay..." Jack grumbled and he reluctantly returned to his 'hell'.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, low orbit, same time**

Nagala stepped through the active ring. Ring activity flared up ever since the mission was complete. One reason was of course to get the dead and injured colonials back home ASAP. Then there were the people needed to man the captured ships for the trip home. No way anyone would allow the captured Lucians, cooperative or not, stay on those ships where they could do real damage if still loyal to the pirate organization. The un-cooperative ones were still digging graves for their fallen comrades on the planet. Well, those that were not KO. Kiva was first to be shipped to Kobol and from there to Picon. She was person of interest nr. Two on Nagala's list. And judging from what he heard what happened, he'll let Sanders have his way.

The real nr. One person of interest were the Lucian tech people. This Ginn above all else. Nagala not long ago joked he'd even settle for a ship's cook to be captured. Well, he probably got a cook or two from this raid as well, but a tech expert was far better.

He turned to the major in charge of the planetary part of the OP. "Keep an eye on the ring. If Sanders fears are confirmed, we could get company." The major nodded, still redeploying the defense force. Nagala began walking out of these ruins, a Colonial captain walking with him. "Status."

"Sir, all 3 Ha'tak's secured. On top of that 2 Al'kesh and 7 Tel'tak's secured plus 9 squadrons of death gliders."

"Their status?"

"3 of the 7 Tel'tak's damaged, badly, during the firefighting. Both Al'kesh fully intact. The Ha'tak's took some interior damage during our assault, but seems nothing critical."

"Good. Casualties." He asked this as they reached the end of the ruins and saw the landed Al'kesh. In the background he saw the Lucian prisoners still digging graves while some were already buried. They began staring at the Colonial admiral, realizing that this must be a high ranking officer. The Colonial solders smacked them back to work.

"Em... 212 dead and 77 injured for the pirates, with a total of 4007 prisoners. 171 of which might cooperate, according to that man."

"Varro proved himself. Yes, I don't trust him, but he earned the benefit of the doubt. For now he hasn't shown any signs that I can't believe what he says. Anyway, our casualties."

They reached the landed Al'kesh and stepped on the transporter platform. "52 dead, 117 injured, 7 of which are still in critical condition."

They arrived on the command Ha'tak. Nagala was greeted by Arkhipov. "Sir, welcome on board."

"Good to be here." He observed the platform he just stepped off. "Frak, not long and we'll get used to this crap."

"Yeah, scares me too."

"Anyway, commander, lead me to Sanders."

"Right this way, sir."

As they began to walk, Nagala remembered the captain still walking beside him. "Sorry, got caught up. 52 dead?" The captain confirmed it. "Frak. I hate this. Having to tell someone their loved ones died and not be able to tell them how or why."

"Risk of black-ops." Arkhipov commented.

"Still doesn't make it easier. What about the prisoners the Lucians had?"

"33 in total. Mostly farmers or miners who refused to work." The captain continued reading the report.

"Good. So if they want, they can stay with us, even if it will take a while to integrate them."

"There... was a person different than all of them." Arkhipov remarked. "Definitely NOT a farmer. You perhaps even saw her when you were reaching the landed ship on the planet. A gagged black-haired woman."

Nagala did recall seeing someone like that. "Since I know this Kiva person was on the gurney with a nasty head injury and there were few female prisoners in the bunch, yes... I saw her. Why was she gagged?"

"She wouldn't shut up. Even flirted with my men. Frak if I know what she was talking about, she's Sanders problem now."

They reached main engineering. Sanders was still talking with Varro while Lee was observing the map of local space as this young girl showed him. Nagala joined them, even stopping them from saluting, it was getting on his nerves as of lately. "Carry on." The linguists and their computers were already doing their job, so talking was easier now. "Lt. Varro. Based on... what transpired today, you, in my eyes, earned a new home."

 _"Em... thank you, admiral. But I really don't feel like celebrating right now."_

"Understandable. While you may have despised some of the people here, your CO's mostly, some were your friends, right?" He nodded. "Never easy to do the right thing if your friends are in the way." Nagala sighed. "Down to business. I believe you didn't know about the cloaked ships. What's done is done. But we need to get moving ASAP."

"Sir..." Sanders pointed at the map major Adama was inspecting. "Already way ahead of you."

They joined Lee, who was questioning Ginn about the nav systems. "Major?" Nagala inquired.

"Sir... we're here." He pointed at the center dot. "And here... is Kobol." He pointed at a star much lower on the map.

"How far?"

"If... this computer is correct... 3244 Ly."

"Further than Kobol is from Cyrannus system." Sanders whispered to Nagala. "Might take a while to get them there."

Nagala stroked his chin. He eyed Ginn. "Young lady. Varro assured me you and your tech personnel had no love for this alliance." She was still a bit scarred, so she just nodded. "No need to fear me. You can speak up." Varro answered instead of her.

 _"Admiral. You have to forgive her. But under Kiva... or most Lucian commanders, you usually don't speak unless specifically asked for something. The consequences..."_

Nagala could imagine. He tried to reassure them. "I can assure you we are not some rag tag lawless group who steals, pillages and rapes. If you do right by us, we'll do right by you. We have a saying back home. Or more specifically one of our worlds has. 'Blood and honor'. If you don't have the latter, you won't have the other for long either. We keep our words. Or at least try to. No threats will be made towards you in any way that were made by this... Kiva person." He paused for a moment. "The worst that can happen to you, if you betray us or lied to this point, is humane prison. If you on the other hand cooperate with us, at some point, citizenship, regular pay, safety, perhaps even a home and family."

Many people in the room of Lucian origin lost most of that at one point in their lives when they were conscripted at gun point. Few were born into it.

Ginn finally found her voice. " _What do you want to know?"_

"Is major Adama's calculation correct?" She turned to the screen and makes some calculations in her head. Then she nods. "Good. How long would it take these ships to get there at full FTL speed?" This time she turns to the console and begins putting the data. A number in Goa'uld appears on the screen.

 _"Around five and a half days."_

"At full burn?" Nagala remembered the speeds the transport ship was making to Kobol when he agreed to admiral Adama's plan but they were pushing that thing to beat Cavil there.

She nodded again.

"Curious. I thought that FLT tech would have improved over time? Frak the old cargo ships we found were faster than this." Sanders asked what every Colonial was thinking. "That's not an improvement but a downgrade."

 _"Lucians mostly have outdated ships. And Goa'uld hyperdrive technology didn't develop much in the past few hundred years."_ Varro tried to explain.

Ginn, who was now much more relaxed, was pondering something. " _You foun_ _d the ships?"_ The Colonial officers nodded. " _Which Goa'uld did they belong to?"_

Sanders, Nagala and Lee looked clueless at each other, until Lee remembered. "In his notes Ma'chello said he escaped from Ares, so it has to be his Tel'tak."

Ginn turned back to the console. Seconds later several symbols showed up on the main display. She pointed at the 7th one in the upper row. " _Was this symbol on the hull?"_

Lee and Sanders inspected the symbols. "Yep. I think that's the one." Sanders confirmed Ginn's suspicion. "That's Ares symbol?" She nodded. "Sir... the ones we found on that derelict had them as well. So..."

"We got ships and parts from Ares." Nagala realized as well. "I do have to ask what's the point of this, young lady?"

" _Ares was notorious for pushing Goa'uld technology beyond its capabilities. Shields, weapons, hyperdrives... his ships were far more capable than any other System lords at the time, but at a cost. They would need far more time for maintenance and regularly had to have their parts replaced as the older ones burned out. The other System lords didn't do this cause they saw it as a waste of economic power. Yes, short term his ships were better, long term it cost him."_

That sparked an idea in Lee's mind. "Sir... perhaps that's why the hyperdrive part on that first transport failed first. It had to have been in a poor state to begin with."

"Agreed. Young lady... What's the current FTL speed of the Lucian ships?"

Ginn eyed Varro, as if asking him if she should divulge that info. He nodded. " _Em... it's based on Sokar tech. At full speed, any of our ships can do 648 Ly per day. Give or take."_

"Sir..." Lee was now crunching the math. "That's around 0,45 Ly per minute. That transport we arrived in could do 0,71 with that overdrive or whatever it was."

"Yes... and we won't be using it again. I won't risk you or anyone else get stuck in empty space if the engine should die during transit."

"Understood, sir." Lee understood the reasoning. "I do wonder. Would the Tel'tak we found also have its other systems pushed?"

 _"Doubtful. It's not a military ship."_

Sanders remembered the expedition fleet. "We also found spare parts. If they were from Ares stock, would they..."

 _"No... Ares usually pushed them to breaking point after they were installed. No need to break them before you use them."_

Made sense to Nagala, but he wanted to shelve this for a later date. He had one more pressing question before they wrap this up. "And these machines. Replicators? Didn't you say the upgraded any tech they captured?" Nagala continued with the questioning. Ginn answered that one.

" _Yes, but some technologies, once upgraded, required the Replicators themselves to interphaze with the upgraded system to either power it or control it. Once they were disabled, the upgrades in those systems, like hyperdrives, died with them."_

Nagala was in a way disappointed but also relieved. He also got curious. "How do you know that exactly?"

 _"Lucian spy network is vast. They stole this small bit of information from Earth."_

"Based on this info, how long would it take for Kiva's father or any other Lucian to respond?" Arkhipov asked the security question.

 _"The base we departed from is 4 days from here. But they usually don't go at full speed. They'll attack thr_ _ough the gate first."_ Varro answered.

"Right. So... Miss Ginn. Please see to it this ships and the others have their tracking devices destroyed. We may be new at this, but we have some idea what to look for ourselves. So... we will know if something is not right. After this you and your people will be taken through the ring. I will ask you on the planet we met Varro first to take a look at that transport we mentioned." He waited for the info to sink in. Then Nagala continued. "Once done and all our people that will take this prize to Kobol are onboard, we depart this place in every way possible. The prisoners and... cooperating party will go to Kobol and then to Picon. We remove all clues to who we are and where were going. Arkhipov, you light a fire under the asses of everyone down there, our and theirs." The commander smirked at that. He'll love this. "Major Adama, see to it that those ring fighters make it back to Kobol via the ring. Then you have a mission for the tomb of Athena. We delayed it for long enough. Sanders. You and me are needed back on Picon. Some... disturbing things happened while we were here."

* * *

 **Tauron, mountain retirement colony, same time**

Reminiscing about the past was one of the things old people did. And Augustus Cain was no different. The weather was good, so they moved outside to the porch. Neither of them was in the mood to watch and broadcasts, including the ceremony on Caprica.

"In the end we will come through, Helen. We always did."

She finished her drink and poured herself the next round. "So say we all." She was given permission to talk about some things concerning military actions, including the real reason the expedition fleet was sent out into the unknown. That was the small secret. and sooner or later it would leak. Her father also knew how to keep secrets. But the alien part was off the table.

"You know, my daughter." He lit himself a fresh cigar. "Once this debacle is over and Billy Adama finds Kobol... I'd like to see the home of the gods with my own eyes before I die. Perhaps even be buried there." He puffed and grinned. "That's a way to go."

Helen had a curious look. "Billy?"

"Heh. I met him when he was a squirt on the Galactica. 11th year of the first war I think. Commander Nash and me were leading a taskforce to push their fuel lines to the brink in the gamma offensive. Nash told me how he was a bit arrogant when he first arrived on the Galactica, but seasoning beat that out of him. He became one fine officer in the end. As did Nagala... even Artemis, gods have mercy on her soul." He put the cigar down and gave a proud smile. "You as well. Even if you never did take my teaching to heart to not try to force a situation with brute force if your losses are too great." He squeezed her hand.

"Sorry to say, dad, I never had your restraint. But... I did kept the family tradition going."

Augustus now laughed out loud. "My goal back then was not really to command the Pegasus specifically you know. It was just the posting I got as a major. And it went from there on out."

"And I got her replacement. So..." She heard a high pitched sound. "Raptor incoming."

She was right. They both stood up and saw a military raptor land on the landing spot usually reserved for medical VTOL craft.

"Guess your leave is over."

"Guess it is, dad. Let's see what they want."

As they reached the front door and went outside, they saw a colonial officer approach them. She saluted. "Sir, sorry to cut your break short, but admiral Galatos ordered that you return."

"Something happen?"

"Several things. And Nagala is also returning."

Helen was not happy, but orders were orders. "I'll get my stuff then..."

"Sir, we'll send another raptor for those. We need to go now." Helen was now even less happy but didn't argue. Turning to her father, she sighed.

"Sorry, dad." She hugged him, for the first time in a long time showing her emotions.

"Sir..." The officer interrupted the moment. "Retired admiral Augustus Cain is also 'asked' to accompany us."

"What?" Now Helen was on the fences. "Why would my father need to come?"

"It's not an order, but a request. And Galatos and Nagala believe he'll like it as well."

Before Helen could argue, her father went back, gave his servant robot some instructions, took his walking cane and locked his house up. "Let's go."

"Father!"

"Helen, let me have this little excitement. Whatever it is, it'll be good to see the fleet again." He was already halfway to the landed raptor before his daughter or the officer could react.

Helen eyed the officer. "Well, congratulations. You managed to give my father a spring into his step like I haven't seen in years."

* * *

 **Caprica, Caprica city outskirt first war memorial, 20 minutes later**

The memorial was large. There were military people present, security was tight and the media were recording everything. Behind the representatives of the colonies, military and the current presidential office were the 12 flags of all the colonies. Behind them was a burning flame representing the Colonial spirit. Today it burned extra bright as to also remember all that died not so long ago.

Over ten thousand people were present for the ceremony as the representative of the gods held a long speech, reciting the sacred scrolls.

"And in the end let us be grateful for the Lord's mercy and guidance. Let them show us the paths available to us and let us have the wisdom to choose correctly. For free will was the final gift of the gods. And now in our time of need we must show compassion for our fellow man. All that were lost we must mourn for. And all that was destroyed we must rebuild." Elosha closed the scroll in her hand and stepped away from the microphone.

Galatos stepped forward, all dressed up in his ceremonial uniform. In his mind he looked like a peacock trying to impress a mate. He hated this thing. "Thank you priestess. My apologies to all, but fleet admiral Nagala is indisposed at the moment. War demands sacrifices of all of us. But let us not forget, we are all standing tall and strong. Our enemies not only failed, but they only strengthened our resolve. Believe in each other. Believe in our military. And we will win thru, no matter how long it takes. SO SAY WE ALL!"

Everyone stood up and repeated. "SO SAY WE ALL!"

Galatos returned to his seat. Laura was sitting next to him. The other Quorum members were further away. As the ceremony was being concluded by an orchestra playing the Colonial anthem, Laura leaned to Galatos. "Where is Nagala really?"

He whispered back. "Kobol."

Laura hid her shock, but didn't ask any further questions. The ring after all changed everything. But it did not change her fatigue. She had barely the strength to be here, let alone go to Picon for an update.

* * *

 **Kobol, Colonial military garrison stationed at abandoned Goa'uld base, 10 minutes later**

Arkhipov and his men were moving all the prisoners through the active ring to Picon. They covered the DHD to prevent anyone seeing the symbols that were lit up. You can never be too careful. Just like on the other side where the ring and the entire sector of Picon HQ was currently quarantined.

Sanders, now properly bandaged up, was in the back of Kobol's ring room with Nagala. "So, we're in a mess now sir."

"Yes we are. Just pisses me off that this Kiva destroyed all of her stuff on the bridge before we captured it."

"Including her data crystal." Sanders cursed. "Now only Kiva knows any usable ring addresses."

"Earth included." Nagala concluded. No Lucian that was cooperating knew much. They didn't even know the address of Lucia. Seems that the Lucian leadership was not completely stupid. Nagala, even if it would kill civilians, had the idea, even if only briefly, to send a nuke through the ring to Lucia.

Now he could only hope Sanders could break Kiva. If she was as crazy and sadistic as they both feared she was, it would not be an easy task. The only good news was while neither Varro or Ginn knew about these things, Ginn did have some nav knowledge. On the star map she showed them where more or less Earth and Lucia were. Lucia was around 12000 Ly from the planet where they captured the three Ha'tak's. Earth... over 57000 Ly. Half across the galaxy! They would need years to get there with their own jump drives. Or months via hyperdrive.

And the bad news kept on coming. "Sanders..."

"Yes sir?"

"You will get to interrogate Kiva. But..."

"Sir...?"

Nagala paced around a bit. He only got the news via wireless from HQ minutes ago. It was not a war or battle emergency... so he didn't rush back. "Lennox was successful. Toasters took the bait on several occasions. But... one resurrection ship slipped thru."

"Frak." Sanders could only guess what that meant. "The prisoners 'killed' themselves?"

Nagala nodded. "The Cavil you interrogated killed the other One and himself. The Fours and Fives did more or less the same."

"And the rest?"

"No, they didn't bother."

"So... what do we do with them now? They're not of much use to us now."

"I have a plan for that." Before Nagala could continue, Lee and his pilots returned from the hangar in the lower decks of the pyramid. They were escorting Ginn.

"Sir... as our new 'expert' here suspected. The engines were boosted. She undid all the boosts from every ship that had them here. Our people were also taking notes. They should be able to do the same back home."

"Good. And the engine status?"

"In need of repairs. It will still run... But according to her, if still used, there was a 44% chance it would die during transit."

The translators with their bulky equipment were still in the hangar packing up, so Lee had to summarize what they learned.

"Good. Then...Sanders, escort her to Picon. She's to get top security, above all other prisoners. Then join me in my office. Others should be arriving soon. There's a mess back home I need to deal with. Once Arkhipov finishes here and colonel Drakos dials back here for the last time to confirm they are ready to depart that place with our prize, I leave for Picon as well. Arkhipov will get the arrow ready, but wait for the CO of this base to arrive to plan that expedition."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, moments later**

The officer landing bay was full of activity. The elevator just lowered to the main deck as a raptor was dragged by a towing vehicle to a parking spot.

Both Cain's were already there, disembarking their own raptor. "I've missed this place." Augustus said with excitement. And many people were noticing his presence. Some even dropped what they were doing and saluted him.

"Guess you were recognized."

He saluted back with pure delight. "Don't know what they would salute a retired old man for."

"You mean a living legend?"

"Legends tend to be overrated, daughter."

The towed raptor came to a halt as it's occupant also disembarked. "Cain." It was Lennox. "And here I was hoping to get some time far away from you since you took your vacation."

"Guess Nagala needs at least once competent flag officer here. And it was not a vacation!"

"I can see you two still get along like oil and water. Like in the academy days." Augustus intervened. He saw this before. Far too often. While these two respected each other, they did not really tolerate each other.

"Sir... It's been a while." Lennox did as all others and showed the retired admiral the respect he deserved.

"It has." Augustus then smelled it in the air. "Scorpia Sting brand?"

Lennox grinned. Yep, the old man still had a taste for cigars. He had one not too long ago. Opening his breast pocket, he took two out and handed them to a Cain he liked. "Enjoy, sir."

Augustus took a sniff. "I can never get them."

"They are even harder to get now with the war going on."

"Ehm... if you two are finished fraternizing, I can only guess that since the station is in condition two, something is going on and we should go to Nagala's office."

Her father was not surprised at that outburst. "Impatient as always, Helen. But perhaps your right."

* * *

 **Nagala's office, 15 minutes later**

The assistant had let the officers and guests into Nagala's office, even if he was still not there. She also prepared a summary of what had transpired with the ring and Kobol. To say that the military personnel were in for a shock was an understatement. That and the awkwardness once they realized they had a war veteran with them as well.

"Is this fine?" Helen asked the assistant, nodding to her father. He wasn't cleared as far as she knew.

"It's OK. Nagala knows he can keep secrets."

Relieved, Helen passed her copy of the summary to her father. "If you're interested. But... there are things in there you may not like to know."

"Always trying to protect me. A child should not have to protect a parent." He took the report and began reading it. They all sat at the small table with Nagala's desk to the left and the entrance to the right.

"Frak, I hope this is all true." Lennox smirked. "We really need a foothold out there."

"I'm more interested in those ships." Helena Cain remarked. "Hope they depart for Kobol soon."

"I hope they won't get tracked by those... Lucians." Admiral Bouras said. "We don't need more problems at our door step than we already have. Speaking of that." He eyed Lennox. "How's the hunt progressing?"

"The fish aren't biting anymore. The toasters figured out we knew about the beacons."

"And apparently while you were playing around, they sneaked a resurrection ship passed our perimeter and got the prisoners we had out." Cain immediately shot him down.

"We can't all have dumb luck by blind jumping, like some in here." Lennox returned the favor.

Helen wanted to retort, but her father, still reading, grabbing her hand. She turned to him. He was still reading, but the message came thru. Shut up.

"What bothers me more is the... shockwave." Admiral Rosi said with fear in his voice.

"You mean the part about machines more advanced than the Cylons invading the entire fraking galaxy?" Admiral Rhode responded, also having a hard time to stay calm. "Can't believe it that Nagala and Sanders were right. We only had really good timing and luck."

"I'd take that than the alternative any day of the week." Lennox reminded her of what could have been otherwise.

The doors opened. Everyone but Augustus Cain stood up, expecting Nagala. It was not him.

"Sorry for the interruption. But the boss asked for us." It was three officers. One was already known to most in the room, thanks to his appearance on the news lately.

Helen smirked. "Bulldog. Tired of being in the spotlight?"

"In a way." He was already reassigned at his own request, but meeting Zarek today sealed the deal. That man oozed slime." I... asked to be sent back to the front. I just never expected..." He noticed The older Cain. "Em... wow. I can't..."

The other two officers had the same reaction. Helen lightly elbowed her father. "You might want to say something." She got annoyed. "More fans for you."

He stopped reading to look up who came. His shock from reading of what was out there turned to a genuine smile again. "I've seen you before, son. Lt. Novacek, right?"

They shook hands. "Wow, THE Cain knows who I am?" He now grinned like an idiot.

Augustus then saw his rank. "Oh, major now. Look at you? Where you posted, son?"

Now the man to Bulldog's right got a bit nervous. Bulldog answered. "Pegasus."

Augustus turned to his daughter. "Helen, you never told me you got him."

"I didn't. I mean Adama stole Hoshi from me so I tried to 'return' the favor..."

"It wasn't Adama. Nagala reassigned him before the expedition left. Your ship was in poor shape so no battle for a while and he needed some experienced people here and there." Admiral Sophos informed Cain.

Cain made herself def to that and continued to eye Bulldog. "So you on my ship now?"

"Em... no? Did no one tell you?"

"Tell me what? I just came from visiting my father. I know frak!"

Admiral Lychus cleared her throat. "It's not yet public. Nagala will send reinforcements to the expedition fleet."

"OK?" No one was following what that had anything to do with this.

"One Sobek, the Inferno, one Atlas, the Mercy and three... Jupiter class battlestars."

Helena's light bulb went up before anyone else. "My father's Pegasus!" Helena Cain was not a fan of this plan.

Lychus nodded. She also knew how Helen would react. Augustus on the other hand loved it. "You're getting my old ship out of that military museum?"

"Yes, sir. Her, the Cerberus and Prometheus. Besides the Galactica, they were the only Jupiter's that were in pristine condition due to being in a museum and not a scrap yard. So we got them into a fighting condition rather easily and fast. And..." She nods to the man to Bulldogs right. " Commander Faustus was given command of her and this taskforce."

The elder Cain remembered that name. "By the gods. Can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Good to see you again sir." Faustus responded as they both shook hands. "Never thought I'd get my first command in your ship."

"Well, you were just a pipsqueak I had to break in during the war. And I think you'll do her proud."

Faustus smiled at the old times. "And guess who I got for my XO." He points at Bulldog. "I needed someone who was already past the red line. And now I'm stuck with this smartass." He didn't mean it in a bad way and most noticed it.

About a minute later as most of the commotion died down, Lennox asked who the 3rd newcomer was.

The man introduced himself. "General Atkins, commander of the 3rd colonial marine division."

"While I'm impressed the CO of the 'Spartans' is here. Why are you here? Jarheads can't fly." Cain asked.

"Apparently I'm getting Kobol to defend until your fleets finally get there. Hopefully in this century. Maybe find that illusive 2nd gear. You do know you have them, right?" Yep, fleet and marine core had to throw jabs at each other.

"I still can't believe it. Kobol." That word shook Augustus out of his reminiscing of the old times. He went back to reading.

The door opened again. Baltar. "I apologies for my lateness... Oh, Nagala isn't here yet either?"

He couldn't even close the door properly ad Sanders and Nagala entered. "No, but you only managed to beat me by this much. Everyone please be seated." He noticed Augustus. He too went to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"When an old student asks me to come, how could I refuse?"

"Unfortunately we don't have time for niceties right now. I hope you understand that everything you read in there is classified."

"Jason, I kept all the military secrets in my head since the first war. You don't have to worry about anything."

Nagala also took his seat. "I have to ask your forgiveness for being late, but Sanders and I now know what a pincushion feels like."

"Yes, damn doctors." Sanders caressed his arm.

"To business. You all read the report or are still reading it. As of..." He checked the clock. "Three minutes ago I got the conformation that the captured ships departed that planet. The remaining Colonial forces there are now cleaning up any and all trails and clues we might have left for these pirates to find. If all goes as planned, they shouldn't find anything. Now... during this, Commander Arkhipov and Major Adama are preparing to find the tomb of Athena." Some questions were asked and Nagala answered them quickly.

"Now comes the reasons as to why you are all here." He started with Augustus Cain. "You know your old ship is already reactivated?" He confirmed it with a nod. "Good. I would ask you to see them off. I think the crews will like it if a 'living' legend gives them some parting words. And I think you would like to see your old ship again."

"I'd like that, Jason. I'd like that a lot."

"I would also ask you for some help."

"Anything these old bones can do for the colonies, just ask away."

"Moral boosting. I think admiral Lychus would put you to good use."

Augustus smile dropped a bit. "I knew I couldn't command any longer, but I guess this is for a good cause as well."

"Thank you for being so understanding, 'sir'." Nagala was the commander and chief, but he, like many in the room, just couldn't stop calling Augustus sir, since at one time he did outrank them all. " Commander Faustus, you are also getting a secondary and tertiary task."

"I had a feeling this would be so. I saw the inventory list of the reserve storage facilities. Construction material?"

"You'll drop them off in that system that the expedition fleet found Ma'chello's base on. We can use the ring, but you'll deliver things too big for the ring. I decided to establish an outpost there. Dradis control and a logistics centre, once we have a corridor to Kobol. And that place is suppose to have prometheon deposits as well."

Everyone understood that logic. "And the other mission?"

Nagala paused for a moment, knowing how most will react to this, the female Cain of all. "Since the models Four, Five and One are gone from our prison facility, the other models are not really of any use to us. And I won't have them just killed, not when Bill managed to get their models to cooperate with us out there."

"I'm not liking where this is going." Faustus already complained.

"Neither do I." Helena Cain agreed.

"Nor I." One of the few times Lennox agreed with her.

"I know it's not a popular decision... but the remaining models are going with you in the brig. Back to their fleet. A gesture of good will on my side."

"Sir... the crew will really not like that." Faustus pointed out. "I'll have to increase security in the brig..."

"Do whatever it takes. Get your people to understand how important it is they don't do stupid things!" Nagala roared. That ended the complaints. "Good. The models Two, Three and Eight are going with you back to their people, like it or not. Besides, we get rid of a political problem here with them gone." He turned to Augustus Cain. "Sir, you, commander Faustus and major Novacek should go right now. The last raptors meant for the support expedition fleet are waiting in hangar 3. The prisoners were already delivered. Once you get there, a camera team is on the old Pegasus. They will depart back with you after the ceremony while the fleet ventures into deep space."

"And what should I say, do?" Augustus asked. He didn't want to say anything inappropriate in front of the press.

"Your speeches during the first war and years after it are still taught in the academy. I'm sure anything you say will be eaten by both the press and the crew."

"How much time are they still here?"

Nagala knew why Augustus asked that. "You'll have a few hours to have a stroll around your old ship, no worries." The 3 men all looked like that was it. No further questions were asked. Nagala stood up and saluted them. "God's speed, gentlemen."

Returning the salute, they began leaving Nagala's office. Once gone and the doors closed again, Nagala turned to the remaining people. "That was the easy part." He activated the table controls and turned the screen behind him on. "You all remember the young priestess that held the boring part of the briefing not so long ago?" Yes, they all remembered the shy and scared girl. "Well..." A live feed from the infirmary appeared. Livia was lying on a bed with more tubes stuck into her body that they could count. "We had a serious security breach while I was on Kobol and Galatos departed for Caprica. And these two corpses tried to assassinate her." The image changed to the morgue where two corpses were being examined. Their heads were partially blown off with brain matter oozing to the table.

"Who are they?" Was the question most had.

Nagala nodded to admiral Bouras who took over. "Two no name construction workers. Or so we thought." A video of a security feed was shown. "They arrived with the morning repair crew shift. I had every person's background checked. Nothing. Whoever they were working for, they were apparently never used for anything. Or... since their target is still alive, they were novices."

"Meaning whoever ordered the hit on the girl has influence and resources." Sanders concluded. "And then they killed them as well."

"Yes... how were they killed?" Cain asked. "Did they blow their heads off?"

Bouras continued. A new recording was shown. In the corridor that led to the guest quarters level. The same 2 men appeared. But now in uniform, including the wireless earpieces most security personnel used. "Frakers had credible security clearance to get passed the checkpoints. We now know they were fake, but gods damn..." He calmed himself. This was a stain on his record and honor. "I think the earpieces had a micro-explosive in them. A meter away they are harmless, but at point blank range next to your head..."

"Boom... and if you're lucky and survive, you're a vegetable for the rest of your life." Sanders concluded. "If not... a slab of meat on a table."

"Why kill them?" Lennox pondered. "I never understood that with assassins."

"First rule of assassinations, kill the assassin." Sanders shed light on the issue. "Dead men can't be interrogated."

Bouras continued. "Yes. The theory is they entered her quarters and did the deed. They must have thought she was dead and wirelessly contacted whoever gave them the equipment. Then... their usefulness was at an end."

"Any idea who the mystery person is?" Admiral Rosi asked. "If we have a security breach, R&D is the most important area right now."

Nagala responded. "It is, that's why Baltar is here. But first things first." The screen now showed a recording of a raptor landing. "This happened a few hours ago. 'Quorum member Zarek' ... arrived unannounced to do an 'inspection'." This really left a bad taste in Nagala's mouth, having to address that man like that. "As you can see, he came with 2 other people. But when he left around an hour ago with Galatos for the ceremony, only one of the 2 men was with him."

Once again Bouras took over. "We did an ID check. Whoever he is, he's like a ghost. But we do know this..." The screen showed a recording of the 2 would-be assassins entering a restroom. Not long after that man also entered. About a minute later he also left before them. "Notice something? He's briefcase is missing. He left it there."

"So... he got the uniforms and equipment onto the station. Including the earpieces. Diplomatic core and their damn immunity!" Sanders seethed. He too was insulted by this lack of professionalism by the security staff. "Where's he now?"

"Again, nowhere to be found." Bouras conceded defeat to the mystery man. "He's probably long gone. And he used that incident as cover on top of all things." He eyed Baltar who nodded.

"Yes. Apparently this assassination was not the only thing they were after." Baltar began. "Our mainframe was hacked."

Nagala already knew it, but everyone else was disturbed even more now. Baltar on the other hand... wasn't. "Indeed they got... something. But far less than what they could have gotten if I hadn't become paranoid after my CNP was used against us."

"Care to elaborate, doctor?" Sanders asked what he meant with that.

"Anything related to the alien tech and the ring is now restricted to the R&D section of HQ. I had all the communication pathways from and to that location cut. You need now a physical presence in the R&D section and download a copy to a data storage unit to get it out. No wireless or cable connection can do that now. That's the good news. The bad news. In order to plan the battlestar upgrades, we needed more processing power. So outside the main R&D section consoles can still be hacked. I gave access to the team currently working on digitally designing the battlestar upgrades that I had made and they were utilizing those stations. The alien part is not yet being actively done that way. So... whoever they are, they have the knowledge on how prometheon can be refined into armor, superconductivity and my plans for the fleet. Nothing beyond that."

Sanders gave a sigh of relief. "Frak. I... good work, Baltar." Yes, Sanders just complimented Baltar. Even Nagala had to double check he heard right. Sanders, after calming down, continued with his train of thought. "Sir I think it's rather obvious who's behind this. At least when it comes to the assassination attempt. It's Spiros' club of religious zealots. They may be in the underground now but that doesn't mean that they are gone. And if I remember correctly that old bastard has a brother somewhere."

Nagala had to agree with that statement. Religious people like that don't forget or forgive. "Based on that I think we can also agree that the high mother was murdered by the same people for the same reason." It made sense to everyone in the room.

Baltar however saw an issue there. "Excuse me but I clearly do not see those religious people having any professional assassins on their payroll. Clearly someone else has to be involved in this."

Everyone else had the same question on their mind, except for Nagala, Sanders and Bouras. Bouras spoke first. "Them?"

Sanders nodded in confirmation. "Them."

Cain asked what they meant with 'Them'.

"The Ha'la'tha." Sanders elaborated. "They were already a thorn in our side during the first war. They had a great influence in all the labor organizations and syndicates during the construction of Picon HQ, as well as during the construction of most Colonial ships. There must have been some workers that were part of that group. Why do you think that besides time pressure so many ships were built with substandard materials and so many corners were cut? Because they put part of the money that should have been put into construction into their own pockets. We also knew years ago that they built in back doors into our own computer systems here in HQ so they could hack our R&D and steal anything that they could use for their own benefits and sell it on the black market. Now they're never went so far to actively sabotage our military. They knew if they do that they would aid the enemy and if we lose the war they lose the war and if we lose the war we are dead and no money in the colonies would be useful to them if they are dead. We thought we got all the leaks sealed but I guess there was another back door somewhere and whoever that guy was that survived and got away, he use that back door to steal your research."

Nagala agreed with that assessment. "I can only guess why they stole this information. They must have been interested in why we bought all the deposits in the colonies that contain prometheon. Now they'll going to try to get their hands on whatever we didn't buy so that they can, once it becomes common knowledge how useful this stuff is, profit off of it. Money is after all the only thing these people are interested in. Well that and power."

Bouras added. "We can also bet that Spiros brother must have hired these people to do the assassination. I never thought that the religious nut jobs and the crime syndicates would be working together on this."

Lennox added to the conversation. "We can bet they will only cooperate until they see it as useful. Sooner or later one of the two sides is going to backstab the other, the only question is who's going to be first."

Nagala formulated a plan. "Sanders, as of this moment you are on the case. I don't care what you have to do but get these bastards out of the shadows and into our prison cells. You can still have Kiva and interrogate her but this is your new priority. I will distribute every other duty you currently have to other people. I believe admiral Bouras has the staff necessary to be able to handle all your current assignments." He turns to the Admiral in question. "I also want you to double security detail here in HQ as well as in every other critical facility that is now involved in the alien research. That includes the ring security as well as the security of our researchers like Baltar here. I don't want these people to walk around and think that they are better than us. The Cylons already did that."

Everyone agreed with the statement and understood the admirals reasoning, so they continued. "Now I think it's time to brief you all and what's happened out there on that planet where we got our newest assets so to speak."

* * *

 **Galactica, training room, same time**

Grunts and the sound of hitting could be heard from the training room. Bill had retired for the day and let Saul handle the CIC. He needed to blow off some steam. Currently he was taking his frustration out on a punching bag. He himself was wearing the standard issue boxing gloves as he began punishing the inanimate object in front of him. He was alone. Everyone else was either sleeping, as it was night on the ship, or was working the night shift of the crews in charge of the upgrade.

Bill was furious. For some strange reason, his son was... more acceptable than he usually was. For a while he brushed it off. He thought it was the shock of losing his mother and the war. But now he knew why. Kara, while good at many things, had shitty timing. Apparently she told Lee the 'truth' why Zak died. All these years Lee thought that his father was responsible for Zak not failing his flight test. Lee knew Zak didn't have the skills and disposition needed for a pilot. But he still passed. Somehow. For years Lee blamed him, his own father. But... now they knew. Kara, Zak's instructor, let him pass. Because she loved him. She let her emotions cloud her judgment. She too knew Zak was a bad pilot and should have washed out. Her mistake cost Zak his life. She told Lee days ago. Before they found the alien ship. He grilled her about leaving her nuggets in a training operation, even if she did stumble on the alien base that way. Lee said that she was never that incompetent with Zak. Boy was he wrong. She spilled the beans. Told him what really happened. That she was too afraid to tell anyone. Lee was... angry. Shocked. Felt betrayed. But... he did understand her in a way. After all, he made a terrible mistake once as well. He loved a woman, but left her for the military life. And apparently she was with his child.

After the bombs fell, he tried to search for her, when he had the time for it. He found nothing. If she was still alive, he could not search for her any longer. His military duties came first. Based on that, he was willing to forgive Kara. After all. To err is human. But he didn't tell his father. He told Kara in not so many words: "Grow a spine and tell him yourself. If he sees you like a daughter, he'll forgive you. How long that will take is another matter."

So now there was wireless silence between them. She told him after the Cylon diplomacy mission.

He hit the sack again. But now he was not alone anymore. "Sir."

It was Starbuck. In training gear herself. "Captain." He didn't turn to face her. It was an official response.

She put her gloves on as well. "Want to train with someone who can hit back?" Again, he didn't really response. "You know, sir. You want to take your rage out on me, do it. Here I am." She finished to put her gloves on and put her mouthpiece in. She indicated she was ready.

Bill stopped. He was already sweating from the exercise. "You won't go away until I do, captain?"

"You do know me well, sir."

"I thought I did." He took his own mouth protection and turned to face her. "I guess I had enough of a warm up."

They both hit each other's gloves to indicate they were ready. "Just don't go easy on me cause I'm a woman."

"And you not go easy because I'm old or your CO. Or I'll let Saul have his way."

Kara's response was a fast jab to his face, startling him. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Bill knew that attitude all too well. It was on now. Bill knew, she had youth, so a match of durability was out of the question. So, if she wanted to play, he'll play. His response was fast counter, which she blocked, only to get a fast hook to her right cheek, flooring her. "What's the matter? The great Starbuck quitting already?" He knew that mocking her and making her angry would also make her sloppy.

Kara was fast on her feet again. This was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Unknown location, uncharted nebula, 10 minutes later**

A heavy raider blinked into existence and passed several basestars and they opened the defensive perimeter around the massive ship they were guarding. Inside, several Cavils were waiting to finally land. With them was a restrained Ellen.

As the raider finally landed and the landing doors opened, the centurion inside grabbed her by the arm and began pushing her out. "Welcome home, mother." The lead Cavil mocked her. "I do believe you remember this place. We made some much needed upgrades while you were away."

"Made it more ugly." Was her response.

"Enough idle chat." Another Cavil responded. "Get her to the brig. There she'll have plenty of time to think about where her loyalties lie."

As she was dragged away, the cavils walked from the hangar, their target was the CIC. "You heard?" The third cavil asked.

"Of what?" The lead one responded.

"The meat bags know about the beacons."

"Yes, a disturbing development." The 2nd one responded. "I called off the harassment campaign and recalled every military ship to the fallback position."

"Good. They didn't learn it from me or the others during our interrogation. Which leaves us with the most likely reason." The lead Cavil began raising his voice with displeasure. "The models that survived our ambush must have sold us out."

* * *

 **Nagala's office, 5 minutes later**

They ended the part where the recordings of the operation that got them three Ha'tak's from a pirate group. None of the officers in the room had any sympathy for pirates, no matter where they came from. "And the CO of this group?" Cain asked Nagala.

"Kiva. Apparently she's an even bigger..." Nagala bit his tongue. He almost went there.

"Bitch. You can say it. I know what many junior officers think of me. A reputation I established with intent."

Nagala knew that while she liked the fact she was considered a real no BS officer, it did bother her that that word circled around her. "Anyway, Sanders will try to break her."

"Oh, I will, sir. Still owe her for my men she murdered."

"Cool it. We need answers and coordinates. And she is a human, so the law of what we can and can't do to her does apply."

Sanders leaned back into his seat. He hated that his hands were more tied down than before. "Yes... Sir." He reluctantly responded.

"So..." Nagala handed out files to the admirals currently present. " Bouras, as we discussed. Also, we need to find any and all remaining Cylon models in our colonies. The next highest priority." Bouras nodded at the given assignment.

"Lychus, you as well. Once Augustus Cain returns, use him. We could use some good PR right now, since we CAN'T tell them the classified stuff." She also understood what was needed to be done. "Sophos, work with Lychus to coordinate the recruitment planning."

"Sir... I may have an idea that would benefit both mine and Lychus department." Nagala was all ears. "Samuel Anders, he left the sports to be part of the military. He was spared the recent bombing attack, but we could also use him for the PR and recruitment needs."

Nagala turned to Lychus, who confirmed that she liked the idea. "Make it happen then. Next. Rhode, get the battlestars scheduled for the refit to the dry-dock and strip them of their armor. If the yardmaster and dock managers give you trouble, stretch your muscle. We need them ready once the prometheon gets done. Also... get the old Tartarus facility back up and running." That got Nagala confused looks. The Tartarus facility was an off the books penal colony of the Colonial military. It was placed on the largest moon of the gas giant Ragnar. Intended for the military only, it was used during the first war for deserters. As well as smugglers, pirates and gang members in extreme cases. Anyone who was too dangerous to be put in the general prison population. It was shut down decades ago, once the Quorum found out about it, but now it would be handy again. It was basically a no way out prison. The main installation was a dome build into a crater of the moon, big enough to house several thousand prisoners. And the facility was self contained. No guards. No cages. No cells. But also no space suits. No way of leaving without one. There were only 3 specifically designed hatches. One was a airlock meant for the outside, which would be suicide without a suit. The second one was build into an elevator that only activated once a raptor with fresh prisoners landed on the outside hangar. The new prisoners then had to move from the raptor to the lift. If they didn't, the raptor pilots, who wore space suits, could threatened them to open the hangar to space. So, either move and live, or stay and die. Plus this was a custom made raptor. The pilot area was sealed off from the rear and the pilots entered through the front window which could then seal itself off. The rear on the other hand could be vented during transit. Again, if the prisoners would not cooperate.

The last hatch was two reinforced doors, one after the other. They led to the infirmary. Usually there were some prisoners with medical skills, so the prisoners could handle themselves. On the off chance that was not the case, a raptor could land in the same hangar where new prisoners were delivered and bring a doctor to the place. The doctor and escorts would access the medical area through a special access corridor the prisoners had no way of getting to. They would get to the medical facility from the other side, then control access through the two doors leading to the medical facility. Only one prisoner at a time could go in or out. In any case, no prisoner could take anything from the infirmary. The doors would not open if any contraband was with them. And the prisoner inside could wait forever. But that usage was rare.

The facility was powered by a fission reactor in a control facility several kilometers away. Again, no way for the prisoners to get there without a space suit. The facility also provided oxygen, heat and water for the prisoners as well recycle their fifth. It was all done through a connection line running underground. And the connection line was so small, no prisoner could fit into the sewage system, even if they tried. The control facility was manned by five engineers and ten security personnel during the old times. They would monitor the situations and see to regular deliveries of food to the prisoners, which would be dropped the same way as fresh prisoners. If, after the lift dropped to the lower levels, some inmates had the 'brilliant' idea to try to hitch a ride to the hangar, they could wait till they were blue. The lift would detect the extra weight and not move. Until they did, they could starve to death for all the solders outside could care for. As for clothing, they were given fresh clothes, each prisoner two complete pieces and they had to get along with that for two weeks. Then they would get fresh ones delivered with their food while they dumped the old ones through a small hatch leading to a connection line a delivery ship would attach to get the dirty laundry to a military outpost. Again, exposed to vacuum. The Colonials used the simple way of ensuring that ANY escape attempt meant death with this prison. And manning it required minimum personnel. Also, it was designed to be as hard to spot as possible. No wireless emissions. Only if you knew where it was could you navigate directly to it. Any non scheduled arrivals were met with a defensive formation of automated turrets. Only specific passwords would get you the clear. The Colonials took no risks with this place.

On top of all that, even if it was never used during the prisons operational time, the entire place can be gassed with an air born KO substance.

"You want to send the Lucian prisoners there?" Admiral Rhode asked Nagala. "Sir... that place hasn't had any personnel on it for years. Who knows what shape it's in."

"Then you best put that on the top of your to do list. That place needs to be refurbished and updated with our latest tech. Security also has to be better."

"Why, no one ever escaped from there..."

"So let's keep it that way. These people came from outside the colonies, they may have knowledge that could help them to escape that place. Contact the original designers or the military office who had them designed. In any way, just make it happen! Any of the Lucians who didn't cooperate, after we interrogate them and get the professional opinions of the interrogators and psychologist, will go there, if our people don't see any other choice. Only Kiva stays here. We need to know what's in her head."

"You mean besides a bag of crazy cats?" Lennox smirked.

"Yes, besides that. Now, Lennox, thanks' for volunteering to be next. Your next assignment, since the main Cylon force disappeared after we used their beacons against them, will be to go into the same direction the expedition fleet went to. You will map out that space close to us and secure any fuel deposits of any kind. Places suitable for bases or mining operations. We can't venture into Cylon space until Cain is ready, but we can secure our back. Use Adama's info. Rosi?"

"Sir?"

"Our new 'guests', especially the ones cooperating, are our new top priority. Use them in the most efficient way to get the most information, knowledge and experience out of them." Nagala the eyed Baltar. "As for you, doctor. You will be in charge of overseeing any operation that will involve the information we can gather from these people. That said, I don't think there is a single person in this room that doesn't know about your great preference and desire for female companionship." Yes indeed everyone in the room you that Baltar had specific interest in the opposite gender, more than usual male at least. "So what I'm going to ask you now is that you remain professional with these prisoners. They are prisoners for the moment, but that might change, especially if they continue to cooperate. The reason why I'm addressing you and no one else in this room with this issue is because the head scientist, or engineer however you want to call her, is with the exception of hair color, exactly your type. However, unlike the typical women that you associated with, her life wasn't exactly good and kind. According to my new friend Varro, the commander of this small group of pirates is particularly nasty. That included regular threats of torture or rape. And while I assured her nothing of the sort will happen in the colonies, I would like to avoid any sexual harassment complaints against you." Baltar was a bit embarrassed at that blunt statement. He himself would agree it was warranted, but still... no tact.

"Understood, admiral."

Satisfied with the response and making Baltar understand to NOT play around, he turned to the last two people he hasn't addressed yet. "Cain. Until your ship is ready, you have two choices. Either remain in Helios Gama and do the administrative duties, or... take a vacation. In all honesty, your father is more useful to me at the moment until your ship is up and running again."

Cain began biting her lip. "I'll take the vacation then, sir." Administrative duties. She detested them, even more than off time.

"Fine. General Atkins. For the moment, you can't take your entire division to Kobol, we simply don't have the space for everyone there. So pick only the best."

"I read the report. Wouldn't want my men to be exposed to that radiation either, if we made a camp outside. But what about the main continent. That 'city of the gods' site could be secured."

"Until we have a fleet presence, it's out of the question. We don't know where Cavil's fleet is and when their ETA for Kobol is. I won't risk your men. In 6 days, that will be another matter." Nagala stood up and began unbuttoning his uniform. He really wanted to get out of it. He doesn't even remember when he was out of it in the past few days."So if that's all..."

"One more thing, admiral." It was Baltar. He held a research file in his hand.

Nagala stopped with what he was doing. "Yes, doctor?"

Without saying anything, he handed him the report he brought with himself. Nagala opened it and began reading it. "Interesting. You sure?"

"Only with the simulation programs. Can't be sure till we build and test it."

"Hm... And the alien data didn't help?"

"Sir, there is no jump drive in the alien database mentioned. They couldn't known how replacing titanium and all the other elements we use to build and fuel our jump drives with prometheon in all its forms would improve its performance. And I can say for the moment using liquid fuel prometheon is not something I can even simulate. Those are the simulation results of a pure prometheon built jump drives with our current fuel."

Nagala closed the folder. "Decrease jump charge time to 27 minutes and increase jump range to just above two Ly? Not bad at all, doctor."

Baltar did feel proud of this. "And that's not even counting the info we got on the Cylon variation. That would improve it further. Then if we can start making prometheon fuel and test it..."

"I get it." Nagala handed him the folder back. "Tell dr. Amulius that this was good work. Now if all of you don't mind." He ushered them to leave since the meeting now, finally, was over.

"Not you, Sanders."

As they were left alone and Nagala took his uniform off, they began their eye to eye talk. "You take the rest of the day off. For tomorrow, you'll have your hands full."

"I got that much, Jason." He looked uncomfortable, but needed to know. "Will she live?"

Nagala hated this question too. "Doctors couldn't say. The two assassins hit her seven times, punctured her left lung wing two times, her left kidney had to be removed, her liver was bleeding heavily... they also nicked her main aorta, but fortunately they missed the really vital organ. She did loose so much blood that they don't know if there will be permanent brain damage, even if she wakes up." He was now standing next to the mirror in his office, inspecting his appearance. He really looked tired. "Her best chance for survival right now is the same one the president has." He saw in the mirror that Sanders understood what that meant. "Anything else bothering you?"

"Yes, actually. You never mentioned what we will do about Zarek? He was obviously the one who got that assassin here..."

"And now you are asking yourself why I don't bring down the hammer on him?" Nagala had just splashed his face with water and was drying himself.

"Well... yes."

"Sanders. You may be good at what you do, but stay out of politics or the judicial system." Sanders looked a bit lost at that. "If we go storming to the Quorum and try to arrest Zarek with the meager evidence we have, any half decent private defender will tear our case apart."

"Sir, this is about Colonial security, we can override any judicial BS..."

"For every Tom and Jane in the Colonies, but NOT the Quorum, the presidential office or the religious orders, they are exempt from that. So... unless you find anything more than just a man on a video who Zarek can claim he didn't know was really an assassin, we don't go there any further. The ONLY alternative would be martial law and I will be damned to go down in history as the military leader who trampled on colonial freedom during a war when it was completely unnecessary."

Nagala finished refreshing himself and returned behind his main desk.

"So that's it? We just let that slimy SOB go?"

"I never said that. But we can't rush this. I can only guess Zarek is now being used by Spyros' religious group or the Ha'la'tha. Or both."

Sanders was getting the picture Nagala was painting. "So the question remains now, who busted him out the legal way?"

"Exactly. We will keep an eye on him. I doubt they are done with him, so neither are we." Nagala stopped and took a deep breath.

"The stress is getting to you, Jason."

"You think?" He poured himself a drink. "You know what really worries me?" Sanders' facial expression told him everything. "The ring. Prometheon. Alien tech... it will all culminate as it always did in the colonies." His tone changed to that of a defeated person. "And then history will repeat itself. A blood soaked gold rush, that's what it's going to be. Who can get what first. Claim first. Economic, military or religious, take your pick. And gods know how many toes we'll step on out there doing that. And... if we start to act as we are the human civilization to end all human civilizations... the other humans out there will not like that. We'll get isolated and as stubborn as we always were, things will escalate. I do not fear the Cylons anymore. Nor do I really fear these Goa'uld. I fear..." He paused for a moment. "I fear us. Human nature. We already made ourselves an enemy of a pseudo human civilization out there today. I fear how Earth and its allies might react to us once we make contact. If we come across as arrogant. I fear a war between humans. Us and them. And so far... Earth has a better track record of beating the odds than we do." Sanders was, for the first time in a long time, left speeches. Nagala gathered his thoughts. "Now, go get some rest. I still have one thing to do. Hopefully Galatos will be back soon to relieve me again."

* * *

 **Galactica, training room, same time**

Helo wandered through the hallway. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and was in his training gear. He thought he might get some exercise in, now that the training room was not used. It usually wasn't at this time. And most of the crew was really busy with the retrofit.

When he arrived and opened the door to enter, he was greeted with a train wreck of a room. Weights knocked off, lockers on their sides and most other equipment was just lying on the floor. He turned around the corner where the sparring corner was and heard heavy panting. He did not expect these two here.

"Admiral? Kara?" He kneeled down to Kara, who was sitting on the floor, her kneed pulled to her chest. He pulled her head to face him. "Frak." She had a blue eye and several other bruises he could see.

"Hey, Karl. Got any booze?"

Yep, she was alright. "Frak." He turned to the old man who was sitting on a chair about 2 meters away at the ring perimeter. He had a bloody lip and also smaller burses all around. "Sir? You all right?"

Adama just undid one of his gloves and then took his mouth protector out. "In a way, captain. Help me up." Helo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to a standing position. "Was hell of a workout." Bill tried to be both ironic and funny. Karl didn't find it funny. Kara however did.

"Yeah. Better than I thought." Helo helped her up as well. She began undoing her gloves as well. "So, sir... where do we stand now?"

Bill went to a standing locker and put his gloves and mouth protector back in. "I think we resolved more today than a high paid shrink on Caprica could accomplish in a year." They both began laughing louder.

"And it's cheaper!" She retorted, holding her sides.

The laughter died down. They got a bit more serious now. "Kara... in a way you'll always be the daughter I never had. I... understand why you did what you did. I truly do. But what disappointed me more than anything was the fact that you didn't think I was worthy of being told the truth."

"Sir... I..." She got no further as he hugged her.

"Yeah. I know."

"I thought... I was scared..."

"Hmmm, the great Starbuck scared? That's a first."

She whipped the few tears that her eyes managed to drop. "Yeah, well. Don't get used to it, sir."

They let go of each other again. "Now if the both of you will excuse me, I have a date with Cottle." He began moving towards the exit. "I think you bruised a rib."

Once he left, Helo remained with a fish out of water look. "Kara? What did you do?"

"What? Why does everyone assume when something bad happens that it's automatically my fault!?"

"Cause it usually IS? What made the old man so pissed you two had to wreck my favourite place on the ship?"

She huffed. "Help me get this place cleaned up. I'll tell you during that."

"Really? You should see the doc as well. I don't like that eye of yours."

She pushed a locker back to the vertical position. "Can wait. I had far worse in the many bar brawls in my youth." She began pulling the 2dn locker up as Karl joined her. "But I tell you, old man or not, he packs a punch."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, prisoner complex, minutes later**

The Lucians were separated into the 2 groups as Nagala wanted. The 'cooperating' group and then 'frak them' group. The cooperating group was in a what would classify as a minimum security part of the complex. They could wander around, had access to the Colonial entertainment, medical care, clothing and food. And... the tech people managed to modify a earpiece usually used in combination with the holo-bands to be a semi translation device. Both sides needed to use them for the process to work. And for now they could only work on Picon with the wireless uplink. The main entrance to the recreation and leisure room opened as several Colonial guards entered. They were all carrying... boxes? Varro was the first to react, as the others named him their 'leader'. They all knew they were taking a risk with this, but a better life was worth it. Varro approached them as they began putting the boxes on the unused table when Sanders arrived from where the guards just came and were returning to. He took the earpiece in his hand and pointed to it, telling Varro to use his as well. "So, we can finally talk without a linguist being between us or us needing our hands to talk?"

" _Em.. yes. It's strange, but nice. Sanders, is it?"_

"Mhm."

 _"What will happen to us now?"_

"Today you rest. Tomorrow you tell us everything. And then we'll see."

 _"What about the others?"_ Ginn and many others in the room put their earpieces on as well to listen in.

"They won't be in a nice place. But first our 'experts will evaluate them. As for your commander..." He could see Ginn flinch at that. "She's in for a world of hurt. I get to beat out of her whatever was on that crystal."

 _"You should know that her father is a real monster. Even if you managed to make the escape without any traces, he won't stop until he finds you. And he is not the forgiving type."_

Sanders understood the fear he was seeing. "You let me worry about that. Anyway. While you and me aren't friends, I do hope this is a start at least." He opened a box and pulled out glasses. "Something from me for you guys." He then took several bottles out and opened one. "Caprica Spirits. Best ambrosia on the planet if you ask me." He poured himself a glass and another for Varro. He handed it to him. "To the start of a friendship... and a better life." He downed the entire content. Varro hesitated, taking a sniff first. But after the first taste, he did the same as Sanders. Sanders peaked behind Varo to the other Lucians. "Don't worry. I don't bite. And I brought enough for everyone. Ambrosia, beer, even some vine. On me."

They also hesitated for a short time, but Varro told them it was good. A few minutes later they all began relaxing a bit as the chatter began.

 _"You know. You asked me about my family. What about yours?"_ Varro decided to turn the table on sanders now.

"Not much to tell. Father was in the navy so I almost never got to see him. Mother was... not the nicest person on the planet, to sum it up. Didn't have much of an extended family. My neighborhood was my family more or less, with all the trouble that came with it. I would have ended up in jail myself if Nagala hadn't been there for me. I owe him more than you could imagine."

 _"It's nice to have real friends, isn't it?"_ Varro sounded almost jealous.

"Yes it is." They filled their glasses again. "Yes it is indeed."

For the first time in a long time, Varro felt... optimistic about what may come.

* * *

 **Caprica, industrial sector, outskirts of Illuminus city, same time**

In a rundown part of the industrial sector, a well dressed man walked into an alley. no one would suspect a man like that would go town a gutter like that.

He reached a side tool leading to what appeared like an abandoned warehouse. He slammed on the iron door once. "Password?"

"Blood for blood and money is gold. Now open up before I spill yours!"

The door opened. 4 guards, heavily armed were at the entrance. "He's waiting for you."

The guest went passed them. They shut the door behind him and followed. He arrived in the middle of the mostly empty warehouse.

There was an artificial light source illuminating the table there. As well as a man having dinner. "Your late."

"Well some of us don't have the luxury of stuffing our face. We have to work for a living."

The man put the fork down and took his red wine filled glass. "If you weren't who you are, you'd be dead for that remark." He took a sip, then put his toothpick back into his mouth.

"Really. You do know that doesn't make you anymore intimidating or cool. It's just disgusting and unhygienic, Phelan."

"And being a smartass is not a good look for a master assassin and hacker. You got the goods?" The man put his hand into his jacked. The guards got nervous. "Easy boys. Were all friends here." Phelan calmed them down.

The man pulled a small data drive out of his jacket and threw it to Phelan. "There. What the families wanted."

"Yes... but that girl is still alive." He inspected the drive.

"Not my problem. My mission was done as planned. I can't help it if you send 2 fresh out of Ha'la'tha's training academy for dimwits to do a man's job."

Phelan put the drive into his pocket. "The families won't see it that way."

His guards became itchy again, gripping their still holstered weapons. "If you wanted to kill me, you should have brought more men with you. And more brains. The four at the door, the two with you, four on the roof... I can take half of them out before you even twitch."

"And the other half?"

He pulled his jacked to the side. A small device was blinking, attached to his chest. "Dead-man's sensor."

Phelan looked him over. "No way you carry any suicide explosives on you, my guys would have noticed it."

"Oh, I'm sure they would, like the two morons who 'killed' that priestess. I'm all about planning. I knew in advance where this meeting would take place. So I 'prepped' it." He tapped the device. Several smaller red dots began blinking in the corners of the warehouse, easy to spot now, since it was mostly dark. "So..."

Phelan didn't look worried, but his increased sweating betrayed him. "The rumors about you are true, 'Ajax'. Although having a code name like the Leonis drink brand is a bit stupid."

"Everyone's a critic. Now, do we continue this standoff and the puddles at the feet of your men keep growing or do we do business?"

"We do business. No matter if they failed..." He motioned his men to stand down. "That girl will probably never walk again. Or regain consciousness. Those two men were my failure, I'll take the heat for it."

"I do need to know. Why did you not send me for that mission and someone else for the info theft?"

"I would, if I had anyone as good as you with code breaking. All our guys died when the toasters hit Picon HQ. It took us years to implant them. All that work, just gone. And as good as you are, you can't be in two places at once."

Ajax calmed down as well and turned the bombs off. "So, now what?"

Phelan snapped his fingers and the guard on his left went to the table next to him and put a briefcase on it. Opening it, he turned the content to Ajax. "If I can count... a million cubits?"

"Yes. An advanced payment."

Ajax closed the briefcase and took it. "The target?"

"No target yet. But when the time comes, Spiros."

"He's dead. If you want me to shoot a corpse, find someone else."

Phelan began eating again, taking a big bite out of the stake on his plate. "It is not common knowledge, but he has a brother. Who do you think hired us to take care of that girl. Who's cubits paid for you?"

Ajax's brain began realizing what this was about. "Those traitors to the religious order?"

"Yes, them."

"Then it's a good thing you didn't hire me to kill the target. Not that I would have done it anyway."

"Why?"

"I take the marks you give me cause you are, technically, not a traitor to our colonies. That man is. I don't do targets requested by traitors."

Phelan stopped eating. "An assassin with a moral code? Stupidest thing I ever heard of."

"Oh, I have four rules I live by in my line of work. It's what keeps me sane. The first rule you already know."

"The other three?"

"No killing children. No killing servants of the gods..."

"Ah, that explains why you wouldn't have killed her. But Spiros is one as well. You won't kill him?"

"He's a traitor, so he falls under rule four. I do traitors for free." He dropped that suitcase to the floor. "You can keep your cubits for this."

He began walking to the entrance, not even bothering to acknowledge the guards or Phelan any longer.

As he left and Phelan began chewing again, he restrained a laugh. "A pro bono hitman? Now that IS funny."

His main guars finally found his voice. "Boss, you just letting him go?"

"Do I look like I have a death wish? Now get those explosives that you idiots missed, out of here!"

"Boss, they looked like part of a security system..."

"Why do you think I have you here for! You are the security system!" They went to work, knowing not to say anything more. "Too bad I don't pay them by the brain cell. They'd be really cheap then."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, 10 minutes later**

Rodney, Narim and several scientists from both Tollana and Earth were working in a small hexagonal room of clearly ancient design. There were several access corridors leading from and to the room that were also in use. Everyone was doing something, usually trying to replace something, fix something or link it to a diagnostic tool. They were also all floating. Their workspace was the main power room in one of the orbital ship-killer satellites.

Right now Rodney and Narim were at a crossroads. "I tell you it's this power regulator, it needs to be bypassed!"

"And I tell you, dr. McKay, we can't do that. Bypass that and when you power it up it will blow every power line on this satellite!" Narim protested.

"Hey! I have more experience with Ancient tech than any Tollan! I say the lines will hold!"

"And my calculations clearly show they won't!" He hands him his PDA with his work on it. Rodney in a dismissive way takes it and begins crunching the numbers himself. "You see, here you did... Oh no, never mind. But here... damn. OK, that's fine as well." He went over it five more times until he admitted defeat. "Fine. So if we can't bypass it, what do we do? That's the main one. And we don't have spares, since the other satellites will need theirs."

"The solution is rather simple, doctor." Narim retorted sarcastically himself, trying to make Rodney feel like a student being lectured by the professor. "See these?" He points to the satellites internal plan.

"Yes? Your pointing at the sub-light engines on this thing?"

"Usually reserved to alter orbits, yes."

"So what? They're destroyed, that's why we had to tow the damn thing into orbit with our 304's!"

"Yes..." Narim can't believe that for as smart for an Earther McKay way... and condescending from time to time, he didn't see it. "The core power distribution system for the engines is still intact. So if the engines are useless... we can plunder the needed components from there. Including the power regulator."

"They are not identical! Not meant for the same system! The one you propose we use will burn out!"

"No it won't! It was designed to use a ZPM, just like the weapons system! And unless you have a better idea, I say we risk it!"

Grumbling that he was outdone, Rodney tapped his comm link. "Radek, is the control uplink from Atlantis and this satellite up and running?"

 _"Yes, Rodney. Like I said 2 hours ago. It will be done in ONE. And it is."_

"Good work, dr. Zelenka. We need you to..." Narim was cut off by Rodney.

"Yeah, yeah. We don't encourage him. Radek, program the power distribution system to accept the regulator from the engines once we install it in the main firing chamber..."

" _Rodney. It's already there. Narim's people had it moved while you two were arguing. I can power the satellite up from here now if you wish."_

Rodney looked both shocked and pissed. "You two conspired behind my back!"

 _"I told Narim you would not listen! So I told him to go ahead. He showed me the numbers, they are perfect!"_

"Well, I wouldn't call them perfect..."

 _"Rodney, forget about your ego here for... God. Sorry, Narim."_

"No problem, dr. Zelenka, it's nice to work with at least one professional. Please proceed with the power up sequence." He turned to Rodney. "Dr. McKay. For a human from Earth, you may be a genius by your planet's modest standards, but I have to say you make Omoc look like a people person! I already regret not taking Sam's advice!"

The satellite began coming back to life. The targeting monitor was activated as Narim wet to that station. Rodney was still in a bit of a shock at this backlash. "If you want to be useful, dr. McKay, go to the shields and test them."

This time, he didn't argue and did as asked. "Fine, dr. Grodin, keep an eye on the ZPM output."

"Will do." They had already installed one of the few ZPM's they had on hand. So using a surplus one right now made sense.

"So..." Rodney tapped the activation key for the defensive grid. "Shields... powering up. Point defense grid is up. Defensive sensors up."

Narim did the same for the offensive systems. "Main firing chamber charging. Targeting scanners are up and running."

"Shields at 50% and rising. Also, they seem to be the Lantean preferred type during this war. No bubble, but hull tight."

"Main firing chamber is charged. Now... Narim to Atlantis. Dr. Weir, do we have permission to test this weapon?"

" _I am glad your arrival and help is bearing fruit. Proceed with the test."_

Rodney pushed himself from his console and glided to the weapons station. "Shields are up to full capacity, we can turn them off after this. They work as intended."

"Good." Narim activated the manual targeting system. "This one, right?" He was aiming at a large asteroid in the local ring.

"Yeah, it will do nicely."

Narim pushed the fire button. In Ancient, the countdown began. Once it reached zero after 5 seconds, in space the satellite they were on fired it's primary weapon. On their targeting sensors, they saw how the beam cut through the target and broke it apart. "I'd call that a successful test."

Everyone in the control room cheered. Except for Rodney, who was still feeling a bit humbled. "Yeah, it worked. Now all she needs is a bit of spit and polish."

"Now let's power her down to conserve energy."

"On it."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Atlantis in the gate room a similar scenario was happening. Weir was congratulating Rakek and his team while John and Ford were just observing the asteroid... or what was left of it.

"Nice, that's one nice big stick."

"Now all we need are the others, right colonel?"

"A few of these and we can hold the bloodsuckers off, Ford. And finally someone telling McKay to shove it."

" _Colonel Sheppard, please come in."_

John activated his comm unit. "Yes, what is it?"

 _"Sir, we have a situation in the main infirmary. Our guest is awake... and he's not happy!"_

John and Ford turned to the nearest corridor leading to a transporter. "By the way, what did Narim mean about colonel Carter's suggestion?" Ford asked if John knew.

"Lemons."

As they arrived outside the infirmary, a guard was tossed out the door. "Aaaaggghhh!"

Ford checked on the guard while Sheppard entered the infirmary. Yep, Chewi was up and running. And he was not a happy camper. Currently he was holing another guard in a chocking position. "Where am I!? Who are you people!?" He was also wearing what was left of his restraints on his arms and legs.

"Guess Chewie is up and angry." Sheppard put his weapon down and spread his arms, indicating he meant no harm. "Your among friend here. No need to harm anyone... or break a neck."

Yeah, didn't help. Ronon still held his hostage. "Where am I!?"

"The city of the Ancients. Atlantis."

"Ancients?"

"Or ancestors? However you call them? The gate builder?" Ronon didn't budge. "Look. You were running at our team so we put you to sleep for a while. We treated your wounds, patched your clothing up... Hell we even got that tracker out of you."

That got a reaction. Ronon put the weapon in his right hand into his left hand but still held the guard with that hand as well. Using his free hand he scratched himself on his back. Fresh scars, that's what he felt. His hand returned forward again. "Show me!"

Carson took a medical tray from the back of the room and went to him with the tray in hand. Ronon saw the cursed device. He still remembered how it looked the day the Wraith put it into him. "Now what? You want me to serve you as thanks?"

"No, nothing like that big guy. We just want to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, you know, 2 people getting to know each other."

"Why would I want to get to know any of you?"

"Look..." Sheppard sighed. This was really tedious. What did this guy go through? "We hate the Wraith, you hate the Wraith, everyone hates the Wraith. We could use a guy like you."

"If I and the tracker are here, they'll find you."

"They already know. A fleet is on its way. We're getting ready for them."

"You'll lose. My people fought them... and look what that got them, what that got me."

"Geez, with that attitude, no wonder you lost."

Ronon was not amused. "You want to repeat that!?" He now aimed the stolen weapon at Sheppard. The guards reacted on the spot.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. No need to get trigger happy. Look, I have a bad habit to try to defuse a situation with humor."

"You suck at it."

"Yeah, everyone's a critic these days. Anyway." Sheppard showed him the door. "You let the nice man go and I'll show you this place. This is the city of Atlantis, it withstood a siege by the Wraith for years. I think we have an actual shot at taking them. Come on, what do you have to lose? And I think by the sounds your stomach is making you could use some dinner as well."

Ronon began calming down a bit. "Where's my stuff?"

"Well, besides that fancy weapon of yours, the rest was more or less garbage. Listen you hear me out over some food. If you still want to go after that, you get your weapon back and we give you a fresh supply of things that aren't garbage. Deal?"

Ronon thought about it for a moment. Looking around the room, the odds were not in his favor. He released the solder, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. "Fine. But I'm keeping this." He put the stolen sidearm behind his belt. "Until I get mine back, you don't get yours back."

The marines and guards wanted to protest, but Sheppard agreed to his terms. "Fine. Now... follow me. And tell me what you fancy to eat?"

* * *

During all of this in the lower levels of Atlantis, Sam was busy helping the Tollan scientist with the installation of the large matter phasing generator. The device was already in its designated location and secured tightly, but the connection, both for power and processing, were still lying all around the floor.

Sam was at a wall panel testing some circuits that were directly linked to the shield grid. "Radek, how's this?"

 _"Better. Perhaps exchange control crystal 2B and 2D."_ Sam did as asked. " _Much better. Only thing we need now is a jumper's stealth mode generator down there and we can test if we can both cloak and phase shift the city."_

"I'm surprised the stealth mode generator was so easily accepted." Sam closed the panel back up and went to the main console that was no directly hooked up to the Tollan generator.

" _Well, those systems are both of Ancient design, this thing not so much."_

She kneeled to get access to an open panel on the console and checked the optical wires. "Yes. Let's hope this system will accept both of them at once. I know that cloak and shields are mutually exclusive, so the chances are rather slim we can get these non-related systems to work together at the same time." She stood back up and checked the data. "By the way, how's the satellite going?"

 _"Rodney is being himself, so you know how much of a help that is..."_

"I mean the progress on the weapon."

 _"Oh, first test was successful."_

"Really?"

 _"And it's nice to work for a man that actually appreciates your work."_

"Yes. I totally agree. Did he need to use the lemon?"

 _"No. Only math and planning."_

* * *

 **Lucian Alliance harvest world Morilla, same time**

SG-1 was hiding in the bushes at the forest edge. Mitchell and Jolan were overlooking the large field of crops at the lower level. They were at the edge of a hill that overlooked the fields. In the distance they also saw the rather primitive village whose inhabitants were forced to work at gun point. Those holding the guns were now known to Earth and its allies as the pirate group known as Lucian alliance.

"You sure your people can handle this?" Mitchell asked Jolan as he inspected the fields with his binoculars.

"You doubt me?"

"No, but we need to deal with this before it spreads." He looked even further into the distance where the now guarded gate was. Their first part of the mission was on another planet. Information gathering. Their Sodan shadows always with them.

The info they gained there got them to this planet. A world now converted from simple peaceful farmers to forced drug manufacturers.

In the back, Anise and Orina were using both Tok'ra and Tollan equipment to analyze in the field a corn like plant. "This kassa plant is indeed nutritious..." Anise remarked. "But I doubt the Lucians are growing it for that reason."

"Agreed." Orina concurred. "It has some molecules that can be, with refining, converted into a highly addictive narcotic."

Anise switched to Freya. "Interesting. They must intend to use this as a control agent."

"How do you figure?"

"The Goa'uld did the same. With races they couldn't infest or convert. Like the Ilempiri race. Make a planet addicted and then supply them with the drug as long as they comply."

Orina had a look of disgust on her face. "That makes the Lucians no better than the System lords in my eyes."

Mitchell crawled back to them, leaving Jolan to keep guard. "So? What's the verdict?"

Both women agreed with the findings. "We need to burn it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He crawled back to Jolan. "Your boys have a green light."

Jolan tapped his wrist device. It was after all not just a Sodan cloak. "Begin."

In the fields you could actually see the fully grown plants that were ready for harvest, begin to be pushed to the side in some places, only for seconds later to return to their original shape. Like someone was moving through them, but no one was seen moving. No one was seen there at all. "Damn that's cool." Mitchell smirked. The Lucians won't see this coming. "Then your guys will have to deal with the solders as well so that we can make your escape."

"Won't be an issue." Jolan replied calmly. These pirates didn't worry him. His warriors were planting incendiary devices in the fields. once done and they get to a safe distance, they burn them. It will be a start... and a warning.

Or so they thought. The Lucians had a single Ha'tak in orbit to help with the harvest and oversee that nothing went wrong. But even in space, Murphy's law can strike. SG-1 and their shadows arrived when there were still no Lucians solders here. The Lucian leadership thought this planet was not known to anyone outside, so no need for a military garrison.

Sneaking in was the easy part. Once the chaos begins, they'd need to get out fast. But the chaos began faster than planned and not from their part.

Plasma staff fire began coming from the sky, in a chaotic manner. nothing specifically was targeted. Like a battle in orbit was causing the planet to get into crossfire.

"OK, what the hell?" Mitchell hissed. "Jolan, stay and tell your guys to hurry up!" He crawled back to the female members of the team. "Orina, can you..."

"Way ahead of you." She was altering her scanner she brought with her and put a eyepiece to her left temporal side. Looking into the sky, she began receiving data. "The Lucian Ha'tak is getting attacked by 3 unknown Ha'tak's. It's already retreating. And..."

"And what?" Mitchell urged her to continue.

"Several Al'kesh are already descending... according to the vector, they are heading here."

"Shit." He tapped his short range comm device. "Dauntless, come in?"

A few seconds passed. " _Colonel Mitchell. Captain Tyrrell here. Didn't expect you from calling. Something amiss?"_ The rather cheerful female voice inquired.

"You could say that. We have Goa'uld company. They are after something on the planet. Request you leave your hiding spot for a possible pick-up."

 _"Affirmative, colonel. We're on our way. Try to stay alive. Would look bad on my record if I let SG-1 die on my first command."_

"Copy." He shut the comm device off. Thank god for Tollan tachyon communicators. "Once Jolan's people are done and we set the fields ablaze, we try to get to the gate. Any questions?"

"I have none." Orina replied in her usual emotionless manner.

"Neither do I." Anise relied as she was already packing her equipment up.

"Colonel!" It was Jolan. Something was up.

Joining him at the hill edge, Mitchell saw what bothered Jolan. 2 Al'kesh were hovering over the stargate. Mitchell took his binoculars out again. "Your people done?"

"Yes, they are clear of the fields."

"Then tell them to get back to us. Something tell me we ain't going home the way we came here."

Both Al'kesh were using their turrets to keep the Lucian solders at bay. Both also opened their cargo bay doors.

"What are they up to?" Mitchell wondered.

"I have never seen any Goa'uld tactic like this." He took Mitchells binoculars and took a closer look at the Jaffa in the Al'kesh. "Ba'al!"

"You sure?"

"I recognize all the Jaffa markings. They are Ba'al Jaffa."

The 2 scientist were now beside them. The fire from the sky ended. That meant that either the Lucian ship fled or... was destroyed.

Jolan saw now into the cargo bay of both Al'kesh. A sort of grappling hook contraption was installed there. The Jaffa on the 2 ships fired cables to both the stargate and the DHD. Several of them. They must have been magnetic, as they stuck to them like glue. Then they began lifting them from the ground as a machine on both Al'kesh did the lifting. In under a minute, both the stargate and DHD were in the cargo areas of both ships. Once that was done, the doors closed and they lifted up.

"Why would Ba'al take the stargate?" Mitchell asked no one in particular.

"A Goa'uld of his cunning has his reasons." Anise responded. Then Freya took over. "We will need to inform the Tok'ra council."

Mitchell tapped his comm device again. "Dauntless, your status?"

 _"Still 2 minutes out. Were using sub light only as we are still cloaked. We get there via hyperspace, we'll get detected."_

"You'll need to de-cloak anyway to transport us, just do it!"

Hesitating for a few seconds, the captain agreed. " _Be ready once we arrive!"_

"Roger that. Jolan, do it!" The other Sodan had arrived and de-cloaked as Jolan triggered the incendiary bombs. The fields were now burning, destroying the entire crop of the Lucian warlords. The villagers were trying to put the flames out in sheer desperation, knowing what the Lucians will do. Yes, they were not to blame, but a pirate cares little for the fine print. You'll be punished anyway.

Seconds later they disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

On the Dauntless bridge, a carbon copy of any 304 by now, the team and the Sodan solders materialized and saw how the 3 Ba'al Ha'tak's were already engaging the Tau'ri ship.

"Shields holding, but we are badly outnumbered, captain." The tactical officer reported.

"Good. Helm, we're done our job, get us back home."

In space, the 304 did a 90 degree turn and disengaged the Ha'tak's, accelerating into hyperspace.

"Not a bad pick up if I do say so myself, right, Mitchell?" The captain saluted him. He returned the gesture.

"Not bad at all. We need to contact HQ. Ba'al is back."

* * *

 **Earth, Area 51, same time**

Area 51, the world's most well known secret. For any Roswell conspiracy nut. In reality it was the place where critical parts for the 304 line were made. As well as many other components, weapons and alien technology analysis.

A place where scientist who were not good enough for the SG program were directed to or those who didn't want to be part of the SG program.

In a large assembly bay, a machine conveyor belt had assembled the outer structure of a 304 weapons turret. It was being welded together around the interior systems and cannons. Several Tollan engineers were overseeing the final touch, coordinating and evaluating the Earth personnel. Of course the critical components came from the Tollan temporary base, but now that they were moving back home, they were teaching others how to assemble the bulk of their ion cannons themselves.

One Earth scientist was currently having a talk with the Tollan chief engineer and dr. Lee. Even if the 2 scientist didn't take dr. Lee seriously. For them he was a reject of a scientist.

"So we add a power cupping here and here..."

"And add the improved power accelerator here..."

"Strengthen the ionization chamber to get a better particle flow..."

"Remove this now redundant matter ionizer..."

"And we can improve performance by 77% and get a better piercing power!" The Tollan engineer was impressed. "For a human from Earth... this is a real show of scientific genius. The next gen ion cannons will definitely have these upgrades!"

The man didn't smile much. "Yes, for such an arrogant people you are easily impressed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I once asked for your help. Not yours, but that of your people! Imagine if you hadn't rejected me. Your world might have resisted Anubis by itself."

The Tollan woman looked at dr. Lee for an explanation. Lee was not really in a position to say, but the Pentagon made a deal with this man that anyone he wanted to inform about his identity, he could, his call.

"That's... Ma'chello."

Every Tollan in the room stopped working and eyed the man. Did they hear him right?

"Impossible." The chief engineer retorted. "Ma'chello was an old man, too old to still be alive!"

* * *

 **Flashback, years ago**

In the SGC Hammond was having a talk on the 'red' phone.

In the briefing room, SG-1, dr. Fraiser and a representative from the Pentagon were having a discussion.

"It's immoral!" The medical doctor still raged as almost no one in the room was paying attention to her. Only Daniel also had this doubts. "We can't trade one life for another!"

"Doctor, your passion is understandable, but this man is willing to work with us, for us! To give us his life's work! This is far too important to overlook!"

"And for that you're willing to sacrifice someone to switch bodies!?"

The general returned. He wanted to be happy, but restrained himself to not upset Janet any further. "The president has green light the deal."

Janet stormed out after hearing that. "I'll go talk with her." Daniel also left.

"So... who's the person doing the deed?" O'Neill asked the obvious question.

"I'll get his files soon, but... I doubt dr. Fraiser will protest after she sees the file. A man sentenced to death by injection. No chance of parole. So he's a dead man walking anyway."

"I hate to ask..." Sam wanted to know something that was bothering her about this deal as well. "Did that man sign anything that lets us legally do this?"

The Pentagon representative took over. "No. He doesn't get to do that. He's marked for death and he will die, just not as planned. Why waste a good body."

The room went silent. "Who's telling Ma'chello?" O'Neill asked in his usual annoying way.

* * *

 **Flashback end. Earth, Area 51**

"You Tollans always thought that you were the smartest out there. That no one could invent anything that could trump your genius. And look how far you have fallen. How far further you would have if it weren't for the charity of the same people that gave me a second chance."

The Tollans knew about the body switching technology. It was in a secure vault in Area 51. "Who's body do you use now?"

"None of your business. But I can assure you, this body has done far more good for the galaxy than the previous owner did evil."

Most of the Tollans went back to work. "It was not your genius that we didn't trust, it was your lack of morals." The chief engineer responded.

"Desperate times breed desperate measures. I do wonder what your leaders would have done if it weren't for Earth's help? Would you abandon your principles if your world was burning? It's easy being a saint in paradise, but I was a man trying to survive in a hellhole and I had to do what was necessary to do so and save my people!" He shoved his PAD into her arms. "I'm done here." He stormed out, not wanting to continue this discussion. He owed Earth, but... sometimes he did want to go to a different world. Too bad Tollana is also arrogant.

Earth however did hold its other promise. What was left of his people were evacuated to the beta site planet. A world of billions, reduced to a few hundred thousand. At least something.

* * *

 **Support expedition fleet, Jupiter class battlestar Pegasus, 20 minutes later**

The raptor had finally landed. During the approach, Augustus admired his old ship. She was in a better shape than ever. At least from what he could remember.

As the elevator lowered itself to the main flight deck and was towed into position, a crowd of many civilians was already present, trying to get a glimpse of who had just arrived.

"Damn reporters." Commander Faustus contained his displeasure of seeing this circus in his flight pod. "Major, can you handle them, I have a ship to prep?"

"On it, sir. I've gotten used to them." He turned to Cain. "Your help would be appreciated, sir."

"Anything I can do."

As soon as they stepped off the raptor wing, microphones were almost showed into their faces. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have my duties, so I'll let major Novacek and Augustus Cain take all your questions. But you'll have to keep it brief. We depart in a few hours and you'll be have to be off my ship at that time." The commander then went to pass through the line of reporters who were all almost trampling each other to get to the older Cain.

He tried to calm them down with his charm while Novacek just watched the 'master' at work. Old war dog or not, he was really good at this. He had them eating out of his hands. He went from reporter to reporter, answering only one question each.

"Admiral, how do you feel being on your old ship again?"

"Great. Good to see the old girl in a fighting form again! And I'm flattered that you address me by my old rank, but I am retired." They all had a laugh at that remark. The man was oozing charm.

"Do you think it is a good idea to send these ships out there?"

"I do believe that Bill Adama is a great officer, but as things are developing out there, he could use a hand."

"Speaking of Adama, since we only recently got informed about the secret mission, can you elaborate anything on that?"

"No, sorry. Retired or not, I still remember military protocol. And... dementia, you know..." Yep, defusing a tricky question with humor.

"Do you think the expedition fleet will be grateful for the support?"

"I am sure of it, young man!"

"Does it bother you that you aren't leading this expedition?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say bother, I would say envy! I envy Adama for the chance to see things no Colonial had seen. Who knows what stellar phenomenon he will find. And perhaps what Cylon secrets as well!"

"So it does bother you?"

"Sir, I'm too old for a great adventure. Adventures are for young people. Young and dumb. Not old and senile..." Again, melting them away.

"Are you intending to see the ship off?"

It was a young woman. A redhead. Just his type. Now he really made his charm play. Old or not, he still had it. "Well, young lady. I do intend to have a tour of the old girl, nostalgia has a grip on me. Would you... mind to accompany me? I can give an exclusive tour." Bulldog had to pinch himself. That man... was a master indeed. On more than one field of combat.

"Oh... wow. I would be honored."

She took him by the arm and her cameraman was right behind her. The guards managed to keep some order as they were beginning to leave the flight pod. "Major, take it from here!" Cain yelled back to Bulldog, restraining his excitement. "So, Miss... darn, I don't even know your name?"

"Oh, Airla Sarris, Colonial News Network. I was sent here to report on a small story. Imagine my shock when we all saw you of all people!"

"Oh my dear..." He clasped her palm. "You make an old man smile again. But I don't see the fuss. 'Young reporter takes old man sightseeing in battlestar' doesn't sound that interesting as a story title." Even the cameraman had to laugh at that one. Cain knew how to play his 'legend' status up, by playing it down."So, where shall we start?"

In the mean time commander Faustus arrived at the brig. The guards at duty let him pass as he entered the holding area with the cells. The officer responsible for them was already there. "Were they told?" Faustus asked him. The officer shook his head. "Great. Seems HQ left me that 'honor'." The prisoners were mostly ignoring him, as if they had given up. He whistled to get their attention. "To all skin jobs. I have something to tell you that you might be interested in."

Only D'Anna bothered to respond as she came up to the bars of her cell. "And what would that be, human?"

"You're going home."

That got the attention of the others. "Care to elaborate?" D'Anna pressed on.

"Because the 'useful' prisoners bailed on us and your models cooperating with us out there, HQ in their 'wisdom' decided to return you to the other Cylons of your model. And to get you out of our hair. And I got the privilege to taxi you there, among other things."

"I was beginning to wonder why we were dragged to this old fossil of a ship."

Faustus smirked at that remark. "Remember, toaster girl. Insult me all you want, but... don't insult the old girl. Do you even know which ship you're on?"

"Ask me if I care. It's a Jupiter class or older. Big. Fraking. Deal."

"Hmm... it's the old bane of your 'fossil' predecessors. You know, the real walking appliances that you once were. Not that you are any improvement as far as I can see. You seen one digital whore, you've seen them all." No real love between these two. "Back to my point. The old Pegasus, that's where you're on. And the old commander is inspecting her as we speak. You know, the old Cain, the man you send fleets after and couldn't kill. Talk about machine efficiently. Or lack of it."

D'Anna was seething. She could trade insults with this human all day, but had no stomach for it since she was in the inferior position here. "So your taking us home? Then just get on with it and stop acting all superior."

"My orders are to get you there, but I don't have to like them. And... my XO is someone your model knows all too well. I'm sure Bulldog will 'visit' you too."

"Please, don't send me there. I... I..." It was Boomer. She was in tears and still in a bit of a denial. "I don't want to go there. The colonies are my home!"

Faustus was already halfway out the door. "Not my problem, toaster girl. I really don't give a frak about your whining."

* * *

 **Kobol, Colonial expedition in abandoned Goa'uld base, same time**

Lee had the arrow ready to go in the hangar. Until they managed to get raptors through the ring, which could take a while since they were too big to fit through, they had to use the now 'de-pimped' Tel'tak's.

The arrow was secured away in a suitcase in the cockpit. Lee returned to commander Arkhipov. They were waiting for the new boss. But the ring did activate, but not from Picon. It was the pirate planet as Colonial solders began running through, clearly in shock and running from something.

The marines in the base took a defensive position. Arkhipov approached the officer that came thru. "What the frak is going on!? You were suppose to finish combing the place to not leave anything behind!"

"We tried sir... but that supposed Al'kesh commander Sanders suspected, well it was THERE! Just appeared hovering above the ruins and hammering us hard!" Ho pointed to the 2 solders that were being carried through, one actually missing a leg and bleeding heavily.

Arkhipov reacted on the spot. "Get the medics here! Once everyone is through, dial Picon! This thing just went fubar!"

More and more Colonials came through, until they were all through. All having signs of a shell-shocked trooper. The last 5 came through... only 2 of them were carried. Once they were done, the Colonials on Kobol got under fire.

Plasma staff shots were beginning to hit the wall behind them. Arkhipov, who was taking cover behind the DHD, slammed the red gem in the middle to shut the ring off. silence. And heavy breathing and crying for help. Lee reacted first and called for the medical teams that they can enter. Arkhipov was leaning over one of the two wounded soldiers. He lowered his head and closed his eyes with his fingers. He turned to Lee who just shook his head as he was inspecting the other solder.

Arkhipov and Lee got us, as did most of the others. "Damn! What if they left something behind that could lead to us?" Lee asked the question bothering him the most.

"No, major. That's not the issue. A weapon here or uniform there won't tell them anything. What has me worried... if the pilot cleared the roof leading to the ring, and based on the weapons fire we were subjected to, I have to assume he did. If he did, did he get a clear view of the dialing device. When active, the symbols to where you go are glowing after all."

Lee realized the problem. "With only 7 glowing and you can eliminate one as the point of origin..."

"A 6 symbol combination is a lot easier than 38. Let's hope they for being pirates aren't trained to do that."

"You would train someone for that?" Lee understood the value of such info, but he didn't see it as a priority.

"First thing I'd do. I bet the snakes trained their pilots to do so. Even the foot soldiers. Knowledge is power after all. If an enemy could escape through the ring the only way to follow him is to know where he goes and seeing the symbols is one way. I can only hope that in the chaos and smoke he didn't see them or couldn't see them." He began dialing Picon. "Get the living ready first. They'll need real surgery to survive!"

* * *

 **Capture Lucian Ha'tak force, Pel'tak of Kiva's wrath, en route, same time**

Commander Drakos was standing at the nav console of the command Ha'tak that they captured, the blue tunnel of hyperspace in front of him. Something the Colonials will have to get used to sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, as things were standing.

He had to work fast, since they couldn't take a chance that Sanders was just paranoid. 50 personnel per ship. Food and water, some medicine, hygiene equipment and some entertainment. Half of the people were engineers or scientist that were inspecting the ships. They would need the knowledge to replicate the systems ASAP for the foreseeable future.

Drakos just hoped that once they did arrive at Kobol, Kobol would still be there.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 20 minutes later**

The update had reached all officers who knew about the new reality. General Atkins had just departed for Kobol.

Now, with more casualties to account for, neither Sanders or Nagala, while both tired, were in the mood for sleeping.

Sanders stood outside the interrogation room where a heavily restrained and patched up Kiva was sitting behind a table. He was observing her through the one way window. The room was sound proof as well but you could see she was shouting at the 2 guards in the room.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Boss?"

"You can't follow orders?"

"Heh, a few more days and the same will apply for you, from the doctors."

Nagala joined Sanders. "This her?"

"Oh yeah. The head bitch." He took the earpiece and inserted it into his left ear. "Don't talk me out of it."

"I won't. As long as you don't go too far."

"I won't. And believe me, I'm really holding myself back right now."

"I know." Nagala inserted his own earpiece.

"Boss?"

"I'm doing the same thing, but with the mystery guest."

"Ah, the no screaming but won't shut up woman."

"No, she's been quiet for a while now." He went to the corner leading to his interrogation room. "Good luck."

"Won't need it. Time for this woman to see how it's on the receiving end."

Sanders entered the room and signaled the two guards with just a head shake to the door to leave. They did just that.

Sanders didn't sit down. He just closed the door and stared at her.

" _Well, look who's here. The man I own a castration for my nose."_ Silence. " _Guess you were somewhat important._ " Silence. _"Ballsy move, I'll give you that. Whoever you people are, you approached this the wrong way. We could be powerful allies."_ Still silence, but Sanders began walking around the table and her chair she was restrained to. " _You people are well trained. Good instincts. At least more than what I can say for most of my people."_ He continued to circle her like a vulture. " _I can make you rich. Really rich, if you can get me out of here."_ The change of tactics was not effective. The silence was defining. Kiva continued, bribing, intimidating, even a diplomatic approach was tried. Sanders didn't respond to anything. Finally after a few minutes, she saw how this was getting her nowhere, so she did the one thing she always did when she hit a brick wall. " _Once my father finds out who you people are and where you are, I can assure you, he'll burn your world to the ground!"_ That got a reaction. Just not the one she hoped for. Her head was spinning and blood was dripping out of her nose, which hurt like hell again. Sanders had slammed her head on the table with force.

"Daddy ain't here for you to hide behind his skirt, daddy's girl."

She regained her equilibrium and saw how was standing at her left side. " _So the mystery man can speak. Impressive, your reaction. You don't lose any time. Here's a suggestion: When interrogating someone, don't start with the head. A dizzy captive can't concentrate well and answer questions."_

"For the moment I'm not interested in asking or answering questions. For the moment I'm making you aware of the situation you're in. I know your kind. I can imagine what you did out there to innocent people." Then he grabbed her by the throat with just one hand and began squeezing. She couldn't breathe. "Problem? Oh, right, you never did such things yourself, you had slaves, brainwashed or intimidated solders to do the dirty work for you. I'm not like that." He whispered into her hear, then let go of her throat as she coughed loudly and gasped for air.

" _Remember, I have a good memory. I'll remember this."_

"I bet you used this line on people you broke in as well. And what you remember IS what I am interested in." He finally sat down on the other side of the table. "Let's start with Earth."

During this Nagala had entered his interrogation room, but asked the guards to stay. The woman, while not gagged any longer, was silent. She actually looked bored. By being les restrained as Kiva, she could use her hands, somewhat. She was playing with her hair.

Sitting across her, Nagala began. "Hello, miss. I'm admiral Nagala, commanding officer of the military of the 12 tribes of Kobol. I..."

"Kobol? Haven't heard that name in a while." Was her response. But, wait a minute. She talked in almost perfect Colonial standard, with a few smaller mistakes here and there that the translator compensating for.

"You understand us?"

"Needed a while to listen what you were saying, but yes."

"How?"

"Oh, darling, don't get me wrong, It's not technically me, it's the memories I retained from Quetesh."

Quetesh! She was mentioned in Ma'chello's notes. Nagala knew the doctors did a scan of everyone's brain and neck section, so she wasn't a host. "Quetesh? How do you know that name?"

"I was her host once. And let me tell you, it was not a pleasure."

Nagala needed time to realize what she just said. He needed to change tactics.

"Darling, I know I'm startling gorgeous, but men only stay that silent after the act."

Nagala regained his composure. "Miss, you were Quetesh host?"

"Yes, I already told you. And she and Athena were always doing stupid stuff, plotting and scheming. Athena also wouldn't shut up about how leaving Kobol was a disgrace for her family and how her greatest work escaped from her." She then looked him over. "Nice to see that the slaves there managed to do something productive."

Nagala ignored that last part. This woman had info on Athena! "Miss... can you help me with some questions?" He really wanted to know what Hok'tar meant.

"Darling..." She leaned forward, showing her cleavage a bit. "I would love to." Nagala almost yelled internally. Finally some answers. "For a price." That... shocked him. She was bargaining?

"Pardon me? You have a price?"

"Not for that, you old perv." The way she responded told everyone she was still playing with them. "But yes, information does cost as well. So, I take refined naquadah, gold, silver, gems..."

"Hold it, hold it." Nagala was in awe. This woman had some nerve! But this was better than nothing. "Let's start at the beginning. You are?"

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. Vala. Vala Mal Doran, darling."

* * *

 **Unknown planet, former Lucian raiding site, same time**

The Al'kesh finally landed and the place was swarming with Lucian solders that had arrived via stargeta. The crew of the Al'kesh was standing at attention and... trembling.

The gate deactivated as a force of elite guards escorted 2 people to the Al'kesh crew.

The man wearing a rather extravagant getup, stopped next to the pilot and looked at him with no rage or any other emotion. But his stare was paralyzing. "Pilot. Tell me. What's wrong with this picture?" He motioned him to look behind himself to where the original landed Al'kesh was.

"Eh... I don't understand the question, my lord."

"Oh, sorry. Was I not begin clear enough." He walked pass him to the opening to the ruins that the Al'kesh had blasted as the invaders were retreating. The man kneeled down and picked up a Colonial wireless. "What's wrong... let me enlighten you. My daughter left for this place with three Ha'tak's and a small army. Do you see any of them?"

They knew that the answer was no, but it was not the answer that man wanted to hear.

"Anyone?" He continued. "Then let me enlighten you again. All of your lives mean nothing to me. You are disposable. My daughter and niece however are not." He looked behind the Al'kesh crew who had turned with him as he walked, so the man's escort was behind him now. A second later, the head pilot was stabbed through the chest with a sword. "As I said. Expendable." The woman that came with him, pulled the sword from the corpse on the ground and stood there, waiting for his next move.

The remaining 4 crew members were pissing themselves. He continued. "You stood there and did NOTHING when these invaders took MY property! Kidnapped MY daughter!" He finally showed his emotions.

Three of the four men fell to the ground next, beheaded by the same woman.

The last one fell to his knees. "Please my lord. It was her standing orders. Without us you would have never known this transpired..."

The man slowly shook his index finger and silenced him on the spot. "I always knew my daughter was too soft with her underlings. Tell me, should you get promoted for doing the minimum amount of what was expected from you?" The man shook his head. "Well, at least some semblance of intelligence in that head. One last thing. Did you see the gate address they retreated to?"

"It must have been the address we found here that Kiva send some solders to!"

The man was already looking back at the landing area and not the last Al'kesh pilot. "Do you know of it? Did you see it?"

The pilot gulped. He didn't. And the man holding his life in his hands knew it as the last pilot fell to the ground seconds later, also dead.

"I do not tolerate failure. Something I learned from the Goa'uld during my years of imprisonment." He addressed all the people in the ruins. "Search everything. I want to know who did this and why!" He turned to the landed Al'kesh. "Tear it apart if you have to, but find out where MY ships went! Extrapolate the course if you have to!"

They went to work without hesitation. All but his personal guards and the woman that came with him. She finally spoke. "Uncle, what is your plan?"

He didn't show his rage to her. "Problems arose back home. I am begin recalled to Lucia. Both the Jaffa, Tok'ra, Tau'ri and Ba'al all decided at the same time to test our resolve, so I can't deal with this personally." He began moving to the gate. "I will give you command of my 4th fleet. Seven Ha'tak. Use them to find my daughter. Once you do, do not attack the ones who did this. Contact me. I want to handle that myself."

"Understood, warlord Masim." She replied with respect in her voice.

"My dear niece Selena, I told you to address me only as uncle. You and my daughter are all that is left of my sister and wife. You need not fear me." His voice changed from rage to tenderness. "You two are the only ones who can say that."

* * *

 **Bryan Cranston = Lucian Alliance warlord Masim**

 **Summer Glau = Masim's 2nd in command and niece, commander Selena**

 **David Morse = Ha'la'tha assassin and specialist 'Ajax'**

 **Tom Sizemore = General Atkins**

 **David Roberts (The Australian actor) = Commander Faustus**

 **Gary Sinise = Ma'chello**

 **Why didn't Ba'al just beam the gates? Here Anubis never captured Thor, so other snakes lack beam transporters.**


	10. The price of the Fire of Olympus

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter ten: The price of the Fire of Olympus**

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, seconds later**

Nagala tried to start this conversation again. "Let's start at the beginning. You are?"

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. Vala. Vala Mal Doran, darling." She tried to shake his hands, but her restraints got in the way. "Would you mind... em, unshackling me?"

"No, not yet." Nagala got his serious face on. "I do hope the first questions don't come with a price tag or you might stay here for a long time."

"Depends on the question." She retracted her hand.

"Why were you a prisoner of the Lucians?"

"Oh, yes, that's free, but it's link to the 'costly' questions. To sum it up, I had info and hardware to sell, went to the black market on the planet Billis, began searching for someone willing to buy, but discreetly... and unfortunately that Simeon person who works for Kiva overheard me and a potential buyer. Next thing I remember is waking up in Kiva's command ship and her demanding what I was selling, free of charge! Imagine the nerve!"

Nagala listened with great interest. "Let me guess, you didn't budge."

"Honey, I stole those things fair and square. I was not about to let them just go without proper compensation."

"How can you steal anything fair and square?" Nagala wondered. It was a self conflicting statement.

"In my circles it makes sense. Anyway... to buy time I gave them the address to that planet where you assaulted them. I thought I could get free myself during that time. I never thought they would find something useful, like the address to Kobol of all things."

So... Vala was the first block of this chain reaction. "Then I could say 'thank you for our trial by fire started by you', if I didn't know you had no idea this would happen."

"Hey, no one in the galaxy knew that there still was anything to Kobol. A forgotten planet. Hell, the System lords who ruled there even tried to implement scorched earth policy. Don't know what it was, but they didn't have the time as the Asgard pushed them out fast."

More info of the real nature of their Lords. If he could believe this woman. But why lie about this. And it was already supported by other sources.

"So... can I make a deal with you?"

"What kind and how much you paying?"

"Stop with the paying part and hear me out." Vala stopped her games and leaned back.

"I'm all ears, handsome. You're at least willing to negotiate."

"I ask you some things that are probably basic info out there. If you can answer them, please do. Then... we can talk about what your selling. To inform you, we have more than enough raw prometheon... or naquadah as you call it, but we just began to learn how to refine it."

"That's not good. Raw naquadah is useless."

"We however do have some of those high density blocks used as a fuel source."

That got her attention. "Now you're talking my language."

"We can also trade your info for gold, silver or gems, depending on what you have."

She pondered. "The issue here is, I have scammed people before and have been scammed myself as well, mostly by my dead beat father. I need proof."

Nagala thought so. He... took out his wallet and took out some cubit chips. He threw them to her side of the table. "That's a basic monetary unit here. It's gold value is small here, but out there, who knows."

Vala took one of the chips and inspected it. Then she tried to bite it. "Good. But I'll need much more than this, darling. Otherwise I'm satisfied." Now she both began to smile and also relax as she put her feet on the table. They were, unlike her hands, not restrained. "You got my undivided attention. Ask away."

He cleared his throat. "Miss, what is a hok'tar?"

Whatever Vala was expecting, it was not that. "Emm, can I ask you back why you need to know that of all things?"

"We found some records where that word appeared. We fear it might be connected to a homemade issue here."

"OK, I tell you first, then you tell me about your issue, deal?" He nodded in confirmation. " Hok'tar means 'superior human' or host, however you want to take it."

"What? Superior in what way?"

Vala shrugged. "Take your pick. Strength, speed, longevity, intelligence, looks... I mean we humans are not the first host race of the Goa'uld. We just became the favorite one because we had the most positive traits in their eyes. I can even quote the old, now dead supreme System lord Ra: 'Your minds are so easily manipulated to think we are gods, your bodies so easily repaired if damaged, so easily altered to serve a new need and if a couple of million of you die due to starvation, war or being worked to death, you can multiply like rodents and regain your old numbers. An almost perfect slave and host race'. That was more or less his rant about us. Good riddance is all I can say."

Nagala didn't know if he should flip the table or throw up. He heard some real racist and xenophobic slurs in the past, mostly aimed at certain Colonial worlds, but this... made his blood boil. "Please continue."

"Well, near perfect host race or not, apparently there were still improvements to be made. At least in their eyes. I mean, do you on your world breed some animals more than others if they are more useful?"

"Of course."

"Basically that's what hok'tar is. Their attempt to make a better us." She paused for a moment. Nagala was still waiting for more. "Well, there were some System lords, small or big that tried to create hok'tar. And I don't mean to just mix blood of let's say tribe One full of black skinned people with tribe Two full of blond-haired people. No, they went far beyond that. Pelops created the Jaffa, who got all the advantages of having a symbiote, but being easily manipulated like other humans. Then he also tried to see where human evolution would lead by accelerating it."

"How do you accelerate evolution?" Nagala was now getting angrier and angrier.

"Nano-technology to shorten the life span of the people he was experimenting on as well as accelerating their growth rate. So... he could see the effect of a 1000 years of evolution in, ugh, I don't know, 100 years?"

Nagala's face visibly began to shift as his nails dug into the table. "What else?"

"Nirrti. She supposedly found an Ancient DNA manipulation device. Used it to create a freak show of humans she experimented on. Like deformed bodies."

"Why? If the snakes preferred perfect hosts, deforming them is counterproductive?"

"Yes, but... telepathy and telekinesis are an improvement, right?"

Nagala's anger was forgotten for a moment. DID HE HEAR HER RIGTH? "Would you repeat that?"

Vala understood his shock. "Yes darling, as in read minds or move stuff with your mind. But Nirrti was just fumbling around not knowing what she was doing. I guess, or at least Quetesh back then thought so. That she was hoping to keep a host perfectly healthy and beautiful, but get the mind upgrades as well. All she would need is time and test subjects to get what she wanted. But I have to admit, no Goa'uld knew how far she had come until Earth's stargate teams managed to kill her and destroy the device."

Nagala was still in shock, as was the personnel in the observation and recording room. First alien life, then the truth about their gods, then energy 'everything' technology, now THIS!

Nagala finally snapped out of it. "Excuse me, but that's quite a tale."

"I know. Even the Goa'uld didn't believe she was getting anywhere with that research."

"Ehmm... right. Anything else on this topic?"

"Just one. The big bad one, Anubis."

That name did sound familiar to Nagala. "Anubis? Why was he the 'big bad one'?"

"He was Ba'al's master when the Goa'uld empire fell. And his forces were the most powerful before the Replicators arrived. That said... He created the Kull solders."

"Kull?"

"Or the unspeakable ones in snake language. Once the Jaffa began realizing that the Goa'uld were not real gods and a rebellion started, Anubis began developing the Kulls as a replacement. Human / Goa'uld hybrids that were grown and brought to life with an Ancient regeneration device that the sarcophagus was based on. Then a cloned Goa'uld was implanted, without a genetic memory. After that they were put into some hi-tech armor and advanced weapons and there you go. A mindless, loyal killing machine that doesn't ask questions and is nearly unstoppable. Well, until Earth developed a countermeasure and even later the Replicators slaughtered them by the millions."

Yep, Nagala entered the twilight zone. He was having a hard time believing all of this. These Kulls sounded like biological centurions, but on steroids. "Are there any Kulls left?"

"Ba'al has the last remaining batch. If he can make more is anybody's guess."

Calming himself, he was still ready for more? "Anything else or can we move on?"

"No, that's all I know about hok'tar or hok'tar related." Then she remembered something. "Oh right. Athena always did whine how her hok'tar got away from her on Kobol. Apparently Cronus in secret hired Athena to develop his own hok'tar on Kobol, even after he was banished from there. They somehow got away on a stolen ship. Supposedly they went to search for Earth, but I don't know if they ever got there. That ship would have never made it that far."

Nagala realized this was now related to the 13th tribe. "Did Athena ever say what kind of hok'tar she was working on?"

"Not really. The usual stuff, better strength, speed and immunity... OH, she did say she was trying to reproduce the Asgard memory transfer technology for them."

Asgard memory... what? He would ask about the Asgard later, there was too much he wanted to know. First things first. "Why that technology?"

"Something about Cronus wanting solders who could inherit the experience and knowledge of the fallen solders that came before them. It annoyed him that whenever a soldier died, a new one had to be trained from start to replace him, but if memories could be retained..."

Nagala signaled her to stop. Frak. "This sounds all too similar to Cylon organic memory transfer..."

"Emmm... Cylon? Never heard of them."

Realizing he had to explain their situation to give her some sort of picture, Nagala went on to tell her about the Cylons. How they started as nothing but robotic servants. The rebellion. The first war. The war currently still raging on. How the Cylons managed to create flesh bodies. The odd similarity between Cylon resurrection and what she had just mentioned. And the Colonial legend of the 13th tribe that was now getting dragged into a mist.

Vala remained calm as she heard the tale to the end. "No wonder you were so interested in what hok'tar meant. I am no expert, but there are too many similarities to be just a coincidence."

"Agreed. And I can guess you don't know much more on this matter?" She shook her head, getting bored. Nagala stood up. "Excuse me for a moment. "He stepped outside for about a minute. Eventually he returned and sat back down. "Now... while I have many more questions, I can tell you are a person who gets bored easily..."

"Am I that transparent, darling. Yes, I want to talk business."

"Right. So... what are you selling?"

Vala face lit up. Show time. "Emmm, 2 things. One set of coordinates in space, no gate address."

"And? What's there?"

She cringed a bit. "Not really sure, but I do know Anubis wanted to hide something there."

Nagala waited. "Miss, I'll need more."

She huffed."I was afraid of that. Look. Anubis was evil, but not stupid. He always had back-up plans. When the Replicators invaded, I don't know what his main plan was, but there were rumors he wanted to take Dakara after either the Jaffa or Replicators won, depending on who captured the weapon there." Nagala listened intensely. The damn shockwave again."He... wanted to use the weapon himself."

"Why? Didn't it only affect Replicators?"

"No... not really. If rumors can be trusted, Earth scientist altered the weapons settings from a 'sterilize the galaxy' to a 'destroy Replicators only' setting. Somehow." Frak. Nagala's heart dropped. It could affect none machines as well. "That said, it was believed Anubis wanted to hit the entire galaxy to eliminate everything, machines, plants, animals, bacteria... us..."

It was becoming normal now, but the room was dead silent. "But..." Nagala had a hard time finding his voice. "Would that not mean death for Anubis as well?"

"Emm... I might have left out that the reason Anubis was so dangerous was... he wasn't a snake anymore. Somehow he turned himself into an energy being." The silence in the room on the Colonial side continued. "And as such, he was immune to that weapon."

Nagala had to massage the temporal sides of his head. A headache was building up. "What happened?"

"No one knows! He just... puff. Gone, before he could trigger the weapon."

Nagala remembered. The damn ring activated days after the 'miracle' saved them. "Miss... I... have no words. Please, come to the part your selling..." He really needed to change the topic.

"Right. So, no matter if his plan would have worked or not, most of the Goa'uld fleet fell into Replicator hands... and after their defeat, into the free Jaffa hands. But... Anubis had small parts of his fleet hidden away in secret locations, as well as other things. Who knows, a Kull cloning facility, a weapon's storage... I couldn't say. But the Lucian's desperately wanted Anubis tech."

Nagala pondered. He managed to calm himself down a bit. This info so far was more than he could have ever expected. "I hope the other thing your selling is more... tangible."

"Oh, it is. You see... I'm not on good terms with Earth at the moment."

Nagala had a good idea why. "You stole something from them?" She nodded. "And you are now selling stolen goods from Earth to us?"

"In a way... yes."

A knock on the door shook Nagala out of his thinking, but he knew what it was about. "Not NOW! Stay outside until I call for you!" Turning his attention to his guest again, he continued. "What did you steal from Earth?"

"Em... a ship." She said sheepishly.

"What?"

"A ship. The Prometheus, I think. Their first space capable ship."

Did Nagala think this woman had nerve! She was shameless! "And why would I or the Lucians be interested in a possibly outdated ship?"

"Oh, it's not as outdated as you might think. The ship itself was not what Kiva wanted, but specific components to reproduce."

"Like?"

"Well, some parts were a Goa'uld Earth tech combo, I'll admit. But I am no tech expert. What Kiva wanted was the ships power core, hyperdrive and shields."

"Again, why? Don't they have Goa'uld tech of equal or higher value?"

"No, not really. Lucians do not have Anubis tech level. Besides, the 3 components were not designed by Earth, or solely by them. Let's see... the hyperdrive and shields were developed by the Asgard as a gift for Earth. And believe me if there is a field of technology where the Asgard can run circles around the Goa'uld, its hyperdrives. Now I don't know how fast that ship is, but Kiva really wanted it." She paused to measure Nagala's reaction to this. "As for the shields, look, that ship is one fifth the size of a Ha'tak, yet her shield power and ability is superior to a Sokar level Ha'tak and only slightly lower than an Anubis Ha'tak." She saw Nagala's interest grow. She was good at reading faces. "As for the power core, I think it's a Tollan modified reactor that uses a really rare super-heavy variation of naquadah, called naquadria."

"Naquadria?"

"Yes, no idea where it comes from, but apparently it can only be used as an explosive or fuel, but... it's much more powerful and unstable than normal naquadah. And as such also much more valuable."

Nagala listened carefully. Intensely. He really wanted that ship now, if she actually had it. Just one of those items was worth her asking price, whatever it would be. But to get actual info on Earth and their operations as well would be just as valuable. And... once they do make contact with Earth, he can give them their ship back and get a good start with them.

"What I don't understand is how you got it?"

"Yeah... about that..."

* * *

 **Flashback, weeks earlier, deep space.**

The Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of nowhere. She was basically doing milk runs between bases for items too big for the gates. The tension was high as no one knew what Ba'al was up to. He now had Anubis fleet and Kull solders. The 304's were ready to go to a front once it appeared. Like the one above Earth around a year ago.

Colonel William Ronson looked out the observation window on the bridge. A single Al'kesh was seen and nothing else. "Life signs?"

"Nothing, sir." The science officer at the back answered. "But not impossible for something to still be there, hidden."

"Right." He sat back down. "Get an away team ready. It's distress signal is still active. And it looks like it was in some scuffle."

As ordered, a team was sent over via the ring transporters. "Can't wait for these deliveries to be done and we get the upgrades we need." The tactical officer smiled as she chatted with the nav officer. "Team arrived on the Al'kesh, sir."

"Understood. Keep an eye on them. As for your remark, neither can I. I know space is premium on her, but getting one turret with some real firepower will be a much needed addition. And the beam transporters will make such encounters much less tedious."

"Too bad we can't get the new subatomic particle beams. I mean ion cannons are good, but..."

"No room." Her Co reminded her. "I would want a golden sink, but no space. We take what we get. We're at the bottom of the upgrade list anyway..."

"Sir..." The comm officer interrupted the idle talk. "The team is not responding any longer."

The Colonel tapped his chair controls. "This is Colonel Ronson, Captain Webb, respond!"

Nothing. This was not good. "Sir... ring transporters were activated! We've been boarded!" The tactical officer began panicking.

"Set condition one, all people arm yourselves! Get me Major Pentecost and his security team on the job and flood level 7 with KO gas!"

They did as ordered, but... the info they were getting was conflicting. "Sir...main engineering is not responding. Neither is the armory… God!"

"What?" He left his chair to see what the comm officer was seeing on the internal security feed. A Kull solder walking down the hall. They were fucked. They had nothing to deal with that thing. And they could not vent that floor as they would kill half the crew... but that was the strange thing. The Kull used a zat, not his rapid fire arm weapon. "Something stinks here..."

* * *

 **Flashback end. Picon fleet HQ**

Nagala was... flabbergasted. This woman went from having nerve to shameless to... outright... an opportunistic lying cheating thief! "You have some nerve, you know that?"

"Pardon, handsome?"

"You were captured by pirates, yet what you did IS considered piracy here in the Colonies."

"I wouldn't go that far... I mean I gave them my ship after all, I would call it an exchange."

"An involuntary exchange where you knock the crew out and transport them to your outdated and damaged ship that you placed there with intent to capture someone who would be nice enough to help you!"

Vala was not intimidated by his outrage, just... she heard this little speech before. "Look darling. It's an eat or be eaten world out there. And some are suckers and some are winners. I want to be in the winning group. I didn't kill them and the Al'kesh was in sufficient working order to get them to a planet with a gate, I made sure of it."

Nagala was now in a pickle. He really wanted that ship... but this woman... yes, she wasn't evil like the one Sanders was having fun with, but she... was infuriating him more and more. Yet, he needed her to spill her guts, which she was so far, if she was telling the truth that is.

He crossed his arms, putting his Admiral face on. "Before I make a deal with you, why did you not keep that Kull armor on when you went to sell your stolen goods?"

"You can't really walk in that thing into a city where you don't want to be noticed. And... I had to leave it behind on the Prometheus..."

"Why?"

* * *

 **Flashback, weeks earlier, Prometheus, 2 hours later**

"Damn this thing!" Vala whined as she tried to push buttons in main engineering, not really knowing what she was doing. For 2 hours she was just glad to be in hyperspace and get some distance between herself and the people she left behind on her old ship. But once she wanted to access the main navigation computer to alter course to a planet she could lay low... things went wrong. The Earthers were not completely gullible. Many of the main systems accessible from the bridge or engineering needed passwords from the officers usually using them. Or biometric confirmation. A Tollan suggestion, based on the 'return home' technology first applied by Apophis. So, the hyperdrive was still usable until she wanted to alter course, then it demanded authentication. Which she didn't have. So all she could do was fly in a straight line. And once she shut the hyperdrive off, she could not initiate it again as the system was now demanding authentication for that as well. So she exited FTL once a system with a gate was detected on short range sensors. If nothing else, she could get off there. But she was not ready to abandon her loot yet.

And while Vala was once a host to a technologically brilliant Goa'uld, most of it was not passed on to her. So she used the tried and 'fail more often that succeed' method of taking the panel off where the main nav manifold of the ship was located. It was there that the nav computer, nav database, nav sensors and the emergency transponder beacon were all connected together to function more efficiently. And while Vala didn't know of the beacon, she noticed on the consoles in main engineering that the ship was trying to call home. So she tried her 'solution', by firing a zat into the manifold.

She realized later on the bridge that while she could now steer the ship, she could only do it manually. The nav computer was now unresponsive. And she couldn't access the nav data. Only by dumb luck did she also fry the beacon. But... she did get a glimpse of the system she was passing, at relatively fast speeds. So she had some idea where she was. That was... the easy part. Now to get off this ship and sell it before the one she sells it to realizes the damage. Easier said than done. She saw on the short range sensors that the Prometheus, now more adrift than not, would pass the local gas giant in about 3 months. But the habitable planet with the gate was at least 5 AU's away from her position. She would need a fighter to get there. One of those 302's as they were called. She could barely fit into the cockpit with the armor on. And with all the stuff she already put on the co-pilot's seat, there was no place for it, so she left it in the hangar. She left the hangar and set a course for the 2nd planet of the system. Marking Prometheus course in the sensor logs of the fighter. And while not good at tech stuff, Vala was not completely stupid. The fighters hadn't received any security upgrades, so she could use them, and she retained her piloting skills from her 'gracious' symbiote.

* * *

 **Flashback end. Picon fleet HQ**

"Ugh... took me like 7 hours to reach the planet and land the fighter on the only landing site in that damn forest. Then... a long walk to reach the damn gate! Let me tell you, having to pee into a bottle during the flight was not pleasant! And..."

"Hold it." Nagala stopped her ranting. "So... not only are you trying to sell me stolen goods, but damaged goods?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

"Stolen and damaged... great..."

"Hey! First off, I didn't plan to get captured. So after a week in that cell, constantly having to endure Kiva's threat's, I really wanted to sell it. And you people seem to not be some poor local warlord or something, surely now that you got those Lucian's prisoners you'll be able to patch it up!"

"That's not the point!" He massaged his forehead. "Why does every simpleton think that the solution to a technology problem always consist of hitting it or shooting it?" It was more a rhetorical question, not meant for Vala.

"Cause sometimes it works?"

"Rhetorical!" He calmed himself down. "Right. I will be blunt with you. I want that ship. But... it is damaged and stolen goods. So..."

"So...?" Vala didn't like where this was going.

"So... for a damaged and stolen ship plus coordinates in space that might be something or nothing, I am prepared to give you your weight in gold."

Now for the first time in a while Vala was silent. For those that knew her, that was not an easy task. Last time that happened no one conscious was around. She was moving the last of the Prometheus crew off ship. She was both tired and horny. So ogling some scientist with glasses proved useful for her. But now... she was horny for a different reason. "OK, what's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"Catch, as in what are you trying to pull?"

"Ah, you got scammed so often yourself as you pointed out, you don't believe me."

"Duh."

"Well, I'm taking a risk with you as well, for all I know your lying and trying to sell me a bag of cats."

She tried to look insulted. "Yeah... my own fault really. Guess my reputation is not that good."

Nagala stood up and opened the door. A woman was standing outside. The same one who knocked before. "Come in." She was holding a briefcase that she put on the table. "Show her." She did. Full of gold cubits.

If possible, Vala's eyes glowed just like the gold. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"Uh uh." Nagala stopped her enthusiasm. "This is an appetizer. And to show I mean business. This lady is Picon HQ's quartermaster. Under my orders, she arranged the best quarters on the station for you. Foods and drinks, anything you want, within reason. But... if you leave your quarters you will be handcuffed and a tracking monitor attached to your ankle. I may want to do business with you, but I don't trust you, yet. And I don't want one of our ships to be stolen only to reappear on the galactic black market."

Vala was getting restless. "Not as dumb as you look, darling."

"Thanks, I think... But I think you'll need to give us something in return now. A sign of good faith."

"I was afraid you'd say that..." She motioned them to give them the pencil and paper they already had on the table. She wrote the gate address on it. "There's the fighter. Around 3 kilometers from the gate, due north. The only landing place possible." As Nagala took that piece of paper, she added. "You should know, I removed the data crystal that logged the course of the ship. Without it you can look for months to find it without a ship of your own there."

Nagala was expecting that. "No shocker there that you came prepared. Now..." 4 guards entered and un-cuffed her. Or tried... she just stood up, her hands already free.

"What? Wouldn't be a good thief if I couldn't get free of some handcuffs."

Nagala... just signaled them to put the ankle monitor on her. He needed to go. She followed him down the corridor. "So, my weight in gold? I should tell you, I did lose some weight in the last month. You know, girl has to watch her figure..."

"Please, don't push it. I however am prepared to continue our business arrangement... if you also share any and all knowledge of the galaxy out there."

"Oh... a guide, of sorts?"

"Yes, something like that. Like Earth's address."

"Ugh... yeah. I may have been a host to a Goa'uld, but I only retained knowledge of stuff she did while inside me. She never wasted a thought on Earth, so I can't help you there. And I, before now, never bothered with Earth. As for the Goa'uld... can you imagine how humiliating it would have been for them to say to the galaxy: Here is Earth ,the planet that is deifying us and undermining our status as gods. Please let everyone know where they are... yeah, I don't think so. They buried all public talk about them. Now that ship I stole might have it..."

"If the nav data hasn't been fired by you."

"Oh, drop it already darling. It's not sexy." They just passed the interrogation room where Sanders was sitting across a more and more pissed off Kiva. "Speaking of sexy..." She eyed Sanders. "And not sexy..." Meaning Kiva. "That woman is so angry, I bet she really needs a good lay. Great stress reliever."

"Uhm... focus please." Nagala opened the door to that room. "Sanders?"

"Sir..." He stood up, ready for whatever Nagala would want.

 _"This your master?"_ Kiva mocked them both. _"Perhaps he'll listen to my threats more than you, you low level..."_

"Actually, miss Kiva, I am here to inform you that I made a deal with a cretin prisoner you once held. If you weren't the cheapskate that you apparently are, you'd be in possession of an Earth ship and not me."

Vala peaked around the corner. "Hello, 'Commander'. How things have changed, haven't they?"

 _"You!? You gave them what I wanted!?"_

"Hey, you wanted it for free. Nothing's for free, darling." She once again eyed Sanders. "Of course, there are exceptions..." Now she was really flirting with him. "If you get bored with her, come visit me for some fun, handsome..."

" _Why you little lying, cheating..."_

Sanders pushed them out and closed the door behind him, letting Kiva rage on alone in the room. "Sir, what's this about?" Nagala informed him of the deal he had just made. Sanders cracked and began laughing. "Good one sir. And you just pissed her off so much more she might slip. Nice."

"Right. Go back to it, if you still feel like it."

"Or... my offer still stands..." Vala added.

"You really are shameless..." Nagala pushed her away from Sanders, back to the corridor leading out of the prisoner complex.

"No, just a bit needy. I at least admit it and don't bottle it up... you see what happens then..."

Sanders, still laughing, shook his head. One crazy banshee inside, one crazy succubus outside... what a day.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, 20 minutes later**

Sheppard sat across the table in the mess hall, just... watching Ronon eat. If you could call it that. A slug fest was more appropriate. Ronon at first inspected the food on his tray. After some deliberation, he went for the steak first, grabbing it with his hands and taking a bite out of it.

"Good, right?" Sheppard tried to small talk. He got the short version of Ronon as they were getting here. God did this man go through crap after losing his home, planet and family.

Ronon didn't respond and just... shoveled some mashed potatoes onto his free hand and tried them.

"You know it works better if you used this..." John handed him his fork and knife. Inspecting the utensils, Ronon took them and... slowly tried to use them the way they were meant to be used.

John stood up to get a new fork and knife for himself. All the time 4 guards remained alert in the mess hall, keeping an eye on Ronon.

As John returned, he was joined by Rodney, Radek and Narim, who were on a break.

"Hey Sheppard... who's this?" Radney asked.

"Oh, Conan? He's the guest we found back on that planet." He told them Ronon's story.

Narim was the most disturbed by this. Tollana could have suffered something similar if it weren't for Earth. But the way Ronon was eating, he didn't want to disturb him.

But Ronon was intrigued by Rodney's tray. Several slices of pizza. He grabbed the top slice and took it to his tray.

"Hey! That's mine!" Rodney protested.

"So, what're you going to do about it, little man?" Ronon remarked, not even looking at him as he tasted the slice. "This is nice. Not that this meat and... whatever this is..." He meant the potatoes. "Aren't. Haven't eaten this good in years." He looked at Radek's tray.

"Oh, meatballs." Radek answered the question not yet asked. "There's plenty back there."

Ronon leaned back to see where it indeed was more of that food. "Maybe later."

"Oh great, you steal from me but Zelenka..." John kicked him into the knee to shut him up and whispered into his ear.

"Rodney... you once told me how you were bullied at school, including the cafeteria."

"Yes, what does this go to..."

"You didn't get the message, did you? For such a smart guy you sure are damn stupid. Don't provoke the bully, if you can't take him. Do you look like you could take Ronon?"

Rodney realized what John meant. "Well, no..."

"That settles it then. Just get another slice and don't whine. This guy has been through crap you would not live through for a month. Give him some room."

As Rodney did what John suggested and left to get some more pizza slices, Narim made a mental note. Ronon just made a friend today.

* * *

Meanwhile in the command room, Daniel was waiting with other people for the dialing of Earth to commence. In about 5 minutes a scheduled dialing was planned, so the room was packed full with people making a rotation back to Earth.

Weir approached him. "Going home?"

"Something like that. There's nothing more for me here. You'll have to find Janus elusive laboratory."

"Yes. I made a mental note to begin pestering Rodney to make it his priority... you know, after we survive the Wraith attack... Anyway. What about you?"

"The other me mentioned Olympus and Avalon. And if what he said is true, Avalon is on Earth, so I have my work cut out for me." He looked at his watch. "Jack should be back as well, hopefully he can get me access to libraries across the planet to find any clues on Avalon."

"And Olympus?"

"Unless we know where this planet Kobol is, it's a dead end for me."

"I see. Any ideas on what Olympus and Avalon might be?"

"Who knows at this point. Best case scenario, they are city-ships. Worst case scenarios... ruins and nothing more. I mean from a historical and cultural point of view even those would be great, but you know HQ."

"Yes, no interest in rocks." Daniel nodded his head. "What about that close encounter you had? I never got around asking you that."

Daniel was not happy talking about that. "You read the report?" She nodded, hiding a smirk. "Don't laugh. Jack was up the wall."

"And I heard a woman in Kull armor flirted with you."

"Please just drop it."

Still restraining a smirk, Weir did drop it and began leaving for the upper floor. "Safe journey, Dr. Jackson. Hopefully you'll find some answers."

"So do I."

The dialing began. Daniel did wonder how long it would take for the Midway station to be built on Earth and dragged into position? Saving power is after all a good idea. But he could only guess that until Earth sees if Atlantis can even be held from the Wraith, they won't invest more than they already have.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, former location of Kiva's forces, same time**

Commander Selena was still having her people search the battlefield for any clues. Her uncle left some time ago, leaving her to get answers. The Ha'tak force would need days to get here, so for the moment she could do nothing but wait. She was inspecting the few items they did find that weren't Goa'uld or Lucian. A bloodied piece of a uniform. Some parts of weapons. A communication device of some sort. Even a shot off limb. Nothing that could help.

One of her officers called her to come to the landed Al'kesh. "Mistress, we have something."

"Show me." He led her to the cockpit where they displayed sensor data from the space battle that took place as this ship recorded some of it before the crew decided to call for backup as instructed by Kiva.

The sensor data was garbled, but... if the 3 stolen Ha'tak's didn't make any course changes during transit... "The forgotten sector. Former 'no go zone' declared by the Asgard." She turned to her officers. "Didn't the spawn of Cronus have their main planet located there?" They confirmed her suspicion. "That complicates things." She was not happy with this info. "But at least we are not empty handed any longer."

* * *

 **Unknown planet, 1 hour later**

Arkhipov and Adama with Arkhipov's men were once again stalled on their original mission. Now they were deployed by Nagala to this planet while General Atkins set up shop on Kobol.

The forest was thick, so difficult to navigate, but they were trained for places like this as well.

"Sir... I see a clearing ahead." One of Arkhipov's scouts yelled back.

"Good. Finally we get out of this damn forest!" Arkhipov cursed. "Damn trees are bigger here than anywhere in the colonies."

A few minutes longer and they were at the grass field. And they noticed the landing marks in the dirt. Using simple logic, they followed them to a poorly made cover made out of leaves, grass, bushes and smaller trees. But what was covered was clearly visible to a trained eye.

The solders removed the camouflage as the officers began inspecting it and climbing onto the wings.

Lee, who was the best trained to evaluate the thing, was already inspecting the undercarriage. "Looks like they made an attempt to copy a death glider."

"But with sharper edges." Arkhipov remarked back. "What about armament?"

"Well... looking at this, they have some weapon's hard points under the wings, so my guess is it can carry missiles." Then he turned to the frontal nose. "Also some sort of cannons, but larger caliber than our vipers. But..."

"Yes?"

"The engines are the weird part. If I saw correctly, 3 engines. And if I had to guess, not all are for space flight, but one is at least meant for atmospheric flight."

"What? Why? Don't they have multipurpose engines?" Arkhipov asked. The Colonials did, mostly the ones used on the vipers. They used tylium, but were good in most situation.

"My only guess is they don't have that technology. And if I'm right, the atmospheric engine would be primitive to ours, but... the one meant for space would be superior, if alien tech was added."

Arkhipov's men recorded Lee's thoughts for later study. He was the pilot after all.

"Right. Let's get you up there..." Arkhipov looked at the cockpit that his solders managed to pry open.

"On it, sir." Lee climbed up and sat down in the pilot's seat. Felt almost like home for him. The control stick, display, even if deactivated. The helmet he moved to the side. Only the language barrier once again slowed things down. A technician sat into the back seat with a portable camera with him. It was wirelessly linked to the portable translation equipment they set-up outside the fighter. He also responded as he noticed an open panel. "Guess the informant took that nav crystal from here..." He saw the missing component. "If it is what was said it is, we can fly thins thing once we understand the language, but not navigate in space with it."

Arkhipov realized they got the most important part here. confirmation that the info was good. He activated his wireless comm device. " Arkhipov to ring team."

" _We're here, sir. Go ahead."_

"Status?"

 _"All silent."_

"Good. Dial Kobol with the following sentence for Nagala. Info is good, repeat info is good. But the cake is missing sugar."

 _"Understood, sir. Forwarding the message."_

Arkhipov turned his attention to the landed fighter again. He saw the major in his element. "Your just itching to take it for a spin, aren't you?"

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, 2 hours later**

Captain Gaeta was left in command of the CIC. Colonel Tigh went to sleep a few minutes ago. Admiral Adama did just that more than an hour ago. They just remained to see the Atlas and her cargo off and it and Dr. Justus left for the colonies. The rest of the upgrades were now more or less left to him to finish. And while it was going as planned, it would still take at least 2 days to finish.

Now he was reading through the update from a comm officer on Picon. The flag officers now didn't use the alien comm system exclusively any more so comm traffic was more common. He got the update about Kobol and home. He will give it to the old man in the morning.

Little did he know that Nagala didn't want them to know about the bombings. The info hit Picon on who died in those blasts. Among them was Ellen Tigh, but for the duration of the mission, HQ didn't want the people in the expedition fleet to know any bad news from back home.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 20 minutes later**

The doors to Vala's quarters opened as the guards saw her come to the corridor, shoes off and... dancing somewhat to a Colonial song she was listening to. Of course the music now filled the corridor. "Come boys! Dance with me!"

"Sorry mam. But we can't do that."

"Aww, you were never taught how to dance?"

They were getting a bit annoyed. They knew she was teasing them. "Mam, that's not what we're saying. We're not allowed to do such things while we're watching you."

"God, no fun and play... you guys must be so bored... Come on. If no dancing, then some of that... what's it called again?"

"Ambrosia." The captain answered, getting frustrated. They saw everything she ordered delivered to the room. She must have ordered for 5 people.

"Yes, that."

"Can't drink on the job, mam."

She huffed. "You guys are no fun. Where's the cute one with muscles? You know, that Commander guy..."

The Captain got an update from wireless. "Understood." He put on his serious face. "Mam, Admiral Nagala asks for your presence. Your info... is confirmed."

"Aww... but that song is just getting to the good part..." The solders didn't budge. "OK, OK, fine. I'm coming!" Some minutes and elevators later she arrived, still barefoot, in the main CIC of the HQ. "Wow, all shiny." She really stood out in this place, with all the military uniforms and stiff postures.

"Miss Vala." Nagala addressed her. "As you now already know, we confirmed your info. Now..."

"Now you want the data crystal?"

"Well, yes..."

A man with long hair, glasses and a somewhat superiority look interrupted him. "Admiral. I can assure you that my people an me can reconstruct the course of that Earth fighter, given enough time."

"Dr. Baltar..."

Vala approached Baltar and looked him over. "Hm... no uniform, so civilian. Long hair, not shaved for a few days, so undisciplined... also not much in the muscle area... yeah, your cute, but not that cute. Also not that smart."

"Excuse me?"

She grabbed him by the balls, a bit roughly. He yelped. "Here's the deal, Dr. Whatever. I have a deal with that man..." Using her free hand to point at Nagala. "I won't be cheated out of a deal, not even by a clueless little no-one like you. You may be a big shot here, based on how you walked and talked, but out there that means little to nothing. I stole that ship, it's mine until I get my gold." She looked down to where she was still holding him. He wanted to loosen her grip, but she wasn't letting him. "I do wonder how much gold these are worth to you?" She let go, having made her point. Baltar fell to his knees and kept his junk covered.

"Gods...ow..."

Nagala held his laugh, not wanting to insult Baltar. But some in the CIC did laugh.

"Sorry, letting my inner Qetesh out a bit."

"No worries. While Dr. Baltar is a smart man, he forgets his place sometimes. Anyway..."

"Yes, handsome, I do have one question. How can I trust you will still let me take the gold after you get what you want?"

"I could say take a leap of faith, but you won't buy that, will you?" She shook her head. "OK, how about this: What choice do you have?"

Crossing her hands, she walked back and forth in the CIC, ignoring everyone who stopped what they were doing to observe this drama. Baltar was still on his knees, nursing his... balls.

She huffed. "Fine." Putting her hand into her cleavage, she took a small red crystal out. "You do not want to know where I had it originally." She handed it to him. "Also, if you swindle me, we will never be friends."

Inspecting the crystal, Nagala was satisfied. "Thank you. That said, my other offer of you being our informant for the time being still stands. And, I also want that Kull armor."

"Darling... throw 2 naquadah bricks into it and you have a deal."

Nagala extended his hand. She took it as they shook. "Done and done. Now... enjoy your stay... while I send this to Kobol and..." He eyed Baltar. "Apparently get a gurney for the doctor..."

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown location between Kobol and the Cyrannus system, same time**

The HUB was floating in space in blissful silence. Around it 17, not 12 basestars were circling around it, protecting it from any possible harm. It would take some time to get any updates from the colony ship on the next move, but based on the success of the Colonials, the security was beefed up. But the head Cavil heading for Kobol wouldn't stop at that. He really wanted at least some semblance of a victory, no matter how meaningless it could be.

Unknown to the defense force however a single heavy raider was lurking at the edge of their dradis, powered down, drifting in stealth mode. As it drifted out of the dradis range, it jumped out. The rebels found their target.

* * *

 **Unknow system, near the local gas giant, 8 hours later**

The 302 was made flyable once again and the Colonial linguistic experts translated most of the language on the fighter. Now the fighter, piloted by Lee with a technician in the back, was leading the other 4 ring fighters of Goa'uld design, also piloted by Colonial pilots with the rear seat reserved for a tech expert.

The 4 ring fighters however were towing something attached via cables. The Colonials called them Ship assault pods, intended to attach themselves to a ship and then drill into the craft and deploying it's cargo. Now they were mostly useless on battlestars, too thick armor, but on civilian ships or support ships they would still work. But the reason they had it with them was not that they planned to storm the Earth ship. It was abandoned after all for all they knew. No, they needed more people there and taxiing 5 people at a time in the 5 fighters back and forth was not a good solution. Yes, apparently that Earth ship had 7 more fighters but they would need more pilots, so you end up with a problem.

The smallest of the pods the Colonials used, barely fit through the ring and they damn sure wouldn't be assembling a new one on the planet. It would take too long.

Now they had 5 pilots and 5 tech experts in the fighters as well as 12 marines and the same amount of additional experts in the pod. Or as the marines liked to call them: Iron caskets.

The technicians behind Lee just relieved himself into the urine bag. Everyone had one just for this. "Can't really understand you flyboys how you can stand doing this on long patrols."

"You get used to it. Now... keep an eye on this things dradis. we are nearing where it should be."

"Right." He packed the bag away and checked the sensor. "Nothing yet. Perhaps... wait."

"What?"

"Something on the outer edge. 11 o'clock ,12 degreed down."

Lee corrected the course. Everyone else did the same behind him. A few more minutes passed when Lee finally said something. "There. I see it!"

As they got closer, the other pilots also got a visual confirmation. The ship was for one, really adrift. It was also a bit of a strange design.

"Ugly thing, ain't it." The technician remarked.

"Ours weren't good looking either centuries ago when we had the inter-Colonial wars. I really don't care what it looks like." He activated his suits wireless. "OK people, there is a landing pod, let's see if these codes we were given work to open it."

 _"Let's hope so. We're all dressed up for the ball, would hate to be left standing outside."_ One of the marines in the 'space can' responded.

"Copy... transmitting." As Lee send the codes, the port bay began opening up. "We're in business boys." Lee had a shit eating smirk on his face. "We have an Earth ship."

* * *

 **To everyone who understands the real meaning of the chapter name: Nice mythology knowledge.**

 **Responding to Diversity:**

 **I would do some other crossovers, but only after the 2 stories I am writing are done. Also, I only do story crossovers that make sense to me and I have active knowledge of. I played Starcraft, Mass Effect, Wing commander, Conquest frontier wars, Descend, Freespace,... but not Halo. So I can't and won't do Halo cause I only have basic knowledge and haven't played any Halo game (except Halo Wars, since it is on Steam.) And unless Halo comes to PC ( I saw they are planning to put Halo: The Master Chief Collection to Steam one day), I won't be playing Halo any time soon, cause I despise consoles and won't buy one.**

 **I do hope that GunnyStacker continues his The guiding fire story, now that's a great BSG / Halo crossover.**

 **I would personally love to see a great BSG / Mass effect story, BSG / Starcraft or a BSG / Wing commander. Know anyone willing to do those crossovers?**

 **Responding to EvilTheLast:**

 **Really? I don't think I went into great detail? But that's my opinion, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I only know some writers go into extravagant detail. Sometimes it's a good thing (to give it character and atmosphere) but if the story then doesn't go anywhere for 10 chapters because of that detail, it annoys me. Anyway, ty for the input.**

 **EffervesentNova:**

 **Just wanted to hammer home how evil Masim is. And they are pirates, just go with it. XD**


	11. The meaning of war

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter eleven: The meaning of war**

* * *

 **Orbit of unknown planet, 10 hours later**

"There... that's it." Lee sighed as he managed to get this awkwardly build ship into a good enough orbit using nothing but manual steering. They landed 10 hours ago and wasted no time.

After landing, the drop pod opened up and the marines spread out, securing the hangar, like military protocol dictated. Then the fighters also opened their cockpits and the pilots disembarked as well. The hangar was curiously similar in design to a old fashioned Colonial one, before the flight pods were introduced in the battlestar designs. Of course, the Colonials lacked the atmospheric barriers, something most Colonials that were now involved with this new reality, still had a hard time getting used to.

In 30 minutes they secured the other hangar, main engineering and the ships version of a CIC. The language barrier was melting away more and more as the 2 linguists with them used their equipment to the fullest potential. One was at all times in main engineering, the other one in the CIC.

So, 2 hours after arriving they got some manual control of the ship and semblance of understanding the ship layout. So... Lee as the highest ranking officer decided to just try and get this ship as close to the planet with the ring as possible. His pilot training and the engineers and computer experts managed to at least get the ship's steering to respond in manual setting. Well, more than a brick in water at least. Then he had the real brainstorm. The other 4 pilots jumped in four of the eight fighters on the Earth ship and used the same cables the Colonials de-mounted off the 4 Goa'uld fighters to pull the Earth ship to their intended destination.

Then once they were in visual contact with the habitable planet, they began decelerating the ship as Lee used the ships few RCS thrusters to alter course. In the end it looked awkward, but it worked.

The engineer on the tactical station also relaxed a bit. In the back the computer 'experts' were trying to break the ship's computer lockouts, with little success.

"This coding is legit." One murmured.

"Yeah. Even toasters aren't this good. Bet this is Tollan coding..." The other remarked back. "And... the language barrier is also an issue. They used their language, not Earth's."

"Any luck back there?" Lee inquired as he heard them talking.

"Negative, Major. No luck."

The marine Corporal returned. "We secured all key locations, sir."

"Good. And crew quarters?"

"Ah, that..." He dropped a magazine on the control panel at the helm where Lee was still sting at.

"What's... this?"

The marine smirked. "All I can say, sir, I found this in the XO's quarters. And I like him already. He likes them big as well."

Lee turned the magazine around... "Oh. A nudie magazine?" He restrained himself from bursting out laughing. Yep, human needs don't change, no matter where the human comes from. "Guess Earth men have similar tastes and needs to us..."

"Yep." The Corporal grabbed it again. "Don't know what it says, but no one really buys them to read them, right?"

Even the computer experts stopped working to listen in on this. Lee got back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, put that back where you found it. Let's try this then..." He tapped his wireless. "This is Major Adama. Commander Arkhipov, do you read me?"

 _"Loud and clear, Major. Guess the mission was a success?"_

"Affirmative. The ships is still locked-out, so we had to more or less drag her into high orbit. But other than that it looks to be in good shape."

 _"Good. I'll update the boss. Send 4 fighters down to drag one more drop pod up there. I have a line of geeks here drooling on my damn boots!"_

Laughter broke out on the bridge. "Will do, sir."

* * *

 **Cheyenne mountain complex, 2 hours later**

The new SG-1 returned as the Dauntless dropped out of hyperspace in Earth orbit. Yes, there were plenty of gates in between there and here, but there was no hurry.

Daniel was drowning in books in his research room. He was looking for references on Avalon. So he got all the books and other material that had the word Avalon in them. As well as anything he could find on the Arthurian legend and Merlin.

A knock at the open door shook him out of his deep study. "Oh, Freya. Come in."

"Thank you, Daniel. Your busy?" She noticed all the material now lying around.

"You could say that." He explained what they got during his visit on Atlantis. "And you? Your first time with the new SG-1?"

She returned the favor by telling him all that happened.

"Any idea why Ba'al would be stealing gates?"

"No. And that's the scary part. He always was far more cunning than the other System lords. Whatever he's planning, it has to be long term."

"Right." He closed the book on Arthurian legends and stood from his desk. "Better go and tell Landry I have no clues on Avalon so far."

Freya followed him outside. "Perhaps after the strategic meeting on how to deal with the Lucian growing boldness and Ba'al's move, I could help you."

"Thanks. That'd be much appreciated."

* * *

In a newly assembled tactical astrometrics room, Landry was getting the overview of what was happening in the galaxy. The other SG-1 members were there, giving their input as a member of the Tok'ra council and Jack O'Neill were also present.

The galaxy map had many red dots shown all around the holographic display of the galaxy. As well as several yellow dots.

"So the red ones show where Ba'al stole a gate?" Jack asked Orina.

"As far as we know. The possibility that a backwater planet couldn't report the theft or we simply missed it."

"More or less Ba'al is stealing them from fringe planets or low priority worlds. As well as dead worlds." The Tok'ra member responded. "Whatever the case, we have put all our agents on high alert to try and get information on Ba'al's plans."

"Hey, space monkey. Good of you to join us." Jack greeted Daniel. "How's your search for Avalon and... ummm..."

"Olympus."

"Right, that. How's it going?"

"Not well. I'm at a dead end with Avalon for now until I get the other material I asked for."

Landry wanted to get on with it, so he replied first to this nuisance. "Still working on it, doctor. I had assurances from the IOA that you'll get them. Now... the yellow dots are Lucian worlds or bases?"

The Tok'ra nodded and continued the briefing. "Yes. As you can see, they doubled their teritory in the past few weeks. They were getting bolder with the chaos we all made when we were crippling the Goa'uld, but now..." She eyed Jolan. "Any word on when the Free Jaffa nation intends to begin to take action against them?"

Jolan got a look of frustration. "If it were up to me or lord Haikon, yesterday, but... politics is apparently infuriating. Lord Haikon had little success in convincing the most influential Jaffa leaders to stop arguing amongst themselves and take action."

"Which may be a good thing." Daniel leaned on the planning table that displayed the hologram of the galaxy. "Lord Haikon is a more reserved and non aggressive Jaffa leader. If the Jaffa go out too fast, they might be seen by the galaxy and the none-Jaffa populations as no better than the System lords. For now I say they need to work their own issues out. Millennia the Jaffa killed each other in the name of false gods, we can't expect the different Jaffa sects to just bury the hatchet." He looked at everyone listening to his monologue. "Sorry... got caught up, but I can say I'm glad Teal'c, Bra'tac and Haikon are there. They seems to be able to stabilize the council. Last thing we need right now is a Jaffa civil war."

Jolan also calmed down. His frustration forgotten. "You are right, Daniel Jackson. We can't rush this."

The Tok'ra representative was the only one not calmed down by Daniel's logic. "All well and good, but with little military muscle directly opposing the Lucians in territories not claimed by anyone, the pirates will only grow bolder. Earth's fleet is still recovering from the battle of Dakara, the Tollans are keeping their fleet close to home, we Tok'ra are also relocating, the Asgard have not contacting us for weeks and with Earth's commitments in Pegasus, to say that we are stretched thing without the Jaffa fleets is an understatement."

As things calmed down, Jack poked Daniel again. "So, really nothing?"

"Jack... unless you know where a place called Kobol is..." Both Tok'ra representatives stopped what they were doing and focused on Daniel. "You know where it is?"

Anise took over. "Not precisely." She took control of the holo-map. She isolated the outer edge of the milky way. "Somewhere on the edge of the what you call the Carina–Sagittarius arm. On the other side of the galaxy looking from Earth."

"OK..." Jack butted in. "Any allied human or none human world close to there?"

The galaxy map was modified to show all known worlds that are cooperating. Anise continued. "No, Delmak is actually within 8000 light years of that sector. As is Lucia, ironically. This territory was after all under Sokar's control for a long time. But... while we don't know where Kobol is exactly, we do know who was in charge there."

Daniel already had an idea. "don't tell me, the Goa'uld who's image is used for the Olympian pantheon gods on Earth?"

"Exactly. But that planet went into myth after Zeus, Hades and Poseidon threw Kronos off the planet, millennia later they themselves were forced to leave after they pushed the Asgard too far." A system close to the deserted sector blinked. "Here is where the Asgard had that hidden laboratory when Anubis attacked, remember?"

"Yea, how could I forget." Jack remarked snarky. "First mission after Danny boy went all glowing to the higher planes and good old Thor coming prepared with an O'Neill class to kick ass."

"OK... forget what you know and let's focus on gates. Can we see the gate addresses from our database that we know are or should be there...?" He turned to anise for help. She obliged.

Several greed dots appeared in the deserted part of the galaxy. "All known addresses. But according to this, you dialed them all and they were all not responding."

"Great." Jack moaned. "So they are gone or buried. Now what?"

"I'm curious." Daniel remained focused on the map and the Tok'ra representatives. "Why don't you have more info on that place?"

"The simple answer... it all happened before the Tok'ra even existed. They were driven out of there before the Tok'ra were born from Egeria around 2000 years ago." Anise explained. "However, in a way, the Tok'ra movement did begin on Kobol."

Now everyone but the Tok'ra got curious. The council member took over. "Egeria is our queen, but the idea of a symbiotic relationship was not hers. Other, smaller Goa'uld had that idea before her, all originating from that sector. Their radical thoughts inspired her to do the same."

"OK? So what happened to them?" Daniel asked what was on everyone's mind.

"They died. Executed for treason."

After a few more minutes of back and forth, Jack clapped his hands. "Anyway, while this has been fun, I need to recover from my bureaucracy BS overload I was exposed to. But, Daniel, if you want to go looking for Olympus, the Dauntless is still in orbit and as far as I know, there is no mission planned for her for the next week. I could fill that gap for them if you still need a ride?"

Daniel looked at his friend who was genuinely serious for a change. "Hm, why not. I can take my books with me..."

Jack turned to Mitchell, who was silent during all of this. His smirk gave Mitchell all the info he needed. "Right. SG-1, guess we have a new mission. Escorting Dr. Jackson on his expedition. Orina, how long will it take for the Dauntless to taxi us to the nearest place on this list of none working gates?"

"Around eight hours."

"Ok then, pack up. Sir, please make the arrangements." Mitchell asked Jack.

"Will do. Then after you leave, pesky fish, here I come!"

* * *

 **Colonial / Cylon meeting place, 2 hours later**

They were 2 jumps from the Galactica, but they needed to exchange the information as the Cylons apparently had an update for them. And the Guardians wanted to meet Adama as well.

But Bill didn't get the green light from Nagala on telling them what they found. Nagala wanted him to bring a representative to the Galactica so Nagala could talk with them in person via the alien comm system. So he had one hand tied behind his back for this meeting. The Cylons would know he would be hiding information. Hopefully they won't push it.

In any case the truth will be revealed during the assault anyway.

So here he was again, on the Aurora, waiting for his guests. The basestar had arrived minutes ago and he got the update that a heavy raider had landed not long ago.

The doors to the conference room opened as the guards escorted a model Two, Three, Six, Eight, a modern centurion and first war centurion into the room, all unarmed.

The greetings and pleasantries done, they all sat down across Adama.

No one knew who should begin, so Adama took the initiative. "You know where the HUB is?"

Sharon decided to speak for the present Cylons. "We do." knowing how paranoid the Colonials would be about getting hacked, they brought with them no digital devices, but paper, containing star charts. On the large piece of paper she rolled on the planning table, she pointed to the marked location.

She also gave him a folder with pictures taken. He saw the size of the escort and his face stiffened. "17? A bit more than you predicted."

"Cavil's fault. He beefed up the defense." D'Anna defended this info. "Now, shall we continue with the planning of the assault?"

They unrolled another map, containing a preplanned assault plan. Based on the info they had on the Colonial strength plus what they will get in the form of back-up as well as both Cylon forces.

It was a by the book plan Bill himself would have employed had he not received the upgrades. and one that would cost them dearly. Before any of his guests could begin explaining, he took his red marker and began making modifications. "I have a better idea."

They just waited for him to be done. He altered the beginning phase entirely. Only the Galactica jumps in. No back-up, nothing. As she does that, he marks that a raider jumps in at the same time and deploys... something he marked as EMP mines? Then the raider jumps out and the Galactica engages the defenders. The admiral marks the HUB as pacified at this point.

Then he marks the Cylon forces, all of them, jump behind the defenders, once they are out of position, all focusing on the Galactica. This made no sense to the guests. The old battlestar would be blown to hell by that point. What was the admiral thinking?

He then marks his entire fleet jumping in behind the Galactica and engage the defenders. His ship goes to point blank and uses her entire nuclear arsenal. At that range there was no defense against it. Again, his ship would be dead even before this point, so what was he thinking?

As the nuclear blasts deal the damage, the HUB should be out of line of the explosion by the sheer amount of defending basestars. During all of this, the Cylons send their heavy raiders to assault the HUB directly with centurions.

Once this was done, the rest of the fleet mops up what's left.

As he finished and turned the plan for them to see, D'Anna scoffed. "are you drunk, human? Your ship will be crushed in less than five minutes under the focus fire of all these basestars."

The first war centurion agreed with this statement. "Analysis shows, you will indeed not last longer than that. A flawed strategy."

Adama didn't flinch, standing his ground. Sharon noticed it. "What are you not telling us?"

"Something I can't tell you, but show you."

D'Anna wanted to dismiss it from the beginning as a stalling tactic and humans not being trustworthy... Caprica stopped her rant before it formed. "How?"

"I have permission from Nagala to show two of you what we have. Only the basics. Nothing more. We board a raptor and return to the Galactica. I think the final test will begin in a short time anyway. And he want's to talk to one of you as well. So, who will come?"

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

In about a week Nagala finally had a good night sleep. He really did need it. And he hoped Sanders had one as well.

Walking down the hallway towards his office, he saluted people he passed on his way there. He was ready to tackle the issues on this plan head on, feeling refreshed. And... he hoped this Vala woman didn't drive his men crazy.

"Anything important arrived I wasn't aware of before, Alida?" He asked his secretary who was already working at her desk. She handed him a stack of files.

"Only one thing, sir."

He stopped there and waited for an answer. "And?"

"She's waiting in your office."

"She?"

"All I can say, sir. Former fleet Admiral Artemis would have briefed you... if there was a normal transition from her to you..."

He saw the change in her tone. "Something I should be worried about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing like that, sir. Just... off the books things. I mean off the books for the past 40 years. All I can say."

Now that got Nagala both worried and curious. "Thanks."

As he entered his office and closed the door behind him, he noticed the silver haired woman sitting behind his desk! "Make yourself at home, why don't you." He remarked sarcastically as he hung his coat and went to his desk. The chair turned around so he could see more than just her hair.

"I always did with Artemis. Guess I'll have to break you in as well, Jason." The woman remarked with bored but professional voice. "You got quite the workload on your platter."

Now Nagala recognized her. "I should be shocked and surprised... but then again you did fall off the edge of the colonies years ago, Admiral Lucinda Cain." He dropped the files on his desk and waited for her to move. Which she didn't. "Ehm..." Still nothing.

"You can take the chair at the front, Jason. I'm not finished."

"And I'm the fleet admiral here. That outranks your five stars any day..."

"Veterancy outranks anything, pup."

He saw this was getting him nowhere so he indulged her and went to the guest seat in his own office. "Any other person would have gotten court-martialed for that."

"I'm no 'any other' person. Thought you'd known that by now." She finally ended reading the file she was engrossed in. "Alien life forms, advanced technologies, our Lords are impostors and Earth is the real cradle. Interesting can of worms you have."

He stopped himself from reading the first file on his stack and just stared at her. "How..."

"I still have friends in high positions. Both here and in the civilian sectors. How do you think I got to keep my Daidalos mobile shipyard functioning and off the books for 40 years?" She finally stood up and made room for him, ushering him to switch places. As he finally got to use his desk, she continued. "My brother may be the famous war hero, but who gave him the tools to do so? Trained the pilots to do so? Got him the ammo and fuel to do so? Who was the mastermind of the Jupiter project? Who took the designs of ships from single colonies and turned them into working ships?" She crossed her arms, looking a bit pissed. "But it is the nature of things that the glory always goes to the solider and not the blacksmith."

Nagala got out of his shock. "You still haven't forgiven him? After 40 years?"

"He was the older sibling but I was the serious one. I was his CO at the start of the war, but of course his legend grew as did his rank. At least now he's only a civilian and can't annoy me no more. Of course the first time in years he's seen in the media, he has to show off his stupid charm and libido. He never took anything serious!"

"I think he took the first war serious..."

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure he did. Only when there was combat. And he always had more luck than brains. They say that fortune favors the bold? More like the blind and stupid. Anyway... if Artemis would have been still here, she would have given you this..." She hands him a small file. "Read it, then shred it."

He opened it and began to see why this was a secret kept by all the former fleet admirals. They kept the old mobile shipyard operational in a system several jumps away, hidden in the atmosphere of a gas giant, not unlike Ragnar. Only a few hundred people were still working there, keeping it operational. And the cubits came from... hidden lime items in the militaries R&D budget.

"I always knew they would be back." She continued. "So I always remained prepared. I agree with Baltar's plan... even if I would have had him shipped to my shipyard to work there for the rest of his life with nothing but bread and water. But... that's your decision."

Nagala lit the file she gave him and tossed it into his garbage bin. "So, why you here now? You took your sweet time getting here. After all, the attack happened days ago..."

"You seemed to have things under control. Now... I want Scorpia shipyards. I am the best at getting things moving and giving my niece what she'll need to get results. I will also order the Daidalos mobile shipyard to return home. It's needed now once again and not to just collect dust."

"On that we agree." He paused for a moment. "Fine. You'll be in charge of every construction and refit project we have. You'll have to work with Admiral Rhode. Logistics is his department."

"Agreed. And perhaps I can get that prometheon armor installed before Baltar's modest projections." She stood up and let herself out.

Nagala heard she was her own boss type of person, but... wow, her and Augustus are like day and night.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, 20 minutes later**

In the CIC, Tigh, Gaeta and Galen were on their toes to see if the installation would was finished and would work.

"Sir, the other ships are ready for the first test." Felix reported at his dradis station that now doubled as the alien control station.

Saul saw the fleet arrangement and gave the green light to the other ships as Felix powered up the shield grid and Galen kept an eye on the power grid. Once the shield grid reached 100% everywhere, the other ships opened fire. This time they all fired from different angles, testing the other shielded sides of the ship. The result was no different than the first test.

Once it was over, Saul joined Felix and Galen at their station. "And?"

"Power grid didn't have any fluctuations this time. Guess we fixed the issues." The chief reported.

"Good. And you, Captain?"

"Shields held as predicted. But, I have to stress that the front shields are 50% stronger than all others, as we'll have to take the blunt of the beating from there."

Saul inspected the alien projection of Galactica Felix, Justus and the computer experts programmed into the alien device.

"Tell me again why we don't have shields at the aft section?"

"Sir..." Felix eyed Galen if he wanted to take this, but Galen showed no indication he wanted to explain this... again. "The exhaust of our sub-light engines would destabilize the shield energy perimeter, making it almost useless anyway. Our engines were not designed for such an occasion. The Admiral understood this."

Galen now decided to help Felix out. "Besides, sir. When we launch our vipers and raptors, they'll have to keep their distance once they pass the inner part of the perimeter. It is made to allow objects to pass, but the outer one... you become road kill. So in order to allow our birds to land again, we'll have to lower that shield part."

Saul grumbled, not liking that, but understanding why it was necessary. "Fine. Now let's test the final part." He stormed to the planning table again. "Dee, tell the other ships to keep their distance from us or the asteroid we choose to test this on."

The fleet was close to an asteroid belt just for this case. The four aft ventral turrets were modified with the alien components and were now not capable to fire their standard shells any longer.

"Sir, I again say we should lower the shields now to not stress the power grid as we do this test..." Galen insisted on this.

"And the old man said no! We need to know if the grid can handle all enhancements working simultaneously and I agree with him. Now do it!"

Galen didn't like it, as he wanted more time to test this, but... He pushed the button for the weapons grid The bar filled up. No light were flickering. "Sir weapons are powered up."

Saul took his phone off the planning table. "Gunners, fire at your discretion."

In space the Galactica, who was now around ten clicks from their targeted asteroid, opened up as the rest of the fleet recorded everything. The four modified turrets now had eight total plasma staff weapons installed on them. The damage they began inflicting on the asteroid was... expected. That was not impressive, but the rate of fire was. Almost a dozen shots for every shell the regular turrets could do in the same time. Around three minutes later, the half a kilometer asteroid was split in two.

"Hold it!" Saul barked into the phone. "That's enough. Good job." He put the phone down again. "Well? Did the grid hold?"

"It did surprisingly well, sir." Galen said genuinely with a shocked expression. Based on the small issues they had at the first test, he had expected some blow outs. "Sir, can we power down now?"

"Sure. Can the cooling system keep up with the heating?"

Felix went to the standard grid schematic station of the Galactica. "Yes sir... but the temperature went up two degrees during this test. I can guess our cooling systems would be overwhelmed in around 20 to 25 minutes. We'd have to evacuate those sections earlier to avoid casualties."

Saul was glad to hear that. "Dee, give the stand down order. We're done now. Good job to all. Now let's just wait for the old man to arrive with... 'them'."

He really didn't like the idea to give them a peak to what they now had, but even Nagala knew the rebels would demand answers from them if the HUB assault didn't want to appear like a suicide mission.

"Sir... apparently they are already here..." Felix said as the icon for raptor 011 was seen on dradis. "And they must have seen all of it."

"Great, the toasters had a front line view." Now Saul was his old grumpy self again.

In the raptor, Caprica and Sharon were picking up their cybernetic jaws at what they had just seen. "Sir, you have some explaining to do." Sharon demanded.

"You'll get it. As it all begins with ... our Lords anyway."

Now that cryptic answer got them confused on top of shocked as the raptor just got a clearance to land.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, 7 hours later**

In the R&D materials lab, the scientist assigned to study the makeup of the alien ship or individual components were already hard at work. One laser scanner was analyzing the molecular arrangement of a computer crystal from the Tel'tak they had in the hangar. Next to that work station 2 scientist were painstakingly taking a Jaffa staff apart, cataloging all parts and how they fit together. In a sealed off room in the lab one scientist was waiting for the results of a special scanner currently used to analyze the high density prometheon brick, since all other scanning methods so far failed as it just absorbed any thermal, kinetic or optic attempts to scan it.

In the other half of the materials lab, separated by a tough but transparent wall, scientist were taking a look at the damaged hyperdrive module from the Tel'tak that they managed to take off the ship without making it worse. And on and on it went as everyone was kept busy. Well, everyone but Dr. Furuya and Dr. Amulius, who had put their coats on after issuing the last orders to their staffs. They had a date with an Earth ship, then once they return, with the Lucians that were cooperating. They were looking forward to both.

Exiting the isolated R&D part they went to the lifts. "How does the Cylon jump drive reverse engineering look?" Furuya asked her fellow scientist.

"Good, actually. The Cylon blueprints and notes the expedition fleet managed to get helped a lot! With any hope, we can get a modified raptor engine upgraded with the Cylon knowhow." He pressed the elevator button. "So, exited for our first journey through the ring?"

"Oh yes. Having your entire body, atom per atom, turned to energy and transmitted to a new location and reassembled... sounds quite adventurous."

As the lift arrived and they entered to get to their next destination, their conversation turned to a new topic. "Where's Baltar anyway?"

Furuya wondered about that as well. "Haven't seen him since we got the news that Nagala 'bought' an Earth ship."

Amulius scoffed. "Probably celebrated in his own nut-busting way with someone he'll forget in the morning."

"Sad but true. One thing he and Justus have in common." They arrived at the desired level and turned the corner. "I plan to stay on Kobol for an hour to inspect their reactors there. Join me?"

"Why not? That Earth ship ain't going anywhere soon, I'll let Baltar mark his territory."

Arriving at the ring room that was already in the process of getting ready to move to the new secret location, they spotted both Nagala and... the president?

"What's going on here?" Amulius whispered the question.

"How should I know." They approached slowly to join the group as they were waiting for the dialing to begin. The conversation Nagala and the president were having was the now standard 'how is Kobol? Is this ring safe? Was it wise to get Earth property...' style questions the president had for Nagala.

"I say better in our hands than a pirate, madam President."

"Perhaps, but Earth might not see it that way."

"What's done is done. I won't cry over spilled milk. Ah, Doctors. Glad you joined us. How goes the research?"

They did join Nagala and gave a report. Good news always brightened a day and Nagala was no different. Then 4 MP's arrived with a dark-haired woman that had a ankle monitor attached.

"So, handsome. Couldn't get enough of me?" Vala once again teased him. "Yeah, I know. A curse looking as good as me."

"Miss...ugh..." Nagala still hadn't gotten used to her antics. "Madam President, let me introduce Vala Mal Doran, the woman I... ehm, purchased the Earth ship."

"So, you're the thief?"

"I prefer freelancer, darling."

"I bet you do."

Vala eyed Nagala again. "She like Kiva? You know, no boyfriend and no fun?"

Laura reacted on the spot. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, darling, all work and no play makes any woman angry. And I lost too many years of my life to be too serious now."

Nagala intervened and explained Vala's situation to Laura. During that Baltar finally arrived as the ring began dialing for Kobol.

Amulius saw Baltar first. "Look who finally showed up. Like a diva, fashionably late." Baltar was limping a bit, but didn't respond. "Why are you limping? Something happen?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

Furuya hid a smirk as Baltar now stood beside them. "He really over did it with his nightly activities."

"I was nothing like that!" Baltar protested. "It was..."

"Oh, ball boy again?" Vala responded from behind Nagala and peaked around him. "Still so loud and arrogant." Baltar instinctively covered his neither regions. Vala smiles sheepishly. "Oh, don't worry. I only steal valuable things." She stopped peaking and disappeared behind Nagala once again as the ring activated.

"What was that bout, Gaius?" Furuya demanded to know.

"I REALLY don't want to talk about it!" Baltar responded again, trying to change the subject. "Let's just go." They then followed the group in front of them as they entered the now active ring.

* * *

 **Kobol, minutes later**

Finally arriving, President Roslin and Admiral Nagala were greeted by General Atkins. "Welcome to Kobol sir, madam."

"Feels like I never left since last time I was here." Nagala joked. "You settling in nicely?"

"More or less, sir. These parasites have some strange tastes in what an office should be."

"You should see their ships..." They both laughed as other people were still arriving. Laura was awestruck as she took in the sight before her.

"Gods... Kobol."

Vala went past her, now blowing bubbles with this chewing gum she discovered in the colonies. "Yeah, seen one Goa'uld base, seen them all."

Laura may have been sympathetic with this woman for all she went through, but she was testing her patience. "Admiral, why does she have to be here?"

"Need her to show us around the Earth ship. And..." He gave her a stern look. "She'll be strictly monitored."

Vala got why. "Handsome, why would I steal something if I didn't get paid for yet?"

As the scientist arrived, Baltar still kept his distance from her.

Amulius and Furuya stepped down from the platform the ring was on. "Admiral, I would like to inspect this bases power station, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Dr. Furuya. General?"

"On it sir." General Atkins signaled the officer of the ring room. "Get them an escort, they'll take a look at the reactor room." The officer left to fetch the solders. "Sorry, but while we have this place secured, you can never be too careful."

"Agreed, darling. I can take a look at this facility. Who knows what hidden things your people have or still will miss if they don't know what to look for. As for a fee..."

"The Earth ship first." Nagala cut her off and nodded to the dialing device operator to start. As the ring behind them began rotating again, the 2 scientist left with the arrived escort.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, near the gate, Colonial expedition camp, a minute later**

Stepping through the still active ring, Nagala saw what he had only read in reports until now. A fully established camp next to the ring.

"I really don't understand why we didn't just come here directly, Admiral?"

"Security measures, Dr. Baltar. As long as I don't say otherwise, all expeditions through the ring are to be made from Kobol. If compromised, we only risk Kobol, not our home. Besides... what is this?"

It was a strange humming sound from the sky above them. He saw slightly to the left of the ring... the Earth ship floating not far off the ground, just enough to avoid the forest. "Frak. Who's idea was this?"

He saw Commander Arkhipov approaching them as the guards at the ring stepped aside.

"Sir... sorry for this, but Major Adama had an idea... as you can see." He pointed to the ship.

"Yes, very impressive." Nagala responded with... a bit of annoyance.

"Impressive indeed." Baltar beamed. The ships, from a design point of view looked primitive but he didn't care about that. "This should make transport from and to the ship easier."

"That's the idea anyway." Arkhipov then tapped his wireless. "Major, your plan, while successful, was implemented just as the boss arrived."

 _"Oh, well it worked. The data the tech people got from this ship so far indicated it was capable of this, even in a crippled state."_

Nagala activated his wireless."Crippled in what way?" Did Vala sell him a bag of cats? Was this ship more damaged than initially thought?

 _"No sir, nothing beyond what was told to us by the seller. I should rephrase, it feels crippled when you pilot it in a mostly locked out mode and manual steering."_

Nagala relaxed again. "Good. Send the can back down, Dr. Baltar is here to take a look. As am I."

"And I." Laura declared with a stern voice. She would not negotiate about this. "I want to get a sense of the other humans out there. Who they might be. With whom I'll have to negotiate sooner or later."

Nagala saw that protesting was pointless. "As you wish."

* * *

 **Caprica, Quorum residential sector, same time**

Zarek returned to his assigned apartments. His guards stayed outside, proudly displaying their Sagittarian symbol on their security shoulders. In a way he got what he wanted years ago that cost him his freedom. His people finally got their sense of pride. Freedom might follow one day, but he was nothing if not pragmatically. The time was not right for that.

He entered the den and tossed his Quorum uniform to the side. He really hated this monkey suit.

"Rough day?" A voice from the darkness asked.

Zarek didn't get scared easily, but he really didn't expect anyone here. He went for the light switch. Once the room was illuminated, he recognized the man. The 'expert' the Ha'la'tha had him smuggle into Picon HQ. "So... what do the crime families want now? You here to kill me?"

"No." He lit a cigarette. "I'm not here on their behalf."

Zarek went for his ambrosia bottle. He saw that his 'guest' already helped himself. "Oh. What for then?"

"Information."

The man stayed on point, showing no emotions. Zarek sat down across him in the den. "What kind of information." He began to drink from his glass as his 'guest' took the bottle from his hand and refilled his empty glass already on the table.

 **"** Spiros Janus and his little 'Chroniclers' group. What can you tell me?"

Now that made Zarek almost choke on his drink. "What?"

"I hate repeating myself. And I know you know things. He did bust you out."

Zarek was beginning to put the puzzle together. "The Ha'la'tha want to get rid of their partners?"

"Eventually. But me, I do traitors when I want and how I want. I don't care what the Ha'la'tha do, I'm in their good grace anyway. And these religious people are a bigger threat than crime family or two. Those are predictable. All they want is money and influence. The Chroniclers are as unpredictable as it gets. And that makes them dangerous."

Zarek gulped. This man was intimidating. "Am I a traitor?"

"To the 12 Colonies? No. To Sagittarion? Perhaps."

Zarek took offence to that statement. "Hey! My people were used by the other 11 tribes for centuries..."

"Cry me a river! Everyone used everyone else if you turn the clock back far enough." He inhaled again, then put the cigarette aside. "Now... tell me everything you know about Spiros Janus and his little circle of traitors. Or did you forget... this ain't a social visit."

Zarek put his glass aside and begin to think where to begin.

"Look, I don't have all day... and just to motivate you to talk and spill your gust, here's how this works: Right now you have three enemies you have to worry about. Spiros Janus and his nut job club who busted you out, their so called 'partners' the Ha'la'tha and... me." Zarek saw this man meant it. "But... you tell me everything you know about the first one, I'm off that list. Then once I deal with him and his people, they're off that list as well. Now... having one leash on you, does that not sound better than three?"

Zarek saw the pragmatically side of that. "Why should I believe you'll let me go, just like that?"

"Unless someone pays me to kill you or you betray the Colonies, we'll never see each other again." He then leaned closer to Tom. "So, once again, tell me everything. And start at the beginning. The day you were busted out legally. Who, where, when and how. Then move on from there..."

 **Planet Lucia, same time**

In the main dining room of the Lucian leadership, Netan and his seconds were having a meal and a discussion.

It ranged from how to deal with Ba'al's theft's and where the gate's might be to how to deal with Earth's growing boldness.

All were giving input and ideas on how to proceeded and how to deal with the loss of their crops.

But Netan noticed how Masim was quieter than usual. " Masim, you are awfully quiet today. You were since you arrived here for the summons."

"Apologies, Netan, but my thoughts are somewhere else."

"Something more important than this occupying your mind?"

Kefflin interjected. "Surely not, Netan. He knows where the priorities of the seconds lie."

"I do, you blunt instrument!" Masim responded coldly. Kefflin stood up to challenge him, but Netan signaled him to stop and sit down again.

"Look, Masim. You are one of the best seconds in this room. But you know the rules. Your personal issues come second to the Lucian needs. Whatever this is about..."

"I will deal with it myself, do not worry. The bulk of my forces are at your disposal, as always. Just some upstarts causing trouble for my daughter. I'll deal with them the way I deal with anyone that insults me or challenges us."

Satisfied with the answer Netan continued eating. That signaled to the others that they can calm down as well, as the matter was considered closed. "But... if you need information, do not hesitate to ask me or anyone for access to our databases." Netan concluded.

Made sense. To keep his post as a second, he could not show a sign of weakness. Someone like Kefflin was just waiting for that. "I appreciate your charity." He also knew he'd have to clean up this mess himself. "I would ask all of you for any information you may have on a place called Kobol." His niece Selena gave him an update on what she found, so he became really interested on what anyone would know.

Netan eyed every second, nodding in confirmation to cooperate with Masim. "Anything we can find out, you'll learn."

* * *

 **Planet Tollana, same time**

The Curia chamber was already repaired, refurbished and powered as the leadership of the Tollan people had their first session on home soil in years. And unlike before, where they mostly peacefully agreed with one another, now there were far more differences in what to do next. And the atmosphere was far more tense as tempers flared in the previously more reserved people.

Omoc was the voice of reason trying to remind many of the now more aggressive voices to not go too far in their long term plans.

Narim remained silent at the sidelines, supporting Omoc at some occasions. He returned from Atlantis just for this gathering, then he'll have to go back.

Travell on the other hand had both her hands full as well as being in agreement with the more aggressive voices in the room.

"Travell, those suggestions are going too far!" Omoc protested with the latest proposal on the table. "

The idea was that they now focus on military spending, far more than they ever have in their history. To expand their fledgling fleet they helped to create with Earth.

"I disagree. You were the first one to say we were too passive when Anubis forced us off our world. Now we'll make sure that never happens again. Be it Goa'uld, a rouge Jaffa, the Lucians or even a human civilization like those Aschen were, we'll deal with them directly, not ignore the issue. Look what that got us."

"But we are going from one extreme to the other. From a blind pacifism to full out aggression." Narim pointed out the real problem. "We cannot go that far!"

Travell dismissed him. "We are in no position to do that yet. It will take us months or even years to build up the strength needed." She silenced Narim before he could argue again. "That said, we'll need more weapons as well as new ones. I understand that Ma'chello is apparently alive and working on Earth?" The intelligence officer nodded in response. "Well, he never had out technological level, but his imagination cannot be underestimated. I believe that had we accepted his offer years ago we would be in a much stronger position now. So... all in favor to extend an invitation to him to work for us either full time or part time for us, the rest for Earth?" The majority was for this idea. "Good. All in favor to expand our military budget?" Again, mostly in favor." Then this meeting of the Curia is adjourned."

* * *

 **Kobol, 1 hour later**

The technicians were more than helpful in showing to Dr. Amulius and Furuya around and whet they managed to learn this day that they hadn't sent in a report back to Picon yet.

"A good way of getting more ideas, don't you think?" Furuya asked her co-worker.

"Sure is. These larger reactors should give some ideas for the future introductions of this technology into the fleet. And once Justus arrived back with that ship..."

"Yep, candy land for me." She grinned wildly. They reached a corridor that led out of the main power room. There were 2 corridors in front of them. The front one led to the upper levels and the hangar on the ground level, the one to the left seemed to go nowhere. "Guard, where does this lead?"

The Sergeant stepped to her left and saw down the same corridor. "Dead end, mam. We really don't know what to make of this one."

She just walked into the corridor, inspecting the walls. "These decorations and usage of gold really makes no sense to me."

Amulius followed her, as did the guards. They only had the order to escort them, not to drag them to the ring once done.

"Who know what these aliens were on." Amulius remarked as if to answer her question.

"But still..." She continued walking, as if of hoping to find treasure here. "What have we not discovered here yet." Amulius stopped as she just said that. Everyone else did the same as wondered what drew his attention. "Amulius?"

He kneeled down and gave a piece of the wall a closer inspection. "Does this alien symbol look out of place here?" He pointed to a twisted golden snake symbol. He turned to the left and inspected all the symbols there. Then to the right, up and down. "All the other symbols keep repeating in a pattern, this one... is unique." He turned to the guards as if of asking for their input. They just shrugged.

He then touched the snake symbol. It was not entirely fixed. He pushed it and then noticed it can be turned like a handle. As he did so the walls left of him began opening up, revealing a new corridor they didn't know was there before.

Everyone stepped back, a bit shocked. The guards were already ready to take action... except the corridor was empty. But they spotted a light at the end of it. Another room.

"General, please respond." The Sergeant tried his wireless. Nothing but static. "Frak, this corridor did interfere with wireless." The two scientist were already moving to the light to take a look. "Hey, frak! Come back here! We are not cleared to go there without back-up!"

"Where's your spirit of adventure, Sergeant?" Furuya asked them as she turned the corner.

The four guards realized they'd better keep an eye on them so they followed them.

* * *

 **Scorpia shipyards, same time**

Both Cain's arrived on Helena's Pegasus. As the raptor landed and the doors opened for them to depart, she helped her father stand up.

"I'm old, not an invalid, daughter." He protested.

"Still, you were up almost 24 hours none stop, doing the PR thing for the fleet. I was surprised when you said you'd come with me to my ship as I need to clean my locker for... this damn vacation."

As they both stepped off the raptor wing, Augustus took in the sight of the busy landing pod. "For god's sake... you can't see anything good at taking a vacation?"

"I never saw her taking a vacation or even liking the idea." It was her XO, who was expecting her, but not him. He gave a grin and salute to the man he admired. "It is an honor to finally meet you, sir."

Helena rolled her eyes. It was getting on her nerves. "Yeah, yeah."

Augustus returned the favor. "I don't know if I should admire you for putting up with her stubbornness or pity you..." They both laughed.

"Believe me, sir, it's not easy, but you get used to it." Man, was her father a lot more easy going.

"Anyway, Augustus Cain, this is my XO, Colonel Belzen. Now that you done the obligatory boot licking, the transfers done?"

He handed her the file with the update. "Done as per your order."

Glancing thru, the closed the folder and took the bag the co-pilot handed her from the raptor. "Good. I'll escort my father to my ready room and then go clean out my quarters for the... time being." He held a smirk back. "You smile..."

He held his hands up, signaling defeat. "I know. A court-martial."

"At the very least."

As they began leaving the deck, Helena saw how most of the deck crew stopped what they were doing and just... admired her father. "For frak's sake!" She turned to address them. "Yes, it's him! Now, stop wasting time drilling holes into my father and get back to work! No slacking off on my ship!" As she rejoined them. "Also, Jurgen, get a guest quarters for my father ready. He'll be sleeping here for today as we both depart tomorrow."

"Will do, just..." He really got a bit worried and both Cain's noticed it.

"What?"

"You have a guest waiting in your ready room."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say? Do you know who that person is?"

"I do."

"Then tell me! Or do I need to pull rank!?"

"She... outranks you... and ordered me to keep quiet."

"She?" Helena was still puzzled. Augustus however sighed.

"So, she's back?" He began leaving his daughter and her XO standing in the corridor as he continued on. "Let's see if the old bat got that stick out of her ass in all these years."

Helena ran after him as her XO went on about his duties. "Father, you know who it is?"

"I have a good idea who it might be. She always did appear when you least expect her."

* * *

A few minutes later the doors to her ready room opened as the two Cain's entered.

"Really like the style. No chairs, no useless decorations. We are blood related, so you have to get this after me... niece." Lucinda Cain greeted Helena. She was looking over Helena's logs of the blind jump. "However... the dumb luck part... that's your father. Only he did such moronic things during the first was and got off scar free."

"Nice to see you too, Lucinda." Augustus halfheartedly greeted her. "I see you still carry a grudge." He went for the only bottle in the room and poured himself a drink. He didn't plan on drinking today... but things changed.

Lucinda didn't acknowledge him and went straight to Helena. "Well?"

"Em... hello aunt. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'm wearing my Admiral's uniform today, so address me by my proper rank, Rear-Admiral." She said in an official manner.

"Sorry sir." She straighten out and did the proper salute. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, sir?"

"At ease. The simple part is this: I'm taking over the shipyard. You, like your father are awful at administrative duties. Nagala gave me the green light. I'll make sure Baltar's plan is done in advance of the time table. Alien upgrades included."

"Wait... how?"

Augustus put the now empty glass down and joined the conversation. "She always had her ways of getting information. I'm not surprised she knows." He approached her so that they were all an arm's length away from each other. "So, sister, will you at least acknowledge my presence?"

"What's to acknowledge? Of the three of us in this room, you are now the lest useful, civilian."

Ouch, that did hurt Augustus. He would not take that lying down. "By the way, how's the family, Lucinda? Oh, right. No husband, no kids, just paperwork, a seat and table polished with your ass and elbows and cats to keep you company."

She too would not take it without retaliation. "How is the old Pegasus gang doing? Oh right, last time you visited them was 40 years ago, when your reckless plans got most of them killed. I at least saved lives with the weapons and tools I made, you just got them killed with your reckless plans."

Before they could go on, Helena stepped between them. "OK, before this turns into one of those family feuds that end up on a cheap reality show, how about you two shut up and we at least try to do what is right for the Colonies!?" They both backed away. "I know I can't get you two to get along, not after 40 years, so I won't bother, but can we at least agree that the survival of our planets takes precedence over who pissed off whom a life time ago!?" They both silently agreed to that statement. Helena eyed her aunt again. "So you took over Scorpia? Good, you can have it. I really hate paper work."

"Don't worry, niece, I'll get your ship into fighting form faster than these morons in Scorpia."

"Ah... that explains that at least." Augustus remarked as he was ready to leave for the guest quarters. "You're getting your Daidalos mobile shipyard here, aren't you?" She was a bit surprised at his knowledge. "What, you're not the only one with connections."

Helena felt like she was between a rock and a hard place right now. What do you do when an immovable object encounters an unstoppable force?

She grabbed the wall phone and called the galley. "I want a pot of coffee in my ready room, ASAP. And... some headache pills..."

* * *

 **Unknown planet, near the gate, Colonial expedition camp, 30 minutes later**

Dr. Furuya arrived via the ring to the Colonial camp and was moved via the military assault pod that was now used to move personnel up and down. military engineers were already at work cutting down the part of the forest they would need to clear to allow the ship to actually land.

On the ship Baltar was inspecting the entire ship, starting at the main reactor room. While he was not pleased that they were locked-out, he knew this would not be easy, so he actually looked more to inspecting the captured Ha'tak's and the one ship being dragged to the Cyrannus system. They were not locked with security measures.

There were some parts he was less impressed, like the 302's atmospheric engines. His remark was how Earth put a museum piece into a fighter.

Commander Sanders on the other hand had his marines inspect the weapons lockers that were filled with both Earth as well as Goa'uld weapons.

Nagala was also both impressed and shocked at what Earth was thinking. He liked the CIC layout they as the Earthers seem to call it, a bridge. But for frak's sake, they put it on the most exposed part of the ship! Also... they wasted so much space by giving EACH member of the crew their own quarters! Colonial battlestars had such luxury only for Captains or higher, everyone else was forced to use the barracks style sharing system where in times of war even the so called 'warm bed' approach was used when two people shared one sleeping place, just had different working schedules, so when one just woke up, the other arrived to get some rack time, so the bed was still warm from the first person. In Nagala's eyes, this ship had potential, ignoring the hull design. But in the interior department Earth has still ways to go.

The size of the ship actually made sense to Nagala. It was Earth's first attempt and apparently the hull was made out of a prometheon based alloy. According to Vala who recognised the elements the Colonials got from their scanners as they tried to see what the hull was made from, besides carbon, the third element was also a new one to them, trinium. So there was more than just prometheon out there, they just got two more new elements to add to their periodic table. Trinium and naquadria.

Laura on the other hand was annoyed. Apparently humans everywhere had an annoying habit in their military to build ships in a cretin way.

Nagala thanked Vala for her continued service as she was escorted off the bridge where right now Nagala, Lee, Laura and 7 military personnel of different classes were still either taking in the sight or still working. Baltar had just joined them, arriving from main engineering. He hoped to get Nagalas approval for some ideas.

In the port landing bay of the Prometheus, Vala passed the solders that just exited the assault pod, apparently escorting one of the scientist she met before. As she passed Dr. Furuya, they eyed each other as Vala narrowed her eyes. The guards escorting her since she arrived from the ring, were a bit confused. Why was she so quiet?

Back on the bridge Laura was preparing to return to Kobol to see the progress there while Nagala and Baltar were having a discussion on what they can gain from the Earth ship at this stage until they somehow bypass the lock-outs.

As Dr. Furuya arrived on the bridge, Baltar turned to her with excitement in his eyes. "Aimi, this ship's reactor will have you busy for weeks..." He went to grab her by the hand to get her see the engine room. Before he could do that, she did something no one saw coming. She slapped him across the face so hard he actually flew a meter to the side. As Nagala and the military staff reacted, she used her other hand to pull a zat from behind her back, now aiming it at them.

Nagala was furious. "Dr. Furuya what is the meaning of this!?"

He got his answer as her eyes glowed. "Silence, human!" She shot him with a zat discharge, flooring him. As three of the four officers in the back tried the same, they got the same treatment. "Now, humans..." She rushed to a petrified Laura and grabbed her by the neck with a strength Laura didn't expect. "Put your weapons on the ground, or your leader dies where she stands!"

Lee, who was about to go for his sidearm, realized they were in the shit now. "Do as she said." They all obeyed her orders and also stepped away from their weapons they put on the floor. Baltar just got back to his senses as Lee went to him and helped him up.

"Aimi?"

"It's not her anymore, Doctor." Lee whispered.

Dr. Furuya, with Laura in tow then went to the tactical station and inspected it. "The slaves from the first world came far in the millennia I was forgotten. But I recognise some of the designs from my people. And the memories of my host will serve me well." She activated the internal suppression system and began flooding the other floors with knock out gas. "A real shame you lack the Kull armour this thief used. Now this prize of yours will be useful to me." She let go of Laura and showed her to the others in the back.

"Why not just use the ring and escape? Or one of the landed Tel'tak in the Kobol hangar?!" Lee almost screamed at her.

"This ship is more advanced, as stupid as it sounds. A far better prize." She glared at Lee. "Don't try anything, human. I have killed thousands of your kind, one more here and there means nothing to me."

Nagala was finally coming around from his stun as the wireless went crazy.

 _"Sir, this is the ring security team! We just got a report from General Atkins! His people found four of his solders and Dr. Amulius dead in an previously hidden laboratory filled with live parasites... and apparently one container is broken!"_

"Turn that off, now!" The Goa'uld demanded. Lee did as ordered.

Baltar was however grieving in his own way. He just learned that one of the people he actually called a friend, was dead, the other... was now possessed.

"Why?! Why did you have to kill them!?" Lee again raised his voice.

"Remember who the god in the room is and who the lowly slave!" She responded as she continued to work with one hand on the encryption while keeping the other aimed at them. "You are the only ones on this ship still conscious, I gassed everyone else and locked any access location to this ship off. And I am both armed, stronger and smarter than a monkey like you, so I would not raise my voice at me, slave!"

Lee was getting tired of the superiority attitude, but what could he do. He was holding Nagala to help him recover. And that thing had a point. She held all the cards.

She then slammed the tactical console with her free arm, cursing something in Goa'uld. "Damn these Tollan humans, this coding is sophisticated, even for me!"

Now Laura got her act together as she overcame her shock and stood up. "So much for being a god?"

The parasite turned around to glare at her. "And yet you and your people worshiped my kind as we ruled over Kobol. Tell me... what is the definition of a god?"

"Definitely not a tape worm!"

"Then is a bipedal monkey superior? No? Now tell me this... you are dying." Now Laura was shocked again. How did this thing know!? It saw her expression and smirked. "My host knew, so I know. I also know the System lords are gone. All but Ba'al. I shall offer my services to him... as well as this ship and your home planets. A nice new secret location for us to rebuild. And all the slaves we'll ever need. As for you... I can heal you. Is your life and health not worth you kneeling before me?"

"Not for the price you demand!" Laura remained defiant. The Goa'uld once again closed the gap between them. "We don't even know your name. Too scared to share?"

"Huh, I guess the dead woman shows courage, knowing your people have no cure... I am Bellona."

Laura recognized that name. "Goddess of war. Companion of Ares."

Lee now joined Laura as he let one of the soldiers help Nagala. "Also known as Enyo. A far less important or well known Lord of Kobol."

For that she shot Lee with her zat once as well. As he fell to the ground, she aimed at Laura again. "Less known!? I guess I really don't need any of you any longer. I will not tolerate these insults! You are now dead weight!" She discharged her weapon again.

* * *

 **Orbit of unknown planet, edge of abandoned sector, same time**

The Dauntless exited hyperspace and entered a stable orbit. On the bridge, the crew went through their standard procedure as SG-1 waited to proceed.

"Scopes are clean, mam." The tactical officer reported. "But..."

"What?"

"I think we can see with the naked eye something's wrong with the planet." Jolan responded se he went to the edge of the observation window. The others joined him.

"We can safely assume it's in a form of nuclear winter." Orina remarked first, using her training and knowledge to make an educated guess.

"I have to agree with her, mam." The tactical officer responded. "And by the looks of it, it happened over a two thousand years ago..." On the display to the left of the observation window the data on the planet appeared. High levels of radiation, slowly decaying.

Mitchell just crossed his arms in annoyance. "Guess that explains why the ring ain't reacting."

"Still, we should go down there and find out what happened." Anise suggested. "Perhaps there might be clues on Kobol down there."

"If so, I suggest only you and me go." Jolan remarked. "We have immunity from the radiation."

"I can synthesize a vaccine that should immunize anyone for a few hours of exposure to these levels." Orina offered. "But I'll need at least two hours to make it in the laboratory. Until then Jolan is right."

Captain Tyrrell joined Mitchell at the observation window. "So, want to waste time here or go to the next planet?"

"To hell with it, we have time to spare. Right Jackson?"

Daniel was... indifferent. "Well, you can go, I'll just continue on with the books I brought with me until the next planet then." He turned to leave. "Call me if you find anything interesting."

* * *

 **Lucinda Cain = Judi Dench**

 **Lucinda Cain is directly used from the BSG Deadlock game, with my personal twist. Augustus younger, more serious sister. They do not get along as she was his superior officer at the beginning of the first war, but while she is a logistical and engineering genius, he is the war hero who overshadowed her. She never really got over it that her carefree, juvenile older brother was so praised while she got forgotten. And she still sees him like a juvenile, even if he did had to grow up in the first war. In her mind, what would men like her brother have accomplished if it weren't for her Jupiter project, so there is some bad blood between them.**

 **To all who say how lucky the Colonials are and I gave them too much too fast:**

 **1\. They won't be able to use any of that right off the bat with the exception of the captured Lucian hardware.**

 **2\. They won't be able to replicate ANYTHING for at least a year. Only Baltar's phase one plan is already executable.**

 **3\. There will be consequences for that: Gemenon and Sagitaron will go mental for what the Lords really are. So a fracture might be a possibility. They still have a war to fight and now have a Lucian warlord on their backs. And Earth will be wary of them. They haven't forgotten about the Aschen and other 'too good to be true' human civilizations.**

 **Responding to** **dropskiler** **: Yeah, and that size makes no sense. In many scenes where a 304 was seen next to a Ha'tak, the Ha'tak dwarfed the 304. And a Ha'tak was said to be 650 meters long. In the Stargate wiki it is said the 304 is from 200 to 225 meters long. That is small, but makes more sense for me.**

 **Just as a FYI: The Galactica can still launch vipers from both landing pods, but they can only land on the port landing pod. Then they have to be moved inside the ship to the other pod again.**

 **Next is me returning to my first story for one or two chapters.**


	12. The original and the last tribe

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter twelve: The original and the last tribe**

* * *

 **Unknown planet, near the gate, Colonial expedition camp, seconds later**

Bellona discharged her weapon and flattened Laura as well. Lee was still out, but Nagala and the other soldiers managed to shake the effects off, mostly.

She now aimed at Nagala. "Time to die, human."

Nagala was now ready to die, he didn't think anyone could save them. But nothing is ever as it seems. A beeping sound on the engineering console altered her priorities. She stormed past him, kicking him in the face to make sure he'd stay down.

Once at the console, she saw something that horrified her. Someone just removed the main control crystal for the shield emitters! She could not use the main defensive system! "Someone's still conscious!"

She turned to her captives. Grabbing one of the technicians who was still in pain from the zat shot, she pulled him by the neck to the nav station. "Get us into orbit, NOW!"

"I'm an engineer, not a pilot. I don't..." She aimed her weapon at his head now. He stopped talking and tried to do as ordered. The good thing... or bad, depending on how you look at it, he observed the Major on how he did it, so he was not completely clueless.

On the planet in the ring location, Arkhipov now knew something really bad had happened. He began dialing Kobol to get General Atkins on the horn. They were at condition one now. As he was dialing, he shouted to the Captain next to him to get the pilots into those ring fighters and to pursuit the ship as it began vanishing into the clouds.

On the bridge, once Bellona saw the stars as the ship left the atmosphere and also saw on the consoles of the nav station that they reached orbit, she threw the engineer from the chair. "Pick them up!" The hostages that could stand then picked up the ones in pain or unconscious. She motioned her weapon to the bridge entrance. "MOVE!"

As they entered the corridor, Nagala, still in some pain, responded to her. "What will you do now? Your plan is not working, is it?"

"Quiet, slave!" She saw the door at the rear. A storage room for spare parts. "In there, NOW!"

Once they were all in the claustrophobic room, she slammed the door and shot it with her zat. "That should do it for now..."

She stormed off to main engineering.

Once she arrived, she saw that someone indeed was here before, besides the unconscious technicians. Puling one of them from the chair, not caring for their wellbeing, she went to work on the main nav control console. As her host knew, the nav system was badly damaged. But not beyond her abilities to repair. How primitives managed to cobble together something like this was beyond her.

She realized that the encoding to get all the systems working as intended would take too much time, even for her, but getting the hyperdrive working on manual setting was nothing for her. Then all she would need is to get the stellar nav system working to get an idea where she is and where she must go. She already had a rough idea based on the gates symbols, but a rough idea was not good enough for interstellar travel. Then all she would need is her inherited genetic ability to navigate space and she would be home free.

 _"Admiral Nagala... please respond. Major Adama..."_ It was a wireless device on one of the bodies on the floor. Nothing unusual. She expected the chatter.

 _"Yes, hello."_ That voice...

 _"Hello, who is this?"_

 _"Oh, handsome, I knew I remembered that voice from somewhere!"_ That woman! Was she still on board and conscious?

 _"Vala is it?"_

 _"Yes, and I'd love to chat, but we have a problem."_

 _"I see. You stole the ship again!"_

 _"Not me! That woman, the scientist. She's infected with a Goa'uld!"_

Silence followed. " _Dr. Furuya?"_

 _"I don't know her name! She stayed on Kobol for those reactor thingies."_

 _"Frak. She did act weird. What's the thing up to?"_

 _"No idea, but you need to attack now, I disabled the shields, the ship's defenseless!"_

 _"And her weapons?"_

 _"She's one person, she can't use them all. Send those flyboys up here and disable it, god damn it!"_

Bellona grabbed the wireless she was until now only listening to as she was bypassing the damaged systems. "You do that, and your Admiral and President die!"

Arkhipov never heard a voice like that, but he knew things are serious now. " _If you harm them..."_

"If that was meant as a threat, you'd better get some instructions. I hold two of your leaders hostage. You will let me pass."

" _Don't do it, handsome! She'll kill us all anyway! You do not negotiate with them! She'll probably want to sell us and your colonies to Ba'al if I know her thought processes."_

 _"_ Silence!"

Arkhipov didn't respond anymore. He now knew Vala was right. No negotiations. He switched frequencies and ordered his pilots to engage them once they get into range. And he hoped his CO and everyone else will make it, somehow.

 _"Guess that means a no."_

Bellona crushed the wireless as her eyes glowed. But in the time this was happening, she made it and bypassed the hyperdrive. And... got the stellar navigation computer to work again. She had an exact idea where she was now.

Arriving back at the bridge, being cautious as ever to not bump into an ambush, she locked the entire bridge level out as good as she could and set a manual course out of orbit. The four ring fighters were entering weapons range. They were however too late and they saw the ship enter hyperspace.

Bellona actually felt some relief. She got away. Going to the wall next to the entrance, she took the primitive wall phone off and set it to a general setting to address the entire ship. "Vala, is it? Wherever you are, I will hunt you down, that I swear! You felt me, did you? I felt you too, you were a host once?" She grinned evilly. "You will once again. Once I deliver all of you to Ba'al, I will make sure you suffer trapped in your body again!"

A response was heard over the intercom. " _Darling, you talk too much."_

"Come and face me, coward!"

 _"Why? Aren't gods supposed to be omnipotent? Don't you know where I am?"_

She was provoking her, with good reason. And it worked as Bellona smashed the wall phone.

She stormed to the storage room where she trapped her hostages. Tearing the handle off, she opened the door she jammed before. All of them were now on their feet, gotten over the zat shots. Taking the nearest wall phone, she did the same as before. "Come before me, or my hostages begin dying one after the other."

 _"I know how you think, darling. Remember, I had one of you in my head for over ten years. You'll kill them anyway, so no."_

In a way, both Nagala and Lee knew that was the right choice, but in another way they knew they might die now. As Bellona was about to respond, the lift to her side opened up. Reacting faster than any human could, she switched targets and aimed at the ... empty lift. "What?"

A staff shot hit her from the other side of the corridor into her shoulder. As she fell, she got a zat shot off on her target. To no avail. Vala had put on her Kull armor. The shot was absorbed. Not taking any chances, Vala shot her again, into her knee and the other shoulder. Then she kicked the zat to the hostages. "Take it!"

Lee reacted on the spot and now stood above a crippled Bellona with her own weapon being aimed at her.

"Thanks." Lee panted hard. This was an intense situation.

"No problem handsome." She now took the mask and breathing apparatus off. "It was a good thing your people were transporting this in the same pod I was to be returned to the planet. And that this armor comes equipped with an filtration device."

As the solders now spread out to try to secure the bridge again, Nagala helped Laura out of the storage room. Genuinely relieved things ended the way they did, Laura smiled at Vala. "Thank you."

"A pleasure, darling. I know what it's like to be at their mercy... so no extra charge."

Nagala saw Bellona on the floor. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why so many shots?"

"She'll recover. Goa'uld regeneration." Right, Nagala did forget that. "Now handsome, we're in hyperspace going I don't know where and your entire staff minus us are KO." She put her mask back on. "I need two of your boys to help me get her to this ships brig."

Nagala agreed. Assigning two of his people that were available, he then helped Laura back to the bridge. Lee took the con as the remaining technicians returned to the stations they were at before this happened.

"Sir... that thing managed to bypass some of the lockouts. But were still at manual steering."

Nagala sat Laura on the captains chair then joined Lee. "Can you get us out of hyperspace or turn this tub around?"

"I can get us out..."

"Then do it."

The observation window changed from the blue tunnel to the regular black screen with stars. But something caught Lee's attention. "Sir."

"What is it?" Nagala got worried again it would be more bad news.

"Sir, we were in hyperspace just under 20 minutes. And..."

"Yes?"

"If this things stellar computer is correct, we traveled over 1300 light years."

Nagala was silent, as were the rest of the people there. "Frak, Vala did say this ship's hyperdrive was designed by the Asgard..."

"And they were more advanced than the Goa'uld." Baltar concluded. He did the calculations in his head. "That would mean this ship was doing at least 1,1 light years... per second!"

All the military staff plus Baltar were floored mentally. "All nice, gentlemen, but can we get back?" Laura asked the only question she wanted answered.

Lee went to work. "Sir, it would help if we managed to wake up the other personnel."

"Agreed." Snapping his fingers, he signaled the remaining technicians to get to the lower levels and see what they can do.

About an hour later the staff was on their feet again. Vala restored the shields and they were in a way back to square on. If you ignore the fact they were on a ship that was now nowhere near a star system but with some manual control restored.

Vala however kept her Kull armor on, just in case, but she did put the mask off now.

With the technicians help, Lee was getting closer to turn the Prometheus around and return to where they started from.

On the back near this ships planning table, Nagala, Laura and Vala were having a discussion. "All the Colonies now owe you, miss." Nagala said humbly. Vala just sheepishly grinned. "Can't imagine if the last Goa'uld out there would find us."

"A horrifying thought indeed." Laura concurred. "Whatever payment you want, it's yours."

"Throw one more naquada brick into it and were even. But I would like to take a look into this science lab they found. If there are live Goa'uld there, I can read the language and have some idea what you're dealing with."

"Agreed." Then Nagala remembered something. They all heard Belloas and Valas exchange over intercom. "You can sense them?"

"As a former host, I can. Just not as strongly as when I had one in me."

Laura and Nagala eyed each other. They had the same question. "Why didn't you say something?" Laura asked, this time restraining herself from lashing out.

"As I said, It's not as strong as before, so I wasn't completely sure. And besides, would you believe me had I shouted 'Goa'uld' like a crazy person in the hangar while pointing at one of your best scientist? And I have to point out, I needed time to put the damn armor on. It's not really friendly in that part. The breather yes, the rest not so much. I wouldn't face her otherwise."

Yeah, Nagala would not believe her. Just brushed it aside as an antic of hers. "Your right. And you would have tipped her off that you were on to her. We didn't lose anyone and can hopefully return home."

"We did loose people, Admiral. On Kobol." Laura reminded him.

"Yes and I'll have a long talk with General Atkins on how to increase security there. Seems that place ain't as dead as we thought."

"You should have him court-martialed." Laura responded. "Not a slap on the wrist."

"If it was his men, perhaps, but I doubt it. The four guards I saw escorting them were from Picon security. They weren't rotated back home yet. It's a logistical nightmare for the General. And the Spartans are better disciplined than this." He turned to look out the window. "We'll need new protocols. No one thought to question her both on Kobol or here once she arrived!"

"Her new voice would have given her away." Vala explained what it did that.

"So... now the only question besides how to get home is... how do we help Dr. Furuya?" Laura wondered.

"The Tok'ra." Vala answered on the spot. "The only way. That's how I got saved."

"Couldn't we just operate it out?" Nagala pressed on. The more info he got, the better.

"Not really. Yes, you could remove it, but it would kill the host as a consequence. For now all you can do is keep it locked-up and well treated. Remember, the host can see and feel everything, just not do anything about it. You torture it to get info, you'll be torturing her as well. It essentially has a hostage you can't remove from her power without killing both of them."

* * *

 **Orbit of unknown planet, edge of abandoned sector, 2 hours later**

Daniel was in his quarters, reading a book on Olympus. As he was about to turn a page, the intercom activated. "Dr. Jackson, please report to laboratory one."

Closing the book, he stood up and put his shoes on. "Mitchell, what now?"

In the lab, both Anise and Orina were inspecting bone remains they apparently found on the planet. The two scientist of the dauntless were helping them.

Orina was working at the analysis station as it did a DNA test.

Jolan and Mitchell were already there as Daniel arrived. "So, what's up? You found something?"

"You could say that." Mitchell pointed at the last item on the table. "A friking terminator."

"Correction, a primitive robot." Anise responded to that remark.

"OK?" Daniel wondered what this was about. "Why does this concern me?"

Jolan handed him a book that was already falling apart. "This one was the best preserved. I can't read it."

Anise continued. "I was able to decipher some parts. It uses some old Earth dialects. Greek if I am correct. Your field, Dr. Jackson. But what I did understand is that these people called themselves... the 13th tribe of Kobol. And they called the planet Earth."

Now that got his attention. "So what happened to them?"

"I think our terminator friend here is a pretty good clue." Mitchell remarked. "Orina can explain."

Orina huffed. She hated repeating herself. "While primitive, the silicone structure of the main CPU suggests it was designed to allow meta cognitive processes, a precursor to sentient AI programming."

Mitchell shrugged. "So... terminator?"

Orina was getting annoyed. "In a simple way... yes. And..." The DNA test was done. "Now this is strange indeed."

"What?" Everyone else asked as they came to her station.

"This DNA is partially artificial." She eyed the bones, then returned to the display. "This person was not human. In fact... some DNA sequences have remarkable similarities to the first Jaffa as the Gao'uld were still experimenting with them. But others... are a complete mystery to me."

"So... the mystery thickens." Mitchell said with an exhausted voice. He hated mysteries.

"Perhaps not..." Anise looked at the DNA test results herself. "This has to be Athena's doing. Her hok'tar project."

Daniel really hated this part. "OK? So these people were augmented and what? Nuked themselves after creating that?" He nods to the robot head.

"It is the most logical conclusion with the data we have." Orina said in a de facto voice.

Some time passed as they began formulating a plan.

Mitchell took control of his team. "Orina get that vaccine ready. We'll send more than just the two of you down this time. And Jackson, you got some homework to do." He put his finger on the partially decomposed book.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, near the gate, Colonial expedition camp, same time**

General Atkins had arrived with a large escort to help Arkhipov however he could.

"What's the status?"

"Zip, sir and you can quote me. I have those appropriated fighter up to try and find... anything, but they are gone into that... hyperspace. God's know where they are now."

Atkins got the first report so he knew how dire the situation was. " Admiral Galatos already took over and put the defensive fleet on high alert. If what that Vala woman said over wireless to you..."

"We're fraked. But... If she was up there and not captured, who knows, she did disable the ships defences..."

"Or so she claimed. No, wherever they are now, they're on their own..."

* * *

 **The Prometheus, deep space, same time**

The irony was not missed on any Colonial that was stranded on the Earth ship as they now... literally plundered the fridge on the ship. In the mess hall the Colonial military personnel quickly figured out how what worked how and where to find the food supplies. They didn't know how long it would take for the tech experts to figure out how that thing managed to set course into FTL with only manual steering. But they were confident they would.

So for now they made themselves at home. Nagala took the Captain's quarters, Laura got the XO's. Lee took the CAG's while Baltar took the only guest quarters. Bellona was kept under strict watch in the brig. Nagala would not tolerate any more slipups. He was not even ready to ask for her cooperation. Vala even discouraged that notion as it would betray them, first chance it got.

"Hmm, not bad, actually." Lee remarked as he sampled some noodles. "Bet some people back home would pay good cubits to get real Earth food right now."

Nagala joined him and the President. "I bet. I already had all officers that are part of this program, keep an eye on their people, so no one takes something like a poster, book or alcoholic brewages only to sell home." He then inspected the can he took from the drink dispenser. "Wonder what this is?"

"You didn't have it translated?" Laura smirked as the CO of the entire colonial military way inspecting a drink.

"Translating a drink is not really a priority." He saw Vala, now out of her uniform, looking where to sit with her tray. "Over here, Miss."

"Ah, my favorite group." As she sat down next to Lee, she looked him over. "Have to say, you people have some real hunks in your military."

"Emmm... thanks?" Lee was really confused. This person would give Kara a run for her money in the random and crazy department.

Vala saw what Nagala was doing. "Oh, I like that one. All sweet and sugary. I think it's called Pepsi."

Nagala, hearing that, put the still intact can off his tray. "Great. A Leonis drink if I ever heard of one..."

"Then don't go to the dispenser, nothing but sugar there... I tried all of them that time I was stuck here for a while."

"You mean when you stole the ship?" Laura inquired as she too was tasting the Earth cuisine.

"Borrowed, darling. Borrowed."

Some small talk later, Laura felt exhausted and put her glasses off. She really needed her extract again.

"Darling, you don't look that good."

"I'm..." Frak, everyone knew about it anyway, so why bother hiding it. "I have terminal cancer. I'm dying. Even Bellona mocked me for it, if I was willing to kneel for my health."

"Oh... then that's no issue. This ship has a med bay. And If I remember, at least two Goa'uld hand healers as well as a stock of tretonin." The other three stopped eating. "What?"

"Miss... Vala. What is tretonin?" Nagala asked as Laura was still looking for her voice. And Vala explained all she knew. That is was a biological and chemical compound extracted from Goa'uld.

"Would it work on me?" Laura finally responded.

"No idea, darling. I'm no doctor, but it would not hurt you, I can tell you that. At least in small doses. I think the hand healer would be better."

"How, we would need a Goa'uld possesses human to operate it and I'm not asking Bellona to help as I know she won't." Nagala summed up the issue.

"Yes... but a former host can use it as well. And... ta-dah, I am a former host. I can use it." Again all she got were stares. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell that earlier?" Lee joined this conversation.

"I didn't know it was important!"

"OK, but why can a former host use it?" Laura asked.

"Something about a Gao'uld or Tok'ra leaving their proteins in the hosts blood even after extraction." She saw hope in Laura's eyes. "Look, after this, we can go there and I'll use that device. I can't promise anything, but we can try."

Nagala remembered the casualties they had. "Could it work on the people Bellona killed?"

"Sorry, doesn't work that way. Only a sarcophagus can do that and even within a time limit and the head has to be intact. So... was there one on Kobol?"

"Not as far as we know." Nagala said in defeat. "What's the time window?"

"A day. Two at most. And even then you risk brain damage. It does restore the brain, but the memories are lost. You can't fix that."

Lee did a calculation of his own. "Frak, the Atlas returns in just under four days back to the Colonies... way too late."

So any hope they had for the lost doctor and the guards just disappeared. "I guess we should take our victory, as small as it is." Lee tried to cheer them up, taking Laura's hand in encouragement.

* * *

During all of this Baltar was still in main engineering, working his ass off. He would have take the place of his two friends now. And to do a good job, as good as they would have.

He for now ignored the hardware, but focused on the programming. He did write the CNP, the program that should have been the highlight of his carrier but turned out to be nearly a disaster. That said, he was second to none in navigation programs in the Colonies. Yes, Cylons and aliens are a different matter... wait. Cylon. He was stuck in inspecting, testing and attempting to understand Cylon FTL and nav systems. Perhaps that knowledge could be useful right now?

Oh the irony. When the Navy told him to take his own CNP apart to see where the weakness was put by the model Six, he saw Cylon programming at its finest. And he learned a few things. Not enough to let him break the blocks... but perhaps to get the needed data to get the hyperdrive to get them back to that planet.

He was on it ever since they were stranded. And now, hours later, he had a chance.

Marching to the mess hall, he saw Nagala and ignored everyone else.

"Admiral."

"Doctor. Taking a break?" Laura and Vala were already gone to the med bay and Gaius was actually relieved that 'she' wasn't here.

"Not yet, Admiral. I may have the coordinates to get us to Kobol."

Lee stopped himself from drinking as he would have spit it out as a reaction to this. "What?"

"I now know how that thing did it."

Nagala motioned him to the empty seat. "And?"

Baltar did sit down and began explaining. "That thing supposedly has a genetic memory and navigating through stars is like a second nature to it. Then it hit me, it's just like the Cylon raider. All it needed was a star map and sufficiently good information on where it is and where it's going. After that it didn't need the computer to crunch out the numbers, it's genetic brain did that, not unlike the raider FLT that is directly hooked up to the nav system and main dradis."

"While fascinating, doctor, get to the point."

"Ehm... I wrote a modified version of my own CNP into a computer station on this ship. Don't worry, it's completely isolated, we still can't access the mainframe, but these computers have powerful processing capabilities so it was capable to do what I wanted it to do. I then manually input the data that thing just looked at and let my new CNP do its work. Without access to the mainframe, only that one computer where I wrote the new CNP into was doing the calculating..."

"What computer exactly doctor?" Nagala demanded. "Hopefully nothing critical."

"No sir, those I couldn't write my own software into anyway, it was a secondary analysis computer. That said... it still did need almost two hours to do the calculation."

Nagala was now relieved and happy. They had a way home. And... only thanks to the two of the three civvies on the ship is this mission still salvable. "Good work. Major, after you finish, escort the Doctor to the bridge and use his numbers to get us back to that planet..."

"Emm, Admiral, I said I have the coordinates to Kobol, not from where we started from. It makes more sense to me to get this ship there ASAP, right?"

That made Nagala less pleased. "Doctor, we did talk about you taking liberties is a bad idea?"

"Perhaps, but you did want to bring it there eventually? It would be useful in the defense of Kobol and think about it, that alien base has those ring transporters as well, we could link them up and not have to land this ship for smooth movement to and from the ship."

Nagala... halted his building rage. Damn, he had a point. "Do we have everything on this ship that can't fit thru the ring?"

"I believe we do sir." Lee reacted before Baltar.

"Doctor, do we even know where we are?"

"That is also a yes, thanks to that... thing. Around 12.000 light years from Kobol."

"That's a bit over three hours to get us there. Atkins' goanna flip once they spot us in orbit." Lee remarked.

"He'll have me to worry about, not the time to flip anything." Nagala stood up and Lee did the same. "Major, get to it then."

"Sir..." Lee had one last thing to address. "I hate to ask the stupid but obvious question, this ship could get us to Earth in a few hours, since we do know where it is, why..."

"In a stolen ship? In their stolen ship?" Nagala pointed the only flaw of the Majors plan. "There's a good chance we'd be seen as Vala's customers who pushed the wrong buttons. In a way that's not too far from the truth anyway. No, Kobol now, Earth later. Besides, we need to inform our people who are panicking right now, that we're OK."

Lee saw that this was the end of that conversation so he didn't argue it any further.

A few minutes later, after aligning the ship, it accelerated into hyperspace. Baltar had sweated for a moment it would not have worked, but in the end he went to praise himself with some alcoholic brewages from Earth.

* * *

In the medical bay, Laura was feeling the effects of the healing ray on her chest. She was lying on the examination bed as Vala was using the hand healer on her. Two other Colonials, one of them a field medic, observed the procedure.

Finally after a few minutes, Vala stopped. "That's it for the first dose, dear. Now I'm no doctor. You'll have to get a diagnosis from one to see how good it worked."

Laura not sat up and inhaled the air. "It feels so much better. I can really say... it's like a rock was pulled off my chest."

The medic now did the visual examination and borrowed some of the equipment from Earth that was in the bay. "Your breathing has improved since I listened to it before this... miracle."

"Darling, no miracle, just technology."

Laura not stood up and buttoned up as well. "I don't..." She halted her tears. Vala saw how difficult this was for her. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Hey, were not done yet, I think. But, if you want to thank me, you can give me the... how do you people say it? The 'nickel' tour of the Colonies? You know, let me see stuff."

Laura actually stopped restraining her tears and chuckled. "I think... sniff... I can arrange that. But..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She imitated a key closing a lock in front of her lips. "Tell no one of what's out there." As the two women were ready to leave, Vala did make one last remark. "Are there any good gambling places in the Colonies?"

As they went to the lift to return to the mess hall, Laura got a disturbing look at that question. "Why?"

"Oh, I like card games. I'm really good at it. One of the few useful things I got from Quetesh was reading people and statistical probabilities... Well, and the 'always have a backup plan'... damn!" Vala's expression went from cheerful to worried.

"What is it?"

"I should have thought of this sooner! It went too easy!" The elevator arrived and Vala ushered the Colonial President to pick up the pace. "That thing, Bellona. We need to check anything she might have come into contact with! I bet she has something planned if she would have been captured!"

* * *

 **Tartarus prison facility, 2 hours later**

The last raptor had just landed in the hangar as the doors to the space outside closed and the hangar pressurized. The co-pilot then opened the automatic rear hatch and flipped the switch to free the prisoners from their raptor restraints.

The pilot then activated the wireless. "OK, scum, out you go."

Most did as asked, but the guy with the crazy look jumped off the raptor, then began circling it like a predator, looking for a weakness. The pilot reacted to this via wireless. "Look pal, go with the group to the elevator. We're venting in one minute. You stay, you die."

The man didn't react. As the elevator returned, now empty as the others already did as ordered, the co-pilot began the departure procedure. "Fraker wants' to die, I say let him."

The raptor rear hatch closed again and the lights around the hangar door began blinking. As the sound of the door beginning to open again were heard, the man finally reacted and walked to the elevator. As the elevator began lowering itself to the prisoner level, the air in the hangar began being pulled out in preparations to the hangar door opening. Before he disappeared into the floor, he gave the pilots one last glare.

In the command room in the separated control tower, Sanders, who was here to make sure everything went smooth, saw the exchange. "Keep an eye on him. If there will be any trouble, he'll be the ring leader. I know crazy when I see it."

"Will do, Commander." The warden responded. in the back the technicians were still at work refurbishing the place. They managed to get the hangar and prisoner complex done in record time, so they had to neglect the guard section until now.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, same time**

"And those are the generators we mentioned." Galen proudly announced as he was showing Caprica and Sharon around the now sealed off landing pod. His... reunion with an Eight was not smooth at first. Too many memories of him and Boomer went up in his mind. Even Helo had issues.

But the old man said to give them the nickel tour of what they had, but no details or touching.

Saul was still protesting, but Bill and Nagala said it would be done and that was the end of that when they were debating about this leap of faith hours earlier.

Caprica was... well, basically taking mental notes of everything she saw and was shown. The technological part. It of course vexed her that she got zero details but she did understand the colonial paranoia. That and they were only beginning to understand this stuff themselves. But one thing that really got her attention when they revealed what the alloy was that made all of this possible. Not an alloy, but a single element. Prometheon. Tylium's big brother. The former 'useless' big brother.

Sharon was more fixated on the historical info they got. The 'state of the galaxy and past'.

As Caprica was now drilling Galen and Felix with questions and looking for any answers they were allowed to give her, Sharon was exchanging notes on Clyon origin, or more exactly the flesh and blood humanoid models. And she had to agree, the 13th tribe and this Athena doing her experimentation, it fit like three puzzle pieces. Not a coincidence.

As Galen was showing Six the power cables and how they fixed the transmitting power problem... while still having the overheating problem, Sharon was at an end with her questioning Adama. "I can guess if I ask you what you haven't told us yet, you'll have to pass on that question?"

"You do know me well."

She then did a 360 view of the sealed off hangar. "This really looks different. But putting everything aside... how do you know these upgrades will be sufficient to make your plan work?"

"We don't. I guess I'll have to take one more leap of faith."

 _"Admiral Adama, please report to the CIC. A priority transmission from Picon HQ."_

He and Sharon locked eyes. "What now?" Was their response. Bill saw how Felix, Galen and the others waited if this changed the plan and they should stop their show and tell. Signaling to them to continue, he motioned Sharon to accompany him. "Let's see what's going on."

As they arrived in the CIC, Saul and Dee were already at the alien console. It was Admiral Galatos, not Nagala. Something was really off.

Bill sat down on the main seat. "Sir. Reporting as requested. This is our guest, a model Eight, Shar..."

 _"Can wait, Bill. Things just went sideways on 'that planet'"_

He knew which planet that was referred to. The Earth ship was off the table of topics to discuss with the Cylon guests. He could only guess that was about to change. "What happened?"

 _"Kobol wasn't as dead and Goa'uld free as we thought."_

* * *

 **Prometheus, en route in hyperspace, one hour later**

Lee was back at the con. "Were a few minutes out, sir."

"Finally." Nagala felt relieved. This mess was now over. Lee restrained a laugh."Something funny, Major?"

"Well, we just did 12.000 light years and were moaning how long it took."

Now Nagala also chuckled. "Don't remind me."

Baltar burst onto the bridge. "I hate that woman. Making us work for nothing all due to her paranoia!" He slumped over the engineering station.

"So nothing?"

"Nothing, Admiral. We checked everything she had a chance to get to and manipulate it. Hell, I did a check on all computer console. Most are still locked out as that thing didn't have the time to begin breaking the passwords. Only the small importance stations are accessible, everything else has to be done manually, defenses, weapons, navigation..."

"Right. Good job, Doctor. I do agree with that woman, like it or not. We can't be too careful with this new enemy."

"Sir... were here." Lee got the attention from everyone on the bridge. The blue tunnel disappeared and they saw space again.

Nagala went to the observation window. "Major, where's Kobol?"

"Emm.. one second... Ah, around one AU from here, Dr. Baltar overshot us a bit." The outside view began changing as the star formations indicated the ship was turning. As the maneuver was over, they saw the local star and a small dot not far from it. "That's Kobol. I'm activating sub-lights." A minute later the acceleration was over. "There. I don't want to go faster with only manual steering. we have around 30 minutes to kill, sir."

* * *

On Kobol, the Goa'uld base did detect the hyperspace window and alerted the tenants. General Atkins was recalled from helping in the search of the Prometheus and began organizing the defenses, as good as he could. The four fighters were recalled and the bases shields were raised.

As the Prometheus was beginning to enter the range where real-time wireless communication would be a possibility, Nagala was in the hangar where their stuff, including the assault pod, were located.

He addressed the Captain of the few marines they had on the ship. "Once we get into orbit, you get that thing off this ship ASAP and be careful. Hostage or not, we can't risk our safeties for one Colonial life." In fact he and Baltar were arguing about this and he told Baltar this was none negotiable. He understood his desire to save a friend, but casualties of war happen all the time. He also wanted this to happen the moment orbit was achieved. He didn't know how long Baltar would need, even with Vala's help, to sync the transporters here and the base.

Lee had just joined them with Laura in tow. "Sir, were decelerating now."

"Good, Major. Once were there, you'll lead the first flight down to get that thing off this ship. Ugh..." Nagala put his hand on his forehead.

"Something wrong sir?" One of the marines asked.

"Nothing, just a headache building up in the last few minutes."

That alerted Lee. "Several soldiers complained about the same thing." He looked around and saw that many people had the same issue. He grabbed his wireless. "Dr. Baltar, where are you?"

 _"Main engineering, why?"_

Now Lee began feeling the effects. As a pilot he knew the symptoms. "Check the environmental systems. I think Bellona did something to them!"

Several seconds passed, but Baltar did respond. _"Frak. She deactivated the CO2 alert and set the system to shut down when she left the engineering. This ship has been without any air filtration system since we were hijacked! And that bitch made sure we wouldn't notice till now!"_

Lee knew it. He recognized the symptoms for brain hypoxia. "Everyone! Into the fighters and the assault pod! The life support was sabotaged, we're running out of oxygen!" Lee pointed to the marine Captain. "Tell everyone over wireless to come into either hangar! NOW!"

Everyone went to work, as limited as they now where with lack of sufficient oxygen. "Admiral! Into the pod now!"

"I... we need to..." He was blabbing and was not aware anymore what was going on. Lee KO-ed him and slumped him over his shoulder. "Madam president, into that fighter!"

She did not argue back as Lee with the help of a marine moved Nagala into the assault pod. It had its own life support for a few hours, so that would save some life's. But Lee knew many would not make it.

As Lee saw that the pod was filed up, he closed it from the outside. "Now turn the life support on!" He shouted to the Colonials inside as he turned to the four fighters in the hangar. The one with the President in the co-pilot's seat still had the pilot's seat free, the other three were already occupied and had their cockpits closed and the people inside were getting some fresh air into their lungs.

As he approached the fighter, he saw Vala stumble into the hangar. "Handsome... this is some weird trip. I was never this drunk before..."

Frak. Lee was trained to endure this for longer than none- pilots, but even he was getting to his limit. He went to her and put her hand over his neck. Come on!" He pushed her onto the wing and followed her. "Madam President, please hold her hands, I need to go first."

Laura nodded weakly. She was at her limit as well. As Lee took the pilot seat, he grabbed Vala by the hands Laura was holding and pulled her in, letting her sit on his lap. Then he closed the cockpit and activated the fighter's life support.

They all took a deep breath. "Gods..." Laura gasped. "That was... close..."

"You have no idea."

"Mhm... I don't want to wake up yet, daddy." Vala moaned.

"For frak's sake..." Lee grumbled as she basically made herself commutable in his lap. "Miss..."

"Five more minutes."

"VALA!" Laura shouted, scarring even Lee.

"I'm awake! What did I miss?" Lee told her the short version. "Told you it was not done yet."

"How did Baltar and the tech guys miss that?! Lee wondered.

"Who knows. This ship being in lock-down mode, me shooting the nav system, you guys playing with it and that thing's superior coding abilities, anything's possible." Then she grinned at Lee, his face only inches away. "Major, that a flight stick in your pants or you just glad to see me?"

"Vala, for frak's sake, can you be serious?" Laura began liking this woman, but her flirtatious nature was annoying... many. Well, all but Baltar. It annoyed him that Vala ignored him and was rude to him.

"What do you want me to do? We're stuck in here. We're... "The fighters consoles began reacting. "What's that?"

Lee pushed his head passed Vala's body to see what was going on. "Frak. It's indicating that the entire atmosphere is gone. That bitch vented the ship!"

Frak indeed. Everyone else on the ship was now really dead. "Would that not kill her as well?" Laura wondered.

"Bet she already got out." Vala answered. "As a Goa'uld she can keep her host active even in low oxygen environments. Your guards fell down and she did... something. Grabbed the keys, switched hosts? Who knows?"

"It also means that she's probably in main engineering controlling this mess and making sure that room is not vented."

 _"... Repeat..."_ Static. " _This is General Atkins of the 12 tribes of Kobol. State your name and intentions... Repeat..."_

"Frak." Lee pulled his wireless out of his breast pocket. "We're in range. This is Major Adama, we hear you, General."

 _"... Adama? What? How..."_

"Long story, here's the quick version." Lee gave him the notes and their current status. "If you can, get either the fighters up here to disable this ship or another assault pod with solders. But you'll need space suits!"

 _"The last part is easier said than done, Major! Where's Nagala?"_

"In the assault pod, I'm the highest ranking officer you can talk to right now." That pod was shielded and hand held wireless communication devices would not work from inside. "Then take the engines out, the only way!"

"Unless that bitch activated the shields." Vala reminded him.

During all of this in the main engineering, Bellona had just restored the shields and was working on getting the nav system back to operational status. She saw the fighter approaching her. "So predictable." As she restored the life support to her entire level, with the exception of the hangars to keep the monkeys trapped, she was about to return to the bridge as the door behind her opened. "Sorry, Aimi. I hope you'll forgive me one day." It was Baltar... in an Earth space suit. He shot her with the zat gun he took from the armory. As Bellona fell, again, he quickly went to the life support console. "Clever thing." He undid her lockout of the fighter pods. "This is Baltar! Life support restored. Major, I overheard your conversation. I restored life support everywhere, but I need help in main engineering.

" _Dr. Baltar? How..."_

"I'm in an Earth space suit. I used it to keep myself alive. Now come quickly!"

20 minutes passed as the Goa'uld was now trapped in the same assault pod that kept the Colonials alive not so long ago. Baltar, with Vala's instructions, connected the Goa'uld base and Prometheus so they could now ring to the ship. Atkins had already send a second assault pod filled with Colonial shock troops to really secure this ship.

As the rings lowered themselves, Atkins stepped from the platform and saluted Nagala. "Sir, glad to have you back. Mam." He also acknowledged Laura. He also saw Nagalas bruised eye. "What happened, sir?"

"Not important." He eyed Lee. "Let's just say it saved my life. Get that assault pod with the prisoner down, NOW! I'm taking no further risks with that thing. We underestimated their kind for the last time." Once again turning to Lee, he saluted him. "Colonel Adama, after you clean up here, return to the surface and help Miss Val Doran in that laboratory. Take every precaution necessary." Lee was not really in a mood to react to his... sudden promotion.

Nagala turned to Vala. "I can't thank you enough. More lives would have been saved had we listened to your warnings." Her grin grew wider. "I hope I can count on your help on this matter on Kobol as well?"

"As I already said before, it will be a pleasure."

Last but not least, Nagala turned to Baltar. "Doctor. The leash... is officially off."

Baltar would have cheered by now, if the status of his friends weren't what it was. "I... thank you, Admiral. I think. But I'm not really in a cheery mood."

"Understandable..." Nagala remarked as two medics carried a corpse on a gurney to the ring transporter. They just lost almost 100 people when that thing vented the ship. "I would like to know, Doctor, how you found this suit so fast?"

"First thing I did when I arrived was to inspect the cargo manifest. One of the few databases not encrypted. I saw they had two of them. And since they are Earth tech, we were in no hurry to inspect them. I have to say they are rather primitive indeed. Once I heard the Major... ehm, Colonel shout in the wireless what the situation was, I knew I would never get to the hangar in time. But that storage room with the space suits was not far from where I was... so I went there and hoped I'd get it on in time."

Good plan, Nagala thought. "Right. Doctor, I doubt you're in a hurry to start here again, so I'll let you go back to Picon for a day or two for some R&R, but... were still at war, so I can't..."

"I know, sir. I know."

Laura stepped into the conversation. "I can only agree with the Admiral. You three are the reason we are here now and not either enslaved or dead. Doctor, Colonel... and Miss Mal Doran. I think I'll have a private talk with all of you at some point in the presidential office. But for now I have to return to Caprica. I do have 50 billion people to lead."

As they began departing through the ring transporters, Nagala gave one last comment to Atkins. "Make sure the technicians check everything! I don't want any more surprises. Also tell Commander Arkhipov to pack up and return to Kobol with everyone. That planet is for now of no further interest to us. And he still has the arrow of Apollo mission with Colonel Adama to do after the laboratory inspection."

"Will do, sir."

"One last thing." He really got serious. "I want a full report on this cluster frack on my desk by morning. Who's negligence enabled that parasite to do all of this!"

Atkins was not worried. They were not his men, but he'll still take some heat for this. "Will do, sir."

* * *

 **Planet Libran, City of Themis, same time**

A lawyer, like so many others in this city, had arrived in his home in the capital of lawyers and legal disputes among the Colonials.

Setting his books on legal matters on the reading table in his study and putting his files into a file cabinet he then promptly locked up, he went to his kitchen to get a bite to eat after a long day of saving clients he really didn't want to save. If he was a moral man. He got this fancy post on Libran only after taking a case from a shadowy organization. So he said goodbye to Caprica and settled down here. As he now sat down with his improvised meal he also put his sunglasses to the side and pulled a pen out of his pocket. His two pets, a dog and a cat, greeted him and waited to get some attention. The dog even tried to take the pen off the table. "Oh no, Jake. That's not for you. Bad dog." Said dog's demeanor changed rapidly, as he turned around to begin growling at something. The owner knew something was off. "Whoever you are, you came to the wrong place to make a robbery. I have precious little for you to steal."

The shadowy figure entered the light. "Romo Lampkin." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I think I came to the perfect place."

"Well, if you need a lawyer, you should have made an appointment. I usually do not work off hours..."

The man stepped forward again, showing his silencer equipped sidearm. "Tell the dog to be quiet and to back off. I really hate to kill animals."

Lampkin called his dog to his side. "Sit, boy. Now... what's this about?"

The man now sat down across him. "Name is Ajax."

"Ajax, like..."

"Cut the Leonis brand BS. Everyone thinks they're a comedian when they hear it for the first time. I just had a pleasant talk with one of your clients not long ago."

"Hope he or she are still breathing."

"Oh, he is. He is not my target. The paymasters who hired you to get him out of life imprisonment, are."

Lampkin now put his sandwich aside. "Ah, Tom Zarek. Wondered when this little case would come back to bite me in the ass."

Ajax smirked. "You are clever indeed. I think you have a safety deposit box somewhere. You know, the 'only to be opened in case of my death' style. Let me be honest. I don't care about you nor Zarek. I'm after the Chroniclers."

"You and half the military and law enforcement agencies."

"Yes, but I'm fighting a guerilla style war. I am one they'll never see coming. You do agree that they are unpredictable and dangerous."

"What I agree with or not is not the issue. The law is."

"Heh, said the kleptomaniac." He pointed at the pen. "The judge's pen you had a hearing for one of your clients in front of today."

"A really bad habit. Not that I stole anything of monetary value." He remained cool. "Look, client-attorney privilege extends to whomever hired me to do the job. I can't help you. "He stood up and began cleaning up his now empty plate. As he did so, a small item fell out of his pocket. "Uh, how clumsy of me, would you pick that up?"

Ajax was no one's fool. That was intentional. This man was no threat to him so this was a ruse to give him what he came for without officially doing it. He picked the small item up. A key. A safety deposit key. "I'll be taking my leave now. Remember, I was never here."

"Hm? Who was never here?" As Lampin continued to play dumb, this was also an acknowledgement that he understood what Ajax meant.

As Lampin finished, he turned around to find his dining room once again empty, say for his cat and dog. "Most interesting visit I had in months."

* * *

 **Orbit of unknown planet, edge of abandoned sector, 10 minutes later**

They now had dig teams on the planet. They found the gate and restored it to working status. But in the end, Landry would not give them more people. The IOA would not approve some futile digging on a dead, irradiated planet.

Using her Tollan knowledge, Orina modified the dauntless sensors to scan for any power sources or just signatures of power sources that were now dead. She did find one in an old bunker complex.

As the flash of light disappeared, SG-1 with a marine detachment spread out and began exploring this installation.

"Looks like someone used this abandoned bunker as a last line of surviving." Mitchell commented as they saw the sleeping places and other smaller arrangements. "What do you think? They saw the bombs coming?"

Jolan remained professional. "I do not know, nor do I indulge in pointless guessing." He kneeled down to a sleeping place. "But I do know there were five of them. Three males, two females."

"Oh, come on! No way you could tell that after 2000 years!"

Jolan ignored his outburst. He meant what he said.

 _"Colonel Mitchell, Anise here."_

"Go ahead."

" _We found the source of those strange tachyon residues. Come to our location, fast."_

As the two with their marines found the two scientist and their marine escort, they saw what they found. "Great another laboratory." Mitchell remarked.

"And one with a mystery in it." Anise said as she pointed to a device that Orina was inspecting.

"This seems to be a primitive form of memory transfer. Organic memory transfer. This is merely a prototype, but if they were that far, they might have build an actual one."

"OK? And?" Mitchell wondered where this was going.

"And... I don't know. But it points to the work Athena did as Anise pointed out at the briefing before this mission. These... enhanced humans knew about this technology."

Anise was getting frustrated. Every time they made a finding, more questions arose than answers were gained. "It does not explain however what happened on this planet."

"Emmm, terminators?" Mitchell again repeated his theory. Everyone in the room got annoyed by his antics.

* * *

 **Kobol, former Goa'uld base, same time**

Vala with her colonial escort, Lee included, Stepped into the laboratory where this mess began.

"We left it untouched, as per the Generals orders. "The Sergeant guarding the entrance reported. "Not even a translation team. For obvious reasons..." He nodded to the snakes swimming around in the liquid filled chambers.

"Good idea darling. You people are not experienced enough."

"Then the floor is yours." Lee encouraged her to get on with it.

"Right..." Vala stepped to the first chamber. "OK, this is... Dionysius... that is Eris and that is Nike.

All the names the Colonials in the room were familiar with. "Are they Goa'uld or Tok'ra?"

"Definitely Goa'uld. When they were imprisoned, the Tok'ra didn't exist yet. Ah, let's take a peek." Vala saw a Goa'uld data pad with the corresponding page turner stone. "Let's see... Ah, some of Athena's notes. Hmm... My Goa'uld is a bit rusty... but these include her time table, test subjects... names..." The Colonials were observing intensely what she was doing. "OK... that explains some things..."

"What?" Lee asked what she had found.

"See those liquid filled chambers o the other side. The unmarked ones?"

"Yes? Does it say who they are and why they're unmarked?"

"It does. They are not Goa'uld... and they are Goa'uld in a way."

"OK, how can they be and not be Goa'uld?"

"Remember Egeria I told the Admiral about?"

"Emm, yes. The Tok'ra mother and she's dead, right?"

"Yes. And now meet her predecessors, so to speak. The ones who inspired her to create the Tok'ra. Everyone thought they were dead, but no, the psycho bitch Athena was experimenting on them. Just like on her siblings she captured after they figured her double game out. Ah Goa'uld, so predictable in their betrayal"

"Can we get back to who they are. The apparent queen mostly?" Yes, one of the unknown snakes was a fully developed queen.

The marine Sergeant scratched his head. "Good thing the male ain't here, right."

"Not how it works, darling. No male Goa'uld exist. The queens can fertilize themselves and manipulate their own DNA. No men needed." She saw the confused looks on their faces. "I know. After a few millennia without sex, I'd be willing to kill anyone as well. As for names... Chiron, Apollo, Demeter, Prometheus and Nemesis. As for the queen... Gaia."

"Gaia?" Many of the soldiers reacted. The mother of the titans... and subsequently gods? The situation was difficult enough when Bellona was escorted in her Cylon proof shackles through the ring to Picon, as many of Atkins' men were struck in their beliefs. Bellona, after all, like Ares, was a patron god of theirs.

Two of the marines actually went to their knees. "Gaia... we're unworthy."

Vala saw this, then eyed Lee. "This is going to be trouble, isn't it?"

"You haven't seen a Sagittarian or Gemeniese, haven't you? This is mild to what they'll do. Better call it in."

"Not just yet. That is also important. Mostly to your Cylon issue." Vala pointed at the central console. As she activated it, a lot of text in Goa'uld appeared on the screen. Pushing a button, a small hatch opened up near the console as a small blue device was pushed up. "This, darling, is the source of that Cylon resurrection."

Lee kneeled to inspect the thing. "The markings... that's not Goa'uld."

"Nope. Asgard language."

"Asgard? Right, they are said to have that tech as well."

"Wanna bet a Goa'uld somewhere got this from an Asgard planet, Athena wanted it for her project, that theft pissed the Asgard off and your gods got thrown off of Kobol. Now I don't know the time table of everything... but it would fit."

"It would indeed. One last thing. How did Dr. Furuya get infected?"

"She pushed the wrong button, I guess. The chamber where Bellona was held is empty and the liquid is on the floor."

Lee eyed the supposed Tok'ra progenitors. "How do we know they are who it said they are?"

"That's it. We don't. Unless you find volunteers..."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon." He turned to the soldiers at the entrance. "Get the General! This needs to get to Nagala, ASAP!" Then he yanked one of the two solders that were still on their knees. "Get up, this is below you!"

"But it's..."

"Use your head, damn it! Does that look like a god?!"

As the men went to get the general as this place was in a wireless dead zone, Vala whispered to Lee. "I want to take a closer look at all corridors here. Chances are there might be other secret rooms and I know what to look for if we want to find them."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

In an interrogation room, Bellona was heavily restrained and a mask was put over her mouth. It would not impair her ability to talk, but to prevent the Goa'uld to change hosts.

Sanders slapped the file he just got from Nagala on the table and sat across her. "Bellona, eh?"

In a muffled voice, she responded. "Yes, slave?"

"Slave? I do not think you are grasping the situation, parasite."

"Oh?"

"The shit you pulled... I'd kill you right now where you are."

"But you can't, can you?" She taunted him. "Not as long as I have her..." To hammer her point home, she closed her eyes for a second.

When they opened again, it was not Bellona anymore. "Frak... gods... help me! This thing's a monster! The thing's it made me do... showed me..." Her eyes glowed again as Bellona took over again. "Satisfied?"

"Not really, parasite. You're a coward."

"You hide behind your men and uniform, I hide behind my host. To each his own."

Sanders knew this would be a short interrogation. This thing could not be intimidated. And he could not use the same methods as he did with Cavil and Kiva. Dr. Furuya would get hurt as well and she's innocent.

This is infuriating him to no end. But once that thing is out of her... he's having snake soup, he swears.

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, same time**

Bill was once again called to the CIC. This time not only Sharon, but Caprica went with him as well. Escorted all the time.

"Sir?" Bill asked as he sat in the now familiar chair. Nagala's face appeared on the screen. "Sir... you're back?"

" _Yes, Bill. In some ways thanks' to your son. Have to say, he has his father's right hook."_ Bill was confused at this, but the bruised eye on Nagalas face indicated something did happen. _"Can wait for a later time for me to explain. Here's the update."_ Nagala went through the entire ordeal, not even caring if the Cylons heard it. " _Now, your end?"_

"Only small things to patch up and some finishing touches and the Glalctica will be ready to go. Now only convincing all the Cylon leadership to go along with it and we can storm the HUB."

" _Did they tell you where it is?"_

"They did, sir."

Nagala took some time to think things over. " _Good. Once your son is done with the whole arrow business, I'll send him, Commander Arkhipov and your marines back._ _Got to tell you, Bill. It's getting crazy out there..."_

"Same here, sir. Same here. Just glad everything turned out for the best."

 _"Yes... and Dr. fraking Baltar was also of great help. As well as our guide."_

Bill was briefed a bit on the Earth ship and it's acquisition. He was not really a fan of that, but Nagala's command, his choice.

"Is Gauis all right?" Caprica stopped restraining herself.

" _Miss Six. I don't think you are in any position to ask those things. As your romance almost ended us all in the Colonies."_

"The way I see it, I was used and you almost handed the Colonies on a silver platter to an enemy far worse than us."

" _Perhaps. But for now you need us more than we need you. You are not the most likable person back here and if people knew what Baltar did... you get the picture. Anyway, let's do this one step at a time. HUB first, everything else later. That said, my people will send you a data transmittion on what we found in Athena's laboratory. The Cylons on the Galactica need to see that. It's about their resurrection ability and it's probable origin."_

That didn't sound good, to anyone listening to this conversation.

* * *

 **Yes, I said I'd do the other story next for a chapter or two, but I had this chapter already in my head done when I wrote the previous one. Hope you guys understand. Anyway, I'm already 50% done with the next chapter for the first story.**

 **OK, to end the size inconsistency in the SG shows, here's how it's going to be in this story: I already stated the Ha'tak size in past chapters and used the smaller size to a battlestar as an important point. I won't alter the past chapters so the 'cannon' sizes remain in effect. That was mostly also the case in all stories of this crossover.**

 **Yes, the 302 sizes vs. the hangar size are really off if cannon is used. But if sizes are made to fit, we get other issues. A 600 meters long 303 with a crew below 200? Nope, not happening, as a Valkyrie from BSG and similar size had A LOT more crew on it. Automatization would only explain some of it away, as a Mercury had 50% crew size of a Jupiter due to that factor, but not all.**

 **The second issue that would arise is this: Logistic, for Goa'uld, Earth and others. Goa'uld had thousands of ships to remain in control of the galaxy. Having more smaller ships than all eggs in one basked mentality is the name of the game here. Same for Earth. From the first time we saw the 303 we constantly heard how mining trinium and naquadaq was really hard and they needed everything for the 304 project. If a resource is scarce, what makes more sense, one big ass 'all eggs in one basket' ship or several smaller ones that can be on multiple fronts at the same time?**

 **Third issue: We would have to resize Asgard, Wraith and Ancient ships as well. If the 303 in the shot with an O'Neill is dwarfed by the latter and an O'Neill is stated to be 1500 meters long, resizing the 303 by a factor of X3 would mean the O'Neill is 4500 meters long? So on.**

 **Fourth issue: Are we going to start arguing on all inconsistencies from the SG and BSG universes?**

 **1\. Parallel universes, can someone stay in another universe or not? Second time the mirror was used the other Carter was dying, but in season nine we see a ton of Carters in one room and no issues.**

 **2\. Death glider goes through Stargate, yet their wingspan is stated as too big to fit. And we also never see that again. (Also why bother with the needle threader then if death glider would fit.)**

 **3\. BSG timeline inconsistency on Final Five travel vs. distance traveled. 2000 Ly at 99% speed of light means 13th tribe Earth had to be within 2000 Ly of Kobol or even closer, since Kobol to Colonies is also 2000 Ly, yet while we don't know the distance traveled for the fleet, we can assume they didn't travel in a circle.**

 **4\. If SG-1 stole the ZPM from Ra and were responsible for the uprising of humans on Earth that threw the Goa'uld off... how were the Goa'uld driven off in the original time line when SG-1 hadn't yet done that? More so if in the first time line they couldn't have done that since the time drive Puddle jumper was still in Atlantis when future Weir hadn't arrived and altered the future. You get my point? Time alterations are a headache and create paradoxes. What was there first, the chicken or the egg? And then even more so: future Mitchell went to the past to kill Ba'al and then stayed there. What impact did that have?**

 **There are probably more issues, but I say we don't argue about this again, OK?**

 **Responding to Cloe: Read above. Also I know of Fleetyards and I do not always agree with them (but their comment on 303 and 304 made some sense). I much prefer Spacedock, he's on point and sticks more to cannon sources (even if cannon sources don't make logical sense).**


	13. The Assault, Part one

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter 13: The Assault, Part one**

* * *

 **Ares mountains, Sagittarion, four days later**

It was in the middle of the night at the isolated town for the spiritually reclusive Colonials. Several islands were not far from the edge of the mountains of the largest contingent on the planet. It looked like any other luxury resort. But the private army that kept a perimeter around the place did stand out.

Six heavily armed men were patrolling the mountain pass above the town. The road was not wide. To their left a long fall to the sea below them. To their right was a cliff leading to the summit of the tall mountain.

One of them threw a cigarette on the ground and stepped on it as they marched. "Why do we need to patrol this path?"

The one next to him agreed. "Yeah. No one even knows where here is or who is here."

Their leader kept on marching. "Cause the bosses keep paying us. And the way things are now, they pissed off half the colonies, the military included. So extra security is needed! Now stop whining!"

The rest grumbled but obeyed. They passed a wider part of the dirt road. Between a pair of smaller rock formations and small bushes and tall grass. Checking everything with their flashlights, they continued on. As they finally passed the rocks and their chatter died down as the distance increased, a grunt was heard at the cliff edge. A man pulled himself up and looked around. "Took those undisciplined frakers long enough to pass. Nearly got a cramp in ma arm."

The man was in a professional military grade cammo outfit, carrying observation equipment and a silencer sidearm. Silently he reached the cliff at the 90 degree turn of the mountain pass where the patrol was not too long ago.

"A lot of bodies guarding what seems to be just a resort." Taking out his night vision equipment, he began inspecting the islands in the distance. Pushing the magnifying ability to the max, he saw blurry images, but he got some idea of what was going on. At the base of a statue of what he had to assume was Ares, a living goat was being drained. "Animal sacrifices... outlawed by every Colony, even Sagittarion..." To the far side of the same island he saw people around a... small fire that made a lot of smoke... too much for such a small fire. "Chamalla extract pot party? Really illegal." He switched to the 2nd island. "What the frak?" He saw several dozen people, male and female, all naked and whipping themselves on their backs to bloody as a guy in a priest getup oversaw the... whatever it was. "Penance for the Lords? What are those morons doing?" After some more disturbing observations he switched to the last island. More of the same. More disturbing images... until he noticed a private luxury villa. Now there were others, but this one stood out as the biggest and most decorated one. "Who said the Sagittarians are poor needs to come here." He couldn't zoom in any more, but he saw that something was happening behind the villa. A strange artificial glow... As the glow died down, four guards were carrying a... strange golden object into the villa. "One of these things ain't like the others... wonder what that is?" Then several people Ajax had to assume were guests or members, began leaving the... ceremony? The last to be spotted by him was an elder man in a very expensive golden robe. "Found you, bastard."

Standing back up, he backtracked his movements, making sure he stepped into either his previous footmarks in the dirt, or one of the guard's.

It took him an hour to bypass all the security and patrols, but he was now pass the perimeter. His new record. Originally it took him 2 days of observing the patrol routes to find a weakness. Of course his first attempt was to hack the satellites to get an idea what the opposition was. Didn't get him far. No satellite was allowed over this place, and if they did pass, the signal got scrambled. More evidence that whoever was here had deep pockets and influence. The second attempt was via water. Again, no dice. Too many patrols and a fraking sonar detection grid.

The deposit box from that lawyer was a treasure chest of information. Romo was far smarter than he let on. He did his own research on these people. He didn't get far without ending in a body bag, but it was sufficient for Ajax to just get pointed to the right direction.

Now at his vehicle he hid at the edge of the forest, Ajax made a decision on how to proceeded. He was a prideful man, but he swallowed it when it was needed. He would need help for this. But not the Ha'la'tha, too many greedy rats there. Someone would sing. Not the military either, they would just storm the place if they could, but their hands were tied due to political and juristicall BS. So he could not just give them a 'tip' and be done with it.

But perhaps his connections in the military would give him an opening. Time to visit Picon HQ again.

* * *

 **Scorpia fleet shipyards, same time**

The old Daidalos shipyards arrived and now connected to the Scorpia shipyard remains. The power from the 'crystal' that was not powering the bulk of the Scorpia shipyards was now also powering-up the Daidalos shipyard and the extra power came in handy. Cain's Pegasus was now docked with one of the four large docking bays where large mechanical arms were taking her armor off. The remaining three large docking bays were also occupied.

Lucinda was in her office, looking over the schedules and trying to get things done faster... without cutting corners. Her brother was already on a PR campaign as Nagala asked him to while Helena was... gods know where.

But the improved work morale and capacity here was not the only good news she had. She got a message from Admiral Rhode. The Atlas and her 'cargo' arrived several hours ago and were now at Ragnar to get evaluated and then all the valuables moved to a storage area. Too bad she could not use the parts already as Helena still didn't get the green light to tell her crew. No one did. But she did have the schematics on how Adama's people installed them on the Galactica, tests and all. She hated to admit it, but without a dry-dock, those people did a good job. She however would improve upon it.

But her frustrations continued. That 'crystal' that now powered the entire combined shipyard? She really wanted to study it, perhaps even take it apart. Nagala told her with big words that if anything happens to that crystal, it will be her head, not just career.

Her assistant buzzed her from the outside. "Yes?"

 _"Sir... one Major Shaw is here to see you."_

She didn't stop with her work. "Right. Send her in."

As Shaw entered and saluted, Lucinda kept on reading. "At ease, Major. Sit down, please."

Shaw did as ordered. "I got accustomed to standing, really..."

That got Lucinda to smirk. "My niece has interesting ways to mark her territory, doesn't she?" Shaw didn't respond. "Don't be so stiff. This isn't a court-martial. My niece sees potential in you." She closed the file in her hand and put it on her 'done' stack. Lucinda stood up and went to the observation window from where she could observe the busy traffic in Scorpia orbit. "So... Marta Shaw was your mother?"

 ** _"Here we go again."_** Kendra mentally sighed. "Yes."

"I can guess my niece already asked you if that name got you this posting."

"She did."

"And?"

"And... perhaps some people did, but I never took that name as a gift. It constantly reminds me how I still live in my mother's shadow. Even in death she casts a long shadow."

"Yes... and now the rest of your family is gone as well, curtsey of the toasters." Lucinda turned to inspect her guest. Walking pass her, she took a cup of still hot tea. "Tee?"

"I don't drink tea."

Lucinda took a sip and went to her side. "I believe you. About your mother. I'm in a similar position. For the past 40 years."

Kendra didn't understand. "You made a name for yourself. Have a distinguished career..."

"And I paid a really high price for it. The biological truth is this: as a woman, you can't compete in a man's world without making big sacrifices. I'm not blaming anyone, it's biological nature. Guess the Lords designed us for specific purposes. My niece is the same. Her advantage is she would have never had kids anyway."

"Because..."

"Ehm... I never asked and she never told. Let's keep it that way here as well. As for me, the shadow I'm implying to is my good for nothing brother."

"But... Augustus Cain is..."

"Reckless beyond belief. Arrogant. His call sign should have been Dumb luck. He never worked for what he got, unlike me. I can see you are more like me or Helena." She inhaled to calm herself down. "But let's change subject. I called you here because I see potential in you too. But I can give you a glimpse into your future. You are angry. Good. Channel it. Use it. But don't let it dictate your life to you. Revenge is coming. But after that, you will have to make a choice. A life like me and Helena, or something else..." She emptied her cup and put it on her table. "Now to business. How's it looking on the Pegasus. Any progress made inside?"

Kendra knew that the dock had the armor part handled, but the Pegasus crew was part of the interior redesign. And no one knew why that was. No one knew what the point of that was, including the sealing off of the front entrance of the dorsal landing pod part.

"Progressing as per your plan. But the crew is..."

"Wondering what the point is? Would tell you, but I kind of like my job and freedom. Until Nagala sais otherwise, my hands are tied. But I CAN tell you, it will be a game changer."

* * *

 **Kobol high orbit, Prometheus, 2 hours later**

General Atkins and Admiral Nagala were on the Earth ship's bridge that was now permanently manned while the tech people were working... with little success so far, to break the lockouts.

"Time?" Nagala asked the pilot at the helm.

"Any moment now, sir."

Atkins, who submitted his report to Nagala days ago and was... cleared of any neglect in performing his duty, as were his men, was just as exited to see their improved situation in Kobol orbit.

"Sir... hyperspace distortion detected... by the Prometheus' sensors." The officer at the tactical station reported.

"Here we go, sir."

"Let's hope so, General. Cause I'm not ready for any more surprises in such a short amount of time." Vala checked the base and found some more secrets, but nothing on the scale of Athena's lab. Usually some hidden weapons lockers or a transporter platform for a fast escape. The laboratory where this mess began was under lockdown. Nagala wouldn't let anyone in there until they get a better understanding of these parasites. So now Vala was getting the tour of the Colonies, paid by the presidential office. Hell, Nagala even paid her in advanced with cubits, by subtracting some gold from her original payment.

As for the Lucian prisoners, Varro and his people were indeed of great help. The Colonial tech IQ just jumped a few points as Ginn began teaching the tech people on Picon HQ the basics and up on alien tech.

On the other hand Sanders was having no luck with either Kiva or Bellona. The first one was interrogated as far as their laws allowed it, the other they couldn't do much to intimidate the thing.

Nagala also received the update on the Atlas. The cargo had arrived. He'll let logistic handle that. All but that sarcophagus. It was on its way to Picon HQ. They put the corpses of the people Bellona killed and they managed to recover, into a storage room on Picon and vented it. The idea was that a cold and air free environment would delay any further decays... but the medical experts confirmed Vala's information. The brain and nerve cells would lose their connections and electric impulses. Even if that sarcophagus managed to revive their bodies... their minds may be gone forever.

And then there was the political issue. While Luara's health was improving... to the astonishment to her physicians, Vala would continue using the alien hand healer as she discouraged the usage of the sarcophagus unless really necessary. But that did not stop his people from forming a line to test everything they got, includin the tretonin they took from the Earth ship.

But Laura was now having more than just improving health issues. The Quorum got wind of the strange budget alterations for the military. Yes, because of the war, it was increased, but some of Nagalas hidden R&D items were noticed and now they were screaming for answers. Laura could delay them only so far until they might try to impeach her for lying to the Quorum. Ironically, Zarek was quiet on the matter, it was Sarah Porter from Gemenon that was the most vocal supporter of this developing matter. Nagala could only conclude she wanted payback against Laura for that time she used Gemenons secret against her and humiliated her. The secret where the so called 'holly valley' had been desecrated with dig teams at some point in the past by servants of the Lords themselves.

Nagala snapped out of his thoughts as three hyperspace windows appeared around 5000 clicks from the Prometheus. Their newly acquired prize had arrived, the three Ha'tak they 'relieved' the Lucians off.

"Sir... Commander Drakos is on the line, requesting permission to come to our starboard side." The officer at the comm station replied.

"Granted. Transmit to them the procedure to link the transporter system to us and the base." More and more the colonials got acquainted with how this alien technology worked. And having Ginn and Vala to tell them how and what to do did help as well.

"General, tell your people on the planet to prepare to take over security measures on those ships."

Nodding, the General left for the ring transporters. Lee finally stood up from the rear part of the bridge and joined Nagala. "What now, sir? When are Commander Arkhipov, his men and I to return to the Galactica? And since you grounded all Tel'tak's, how will we return?"

Nagala put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Walk with me." As they left the bridge, walking slowly, which indicated to Lee that Nagala was as of now in no hurry, the fleet Admiral continued. "Since we now have some presence here, a full regiment on the planet, several squadrons of vipers and their pilots that we got through the ring in that now clean hangar on the base, the Earth fighters down there as well for our people to keep on testing and now death gliders and other support ships to study and use, I decided to use this Earth ship in another way." Stopping short of the lift, he turned to Lee. "Colonel, within an hour, you will take command here and return to the expedition fleet. Use this ship, as limited of a control as we have of it, to help with the HUB assault. Anything your father deems useful. That said..." He looked to his left and right. "Baltar was somewhat successful with the explosive and WMD experts. While we cannot arm or use this ship's nuclear arsenal, they managed to manually remove a warhead from one of their... I think they call them mark eight warheads. It's being mounted on a standard Colonial WMD missile. Should your father need to use that, then do it. I'd rather see the HUB in pieces than not captured."

Lee was surprised at that info. "And the Rebels? Just betray them?"

"Adama has more trust in them than I do. I can honestly say that I'm counting the days to when they'll betray us. So call it a precaution. Or a first strike if you will."

Lee remembered reading on possibility of prometheon enhancing the explosive force of fissional material. "What's the yield?"

"Based on Earth's research... at least two giga-tons." Nagala saw Lee's expression. "Yeah, floored me too."

"Sir... that would delete the entire Cylon fleet around the HUB."

"That's the idea. But you stay silent to the toasters. THAT IS AN ORDER."

They saluted each other. "Understood, sir."

* * *

 **Caprica, military boot camp Javelin, same time**

Sam and his group had just finished their daily exercise. A 10 kilometer march, then an obstacle course and finally the shooting range.

"Good form today, Anders!" One of the other recruits smacked him on the shoulder as they all went to the mess hall.

"Thanks, you too!"

"We can see how you're so good in pyramid. A game later?" A female recruit asked.

"Sure. I'll just go to the chapel for a bit of a talk with the Lords."

Their Staff Sergeant passed the group, listening to everything. "What's the matter, pyramid star? You have something to confess? Like performance boosters?" Everyone snickered. It was the joke in the camp everyone threw his way.

"Nah... just pray a bit for everyone that died." That one close call he had, changed him.

"Just don't stay too long or the chow will get cold!" The others left him for the mess hall as he turned from their barracks to the chapel in the boot camp.

Entering the small chapel he went to the alter that represented all of the Lords, as a small chapel like this had no room for every Lord individually.

Kneeling down, he did a small prayer. Footsteps were heard behind him. "Need help, son?" Sam was about finished... but, he recognized that voice! Standing up, he turned to face the person... who turned out to be the chapel priest. His hood was still up, but that voice! As Sam came closer to rip the hood off of him, even if it would be a blasphemy if he was wrong, the priest took his sidearm and pointed it as Sam. "Uh uh. I can only guess you know who I am."

Freezing, Sam was now in trouble. "You're a model One, like the damn priest in our training camp!"

The Cavil pulled his hood off. "How observant of you."

"Why are you..."

"You'll understand soon..." He shot him, once in the head and as he fell to the floor, also into the chest. "Soon, 'dad'..." Knowing armed personnel would be here soon, he aimed it at his own head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Resurrection HUB, minutes later**

Sam shout with his head and torso out of the hub filled with a strange liquid. Smearing it off of his face, he looked around... and saw two cavils staring at him. "Frak, this isn't real!"

The left Cavil smirked. "Mother took it better than he is."

"Give it time till the memories return." The right, more serious looking Cavil responded. "Just hope this was worth this. We just sacrificed another resurrection ship for this stunt."

A Four entered the room. "Apologies for the interruption..."

"Yes?" The serious Cavil reacted.

"We're ready for the relocation. Also three more basestars just joined us. What's that about anyway?"

"Rebels, they might try something stupid. And as our brother is going to nuke Kobol soon, we can't take risks here."

The four noticed Sam, who was having the mother of all headaches as the memories flooded him. "Who's that?"

"One of our fathers, a Final Five." The not so serious Cavil answered.

"Him? The pyramid player?"

"Yes, our father or not, his taste in pastime activities are rather dull..."

* * *

 **Unknown star system, orbit of habitable planet with stargate, same time**

The Dauntless appeared in orbit, having just exited hyperspace. They did all they could on that planet. A bigger expedition would be needed... someday, but that was not a priority on any human planet's list that was part of the SG cooperation. They had in the end more questions than answers, but they did have one small clue. The possible direction the survivors took after... whatever happened on the planet. The one gate that was on the list of tried but failed gates in the past was on this planet that the course of the survivors suggested.

On the bridge, the people were having the sense or repetitiveness. Once again the new SG-1 was there and the crew were going through the standard procedure.

"Sir... I don't have any detailed data on the planet yet, but the star is alarming the computer." The tactical officer alerted the CO. Orina and Anise took a look at the data.

"I can say that this star is dying." Anise interpreted the data even before the Dauntless computer could come to a conclusion.

"Agreed. Best, two years till it undergoes a supernova explosion. 30 months at most." Orina agreed.

"So... no hurry?" Mitchell asked as those numbers were gibberish to him. "Any data on the planet?"

The science officer in the back went to work. "Within the green zone, atmosphere is breathable, oceans seem to be filled with primitive life..." A spot on the planet was now marked on the main display to their left with a red dot. "Sensors detected an artificial structure. Some kind of temple?"

Mitchell eyed his team. "So, ready for round two?"

* * *

 **Prometheus, hyperspace, en route, 1 hour later**

Lee was still getting used to this... command thing. Yes, he was in charge of a mission or two in the past few weeks, a squadron or the entire viper wing of a battlestar, but this was something new, even for him. First taste of commanding a capital ship. Or at least something that would classify as a frigate for the Colonials, size wise.

Commander Arkhipov and his marines were all on the Prometheus as well. He too wanted to return to 'his' ship.

Departing slightly less than 30 minutes ago, they were approaching the targeted coordinates where the expedition fleet should be. And if everything is going according to plan, the reinforcements should be there as well by now. As well as the Cylons. That last part left a bitter taste in his mouth. Mostly because of the secret mission he got handed by Nagala. His father hated lying and cover-ups. Yes, the life in the military was full of them, but Adamas were stubborn on loyalty and honor that way.

But Lee had to think back to the new mystery they had on Kobol...

* * *

 **Flashback, Kobol, three days ago**

They were now getting vipers through the ring, one at a time per ring activation. Good thing the vipers narrow silhouette was a really good thing here. Raptors will be another matter. Hopefully the engineers will come up with a way to take a raptor apart in a way that it can be reassembled on the other side and still be useful.

So they had to use the Tel'tak again. Frak, they were using the few they had here to do the FTL patrols for nearby space.

The Tel'tak landed in the only big enough clearing close to the supposed location to the tomb of Athena.

Some historical experts and archeologists joined Lee and a hand full of marines. Also Vala was asked to take a look... at whatever they would find.

It then took some time to traverse the rough terrain as well as searching, but they finally found the entrance. The marines stepped aside as Lee let the 'experts' do their 'expert' thing.

The marines just wanted to plant some explosives and get on with it. The civilians protested vehemently. Lee had to juggle this situation, but in the end agreed with the civvies. Not for the historical and archeological reasons, he could care less. But to keep whatever was behind there intact. They could not risk damaging anything.

As the marines began using their human muscle to push the wall aside, Lee motioned Vala to join them as he saw how bored she was getting, playing with her hair again and obnoxiously chewing her gum.

"I was all ready to hit your casinos, but then your president asked me for this one last thing. How could I say no to my new beastie, after we bonded with all those healing sessions."

"I too hope we will not be needing you for something in the near future. Every time we do need your 'expertise' something bad tends to happen."

"Huh, guess my gambling luck runs out on other matters..."

The solders finally managed to push the wall... aside as an entrance appeared. Once inside, the civilians were having a field day, the military branch on the other hand... was disappointed. "What a bunch of junk!" The marine Sergeant complained.

"Yeah, broken statues... I too expected more after you people hyped this place up so much..." Vala agreed.

Lee stopped the arguing once again. He was tired of this shit after the past few days. He was glad the Fleet Admiral will give him and the expedition marines a few days of R&R back home after this. Then they return to the fleet.

He signaled the marine with the arrow to get it out. Taking the golden object out, he turned to the room. "Now what are we suppose to do with this?"

"Give it to me?" Vala responded as she ogled the golden arrow.

"Yeah, how about no?"

"Oh, handsome. I'll make it worth your time..."

Lee stepped away from her before she could try... again. "Like I said before, don't bother. Now people. Where would this go to?" He raised the arrow.

"Well, this handsome archer statue would be my first try..." Vala pointes at the Sagittaron statue.

"Figures." Lee grumbled. It made sense. Looking over the statue, he aligned the arrow and put it into the logical place.

The entrance closed shut behind them as they now found themselves in a grass field with several stones around them, arranged in a circle. But the stones were not mere stones, they had glowing gems in them, arranged in symbols.

Of course the real issue for most of them was the fact what had happened. The entire scenery changed! The marines reacted like their training dictated and went to a defensive position. The civilians were on the brink of panic and Lee was just trying to understand what had happened.

"Oh, now this is an impressive holographic technology." Vala reacted genuinely astonished. She then went from stone to stone. "Too bad those gems are not really there. Would be a great score."

Lee calmed the others down and reminded them to remain professional. He then managed to join her. "I recognize the symbols. The stellar constellations of the original 12 tribes."

"And?"

"I can guess this was meant as a road sign for us to find Earth. Don't know how, but perhaps something to do with the ring?"

Vala shrugged. "Don't know anything about that, but on the other hand..." She went to one more stone, but this one was different. No gems on it. No, this one had some kind of strange writing on it. "I'm no expert, but I think this is Ancient."

That got everyone's attention. "Ancient... as the ring builders?" Lee asked her.

"As I said, no expert, but yes." She noticed that there were circles among the letters, or what qualifies as a letter in Ancient. As she turned the circle, the letters changed. "And damn. I can guess this is some kind of combination lock."

Lee tired it as well and it worked as well. But there were over 30 circles and every time you turned one, it could fit perfectly in at least four different positions. And the damn circles crossed over each other, adding only more possible combinations. "And I can guess you can't read this?"

"Darling, if I could read Ancient, do you honestly see me stealing ships for a living?"

"Right." So they now had a combination lock with possible millions of possibilities written in a language no one here could read. After a few more minutes and making sure they taped everything, Lee went to the statue in the middle again and removed the arrow. The surroundings returned back to the tomb and the entrance opened again. And... all the rocks with the symbols were gone as well, including the one with the Ancient words... but Vala, who was just touching that stone, was now touching the wall at the far side of the tomb.

"Guess that damn arrow is needed for anyone to even see the damn writings... one more security measure."

After another hour, Lee decided to call it a day. Everyone returned to the Tel'tak as they returned to the Colonial base. His report to Nagala would include to send a permanent team to that location to try to find a way to open that lock... somehow. But Lee feared that this was something they would not be able to solve without Earth's help.

Vala was on the other hand cheerful. She was finally going to go rob someone the legal way. Casinos included.

* * *

 **Flashback end, Prometheus, hyperspace, en route**

Lee snapped out of his thoughts as the ship alerted them that they were approaching their destination. As the hyperspace disappeared and they once again saw the darkness of space, Lee stood up and went to the observation window. "Baltar didn't overshoot us this time." He was looking at the expedition fleet. And apparently the reinforcements had arrived. But... the one issue he was worried about were the now present Cylon ships as well. Both the new starfish type as well as the older disk type.

Lee turned around and nodded to the comm station. Seconds later they got a connection. _"Repeat. This is the Galactica, identify yourself."_

Lee smiled at this as he recognized Dee's voice. "This is Colonel Adama on the Colonial appropriated Earth ship Prometheus. Permission to join the fleet?"

 _"Granted."_ He could hear some cheering in the back on the Galactica CIC. " _The Admiral is asking for you to dock on the port side. We have things to discuss."_

"Acknowledge."

A few minutes later the Prometheus was docked, as Cylon heavy raiders were landing on the Galactica and taking a first look at an genuine alien ship. Well, alien to them. "An... interesting design, if I'm generous." Caprica said as she observed the Prometheus on the data stream on the raider, letting Sharon do the landing.

"Meaning you deem it ugly?" Sharon asked, too busy landing the raider.

"Perhaps, but esthetics aside, I prefer to know it's capabilities." Caprica replied. They had been not on the Glalactica for the day since they had to coordinate with the remaining Cylons. Now the last meeting would take place before the operation would begin.

Lee was already having a heated discussion in the conference room. They were alone until the commanders of the other battlestars entered, followed by the Cylon leaders. Commanders of the smaller ships were left out on this.

"Dad, I tell you..." Lee hissed.

"That's enough!" Bill shut him down. "We have guests and a mission to prepare, Colonel." Bill saw everyone was looking at them. Signaling to the guards to close the door, he began. "Please be seated." They did just that. "Now, Sharon, the info on the HUB still accurate?"

"Not entirely." She placed a folder with the updated info on the table. "They relocated, two more jumps from here, plus three more basestars joined them."

Small chatter erupted, mostly on the Colonial side. The Colonials were now more and more looking at this as to why are they even bothering in capturing the damn thing when they are now contributing over two thirds of power to this operation. just nuking it would solve the issue just as well without as many sacrifices.

Bill stopped their arguing. "With the Earth ship, we'll have two targets to keep Cavil's forces occupied."

D'Anna had to hold a sarcastic laugh back. "Really? That tiny thing? What could IT do to Cavil's forces?"

Bill turned to Lee, waiting for him to explain. Exhaling, Lee proceeded. "The Prometheus has 14 Goa'uld staff cannons, not unlike a Standard Ha'tak, but unlike ours, these are at current galactic tech level or somewhere close to that. Ours are centuries old. On top of that several dozen Earth designed rail guns with high velocity AP ammo, apparently capable to even damage ships without heavy armor. We can use all of these even on manual setting, but any and all missiles are beyond our ability to use on manual, since we need to use the targeting computers, which we can't, cause lock-out."

"Including the nuclear arsenal." Bill concluded. He gave the Cylons the rundown on what was told to him days ago. The humanoid Cylons asked if they could take a crack on the Earth computers. Bill shot that idea down on the spot. Not only did Nagala said no, the fact a real Goa'uld with possibly far superior coding ability had issues with it, but bill himself was not a fan of the idea. His trust to the rebels had a foundation, but not much beyond that. It would take time, years perhaps, until he would trust anyone of them blindly.

"Again... what's the point of that ship?" D'Anna remained pessimistic. "You don't even know how the Galactica will fare, let alone this embarrassment of a ship..."

Lee stopped her building rant. "Actually, ignoring armor thickness, the Prometheus has her hull made of a prometheon based alloy, beyond anything we back home are even planning. On top of that, her shields are based off an alien race superior to the Goa'uld. In reality, that small ship can endure more damage to her shields than the Galactica."

D'Anna, silenced again, let the rest of the planning play itself out organically. As they now modified the plan to the new information, Bill stopped as they were finished. "There is one more thing I want to address..." He looked at Lee. Lee got a slightly panicked look and gave him the 'don't go there' facial expression. This exchange didn't go unnoticed. "Admiral Nagala gave my son a side mission, to be implemented should our attempt at capturing the HUB fail."

Sharon and Caprica pushed D'Anna back to her chair to stop her from going berserk again. "I can guess you might get court-martialed for this, sir?" Sharon summarized. "Am I wrong?"

"Only if we fail."

"What plan?" Caprica wanted to know. She was supporting Sharon and the Eights, but she was not above taking the high road if things went bad.

Once again, Bill eyed his son. "Ugh... and here I just got used to my new rank... Nagala said that should we not be able to capture the HUB, he'd rather see it in pieces than in Cavil's hands. So either capture it or destroy it, but not let it escape. Even if that meant betraying you and taking you out with Cavil's forces and the HUB."

D'Anna got out of the grip Sharon and Caprica held her in. "I knew it! Humans can't be trusted! They..." The two other female Cylons at the table got a hold of her again and dragged her to her chair.

"SHUT UP!"

D'Anna was now not just glaring at Bill but at them as well. "Are you two insane... he just admitted to betrayal..."

Sharon slapped her across the face. "Yes, and he told us, consequences be damned! GET A GRIP!"

As Sharon kept D'Anna in check, Caprica demanded to know everything. "Why tell us this?"

"Let's be honest here, I don't trust you completely. The same goes for you about me. That will take time. And to be more honest, even if you were manipulated and used, you did spill blood first. That can't be swiped under the rug. You demand we forgive you on the spot but then act shocked when this happened? In fact Nagala's direct sentence was, if my son told me correctly: I am counting the days till they betray us, like they did on the day they attacked us. So perhaps it's better we beat them to the punch. I don't agree with Nagala's assessment, but understand why he said it. In a way, you made this bed yourself. Now you can't whine if it's not what you wanted." He returned the glare to D'Anna. "At some point you have to acknowledge that you are to blame for this as well."

D'Anna didn't respond, ignoring his answer. Sharon let go of her. "But you didn't answer Caprica's question. Why tell us?"

"This circle has to end somewhere. We take revenge on you, then you on us... and on and on it goes. If I have to be the one who ends this, then I will swallow my pride and take the first step to a more productive relationship. The rest is up to you."

Sharon now turned her attention to D'Anna. "See? Not all the same, you defective model that you are!"

"You believe his crap?!"

"I DO! I can see he doesn't want to be the copy paste Colonial military leader... but I can see you want to be the same copy paste female version of Cavil who is stuck in a loop and doesn't know how to get out of it. Did you forget what he did to us? To you? You want to go down that path? Does 'error, doesn't compute' get through your thick HEAD!?"

The Guardian centurion finally responded for the first time during this meeting. "I agree. That is after all the reason we are here. To evolve. You are talking about a mental evolution, I a physiological. But evolution none the same." It exchanged information wirelessly with the modern centurion. "They also agree."

Leoben now also joined the discussion. "Then there are three questions we need to answer. One: How did you plan to do it, if Nagala's plan was initiated. Two: Will we be for that plan, should the HUB capture plan fail. Three: What alternatives do we have?"

"I have an alternative." Caprica got to it. "You told us that in Athena's lab on Kobol you found the origin of resurrection?" Bill nodded. "OK. I want to see that. If we can backtrack her research, perhaps we don't need the HUB anyway."

"The issue here is I can't promise anything." Bill pointed the issue with that idea. "As you know, Nagala will chew me out for this anyway."

Lee had an idea. "Perhaps if we let one of them come back to Kobol after this... that might not be an issue."

"Just one?" Caprica wondered.

"The few, the easier to sell. And you and Baltar can play hide the zucchini for all I care." Caprica got a bit red and didn't like how Lee described her relationship with Gaius. "What? Am I wrong?"

"No, but lacking tact." She responded.

"Caprica's... 'activities' aside, how would you implement Nagala's plan?" Leoben pressed the question he deemed most important.

Bill nodded to Lee, letting him explain. "The Earth ship has an arsenal of nuclear weapons."

Lee gathered his thoughts. Best just tell them. "As I stated, the Earth missiles and WMD's can't be used since we're still locked out. But... that didn't stop Baltar and our WMD experts to take a warhead from one of their missiles and install them in one of our own anti-capital ship missile. So... that warhead is what is Nagala's idea..."

The Cylon's didn't get what the big problem with that was or how that would enable them to wipe them out in one shot. D'Anna most of all.

Caprica then remembered when she was told about prometheon. "Enegry grade prometheon... you never said it directly... but if it can be used for a power source greater than fission... it could be used to enhance a standard WMD... am I right?" She waited for the confirmation on her hypothesis.

"I can see why you were able to outsmart Baltar. That's what he said as well, more or less. Yes, that's the idea. The warhead is called by Earth a mark eight and... if what we managed to learn is true, it has a yield in the gigaton range."

The mood on the Cylon side changed on the spot. "An explosion of that magnitude would indeed get rid of all of Cavil's forces there, if they don't get some distance from the main explosion." Leoben concluded. "Us as well. The hub wouldn't stand against a regular warhead if it exploded too close, this... would really shred it from almost any distance within weapons range. Your battlestars would fare better due to the tougher armor, but the crew inside would still be turned to paste as the shockwave would cripple your ships."

"In fact, only the Galactica and Prometheus, the Earth Prometheus that is, would survive as shields apparently are good shock absorbers." Bill wanted to get on with it so he decided to ask the tough question. "So... I can ask you right here and now: You Cylons have a voting system. You can vote here. Are you for or against this fall back plan, should the assault fail."

D'Anna wanted to make Adama show his true colors, so she humored him. "Can do, but if we vote against that?"

"Then we don't implement it. Be aware then that if the plan fails, Nagala will replace me, probably by an officer who will not be willing to compromise. I myself would like to capture it as well, for the reason that it will force Cavil to recall his Kobol kill force. If the HUB is nuked he'll see no reason to turn back, right?" The Cylons saw the logic of that statement. "So, any idea of how we can improve our success rate?"

The Guardian centurion began talking again. "Your plan can still be implemented, if we can get the HUB out of the battlezone. One jump would suffice. Then we can leave as well as you deal with Cavil's forces."

Lee agreed. "I like the... centurions idea, but we'll have issues disabling the damn thing and storming it. How can we guarantee that it's engines will still be intact once we have it. We already saw how the Cylons used scorched earth tactics when denying us a resurrection ship."

"A resurrection ship can be replaced. The HUB not as easily. Trust us, they won't. They will however try to recapture it once we have it." Sharon assured him.

"So, if you hade more time to capture it and get it to work again, it is feasible." Bill pondered. "Then all we have to do is to turn the Galactica into a bigger threat that she'll already be and the Prometheus will have to be deployed on the other side, to cover the rebel Cylons. We divide our forces more than originally planned. Would that help?"

The Cylon leaders eyed each other. Then began voting. Caprica raised her hand. "I am for it. Including nuking the HUB if needed."

Sharon agreed. As did Leoben. The modern Centurion also agreed. So they already had the majority. The Guardian centurion remained silent for a while. "I believe the hybrid will agree with this. For the greater good."

D'Anna remained. Crossing her arms, she fumed. "I abstain. No point in being against this when I'm overruled anyway." Her rage and distrust actually came from talking with the other D'Anna who arrived from the Colonies as they were brought here as the Colonials didn't have any more use for them. That little exchange didn't go well in calming her paranoia down.

Good. Bill got what he wanted by compromising. And hopefully continued having their trust.

"Now for the final details. Then we all get ready and for some of us get the last break before we begin."

* * *

 **Unknown star system, same time**

The temple of Five was filled with teams from the Dauntless, SG-1 including. As Jolan did his patrol outside, Mitchell was overseeing the re-installment of the gate. It was nowhere to be found at first, until the Dauntless did a metallurgical scan of the temple and the surrounding area. It was in the lake near the temple, but the DHD was in pieces. Who knows what happened to it, but Orina had the fast solution for it. A Tollan designed Stargate power source and computer all neatly packed in a small disk that you just attached to the ring. Then a wrist computer, which she also had, could do the dialing at her leisure.

The marines dug a small trench for the gate to fit in. As they nodded to Mitchell, he contacted the Dauntless. "We're ready here."

 _"_ Roger, beaming now."

A flash of light later and the ring was now in a vertical position in the temple, ready to be used. Orina attached her device and tested it. "The gate accepted the new command uplink."

"Ok, so dial Earth and let them send the eggheads to start digging stuff up, I'll go check on our eggheads..." With that, Mitchell went to the far end of the temple where five pedestals were getting the attention to Daniel and Anise. "So, you two find anything of interest... oh, wait a minute. I'm no expert, but is that..."

"Yes." Daniel confirmed Mitchell's suspicion as he was engrossed in the translation on the wall behind the second pedestal. "It's Ancient. Similar to the security lock on Dakara." He turned the page in his notebook then began turning one of the circles. "Let's see... North... constellation..."

Mitchell saw that Anise was the same at the fifth pedestal. "Uhh... guess I'll let you two just have some fun."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, one hour later**

Sanders left the prisoner complex. Kiva was beginning to vex him. He was getting nowhere with her, fast. On top of that the parasite was mocking him all the time and he could to nothing about it. He did not take defeat like this well.

Passing the guards, he reached the officer section. "Home sweet home, if home was a bed and a window with a view of space traffic."

Entering his quarters, he took his uniform off and began taking his shoes off next, but... he wasn't alone. He went for his sidearm. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Commander." A sound of a gun trigger was heard. So sanders knew he was caught.

"You can't get out of here if you kill me."

"First off, I am not here to kill anyone. Wasn't here for that the last time I was here. Second, I got in and out of here just fine last time as well."

As Sanders straightened out and faced his desk that was still shrouded in darkness, he realized who was there. "The hacker."

Ajax turned the light above him on. "Very good. You remember."

"All I remember is that a young priestess is brain dead because of you."

Ajax put his sidearm aside and motioned Sanders to sit down across him. "No, that were the Ha'la'tha's people. I'm a freelancer."

"That so? That how you sleep at night?"

"I sleep just fine. After all, I wouldn't have taken that job anyway. But I do have a personal job I'm working on."

Sanders measured the man up. He was not an amateur. "And? Why come here then? Unless the Ha'la'tha want me dead now? That it?"

"You have a hearing problem I see." He took a file from behind the seat and pushed it across the table to Sanders. "Take a look."

Sanders realized he had nothing to lose, so he played his game. As he saw the content of the file, he was amazed at what was inside. "That the Chroniclers?"

"That's what I like about you. You catch on quickly. They are my target."

"So why tell me? You want the militaries help?"

"You can't help me that way, the pencil pushers will red tape you to Tartarus and back. But me, I can do this without you getting directly involved."

Sanders turned to his 'negotiating' side. "What's in it for us?"

Ajax smirked. This Commander had balls. "Besides me getting rid of a real pain in the militaries side?"

"Yes, except that. Quit pro quo. You came here wanting something. So, you tell me what you came here for, I can see what I can do and you give me back something. That's how deals are made, aren't they?"

"Yes they are. Nice to see your not trying to BS me like the Ha'la'tha were. I want to contact the Cerberus team."

Sanders leaned back and stroke his chin. "That explains it." The Cerberus team were a private mercenary group armed with the best Colonial hardware. They were... tolerated by the authorities, as long as they don't break any laws. And they were forbidden from acquiring any battlestar tech. As well as not betraying the Colonies. They usually took jobs from private contractors that were deemed too small for the military to handle or were outside Colonial law enforcement agencies. But the downside was that the military was monitoring any and all transactions and communications to them. This person couldn't just contact them without all the alarms going off on Picon. "And how were you planning to pay them?"

Ajax smirked. "Quit pro quo, as you said. I do have some info on the Ha'la'tha that might interest you. I do not plan to work for them any longer, so I think that my partnership with them is over. That and taking out the Chroniclers... what would that be worth to the military?" He put a data drive on the table and stood up. "I know you will make the right decision. On this are the coordinates where the Cerberus team can meet me. As well as a taste on Ha'la'tha activities. You'll get the rest after I confirm their cooperation."

"And how do you know I or Nagala will honor any contract with you?"

Ajax walked passed him. "Cause I know the both of you better than you think." He turned with his armed weapon to Sanders and... shot him with a dart into his neck.

Ripping the dart out of him, Sanders vision became blurry. "Fraker..."

As the Commander fell to the floor, now fast asleep, Ajax hid his weapon again and went to the door. "After all, Nagala did save you from a fate that would have gotten you killed or turned you to a life of crime. For that I'll always be grateful to him."

He left, letting Sanders sleep off this meeting.

* * *

 **Tollana, Curia chamber, same time**

The entire Curia council, minus Narim who was too busy in Atlantis to come, were assembled. "This session of the Curia council is hereby opened." Travell announced as they all got seated. all but the man in the center of the room. He was standing as if he was on trial, but that was far from it. With his arms behind his back, he inspected the room and the people inside it.

"I remember this place the last time I was here. How you rejected my and my proposal. And now here we are again, but with you crawling to me for a change. Begging me to hear you out."

"Ma'chello, we had hoped to begin a new chapter with you in a working relationship of mutual benefit..." He cut Travell off right there.

"My WORDS EXACLTY! A LIFETIME AGO! Had you listened, we could have dealt with the Goa'uld much sooner! My people could have been saved earlier, when there was still something to be saved but scraps!"

"You don't know that. Anubis was unpredicted by anyone. Even you could have not foreseen him and his power." A female Curia member responded.

"And you don't know how that would have ended. Perhaps it would have turned out the same, perhaps not, even you can't tell that!" Ma'chello shot back. He was in the mood for a fight and by god he will give them one. A verbal one.

The arguing went back and forth for a while, with no one giving up ground. In the end, Omoc entered the conversation... or more shouting match at this time. "In the end we all made mistakes. We, the Tollan people ignored the fate of the galaxy and paid a price for that. You on the other hand waged a war you were ill-equipped to win. What was is in the past. The important part is what can be. Do you accept my honest apologies, Ma'chello?"

Ma'chello was hesitant. "I can only guess you are Omoc. As O'Neill told me, you were the first to accept Earth's help and even asked for forgiveness from them, didn't you?" Omoc remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes. Must be hard for your kind to admit fault." He turned to Travell again. "I want access to every military technology you have. I want to be part of any Goa'uld hunt you will undertake. I know revenge will not bring my people back, but I shall savor it anyway."

Travell didn't like that tone, but far too often that was the same tone she got from her own people lately. "All but our matter phasing technology and research. That acceptable?"

He eyed every single Curia member, taking his time to evaluate them. He saw the changed demeanor in many of them. Not so high and might any longer. They, like him, got humiliated and burned. Good, that meant they'll be ready to do things they weren't willing before. "Deal."

* * *

 **Resurrection HUB, 2 hours later**

Anders was now dressed and locked in his room. Walking around, trying to find some way to get out. Even if he knew that there was little point to it. But his now hourly routine was interrupted when the HUB went to condition one, only for seconds later for all the lights but emergency lighting to turn off. Then he heard the centurions outside his room fall to the floor with a thud. As he approached the door to see if he could get out now, the artificial gravity went out. Floating in the dark room, the realized something was really off. "Buccaneers, we have a problem."

* * *

In space, the rebel raider had just made a dangerous close range jump-in and dropped it's under wing cargo in the form of the EM mines. As it jumped out, the defense fleet went to high alert.

In the CIC of the lead basestar, the Cavil in charge was, like all other human Cylons, linked into the data-stream. _"What the frak was that?"_

 _"Unknown weapon type was deployed against the HUB. It's dead in the water."_ A Four reported in the stream.

 _"We always feared the rebels would be dumb enough to try a raid, but this is something else..."_ A Five remarked with a worried tone.

" _How long till the HUB is back up_?" The second in command Cavil asked.

 _"No idea, we lost any and all contact with the HUB."_ The Five responded.

 _"Then send a heavy raider or two there to help them! Do I have to think of everything here myself!"_ The head Cavil already began raging.

Their sensor data got an update. An energy burst, less than 20 clicks away. As they pulled the information up, all the Cavil's smirked. _"The Colonials. As we suspected, the traitors are working with them."_ One of the Cavils said.

 _"Little that will help them here. The Galactica. They must be more desperate than I thought. Send three basestars to deal with them. Keep the rest here. This smells like a diversion."_ The head Cavil issued his orders.

On the CIC of Adamas ship, everyone was already at battle stations.

"Sir, shields are charged up, weapons grid is powered. We're ready." Felix reported with a hint of pride.

Nodding, Bill, while keeping an eye on the dradis, addressed Saul. "Good. Then Saul, you have the honor. Turn my ship into a threat for them."

Taking the phone off the planning table, Saul gave the order. "Helm, ahead full, 20 degrees to port, gunnery officers, fire at will!"

In space the Galactica began charging the overwhelmingly numerically superior Cylon fleet. The Cylons themselves deployed all their raiders, but kept them close to the HUB. Taking care of one old battlestar would, after all ,be a piece of cake. As several salvos of missiles reached the Colonial ship, her flack defense could not keep up with the amount of incoming fire. Those that got through... disappeared not far from the ship, impacting something. As the Cylons were getting confused at the sensor data they were receiving, the enemy ship returned the favor with something they didn't see coming. As the plasma bolts reached the first target, they pierced the central connecting structure of the basestar, igniting it's ammo supply, detonating the heart of the ship and ripping it apart.

In the Galactica CIC, they began feeling the shaking a bit as the shields began taking the punishment. "Helm, turn our flank to them, then half speed!" Saul barked out and kept an eye on the dradis. "Looks like the rebels info on the location of the ammo supply and fuel tanks on the modern basestar panned out, Bill."

"Right, so let's keep exploiting it. They never foresaw that we'd now have a weapon that could easily pierce their soft spot. Mr. Gaeta, tell the rebels and Lee to initiate phase two." Bill saw how Cavil's forces now all began turning to face the Galactica, which meant they were panicking and taking him seriously. Just what he wanted.

On the main basestar, the head Cavil was at a loss for words. " _What the frak am I looking at!?"_

 _"The same we are."_ Another Cavil responded. " _This changes everything."_

 _"They didn't have this before!"_ A Four panicked. " _We're doing nothing to them and they're fraking us!"_

Before they could continue, their dradis acted up again. The entire rebel and Guardian fleet was now behind them, with the HUB between the two forces. Then the Earth Prometheus appeared in a way cavil's forces never saw before. Zooming in to the newcomer, everyone was wondering what that was. And the newcomer was now between the HUB and the defense fleet. The enemy Cylons then launched every raider they had as well. But there were many heavy raiders and other landing craft in the mix.

 _"They're going after the HUB! Send our raiders to intercept them!"_ The third Cavil screamed.

 _"We can't!"_ A Four responded.

 _"Why the frak not!?"_

He pointed at the again updated dradis data. " _Cause the Galactica has company!"_

And she did as the remaining Colonial combat ships from the expedition fleet were now some distance from the Galactica, deploying their support craft and fighters. Only the supply ships, the marinestar and the Athena remained at their staging area.

On the Galactica, Adama saw the board filling up.

"All allied ships launched their fighter. Should we do it now as well, Bill?"

"No Saul. Were the punching bag, our fighters would just get shredded. we continue as planned."

The CIC shook again as more and more shots were fired at the old girl. "Sir shields lost 7% integrity overall. We need to hurry... radiological alarm!"

Saul smirked. "That didn't take long." He saw as all enemy raiders began departing from the Galactica, getting some distance. On top of that the enemy basestars were using themselves to deflect most of the blast from the HUB behind them... while they were now receiving some not so pleasant rear action from the Prometheus as the rebel Cylons were engaging enemy raiders and making their first landings on the HUB.

As the Galactica was engulfed by several explosions from those nukes that got through, all the Cavil's thought that that was that. No way, even with magic technology, would that ship survive that. _"Now, turn us around! Those Gaurdian bastards need to finally get scrapped!"_ In fact, the old Guardian basestars were now in front of the HUB, shielding it from Cavil's forces. But the defense force was quickly persuaded of that idea, as the yellow bolts of energy were still hammering them from where the Galactica... was. _"That can't be!"_ The head Cavil... said with fear in his voice. " _Impossible!"_

As the blinding light dissipated and the radiation scattered enough, they saw that the Galactica was still there.

In the CIC, no one was worse off than before the impact. "Sir... we took around 20 direct nuclear hits. Shields lost around 11% integrity but most of the impact force dissipated into space." Felix gave the report based on the numbers he was receiving. "The unshielded aft section got burned a bit, but nothing critical."

"Good, were still in the game..." Bill saw how two more basestars were scrapped off from the dradis screen. "As long as they keep focusing on us, we..." The CIC shook aging, but this felt different. "Shield status?"

"Sir, unchanged... the hull got hit!" Felix responded, not understanding what happened. "Somehow a raider got passed the perimeter and suicide on us!"

Dee picked up something on the comm traffic. "Sir, allied vipers are reporting they saw the raider 'jump' past our shield perimeter, then impact on the dorsal port armor plate."

Bill got worried, as did Saul. Without even saying it, Saul took charge. "Evasive maneuvers, we can't play the immobile brick any longer. Engines ahead full, turn us away from the Cylon fleet and make a circle maneuver! But keep our guns aimed and firing!"

Bill took the table phone. "Lee, get the Prometheus to make erratic maneuvers and go to full speed! If I'm right..." The CIC shook violently again.

"Sir, another one!" Felix dreaded what was happening. Bill as well. One was a fluke, one more a pattern.

"Lee, they're using the jump drive to bypass the shields! We can take the hits, you can't!"

 _"Already on it. Good thing this ship is so much faster and smaller!"_

"Yes, but with that ship, all they need is get lucky once!"

"Bill!" Saul alerted the Admiral to the dradis screen. "A fraking wing of raiders is approaching. And they all carry nukes!"

Bill underestimated Cavil. He adapted fast, faster than anticipated.

On the basestar CIC, Cavil was raging. " _Want to play with me?! Let's play!"_

* * *

 **Responding to Reader of storys (hope " storys" was intentional or just a typo):**

 **First off, I honestly don't remember writing 'time travel makes stories better', but I probably did. Perhaps I should rephrase it: It makes it more interesting, as long as the writers don't go crazy and write themselves into a corner. For me time travel is good, if contained to one 'usage' or a limited amount with no crossing paths ( ST IV, ST First contact...), not use it like candy (The entire Kelvin time line in Star Trek is stupid, ST Voyager: episode Relativity... still gives me a headache.) It also has to make sense and not be a garbled mess of intertwining paradoxes (looking at Endgame here, good movie, plot gave me a headache).**

 **Second: Wouldn't it also depend on other factors, like amount of nuclear bombs, yield, intensity of radiation, atmospheric density...on how long a nuclear winter lasts (in the ST Voyager episode Dragon's teeth, the winter was 900 years old and showed no signs of getting better, but then again it was triggered by anti matter weapons, so standard logic goes out the window)? I literally don't care about doing some small non-real world mistake. I am referencing FTL usage here and guess what, it does not exist in real world, so I tossed 'reality' out the window on page one. I do try to reference real world laws of physics when I can, but don't expect a science paper from me. I also try to write things related to laws of nature, while using made up stuff from the sources in a way that makes sense to me. A story where too many different laws of physics would clash as they would be referenced from different shows, would be a stretch for me. Add magic into it and I'm gone.**

 **As you yourself stated: Blame the BSG writes, not me, I only use their cannon material and since in this story the 13th Earth went the same way as in the 'cannon' show, I used the 'cannon' material. Perhaps I got the time of when the Final Five left the 13th Earth wrong, but it was a long time since their departure from there. Also they got a lot wrong or just not right, like the Final Five travel vs. time vs. distance inconsistency.**

 **So in conclusion: Perhaps you are right, but it doesn't matter to the story. Research or not, BSG cannon remains in effect. You are free to point such issues, in fact I applaud people for it, but if the mistake wasn't mine, don't blame me. Cause I won't care then. "Oh, you didn't do your research..." Yeah, I assumed the original writers did and I do this as a hobby, I won't do 'research' on every possible technicality in the story.**

 **So I do hope you understand if writers take some liberties sometimes.**

 **Responding to Anon jr : Already had this 'talk' with other reviewers. I see it like this: If you introduce a law of nature / physics that states "No two same people from different universes can co-exist in one universe at the same time for prolonged periods of time before a cascading entropy effect kicks in...", then I don't really think the same made up laws (or based on real world research, I don't know that) probably wouldn't care how someone went from universe one to two, they just did. So the BASE issue remains: two same people from different universes exist in one. That is the underlying problem. The 'law' never stated "based on how you get there", but that you ARE there. A similar problem was never introduced in Stargate if you get cloned or you from another timeline meets you (I think they actually did just that in Time-cop, that you from the future can't touch the you in the past or you both get deleted, someone correct me if I'm wrong) from the future. In the end I think the writers did a stupid move the first time they introduced this 'law' as a plot point to get the story moving (otherwise other Carter would just stay in main SG universe and the episode would be done (and boring)), but in season nine they probably realized that little hiccup they made but never found a way around it, so they ignored it and shelved it under "writers wrote themselves into a corner so they ignored that rule for future episodes" explanation. Falls under same writers issue as the Ha'tak ship's don't have glass for windows, but force fields BS explanation from Teal'c, who also stated no transparent material exist that could endure those stresses and accelerations. Yet later we see many ships without power (meaning the 'force fields' should be down and the ship vented) or actual transparent material used in construction.**

 **In conclusion: I disagree with you on why it happened in one scenario but not in the other. I blame lazy SG writers.**


	14. The Assault, Part two

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter 14: The Assault, Part two**

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, same time as the assault, planet Taranis**

"I still don't get why we made this address of all places our priority!" John hissed into Rodney's ear as they were being escorted by a security team of Taranian personnel to what seemed to be a mountain base not far from the main gate.

"Cause Dr. Jackson's crystal... you know, the other Jackson, pointed to this place."

"Yes, it also pointed to several other places!"

"And not one of them had a gate address, this was the fastest place to reach. If we find something worthwhile, we go check the others with a 304 as Elizabeth said."

"If you two don't shut up soon, I'll regret joining you people." A bit bored Ronon remarked behind them. Beside him were Teyla and Ford. All were disarmed.

"Besides, they were tasked by their Chancellor to escort us there." Teyla reminded everyone there.

As they passed all security details and reached a very Ancient looking control room, an older man with silver hair greeted them. "Ah, hello." He went to John first and shook his hand. "You are the leader, one John Sheppard?"

"Yes?" John was puzzled. They hadn't even had the time to introduce themselves. "How do you know my name?"

"When our ancestors arrived here and we found this abandoned place, we at first didn't know how to operate it. But then we triggered something. A message of sorts. A man by the name of Daniel appeared in a transparent image and told us that one day you will come."

Ronon looked no different as all of this went over his head, Rodney was annoyed and the remaining SGA-1 members just put all the pieces together. "General O'Neill was right about Jackson, he does stick his nose into everything." John grumbled and tried to salvage this. "Ehm, sorry about that, but if that man caused you any trouble..."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. He left us knowledge on how to operate his facility." The Chancellor motioned a young blonde woman to approach them. "This is Norina. She can explain."

Norina told them how the hologram explained to them about the basic operational procedures and how it was dangerous to keep the shield up for too long as it would cause the magma chamber to fill up and get unstable. How they should wait for Atlantis to contact them sometime in these years.

Rodney, after getting permission from the Chancellor, went to the consoles and confirmed what was told. The magma chamber was indeed still dormant. "Em... if I may ask, how do you activate the hologram?"

"Of course. You may have questions as well." Lycus nodded to Norina who went to activate the hologram. In the room a projection of an elderly Daniel Jackson from the previous timeline appeared.

"Greetings, how may I help you today?"

Lycus approached the hologram. "We summon you again because the prophecy you gave us came to fruition." He showed him the guests. "A team from Atlantis."

The hologram smiled. "Was about time."

"Yeah, about that..." John was cut off as Rodney stormed past him.

"Hey... You answer questions?"

"Yes. But within a limited range..."

"Yeah, yeah... Why didn't the original you put a hologram into Atlantis?"

"He tried. And failed. It would have taken him too long to break the security programs other Ancients put there after Janus meddling. This place was far easier to do just that. Since you are here, I assume the real me gave you the crystal?"

"Yes. And then whoosh... he ascended."

The hologram was actually surprised by that. "Interesting. The others didn't want him to tell too much."

John now moved passed Rodney. This was his mission anyway. "Our Jackson said the same thing."

"I guessed as much."

"Now... why did he record you? Just to help these people?"

The Chancellor interrupted the Q&A session. "Oh no. We made a promise. For the oracles help we promised to give you the other great treasure here."

John looked from the Chancellor to the hologram and back. "OK, do I have to guess or will someone tell me?"

"An Aurora, John. Docked here." That got SGA-1's attention. Minus Ronon, who was still bored. "The ability to instruct them to make repairs to it was beyond me, so I leave that to McKay."

"Of course you do. Turn me to the grease monkey why don't you."

"McKay! Zip it! So, Daniel's hologram... any other surprises in stored for us?"

The hologram smiled and a display of the galaxy appeared. Several red dots were now blinking. "Abandoned Auroras. In various states of disrepair. Locations of places of interest where you will get drones and other supplies." One last dot appeared, orange. "But don't go here, under no circumstance, until you are ready."

John eyed Rodney. They were both curious what could be there. "And why not?"

"The origin of the Replicators is what awaits you there."

John only read on the damn things but he knew they were dangerous. Rodney on the other hand got a bit paler. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why the damn bugs were always more advanced than the Asgard. They were designed by the Ancients."

"OK but it doesn't matter. We just ignore that place for now. Right..." John was formulating a plan. "Chancellor, if you could return our equipment to us and let me call Atlantis to give them an update plus give the whiner here a look at that ship, we would be really grateful."

"Of course. At once."

"So if there's nothing more..."

"Actually there is." Rodney addressed the hologram. "The Jackson that recorded you said something about Olympus, Avalon, Kobol and Janus secret laboratory. Ring any bells...?"

"No."

"No? Just like that?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Emmm, where they are, what they are...?"

"As stated, I don't have that information. Either it was left out on purpose or more probably he discovered those things after departing from this place. As you can see..." The hologram pointed to his grey hair and beard. "Even when he recorded me he was running out of time."

"But..." John swung Rodney around and grabbed him by the arm.

"We got what we could, let it go. You have a ship to inspect while me, Ford and Ronon make the call to Weir. Teyla, can you, um... stay here and discuss the finer print with the Chancellor?"

"Will do, John."

Rodney yanked his arm loose. "Fine. So, who'll show me this ship?"

"Emm, me?" Norina volunteered. "Follow me."

As Rodney eagerly followed her, John made a mental note to get that girl a lemon later.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

A knock on the door got him out of his slumber as he regained conciseness.

"For frak's sake, Sanders, I know you ain't asleep yet, I need your input on something!" It was Nagala. Sanders knew that he must have buzzed a couple of times. That with the now slamming on his door got him out of his KO drug induced sleep. He barely managed to crawl to the door as his motor skills and equilibrium were not restored yet. Pulling himself to the control panel next to the door, he activated the emergency protocol and the door unlocked on the spot. Nagala almost fell into the room and on Sanders.

"Frak!" He regained his composure and saw Sanders' condition. "How did you get this drunk so fast, cause I know when you left the last interrogation."

"Didn't... drink..." He still held the tranquilizer dart in his hand and showed him. Nagala kneeled to see what he had. "Was drugged... that fraking hacker who stole... information... was here... with a proposal... the desk..." He was out again. Nagala knew his protégée well enough that pulling his leg like this was not something he would do.

"Guards!" The soldiers at the end of the hallway began racing to him as he went to the wall phone. "This is Nagala. Put the HQ on lockdown. Possible intruder on the station! And get me a medical team to Commander Sanders's quarters, he's been drugged!" Slamming the phone back to the wall holster, not even bothering for the answer, he saw the guards arriving. "Did anyone leave before I arrived?!"

"Em... one man, sir. Around two hours ago. But his papers were in order."

"AND? Any name, rank, military section... something!?"

The guards now knew this was trouble, even for them. "Em... Commander Ajax, internal security?"

Nagala was now furious. More guards had just arrived as well as the medical staff. A doctor took a look at Sanders. "Pupils reacting slowly." The doctor remarked as she flashed her pocket light into his eyes. "Slow breathing. Slow heart rate... this is some high grade stuff he was hit with." She took the dart out of his hand.

"Bag that for analysis. Probably futile but we might get lucky. Get him to an observation room!" The medical staff went to work as Nagala turned his attention to the content on the table. Whoever this 'Ajax' was, he had balls of steel, he'll give him that. And... "Frak. The Chroniclers." He inspected the pictures. Now this person got Nagalas full attention. He needs to get Sanders up and around again to get his input now on more than just the Quorum dilemma. Grabbing the pictures and folder and putting the data drive into his pocket, he turned to the guards still waiting outside the quarters. "No one gets in here until an investigation team gets to examine every millimeter of it, understood!?"

"Yes sir!"

He stormed past them. He was not happy with their performance. Again they were made to look like amateurs. Then again this Ajax person, if he was as good as Nagala feared he was, could get into almost any place. Almost. He had the nagging feeling that this was the reason he came here. To get to a place he couldn't on his own.

* * *

 **Resurrection HUB, same time**

In the Galactica CIC, things were getting erratic. Bill needed to modify his plan, fast. "We're off the reservation, Saul. Launch our vipers."

Saul knew the original plan. Their vipers, under Starbucks' command were all in their launch tubes, just in case they were needed, but if the plan worked, they'd never be launched. It was not going as planned. And Bill knew he'd lose many pilots with this.

Knowing this was no time to argue, he picked the planning table phone and issued the orders. "This is the XO, all vipers are to launch, NOW!"

As the Galactica vas making her turning maneuver after getting some space between herself and the Cavil basestar wall, all the vipers were launched from both pods. Even the one where the now installed alien hardware, since the lower launch and maintenance levels were unaffected by this, they were just limited by the landing capacity, since only the unaltered pod could be used. So the ship still had 100% launch capacity, but only 50% landing and recovery capacity.

As the vipers began forming up around the old girl, Bill now took Saul's phone. "Get me Kara." He ordered Dee.

" _Sir, what's the plan?"_

"The plan is you keep the damn raiders off of us. Keep your vipers inside the shield perimeter and take any raider out as they 'jump' pass the shields. You may have only seconds to react. And be aware, they have nukes."

" _On it, sir. Tick pest control is taking over."_ Even in a heated situation like this she kept her quirky personality.

"And good luck." He put the phone back.

"Sir, rebel Cylons just reported through the enemy jamming. First heavy raiders just landed on the HUB." Dee gave an update.

"Good. The sooner they get it done, the sooner we can leave."

* * *

On the said HUB, the gravity was back up, but that was about all that was operational again. In the one of many hangars in the HUB, several heavy raiders of the rebels just landed and the assault crews dispersed to secure it. The hangar was exposed to space, but that didn't' bother the centurions, if they weren't forced to endure it for too long. The humanoid models were in their space suits. Moving from disabled enemy raider and heavy raider, they went to each one and either took their time to remove the control unit that allowed the machine to move and use its own body, or they just shot it through the 'eye' and into the brain in the back. They could not take risks them waking up and taking them out. No one said this would be a bloodless takeover. Even the free centurions knew that as they proceeded to do the same with their still lobotomized brothers. The Guardian centurions guarded the entrances during this as more and more reinforcements arrived. Now they could also see through the open hangar doors a Guardian basestar take position in front of the HUB, shielding it from the Cavil forces who were already sending their own forces to prevent the fall of the HUB.

Sharon and a few modern centurions joined the Guardians. "Caprica and the others will try to take the main power and engine room, we need to go for the mainframe and CIC. You..." She eyed a modern centurion. "Handle things here and coordinate the continues landings." Turning again to the Guardians, she prepared her weapon. "Let's go."

The rebel modern centurions had added red paint over their torsos to show their status as free centurions. As well as be able to identify friend from foe at longer ranges where wireless centurion comm systems may be jammed.

Entering through the decompression chamber into the main access hallway, they were greeted by fire from several Cavil controlled centurions and some model Fives and Fours. Two Guardians and one rebel centurion were shredded right there as the others took cover and returned the favor, taking all but one of the Fives who fled from this lost battle.

Inspecting the fallen centurions, Sharon had no time to mourn. "Get ready, this'll get only uglier." The rebel centurions now not only having their handguns ready also deployed their claws on the other hand for close range encounters. The Guardians swapped the empty weapon magazines for fresh ones and went to proceed with the assault. They had a detailed plan of this place anyway.

* * *

Back in space, Kara had just scored her second jump-in kill. She really only had seconds to react. And she wasn't the only one. At least half of the Galactica viper wing had one kill. But they had lost seven of their own, either through collisions or when the enemy raiders got a lucky last second shot. She organized her pilots in several strange patrol patterns all around the Galactica as to keep her clean. She also deployed them in a way that should one raider get through and 'nuke' a section of the Galactica, only the vipers over that section would die, thus not risking all of her people. Of course the dorsal and ventral surfaces were the ones with the largest coverage as they were the biggest surfaces, so most of the vipers were deployed there.

But as the viper pilots had their hands full, the remaining Colonial fleet was doing its part, to the best of their abilities. As the Galactica made her turning maneuver and was now making another pass at the Cylon fleet, peppering them with artillery cannons and plasma shots, but mostly only the plasma shots were doing any real damage as the artillery shots were not hitting any important spots or in case of the rest of the Colonial fleet, were too far away to be effective. As for missiles, both sides fighter wings were intercepting almost everything. All but for the Glalctica, since she was danger close. Bill let the shields take the brunt of the punishment, but as he launched his vipers to handle Cavil's new tactic, he had to stop the flack cannons, to not shred his own vipers.

The dradis beeping caught Bill's attention again. They just eliminated another enemy basestar. Switching from spreading fire to all enemy ships to focus fire one at a time was a better tactic, but the ones they were not focusing on were now taking a greater interest at their rebel allies and his remaining fleet behind the Galactica. As the enemy basestars noticed the limited effectiveness they were having against the Galactica, they switched targets and let their raiders take over.

But the next dradis beep was not a good one. Cavil once again altered tactics. "Sir, several wings of enemy raiders jumped into our formation behind us... they..." Felix didn't have time to react. The radiological alarm was on all the time, so no one knew who was nuking what. But the dradis gave them the answer. The raider force that jumped into their rear formation had them. And no qualms of using them in a suicide run.

As the dradis stabilized itself again after getting scrambled for a few seconds as the main Colonial force got hit heavily, as the Admiral and his XO saw, to their dread, that Cavil's tactic was bearing fruit. That bastard just sacrificed several hundred raiders, but got the Belophron in return. The ship, a Valkyrie, did not register any longer.

Dee began picking through the information coming through the comm. "Sir, reports coming in from friendly vipers. They say... the Paris got hit once into the port landing pod but... the Belophron got three direct hits in its ventral surface... she broke apart."

Bill slammed on the table with all his fury. The Achilles heel of the Valkyrie. A soft belly. "Tell the fleet to rearrange the viper positions to defend their ships from all angles, not to just focused on the basestar missiles they can see!"

The dradis beeped again. This time it was a Minotaur heavy gunships, the Fury. "Sir, the fuel tank ignited." Dee had nothing but bad news.

"Saul, take over here for a minute!" Bill took the table phone. "Dee, connect me to Apollo."

A few seconds later he got his son on the line. " _Sir, we're a little busy dodging all the jump in attempts!"_

"I'm aware of that. Pull back to the rebel fleet and give them cover. If Cavil took the gloves off, then so am I."

Lee understood what that meant. " _I'll warn them to get ready. And... good luck, dad."_

"You too." He almost slammed the phone back. "Helm, ahead full, bearing 010, carom 227. Dee, tell our vipers to stay close and continue doing what they're doing, but to stay clear of the silos!" He eyed Saul. "Time to see what kind of punishment this alien tech can take."

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I Saul, so do I."

* * *

On the CIC of the command basestar, the Cylon leaders, still linked in the data stream, saw the development. _"I thought I said that we need to recapture the HUB!"_ The head Cavil raged as he was not pleased to how things were developing.

" _We're trying, but the rebels and Guardians keep blocking any attempt of ours to send backup."_ A Four reminded him.

 _"Perhaps, if we're throwing our raiders away anyway, we could always..."_

 _"For frak's sake Five, think! We don't have an endless supply of them and I already sent all we could spare against the meat bags! We need the rest to keep our rears clear from enemy raiders! We..."_

" _Something's happening."_ Another Cavil interrupted him. " _That strange ship with the same energy barrier as the Galactica is pulling back to the rebels."_

All the digital Cylons in the digital CIC saw it. But... _"The Galactica, she's changing course!"_ Another Five noticed first.

 _"Yes... but why?"_ pondered the head Cavil. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Back on the Galactica CIC, Bill had already inserted his command key in the weapons station. "Saul, if you will..."

His XO didn't hesitate and did the same. "We can't arm them before we get to point blank range, you do know that?"

"I know. Or they see the radiological signature and may bail. That and... at that point they can't do anything. Mr. Gaeta, set the nukes to arm seconds after they leave the silos."

Felix, who had momentarily left the dradis station, did as ordered. "Sir, I have to remind you, should any of them get intercepted while inside the shield perimeter..."

"I know, but we can't give them any chance to do something about it." Bill dismissed his concerns. There was nothing he could do about them anyway.

The weapons station was now indicating the silos were operational. Saul was with his hand on the arming button. "Waiting on your command Bill."

The Admiral went back to the planning table and peaked up to see the dradis above him. The Cylons were hammering them, bur Kara's people were doing a good job keeping them clean. "Mr. Gaeta, shield status?"

Felix had returned to his make shift station next to the dradis control panel. "Sir... ventral and port shields down to 66%, dorsal down to 57%, starboard at 61% and forward shields at 64%."

Bill looked at the situation and then did a guess in his head at what their chances were. All shield perimeters were town just above 50%. "Keep an eye on them. Helm, get us in between as many basestars as possible. We have to increase collateral damage among them."

* * *

On the HUB, the rebels had gained control of the main reactor, the FTL control room and even the resurrection heart.

Sharon just put her hand on the data stream consol to get any useful information on the HUB's status. There were other rebel models in the room, doing similar things. A Two and another Eight while a Six, Natalie, was overseeing the still ongoing battles. Stepping over several centurion remains and Cavil corpses, she went to the entrance from where gunfire could still be heard. Several rebel centurions and Guardian centurions were beside her. "Go down there and help them. You..." She pointed at the last rebel centurion in the group. "Keep the entrance we just used secured. Don't need and surprises."

Seeing as the centurions went to work, she went to see what Sharon was doing. "Find anything useful?"

"Yes, you could say that. Have a wireless on you?" Sharon responded, eyes still closed as she searched the HUB data stream.

"Yes, why?" Natalie took her wireless from her pocket and held it to Sharon.

"Contact Caprica. Tell her I blocked all model One, Four and Five from resurrecting here, so there won't be any backup for them that way. Also... a Final Five resurrected here not too long ago."

The other humanoid models dropped what they were doing. "What?" Was the response from a Two.

"Yes, and apparently another Final Five is on the Colony ship, but I can't break Cavil's encryptions on who they are. But I do know where to find him or her and Caprica should be much closer to that location than we. Tell her!"

Natalie, after getting a grip on the situation again, did as asked.

In the main engine room, Caprica was in a similar situation. She had just started the rebooting procedure for the HUB FTL when Natalie contacted her with the update.

"Where?"

 _"A deck above you, the 'special guest quarters'."_

"Ah, Cavil's other word for prison. Got it." Turning her wireless off, she signaled two centurions to follow her. "Leoben, you got this covered?" She asked the Two who was overseeing the rebooting with her to this moment.

"Yes. This level is secured, most of the heavy fighting is near the CIC all the way up. Go... and find one of our predecessors."

She nodded and went to the nearest staircase she could find.

The room was not dark any longer. And he wasn't floating anymore. So... that was good? But Sam was sure that the two centurions with him in the room were not a good sign. A Cavil burst into the room some time ago, when all the commotion began and the gravity had returned. He ordered the centurions that were originally outside guarding the door to come inside and keep an eye on Sam.

"So, you guys know what's going on?" They didn't respond. "You... em, like pyramid sports?"

Nothing again. He sat back down on the sofa in the room, the food the Ones brought him, lying all over the floor. "Nice talk."

But his migraine still hadn't disappeared. He had a hard time getting to grips with the fact to who... and what he was. He remembered it all now. Him, Tory, Galen, Saul and Ellen. Ellen... didn't a Cavil mockingly say she had an easier time than he was? If so, where was she?

The HUB shook again slightly. "OK, this ship is rocking all over the place, my... hosts are nervous and I hear weapons fire. Guess something's really going wrong for them."

A noise at the entrance caught his and the centurions attention. Someone's was bypassing the door lock. The centurions activated their arm guns. Seeing that things would get hot soon, Sam went to the rear of the room where his bed was and took cover. "Hey Sam, why join the military? You have a great future in sports. But no... had to be a smartass and do my part for the Colonies... I should have listened to my friends..."

The door was blasted open. Parts of the door pierced the two guarding centurions, damaging them. Before they could react to the breach, auto-fire weapons cut them down. Sam peaked from his hiding place. "Frak. Since when do cans kill cans?"

But he did wonder why these ones had a red color on their torsos. Then the sound of high heels was heard. As Sam saw Caprica, he recognized her, but wondered again why he hadn't seen her model before. The Ones were very tightlipped with any information they gave him, being more in the asking mood.

Caprica noticed him and put her sidearm away. "There." She approached the bed. "Don't worry, we're here to capture the HUB and free any boxed models..." She was trying to encourage him to be seen. "Are you one of them? A Final Five?"

"If so?" He said with a muffed voice, still in hiding, only his head hair visible.

"We have questions to ask, but we won't hurt you."

"Yeah, the Colonials might change their opinion on that..." He sighed, realizing there is no point in hiding any longer, so he stood up slowly from his hiding spot.

Caprica was prepared for many things, but this... "Wait, you're..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the pyramid player Samuel Anders. Should have seen the looks on the Fours and Fives. Only Cavil was not shocked, since he knew all along."

The room shook again, snapping Caprica out of her stupor. "I... I have so many questions, but they can wait. The HUB isn't secured and there is a war being fought outside. Come..." She held her hand out.

"Like I have much choice?"

Once outside in the corridor, she basically dragged him along. "You the only one or the other Final Five here as well?"

"No, only me. Heard the Cavils talk they have Ellen on the Colony ship."

"Frak." Caprica cursed. Cavil was not putting all his eggs into one basket. Smart. "Ellen? That the name of one of you?"

"Ellen Tigh, yes..."

Caprica stopped dead in her tracks as did the centurions escorting them. "As in Colonel Saul Tigh's wife?"

"Em, yeah? Why? He's one of us anyway, so..."

"Frak!" She grabbed him by the hand hard. "We need to get you to the hangar, fast! Who are the others?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Please just tell me!"

As he was almost dragged up the stairs, he decided to play along since he didn't have much to lose. "Tory Foster and Galen Tyrol."

Caprica mentally cursed again. She didn't know the first name but the second one was familiar. Boomer, Sharon and the Eights knew that name well. She grabbed her wireless. "Sharon, Leoben, I have a Final Five with me. I'm taking him to the hangar to be evacuated to the emergency jump location for the fleet. Here's an update: Cavil has one other Final Five in the Colony, one is somewhere in the Colonies, probably, the remaining two are on the fraking Galactica!"

 _"Come again?"_ It was Sharon, who apparently got curious and took Natalie's wireless.

"Chief Tyrol and Colonel Tight are two of the Final Five, like the Colonel's wife!"

 _"What?! You have got to be joking?!"_ Sharon did not sound amused.

"I know, right! But according to Samuel Anders, the Final Five we found, that's them!"

Leoben responded. _"The pyramid player?"_

Sam just rolled his eyes. Everyone says that like it devalues his word or intellect.

"Yeah. The last one is someone called Tory Foster. No idea on who that is."

 _"I do."_ It was D'Anna. She was also on the HUB, organizing the logistics. " _She's the Colonial president's newest assistant. But we're in luck, we have three of them on the silver platter, so to speak."_

Caprica reached one of the larger hangars that were in total control of the rebels. The Cylons there all made way as Caprica went for the closest heavy raider. Sam felt all eyes, organic and red dots alike, fixed on him.

"I feel so weird right now."

Caprica went halfway up the raider ramp, pulled Sam up into the rear compartment and went back out. Eying the pilot, a Two, she issued her orders. "Take him straight to the remaining ships in the fallback position."

"But we have no basestars there."

"And no Cavils to shoot at us. Just do it!"

As the raider hatch closed and the ship went to the hangar exit where the pressure docking connection was, Caprica looked around herself as most Cylons there were still just... looking. "Yes, that was one of them, but we don't have time to just stand there, this battle is not over! Get moving!"

* * *

In the CIC of the Jupiter class Prometheus, Commander Faustus was trying to keep the Colonial fleet together, giving Bill his time and opening to do what he planned to do. "Major... I think the Cylons pushed the Admiral too far now."

Novacek saw the dradis and what the Galactica was doing. "Yeah, he's not messing around any longer."

The ship rocked hard again. Several non-nuclear missiles hit them to their dorsal plating. "XO, how's the evacuation of the remains of the Fury and the Belophron progressing?"

"Almost finished. We only managed to save around 120 people, mostly in crippled vipers and raptors or the ones that survived in the front section of the Belophron."

"Frak, the butcher had a high bill today..." He was looking at the comm station, the people there had their hands full. "Remember, we'll still have to take in all the homeless vipers and raptors. Make sure to distribute them among the fleet before we jump out!"

Bulldog nodded and already forwarded the orders.

They saw as the Galactica was now so close to the basestar that the dradis icons almost fused. "Here we go."

* * *

The Galactica was less than half a click away from the middle of the enemy basestar formation. Kara and the Galactica viper pilots had a difficulty seeing much, even with their visual protection gear pulled down from their helmets. The shields did absorb every impact so far, but the light show was blinding.

In the CIC, the shaking got worse as the basestars now mostly ignored the rest of the rebel and colonial forces and focus fired on the Galactica. The positive side effect of this was that all the allied forces got a bit of a break, mostly the Colonials with the rescue operations. The rebels had for the most part finished securing the HUB in the most important locations.

"Bill?" Saul asked his friend as he still waited at the weapons station.

"Not yet."

Bill was glued to the dradis screen. He got more and more reports how some power lines were overheating, the main power lines were reaching the critical temperature that Galen and Felix warned about and how the artillery guns were running low on ammo.

Once he saw that they were less than 300 meters from the nearest basestar, almost close for the shield perimeter to start scraping the paint off the enemy ship, he gave a stern look to Saul. "Now."

Saul didn't hesitate and flipped the switch. If the Cylons would detect the radiation signature in all of this mess, it was too late. As the fire button on the weapons station lit up, indicating the warheads were ready to be launched, Saul slammed the button down.

In space around the Galactica, Kara saw, as little as she could, the entire nuclear arsenal o the old girl spent in one shot. "Best front row seats ever."

One could only imagine how the Cavils reacted in the digital stream on the basestars. In the few seconds they had, should they jump? But that would abandon the HUB to its fate. Should they stay, taking the losses and return the favor?

As the explosions and the blinding light died down after a minute and the shockwave lost its power as it expanded further outward, one could see the result of Adama's plan. The Galactica was now passed the main Clyon force on the rebel side of the attack formation. The attack took out five basestars and crippled just as many. The tide of this battle had now really turned.

"Status report!" Saul yelled as he saw the people in the CIC get back to their feet. He helped Bill back up as well. "Well?"

There was some smoke coming from a burnt out panel or screen, but it was filling the CIC. Medical staff was already on it, helping the ones that could not stand up.

Felix pulled himself up to his station and checked the systems. "Sir, all shields are still up, but below 10% of total power. We also lost the dorsal support sub-light engines at the rear. The lack of shielding there scorched them badly. Also 60% of all artillery turrets are off-line due to damage leaking through the depleted shields. Including three of the four turrets with the plasma weapons."

Bill gripped the planning table and nodded to Saul that he can stand on his own. "Any good news?"

Dee responded. "All our vipers are still there. But many of their birds will have to be written off after this."

"Also, the Cylon main formation is shattered." Felix analyzed the dradis screen.

"Sir, it's Apollo. He's asking if we need support." Dee asked the Admiral.

Looking at the dradis himself, he saw that they had sufficient momentum to get clear of the enemy formation. "No, tell him to go help the rebels capture that damn HUB already. Tell Kara to prepare her birds for an emergency landing and ask Commander Faustus for the fleet's status! Also get me a damn casualties report!"

* * *

In the HUB, the Cavils recognized a lost battle when they saw one. So they began bailing ship. But their attempt to sabotage the HUB was not getting them anywhere. Sharon had already cut them off from the resurrection feed while Caprica was minutes away from resetting the FTL drive.

Then around a quarter of their defense fleet was just gone in a maneuver that would be considered suicidal if it weren't for this new game changer technology they were observing. Then the Guardians repositioned their old basestars to act as a barrier for the HUB, deflecting the shockwave with their large disk shaped surfaces. And their Final Five prisoner was probably already freed by now. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong!

If things couldn't get any worse, that weird but shielded ship sent raptors to the HUB. As they saw Colonial marines work together with the rebels and Guardians almost made every Cavil digitally vomit. And those marines had these strange staffs that one shot any of their centurions as they melted through their armor like butter.

So they left the CIC to be taken without a fight and made their way to one of their secondary hangars not yet taken by the attackers, leaving any and all remaining defenders to just buy them time.

Stepping on the heavy raider ramp, the last Cavil looked back at their now lost HUB. "What a fraking joke."

"Get in already!" The third Cavil on the left in the raider yelled at him. "We don't have time to spare!"

The second one on the left slammed his hand on the bulkhead separating the rear compartment from the pilot area. "Remember, we jump the moment we clear the HUB, or we could get shot down!"

"Yeah, yeah. Heard you the last 50 times!" The pilot, a Five, replied back, not happy with the situation either.

Before the last Cavil could board the raider, a click of a gun getting ready to fire could be heard from the raiders side. "Going somewhere?"

All the Cavils recognized that voice. The one on the ramp leaned to the side to see D'Anna aiming at him. "Why hello my dear. What brings you to this party?"

She did not smile, but walked around the ramp, now in the perfect position to kill as many cavils as possible, since she knew they were locked out of resurrection. Or even if they would resurrect, they would download into the nearest tank. And they were all on the HUB now enemy territory. She repeated her question. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh, you know, plans falling apart, monkeys annoying us, you betraying us... the usual."

"Who betrayed whom first?"

"Ah, here we go."

"Samuel Anders. Ring any bells?"

"Well, there's no way of saying it, but I never really liked sports..." She shot him in the head. As he fall down, she aimed as the next closest Cavil.

"Anyone else want to be smart with me, cause I ain't in the mood."

"You do know you can't kill all of us. The raider will be long gone once the hatch is closed." The first cavil to the right responded.

"I know. But your model pissed me off so much I had to take it out on someone." She took something out of her pocket and threw it to the Cavil she was now having this discussion. "He didn't shut up, he got the bullet."

The Cavils inspected the device she just threw them. "A data drive?"

"Yes. I will never forgive you nor forget what you did. But I don't trust the humans either, so the longer you and they clobber each other, the better for me. All the info I have on where and how the Colonials found this alien technology. Not much, but better than nothing for you. Guess Kobol wasn't just a planet after all, if you morons had allowed us to inspect it closer. And yes, I said alien. The galaxy is far larger than even you thought possible." She then lowered her gun.

The Cavil that caught the data drive, handed it to the Cavil next to him and signaled the pilot to get going. "I get the impression the other models, the Sixes, Twos and Eights don't know about this."

Damn him. Arrogant or not, insane or not, he was as sharp as always. "Piss off before I change my mind!"

As the ramp began to close, the first Cavil to the right had to know. "So, does this mean that the enemy of my enemy..."

"We're not friends. Not even family again. Our interest just align, that's all. Do not bother to contact me again. This is all that you will get from me."

The hatch now closed, the heavy raider took off through the connecting tunnel to the space outside the HUB. D'Anna was left alone with the corpse of the One she just shot. She knew that what she just gave them was a drop in the bucket. She had nothing more but a list of stuff she was told about, shown or actually saw. No real data, codes, designs, even chemical makeup was not included. She didn't know. The Colonials kept that close to their chests. So what she gave him might buy Cavil some time, nothing else.

Not long after that she was joined by other models, centurions and even a squad of marines. "What happened?" The leading Eight asked D'Anna.

"The frakers got away." She used her great acting skills to sell her lie to them. "Did they manage to jump?"

"Yes, that's why we came here to see what happened and how it could happen." The Eight then kneeled down to the corpse of the One." You got him?"

"The only one I could." She put the weapon away. "Our status?"

"We're ready to go."

In the Galactica CIC, Bill was getting a more detailed damage and casualties report while still looking at the raging conflict outside.

"Sir." Dee called for his attention. "The rebels are reporting the HUB is mostly secured. They'll be FTL capable in 2 minutes."

Smiling, he turned to the dradis screen again. "Thank you Dee. Tell them to jump ASAP. Saul, get our birds home. Helm, best speed away from the main Cylon force, take us to the rebels. Tell 'our' Prometheus to collect everything the fleet can and begin jumping out as well." As they went to forward his orders, his look turned serious. "Mr. Gaeta. Make 'the' call. And start the jump prep."

* * *

The Galactica crawled with its working engines to the safety of the rebel Cylon fleet as the rebel raiders took charge of the missile defense screen.

In the CIC, Bill got a call from the Chief. " _Sir, if we want to jump, we need to shut the shields and energy weapons off. The FTL section is heating up. If we jump with everything on, the buildup of heat might damage the jump drive."_

"Understood. The enhancements did their job anyway. Mr. Gaeta, shut the shields and energy weapons off."

"On it sir." Felix went to the FTL control station after doing just that and inserted the FTL key. "Sir, Helo confirmed the update and the coordinates I sent."

"Excellent. Chief, they're off. Keep an eye on everything." He put the phone down and joined Saul once again observing the dradis screen. The Colonial fleet was jumping out, as were the rebels. But the Cavil forces were now pushing for the HUB, realizing what was about to happen. Then Bill saw it, the IFF of Helo's raptor. He jumped from the retreat point where he was docked to the Athena, waiting for this call. Felix transmitted the coordinates to the position near the Cavil forces with little to no raider cover. and there was plenty of this now as most raider forces were flooring it to the rebels location.

In space, Helo's raptor had a clear shot. And it was armed to the teeth. All nukes. And among them was the one with the Earth warhead. As it's payload was launched, the raptor jumped out, not wanting to stay for the show.

Behind the Galactica, the Guardian basestars began jumping out, followed by the HUB and the rebel basestars. The modern raiders made their exit jumps as well while the Guardian raiders made their landings some time ago. Now only the Galactica and the Earth Prometheus remained.

"Sir, we're ready to jump." Felix informed his CO.

"Not yet."

"Sir, Apollo is asking what we're waiting for?" Dee forwarded the comm traffic from the Prometheus.

"To see what will happen." He kept an eye on all the missiles now approaching the Cavil forces.

Said forces scrambled any anti missile defense they had, including recalling their entire raider force, since the HUB had jumped away anyway. And they did intercept around half of all the launched missiles. But not the one that counted.

The one equipped with the armed mark eight hit a basestar at the outer edge of the still broken in half Cavil basestar forces. And the explosion began mowing down any Cylon ship it reached.

In the Galactica CIC the dradis was not making much sense any longer to anyone. The system was never designed to interpret such high energy levels. The makeshift alien gear however was. Seeing the displayed numbers from the FTL station was hard for Felix, but they were alarming for him. "Sir, we'd best leave now, even with raised shields, we'd not survive this as depleted as they are."

Bill agreed as he saw all he wanted to. Only two enemy basestars managed to jump out before the shock front reached them. "Then let's do that, Mr. Gaeta. Initiate jump!"

Felix began counting down and began turning the FTL key. In space the Galactica was the last Colonial ship jumping out as the Earth Prometheus entered hyperspace, leaving a carnage behind them.

* * *

 **Fallback location, deep space, seconds later**

The Athena and the civilian support ships, who were left alone with only several raptors for protection, were getting surrounded more and more by Colonial military ships, the rebel Cylons and Guardians.

The fleet began organizing itself again in this chaos. Once the Galactica jumped in, the Colonial fleet began comm requests for orders.

In the CIC, Saul was looking over the damage control panel and was on the phone with the Chief. He tapped a red light near the reactor room. "You sure?"

 _"Unfortunately, sir. We had no choice. To prevent the heat from spreading we had to close that section off. But I have folks trapped near the bulkheads there and the only other passage out of there was damaged during combat."_

"I get that. But give me an alternative. You yourself said it will take hours for that place to cool off, unless we vent it, and the people there will die of overheating anyway if we don't vent it."

 _"I know sir, but there is an airlock in that section. If we could..."_

"The damage you mentioned? It extends to there, if this panel I'm looking at is still working properly. We can't dock until we fix it and that'll take even longer. We..." He noticed the dradis beeping as the Earth Prometheus arrived as the last ship. Saul stopped for a moment. "Stay on the line, Chief. I may have an idea." He put the phone down, but did not hang up. Doing to the planning table that was now vacant as Bill was at the comm station with Dee, issuing orders to his fleet. He didn't bother with the Cylons. They'd manage on their own anyway. "Dee, get me Apollo."

Overworked as she was, she still managed to do that on top of a dozen other things.

"Colonel Adama?"

" _Colonel Tigh. Where's my father?"_

"He's OK, hands full. I need to ask. Are the hangars of the Earth ship operational?"

 _"Yes? Why wouldn't they be?"_

"Cause I'll need your help in a rescue operation." He explained the situation. "If you can park that ship in a way that one of those damn hangars with the fancy barriers is looking straight at the defective hatch, we could blow it from the outside and the people inside would be blown out into space. With that ship in place, you'd be able to catch them. A few seconds in space without space suits should be manageable for them, right?"

 _"Yes, but the issue becomes speed. They'd be moving at a substantial velocity that a human body might not be able to handle just like that once they hit the artificial gravity field.. or the rear of the hangar."_

"Unless you have a big net to fit in the back or a giant pillow, I don't see any alternative."

He could hear Lee huffing. " _Damn. Your right. I'll get into position. You get the charges ready."_

"Will do." He stormed back to the damage control panel with the still active phone. "Chief, we might have a plan." He went to explain his idea. To say that the Chief was not a fan of it would be an understatement.

 _"You can't be serious."_

"Give me an alternative. This way they at least have a chance. If they get ready and curl up into a fetus position... look. We're running out of time. It's my call, get them ready!"

During all of this, Bill went to the dradis station. "Mr. Gaeta, get me Picon HQ."

"Will do sir."

Back in space, Colonial raptors were hard at work inspecting their mother ships and the surviving raptors and vipers were now being redistributes among the remaining Colonial ships.

The Cylons, both groups, were doing the same. as well as inspecting the HUB for any damage it might have sustained.

Around 10 minutes after Adama was briefing Nagala via the alien comm system, Saul was coordinating with Lee on their problem.

At the damage control station, Saul was talking with Galen over the ships phones. "They ready in there, Chief?"

" _As ready as they can be, sir."_

"And you Lee?"

" _Ready here, Colonel. The port hangar is open, force field up and we moved all big equipment out of the hangar. We also increased the gravity in the room to times three to pull them faster to the floor and slow them down. It might hurt more during the impact, but long term it might be better."_

"Good thinking. Marines?"

The marines that set the charges outside had already cleared the location. " _We're back through the airlock. I have the trigger ready and safeties off."_

Saul inhaled for the last time before this. "Then gentlemen, if you're all ready?" He got a GO from all three. "On my mark in three, two... one. Blow it!"

A small explosion on the Galactica's hull was observed by any raptor, viper or raider in the vicinity, but they were all alerted to the issue. Seconds later, the people inside the cut-off area were blown out of the Galactica, heading straight for the open hangar of the Earth Prometheus. All curled into the fetus position and lungs empty, the first ones passed through the atmospheric barrier, slamming hard on the landing floor and grav plating. One after the other. As well as slamming into each other a bit. After less than a minute, the compartment was vented and its inhabitants on the Prometheus landing pod. Colonial military personnel and medicall crew then rushed in to help them. They dared not go in before all the people landed and came to a complete halt, or otherwise risk getting hit by any of them, thus causing more injuries.

Saul was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. " _Sir, it's a success We got all 36 of them."_ Was Lee's answer.

"Their status?"

" _Some got beat up pretty good. Some broken bones... I will get a full report soon, but our people are still looking them over. So far no casualties."_

 _"Oh frak. Thanks' Lee."_

 _"Don't thank me, Chief, it was a group effort."_

"You two can congratulate each other later! We still have a mess to go through, so I suggest you get to it!" Saul was relieved that everything went well, but he just couldn't get out of his grumpy skin.

 _"Will do sir... will..."_ Lee stopped mid response. " _You sure? Damn... Colonel Tigh, it ain't over yet."_

Saul knew the old man's son well enough to know that that change in the color of Lee's voice meant trouble. "What?"

" _Now that we're so close to the Galactica, the Prometheus sensors detected a radiation signature. I've redirected several raptors to inspect it. It's somewhere on the hull, but too concentrated to be a residual signature from..."_

 _"Sir, raptor 077 reporting in. We have a situation on the dorsal port sub-light engine. A big one."_

That's one of the two engines that were out of commission as Soul remembered. "Give it to me straight."

" _Sir... a smashed Cylon raider, imbedded into the ships armor, with a stock of at least four nuclear missiles as far as I can see. And... they appear to be armed."_

Saul froze. Four! He shouted across the CIC. "Dee, get me the Cylons, any one of them will do! Bill, we have a situation!" A rescue OP was easy, but four nukes, that needed the old man's attention.

At Gaeta's station, Bill's preliminary report to Nagala was cut short. "Pardon, Admiral, but we seem to have some problems requiring my presence. We appear to have taken some unwanted cargo from Cavil's forces with us. Can I call you back?"

 _"Of course Bill. I'm just glad it went... mostly well. But I still want to have a chat with the Clyon leaders as well."_

"Will do sir." He stood up as Felix took over and terminated the link. Now at the damage control station, he Saul actually sweating. "I managed to hear some of it. What's the worst case scenario?"

"We lose the entire engine block. You know we never had the time to have the Galactica's armor fully restored as we had to ship off for this mission rather quickly. That and the aft section not being shielded and taking even more damage... We need to get rid of them one way or the other."

"Sir, I have Caprica on the line." Dee called out from her station.

Bill took the phone from Saul's hand. "Patch her here."

 _"Admiral, we heard. I'd advise not trying to disarm them. Cylon warheads are designed to explode if tampered with once armed."_

"Any idea why they haven't detonated on impact?"

 _"Since the raider impacted with its dorsal side and the missiles never really left the missile rack inside the raider on the ventral side, they must think they haven't been launched yet, which technically they haven't. Can I send some or our raiders there to get a look?"_

"I'm actually insisting on it. Any update on the other issues?"

A few seconds of silence followed, telling Adama that they indeed have discovered some things. " _Yes. We know who the Final Five are, but I think it should wait for after this."_

"Agreed. Your status?"

 _"We and the Guardians will have to scuttle one basestar each, just too badly damaged. We also lost about a fifth of our raiders, but since we have the HUB, we can replenish them easily now. We also have a crude course from where the Final Five probably came, but the ship they used is, as we now know, in the Cylon colony ship. You want exact coordinates or a course, you'll have to take that as well."_

"We can discuss that once we deal with this and you come over. Admiral Nagala wants to have a word... with each Cylon representative. Meaning each model and centurion."

 _"Agreed. We... Admiral, the first raider is on site. The raider AI just scanned the wreckage. It has a... shall we call it suicidal idea."_

"Suicidal? For whom?"

" _Itself. It wants to use the magnetic landing gear to attach itself to the wreckage. Once done, it will FTL jump out, taking the wreck and nukes with itself. Then download back to the HUB."_

"I'm sensing a 'but' approaching."

 _"But... there is a risk. It'll have to jump the second it docks. The magnetic signature of the landing gear might trigger the nukes. Also an FTL jump so close to the Galactica's hull will damage your ship as parts of the hull and armor will be stripped away through the jump itself."_

"I'll take some missing hull pieces over loosing an entire engine any day."

 _"Perhaps, but we do know the layout of the Jupiter class well. The section under the impact area is the main fuel line for that engine. I suggest you close the fuel valves off and drain that engine of all fuel, or risk it igniting."_

Saul, who was listening to all of this, tapped Bill on the shoulder. "We do that, the engine will go cold and we will need days to restart it. And we already have sub-light issues..."

"Again, better than the alternative. Saul, get the Chief to close the valves and drain the engine. Miss Caprica, please proceed. We'll need several minutes to get the engine ready. Dee, tell all raptors and vipers to clear the area. The same for all civilian ships, just in case."

Dee nodded at her station and forwarded the commands.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, medical wing, minutes later**

"Ugh..." Sanders heard the sound of a heart monitor beeping and a smell of disinfection, which he hated. "I'm in the infirmary, aren't I?" Slowly opening his eyes, his suspicions were confirmed. He was in an observation room for a single patient. And he saw not only the doctor and nurse there, but Nagala and several uniforms and suits he didn't recognize. "Hey boss. What did I miss?"

"Not much. Should get you court-martialed for sleeping on the job."

"Yeah, didn't stick all the other times, sir..." They both laughed as they both were jesting right now. "How long?"

The doctor stepped in. "No more than 20 minutes. We managed to identify the substance used on you and administered the proper neutralizing agent." He looked at the chart he was holding. "I was surprised anyone still got their hands on that stuff..."

"Doctor." Naala interrupted him. "If he is stable, please leave." He eyed all medical staff. "All of you. This is now going to be a top secret talk. So that wasn't a request." He squashed any protest that way. They left, reluctantly until only Sanders, Nagala and the suits and uniforms remained. "The men and women with me are from military intel and Colonial intelligence service."

"And here I thought we were having a party..."

"In a way, we are." He took a photo from a file one of the uniforms gave him. "This the man who infiltrated us now twice?"

"Yeah... that's him. Ajax apparently."

Nagala put the photo away. "Good thing we got a good photo of him now, guess he wasn't as careful as the last time with the stunt he pulled."

"Either he's on the clock or wants' to be noticed."

Nagala returned the file and got a new one handed. "The photos in here... we analyzed them. We know where this is."

"Yeah, guessed you'd to that. That guy said we can't go there."

Nagala bit his lip a bit. "And he'd be right. Unless we want to piss off half of the Quorum, we can't touch them there." Nagala huffed. "The one time I'd be happy if the toasters had nuked something. Guess that's where our 'guest' comes in?"

"Yep." Sanders told him about the exchange he had in his quarters.

"The Cerberus team? Clever bastard." The Admiral turned to the intelligence people. "Get our teams that overlook the Cerberus operations to... 'miss' what that team will do for the next few days. Make something up." More time passed as information was exchanged and a plan formulated. "Guess if the Quorum is already breathing down my neck on the hidden funds I relocated for the Ring operations, I can 'relocate' some for the Cerberus team." He closed the last file and handed it back. "Thank you people. You have work to do, I suggest you get to it." They all saluted and left the room. Nagala knew Sanders would not sit still as he already wanted to get up from the bed. He pushed him back. "Oh no. You stay for the night. My order."

"For fraks sake Jason, You know I can't stand hospitals. Hey!? Don't you have an update from Adama on at this time? Unless..."

"It went well. Not perfect, but well enough. We suffered more losses than planned, the Earth nuke was used and we have the HUB. But Bill has his hands full right now scraping the remains together. And apparently a hitchhiker nuke on his hull."

"Ah, sounds... interesting. But that's not why your still here."

"You do know me well." He took a copy of the photo of Ajax out of his pocket. "This man... do you know who he is?"

"Only his name and that he's both a jackass and has balls of steel."

"Hm... did he say anything about me or you?"

Sanders realized something was up. Nagala acted weirdly. "Only that he knew us better than we thought anyone would."

"Hm... well he should. You know how your old man died in line of duty."

"How couldn't I? Mom took her life a year later. If you hadn't thrown me into the military gods know where I had ended up."

"Yes. But you also know that the military pay your mom got as a widow was not really covering everything."

Sanders now sat up, ignoring Nagala trying to push him down again. "Where's this going, sir?" His voice was now dead serious.

"Your father was an honorable man. My friend. But... he had a half-brother. And he was part of the underworld. A ghost. I... I tried to use your father as a lure to get him. Didn't work. That man was too smart. Then he just dropped off the edge of the world. Believe me, he was far from the only ghost the intelligence wing was hunting. But I knew he was alive. I think he sent your mother the money when she needed it."

"Ha'la'tha?" Nagala nodded. "You mean to tell me that after all this time you tell me I have an uncle who worked for the Ha'la'tha?" Nagala tried to comfort him as best as he could. "Why didn't you tell me... years ago?"

"I didn't know if he was alive after 20 years. Only after I saw this hi-res picture of him did I know. I mean he is older... but... it can only be your fathers brother. I can only guess he also kept his distance from you or anyone else for good reasons."

"Yeah. If, as he just told me, wants to cut ties with the Ha'la'tha and perhaps even screw them over..."

"They'll hunt him. And we can bet any religious element he or we won't get with this black-ops, will do the same. So making sure no one knew about this connection was a good idea for him. Cold, calculated, but good."

Sanders calmed down and crossed his arms. "I don't care if they come after me, sir. I'm a big boy. And I already took on pirates from other worlds, the Ha'la'tha can come if they want."

Nagala sighed. He expected as much. "Get some rest, Sanders. I'll have security post guards outside."

As Nagala went to leave as well, Sanders, before he did turn in, had to ask him. "To keep them out or me in?"

Chuckling, Nagala opened the door to leave. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

* * *

Once outside, Nagala spotted his assistant. "Any news from Bill yet?" She shook her head. Nagala grunted. "Don't know if that is good or bad. Anything else?"

"Yes sir... that girl, Ginn wanted to talk to you."

Nagala was now moving to the elevator location with the assistant and an armed escort as the HQ was still on alert for the intrusion. "What about?"

"The... task you gave her after speaking with Adama?"

He stopped at the elevator doors and pressed the button. "Why? She can't have a solution already? Can she?"

The assistant just shrugged. As they entered the elevator, Nagala instead of pressing the CIC level button, he went for the R&D level.

Once they arrived, he saw how the Lucians that were cooperating, were not just treated good, but also productive. Guess you get better work morale and productivity when you don't have daily death and rape threats. Saluting the guards at the complex entrance, he grabbed a wireless ear translation unit. A scientist approached. "Admiral?"

"Baltar and Ginn?"

"Emm..." The scientist was also having some issues remembering where his boss and the girl went. "Ah... FTL lab, sir... that way."

Nagala and his escort proceeded there. As he reached the main entrance for the FTL lab, he stopped himself from entering at first, when he heard voices inside. "Wow... this is... wow..." Baltar. And why does it sound as if he's moaning!? Nagala inwardly face palmed. He asked him nicely to keep it professional and in his pants... Guess the carrot gets replaced by the stick again. He barged in... to see Baltar observing a simulation on the screen. Ginn was at the computer terminal... doing things way above Nagala's IQ and one Cylon raider FLT as well as a Goa'uld field generator were attached to the computer whose screen Baltar was now ogling. "Ehm!"

"Oh, Admiral, great timing..."

 _"Em... I asked for him."_

Baltar swung around, almost falling over. "You did?"

"Doctor. A moment ago I just got a false impression at what you might be doing in here just now. But now I have to ask... are you drunk?"

Baltar collected himself. "No sir. I most definitely am not. Unless you count drunk on excitement as such." He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the screen. "I hate to say it when someone is smarter than me, but this young lady has great ideas."

"Doctor..."

"You see this simulation. She solved the mystery of Cylon FTL efficiency."

"Doctor..."

"And she only had a few days of studying this design after never have seen it."

"Doctor..."

Ginn saw the... rather funny situation, but also saw the vein on Nagala's forehead growing. " _Dr. Baltar... perhaps I can take over."_

Baltar let go of Nagala and gave her room. "By all means, 'maestro'." He actually said that with no demining tone.

Nagala too began cooling off. Ginn saw how Baltar was on thin ice and Nagala saw how she saw. Not a bad head on those shoulders, even in none tech things. "Now, young lady, you asked for me?"

 _"Yes. The task you gave... em, Dr. Baltar and me not long ago... I think on a theoretical level I have a solution."_

Now Nagala looked shocked and did not believe her. "I asked you two to try to find a way to block any jump drive to bypass shields less that 15 minutes ago. No way you have a solution."

 _"As I said, not a real solution yet. But theoretical working model."_ She put her hand on the Goa'uld field generator she got from the delivered Cheops, now at Ragnar. " _Your and Cylon FTY is interesting, I admit, but even you didn't know it uses subspace to initiate the transition from A to B.I can use that knowledge to modify a Goa'uld field generator to create... what would be the proper word... static, yes. Static in subspace. Anytime an FLT 'jump' is tried into or from this static field..."_

She stopped for a moment. "What?"

" _That part I don't know yet. I can guess that either the ship trying to jump in or out of the field can't jump, if jumping into the field, it is prevented to do that and appears at the edge of the field... or it explodes."_

"This is all based off a theory?"

 _"Yes sir."_

"Don't the hyperdrives use the other dimension... hyperspace?" She nodded. "Why didn't the snakes develop countermeasures like that for those FTL methods?"

 _"Emm... yeah, not practical. They actually did. But there was no point. Hyperdrives for fighters, until Earth managed to shrink them for their 302 fighters, were never developed. So no risk of Hyperspace jump past the shields. That and it was not as accurate as your FTL method. Plus... the field in both cases is small and a power hog."_

Nagala feared as much, but better than nothing. "When can we make the first test runs?"

Now Baltar entered the conversation. "12 hours, sir. We will need a battlestar for the power requirements to hook the generator up, a remote controlled raptor, since we don't want to risk people and of course, Ginn has to modify this generator first."

Nagala smirked slightly. "Good job. You'll get everything. And..." Then it struck him. "Did you say the Earth fighters have hyperspace capabilities?"

 _"Yes... but I don't know if they solved all the issues. And I looked at the 302's you have at... Kobol? Yes, Kobol. They must have been the first batch, they don't have them."_

Well, can't have everything. "One last thing... did Earth... or anyone ever use hyperdrives in the same way Cavil just used jump drives?"

Ginn began thinking hard. " _I think Earth's SG-1 team once used it to cripple a command ship of Anubis."_

OK, he knew now that Anubis meant trouble. And command ship meant the same. "Why?"

 _"He had a plasma super weapon on it. Earth got two of the six eyes of the Goa'uld he was after to power the weapon, but he somehow got the location of Earth's Gama base where they had them stored, raided the place and had the entire set of six. The eyes were, if you want to know, some sort of power amplification crystal of Ancient design."_

Nagala figured he can wait for the rest. "Very well. Keep it up. I..." His assistant just got an update via wireless.

"Sir, Adama is contacting you."

* * *

 **Fallback location, deep space, minutes earlier**

The space around the engine was cleared. Far enough to prevent any further damage to any ship should this go wrong.

In the CIC the tension was growing. Everyone kept their eyes on the dradis screen and kept an ear out for wireless traffic.

The rebel Cylons actually patched the raider AI who would do the job, into Colonial wireless channels.

" _Approaching the impact site. 25 meters."_ The simulated voice spoke over wireless. " _As determined earlier, the nukes are armed. Best approach would be to dock at the port wing where the missile hatch is closed."_

 _"Confirmed. Proceed at own discretion."_ It was Sharon, giving the AI basically free hands in this. Bill hated the idea of being at the mercy of an AI, but this was the best they had.

 _"Closed to 10 meters. No signs of change in warhead behavior. Continue to use_ _RCS thrusters only. 5 meters. Spooling up FTL in preparation."_

 _"Be careful. The FTL signature could be mistaken for something else by the warheads, especially so close."_

 _"Agreed. But lack alternative. Colonial Admiral?"_

The AI was now basically asking Bill for permission. He was gripping the phone tight already. "Proceed. And gods... or god's speed if you will..."

 _"Acknowledge. No change in warheads detected. 3 meters. Deploying magnetic landing gear. Still no change. 2 meters."_ The raider was slowly creeping to the crashed counterpart. _"1,5 meters. 1 meter... wait. Warheads detecting magnetic signature of landing gear. They are going..."_ The dradis detected an FTL jump... only for a split second later to detect a nuclear explosion and the CIC began shaking.

As it calmed down and the dradis stabilized, Bill, still gripping the phone, wanted to know what happened. "What was that?"

 _"Sir, the raider acted on the spot. Apparently the nukes were all about to go off so it made an on the spot call to just dock and jump before they would go off. As it jumped the nukes exploded. Part of the explosion expanded here, on the engine of the Galactica. I'd say based on our dradis reading, you took half of the warhead."_ Sharon tried to explain as she herself hadn't seen something like this. A mid FTL jump nuke explosion.

Bill turned to face Felix, who after hearing this, checked the alien gear and his own. He nodded. Seeing that his expert agreed with that assessment, Bill returned to his calm and collected form. "Good. Thank you for the assistance. Again, like before, not the best outcome, but better than the alternative. Now, I think while my people see what the damage is and the other ship commanders check on their hardware and crews, yours included, I'd suggest your leadership comes over. Nagala and I are eager to hear your findings.

He could hear that Sharon was not really looking forward to this. " _Understood. Will be there in five."_

Putting the phone down again, Bill once again joined Saul at the damage control station. "Mr. Gaeta, get Nagala on the line again. What do you have Saul?"

"Hm... well, the idea about closing the valves paid off, but I can't tell you the extent of the damage until the Chief has his grease monkeys take a look at it. The raptors on the outside say it ripped at least a third of the armor off the engine. The real bad news is that the engine manifold is now exposed to space. It's like an exposed organ or nerve now. Even a viper with its guns can damage it now, if it still works that is."

Bill saw the status of the engine displayed on the damage control panel. It was grey, meaning it was offline as they closed the valves. But all the sensors were also not responding, either to the battle damage or still KO-ed from the nuclear EMP just now. "Tell the Chief to get on it. I want to know if it can even be salvaged. The others?"

"In the green. But I'm worried about the main sub-light engine."

Bill inspected the display of that engine. "Why? All lights shown are in the green."

"Yes, for now. But Chief said it took the most beating right after the now disabled engine. I tell you, the age plus the damage... sooner or later something will give. And Galen has his hands full putting braces on the main skeletal structure and holding beams of the old girl anyway."

Bill remembered the report Saul gave him after his talks with the rebels. How it was discovered that the shipbuilders cut corners... over 40 years ago. Even Nagala was not pleased and assured Bill he'd have a stern talk with the Scorpia shipyard managers. And as he was told now, Lucinda Cain was in charge there anyway. And she was known to not cut corners and build things that endured. One could say that it was under her watch that these corners were cut in the first place, but she just designed the damn things back then. The building part was out of her control.

"All we can do right now is just take it easy on the engines and keep a close eye on them anyway, until we get a dry-dock for her."

* * *

 **Canceron, capital city of Hedes, same time**

In the capital city of the 'biggest democracy' of the Colonials, Vala was having the most fun of her life in a long time. Mostly because this was also a gamblers paradise.

"Partial Quorum..." She put her cards down, just grinning from ear to ear as she played this card game for the last five hours. The table she was at was half circular with the card dealer at the opposite side of the players, who were at the outer curved part of the table. After five hours she was the only one who remained all the time. Other players came and went, mostly annoyed how she took them to the cleaners.

That said, the other six players all slammed their cards down in disgust, again. Vala just leaned over and pulled her winnings in. "Nice doing business with you, boys."

They were all indeed men. Sometimes a woman or two came, but went fast after seeing how Vala was humiliating everyone. Not that she won every round, but she had this... instinct when to pull out of a gamble and when to 'play someone'.

"You are either the luckiest broad in the Colonies or your cheating, there's no way around it." A fat man in a suit with a cigar whined. "I already lost my monthly paycheck on you, lady!"

"Then you don't know when to stop."

He looked at the dealer. "Tell me is your security team incompetent? They have to know she's cheating!"

The card dealer, an elderly man who came in to replace a younger woman some time ago, after the security team did indeed see Vala's gambling streak, shook his head and pointed lazily to the security team on the casino floor behind him. He was after all experienced and saw this kind of complaining from those that lost far too often. "They say she's clean. I say she's clean. No funny business noticed. Can't help it if she's better than anyone I've ever seen."

The whiner stood up, cursed in a strange dialect and stomped out. That was now just icing on the cake. "Perhaps with less money, he'll eat less and lose weight?" Vala took a shot at him, which didn't improve his mood. "Anyway, it was great fun." She tossed a chip of around 500 cubits to the dealer. "For you darling. Not that the girl was no fun, but I like experienced men anyway. Now... where do I cash out again?"

"Over there, mam." The dealer pointed her to the right direction.

So she cashed out and began moving to the exit, accompanied by the security team all the way. "Aw... all you young boys with big muscles, escorting me out. Isn't that sweet."

The head security agent stopped her at the exit. "Actually we're here to make sure you... leave. And we do hope you don't return."

"Oh, sour are we? I didn't take that much."

"Two million cubits from us, 100K from the guests... that IS a lot. Sorry, but we're blacklisting you, mam."

Vala sighed. "Well, wouldn't be the first time. Was nice while it lasted. Will you forward the blacklist to the other casinos?"

The head security agent actually smirked. "No, let them feel the pain as well."

Now she grinned again. "See, I knew you were smart."

Once outside with her digital card where all her winnings were transferred to so she didn't have to drag a bag with cubits around, she was trying to locate her 'other' escort.

However, the fat man from earlier had a different idea as he grabbed her roughly from behind. "Listen you cheating bitch. I want my money back, now!"

"Oh, darling, you really need to know when to quit."

"Do I look like I'm in a humorous mood? I want my money back!"

"I won that fair and square. Not my problem if you'll be sleeping on the couch for a while..."

He was about to strike her when she twisted his arm, making him release her. The next instant he was on his knees, grabbing his manhood. "You... god's damn whore..."

"Yeah... tough leather boots and a strong kick will do that to you." She kicked him in between his legs, flooring him. "You really need to see a professional."

A patrol of the city's police arrived, observing the scene. But before they could question Vala, three military officers arrived. Taking his ID out, the Captain of the group identified himself to the cops. "Thank you for your help, but as you can see, the lady can handle herself. We're her security detail. Miss Vala, will you press charges for assault against him?"

Both the cop and captain were waiting for an answer. "Nah... he seems to be in a lot of pain already. An will be in much more later with the misses. No need."

Satisfied with that, the cops un-cuffed him and gave him a warning. As Vala and her escort went for the car that was waiting for them, the Captain reminded her. "We had an agreement. No scenes."

"I didn't do anything. That man was a sour looser."

"Perhaps, but 'don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself', that was the deal. Winning more than many professional players do in a tournament in just one day is drawing attention."

"Not my fault I'm just that good."

Arriving at the car, one of the two military agents opened the door. The captain sighed. "Just get in. I think your done for today?"

"Oh yeah, but tomorrow..."

* * *

 **Fallback location, deep space, 10 minutes later**

In the CIC a small crowd of Clyons was now arriving for this after action 'talk'. Including a Guardian and modern centurion, both unarmed.

One of the marines assigned to the CIC, went to the admiral and whispered. "Sir, there's one more person with them. And I swear I saw him somewhere before."

"Thank you for the update. Return to your post."

Lee was now also present while Kara looked like she went through a shredder, as dirty and scorched her flight suit was. She just gave the old man the viper loss and which pilots were now confirmed KIA.

Slowly but steadily the Cylons entered one after the other. Felix had already begun contacting Picon.

Bill addressed all the Cylon guests. "While not as smooth as planned, mission done well. I guess I'm still shocked at both that it worked and... that all sides kept their side of the deal."

"Indeed." D'Anna said with a low voice.

Then the last guest arrived... and every human in the CIC tried to remember where they saw him before. Bill took the initiative. "And you are...?"

"Right. Introductions. You can understand that a few days ago I was still just a simple player who wanted to join the military..."

"The fraking pyramid player! Anders... something!" Kara yelled out. "You can't throw for shit."

Sam got instantly annoyed. "So I keep hearing."

"Samuel Anders, your right, Starbuck!" Helo chipped in. "I lost 20 cubits on that game."

But then it hit all of the Colonials. Tigh of all people stepped to face him as if to inspect him. "You're a Final Five? What a fraking joke." D'Anna tried, and failed to contain a laugh. "What's so funny, blondie?"

"Oh, the irony is funny." She actually had tear in her eyes.

"Yeah, but then again Saul always was like that. Even back then..." Sam grumbled. "Seems that resurrection didn't calm your temper at all. Or Cavil's betrayal."

Saul stepped back. He got the implication of what Sam just said. Bill realized it too, as he took support on the comm station to not fall over. Every Colonial took a step from Saul. "Bill, you can't believe them!"

Bill looked at the Cylons as if looking for confirmation. Sharon nodded her head. "It's true, sir."

Bill had to sit down now. He slumped over the comm station. "Why? HOW!?"

Of all the Cylons in the CIC, D'Anna was actually enjoying this. "You didn't see that coming, did you. Well neither did we."

"D'Anna!?" Sharon tried to remind her to remain civil.

"What? I'm overruled on almost everything. At least this way I get some satisfaction. Seeing the humans squirm."

Caprica joined Sharon. "D'Anna, either shut up or leave."

Bill managed to find his voice again. "It doesn't make sense! I met Saul not long after the war! He is a dedicated Colonial officer!"

"And an old drunk has-been." Kara said quietly so no one heard her.

Sharon didn't have much time herself to get up to date from Sam on this matter. But she and Sam tried to tell the story of the Final five.

"And the last thing I... remember now before those false memories pop up, is Cavil suffocating us. And having this evil grin on how he will dispense true justice."

"Yeah, you did a big blunder with that model." Kara sarcastically remarked. "By the way, who are the others?"

On that note, the Cylons hesitated a bit. Sam understood the reason on why they hesitated. But they were supposed to be allies. "Um, guys? Should I say it or..."

"I would give a long speech on how it's too risky... but since I was overruled and we already revealed two of them... yeah, go ahead." D'Anna answered in defeat.

"Em..." Sam saw again all eyes on him. "Right. Well... the reason Tigh's wife went along with his crap is just that. She's one of us."

"What?" Saul reacted to this. He was still in shock, Bill even more so. Lee was ready to take over on the spot, should he consider his father not capable to do so. And Saul... his career was not a big question mark anyway. Saul slowly stepped to Sam again. "Ellen? She's... one of us?"

"Em, yes. I mean Cavil killed her before me to get her resurrected..."

"What?!" Saul now lost it and almost started choking Sam. It was not his intention, but still. Helo and several marines jumped in and restrained Saul, who was trying to resist, but really lacked any coordination right now. "Where's my Ellen?! What did that fraker do to her!?"

Sam looked at the other Cylon models for help. Again Sharon did just that. "Just as Cavil 'killed' Sam with a suicide mission, he did the same with Ellen when she was in intensive care on Picon. Just with a bomb."

While Lee found all of this interesting, then needed to move on. "Where's she now? I assume not on the HUB?"

"No, in the colony ship. Cavil is a smart bastard. He didn't put all of us into one basket, even if he did intend to have me shipped there as well, once he had a secure transport option."

Lee kept eying Sam. He seemed legit, but... old hatreds die hard. "Why though? Why resurrect all of you now? I mean I know his plan was shot to hell once your forces got KO-ed that day and you dying with us was no longer going to happen, but why bother with you now?"

Sam wondered if he should tell them, but... what the hell. "He feared this exact thing happening."

"What thing?"

"The HUB. Either getting captured or destroyed. Now his forces are cut off and we, as in the Five of us, are the only ones who can rebuild resurrection somewhere else. And... that's what worries me." He gave Saul a sympathetic look. "He won't kill Ellen permanently, she's too valuable for that. But Ellen alone means nothing for his plan. He needs all of us. God knows what he'll do to her."

As Sam was telling this, a medic arrived under Lee's orders and gave Saul a shot to put him into a deep sleep. The guards them took him out to his quarters. "Make sure nothing happens to him!" Lee reinforced that notion as he knew how some of the crew might react to this news about their XO. "So... where were we? Two more to go. Who are they?"

Sam eyed the other Cylons again. Sharon and Caprica nodded, Leoben had a curious face, as if he was looking forward to how the humans will react and D'Anna just waved her hand as if to say 'get on with it already'. "Em... Galen Tyrol..."

Yep, he saw this reaction of denial coming as well. From Helo, to Kara... even Lee was surprised. "The Chief?"

"Em, yes? The Chief. You have two of them on this ship?"

Lee grabbed his wireless. "Chief, you there?"

 _"Yes, Colonel. A bit busy right now."_

"Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm ordering you to come to the CIC, now!"

 _"But sir..."_

"Did I stutter? NOW!" He turned his wireless off, not wanting to debate this. "One more. Who?"

"Yeah... of course. Tory Foster" Sam relinquished the last piece of info. This time everyone looked just confused.

"OK, who the frak is that?" Kara said what was on every Colonial's mind.

"Ugh... humans." D'Anna said with disgust. "She's the new assistant to 'your' president."

" _Hmm, interesting development."_ Everyone turned around to see Nagalas face on the alien display device. No one noticed he was now following this discussion and he for some reason didn't interrupt them.

Every Colonial in the rum stood at attention and saluted. "Sir!" All but Bill who was still in pieces next to said station.

 _"At ease Colonel Adama. I suggest you get your father to either the infirmary or his quarters and have Cottle check him up. I can only imagine what a shock this was for him."_ Lee agreed and had two marines escort his father out. " _For the moment the Glalctica is without a CO or XO, so you'll have to assign someone, Colonel."_

"Em, and I couldn't take over, sir?"

 _"I have a different assignment for you, after we clear the air with the Cylons. If they would come closer so I can see all of them."_ They did as asked, the Colonials giving them space do so. some, like Caprica, was also inspecting the alien hardware, even if she only got a surface examination from it. " _To business."_

D'Anna wasted no time. "Yes, business, like you ordering the junior here to use an Earth nuke on us! Want to explain that!?" Sharon wanted to stop her rant again, but this time D'Anna acted first and resisted. "Well, human!?"

Nagala knew what Bill did, as he told him before this little hitchhiker nuke took his attention away. " _A precaution. Besides. Who betrayed whom first, toaster?"_ He remained calm, but would give D'Anna the same type of response she was giving him. Of disgust. But he'd restrain himself to her only. " _Let's do a fact check here. Without us, there would be no Clyons now at all. Correct? Yes, we treated your ancestors badly, but then again Colonials have been treating each other badly for millennia before the Acts of colonization, and even that didn't solve everything. If as we now know, the Final Five are all that is left of the 13th tribe and they were Cylon all along, they nuked each other without our help. And what happened on Kobol is still being investigated and we again had nothing to do with it. So what I did is on me and me alone. If you expect me or any Colonial to just accept your excuse for nuking us by saying 'it was Cavil's idea', then I EXPECT you to stop putting every human into one box! Because you still have far more blood on your hands than me! We're still digging and filling graves as we speak and it won't be over for a while! Our capital will be a ghost town for years, the amount of radiation poison cases is still getting worse and orphanages are as full as they were during the first war. So cry me a river for taking a page out of your book on how to do warfare! "_

D'Anna was taken aback by this. She did not expect the Colonial military CO to just hold his ground and use her tactic against her. "So you admit..."

Now most Cylons in the CIC had enough of D'Anna's attempts at sabotage. Even both centurions, as the modern one grabbed her in order to stop her rant. And she couldn't get out of his grip as easily as she could out of Sharon's. "What is your problem, centurion!?"

" _Talks are unproductive due to your interference. Eliminate interference to resume productive talks."_ The Guardian centurion answered her as it too went to grab her other arm. _"Admiral, please continue."_

The scene was amusing to Nagala as a fraking pair of centurions were actually on his side.

The talks were cordial and constructive from there on as D'Anna was, again, silenced.

It went from what each side will do next, to what to do about the Final Five. As the Chief arrived, Lee had him removed from duty for the time being, told him the truth and had him escorted to the guest quarters. Galen didn't take it well too. The part where Boomer was in a way his daughter was actually disturbing to several people. Even Sharon remarked how Boomer, who was still in denial on the basestar, almost had a mental breakdown once they told her.

So after some back and forth some compromises were made. The fate of the Final five will be left to their own decision. They will be given a choice. Go with the rebels or stay with the Colonials. Even if their identities will not be hidden forever. Such is the nature of things. Nagala already forwarded the order to inform the president on her assistant. He also had a team of military MP's go and retrieve her, for her own safety. As for Saul, Galen and Sam, they were a mixed bag. Nagala didn't much care about the fate of a pyramid player, a civilian assistant and a drunken woman, but said woman's husband who happened to be a Colonial Colonel and Bill's best friend, that was the first issue. Nagala had no illusions the Cylons already knew many things on Colonial logistic, operations, infrastructure... basically the works. So giving them a Colonel from the military would not make things worse, but could he risk it? He didn't know, so he shelved that issue for later. The Colonel's wife was another matter. As she was held captive on the Colony ship, she was a problem for a later date, but knowing Helena Cain, who would lead the assault deep into Cylon space and eventually the Colony ship itself, Nagala was wondering if they should even bother in trying to capture the Colony ship at all. Admiral Cain certainly wouldn't care, but just blast the damn thing. That was her style after all.

Which left Galen Tyrol. The Chief would be no issue as well, if it weren't for the inconvenient part that he was one of the people instrumental in retrofitting the Galactica. Meaning he had good knowledge on some technical aspects of the alien gear. No coding, mind you, but the electrical, chemical and mechanical parts were something he could be of use to the Cylons. Any Cylons. So Nagala said in no small words that the Chief was none negotiable for now. D'Anna took it the same way she always took things when Nagala spoke, but the Centurions kept her quiet. Sharon and Caprica were equally displeased, but understood the reasoning.

That left just one question open. Where do they go from here? Nagala was under time pressure. He got the HUB. After they get all the important info on the 13th tribe and Cylon resurrection, they depart. 3 days maximum. So he gave the rebels and Guardians a choice. Colonial and rebel Cylon now go their separate ways or they go with them to Kobol. Nagala could not and would not have them back in the Colonies as many people would not just not understand it, but lynch mob mentality would set in. The Cylons agreed with that assessment.

So they were left with 3 days to consider their options. On one hand going their own way had some advantages. Start fresh somewhere in the galaxy, far from the Colonials and Cavil. Sounded good. On paper. The issues began piling up. No logistic. No supplies. Remain on the run from Cavil who would not stop until he got the HUB back. And he might find a way to track them, even with the HUB now off-line. As well as leaving Ellen to her fate. And going into a wider galaxy they now knew was not as empty as they believed.

The alternative meant they would be in a way at the beck and call of the Colonials. Returning to Kobol also meant that another confrontation with Cavil was more probable. But it also had more advantages long term. They would really need to discuss this.

 _"Now to the last agenda before I end this transmission. Colonel Adama... I have redirected a Goa'uld transport ship that was making the delivery runs before to the fleet here. You will depart with your Prometheus back to Kobol as soon as the modifications are made."_

"Em... modifications, sir?"

 _"Yes. After we're done here, your dradis officer will receive some data... well, a ton of data. It will have to be transmitted to the Earth Prometheus. That girl, Ginn, she's as smart as they come. And unlike Baltar, I don't need a leash."_

Caprica restrained herself from smirking. That was so Baltar indeed.

" _I currently gave her a task to come up with a countermeasure to Cavil's new tactic. She already understands our and Cylon FTL methods. Using that and her knowledge on Goa'uld tech she has a theory on how to nullify his new approach. I won't bother you with details as they flew over my head anyway. But she also did something else before this operation. The data you'll receive will have to be manually put into the Prometheus engineering computer. I hope it will accept it. If it should work, that Earth ship will be able to pull the Galactica into hyperspace with itself."_

OK, no one expected this. The Cylons were briefed some time before this mission on the captured pirated the Colonials now had and that some were willing to work for them. To say D'Anna was not happy that the humans were now getting a tech up on them even faster. The fact that other humans were doing it was not missed by her.

"What?" Was Lee's response.

" _On her own the Earth ship can go from there to Kobol in 30 minutes, give or take. With the Galactica in tow, it will increase to three days and seven hours plus the engines and reactor will be strained, but that's better than 20 days that our fleet will need. The Galactica needs repairs and we'll have engineers with fresh parts waiting there. well, the ones that fit through the ring. And we can use her as a mobile orbital command and control center in space. As we now have eight viper wings on Kobol already, they'll be more useful if launched from orbit than have to get from surface to space. Plus you can taxi Miss Caprica to us, as we agreed. And..."_ He paused. Stroking his chin, he was in deep thought.

"Sir?"

" _I just had an idea. One the president will not like, but it might come in handy. Caprica, Sharon. A word."_

The two rebel leaders stepped forward. "What is it?"

 _"Your raiders are now fully self aware?"_

 _"_ Yes?"

 _"How would they feel if the HUB backs them up with resurrection, would they be willing to use Cavil's tactic, if needed?"_

Now everyone was confused. "Sir, if I may be so bold and ask why? The Cylons don't have shield tech..."

" _Yes, Colonel Adama, they don't. But the pirates do. And if we should ever get a visit from them, having an ace or two wouldn't hurt, don't you agree?"_ Now everyone got it. Cavil might have given them a possible attack plan against any pirate pursuers. take advantage of their FTL. " _I'll have our people look at it if it can be implemented, like a remote controlled raptor with nukes, but I'll ask our guests anyway, since they already have that option."_

"They might, we would have to ask them." Sharon explained the situation from her perspective.

"Not wanting to be the materialistic hog here, but if D'Anna would be free to speak at the moment, she would ask what's in it for us?" Caprica added.

" _Well, Colonial and original Cylon originated on Kobol. I think a continent is a possibility. One of the two smaller ones."_

The Cylons were pleasantly surprised, the Colonials not so much. "Sir, are you sure? The people won't like that." Lee pointed the issue of this plan.

 _"I know. I did say Laura will grill me for it. But it's a small price. That way we improve our chances of defending Kobol IF that day comes. I'd rather lose one continent now than the planet later. And Cavil can't send all of his forces there since he has us to deal with back home. Colonel..."_

"Sir?"

" _Once we're done here, get this plan underway ASAP. Also appoint someone as a liaison officer to the rebels. As well as someone to take charge of the Galactica during transit if your father will not be up to task at that point."_

" _Understood sir. Anything else?"_

 _"Yes. Commander Bastil is in charge of the fleet now after you depart. tell him I want to speak with him in 10 hours. Any other questions?"_

No one had anything else to say.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, deep space, 2 hours later**

Space ripped open as the Daedalus arrived at its location.

Colonel Caldwell stood from his command chair and joined Dr. McKay at the observation window. "I can see we hit pay dirt, doctor."

"Yes, and she's in better shape than the one the Tollans found." Rodney responded as he inspected the data coming in to his pad.

"That one was so battle damaged, all we could do was to put it and it's hibernating crew out of its misery."

"Anyway, were two out of three. And Sheppard also reported that they found a supply station with drones and some fuel. Not much, but better than nothing."

"Basically nothing if we redistribute the drones to the three Auroras and Atlantis."

"Yeah, let's stick to two Auroras, I haven't inspected this one yet. We ready?"

Caldwell tapped his wireless. "Major Bosky. You ready with your team?"

 _"Ready and willing, sir."_

"Then get ready." He signaled to his tactical officer. Seconds later Rodney was gone in a flash of light. "Hope we have a good waterhole here..."

* * *

 **Algae planet, temple of the Five, 2 hours later**

Mitchell was bored, really bored. Everyone had something to do, but him. Even Jolan remained calm and professional, doing his Sodan scouting and reconnaissance thing.

The star being at the verge of going nova attracted a LOT of astronomy geeks and physics experts, not just from Earth, but from several human planets.

And now there were others helping Daniel and Anise with the Ancient locking mechanism.

The gate was still active as more equipment was pouring through. Mitchell was pacing around the temple, trying to not get into anyone's way. "So, I can see how excited you are, Colonel."

He snapped out of his daydream of when he was in his 302 helping defend the Earth. "Jesus, General, you'll give someone a heart attack that way."

Yep, it was Jack. "Sorry, but wanted to see what you guys found."

"Well, an old temple, an exploding star and... well that." He points to the wall puzzle Daniel and others were working on.

"Yeah, space monkey in his element. go see if we can annoy him."

Daniel had just turned a circle again. Stopping with 90 degrees, he looked at his noted that Anise was also using. "There... rain falls down... sounds much more logical than clouds give light."

"Honestly, Dr. Jackson, how do you find anything in this strange mess of a notebook of yours."

"Em, sorry, Freya I guess I'm just a bit messy as a person. How does it look on your end?"

"Also done. Just one more line to go."

"I just hope we're not wasting time here." Orina remarked. She was not happy as she could not help much with this puzzle. Not her field of expertiese.

"Hey, Daniel! Having fun?" Jack slapped him on the back.

"Jack! You know I hate that."

"Yeah, always fun doing it. So, any progress?"

"General, the less interruptions we get... the faster..." Freya switched to Anise. She looked at the last circle to her right. "I think we're done. If I turn this one 180 degrees, it should be done."

Daniel inspected her translation. "I believe your right. Do it."

As she turned the last circle, the wall to the left of the stone-like panel disappeared and an entrance was now present. All the guards reacted to this.

Using his flashlight, Jack was first to approach to the tunnel. He didn't need the light for long as the tunnel light up with artificial light. "Guess we should take a look?"

* * *

 **Planet Lucia**

Masim was approaching his quarters on the capital world of the Lucians. All the warlords had one. And they were all guarded by people loyal to them. Backstabbing was a daily occurrence here.

Saluting in their own way as their master passed them, the guards opened the door. Inside Masim saw his niece Selena was already at work. Two tied prisoners, a table full of torture gear and six guards awaiting orders.

"I take it you were somewhat productive, niece?"

"Yes, uncle. While I do not know who it was that took your daughter nor do I know where they are now, I do know that Athena is the best possible source of information on our little problem. She is after all the last of the System lords from that sector."

He passed her, inspecting the somewhat bloodied prisoners, who were gagged. "You give her too much credit. She was never a real System lord. But back to this... issue. Who are they?"

She steps behind the left prisoner. "Servant of Ba'al." Then looks at the other one. "Former slave of Athena."

"Ah, interesting. I can kill two birds with one stone. I take it they weren't in the talking mood?"

"No, they fear their former masters more than me... a costly mistake..." She unsheathed her weapon of choice, her sword, and slowly put it to the throat of one of the prisoners.

Masim pushed the tip away. "Uh uh... No. Not that way. Time for me to teach you a new lesson, niece. On how to get proper information from a prisoner."

He snapped his finger and one of the guards went outside. Not long after that he returned with a jar. Masim took out of his personal table a neck like device and put it around his neck. He handed one to Selena.

"What is this, uncle?"

"Precaution. Put it on." She did as ordered. He then put the jar down on the table with the torture gear and opened the lid. "Torture, while fun, can be counterproductive. At some point the interrogated person will lie to stop the pain, so you can get misinformation. Torture is so overrated if you ask me. I should know. The Goa'uld tortured me for months before I escaped. They only got lies out of me." He put his hand into the jar. He pulled out a fully grown symbiote. "Meet my friend Mo'kar. A small fry Goa'uld. Now he's my personal little intel extractor. The device around your neck creates a small static field, preventing any Goa'uld or Tok'ra from infecting you. My personal invention."

She was impressed by this. "You invented this?"

"Indeed I did. Necessity is the mother of all inventions. Now..." He looked at the snake in his hand. "Remember the deal. You go in, get the info I want, tell me, then out for the next one."

The guards stepped away as well. Masim held the Goa'uld in front of the face of the first prisoner and... let go. Then it all went as it usually did. Seconds later the prisoner looked at Masim with glowing eyes. "So, you know the deal. Get to work."

The Goa'uld hated this setup. It knew that keeping this body was pointless. Masim would just kill the host and extract him anyway.

"I remember. Give me a minute."

Now Selena knew how her uncle got intelligence so quickly. And with these two prisoners she provided him with, she'll be in his favor even more, he'll be in the Alliance favor and she'll return to the ships given to her and continue her search while her uncle pays Ba'al a visit and hopefully recovers the stolen gates.

* * *

 **Fallback location, deep space, 4 hours later**

The Earth Prometheus was now docked on the dorsal hull of the Galactica, locked with her own landing gear. The people on the Prometheus were hard at work inputting the instructions for the modifications to the reactor and engines.

Lee appointed Felix to be the CO for the time being, at least until his old man got back to his feet.

Lee, Carl and Kara were walking down the corridor, heading to the Admiral's quarters. "Good job, Kara. Kept the losses at a minimum." He complimented her as he read her report.

"Love you too, Lee."

"Karl... I have a job for you. One you may or may not like."

"OK, I'm already worried."

"I want you to be the liaison to the rebels. That means..."

"I stay behind. Got it. But why me?"

"You have decent people skills, unlike some other Colonial officer I know of." He glanced at Kara.

"Yeah, frak you too, Lee."

"And you and Boomer got along well. Hopefully it will be the same with this... Sharon."

"Yeah... not too crazy about that, but fine. I'll do it."

They stopped in front of the Admiral's quarters. "You need help?" Kara asked him with a worried expression.

"No. I'll go in alone. Marines, any change?"

"Negative, sir. It was loud at first, like he was smashing thing. Now it's just quiet."

Lee braced himself and turned the handle of the door.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

Nagala was also bracing himself. He just got informed that Laura was on her way here and she was not happy at all.

So he poured himself another glass and emptied it all in one. Why not start early?

The one good thing he was looking forward to this day was Lucinda Cain of all people. Apparently she had a secret ace he could use to get a mobile shipyard like ship to Kobol in a reasonable amount of time. And it would be needed there. The one problem: It was never completely finished as funds dried up. And she was still hiding it in the same spot her original mobile shipyard was kept safe.

 _"Sir... the president has arrived."_

He sighed. "Then by all means, let her in..."

* * *

 **Responding to Reader of storys: The whole jump drive data issue. As already stated by me in past chapters, that's a huge inconsistency that really bothered me. That's why I use in both stories laid down rules: One Ly per jump for Colonials and one and a half for Cylons. In the BSG show the distance per jump or real recharge time was never addressed. Probably to allow the writers more freedom. But it did create real plot holes, as I already pointed out. The 33minutes recharge time per jump was also flawed as we saw raptors and raiders ignore this rule all the time. So again I added in my stories the rule: Larger ships are more fuel efficient (as in they need less fuel for each ton of material they 'jump') but take longer to recharge than the smaller ones, which can be fuel guzzlers when you consider how little mass they 'jump'. Kind of like trucks, busses, trains or cargo ships have a better fuel efficiency per transported ton in the real world vs. smaller vehicles, but the smaller ones have far better speeds and accelerations.**

 **But here's the one issue you missed. The nuclear winter mistake you pointed out is as you say, based on real world research. FTL of any kind is still science fiction, so the writers could have pulled FTL data out of their ass. It was the lack of data and inconsistency that bothered me there. There was no 'warp 5 is 125 times the speed of light, like in Star Trek (yeah, I know TNG has a different scaling system)'. Not saying this lack of data was unique to BSG, but yeah, they need 6 months to get to Kobol only for later get via raider back to the Colonies in a few jumps. Having the route and nav data from the journey to Kobol does not get you such results. I'd be impressed if they would have been able to cut the trip back by 25% time needed, but not turn 6 months into a day or two, that's BS, so I agree with you.**

 **The nuke issue. I know when and where nukes are most efficient, but I was not really that knowledgeable about any long term effects on a irradiated planet. But hey, fiction writers love to do a 'Michael Bay' from time to time and give us big space explosions. Really loved the ones in the Expanse. Can't say they were the most realistic, since how can anyone say it is realistic when looking at a fiction show. But then there are the ones with glaring issues. My personal one: The Death Star. Looks great blowing a planet up, but my issue: Aren't you a bit close? Won't the resulting blast damage you too, like parts of the planet pepper you like shrapnel? Yes, Starkiller base solved that one, but made a mess in the opposite direction. Pinpoint targeting via FTL weapon across the galaxy. Even bigger BS. To just name one problem.**

 **So in conclusion: I hope you understand why I didn't notice the nuclear winter issue but did notice the time line issue. The time inconsistency was obvious, without doing any 'research' on anything. You just do some simple math: OK, the Final five were traveling at 99% of speed of light (and we are told they started their journey 2000 years ago, since the planet was nuked then), so 13th Earth would need to be within 2000 Ly of Kobol. But: They made stops in between, slowing them down (temple of the Five.). So closer than 2000 Ly. But then they had to travel from Kobol to the Colonies as well and it is stated as cannon that Kobol is 2000 Ly from the Colonies. So... there's no way the math can check out, unless they got a jump drive at some point in their travels, but that was never mentioned. Or everything is far closer to each other, the cannon sources are BS and the Galactica fleet was making a big circle in the galaxy. So the issue remains unresolved. The nuclear winter issue: OK, it lasted 2000 years and the planet is still somewhat dead. Seems legit, will trust the writers. Nothing inconsistent spotted. Hope that made you understand my thought processes.**

 **Responding to Anon jr. : Since you are willing to say it probably was lazy writers, I'll admit that while I still disagree with that explanation, it is possible. Using the MCU universe as an example: If traveling via time-stone did alter the past when Strange reversed time, but using the Endgame plot did not alter the past (or should I say it created new parallel universes), that was an example of one time travel method altering the past, the other didn't, so perhaps that logic could apply to the parallel universe idea and methods of travel. (And before anyone points it out: Yeah, I know, reversing time and traveling through time isn't exactly the same... I get it. Used it just as an example).**

 **I would also like to ask all of you: Which FTL method (in your opinion) in ANY show, game, movie or book is the most viable to be one day a possibility. And I mean anything. Me personally, I have two candidates: Alcubierre warp drive and the jump drive from BSG. Why? Well, looking at any hyperdrive, slip-stream, slip-space, quantum 'whatever', even the rings from the Expanse, they all rely on higher dimensions that we can't really prove or observe. We also lack any 'Element Zero' or similar materials to influence mass. So I leave these two for me. The Alcubierre warp drive makes sense because: It technically, like ST warp drive, doesn't break the 'nothing is faster than light' law. It pushes space past the ship, expands it behind the ship and contracts it in front of the ship, thus making space move past the ship at FTL speeds. And we do know, since the universe is expanding faster than light, that while no 'yet' known matter or energy type can move faster than light, space can. I think the same principle applies to jump drives, except there we use the folding of space-time approach, like explained in the movie Event horizon and Interstellar, when the ship 'folds' space around itself until it 'exists' at two points at the same time, then just transitions from point A to B. Again, not breaking the law of faster than light. What do you guys think?**


	15. The upcoming storm

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter 15: The upcoming storm**

* * *

 **Fallback location, deep space** **seconds later.**

Lee opened the door and stepped into his father's quarters, slowly. He didn't see a mess, but a battleground. When Kara and Helo wanted to take a peek, he used his free hand to wave them away, telling them this is not a good time to be nosy. Closing the door, he took a better look. The table was flipped. Half the books he had were lying on the floor. Several couch cushions were in the corner, glass shards on the carpet in the middle of the room and his father was sitting at the base of the couch. On the floor grasping his ambrosia bottle with one hand. Keeping himself from tipping to the side with the other and the look he had... The look of a broken man. His face and eyes were red and cheeks moist from all the tears he must have had to this moment.

Lee kneeled to face him. Whipping some tears away, he stroked his cheek. "Frak... dad."

He could smell the booze off of him. "Son..." He now clenched Lee's hand on his cheek. "You're... you're the only thing I have left... The only thing in my miserable life I did a decent job on..."

"Don't go there..."

"Zak is gone... so is your mother. This ship is falling apart..."

"Dad..."

"And I'm making niceties with fraking toasters in the middle of frak nowhere!..." He took the bottle and drank about a third of it in one go. It was half empty anyway.

"Dad... this is not the end..."

"And... and... when the truth comes out... all the fraking truth... Saul, the Chief... Kobol..." He began sarcastically in a drunken stupor, chuckling. "It will be the end of our Colonies. We'll tear each other apart." He wanted to finish his bottle. Lee stopped him by snatching the bottle out of his hand.

"I think you had enough for today."

"Lee... give it back..."

Lee stood up, now with a serious look on his face. "No, Admiral. I won't let you drink yourself into an early grave in a self pity temper tantrum, sir."

Bill, not as fast as Lee, stood up to face him. "You want to be court-martialed, Colonel?" He tried to get the bottle back. Lee still wouldn't let him.

"Go ahead, sir. Just try it. Nagala already relieved you of command until I and Cottle say your fit for duty again. So until further notice, I AM IN COMMAND HERE!" To prove his point, Lee smacked his dad across the face, making him fall on the last cushion on the couch. "I already KO-ed the fleet admiral not so long ago for his wellbeing, I'll do it to you too if it comes to that!" Lee knew that the way his father was it would take more than this to snap him out of it, but as stubborn and tough as his father was, he was past his physical prime, Lee was in it. And Lee was not drunk or emotionally unbalanced. All the cards for a fight were on his side and he knew it. He also knew that the way his father was at the moment, it would not matter to Bill. He was not thinking rationally.

But in that split second where Bill could initiate the strike, he restrained himself. Instead of lashing out, he hugged his son. "Frak... Lee... I'm sorry for you seeing me like this..."

Lee returned the gesture, doing his best to comfort his father. "I know, dad. I know. I've been there myself. The day..."

"When Zak died. Believe me, from the outside, I showed nothing, but inside..."

"Yes, I understand this now. You remained strong. For me. For mom." But a person could only take so much. Lee helped him back on the couch and put the bottle out of his reach. Getting the other cushions, he sat next to him. "You made a mess of your room."

"Rather my room than a Cylon's face."

Yes, Lee understood that as well. He remained diplomatic, even in the most difficult situation. "I'll get some people to help you clean up." Bill tried to stand up, but his legs were still wobbly. Lee helped him again. "Where to?"

"The head. I need to clean up." Once there, Lee made sure he could stand, then gave him some room. Splashing water on his face and cleaning himself up, Bill inspected himself in the mirror. "I honestly don't know what to do about Saul and the others."

Lee gave him the update from the talks Nagala and the rebels had. "I think Saul doesn't give a frack about what he is. No matter what Kara said. I think he'll stay. So will the Chief. That Foster woman was already retrieved from Caprica. Perhaps Nagala will send her to Kobol if the Rebels come with us. As for your XO's wife and that pyramid player... I honestly don't care." He also gave him the short version of Nagala's plan for the Galactica. "And if the time comes, you can let those aggressive impulses you currently feel towards the Cylons loose, when we face Cavil again." After his father freshened up a bit, they stood looking at each other again. Lee pulled out two pills out of his left pocket. "For you. Cottle's prescription."

Bill remembered. "He tried to give them to me when the marines brought me here... I..."

"Basically threw him out. Yeah, he thought I might try, after you calm down." He opened his father's left palm and gave him the pills. "One for your nerves, one for sleeping. And no more alcohol..." Then he motioned him to his sleeping bunk. "Now, sleep. I'll tell the staff to clean this place up after you wake up... in 12 hours. And that's an order. From me and Cottle."

As Bill sat down at the edge of his bunk, one of the few places not trashed by him, Bill took the two pills. "Can't believe it comes down to this."

"What?"

"You sending me to bed without my supper." He began unbuttoning his stained uniform.

That sentence also told Lee that him coming here had a positive effect. His father was still there. He'll just have to overcome his grief. And that meant that one day soon a confrontation with Saul was in order. "Call it payback, dad. You did it to me on several occasions."

"When you were seven and disobeyed your mother..." His upper part of the uniform was already on the floor as he put his head on the pillow. Lee could see the pills beginning to take effect. Possibly the alcohol was increasing the effect, but Cottle took that into account.

A minute later, the Admiral was KO. Lee turned the lights off and went outside. As he closed the door, he saw that Kara and Karl still there. "You two are so nosy. Marines, keep watch and unless the Cavil Cylons attack, do not disturb him!"

As he moved down the corridor, his destination the CIC, Karl and Kara followed. "So... how is he?" Kara had to ask.

"What do you think. He broke half of his stuff in there. Hope he can sleep it off a bit..."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, minutes later**

For the past few minutes, ever since Laura stormed into his office, Nagala was whishing he took some ear plugs with him to his office. Getting an earful was an understatement.

"I mean the shock that Tory was a fraking Final Five was not enough excitement for the day, then I get the update from your communication office that while the HUB mission was a success, you are now INTENTIONALLY allowing a possible terrorist a free hand in dealing with the Chronicler issue as well as promising the FRAKING Rebel Cylons a CONTINENT ON KOBOL! And Let's not even talk about the black-ops prison for the pirates that were captured and the relocated funds for the Cerberus team and the ring operations the Quorum will chew the both of us out soon!" She was huffing and breathing hard, as if she had just ran a marathon. "Did I miss anything!?"

Nagala, during all of this, remained unfazed. He actually took a cigar out once she finished and light it in front of her. "No, that about sums it up. Want one?"

Laura was annoyed, but understood why he remained calm. In more than half of the things she just mentioned, he had mostly no other choice. Only the part of Kobol and this man Nagala was now in a way trusting in getting the Chronicler job done... those irked her. She tried to remain as calm as possible and sat down for the first time since she busted into his office. "No, but I'll have a drink."

And he gave her one. She, like him before she arrived, finished her glass in one go. "How's your health? Based on the talk so far, I'd say it's improving."

"Thank the gods. Vala did a good job, my doctors are astonished at my recovery. Too bad they can't know how... And that sarcophagus?"

Leaning back into her heat, she sighed. "Dr. Justus is arriving with it today from Ragnar."

"While he's an ass, can't imagine what a shock it was for him when he was told what happened to two of his colleagues."

"Indeed." He poured her another round." Also I asked Vala to help us with the sarcophagus analysis and once I do send an expedition to those coordinates she gave us. Perhaps to even go along."

"For payment?"

"Ironically no. She said she won't be needing it."

"Why?"

He chuckled and pushed a written report from the military intelligence units assigned to monitor Vala. "Read this and you'll know."

Laura's eyes widened. "Frak... she's robbing the casinos... how..."

"She has to be that good, as no foul play was detected... by either us or casino security."

Returning the report, Laura took her glass again. "And in what way will you have those coordinates scouted?"

"Too far away for any of our ships, when we need them all here. One of the captured Al'kesh. I've had two transferred here. ETA in about two days. Then we go on from there... The second one will be used for scouting here at home. A cloak will come in handy for that. What's your plan for the Quorum."

"That's just it. I don't have one. I would really like it if the Chroniclers were already out of the picture, so I had a stick to hold above Zarek and Porter. Their colonies are where the Chronicles were mostly present. And they are the ones pushing for this investigation. Porter more than anyone."

"She's still sour how you strong-armed her into allowing the digging in their sacred valley."

"No doubt. When will..."

"The Cerberus team was... 'unofficially' notified. Their CO will meet this... 'person' in two hours."

"And if the Quorum asks about this notification as well?"

"You know how bureaucracies work. Things always get lost..."

Internally Laura smiled. On one hand the bureaucratic system would have red-taped them, thus forcing them to do this 'off the books' mission, but now Nagala intends to use the flaws of the system to cover his tracks...

But Nagala did realize one more thing. "You are also here to see if you can finish that treatment. With the sarcophagus perhaps?" He saw she was now uncomfortable.

"...Yes. I mean Vala and that Ginn girl already described the main use of the device."

"As well as the really BAD side effects, madam President."

She finished her second round. "As I remember, you'd have to use it several times in a short order for that effect to kick in. I only want a single use."

Nagala pondered. If she was at full strength, so to speak, the Quorum debacle might go smoother. "Fine. Once it arrives, I'll have 'our' Lucian people prep it for you."

Now that put a smile on her face. "OUR Lucian people. How... strange a sentence."

"Yep. And the really strange part: That Ginn girl could teach at any Colonial university. High energy physics, theoretical physics... frak, she could pick and choose. Perhaps once we can be sure of their loyalty and they get the language down, I will consider it. With your permission of course."

"Agreed. And as the reports go she is far easier to deal with than Baltar or Justus."

"Amen to that..." Nagala then checked his schedule.

"Somewhere you need to go?" Laura asked as she saw what he was doing.

"Not really. Just... some leftover from the housecleaning I had to do. One Admiral Corman."

"Never heard of him... or her."

"A pain in the ass, what he is. Almost ended Adama's career and start the second war prematurely." He handed her that 'eyes only' file as well. "Now I get to end his..."

* * *

 **Algae planet, temple of the Five, same time**

Jolan and a security detachment from the Dauntless and a detachment of SGC entered the corridor now before them. They were all on high alert, cause no one knew what to expect. O'Neill was casually walking behind them with the rest of the new SG-1 and Daniel.

"You'd think the Ancients would, I don't know, find a more... dramatic way of hiding things?"

"Jack... not the place..." Daniel face palmed.

"What I would like to know is if the other you, Dr. Jackson, found this place all those millennia ago..." Mitchell pondered.

"Good question." Anise agreed.

"If the reports from Atlantis I received are accurate, the answer will appear if we find a recording of Dr. Jackson here as well." Orina remarked with her Tollan logic.

Arriving at the end of the corridor was an active barrier and an access console. Daniel went past the soldiers who had nowhere else to go. He put his hand on the active field. Then inspected the console. "Seems to be... similar to a palm scanner we use?"

Orina began inspecting it as well. "An oversimplification, I assure you." She actually felt insulted by that statement, even if this was not Tollan tech. "I think it's a bio scanner. The only question is, what it uses as a parameter to let someone pass. If it's a bio parameters of a specific person, we're out of luck."

"On the other hand..." Daniel put his palm on the scanner now.

"No, you can't..."

"I just did." A few seconds later, the light of the scanner turned green and the field disappeared. When Daniel removed his palm, he read the Ancient text that now appeared on the console. "Ah... basically, it detected the ATA gene. Seems that's what's needed."

"Wait... Space monkey." Jack snapped his fingers as he passed the rows of solders. "I thought I was the only one here to have that? How'd you acquire it? I know you didn't take the gene therapy yet..."

"Yes... but I was an ascended being. Twice. It comes with some perks it seems, even when you return. Now, shall we?"

Smirking, Jack signaled the security personnel to continue. "Yes, we shall, young Padawan. Impressed I am."

Some people snickered at that. Mostly those from Earth as they got the reference. In the end they reached the first door. A rather large storage area. Inspecting the first hexagonal container, the soldiers opened it to see what they got. One reached in and pulled out a orange, flat cylindrical crystal. "OK, we got... crystals. An ass ton of them."

Others opened different containers and got the same result. "More here sir."

"Same here..."

Daniel, Jack, Orina and Anise however soon realized what they were. "We're lucky Anubis didn't find this place."

Jolan and Mitchell remained in the dark. As did all the soldiers. "Why?"

"Power amplification crystals. Like the Eyes of the Goa'uld. Only here..." Anise looked around the storage room filled with still unopened containers. "We have hundreds. Perhaps thousands."

"We need to progress. I have a feeling that they were manufactured here for a reason." Daniel reminded everyone that they were not done yet.

Orina caught on. "You mean the star nearing death?"

"Perhaps. The radiation and solar power would alter some materials here, right?"

"Not something I am aware off, but then again the Ancients were ahead of all of us. It would be prudent to find the command center of this facility."

O'Neill's thoughts exactly. "Then let keep moving." He signaled the solders to remain on alert and proceed through the corridor.

They proceeded with extreme caution. Then after hitting the first corridor that split into multiple direction, they did what was again standard procedure, split up but keep an comm line open. Daniel, Orina and Anise were in the group that was going, to what Daniel believed, was the most probable way to the command center as he managed to translate roughly some writings on the walls.

As they managed to open what appeared to be a high security door, they entered a rather small room filled with chairs, consoles and displays. But the displays were transparent as behind them was what seemed to be a deactivated but fully automated manufacturing facility.

Orina went for what appeared to be the main console and cleaned the dust off, clearly showing that no one had been here for a long time. She was nowhere as good at the Ancient language as Daniel, but she managed. It also helped that her portable wrist computer had a translation database with it. "So... we have power." She initiated the main power grid. The place came to life. Well, more than before, as the corridors were illuminating when someone passed through them. But now the consoles activated as well.

The Captain of the soldiers that were escorting them, gave an update to the others via radio as Anise and Daniel took the seats left and right of Orina.

Daniel pushed his glasses closer to his eyes as he began reading the texts on the monitors. "Delivery schedules, mining updates, processing information... storage data... this was... is... a logistical center."

"Not only that." Anise alerted Orina and Daniel to her console. It was a map of the galaxy, with around 20 red dots scattered all around it. "It is linked with others... but the strange thing is..."

"I don't recognize the addresses." Orina realized the same thing Anise was pondering. She checked her portable terminal. It came out empty as well. Except for one...

"So if the addresses are not known to us, it means they were not known to the Goa'uld as well..." Daniel surmised. "But... why not to us? When Jack used Ancient knowledge to update our gate address list beyond the Goa'uld database..."

"Perhaps even the Ancients left that knowledge out of their depository." Orina began thinking of why they didn't know about these addresses. "A security measure?"

"Perhaps..." Anise noticed something on the map and pointed to one dot. "But that location is well known to us."

Daniel and Orina took a look at it as well. Daniel didn't have a clue, but Orina did. "The planet where Anubis main Kull production facility was located."

She went to work on her portable database, comparing some information from the Ancient computer with it. Daniel had no idea what this was about, until he saw a holographic representation of an atom. All of a sudden he felt as if he was back on Heliopolis where he first encountered the 'meaning of life' part with the universal translator using atom representation.

Orina's computer finished the analysis and beeped. "As I thought. The chemical element known to us, as to the Ancients as yurant." She went back and forth from her wrist held to the Ancient computer. "Well, this will be of great help."

Anise and Daniel, patient until know, had to know. "Care to share?"

She actually forgot about them and was, for a Tollan that is, a bit embarrassed. "The science council tried to understand how this material is created naturally. The Ancients..." She points to the screen. "Apparently did."

"OK, why should we care?" Daniel continued.

"This element, usually found in a natural crystal formation, is used for the crystals we found stored here. In fact, as I received the first report from Narim from Atlantis, the Ancients incorporated this element into all their power systems later in Pegasus. That's what makes is so useful and valuable."

"While I agree with that analysis, why is it so abundant here?" Was the question on Anise mind.

"As I predicted, the massive increase of the local stars energy output." Orina addressed this question. "This planet's magnetic protection is almost gone. The mantle itself is already getting bombarded with high energy particles. It's not actually safe for us here either, for prolonged periods anyway. Now... as naquadah under right circumstances can become naquadria, apparently..." She began looking through the text on the main base display. She found what she was looking for and let Daniel take a look as she concluded. "If naquadah is exposed to such energy over a long time, it affects other elements around it. In this case, the irradiated naquadah affects regular carbon and turns it into yurant. Usually to create a new element would take fusion in a star, but naquadah under such circumstances can also affect other elements. This 'new' element then has quite superb properties in its crystal form. Thus, yurantic crystals are the basis for many advanced Ancient technologies, the power Anubis held and... I would not be surprised if the Asgard had this as well... And..." She looked if Daniel was finished, which he was. She took control again and switched back to the map of the galaxy... "The Anubis main Kull base was on a planet rich in an element known as lythur. That element was the basis for the Kull soldier energy absorbing armor."

Daniel knew this was getting more important. "I think we need more people here."

"I agree space monkey!" Jack smirked behind them, as Daniel actually jumped from the console as O'Neill intentionally scared him.

"Jack! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I know... Anyway. We were in the main assembly. There is also a refinery, mining tunnels... the works. So... you guys find out why this place was abandoned, I'll dial the SGC to get more people here... A LOT MORE. And Jolan should call the Jaffa council to tell them to take a better look at the former Kull base. Things just got more complicated..." He then saw several of the crystals lying around in this room as well. He picked one up and inspected it. "I'll... also take this one with me to the Dauntless... let the lab people confirm what you guys were just talking about...whatever it was..."

As O'Neill left, leaving the soldiers to keep searching, Orina looked annoyingly at Daniel. "Is he always like that?"

"Who, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Like how?"

"Child like. Chaotic?"

"Pretty much."

She mumbled to herself. "Why does my father actually like that Earthling, or even tolerate him?"

* * *

 **Aquaria, two hours later**

Near the planets equator in an isolated chain of islands where only a remote monitoring station was located, Ajax was waiting with his personal raptor. He had modified it to be as stealthy as possible, with a transponder he could turn on and off at will. As well having a selection of bogus ID's loaded in the transponder, again, exchangeable at his whim. He was in the open. A risky move, but he knew he had Nagala's attention.

There were forests around him so he had fallback locations. These were some of the few places on this icy planet where plants did grow. He was pacing back and forth, waiting. And his patience was rewarded as he now heard the high pitched sound of raptor engines. Several in fact.

As the three raptors with the three headed dog logo on their sides landed not far from his own transport method, he readied himself.

The first two raptors unloaded what he had to assume was the security detail. And they were professionals, soldiers of fortune or not. Something he liked. And would need.

Then the third raptor opened up and he saw a man step out that would make regular body builders look meek.

And while he had a relaxed look on his face, Ajax knew this was a no BS person. After all, they knew each other.

They eyed each other for a few seconds, as to get a measure of the other. It was an awkward silence. Then it was broken when they both laughed and shook hands. "Colonel Marcus."

"Ajax. Can't believe your still alive. Last we saw each other was when Cerberus took that Ha'la'tha job 11 years ago."

"And I warned you it'd be a mess."

"Yeah... last time we did a job for them. Why do you think Picon HQ keeps us on a leash these days?" They both smirked at that. "So, why am I here? Cause to tell you the truth, I'm intrigued, since the leash is off for this operation."

Right down to business, another thing Ajax liked. Ajax handed him his research and recon data. Both on paper and on a data drive. Colonel Marcus handed the drive to his data analyst as he took a look at the printed version. Flipping through the pages, his face got more and more serious.

"A problem?"

"Not really. More shame than problem. We were hired by them in the past as well. To 'acquire' some old pieces of art, sculptures... even some defectors. Hated those missions. Guess now we bring the pain to them." He flipped to the next page. Now he smirked. "Hello... this will be interesting. Three birds with one stone."

"Care to share?" Ajax saw the growing shit eating grin on the Colonel.

"The morons they hired for security... the Phobos company."

"Ah, the competition. And since the gloves are off from Picon..."

"We can and will use lethal force. They were always less professional and more greedy. We never did babysitting jobs. They whatever fills their coffers." The other two birds in the Colonels mind were simple, clean the stain from their otherwise stainless record and do a good deed for the Colonies at large. He closed the files and once again focused on Ajax. "Objective?"

"Secure the place. Capture as many of the higher-ups as possible. We need answers. And anything of value is to be secured for transport. Including..."

"That weird shining thing in the last photo?"

"Exactly."

"Timeframe?"

"As soon as your ready. We go in, do the deed, grab the prisoners and stuff and get out. If you can't capture someone you eliminate them."

"Won't this cause issues for the military and Quorum? Scattered bodies don't look good on Colonial News Network."

"I doubt they will show it. It would be a national shame and scandal for Sagitarrion if they had to admit they had or knew about the Chroniclers. They'll cover it up. But... that doesn't mean the planetary military won't react to a report of us attacking the place. So in and out as fast as humanly possible."

"OK, smash and grab, with a side of search and destroy. Sounds like a party. Your part?"

"Two actually. I can hack their security and satellite network, code wise, but I lack the hardware to do it. You..."

"Yeah, we have the hardware, but you're a better, more talented hacker than any of my boys or girls. You sure you won't reconsider and join us? I can pull some strings myself, get you legit, as it were..."

"To be honest, it looks more and more appealing each day since this mess with the war and Chroniclers. As well as the Ha'la'tha. Let's do this first?"

"Fine by me. The second part?"

"Once hacked and we go in, I want a piece of them. The head A-hole himself, the Spiros brother still at large."

"No problem. I know you can handle yourself. You didn't lose your touch it seems. Frak, had Picon told us directly what this was about, over half of my people would have done this job for free. So, you coming with us for the detailed planning stage?"

"That was the plan." They shook hands again. "You still buy the first round after an operation, do you?"

* * *

 **Kobol, same time**

General Atkins was doing what most people in his position really hated. Paperwork. Well, if you can call it that in the digital age. He had made himself at home in the what was told to him, were the private chambers of Zeus... of all people. The other two chambers were still unused. He could only imagine that in the future one would be taken by a fleet officer for Kobol, the other for a civilian. He didn't care. He hated this place. Too much gold. Too much useless decoration. Too much... impracticality. So his quarters that for now also acted as his office, had lots of cables on the floor. The Colonials now knew how to operate the alien stuff, in fact getting better at it with each passing day. But he personally didn't trust the crap. And the flipped Lucians didn't have time to check this base over, since they were basically grabbed by every department in the military that needed their services. You can imagine that Kobol was for now a low priority.

So the General, as most of his people, still used their equipment. He tolerated the cables and... coordinated chaos. But he did do one thing above all before he set up shop. The three golden thrones in the throne room... he had those damn ego boosters removed. They were now in a storage room in Picon fleet HQ. Who knows what will happen with them. He'd just melt them for their monetary value.

He put a report into the done folder and continued. His pile 'to do' was not getting smaller fast enough for him. Right now he had his hands full here. Gods, when will Adama arrive to at least take the orbit from him.

So... the main pyramid was now fully manned. Up to the subbasement three. From there on was the part they didn't want to staff... yet. As there was the hidden laboratory where the snakes still were. And the Colonials didn't know what to do with them. And they weren't taking any more risks, so the room was sealed and guarded at all time. But even if Vala gave her seal of approval, the General didn't want to take any risks of more unwanted secrets lurking down there. Sooner or later he'll have to, but not know.

Now he had other issues. The throne room was now a semi functioning CIC for the planet as they got a modern planning table into it, cables and all. He had around 1000 people in this pyramid at any given time. Around the same amount of staff for the viper squadrons plus the pilots for the now seven squads already present on the planet took residence near the hangars. And the issue for all these people was not food. Nor hygiene. Nor entertainment. Nope, he had all of that covered. It was the beds and barrack for all these people. If the Colonials thought the barracks style beds and rooms on a battlestar were cramped, no one was complaining any longer. The snakes took great care for themselves. All the luxury. But for their servants and solders... not so much. Uncomfortable beds and cramped rooms was the real issue he had. On the Ha'tak's as well as the Lucian's didn't bother to give their conscripts any better living conditions.

So as weird as it sounded, many volunteered to be stationed outside the base. They still didn't have any heavy equipment as the bulldozers and other gear had to be shipped through the ring in parts and reassembled here. The mechanics really 'loved' that. But some were working now and they were clearing the forest. They had a tent camp for around 4000 people outside the base. Lavatories, first aide, ammo, mess halls and sleeping tents. The issue outside was radiation. But they learned how useful the base shields really were. The radiation source was far outside the base. So after they raised the base shields, the levels, which were tolerable anyway, dropped to normal. So for now he kept them active at all times.

He actually also had one of the three Ha'tak's descend from orbit and land on a nearby platform. Let the eggheads take a look at it from the outside. The more distant landing platforms, bunkers and bases were all connected to the main one via subterranean connections and ring transporters. He preferred to walk, even if all of the outer bases were kilometers from the main base. He really didn't like the idea of being disassembled on a atomic level. But to get to a ship in orbit he had no choice as the raptors that arrived were still getting assembled. Making sure they were air tight made them more time consuming to assemble than a dozer.

He had people at these outer bases as well. 150 apiece, 27 bases in total. Plus they now manually manned the staff cannon turrets on the planet. So he had a pretty secured base. The thing that was... weird to him, was this: With all the tech, why didn't the snakes use computer connections to enable the outer bases and their weapons emplacements to be remotely controlled. They all had the need for a manual control. For a Colonial it made sense. Cylons could hack such a system. For the snakes... perhaps they mistrusted each other so much they never wanted to give one of them the ability to overwrite the entire system? Who knows.

So that left the viper pilots in a pickle... until they found out the snakes had the problem solved millennia ago. How do the pilots take off or land if they risk impacting the active shield. The solution: The shield had an option to lower a small strip of the barrier near the hangar to allow traffic in and out without overexposing the base. So that's what they did. The pilots were now getting to really scout out the planet and nearby space. The other remaining operational Tel'tak's were used for FTL scouting and to keep an eye out for trouble. The Al'kesh... well Nagala already took three off his hands, so he was stuck with only one fully operational, the rest in need of repairs or the scrap yard. Heh... scrap yard, yah, more like a recycling center for alien hardware the Colonials still might use.

He was engrossed in his work when his personal wireless beeped. They still hadn't installed a base wide intercom, so they used the hand held variants. And they were actually considering to just use the alien hardware.

"Yes?" He responded half hearted. He didn't think it would be important.

 _"Sir, we have a situation in the ring room."_

"If it's the engineers with the components for the titanium iris they want to install, I'm aware of that..."

" _No sir, those haven't arrived yet. In fact the schedule for that was pushed back for another three days."_

"Then what is it Captain?"

 _"Alpha team returned. And they have some... unplanned information. Best you see this yourself."_

He paused with the work. He did as Nagala ordered him days ago. The addresses they had needed to be scouted, so he had the remote cameras thrown to each address though an active connection. Several planets had some potential, but were ice cubes or desserts. The majority lacked an atmosphere, but two were of real interest to them. Good temperature, no radiation and an atmosphere. So he had two teams assemble to do a personal scouting. That was one hour ago.

"Ugh... on my way. And this had better be good."

He rushed down the stairs to the base level. He WOULD NOT use the damn rings.

He still needed to convince Nagala to allow him to move the ring to a different location. He already had one heated discussion with him on the matter. He hated the location. He'd much prefer it moved to the outside where he was told a shield barrier could be erected around it. Nagala was against it. In the base any assault could be contained. Any bio or chemical attack could be isolated. Of course Nagala agreed that a nuclear attack would cause massive damage, if detonated inside the base. And Atkins agreed that a nuke going off outside would cause massive fallout, but the base would still stand.

So Nagala gave him an option. Find a better location, outside the base, isolated and possibly underground, and he can move the damn ring.

He was yet to find one, so he was thinking to use a bunker complex on the outskirts at the edge of the main valley where their Kobol HQ was right now.

As he arrived in the ring room, he saw alpha team being bandaged by a medical team.

"What the frak happened?"

The Major of the team tossed him a large spear, which he caught. "Locals, sir."

The Captain added. "Large, scaly, angry lizard men, sir."

The Lieutenant who was a cultural expert of the team, concluded. "Unas, if you ask me, based on the description we got."

"Unas? Out here?" Atkins was intrigued.

The Major pulled the small data drive from his helmet camera and inserted it into the Colonial computer now stationed next to the main Goa'uld on for the ring. Pictures and video files became available. The Major pulled a picture of a mine shaft entrance. "I knew we were watched, but they did nothing until we approached this. Guess they hated that idea."

"Want to bet it's a prometheon mine?" The Captain asked.

"Probably." Atkins agreed with the idea. "And we know the Unas were the first hosts and slaves. That plus great strength... they were used as disposable strong muscle. And if the planet is either mined out or they were driven out by these Asgard, they just left the slaves behind." He turned his attention to the team. "You guys OK?"

"A few bruises, nothing serious." The Major reported.

"Speak for yourself, sir. You didn't almost get turned into a BBQ with a spear." The Captain whined.

"Oh stop complaining, it wasn't that bad. They stopped their pursuit once we got close to the ring. Our weapons fire into the air on the other hand didn't scare them"

"Only made them angrier." The Captain confirmed. They didn't want to shoot them, only scare them off. Bad idea, so they ran all the way back to the ring. "Good cardio workout thou."

Atkins inspected said spear. "Quite heavy, have to say." He handed it over to his aide. "Have it sent to HQ along with a report." He turned to the ring officer. "Mark that planet as yellow. We'll ignore it for now. Alpha team, get some rest. Dism..."

The ring got active again. Atkins knew there was no plan for HQ to contact them.

"Incoming connection!" Everyone rushed to defensive positions. Atkins is going to light a fire under the engineers asses to get the iris here ASAP.

As a connection was established, the ring officer got a signal. "Sir, beta team code."

And beta team did arrive. Everyone began relaxing again.

Atkins approached beta after salutes were done. He also noticed they were unharmed and not out of breath. "I do hope you haven't had an encounter with Unas like alpha had."

"Really?" The Colonel eyed the CO of alpha. "Nope, not Unas. Either Tok'ra, Goa'uld, Jaffa or Lucians, we can't tell." He too pulled the small data drive out of his helmet and used it like the Major before him. "We discovered it around two clicks from the ring in a clearing. I swear, are all the habitable planets overgrown with green stuff?" He meant the jungle they had to slug their way through.

As a video began streaming on the Colonial screen of beta's expedition on the planet, the Colonel stopped the video at the exact point he needed to. "See?"

"A landed Al'kesh..." The General stroke his chin as he took a closer look. "Do I spot battle damage?"

There were scorch marks on the hull. "In fact they are. That plus the fact it looks like it's been there for a while with no footprints in the dirt around it... either someone left it there a long time ago... or they're still on board."

Atkins agreed with the beta Commander. "Right... and we can't risk by just knocking at the front door." He now knew what to do. "Colonel, assemble an assault team. Operator, dial HQ and transmit what we already discussed along with this image and asking permission to assault the target. Will wait for response."

The ring personnel went to work and dialed Cyrannus. The General took the two team leaders to the side. "Good work, both of you. We're really stepping into the big playground now..."

* * *

 **BSG Triton, test area, four hours later**

The Valkyrie class Triton was in an isolated testing area to conduct Baltar's and Ginn's experiment. Said scientist were in the CIC overlooking the preparations. This ship was chosen because it had a smaller crew that were all already briefed on the situation.

Beside the battlestar four raptors were in position, keeping around 100 meters distance from the ship.

"Four test raptors ready, the nav computer of each one is slaved via remote control to my station." The IT officer reported from her station.

Baltar was pacing around, waiting for the test to begin. He inspected one final time the info on the engineering station. There he saw the update from main engineering where the modified field generator was now linked to the ship and already operational. "Ready here." The Chief engineer responded to Baltar who was beginning to annoy him with his constant double checking of everyone's work.

Ginn was just silent as she said some time ago that it was good for her. In this environment she stood out like a sore thumb with her translation equipment always attached to her ear. She also didn't want to bother arguing with Baltar, who was in her opinion a genius, for Colonial standards, but she learned early in her conscripted life in the Lucian hierarchy that you don't argue with a superior, even if you knew they were wrong as that usually got you only torture to remind you of how things worked there. Yes, these Colonials were not such barbarians, but... some habits will need time to get rid of. So she remained silent and just observed the beeping dradis.

Finally, satisfied by his now existent paranoia that emerged after he realized how his CNP was weaponized, that this test can proceed.

So he vase the nod to proceed to the Commander. Said Commander too was getting annoyed with Baltar's antics, but now the Doctor had Nagala's backing so annoying or not, the Commander was at his beck and call. "Good. Then let's start. Engineering, bring the generator to full power. Navigation, take test raptor one under direct control and initiate the test jump."

Everyone did as ordered. "Raptor ready. holding at 100 meters from the hull. Initiating jump in three, two, one..."

Everyone eyed the dradis... nothing happened. "Did you initiate the jump?"

"Yes, Commander. The raptor nav computer is reading an error. It can't jump. However... Dr. Baltar?"

Gaius went to that station and saw the issue. "The raptors fuel supply dropped by the amount one jump would consume. Yet the raptor didn't jump.

Ginn was already at the engineering station. " _I think it was absorbed by subspace in the jamming area, just as it would be with a successful jump. Can you get me the data from the field generator?" _The engineer went to work. " _There, the generator control unit detected the jump. In a form of a power spike. Hmm..."_

Baltar, who got to know the young woman over the past few days, knew when she was brainstorming, so he joined her at the engineering station. "What is it?"

 _"A potential issue. One we have to test first. Commander, can we do two raptors simultaneously?"_

The Commander looked at Baltar for confirmation, which he gave him. "You heard them, once again, two at the same time."

A minute later, same result. But Ginn was glued to the screen at the engineering station. Even Baltar didn't know what those numbers meant, which annoyed him. "And?"

 _"The power spike doubled. As expected."_

"Yes, but we expected that, right?"

 _"Not like this... Can you let me have a go at this console?"_

Once again, with Baltar's nod, the engineer let Ginn have his place. In a few minutes, she programmed the console to give a graphical representation of the numbers she saw. " _This bar down here represents the total power output of the field generator. It is at maximum, as the Commander ordered. The bar above it is the power of the second test, the one above of the first test. Both bars are minimal when compared with the field generators. But... what worries me is this. If the bar of the jumps overpowers the field generators, as in there will be so many jump attempts either in the field or from outside the field into the field at the same moment, they might either get some attackers through the field or the field might collapse entirely."_

The Commander listened to her explanation with interest. "And for us in the cheap seats, what does that mean?"

"She means, sir, is that if the defensive field is like a net, it has an upper limit of how many sharks it can hold back at any given time. Too many and the net might break." Baltar explained the way he understood it. "Ginn, any idea how to minimize this problem?"

 _"I could write a software later back in the laboratory to instruct the generator to shut down in an event where it could be overloaded and to go into a recharge cycle. This would prevent any damage to the system. Once done it would reinitiate and be at full strength again, but..."_

"How long?" Baltar caught on quickly.

 _" 45 seconds... 60 at most? I'm not sure."_

"It's better than nothing, Commander..."

"I understood that part, Doctor. I suggest we now do the second phase of the test and send the raptors far out in an attempt to jump into the field. And I suggest we do all four at once."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Scorpia, beach resort, same time**

Scorpia, much like Picon, was known for its beaches and resorts. Well, Scorpia more for its jungles and mountains, but it had beaches as well. And it was more popular with the military for a simple reason. Since the shipyards were present here, the planet had a much better relationship with the military and so had better deals and private places for the service people of the Colonies. Yes, Picon had the HQ itself, but the majority of the Colonial entertainment industry was also on Picon, so the planets political leadership and elite saw that while the military got them cubits, the entertainment industry did even more so.

And while in war time the military got many advantages to civilians in the private sector, the military itself had a good memory of who kept those advantages for them even in peacetimes.

So in a private part of a long beach belonging to a hotel chain, servicemen and women were relaxing. Or at least trying to.

Many were off duty because of the small break in the fighting or on forced medical leave. Sitting in a beach bar with a rather large sun had and sunglasses was Helena Cain, taking a sip from her drink, cursing that the bar only serves alcohol in the evening hours and getting more and more annoyed at some young men pestering her.

Even in her fifties she showed little signs of her age and her bikini was also enticing.

"For the last time, not interested." She brushed off another attempt at flattery.

"Come on lady, don't be a stiff."

"I think the stiff part is the problem you have."

His friends began laughing at the burn she just gave him. He was a whelp for her. Barely in his twenties.

Other people were flirting all around the place, but Cain remained silent all the time, so most of the male people in the bar wagered a bet as to who could get the ice princess to say yes.

The bartender on the other hand, unlike all others in the bar, recognized her, even if her attempt with the getup was to not be recognized. "Hey pal. I'd stop it if I were you."

"Oh, pops, and why's that? You want a shot at her?"

"I say shut up, before this 'flag officer' has you literally shot, you brain dead, hormone driven Private that you are."

"Flag officer? Her, really? I don't think any flag officer had a piece of ass like that."

Many howled at that comment. And Cain had enough. Her incognito mode was off. Taking her hat and glasses off, she turned to the other guests. "Want to repeat that, Private?"

It took several seconds, but one after another the other guests realized who she was. "Um... mam..."

"It's sir, you jackass."

"Relax people, were off duty, she can't do anything." One of the man's friends tried to relax everyone.

"Perhaps, but you want to bet I can't do anything once the uniform is back on? Do the frontlines without a viper to pilot sound enticing?" Many gulped and backed off. "Thought so." She returned to her seat, the bar turning almost dead quiet after her reveal. "Besides, I don't much like sausage and eggs." Her indirect meaning was clear as many knew that of her. The bartender put a fresh drink on the table.

"On the house... and with booze."

"I thought..."

"I think you need it after this. Don't worry about the rules. Special treatment for an Admiral. And I would say to tell security if they give you crap again... but I think that won't be necessary."

He left her to attend to the other guests. She liked the gesture. But how she wished she'd be on Pegasus right now. Her aunt is probably giving the speech right now..."

* * *

 **Battlestar Pegasus, Scorpia shipyards, one hour later**

The talk around the ship was in full swing. People were guessing left and right. The armor was stripped off the prideful Colonial ship as this new prometheon based armor was now being put into place. But then the lower port landing strip was half sealed off as some strange equipment was moved into it. Now the only remaining opening to space there was also being sealed off. Additionally more strange stuff appeared in one of the hangars but everyone was strictly instructed to not frak with it until Lucinda addressed the entire crew.

And that time had arrived as Nagala gave her the green light. In the CIC that was half stripped and some of the strange equipment already placed into it plus everyone being careful not to trip over the cables on the floor, Lucinda held her planning table phone as the final crate had been delivered to the CIC. As she signed off on the delivery to the special operations team who then promptly left, she snapped her fingers. The signal to Shaw to activate the CIC camera and transmit the image to every display on the ship was given.

"This is Admiral Lucina Cain. While my niece is absent, I'll explain what is happening to the Pegasus and what will soon be happening to at least two other ships in the fleet. You all signed the none-disclosure contracts, so if you say a WORD to anyone outside this ship or special operations personnel, you'll get to spend a lot of time in a two by four hole on bread and water, understood?!"

Everyone remained silent. They saw she was serious. "Good. I'll take the silence as a confirmation. Now to business. As you all may or may not know, the Pegasus is getting a new prometheon based armor. Now the question you all might have is this: When have our scientist learned of the value of the prometheon element? The truth is, we haven't. We inherited the knowledge from an outside source."

That got her confused looks. "I can guess you're asking the simple question as to from where and more importantly, from whom?" She took a deep breath. There was no going back now. "The expedition fleet had... found more than we bargained for. And answered the question as to where the shockwave came from. More or less." She had Shaw hand her a remote control so she could control the images that would be shown on every display and screen on the ship.

She activated the 'slide show'. The stargate found on Gemenon was the first picture. "This is the source of the shockwave." She began telling them about the chroniclers and their secrets, at least they knew about. The fact the spiritual circles had this and sat on it for millennia. As she finished with this part, she stopped any questions from forming. "This is just the beginning. I will have a Q&A part when I finish." She pressed her remote again. The images of the first laboratory Ma'chello had were shown. How the expedition fleet stumbled on it. The horror they learned. What the rings were used for. The 'true history of the galaxy'. Halfway through she saw many faces in the CIC change from shock to either disgust, rage or disbelief. "Brace yourself. I'm far from finished. And the fact that all of you now know more about the origin of our lords is also the fact that most of you were selected for this because you're not the religious type. So you'll cope better." Pictures of the derelict Cheops were shown, images of Kobol, the scans of the book of Pythia and the last images of the battle over Kobol thousands of years ago, when their Lords were driven off.

She saw how many began putting two and two together. "Yes, what you just saw was Kobol, now and in the past, as well as... actual alien life. We are not alone, nor are we the most advanced. In fact, we are near the bottom." The next sequence of images was a combo of text with pictures added in between. A brief history of the rise and fall of the Goa'uld empire. The past 20.000 years compressed onto a few pages. "And while they may be mostly gone, say for a few stragglers and one big fish, we can't be complacent. You all know all too well how nature hates a vacuum. And just like with us during the wars we had with each other, it was no different with the galaxy at large." She went on with what they knew about the state of the galaxy right now. The human civilizations, the Tok'ra, Jaffa and of course... the Lucians. She also explained the reason for the shockwave. But she omitted the nature of the extragalactic attackers. No reason to spread more fear.

It took her the better part of half an hour to get the gist of it. Nearing the end, she had the marine guards at the CIC entrance open the package she signed off on. Taking a hollo-band out of it, she decided to finish this. She was never good at giving lectures. "On these bands you'll find all the info I just gave you, but in detail. The recordings of our expedition fleet and encounters through the ring. On top of that because of my insistence, you'll have training simulations based on what the expedition fleet already encountered as well a any possible future threats." She put the band back into the package, she turned to the CIC crew. "There are plenty to go around. Now, before the Q&A, one last thing. As I mentioned, the Galactica already field tested the alien hardware. We are going to replicate their success. If an outdated ship could install and use the parts without professional maintenance crews from the shipyards, then by the gods, we can do better! As you may now have guessed, the unknown equipment in the now being sealed off landing pod area is identical to what the Galactica used. We'll just be taking more, since a Mercury is larger than a Jupiter. Using the experience from the Galactica, we'll shorten the installation down. I have also added some improvements, mostly in the cooling issue the Galactica encountered. It won't solve the problem, but it will prolong the combat capabilities before the heat becomes an issue. In addition, we're getting three more upgrades the Galactica didn't get. One: A surplus ring transporter platform. As two other ships that will receive this improvement, it made sense to me to get this installed on all three of them. Cuts movement time from ship to ship down. Second... if Baltar is going to be on time to deliver that homemade improvement, superconductive magnetic acceleration units for the main artillery battery. Lastly, and this is ONLY for the Pegasus, because there aren't sufficient parts for more ships to get this: FTL dradis." She picked up the sealed filed on the planning table, handing them to the people they were meant to be read by. The Colonel, Shaw, Chief... so on. "Instructions on how to install this. The outside will be done by the shipyard crew, the alien equipment only by the Pegasus crew and authorized personnel." She was done. Putting her arms behind her back, she was getting ready for the part that would annoy her. If her brother was here, he'd love the Q&A, she hated them. "Questions?"

Everyone was really eager to ask her... anything at this point after the bombshell. But they also knew she was a Cain and not her brother. The Colonel was first. "I can only imagine that this is not a joke?"

She remained stern with no emotions to show. "Do I look like the joking type?"

"Em, no, sir?"

"Was that a question?"

"No sir!" He stepped back, not wanting to poke more.

Shaw just made the preliminary read and closed her file. Figures she'd get the computer crap. "Sir, just one question. Who's bright idea was it to ally with the Cylons?"

Lucinda understood more and more why Helena liked this girl. "Not mine, I can assure you that. Little Billy Adama, that's who. And Nagala signed off on it. You can bet that I would let them rot. After all they did to us. But we'll worry about the colony ship and let Adama and Nagala worry about Kobol and the so called rebels. If I had my way, they'd be target practice. Anything else?"

Shaw wasn't finished. "Just one thing. Why not scrap the alien ship we got at Ragnar now to upgrade a fourth ship here. I mean if we have three more modern variants over Kobol now, the one here is mostly pointless, righr?"

"I'm impressed Major. I made the same argument to Nagala."

"And what was his answer?"

"After some back and forth, he agreed. That ship will be gutted. Then the hull melted down for reuse. I'll just have to find a fourth ship."

She saw Garner wanting to ask something. "Yes, Chief?"

"Em, sir, why no alien FTL. If the specs are right...?"

"Every other system on the list can function on its own, more or less. Are you willing to take a risk with an FTL system we do not fully comprehend and then tear a ship apart?" He shook his head. "I thought you of all people would know that the propulsion system is the most crucial system for any ship. Sail ship, steam ship or a space ship. No, the FTL will have to wait."

A Lieutenant at the comm station was next. "These Lucians and Goa'uld. Are we anticipating an attack?"

"Not at the moment. We are unknown to them. One of the really smart moves Adama and Nagala did."

The marine CO followed. "Can't we just contact Earth and ask for assistance?"

"No, we can't. We don't have the ring address. And I, just like Nagala, have reservations about these potential allies. Issues that might... and will arise, both from our side and theirs."

A few more minutes of this followed until she thought it was done. "Now, if that's all boys and girls... Shaw, you can turn the ship wide transmission off..."

But it was Shaw who had one last question. "Sir, we're not going after the Lucians or any other threat out there, that much is clear. We're not ready. And you didn't say we'll reinforce the expedition or go to Kobol. So what are these upgrades with obsolete alien crap for?"

Lucinda actually smiled. "That was the question I was waiting for. To sum it up, while Adama secures Kobol and deals with the Cylon issue out there, we'll deal with the Cylon issue back here. Once the four ships are done, you're going toaster hunting."

* * *

 **Unknown planet edge of uncharted space, edge of the galaxy, two hours later**

General Atkins got the permission from Nagala. So he had his best and brightest suit up.

50 troops, led by his best Colonel. It was a rather short walk from the ring to the landed Al'kesh, but as with most planets with a ring that supported life, plants were an issue. Atkins with a military detachment remained at the ring and waited for an update.

 _"Sir... we... approached the thing from all sides and nothing's happening."_

"What do you make of it, Colonel?"

" _I doubt they're playing dead. My guess, it's abandoned."_

"Then get access fast. Abandoned things don't remain abandoned for long. The owner might come back."

A marine Sergeant next to the General was listening to this conversation. "Sir, why do we bother. We have several of them on Kobol and soon in HQ?"

"I don't really care about the ship. The info it might have however, is of great importance."

A minute later the Colonel contacted him again. " _Sir... we managed to activate the rear loading ramp from the outer access panel. Permission to proceeded?"_

"Granted. Be careful."

He was not listening in on the wireless chatter.

" _Watch your corners people."_

A female voice was the first to report a finding. _"Sir... were in the cockpit... one person... ugh. Female, human. Dead. And judging by the rate of discomposure, has been for a while."_

 _"Any signs of the cause of death?"_

 _"I'm no doctor, but severe electrical burns might have something to do with it. Ugh... it smells really awfull in here..."_

 _"Noted. Take images of everything. Anything other to report from the cockpit?"_

 _"Just one thing... the panel where the cloaking control system is has been shot at."_

 _"Sir, beta team here... three more stiffs in the cargo compartment. One seems to have been shot by a staff weapon. And they're decomposing as well... No one else here..."_

 _"Right, General..."_

 _"_ I heard. I'll have a medical examiner brought here."

 _"And perhaps more man power. There's a lot of stuff here. Some none Goa'uld computers. Look strangely similar to ours. And lots of vials with some blue liquid... no fraking idea what they're about."_

"Confirmed. Sergeant. Dial Kobol." Once a connection was made, the General tapped his wireless again. "Kobol command, this is Atkins. Al'kesh secured. But we need medical experts. Some stiff are on board. Also, get one of the Bloodhounds here, we might need a transportation job."

 _"Will do sir. Dial back in five."_

"Bloodhound, sir?" Was the reaction of the marines.

"Might as well use them if we have them now."

Bloodhounds were a scout/ light APC of Colonial design. Large six wheels and sloped frontal and side armor. Build for speed, not armor, it still sported a coaxial turret on the top that could fire explosive anti centurion rounds. It was also the only armed and armored vehicle the Colonials could fit through the ring. So Atkins had to take what he got.

As promised, five minutes later it and the medical staff in its troop compartment, had arrived. Atkins took a seat as well. "Stay here and keep an eye out."

"Will do sir."

The APC drove off, running over small bushes and trees, making a path to the landing site. As the troops there saw it approach, they made a hole to let it pass. It parked next to the open rear loading door. It's own rear troop doors opened as the medical team stepped out. The Colonel saluted Atkins. "Sir, want to inspect it?"

"Are Taurons stubborn?"

The medical team went to work. "Yep, been dead for a while. We need the body bag." Their assistants unzipped them and they began moving the remains into them.

"Yeah, the poor smock here might need a sup can." A Colonial Captain remarked while holiness his hand in his nose to keep the stench out.

"Colonel, once the medical team gets this done, get our computer experts to work. These consoles do not look like Goa'uld standard."

"Agreed sir. The mystery here is, who did this ship belong to?"

"Exactly. Also no one is to touch the vials and canisters. Blue liquid in a secure canister screams chemical that can kill you, if you ask me."

* * *

 **Sagitarrion, 11 hours later**

It was dark in the private stretch of the coast. Dark and quiet. A patrol of four armed mercenaries passed the same stretch of dirt road they had been on for the past several months.

"When are we getting out of this gig?"

"Tripis, shut up. We're mercenaries. We get paid to protect, blow shit up or... do boring patrols."

"Both of you, pipe down..." The Lieutenant of the group got no further. A headshot put him down. Before anyone could react, the man at the rear of the patrol was shot in the back, also dead. The two mercenaries at the side that were bickering, were themselves jumped. The one at the side of the cliff that lead to higher ground, ahead a large muscular man jump on him from said high ground. Before his comrade could react, the attacker spun his feet to knock him on the ground as well. Hitting the downed mercenary with his elbow, probably breaking his nose in the process, the attacker grabbed his military knife and jammed it into the other mercenary he just grounded with his legs. The knife strike was precise, severing his main neck artery and wind pipe. The attacker turned to his initial target, who was going for his wireless. He never got to use it. The attacker broke his hand, forcing him to release the wireless, before he grabbed him by his neck and quickly twisted it until a crack was heard.

"Sorry boys, but you joined the wrong group of people..." It was Colonel Marcus. He retrieved his knife and cleaned the blood off of it. Others began joining him. "All right people you know the drill."

A technician placed small devices on the wireless devices of the mercenaries they just eliminated. Snipers took position on the cliff, overlooking the sea and the islands they were interested in. They could now also observe how other teams went to work on the cliff's side of this operation. Marcus crawled to the edge as well and used his might vision binoculars to get a look.

"Always enjoyed watching you work." It was Ajax, who crawled next to him.

"Could have helped me."

"Yeah right. If I had done that, you'd be pissed."

Marcus did smirk at that. "Would I?" All his teams began reporting in, their sites secured. "You done on your end?"

"Yep. Your hardware allowed me to jam their long range communications. But they'll wise up to it in about 20 minutes." They heard a voice on the wireless of their now dead competitors. An officer, demanding a report. All he got was a copy paste response with the voices of his dead soldiers. "Got to love voice modulators."

"I prefer a knife. Anyway..." They pulled back. All but the snipers. "Ready to dress up?"

"I hate this part."

"What, I thought you loved to fly?" Marcus asked sarcastically as he began putting a tight suit on.

"This ain't flying, it's falling..." Ajax was doing the same, as were other Cerberus people on other cliffs.

"It's gliding, you big baby." Once they were done with their wing suits, Marcus, Ajax and six others on this cliff part went as far back as possible, to get some speed before jumping off the cliff. "Ready?"

While Marcus' people all confirmed it, Ajax was still not happy with this. "Can I take a rain check?"

"Nope." He tapped his headset. "OK people. In five... four... three... two... one... GO!" They all began running and in sync jumped off the cliff. Others in other parts of the cliff did the same. Seconds later they extended their arms and legs, exposing the material between their limbs that acted as wings.

Now gliding in silence and darkness to the illuminated target, the island of sin.

Marcus was first, landing a bit hard due to his mass. Others arrived one after the other, with Ajax last. Going for the shadows in the shrub and bushes that did make up around half of this island and its smaller satellites. He just made sure no one would hear his impact on the ground. Cleaning up the glide gear and hiding it, he saw how the rest of his team landed, Ajax being last.

No alarm, meaning the other teams made it undetected as well. Ajax little hack also did a number on their radar. He took inventory and ordered the others to get ready. "Fan out, you know what to do. Ajax, the server room. Lt. Micros, their hangar, Sonya, the Barracks. Hope Beta will take care of the towers."

Everyone nodded, except for Ajax... who was already gone. "Fraker could never wait. Hate his lone wolf BS." Marcus went to work, as did the others.

* * *

Minutes later the mission was still on. And the Phobos company had no clue more and more of their people were not really there any longer. In the second sub basement in the main building that also served as the security hub, one of the programmers in the main server room stood from her station. The room was designed in a hexagonal layout, six computer stations around the main server connection and satellite uplink, each station manned. She stretched. "I'm going for a leak, anyone want something?"

"No, but get back ASAP, this little lag in the data update is annoying me..." A colleague replied.

As the programmer left the room and closed the door behind her, the others didn't think about her any longer... until a light thud could be heard from the outside. "Did she fall off the can?"

The head tech officer didn't react. "She's a big girl. Focus on this issue..."

The door opened again... only for Ajax to be standing there with a handheld semiautomatic weapon with a silencer. Headshot. Headshot. Headshot. Headshot. Only the head tech officer managed to get into cower behind his station. "This is the server room! We have an intruder, repeat...!"

"Don't bother. That little lag you were dealing with, it's my little bug in your system. And it just entered phase two. You can't call out. And too bad for you this place is soundproof."

Ajax finished off the last target and dragged the first programmer he took out in the corridor, back into the server room.

Taking the seat of the former main tech officer, he plugged his small data drive into a data port. "Cerberus Cerebrum, this is Ajax, do you copy?"

 _"Copy. You in position?"_

"Indeed. Beginning download." With his toy now high jacking the Phobos servers, Cerberus was taking their entire database.

" _Receiving data... wait. I'm detecting a second data stream... we may need to..."_

"Relax, that's me." Ajax replied as he was hard at work on his side project.

" _What for?"_

"I'm uploading a small present to Phobos and the Chroniclers."

" _Why? We're taking all their secrets and after today..."_

"Do you really think that the Chroniclers or Phobos would have all their eggs in one basket? Do you...?"

 _"... well no..."_

"Exactly. This little bug, inspired by a Clyon encryption model, made by yours truly, will piggyback on their hidden data links back to wherever they may lead to."

" _And then report back to you?"_

"No, can't risk them detecting it. This little bug will just erase everything it will find. I'll dumb them down several IQ points and return them to the stone age. No hidden finances. Plans. Name lists. Nothing. Even if Phobos and the Chroniclers are done today in the big league, what will be left of them will be a shell of its former self."

 _"You know, I never believed our CO's comments on how dangerous you are... I stand corrected."_

"Being underestimated is part of my plan." He looked at his watch. "30 seconds..."

Outside the peace and quiet of the night, that was partially interrupted by the singing of the believers in their ceremonies, got cut on the spot when the hangar with the military raptors exploded, taking several dozen Phobos company solders out as well. They were just too close to the perimeter.

The alarm went off. The Phobos company went to high alert. But their sentries on the observation towers and other defensive positions began falling like flies. The Cerberus snipers on the cliffs were off the leash.

As solders in the barracks were scrambling to get to work, said barracks exploded as well.

* * *

In the Phobos HQ on the island on sublevel one of the main compound, the Phobos CO, Colonel Pallas was getting reports from all over the place. And he was the only one not panicking. "It has to be Cerberus."

His XO was about to go outside to coordinate the defense. "No way would they know we're here."

"It's not the military, they can't risk an incident. So they must have hired them incognito to do what they can't. And don't say they don't know. Do you remember who the partners of our clients are?"

"The... Ha'la'tha... frak..."

"Yes. Someone there talked... Get out there and get a perimeter established. If I were them, I'd want the Chroniclers alive." One more explosion rocked the building.

" _Sir the SAM sites are destroyed!"_

 _"Sir... someone just detonated the mine field around the island!"_

 _"Sir... we're being jammed. We can't contact the mainland base for backup!"_

 _"Sir..."_

There was too much at once for him to react. "Go!" He yelled at his XO.

"And you?"

"The server room. See what is taking those morons so long to contact our main base..."

He knew that if the main base doesn't receive a status update every 10 minutes, they'll assume the worst and scramble anyway, but he couldn't wait that long.

His XO left for the outside. As he opened the door even so briefly, one could hear the gunfire from the outside. Only the Phobos CO and a comm officer remained at the planning table where a map of the island and all structures on it could be digitally seen. Many were marked as red. Hence destroyed.

"No air defense, no air support. We have to assume raptors will be coming soon. And larger transports as well. Order anyone with any anti-air weapon to get ready!"

Before the comm officer could transmit the orders, the door leading to the corridor that connected this room to the staircase leading to the server room as well as the CO's quarters, burst open, ripped out of its joints.

"Hello Pallas. Long time no see."

Pallas straighten out. As his subordinate went for his side arm, his CO held his arm up. "No. This one is mine."

"But sir..."

"You have a hearing problem, mister?"

He gulped. At almost two meters tall and having muscles on muscles, he was intimidating as hell. "No sir."

"Get out of here. And close the door." No more arguing after that. Once they were alone, Pallas took his sidearm out, removed the magazine and threw both on the floor. "Marcus. Long time."

Colonel Marcus did the same. "Seems you have some problems."

"Nothing I can't handle."

Marcus grinned. He was going to enjoy this. Both the upcoming battle as well as this short shit talk. "You always underestimated your enemies."

"And you really love hearing yourself talk."

They both pulled out their knives. "I'll make this quick."

"Funny. I want it to last..." They both jumped at each other.

* * *

In the main atrium above the two CO's, Spiros was panicking. "What do I pay those morons for?!"

One of his servants ran to him. "My lord... the east side has fallen. We can't reach the evacuation platform."

"Remain calm. Our highest priority is to secure the artifact. Gather anyone you can find. We go to the hidden raptor near the main temple. We must..."

"Yeah, I'll have to say no..." Ajax casually walked into the main atrium, from the armored door that was leading to the sublevels. His weapon now pointing at Spiros. "So we finally meet."

"Do I even know you?"

"No, but my work is known to you."

"Why would the Ha'la'tha do this to us!? TO ME!?"

"Oh, they have nothing to do with this. That's all me... I do traitors for free."

Spiros, unlike his followers, was not scared. "You want me alive. No, need me alive. You won't shoot."

He was dead wrong. A shoulder shot later and he was on the ground. "Agh... fraker! The gods will punish you for this!"

"Why does everyone who thinks 'they need to take me alive' forget about none lethal shot. Does flesh wound ring a bell..." He now stared down the other civvies. "Hand above your heads. On your knees."

Spiros' servant, who was trying to patch him up, yelled back. "Or what!? You can't restrain all of us by yourself."

Ajax pinched his nose bridge. "I just reminded your boss about flesh wounds. Did you forget about the explosions outside. Yes, I can't restrain all of you by myself..." Footsteps could be heard from Ajax's left. Many footsteps. A moment later a team from the Cerberus company was behind him. "That's why they're here for."

As they went to work securing the strange golden artifact and restraining the prisoners, as feared by the Phobos CO, an air assault was initiated. A dozen heavily armed raptors began taking out the last few resistance pockets on the island. Missiles and mini guns made quick work. And with the SAM sites gone, they had no opposition.

Ajax could already see the transports landing on the clearing outside the main complex as other Cerberus teams were escorting their prisoners to them. Or taking their wounded or dead to them.

Ajax pulled Spiros by his uninjured armpit to eye level. "Time to go. See how 'Zeus' helps you now."

"You dare mock him?!"

"I do! Since I know what he was..." Before he could say anything more, the door from the subbasement that he used to reach the upper levels, burst open. It was Pallas and Marcus. Both with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. And they were still not done, wrestling on the floor.

Ajax was amused by this. Like little kids in a mud hole. Marcus' people on the other hand were used to their CO's quirks. So they went on like nothing was happening, knowing that he didn't want help and would be pissed if they did help him.

Marcus and Pallas managed to stand up, but Marcus tackled him to the ground again. Finally he managed to get him in a chokehold. "It's over, old friend."

"Gulp... never... agh...!"

Marcus increased the pressure. Pallas last hope was to somehow get Marcus to let go. And Marcus own knife that fell out of his hand when they burst into the room, was next to his right arm. He managed to take it and stab Marcus into his thigh.

"Agh... I'm not letting go!" Pallas stabbed again, slightly higher, trying to get his abdomen. But his strength was leaving him.

So two stabs later Pallas was out of commission. Marcus' people managed to get all the prisoners to the transport ships and were now hauling the artifact as well.

Marcus stood up and pulled his knife out of his leg. He then proceeded to restrain Pallas. Ajax was waiting for him at the door. "Make yourself useful, Ajax and help me!"

"I thought you hated being helped."

"The fight is over. I want him taken with us. And he's a big fraker."

They dragged the unconscious Pallas to the final raptor. As the doors closed, a medic inspected Marcus. "Leave it. Just a flesh wound."

"But sir..."

"I said to leave it." He turned his attention to the pilot. "What's the situation?"

"One minute till we reach space, then we jump. Their main base has already scrambled."

Marcus looked outside the window. "Too little too late."

* * *

Once in space, the Cerberus ships began spooling their FLT engines. But the raptor ECO console flared up as the FLT was spooling. "Someone's targeting us. They have us in a dradis lock!"

He switched to tactical dradis to see who was targeting them. "Two Minerva class battlestars on an intercept course. Vipers in the air."

"Minerva class... they were phased out decades ago..." one solider commented.

"With the exception of planetary security forces. They don't have the luxury to scrap hardware..." Ajax reminded them.

" _This is the Sagitarrian defense force ship Faith of the Lords. You have committed acts of terrorism against the people of Sagitarrion. Stand down and prepare to be boarded."_

Marcus smiled. "We ready?"

"Yes sir. 10 seconds."

He now saw the approaching force from the window. "See you, suckers."

The Cerberus force began jumping out, leaving a frustrated defense commander in orbit.

* * *

 **Cyrannus Beta system, asteroid belt, same time**

The raptors and transport ships appeared close to a large asteroid. That was also Cerberus' main base, build into the asteroid. At the main hangar was also a large docking port to which an Adamant class ship was docked. No weapons on it, as per the demand of the Colonial military. It was just a mobile base for the company.

"Now what, Marcus?" Ajax wanted to know.

"Now we land, get an inventory list of what and whom we got. We get cleaned and patched up. Pray for the dead. Then we go visit Nagala. You up for it?"

Ajax crossed his arms. "Guess it would happen sooner or later. Not really looking forward to that." He peeked at Pallas. "Also, why is the other brick shithouse here? I know your friends, of sorts..."

"I want him to explain to Nagala why Phobos was knowingly hiding and protecting the most wanted man in the Colonies. Getting paid well is no excuse for me to do something like that."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, four hours later**

Adama felt like crap. At least spiritually and emotionally. That will take time to heal. Mentally and physically on the other hand... the long rest and the pills did help.

He opened the door to see the marine guard outside. "Sir!"

"At ease. How long?"

"Almost half a day, sir."

"Hm... can you get the cleaning personnel to... well, undo my mess?"

"Will do sir."

"And have some breakfast brought please. I could eat a horse." He looked around the corridor. "Where's everyone?"

"Many are resting."

"What? But the fleet, preparations..."

"Sir, all was already done. We're in hyperspace. Three hours already."

"What!?"

"Em... better go to the CIC, Colonel Adama is there. He can explain everything."

Now in a more serious tone, Bill stormed off. "My plan exactly."

Once he arrived, Lee spotted him first. "Sir... dad."

Bill went for the planning table first. He saw the dradis screen completely garbled up. This hyperspace was rendering it useless.

"What's the situation?"

"Em... the Earth Prometheus is docked with us. We're on course to Kobol. The Rebel Cylons decided to go with the fleet to Kobol. They placed charges on the Hub in case Cavil somehow finds them and takes it back. I left Karl there as a liaison. Naala agreed. We're now hauling ass to Kobol as we're under time pressure. The rebels believe that if Cavil's strike force doesn't return to try to take the Hub back, they'll get to Kobol in four 'll give us only a few hours to get the place ready for the attack, so Nagala ordered us to leave ASAP."

"Hm... and the Cylons. The 'other' Cylons."

"Ah... well, I have a Six on the Galactica, no way am I letting her on the Prometheus. As for Saul and Galen. They're in the XO's quarters. Haven't been seen since when you went to bed."

"And the other one. Anders?"

"No idea. He may still be playing pyramid in the training room with Kara."

Bill saw that his son took good care of things. "Good job. What about movement between the Prometheus and the Galactica?"

"Remember the one ring transporter module we took from that derelict ship? Well, it's in storage room seven and it's working, now linked to the Prometheus."

Nodding to the info, Bill began to leave. "I'll leave you to it then, Colonel."

"And you?"

"I have a 'friend' to talk to. It's long overdue."

He knew the ship inside and out, so he took the direct route. It also led him pass the training area Lee mentioned. He opened the door to the makeshift pyramid room and saw... Kara being herself. On the floor making out with this Andrews.

He closed it back again, tried to erase that image out of his mind and continued on.

* * *

Arriving at his destination, ha saw the four marines posted there. "At ease. Anything from them?"

"Lots of taking... cursing... not much else. They only came out when they needed to piss."

He passed them and entered the quarters of his oldest friend.

"I said to leave us alone you deaf marines!" Saul yelled. He was high as a kite, not even able to sit straight any longer.

Bill closed the door. Galen was in the corner, sleeping. One could smell the booze off of them. "Drunken Clyons... great." He took the seat across Saul's table. "Saul..."

"I'm out of booze... need more..."

"Saul, It's Bill..."

"Bill... Bill won't ever forgive me... how could this fraken happen... I'll be court-martialed..."

"Saul..."

"Ellen... what is that fraker doing to her..."

Bill slapped him across the face. "Saul! Get a grip!"

The slap shook him out of his pity party. For a bit. "Bill?"

"Saul. We need to talk."

"No... no no. I can't talk to Bill yet. I can't face him. Not what I did to him."

"You didn't know."

"It was us... we made them..."

"Saul..."

"We created Cavil... the fraker..."

"Saul..."

"He hates us for not loving him... but then again who could love that reject..."

"Saul..."

"You know I'll have to tell Bill the others told us a Cavil is boxed in the Hub..."

Bill knew that Saul was so drunk he didn't register him. He thought this was an illusion. That this was in his head. "Saul... Bill will forgive you."

"You don't know that!" He tried to get up, only to fall with the chair on the floor. He began crying. "How could Bill forgive me, his enemy! I can't even forgive myself!"

Bill helped him up and to his bed. "Trust me, he'll forgive you." Eying Galen, he added. "Both of you."

Once he got Saul to bed, he went out again. "Get the Chief to his quarters and get him to bed. Have Cottle get them some sleeping pills as well."

Now as he left this area, knowing that his unresolved issues with Saul and the chief will linger until they have the 'talk', he remembered about his now probably cold breakfast. Well, he can't talk to Saul the way he is now.

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, same time**

In the R&D wing in the medical sector, the sarcophagus was being monitored closely by medics, technician and physicists.

In the main monitor room, Baltar, Ginn and Justus were observing the procedure. "Still can't believe he's dead." Justus said with a pained expression. "And Aimi... how..."

"She's still alive. That's all that matters." Baltar reassured him.

"Yes but..."

"We can't help her. We'll need the specialists."

"Yes... the 'Tok'ra'. Like I'd trust them."

"We have no choice. But we have to find them first."

 _"Almost done."_ Ginn alerted them to the matter at hand. The sarcophagus opened up as medical staff approached it. Inside was Laura, who just opened her eyes. They helped her out of it.

"Madam President. How do you feel?" A doctor asked her.

"Feel? Well..." She moved her limbs. Then she inhaled the air in the room. "If I had to say... better than in years."

"This way please, we have to double-check." They urged her to go with them.

Baltar massaged his neck and yawned.

"Tired?" Justus asked.

"I've been up 50 hours straight. Not a single break. Her as well." He meant Ginn. "And I still have one more appointment today before I can rest."

"Where?"

"Virgon Royal crystals."

"The best crystal makers in the Colonies? Why?"

"The young genius here gave us the chemical make-up and basic design of Goa'uld computer crystals. She thinks that with our manufacturing level we might be able to make some rudimentary computer crystal components. Nothing on the standard out there, but a first step to become self sufficient."

"Good plan. What about..."

The base went to condition three. " _Dr. Baltar and Dr. Justus, please report to hangar three."_

"What now..."

Baltar was already used to it so he didn't complain. "Let's just go. Ginn, we done here?"

 _"Yes. Am I needed?"_

They both shrugged. "Why not let her come along. She needs a change of scenery as well..."

Baltar agreed.

* * *

In said hangar Nagala was already waiting as Cerberus raptors and transport ships were arriving via the lifts from the upper part of the hangar that was open to space.

"I told you to stay in bed!" Nagala remarked as he saw Sanders approach.

"My own mother or a beautiful woman I met an hour ago could not keep me there with that sentence."

Nagala knew how stubborn that family could be. He wanted Sanders out to avoid a drama. But he couldn't say that to him.

Next to him, besides the now always present military escort and specialists, was Vala. Nagala had asked her to come to his office. He wanted to propose another mission to her.

"So, the Cerberus team?" Sanders asked as he joined them.

"Cerberus team."

Baltar, Justus and Ginn arrived as well. "Admiral?"

"Doctors and guest. Just on time."

"What for sir?"

"You'll see." The first raptor to have been dragged by the hangar vehicles into position, opened its door.

As Marcus jumped out, Vala looked him over with interest. "More muscles."

"Please keep it under control..." Nagala pleaded.

"What?"

"Any comments."

She huffed. "All right."

Marcus then helped a cuffed prisoner off the raptor. He had a black hood over his face. Other raptors now let the crew and prisoners out.

Marcus dragged his prisoner a few meters from Nagala and saluted. "Sir. Mission complete."

"I gathered. I'm still receiving the reports from Sagitarrion."

"But if you ask me, only one tenth of what I had expected..." An intelligence officer remarked.

"They want to sweep it under the rug." Sanders added.

Nagala saluted back. "So, Colonel. You have presents?"

"Call me Hermes, the fast messenger." He pulled the hood off his prisoner. "Spiros Janus. Colonial's most wanted."

Spiros was still gagged, but he glared at everyone here.

But a new pair of eyes was glaring back. Laura had arrived, realizing that this might be important. She was holding her arm where the doctors just took some blood samples from her.

Storming past the military, she punched Spiros in the nose, flattening him. "Whoa... nice right one, madam..." Marcus applauded her. "Not bad at all."

She stood above Spiros. "Spiros Janus, I can't wait for your trial to begin. Treason, murder, conspiracy... and I guess we'll add more to these charges later." Marcus picked him up again. "A little girl is in a coma because of you! Our home almost gone because of you! Your secrets!"

Nagala had his men hold her back. No point to escalate things. But then he saw Ajax approach. So much for de-escalation.

Sanders now went past Nagala. He stopped a meter from Ajax who was now next to Marcus who just handed Spiros to the MP's.

"Ajax is it? Or would you prefer uncle?"

Many in the room went silent, especially the Cerberus personnel. Even Marcus was baffled. "Uncle?"

"So, Nagala told you."

"I did." Nagala was now besides Sanders. "My ghost. Nice to finally meet you."

"Now aren't you glad you never caught me for this service."

"What I want to know is why you're here? Why not go into the shadows again?"

"The same shadows almost did more damage to the Colonies then the toasters." He motioned to Spiros. "I think I'm retiring."

Nagala held back a laugh. "Yeah, and the Ha'la'tha? You don't leave them, unless you're in a body bag."

"Hm... about that..." He inspected his watch again.

* * *

 **Tauron, financial sector, Blood for blood skyscraper, same time**

In a secured office of the Ha'la'tha, the leadership of the organization was having a meeting. They started getting information on what had transpired on Sagitarrion. That required the attention of the elders.

"So Spiros is done? Good, one less issue for us."

Phelan was not so relaxed. "If reports can be trusted, Ajax led them."

"What reports?" An older, silver haired man with a deep voice asked. "The few survivors that were found are still in shellshock. Those reports are unreliable."

"And the other report? How the Phobos company all over the Colonies has no more funds? Ajax. He's capable of this. And if he decided to cut ties to us, we have to deal with him."

The head elder restored order as arguing almost began. "Order! We have to vote. Ajax was always a great asset to us. He even got the prometheon data we asked for. We can't just dismiss him..."

Phelan's phone rang. His private phone only the elders knew the number of. And if all the elders were in this room... who was calling him?

"Yes?"

An automated voice responded. " _He who is prepared..."_

Then a encoded signal followed... Phelan knew this was bad. Seconds later he noticed. A red light blinking under the table. "Frak me..."

In the busy streets of the Tauron metropolis the bliss of daily life was interrupted as a floor of the Blood for blood skyscraper was damaged by an explosion, sending glass and other parts, human included, to the streets below. In the same time many Ha'la'tha storage areas, hideouts or legal businesses were hit.

* * *

 **Picon HQ, same time**

As the watch showed him that it was 12 o'clock on Tauron, he smiled . "The Ha'la'tha have their own problems now."

Nagala raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"I sent them a farewell package. Should be a bang. And a small bug in the prometheon data. Will have the same effect it had on Phobos company."

Phobos company. That got a reaction from the military. Sanders was first to respond. "What do they have to do with anything?"

Marcus signaled his people to move the restrained CO of Phobos to his side. "Admiral Nagala, I don't think introductions are necessary. Out of professional curtsey I took him with us. Now he can explain why his people were on the payroll of Colonial's most wanted." As he handed his last prisoner to the MP's, he added. "As for what Ajax said, I can only imagine he meant a virus that attacked and erased all of their financial data. Or as much as possible..." He turened to Ajax for confirmation.

"That and other digital resources... But that is not the important issue. Marcus, show them the artifact."

"Right." Signaling the last raptor crew, they pulled the small golden pyramidal object off the raptor wing and carried it to the military.

"Now I'm no expert, but this is probably Goa'uld." Ajax explained. And that got two reactions for him. Marcus and his people had confusion written on their faces. The others who knew that name were shocked.

"When?" Nagala asked directly.

"Oh, Baltar is good, but I'm better. When I hacked your systems for the prometheon data. Don't worry, the Ha'la'tha only got what they wanted, nothing more... well, if you ignore the same virus I gave Phobos company of course. Also deleted everything they had on me. As for this..." He turns to the artifact. "When I scouted the place, this thing was slightly glowing when they had a ceremony. Anyone have an idea as to what this is?"

"I do..." Vala answered. She kneeled down to inspect it. "Whatever you do, do NOT press this..." She points to the main crystal at the bottom. Then she removed the crystal at the top. "There, can't be triggered now. To answer the question, this is a prototype Za'tarc device."

Ginn was now next to Vala inspecting it as well. " _But Za'tarc's are only a decade old? Where does that statement come from?"_

"Little girl. I was a host once. And my snake's 'friend' was Athena. She made this prototype."

Nagala was getting annoyed again. They were missing the point and ignoring them. "What's a Za'tarc?"

As Ginn kept inspecting the device, Vala stood up again. "In a simple term, it means sleeper agent. Only in this case it's an involuntary one. Goa'uld developed the tech a few decades ago. They could turn friend or foe into a sleeper agent. But no personality or such, just a target or other objective. Once the sleeper agent gets to the place or meets the target, the programming takes over. He is still himself, but can't control himself any longer. The programming is also strong enough to overpower the self preservation instinct. Heard the Lucians were working on a more advanced version that would actually turn an enemy to be an ally..." She indirectly asked Ginn.

Ginn now stood up as well. " _It's true, but I don't know how far they came..."_

Great, another headache for Colonial security. Sanders joined this conversation. "So why is this prototype here now? I can assume Spiros and his nut jobs didn't buy it on 'alien black-market'. It looks old."

"It is." Vala agreed. "As I said, it's a prototype made by Athena millennia ago. She left it behind, having no use for it. But this one doesn't create sleeper agents, it brainwashes people to really believe the Goa'uld were gods. That was because the first rebellions appeared back then. But as she explained it back then, it would take many doses from this thing to have an effect. Those morons must have been using it for years."

Laura now got worried. Prolonged effects from this alien tech. She only took one dose from the sarcophagus and she intends to keep it at that if it can be helped. "Are you telling me they are basically... hooked on this device cause they used it, not knowing what it was?"

Vala nodded. "Probably."

The medical officer that was listening to all of this, had to know. "Can anything be done?"

A shook from Vala shattered his hopes. "If it is reversible, I have no idea how to do it. If you ask me, they're a lost cause. They'll believe that the Goa'uld are gods, no matter what."

Now it was Colonel Marcus' turn to get annoyed. "I hate to be the party pooper, but can someone, anyone, explain what the frak a Goa'uld is?"

Yep, Nagala knew he'd have a migraine today. "Colonel, tell your people to get some rest. We have quarters ready for all of them. You come with me. we have things to discuss. Baltar, Vala and Laura, you as well please. Dr. Justus, I think Lucinda Cain could use your help with the weapons upgrades. Miss Ginn... get some rest. Can't have you falling over. Sander..." He sighed, knowing he won't listen. "Go to bed before I you have dragged there."

"Fine... but one more thing." In a second he caught Ajax by surprise and uppercutted him. "I owed you for back then in my quarters... among other things... uncle." He stormed off.

Marcus had an evil grin as he helped Ajax back up. "I can see the resemblance now."

"So would I..." Ajax massaged his chin. "Once I see only one of them..."

* * *

 **Dauntless, algae planet same time**

Mitchell woke up from his sleep in the guest quarters. He could have used the gate to get to his SGC place, but he decided to use this place as long as they were on this search. The others on his team did the same. The planet below was now buzzing with so called experts, inspecting the installation. The crystals were being haul through the gate back to Earth to be later distributed as they were needed. The Tollans were also getting a sizable chunk.

After breakfast, he finally found Anise and Orina in main engineering. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Were busy, Colonel." Orina dismissed him as they plus the ship's engineering team were trying to integrate a power crystal into a ship system.

"Perhaps a training session with Jolan would take your mind off boredom?" Anise suggested.

"Yeah, my posterior still aches from the last ass kicking I got. No thanks. But what are you guys doing?"

Orina ignored him, so anise too some time for his inquiry. "We're going to incorporate these crystals into the ship's systems, giving them a significant boost."

"Sounds... good?"

"It is. This material is standard on an Aurora. Hopefully it will be for us as well. A 50% boost to most systems. At least. plus the new weapons system we have..."

"The one only the dauntless has since it's the latest 304 while the others will get it in the next retrofit?"

"That one. Our current power source was insufficient to give it continues power, so during combat this weapon had to recharge, lowering its damage and power. With this we hope to bypass the capacitor and provide it with the needed power now that even the power systems get this crystal."

"Cool. Will come in handy. Carry on."

As he left, Orina whispered... to all the others in the room. "You sure he and O'Neill aren't related?" She meant the annoying, childish behavior.

* * *

 **Picon HQ, one hour later**

In Nagala's office, Marcus was not feeling well. He had just gotten the briefing on what Ajax already knew.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Ajax was surprised at this. "That's a first. I never saw you sick before, big guy."

"Yeah... You are not religious... but I am. I pray to Ares before every engagement to give me his fury, to Athena to give me wisdom, to Artemis to guide my shots... and now you're telling me that not only are they fakes... not only aliens... but mass murdering despots..." He leaned into the chair. "Frak... many of my people will not take this well..."

Laura felt sympathy for him. "I know how you feel, Colonel. But the truth is never easy."

"Amen... Sir..." He eyed Nagala. "Why tell us?"

Nagala lightly glared Ajax.

"Oh, please." Ajax defended himself. "The way you orchestrated this, you'd have told him anyway."

Grumbling, Nagala responded. "Yes, I would. Colonel. After what you told me and the report I got, Phobos is finished. I'll dissolve them. They'll go into civilian sector or absorbed into regular forces. But with such a black mark they can't be mercenaries any longer. But Cerberus is not off the hook as well. Sagitarrion, even if they are quiet, won't forget this soon. I want you and your people to be... an extension of the Colonies out there. A flexible off the books team. A group that can gather info or help us if we need you for a mission. And it just so happens I have one. Plus this way you stay out of the Colonies for longer periods of time, until things cool down."

Vala grinned. "I get it. You asked me to be a guide again once you send the two Al'kesh to the coordinates I sold you to see what's there. And I bet you want these people to be the ones to go there with me?"

Nagala was taken aback. "You know, you really are a chameleon. You play this flirtatious naive woman, but then you turn out to be a card hussler, pirate, former host... the list goes on. And then you realize something like this." He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever figure you out..." He saw that Marcus calmed down. "She's right. Will you do it?"

Marcus didn't even think about it. "Does the Cerberus have three heads?" That meant a yes.

"So..." Nagala wanted to finish this. "Madam president, we're done here. Good luck with the politics on Caprica."

"Don't remind me."

"Aw... "Vala hugged her. "Hey bestie, cheer up, could be worse. Your now as healthy as it gets."

Laura... just went with it. Vala's personality that is.

"Baltar, after the crystal business, take a few days off. Don't need you falling over as well. Marcus, I'll have a full briefing for you tomorrow. Get the best 100 people you have for this mission."

"Will do sir. And the regular officer to oversee this mission?"

"You'll do. I'd send Sanders, but he has other assignments."

"I can go too, if you want." Ajax volunteered. "I mean nothing's holding me back here anyway."

"You are a civilian. And one on thin ice as it is."

Marcus however agreed. "Sir, we can use him. He can handle himself."

Massaging his forehead, Nagala cursed. "I'll think about it. As for the payment. It will be in three possibilities."

"Yes?"

"That old Adamant of yours getting a bit cramped?" He pushed a folder to Marcus.

As he saw the content, he looked at Nagala as if he was pulling his leg. "Really?"

"Really. You have what? 10,000 people in your company?"

"12,377 we lost 27 people during this raid."

"So you lack space. I think once refurbished, the one Miranda class and one Jupiter class will fit you nicely."

"Sir... how? As mercenaries, we are forbidden from such hardware."

"Times are changing. So I'll just have to find a way to turn your mercenary group into something else. Deep space Colonial freelancers?"

"How's that different from a mercenary?"

"Well... whatever. I'll think of something. Second, you'll get dibs on Naval logistics. Third..." He eyed Vala. "Similar deal as her. If you find any Goa'uld ships, she gets a Tel'tak, or if it's at those coordinates, an Al'kesh. You get dibs at any discovered alien hardware as well, capital ships excluded for now."

Vala snapped her fingers. "You know, I could introduce you one day to Aris Boch. Your mercenary group and the self proclaimed best bounty hunter in the galaxy... you'd fit together..." He chuckled at the thought of them getting along... not.

"Be that as it may... one last thing for all of you. I got an update from Kobol. One of the ring expeditions found a landed Al'kesh on a planet. Badly damaged. Crew was dead. But human. Our tech people hacked the non-Goa'uld computers and found out it belonged to... Earth."

Laura wanted to jump at this with the 'have you the address' question but Nagala beat her. "No, we have limited data. We know this: The dead people on board were rouge agents of an agency called The Trust. Apparently Earth had its own issues with rouge organizations. These people thought that Earth's approach to the Goa'uld was too soft. They got their hands on this..." He showed them the photo of the blue liquid and canisters that contained it. "It's a symbiote poison. Tok'ra design. Harmless to humans, lethal to Goa'uld... as well as Jaffa. They used it indiscriminately. Even on worlds that were opposing the Goa'uld. Millions may have died... until Earth managed to find them and... we don't know in detail what happened, but two of their team were killed as they escaped the Earth system. Then after some weeks they stumbled into a Ba'al fleet and barely managed to escape. Only the woman who's corpse we found in the cockpit survived. But she was badly injured. She found that planet and landed there... only to die not long after. But she did destroy most of their data, to not let it fall into Ba'al's hands... or Lucians."

"So we have nothing but a damaged Al'kesh?" Baltar moaned with disappointed.

"You forget the poison." Ajax pointed out the silver lining. "And perhaps more can be found with time?"

"My thought exactly. At least now we have a chemical weapon against those well as more info on Earth. including the knowledge that they have their own internal issues. As for our prisoner... If Bellona poses a threat again... sorry Dr. Baltar, but we'll use the weapon if all else fails."

"Understood, sir..." He really didn't like that.

"So, we done now?"

"Yes... for all of you... except Ajax. You stay."

As they went to leave, Marcus put his hand on Ajax's shoulder. "Don't put your foot in your mouth."

Once they were alone, Nagala began. "So, Ajax... or ghost... you know, what's your name anyway. Sanders... what?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't. My Sanders won't forgive you likely."

"At least he's alive and having a good life."

"Well... to the point I want to discuss. Why?"

"Why? You mean why I cut all my ties."

"Yes."

"Ugh... I guess I got tired of the same old shit. That and our near extinction also helped. But what really did it... the fraking Chroniclers for one. The other... the data on the Goa'uld."

"By the way..."

"I deleted it. All that's left is in here." He pointed to his head.

"You know... overlooking all the things you did will not be easy..."

"You mean what you can prove."

"FOR FRAK'S SAKE, TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! I know I can't pin most of the things you did on you, since I don't even know about them, but your hands are not clean, not by a long shot!"

Not intimidated at all, Ajax shot back. "I know! But no one's hands are. It's just how dirty they are that matters. And I hope I got mine a bit cleaner today! Listen, you don't like me. I don't care. I can never go back? I don't care. What I care about are the Colonies. You want a team out there... I want to be out there! To do something more important than the petty squabbling between the Colonies themselves or an organization here and there..." He calmed down. "Look. I achieved all I ever wanted in my line of work. This is a challenge for me. And it's something that can help the Colonies."

Now Nagala leaned back. Pondering. "Write a report as to how you found the Chroniclers, the mission and... how you so easily infiltrated MY HQ... and you can go with Marcus and Vala. Take it... or leave it."

As Ajax left without saying a word, Nagala did a quick overview of all that has happened today. He really hoped the Galactica can beat Cavil to Kobol with enough time to have this new FLT jammer installed on her. The Ha'tak's in orbit were getting one each at the moment. But he hated that it was not fool proof. Then again, nothing is.

* * *

 **Deep space, Cylon fleet between the Colonies and Kobol, same time**

The Cavil's that survived the Hub assault, were discussing the situation. To say it didn't look good was putting it mildly.

"So, our brother One doesn't want to turn around and try to recapture the Hub?"

A four asked.

"No. At least that's what the messenger raider said." The head Cavil responded. "We don't have the forces to recapture the Hub. Even if we did with his, this alien crap is a game changer."

"You don't say." One of the other Cavil's responded sarcastically. The Cavil's went into a full blown loud argument and blame game. Yep, they were their own worst enemy.

After around 10 minutes, the head Cavil got everyone to calm down. "At least our brother will have a way to bypass this new defense of theirs after we know it works... As for us, all we can do is to return to the colony."

"No... we can go and search for alien leftovers ourselves..." The one Cavil that was quiet all this time, remarked. "That way we can level the playing field."

"You saw D'Anna's report. They had dumb luck. Do you plan to just jump randomly in hopes to find something in space?"

"No, you moron. Inhabitable planets. That's where we start."

A Four pointed the problem with that plan. "The only known ones are under colonial control.

But the Cavils all looked at each other. "Not entirely. We, by sheer accident I might add, found a candidate for a habitable planet with the long range space telescopes. You know, the mission to cross the void between galactic arms."

"It's not technically a void, there are still start there, just far less..." A Five tried to correct him.

"And technically I don't give a shit! Anyway, it's a chance. If it's there, we take it."

"Good plan, brother. But we can't send all of our forces here?"

"No... four basestars plus support?" They voted. "Vote passes. Give the order."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, orbit over Atlantis, one hours later**

Hyperspace opened as an Aurora entered orbit above Lantea. And it was far from alone. Six other auroras were there as well plus two 304's.

John Sheppard was in the command chair of the Aurora on the command bridge that was buzzing with activity. "So, Meredith. Another successful bus run."

Rodney was in the rear at the power control station, looking from the ships power display to his personal hand computer now linked directly to the Ancient ship. "Yeah, the systems held up well, all considered. But that secondary reactor still has me worried..."

John stood up and walked off the elevated part of the bridge as the command chair stopped glowing. "You worry too much."

"Worry? Of course I worry! With a radiation leak or a potential explosion during combat, I will worry! This ship, like most of the others, is some serious need of repair..."

 _"Colonel Sheppard, please come in."_

John was expecting someone to contact them, just not Colonel Caldwell. "I hear you, sir."

" _You and Dr. McKay are needed on Atlantis."_

"Yes sir, just as soon as Rodney does his science thingy here..."

" _Now Colonel. The both of you. Things... have changed... and not for the better..."_

"Roger that..." He eyed Rodney. "You heard him, Mer."

"Yeah, yeah." He disconnected his computer and walked to John. "And stop calling me that!"

* * *

A flash of light later they were in Atlantis' gate room. Weir, Caldwell and... O'Neill were there already.

"Em, sir... what's going on..."

"At ease Colonel..." O'Neill mockingly pointed out the lack of protocol from john, but in reality didn't care. He was the same like that. "Elizabeth? Tell them."

"Right, Radek?" The screen in the room behind them now showed them the Pegasus galaxy. A green dot showed the location of Atlantis. They also saw hundreds of red dots, showing the known location of Wraith forces. But three large red dots were blinking. Weir pointed to the one closest to Atlantis. "This is the Wraith invasion fleet on its way here..."

"You mean the ones we smacked around a bit?" John remembered the small assault they had on one of the Wraith pit stops.

Caldwell was not smiling. Nor was O'Neill. "And that now had some bad consequences, Colonel. See the other two fleets? They're on an intercept course to the one heading here. And that fleet is just waiting. It hasn't moved for the past two days."

"So they're..."

"Waiting for backup, John." Weir explained with a worried voice. "our assault may have been somewhat successful, but it did scare them to get a bigger fleet here."

John went all the way to the screen, looking at the situation. "How many?"

Caldwell joined him. "At least seven fleet Hives, thirty regular hives, double that in cruisers and triple destroyers."

"Do the numbers, Sheppard. We can't win this." O'Neill summed it up.

"Oh, just great..." Rodney felt like whining again.

"You didn't get me here to tell me to throw in the towel, right? What's the plan?" John asked his CO.

"We're leaving, John." Weir said.

"You mean, abandon Atlantis...?"

"No, dumb dumb." O'Neill corrected him. "We take Atlantis with us. You're going to fly this tub off the planet. We take everything with us."

Weir agreed. "Radek is already looking into the Ancient database for a new planet to locate to. So... Rodney, get the star drive to work. I don't care how you do it, just do it. You're off any other assignment."

"But..."

"GO! Now!"

He grumbled, but went anyway.

John was however not convinced. "What about what we have here, can't we hold them off with that?"

"Colonel..." O'Neill didn't want to argue any longer. "We have two 304's, two more coming in, seven Auroras, all in need of repair, one... ONE partially working ship killer satellite, with only six others, according to McKay himself, in any shape to get repaired... that leaves Atlantis. Yes, three ZPM's, but only 25% drone capacity and the Tollans are still installing their weapons and integrating them into the cities power system. And even if they would be done in time... have you seen the size and fire power of the damn Wraith ships? Call me a pessimist... and you know I'm anything but that... but even Narim agreed that while the ion cannons, upgraded or not, may be a threat to Goa'uld ships, are nothing but spitballs to a Hive... So everything that can be done, has been done. Fortunately, this ain't Earth, so an evacuation is an option."

John inspected the screen again. "When do they arrive now?

"We need to be gone in four days."

* * *

 **Picon fleet HQ, marine training area, same time**

The Cerberus company, the ones here right now, were taking their frustration out on each other or on training dummies. The frustration being getting told the truth of what's out there and not being able to talk to anyone outside this part of Picon HQ.

They were all give data packages. And most went through the info already. Marcus included. He was right now sparring with one of his best hand to hand specialist.

"Come on, Jasmine, you can do better..." He dodged a spin kick.

"Pant... oh shut up, boss. I'm still pissed...!" She tried again, with the same result. Then he blocked her right hook, but she managed to get a light elbow blow to his chest. It didn't even phase him.

He tried to tackle her, but she knew better, dodging his attempt to outmuscle her. No one in the company was dumb enough to try that with their CO.

As he stood up, they continued to spar, all the time others in other sparring areas doing the same. "So, what do you think of the mission?"

"Fraked up if you ask me. Can be hot air or a big score." She did a round of fast punches, all blocked.

"Agreed, but I want to do it. So you're all in it." He tried to attack her legs, but she was too fast for that. "Also, when will you stop trying to hit me and hit me?" He taunted her.

And it had an effect. One he didn't anticipate. As he gained his orientation, she was hovering above him with a hand stretched out. "Satisfied, boss?"

As he got up again, he saw other company members looking at them, equally impressed that he was floored. "Scorpion kick? When..."

"I'm more flexible than you. And you never saw me use it before. You should know what a weapon getting your opponent with his pants down is. After all, you taught us that."

"Indeed I did." One of his people threw him a towel.

"Sir, one question."

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"Who's going to pilot those... alien ships? We would need training and if time is of the essence...?"

"Navy flyboys, same ones that are getting them here."

"Ah, good. So they'll fall under your command for the duration of the mission?"

"Yep, pretty much. Ajax and that... 'interesting woman' included."

* * *

 **Kobol, tomb of Athena, same time**

A landed Tel'tak in a close clearing was unloading it's cargo, which included a Bloodhound APC the Colonials attached via cables to the Goa'uld ship to transport here. More would follow, once they get their raptors assembled.

A small tent was being set-up as the archeologists, linguists and other experts didn't like to be taxied back and forth every day, but just stay there. But their hopes were getting crushed every time they thought they had the coding system figured out. They were getting nowhere with the alien language.

And their frustrations shot through the roof now when their camp was being dismantled before it was even complete.

The head archeologist was arguing with the expedition leader.

"But we only just begun inspecting the statues and that ... projection or whatever you want to call it. We need more time!"

"And for the umpteen time, WE DON'T have the time! A Cylon fleet is projected to arrive in four days, five at most. We need to get clear from here and return to the base we can defend! And we need to make sure the toasters can't find this place, which means take everything with us and leave no clues behind! That's why I'm having those statues taken with us!"

"But the archer statue is the key, you have to leave it here..."

"NO!"

"The way your people have been manhandling the artifacts risks them getting damaged! I fail to see the difference to the Cylons just destroying them..."

The officer had enough. "I don't CARE. I have my orders. You can bitch about it or help move the stuff, your choice. and if you help you can improve the way we move the stuff!"

The Archeologist gritted his teeth, knowing he would get nowhere by arguing. "Fine."

As the officer finally had some time to take an inventory list of what was already loaded on the transport, the comm officer came with an update.

"Sir. HQ updated the situation."

"And?"

"We have less time than anticipated. We have 32 hours, then whatever we didn't take stays here."

"Great... the civvies will love that... But the toasters were said to get here in four days earliest."

"They still are... HQ just wants some time to spare."

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica, hyperspace, hours later**

Bill had time to come to terms of this new situation he personally found himself in. It would take time to heal... for everyone. The war hadn't really touched him directly... until the bombshell about his friend. Yes, his ex was dead, but their relationship was none-existent for a long time. Not that he didn't mourn for her, but this was far close to his current home, the old girl he served on.

He let Lee take care of things, allowing himself some time out. He also let Saul and Galen sleep off their headaches, like he did his own. He also let Kara be herslef... even if he didn't get why she did what she did. Something about 'the exotic and forbidden fruit' crap she was spattering.

So now he found himself reaching the forward observation deck, which was at this time mostly empty. But it wasn't. One person was there, sitting and observing the blue-ish tunnel in front of the ship. But she had a substantial escort keeping an eye on her.

Bill passed the guards and took the seat next to her. "Want company?"

It was the guest Cylon, Caprica Six. "Oh, em... Admiral. Feeling better? I heard..."

"Yes, I'm better. Not great, but better. Do me a favor. No bombshells for a week."

She smiled sadly. "For all of us." Turning her attention to the sight before them again, she sighed. "Some company would be nice."

"You just here to look out the window or is something deeper going on here?"

"Both, you could say. It's... strangely beautiful, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

"I think so. Cavil always raged how he hated having human eyes, not able to see solar winds, smell dark matter, feel the gas of a nebula or hear the background radiation... but I think he missed the point of all he was ranting about."

"Oh, and what was that..."

"Admiral. When I look out, I see not just the working of the universe, like a scientist or a machine... but beauty. Same with a flower, painting... even Gaius."

"The last part I'll say we agree to disagree..."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, Cavil... even if he could see, fell, hear all he wants to... he can't appreciate the beauty of it. So that ability would be wasted on him."

Adama understood what she was on about. "The ability to see the environment as more than just the sum of its parts."

"Yes... as the saying goes... beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. But Cavil sees nothing but cold facts, driven by hatred. He is like a plague now. To him a Caprica turned into a nuclear wasteland would be no different than a Caprica at its height of power. An innocent child to him is as guilty as a mass murderer, only for being human." Bill chuckled at that statement. "I was not trying to be funny, Admiral."

"Oh, I know, it's just ironic... A racist Cylon. Hours ago I had to deal with a drunken and depressed Cylon. As well as one making out..." He shook his head. "And now I'm talking to a Cylon pondering her own existence and mistakes. If I had to say it out loud, those are far more human traits than those of a machine..."

"I guess we've become as flawed as you then..."

He stood up, taking his leave. "Then you need a good shrink... like all of us humans..."

As he left, she thought about it. That made her laugh as well.

* * *

 **Kobol, four days later**

Atkins was pacing in his CIC, waiting and staring on the dradis screen. All three Ha'tak's were now in orbit again and all personnel on Kobol evacuated back to this base.

"Time?"

"30 seconds out sir." The strategic planning officer reported. "They'll be here sir."

"Can't get here fast enough."

The dradis remained unchanged, but the now used alien sensors began acting up. "Sir, hyperspace distortion detected." The dradis officer reported.

Seconds later the dradis showed them a new contact. It was marked at BSG-75 Galactica.

"We have a comm request, sir."

"Patch it through then."

After some static, a voice could be heard. " _This is Admiral Adama of the Colonial battlestar Galactica. General Atkins, please respond."_

"This is Atkins. Sir, it's good to hear your voice. Welcome to Kobol."

 _"It's good to be here. The Earth ship will detach soon. Is the equipment and personnel ready?"_

"It is. Anything that can fit on the transporters will be moved that way, the rest via the raptors we finally managed to assemble here. I also have 10 viper wings ready to call your ship a new home for now."

 _"They're more than welcome._ _While we leave the experts to that, I'm coming down to get an overview from you. Cavil's forces will not be far behind."_

"An awaiting your arrival, sir." The dradis beeped again, this time showing two new contacts. The Prometheus just detached from the Galactica. "Finally I don't have to bother with the orbit any longer."

On the Galactica in her CIC, Bill was making his way to their makeshift transporter room when he noticed Saul at the CIC entrance. "Saul."

"Bill. Look... about that day..."

"We need to talk Saul. But it will have to wait."

"Yeah, I get that. I guess I'll pack..."

"No, until Nagala sais otherwise, your still my XO. So I expect you to do your duty, Colonel."

As Bill left, his sentence gave Saul some hope back. As well as some pride.

* * *

 **Hyperspace, en route, same time**

The two Al'kesh were flying close to each other to their destination. Within the hour of the arrival of the three ships on Picon, Marcus had his people board the two that they would take to this mission, weapons and equipment included. Then they were off. Including Ajax, who decided to play Nagala's game.

In the rear cargo bay where most of their stuff was, Vala was getting bored again, was trying to animate some people to play cards with her again. The Cerberus people had to learn the hard was to not play cards with her.

Marcus arrived, still adjusting his pants. "This alien... toilette... who designed this crap." All Colonials agreed that that place was not functional. Or they didn't get it.

"Aw, muscles, was it that issue again?" Vala teased.

"Yes, the three stupid buttons that look like seashells..."

"I tried to explain on how it works, and they're not seashells, but..."

"I don't care. Anyway, let's go to the cockpit, were almost there."

As they arrived, the naval pilot and copilot were already preparing to exit hyperspace. "Right on time."

As both ships entered normal space, they cloaked on the spot. The copilot went to work using the Goa'uld sensors to see where they are. "OK, we're where we are supposed to be." A galactic map was displayed on the smaller display, showing the path they traveled, from the Colonies, counter spin wise of the galaxy into the next galactic arm. That also meant they passed through Cylon controlled space in their own arm.

Then the holo display was activated. It was showing contact all over the place in the star system.

"Sir... I think we're in a mine field."

Marcus took a look at the display. "Agreed. But who makes mines so easily discovered? Can be shot down easily?"

Vala corrected him right there. "That's the last thing you want to do."

"Why?"

"These mines are not normal mines. I can't believe this is that system..."

"What system?"

" Tobin system. Once home to humans who threw the Goa'uld off of their world and advanced enough to defend themselves. But... they died out. This mine field is their legacy. And the Snakes still used it for their own purposes."

"How so?" Ajax asked as he joined them after he woke up from his nap.

"Apophis and Heru'ur chose this as neutral grounds to discuss an alliance, but Apophis still betrayed Heru'ur, killed him and then absorbed his territory."

"I don't care about a history lesson, why are these mines different?" Marcus still wanted to know.

"They are not proximity triggered. They are designed to target anyone stupid enough to fire a weapon while in their proximity. They then use their gravity engines to swarm the target from where the weapons signature originated from."

"Oh... well that's fraked. Mines that move... So we don't shoot and stay cloaked."

"That's the plan, muscles." She inspected the sensor readings. "All knew of this system, but again, the Goa'uld didn't allow the coordinates to be common knowledge, since they lost a war to slaves here. Anyway... I suggest we split up. Seems every planet here has a mine field. There's a lot of ground to cover."

Marcus agreed. "Tell Al'kesh beta to take the local gas giant and it's moons. We'll take the inner planets."

* * *

Two hours had passed and the first Al'kesh had just finished the third inner planet to move to the fourth when the other Al'kesh contacted them. They found something.

Marcus ordered to abort their search and move to Al'kesh beta at top speed. Once they cleared the mine field they were in, they made a micro hyperspace jump to the gas giant's largest moon where the other Al'kest was already waiting just outside of that field.

Once they arrived, the sensors on the Al'kesh went nuts. Vala leaned over the copilot's console and had a shocked expression at what she saw. "God... should have charged you people more... far more..."

Ajax elbowed Marcus who was like many, in a trance of sorts. "We may need more guys here."

"Fraking right..."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, orbit of planet Lantea, same time**

Sheppard was in the control chair, focusing on his current task. Getting the city into orbit. only the 304's from Earth remained, everything else had already been moved to the new location.

Once the umbilical cord to the underwater geothermal station was cut and Rodney enabled the star drive again, they wasted no more time.

"There, we're in orbit people." John shouted over the comm line.

 _"And not a moment too soon. The advanced scouts of the Wraith fleet are about to arrive... the hyperspace distortion is already approaching us..."_ Caldwell on the Daedalus urged him to stay focused and to get the cityship ready to move.

"Yeah... no hurry..."

* * *

 **Responding to Anon jr:**

 **Endgame plot holes, yes, a lot of them, agreed. Was a decent movie for me, but I liked others more, like Winter soldier, Civil war, Dr. Strange, First Avengers movie and Infinity war. Only real good thing for me was that Captain Mary Sue was reduced to only 10 minutes. That actress and the character are intolerable. I mean I cheered when Thanos punched her across the field (on the other hand was hoping Scarlet Witch would crush Thaons...) . But I fear the quality will go down from here. Leaving it at that.**

 **BSG FTL: My take on this can be dissected like this:**

 **1\. Yes, they didn't have a real plan, but occasionally they had a course, like M8 cloud, Lion head nebula... for examples.**

 **2\. The recharge rate: If 33 was not recharge rate, what was it? Not saying you're wrong, but why were the Cylons using 33 min specifically? To play games? Either it is some sort or limit on FLT in the show or it's a plot issue. Also, I think it was stated Colonial military ships had at least 2 jump cores, so they could jump with reserve one in an emergency? And if your idea is right, why then did after jumping out of the combat zone the Galactica not do everything in her power to jump ASAP again to get as much distance between herself and the Cylons? Either both sides had the same recharge time or calculating time (BIG coincidence and NO way is Cylon nav system the same, it's superior as it was stated again and again in the show), 33 min is the time the Cylons needed to find the Colonials (Again, BIG issue that it always was 33 min, not 31 on first jump, 44 on second, 97 on third, 21 on fourth...) or there is a glaring issue here as well. No way would the Cylons give the Colonials time to recharge or calculate the nav data to make the next jump (hence they let them escape?) or No way was Bill letting the Cylons catch up to them by just waiting if he had the jump ready (unless the civvies couldn't keep up?). I may be wrong.**

 **3\. Range: I agree 1 Ly seems small, but I used that for specific reasons.**

 **One: It makes SG-1 FTL that much superior (and it would also be a bit stupid if some rednecks who still use semiconductors and silicon chip tech would have better FTL than alien races with superconductors and photonic computer tech - now Cylons with organic computer techs I would say come closer to this, but still no. You have to take into account all the support technologies as well. It's not all about just FTL tech).**

 **Two: BSG tech in nav systems is limited, that would limit the range as well, unless you do a blind jump, like Pegasus.**

 **Third: Back to the episode 33, if FLT range was high, how in the hell would the Cylons detect them? I mean how did they do it in the first place is a question, but the longer the distance per jump is, the harder it is to explain. Using radiation and wireless... yeah, It would take years, since radio waves and radiation is not FTL. So only if a raider did an undetected jump close to the fleet to spot them, jump back and the Cylons attack again. But the longer the range, the smaller the chance of a raider to even accidentally jump to the right spot. Unless we use FTL dradis and comm system, but we never saw it in cannon of the show (leading to the plot hole of how resurrection managed to work with FTL abilities?)**

 **4\. The issue is inconsistency. They need 6 months of derping in space to find Kobol (2K Ly), then go for M8 which may be thousands of LY away as well... then the time from and to each place... I mean the show is great but inconsistent. I know they did it to keep free hands in writing, but still.**

 **5\. FTL issue in real life: My take o this: Our ancestors thought the Earth was the center of the universe. They were wrong. The Earth isn't flat. The steam engine replaced the sail and horse. The telegraph smoke signals and runners. Airplanes hot air balloons. It was believed that supersonic flight was impossible. Yeager proved them wrong. We can't leave the planet. Sputnik achieved orbit. Going to another celestial object was impossible. Apollo 11 proved them wrong. We harnessed the power of the atom. We understand how stars work. We know we are a small speck in the universe. We can prove black holes exist. You get the point. Just because we know AT THIS POINT IN TIME that FTL is impossible, who knows what the future holds. Cause in the end, we aren't even half as smart as we think we are and the universe holds many secrets left to discover. After all, it may be infinite. And all we need is a future Einstein to make another leap of science. Simply put, one day there may be the next sentence here: "We thought FTL was impossible, but XXX proved them wrong." or "XXX proved there are particles faster than light...". I'm not saying I would know how that would be possible, that takes far better and smarter people than me. Or that it will happen in our life time or the next 10K years.**

 **6\. New materials: We are creating them. Mostly molecules, where atoms connect in a way that never or rarely happens in nature (graphene - six carbon atoms hexagonally in a 2D way, has many applications, like better batteries, solar collectors, transistors, radiation blocker, if we ever want a space elevator, this is the material for that... but making it in large quantities is the issue), who knows, we may even discover a new 'magic' chemical element as well, I doubt our planet has all the elements present in the universe. And even if the elements will not bridge the FTL issue, new understanding of physics might. (A working EM drive (not FTL) for starters or proving the existence of higher dimensions?)**

* * *

 **Responding to Reader of storys:**

 **1\. I take the 2000 Ly distance as cannon. The writers themselves stated it's pseudo-cannon. It was stated in the Cyrannus system poster for the Caprica TV show and the writers oversaw that design. And we have no other 'cannon', 'semi-cannon' or whatever source for the distance anyway.**

 **2\. Your idea is in the polar opposite extreme of my. I agree that 1 Ly seems small, but it's better than the opposite. The larger the FTL radius per jump is in BSG, the more logistical issues apply. What do I mean? If the Cylon and Colonial FTL range was... 50 Ly for instance, the Cylons could have parked themselves in range of the Colonies, jumped in, nuked the place and jumped out before the Colonial military could react and no backdoor hack needed. If I was in the shoes of Colonial defense forces, I'd put a defensive perimeter around the Helios system that expands so far out that it would force the enemy to make several jumps from the border to Helios, making sure they'd be detected and the defenders could react. (And yes the Cylons did jump in without being detected, but we can say it was due to hacking and infiltration, otherwise why bother with that?) If the range per jump is 50 Ly, it would take a defensive perimeter of at least 100 Ly in every direction (X, Y and Z axis) in a sphere. Do you honestly see the BSG Colonials having that much logistical capabilities, ships and manpower to patrol such a big area? It would take tens of thousands of ships. Perhaps even more since they LACKED FLT dradis and comm systems. In a case like this we can honestly say that less is more (and better) for plot issues (even if you would turn out to be right). In fact I'd be more ready to say the time per jump needed issue can be modified rather than range (aka, they can jump more often to cover longer distances).**

* * *

 **Some guidelines for ships that might be used or mentioned (so far):**

 **Goa'uld:**

 **Death glider - Standard Goa'uld space fighter. Still in production by the System Lords, Anubis and the Lucians. Look for description on wiki. Inferior design to most Terran fighters, but has greater numbers and cheaper to produce. Has several variants, like an atmospheric only version.**

 **Needle Threader - Prototype, stopped production long ago. A gate ship of the Goa'uld.**

 **Ha'tak - Main capital ship of the Goa'uld. Being replaced by other designs that are better in that role and is being pushed back to a cruiser role.**

 **Ko'tak - Began as a prototype ship under Apophis, but was adopted by most other forces in the galaxy who use Goa'uld technology after they saw the success of the stolen prototype. About 50% bigger in size and mass than a Ha'tak. About double firepower and triple shield strength. Also possesses 50% more cargo, troop and mission equipment capacity. Has replaced the Ha'tak as a battleship, but is produced in limited numbers, as the shipyards under Goa'uld control are adapted to Ha'tak construction.**

 **Re'nak - Apophis command and control capital ship, build with Sokar technology. More than triple in size of the Ko'tak, more fire power and shield strength that an entire wing of Ha'tak's. More capacity for troops, fighters, cargo and equipment then a fleet of Ha'tak's. Possesses an enhanced staff weapon system with superior range and penetration capabilities. Look for description on wiki. Not know if production will continue, since the design secrets were mostly lost with Apophis and Sokar, but the remaining ones may be copied.**

 **Del'tak - New destroyer design created by Apophis. Does not have any fighter capacity or troop capacity. Primarily designed as a anti capital ship destroyer. A cost efficient alternative to bigger designs. Lacks anti fighter and missile weapons and has no superstructure around the pyramid. Possesses only 25% size, mass and capacity of the Ha'tak. (Idea for this originates from a mod for the Homeworld remastered game).**

 **Hasara space station - Main design for a space station used by the Goa'uld. Varies in size and usage, anywhere from 800 meters in height to 2 kilometers. The one in the system of the same name is the largest as it is used as a neutral space station by the System Lords. The range of usage is from mining outposts, repair stations, dry-docks, defensive position or a command and control centers. Look for description on wiki.**

 **Cheops class - Predecessor of the Ha'tak. Possessed inferior tactical capacity as well as mission specific capacities, when compared to the Ha'tak. Lacks superstructure around the central pyramid. Still used by minor factions, but reduced to support roles or a light cruiser. Look for description on wiki. Not produced anymore.**

 **Al'kesh - Medium bomber, transport ship and scout ship. One of only 2 Goa'uld designs equipped with a cloaking device. Because of that, it is a favorite ship for pirates. Look for description on wiki.**

 **Transport ship - Specialized ship of the Goa'uld, designed for troop transport during planetary invasion or evacuation. One of the few designs of the Goa'uld not based on a pyramid. Look for description on wiki.**

 **Tel'tak- Cargo transport, light troop transport and scout ship of the Goa'uld. In many ways, succeeded by the Al'kesh. Upgraded with a cloaking device. Look for description on wiki.**

 **Anubu'rak - New capital ship of Anubis, both 2000 meters long and wide, combining the best of Goa'uld technology, some Ancient technology and technologies stolen from other sources. Is equipped with 4 power amplifier jewels for its plasma beam weapon. The only one currently in existence, but Anubis is building 2 more. Look for description on wiki. Lacks the typical Goa'uld pyramid design.**

 **Zat Frigate - Design used from the game Homeworld remastered. A small nimble anti-fighter ship equipped with large scale zat guns. Useless against large capital ships, excel against fighters. In small numbers, since Anubis didn't have the chance to mass produce them.**

 **Colonial:**

 **Viper mark 2 - An outdated space superiority fighter. Small, fast, agile, with good anti fighter load out and dog fighting skills. It lacks range, FTL, fire power and durability. Was used in first Cylon war, is now outdated.**

 **Viper mark 7 - State of the art fighter of the Colonials before the fall. Many improvements, but still has the same shortcomings that all its predecessors had.**

 **Raptor - Multipurpose craft. Scout, explorer, missile ship, nuclear attack craft, light transport, electronic jammer, gun boat... and many other uses.**

 **Valkyrie class Battlestar - Smaller and cheaper Battlestar, when compared to its bigger cousins. Existed since the first war, but the design was continuously updated. Has the most weapons per hull size of any Colonial ship. Was mass produced before the fall. Its main weakness is it's ventral part, where its armor is lacking and the ship can easily be crippled, mostly due to its exposed fuel lines and FTL**

 **Jupiter class Battlestar - The most successful Battlestar design during the first war. Combines the power and durability of a battleship, speed and flak defense of a cruiser and the fighter and bomber capacity of a carrier. Became obsolete after the war, but was modified from mark one to mark two during the war to remove the glaring weaknesses the Colonials made during the first design.**

 **Mercury class - The Jupiter replacement, longer, bigger and more internal space for more Vipers, ammo and equipment. More automation also meant smaller need for a crew.**

 **Manticore - A corvette for the Colonials, at 600 meters, still large for the rest of the galaxy. Light armor and weapons, this was designed for speed and harassment as well as escort duty. Phased out of main Colonial navy, only used by local defense forces.**

 **Celestra - Logistical support ship for rearming, maintenance and repair duty. Has almost no armor itself and no weapons. The Athena class is the civilian version for Science and exploration. Still used by the Colonial navy.**

 **Berzerk - Basically a cheap carrier with little armor and weapons itself, designed to bring a squadron of vipers during the first war to the front fast. Only used by local military forces, but upgraded to carry three squadrons.**

 **Adamant - The battlestar predecessor. Some armor and weapons plus a squadron of vipers. Plus the now standard alligator head design. Also only used by local military forces and upgraded to carry three squadrons.**

 **Minotaur - Based on the similar design as the Adamant and Berzerk, but with firepower in mind. Medium armor and A LOT of anti fighter and missile weapons as well as decent anti capital ship weapons. Only used by local forces. The Minotaur, Berzerk and Adamant class are all in the 600 meter range.**

 **Janus - An armored missile cruiser from before the Colonial unification. Good armor and lots of missiles, this ship was for a long time the largest the Colonials had at 1000 meters. Only used by local forces, as it lacks and fighter support and is among the oldest designs.**

 **Ranger - The next alligator head variation of the 600 meters size, this is a pure missile platform, no squadrons, minimal guns and light armor. Only used by local forces.**

 **Atlas - Also known as the brick, this dates from before the first was as well, a heavily armored carrier. Also modified later to get damaged allied ships from the front to a dry dock as well as to be able to defend them on its own. Modified to carry four squadrons, but still only used by local forces. Over 600 meters long.**

 **Artemis - The first true battlestar as they are known today. Alligator front, engine block at the rear and landing pods at the side. This first attempt was... adequate at first with two squadrons, decent armor and decent weapons, but they were pushed to the support role later. At 1000 meters they were rather big when compared to the later introduced Valkyrie class. Only used by local forces.**

 **Minerva - Light battlestar, designed for harder strikes and faster speeds, but less armor than the Artemis class but just as large. Only used by local defense force.**

 **Heracles - An old gunship design from before the first war. It's a simple design with medium armor and lots of guns. A slower more balanced variation of the Minotaur class that doesn't have the alligator head design, but also far less fines. Only used by local forces.**

 **Cylon:**

 **Raider - Cylon space superiority fighter. Possesses the same strengths as the Colonials Viper, but is FTL capable.**

 **Heavy Raider - Bigger than a regular raider, can transport troops and be piloted by a human Cylon.**

 **Basestar - Cylon main capital ship. In most ways inferior to its Colonial counterpart with the exception of electronic warfare and FTL range and calculation. Possesses a larger surface area, relies on long range missile attacks, can regenerate its outer organic armor and possesses some form of reaction less drive.**

 **Resurrection ship - Designed as a safety net for Cylons. Extends the range of the resurrection Hub, but mostly defenseless on its own. Generates a large subspace signature that advanced civilizations can track.**

 **Resurrection hub - The heart of the resurrection program. Without it, all resurrection ships become useless. Has a massive subspace signature. Defenseless on its own.**

 **Colony ship - The mobile HQ of the Cylons. One of the largest ships on this list, but is still limited by the technological difference when compared to most other civilizations. Can defend itself.**

 **First war Cylon basestar - Shaped like two disks one top of each other, this design is still used by the Guardians. Lacks the superior missile capability, raider deployment speed and regeneration of modern basestar, but has superior durability.**

 **First war Cylon raider: Shaped like a wing, similar to Death glider, it was piloted by two centurions and is inferior to modern raider in every way.**

 **Clyons lack any other designs remaining in use as they scrapped them all with the only exception of what the Guardians managed to save.**

 **Ancient:**

 **Puddle jumper - First modern known Ancient design. Look for information on the wiki page.**

 **Ancient destroyer - A modern version used in the Pegasus galaxy. Based on a similar design as the cruiser and battleship.**

 **Ancient cruiser - Modern version used in the Pegasus galaxy. Based on a similar design as the destroyer and battleship. Much larger than the destroyer. (Both are based on a design of the Asurans in the wiki site.)**

 **Aurora class battleship - The pinnacle of Ancient war efforts. Has 3 design classes. The mark One was the only one used during the first decade of war with the Wraith. Has immense fire power in the form of drones as well as incredible shielding, but lacks specialized defenses or weapons, making it a one trick pony, as the Ancients found out the hard way. The Mark Two was designed when the war began to go badly for the Ancients. Is 4 kilometers long, 500 meters longer than the mark One, has more specialized weapons and more armor. The mark Three was the pinnacle of the design. Build during the last years of the war, at 4,5 kilometers long, it was the biggest war ship ever build by the Ancients. Unfortunately, 'bigger is better' did not work in this case. It possessed more than triple the fire power than the Mark One, almost triple shield and quadruple armor strength, but the industrial cost made them too expensive to mass produce, even if they could win a battle 10 vs. 1.**

 **Cityship - Atlantis class. The pinnacle of Ancient cityship design, this is the top of the line.**

 **Ship killer satellite - Guardian class, designed by the Ancients during the last years of the war. Possessed the long range ship killer anti-particle particle beam weapons, capable of piercing most known shields and armor technologies, since anti energy reacts on contact with energy or matter, destroying each other. Only the high construction cost and energy demands made these satellites hard to deploy in the final years of the war.**

 **Terran:**

 **302- Space fighter of Earth design. like the 304 keeps getting upgrades as Tollans managed to get the portable hyperdrive to work in later models. But Earth and the Tollas are looking for a better, more space worthy design.**

 **BC-303 - Prometheus class BC, meant as a first attempt of Earth at an interstellar ship. Got the hyperdrive and shields upgrade from the Asgard, but lacks any newer technologies as the production of the 304 became more important.**

 **BC-304 - Daedalus class BC. Replaced the Prometheus at the battle cruiser/light carrier role. Still being produced by both Earth and Tollans but other human partner planets are also getting them. Tollans helped with the computer systems and weapons. The class also keeps getting upgraded.**

 **Wraith:**

 **Dart - Main space superiority fighter. Is used in a similar role than the Death glider for the Goa'uld, a cheap, expendable fighter that overwhelms the enemy with sheer numbers. Has less fire power and durability than its Goa'uld counterpart, but is faster, smaller and more maneuverable. Also designed for gate travel in mind. Possesses a transporter beam, designed to capture targets during fly-by's.**

 **Hive Ship - Main capital ship of the Wraith. Possesses large hangars and wings of dart fighters. Like all of their ships, these behemoths are grown, not build. Only specific parts, like weapons, sensors, engines and power sources are installed after its growth is completed, but computer systems and life support are also organic. At 4 kilometers, these are not small vessels, with hundreds of pulse particle weapons all around its hull, designed to wear a target down. Lacks shielding, but possesses heavy regenerative hull armor. The weakness of an organic ship is the buildup of radiation. Wraith ships have both inferior hyperdrives and their ships can't stay in hyperspace for long periods of time.**

 **Wraith ships are also, like all organics, susceptible to other organics, like parasites or viruses. That is ironic, since the Iratus bug, from where the Wraith originate, is itself a parasite. While a Hive ship is formidable, it relies on support vessels to shield her during battle.**

 **Fleet Hive ship - A larger variant of the standard Hive, 5 kilometers long, usually reserved for the queens to use and command. The increase in size also increases durability, weapons amount and overall capacity, but this is reaching the maximum size of Wraith ship construction, since they were limited by their technological restraints, mostly by power generation.**

 **Cruiser - Support ship of the Hive, designed more for the direct combat role, with limited fighter capacity. At 900 meters length, it is small when compared with the Hive, but still rather large, when compared with many Milky way ships. Has the same advantages and weaknesses as other Wraith designs.**

 **Destroyer - Based on the same hull design as the cruiser, but only half the size as the cruiser.**

 **Asgard:**

 **Bilskirnir class - Main capital ship of the Asgard for millennia. Superior to all Goa'uld ships during the reign of Ra, but Apophis and Anubis have improved Goa'uld tech to a level, where** **Bilskirnir** **needed an upgrade or be replaced.**

 **O'Neill class - Replacement for the** **Bilskirnir** **class as the main capital ship of the Asgard. Was build with superior technology and materials, mainly for the war with the Replicators.**

 **Daniel Jackson class - A modern research vessel, not designed with combat in mind, but capable of defending itself.**

 **And yes, in a way I literally used the same text from the first story, but of course removed things not relevant here and added others.**

* * *

 **Colonel Marcus = Dwayne the 'Rock' Johnson (I just think he's awesome)**

 **Also... from here on out, I'll just tell you what kind of an accent someone is talking with, instead of trying to write with the accent. I end up just butchering it and you guys point all the bloopers out... I mean I love hearing Australians talk, even if I don't understand half of it... but writing with an Australian slang is... difficult to say the least. Hope you guys understand... or have an alternative solution at hand.**


	16. The enemy you know…

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter 16: The enemy you know…**

* * *

 **Tobin system, seconds later**

Marcus joined Vala at just leaning forward and observing the object in front of them.

"What the frak is that?" He asked her indirectly.

She answered, by pushing the copilot out of her seat and went to work to look at the data.

"If I'm not mistaken... it's the main reason Ra, the old System lord, was unbeatable for so long. Guess when he died, no one found this, but not for a lack of trying."

"Details!" Marcus was getting impatient. Ajax on the other hand wanted to see what she was looking at on the display, so he was a bit close to her face.

"Handsome... if you really need it, you should have told me sooner..."

Ajax was not embarrassed nor did he pay her any attention. Marcus knocked on the console to get her attention. "Ehm... well?"

She moved the displayed data to the holo display over the observation window so that it aligned with the target they were scanning. It was... a massive space station. But not of the type that was mass produced by the Goa'uld. It's size was what made it special. The display showed... the typical golden pyramid design as the main structure. That alone was around 11 kilometers tall, spreading out into four corners. At the base where the pyramid ends, the station expands in the form of a disk. At the point between the pyramid tips as well at their points, the disk, once it stops expanding, has eight connecting necks to large platforms, eight of them in total. Those platforms as well as the connecting necks, were full of areas that could be described as dry-docks.

And in fact they were as in some places half constructed Goa'uld ships were in those docks. They were in all eight of these platforms. From one point to the other this thing was almost 60 kilometers long. At the ventral part were at the four corner bulges, that Vala believed were the sub-light engines of this monster. But in between them, right under what would be the center of the pyramid at the bottom, was a circular opening with a blue light coming from its entrance. And it was... docked, for a lack of a better description, to an asteroid.

"The sensors show the asteroid is 80% prometheon..." Ajax analyzed the data shown. "Makes sense."

"How so?" Marcus was no engineer, so he didn't get it.

"This ain't just a shipyard, it's its own foundry. Think about it. This thing must have a ferocious appetite. Not just for fuel, but construction material. So if it can just get the stuff from a nearby asteroid and refine it on the spot..."

"He's right." Vala agreed. "The stories said that Ra automated this place. Only a limited crew was needed. Sokar tried to counter him by industrializing Delmak, which worked, but while Delmak is well known, this... no one but Ra and his closest Jaffa servants knew about it. Guess Anubis found it. Makes sense too, since Anubis came out of nowhere after being presumed dead for a millennia. This place... he could have built up the force he had when he returned. Only thing holding him back then was man power. Or lack of it."

"So..." Marcus began piecing things together. "When that crisis hit, he hid it here for the aftermath?"

"Seems so."

"OK... so, 'expert'. Your take on this."

"Well... I can guess he upgraded it. I doubt he left anyone on it, since if he did, that person would have learned that Anubis is dead and used this station to his or her own advantage. At least no one conscious."

Everyone in the cockpit was... clueless as to what she meant. "What?" The pilot asked before anyone else.

"Right. Forgot you don't know. Goa'uld had a habit to leave a... emh, 'surprise' on their property if it was of any importance."

Marcus, thinking on how to approach this, needed any info he could get. "That being?"

"Assassins in stasis pods in hidden chambers. If the ship or station detects an unauthorized attempt at accessing the property of the Goa'uld, the pods wake the assassins up and... carnage ensues. Then there might be automated security systems, like force fields, higher gravity plating, corridors intentionally flooded with radiation... take your pick. And of course the annoying 'return home device'. One or several small devices planted in a ship designed to take over the entire network computer system and return the property to the owner, the ones taking the ship be damned."

Ajax was both impressed and disgusted by this. "The computer stuff is clever... but leaving their own people behind for clean up duty?"

Marcus too was disgusted. "You forget, they don't think like we do. Little lady, you're our guide. What can we do?"

"Well, the 'return home thing' I can handle. Usually they're on the bridge, computer core or main engineering. But this thing is huge so there will be several of them. Once I find one, I can show you what to do if you find one yourself. As for the assassins or defenses... we'll have to do that the hard way. Cause knowing Anubis, there's one more obstacle."

Several groaned at hearing that. "More?"

"Like most, Anubis as all Goa'uld, encoded his property."

Marcus casually points to the Lucian male technician with them. "That's why he and Ajax are here for."

"That's true." Ajax agreed. "I had some time to study their coding..."

"Yeah..." Vala straighten out and eyed Marcus. "Would be a valid argument, if it were ANY other Goa'uld. Not Anubis. He encodes his stuff in Ancient language and coding... good luck."

Silence followed. "Well that's fraked..."

 _"Yes, even I can't break that. Give me Ba'al or a Lucia ship and with time I can, this..."_

Marcus stepped to the pilot. "I'm not ready to give up just yet. First things first. Comm, call Picon, give them the update."

The copilot went to work... only for static to follow. "Sir, something's wrong. Long range communication isn't working." He then checked the array status. "It's not anything on our end. We're being jammed."

"How can we be jammed if we're cloaked?" Marcus wondered.

"Unless it's a permanent jamming field..."

Marcus began pondering on his next move. They could leave, but not call from here. "We didn't come here to just leave. Lucian guy... Soren, right?"

 _"Yes... sir?"_

"Get to the sensor station, we need all the data we can get." He did as told. "Now, get us closer."

The pilot also did as ordered. "Not so easy with all the crud in orbit."

"Is Al'kesh beta following us?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Ah... yes, about that..." Vala pulled the pilot's arm from the controls. "One small detail you should know when it comes to Anubis. Just to be sure."

Vala had this 'playing innocent' face on. Marcus knew something will be up. "And?"

"Before we go closer, I should mention that Anubis was known as the only Goa'uld that had somehow developed sensor technology that could see through Goa'uld cloaks." She started playing with her hair as Marcus and the other officers were not happy with this. "What?"

Marcus turned to Soren for confirmation, which he gave him with a nod.

"So any cloak is useless?"

"Well, that's the point. I don't know. He only managed to used those sensors on planets. In fact no Anubis ship or station had them, only planetary bases."

Marcus' people began small talks with each other if they should risk it. Marcus continued poking. "This ain't a planet, but a space station."

"The size of a small moon!" Vala replied. "Look, all I'm saying, if things go wrong..."

"Yeah, I get it. Your covering your ass." Marcus stopped her defensive rant. "Good info, no matter how you put it. And if things go wrong, it's on me, but we didn't come here to return empty handed. Jasmine, you heard all of that?"

 _"I did, boss. We're for a go."_

"So am I, but we do this smart. Ha'tak alpha goes in alone, you stay behind. Should things go wrong, you return back to HQ."

 _"Sir..., it would be better if we go in first..."_

"I'm not arguing with you on this. But..." He turned to Ajax, Vala and Soren. "Any of you want to ring to beta, now's the time."

Ajax put his equipment down as he paused his inspection of it. "You know me. I'm not letting you go in alone."

"Fine. Now either Vala or Soren go to the other ship, I'm not putting all our eggs into one basket here." Vala and Soren looked at each other. Without saying anything, Soren began leaving for the rings as Vala remained at the pilot's side. "Now that that's settled..." He inspected the virtual display of the Al'kesh. The circle around it was as he now understood, the cloaking field indicator. Soren had to slightly extend it prior to departure as the Colonials were not without a backup plan. Outside the Colonials used a rather low-tech tactic to work for them. They used the magnetic attachment legs of raptors and vipers to their advantage and had two vipers and one raptor attached to the Al'kes'h belly. Just enough extra mass and outside profile to still allow the ship to cloak and use the hyperdrive. But they were unmanned and would have to be accessed with spacesuits. "Beta, we're going to dump our outside cargo and leave it here for now. Should not be a problem if they're powered down so the mines don't make a fuss..."

" _Acknowledge. Will keep an eye on them."_

The ship shook a bit. "That's it, Soren is on beta and the vipers and raptor are undocked. No change from the station." The co-pilot reported.

"Good." Marcus now took position between pilot and co-pilot space. "Take us in, slowly. Ajax, use the damn toys and keep an eye on everything. If that station scratches itself, I want to know."

"Yeah... I don't even know of half the things that I have to look for, but I'll do my best..." He sat on the floor in the back of the Al'kesh cockpit and began monitoring the sensor feed.

The pilot had to make some smaller adjustments due to the mines, but slowly they were getting closer.

"Anything?"

"Nothing boss. So far so good."

The fact the station was so large, the mine field and the fact the station was at the edge of an asteroid field orbiting the gas giant made this trip more interesting as the sheer size of the station made it look like they were already there.

"Hm..."

Marcus kept an ear open for anything his people said. That hm from Ajax sounded worrying. "What?"

"Something's up. Either because were getting closer or... shit! Pull back! Tacyon surge! Localized!"

Vala understood that meaning. "We're being scanned. It knows were here!"

"Pilot, you heard them!" Marcus wasted no time. Why have 'experts' on a mission if you don't listen to them, right. Only it was already too late.

"Marcus, that thing's flaring up! Power signature's through the roof!" Ajax shouted. The Al'kesh was already turned, so the station could not be seen, but... several plasma shots passed it.

"I noticed! Evasive maneuvers, get us out of here!"

But try as he might, the pilot had issued dodging the incoming attack. "Frak, this thing's learning my patterns!"

"Boys! More problems!" Vala added to the crisis. "The damn mines are moving! But towards us!"

"Can the shield handle a mine impact?"

"I think it can handle it more than the incoming fire." Vala was already thinking ahead. "But not by much!" She tried to hold on the pilot chair as the internal dampeners could not completely compensate the g-forces the pilot was now pulling off.

"You heard her, switch to shields!" Marcus ordered the co-pilot. "And get beta on the horn..."

"Yea, we're being jammed now, even short range is not responsive." Ajax gave even more bad news. "My guess is it's part of the targeting system... this Anubis really wanted to keep this place a secret."

Vala gasped. "Uh, oh..."

"What?" Marcus didn't think things could get worse.

The pilot noticed it too. "Sir, the mines are now all converging to us!"

Marcus saw it well. The fraking mines were now on them, but completely ignoring the station!

Ajax was done at his post and joined Marcus at the pilot area. "I can only guess Anubis high-jacked the damn mines and programmed them to ignore the station!"

"Can we make a hyperspace jump while in here?" Marcus was running out of options.

"In this mess, not advisable. And once we do try it, the station can get an easier lock on us!" Vala commented.

"Unless anyone has a better idea..." He now saw beta as they too were under fire and clearing the field. But they were in more trouble as several mines apparently already hit them. "Fraker, the damn station was playing possum! We were in weapons range all the time! That's it, jump us, now! Beta can see us doing it and follow!"

"But..."

The ship shook as a mine impacted on the dorsal hull. "Do I have to say please!?"

Not wanting to say anything against the Cerberus CO, the pilot obliged, setting a course to the other planet they inspected before coming here. As they entered hyperspace, it all seemed to go smooth. For a few seconds...

Alarms in the pilot seat went off. "Sir! Hyperdrive is overloading!"

"What? How..." The ship was thrown out of hyperspace and was now adrift. Marcus now saw the engineering console entirely in the color red. "Don't tell me..."

The co-pilot confirmed his fears. "Engines are gone. We have sub-lights only. Sir..." The beta Al'kesh appeared a few thousand kilometers from their position, also adrift.

"How?" Marcus wanted some answers. "What happened?" He noticed their wireless functioning again. "Jamine, you there?"

 _"We're here, sir. Barely. The damn station opened up on is a few minutes after you left. Then when we made our way to the edge of the mine field and shut the cloak off, they swarmed us!"_

"Similar here. We suspect the station engaged us once we got too close. Your status?"

 _"We're stuck here, sub-lights only. FTL engines overloaded. And the mines took out some systems, life support included. We have only 30 minutes of breathable air here."_

Slamming his fist on the console, Marcus tried to contain his rage. His gamble didn't pay off. He severely underestimated Anubis. "We're guessing the FTL failure was no accident."

 _"Soren thinks so as well. Some form of FTL jamming equipment. This fraker thought of everything. FTL comm is still jammed, engines are gone and we're stuck here now..."_

"We'll discuss it once we dock both ships to each other. What about our outside cargo?"

" _The mines destroyed the raptor and vipers you dumped. Ours are still OK as far as we know. We'll have to inspect them."_

"Good. Casualties?"

" _None."_

"OK, once you dock, we'll go at it from there. Out." Turning to the cockpit crew again, Marcus started with the pilot. "How long to return there and get to the edge of the mine field but not enter it?"

"A few hours, sir. Short or not, this FTL jump threw us clear of the station."

Crossing his arms, Marcus gave Ajax, his second in command on this ship and Vala a look to follow him. Once in the main cargo hold where they had stayed for the past few days, he inspected the equipment they brought with them. "Miss Mal Doran, that Kull armored suit ready?"

Nagala allowed her to take it for this mission, even if he bought it from her. "Yes? But even with it, one cannot survive for long in space with that on..."

"Wasn't thinking about that. Pack it in. And anything else you think we might need on that station."

"OK?" Vala went to work, puzzled.

"Boss. How do we get on that thing. It 'politely' already showed us the door." The Major asked his CO.

"Oh frak no." Ajax realized what Marcus planned. "I hate you already."

Marcus grinned. "How long since you had your zero-g training?"

* * *

 **Kobol, Colonial base, same time**

Atkins and Adama were walking outside the pyramid entrance into the main Colonial camp. "You did a good job, General."

"You too, Admiral. Getting here ahead of time... we could use any help we can get."

Bill saw the work still in progress. Just at the pyramid entrance there were ditches dug and weapons emplacements positioned. They used both the Goa'uld stationary staff weapons and their own high caliber explosive shell firing turrets with protective armor plantings and armored glass. They added the same protection for the gunners for the Gua'uld weapons, which for the Colonials, was a real flaw in design of the parasites. Of course the Colonials cared for their men and women in the military. The snakes not so much. In between the turrets were also portable sam sites and every now and then a communication dish. To Bill's left was the Colonial encampment made out of mostly tents. But everything outside was of not critical importance and once the fighting would begin, all the solders can be moved inside anyway. Past the encampment was another trench and fortifications, sand bags and barbed wire included. The Colonial barbed wire was, to counter centurions, under an electrical current, so the solders knew to avoid them as well. To Bill's right was the hangar entrance, also heavily fortified, but that entrance, once closed off, would be able to take punishment a lot easier than the main pyramid entrance. About half a kilometer from the camp was where the real jungle began. The Engineers mowed the tall grass between the jungle and the camp to take any cover away from the enemy and also began using construction vehicles to chop trees down for extra blockades. In the jungle itself they began placing anti centurion mines, designed to react to metallic presence, not pressure. Mines were placed even kilometers away at the shield perimeter. Advanced tech or not, the General took no chances.

Now directly in front of Bill was the vehicle park with mostly Bloodhounds, but the landing area next to it for raptors was also buzzing with activity. The Colonial APCs were also being used all over the place. The officers were getting a good lay of the land, so they patrolled the jungle in them. Most were of the general design with the anti centurion turret, but three designs were different. One with a missile launcher for anti air defense, one for support roles, like mine laying, the last with a dradis dome where the turret usually was.

In fact it looked like this in all of the outer bunkers and bases the Colonials were now occupying, only in a smaller scale that in the main complex.

"I can say, you were busy and productive here."

"Thank you. But am I glad you took the orbit from me. How's it looking there?"

"Once we get all the extra vipers we just got from you stowed away, the Galactica, three Ha'tak's plus all on the planet, we'll have 400 vipers plus change and around 100 raptors, right?"

"Something like that. Still inadequate cover, once they come in en force."

"Which they will. I think the only hope we have right now, realistically, to prevent Cavil to nuke the planet, since we can really only make sure this place survives, is if we use Cavil's one weakness against him."

"That is?"

"Vanity. Ego. Rage. Once they come, I intent to taunt him. Make him focus on me and our space forces. If he does that and not just jump in, nuke and go out, we have a chance to minimize the number of nukes that can bypass our defenses. I mean with the capital ships we have and the new defense against his suicide tactic he has employed against us, we can win any direct battle. But the issue will be intercepting all raiders and nukes. If we can piss him off sufficiently to abandon that tactic..."

"You think he'll fall for that?"

"I got a good description on his character from the rebels. Yes... I think he will. How about here?"

"Well, we can hold them indefinitely if the shield holds. But I don't trust it."

"Hm... I also saw that iris was finally installed on the ring."

"Yes, finally. Felt naked without that thing. And the FTL jammer on your ship? We got our working hours ago."

"Should be installed within the hour, according to the engineers. That girl is becoming really handy, I hear."

Atkins was now amused. "If for no other reason that she makes Baltar look stupid."

They heard a commotion behind them. It was Nagala with a military escort. "Sir!" They both saluted and he returned the gesture.

"At ease. So... calm before the storm?"

"Something like that. Exchanging notes and tactics." Atkins explained.

"Good. Bill... I may have one more bonus for you."

Bill could really use anything right now. "Sir?"

"I have some WMD experts and jump drive experts with me. The WMD people will take the remaining three warheads on the Earth Prometheus off and install them in our delivery systems. Which brings me to the FLT experts. Gentlemen... You'll have to sacrifice seven raptors for this." They both looked a bit confused. "We're going to use Cavil's tactic against him. Seven raptors will be modified for remote control usage. Then a new targeting system will be added and the thing will be packed with nukes. Three of them with the Earth arsenal."

They both got it. "Suicidal raptors, just... without any real suicide?"

"Exactly Bill. As said, remote controlled. Atkins ground control center will use four, you the remaining three. No point to leave all of them to just one of you."

"Understood, sir." Bill got that part as well. If one of them dies, he on the Galactica or Atkins on Kobol, and their command and control ability dies with them, they'll still have some to use by the other.

"Speaking of control Bill... that XO of yours..."

"Sir... I know it's much to ask for, but for the moment, I would request Saul Tigh remain my XO. And... so far all of the Final five are on the level. I..."

"The point being 'so far'. Look, Bill. Your gut is scoring ten out of ten so far, but..." Snapping his fingers, Colonial MPs stepped forward. "These people will be stationed on Galactica, to keep an eye on... ehm, 'them'. Also..." The MPs stepped aside behind Nagala to reveal Baltar in the middle of the group. "Where is the Cylon you took with you?"

"Still on the Galactica. I was waiting for your approval."

"Not yet. Dr. Baltar, you and I have an appointment with this 'rebel representative'."

"I... yes, Admiral."

"Also, you'll take a look at what the Galactica people did when they added the alien gear to their ship and if they will install the new addition to your satisfaction. I expect you to remain professional."

"I intend to."

Nagala didn't respond. What Baltar intends to do and what he actually does are not always the same. "General, continue with the preparations. Adama, with us."

As they went inside again, they got to the transporter room, Nagala had to ask. "I manage to overhear some of your conversation. Tell me the entire thing as well."

Bill did just that and explained his plan.

"Hm... a good plan. Not the best, but we lack anything better. Where's your son?"

"Waiting on the Prometheus."

"Fine. Tell him, he'll get some company for those warheads."

They reached the room and stepped on the platform, Bill, Nagala and Baltar first. Seconds later, they were on the Galactica. The landing pod with the upgrades was not far away. "This way, sir." Bill motioned the Colonial Fleet Commander.

As they reached the sealed off landing strip with the 'improvements', Baltar spotted Caprica, who was keeping her distance from the alien gear as to not aggravate any Colonial, but still inspected it from afar.

She spotted them. "Gaius..." She controlled herself. No time for that now. "Admirals."

"Miss Caprica. It's time we talk directly. Get the Final five on the ship together. There's much to discuss."

* * *

 **Colonial expedition fleet, deep space, Cylon resurrection HUB, same time**

In a resurrection chamber, Helo, Commander Arkhipov and several Colonial and Cylon representatives were standing either in the room around a resurrection tub or just outside. Inside the tub was the body of a One.

"So how long does this usually take?"

"Depends on the personality, amount of information we want to give this Cylon, so on. Don't worry, any moment now." Sharon calmed Helo down. He and the Colonial officers had many questions for this Cavil they were freeing from the boxing facility. Not that the Cylons themselves didn't have them either.

And in fact, the Cavil shot out of the water and filled his new lungs with air.

"Welcome back." D'Anna said first, with a hint of anger in her voice. She may despise the humans, but Cavil's model is not far from that as well.

He whipped the liquid from his face and took his first look around in a long time. "Well, this is a surprise." He took in everyone in the room. "So, Two's, Three's, Six's, Eight's... Centurions with clearly having their talent inhibitor removed... OK, Guardians? That's new. And a lot of Colonials. Let me guess, joining forces to deal with my brothers?"

It was decided that D'Anna would be the one to talk here for the intro, so she did. "You always were clever."

"Ah, my dear, so venomous. I can only imagine you found yourself in an impossible situation. Your model would not trust the humans unlike the others and my brothers than stab you... I can relate."

"Oh, can you?" Was the sarcastic response.

"Indeed I can." He explained to them his time among the humans. Mostly in that training camp, with Anders. How those experiences changed him. How he was boxed because of his radical new views. "So, I can only guess the HUB is now yours and I'm here to answer questions."

"Why else would we bother resurrecting your wrinkly old ass."

"Yes, indeed. But could I get decent first, without an audience, if at all possible. Then ask away."

They did as asked and emptied the room as he put a robe on. They moved to one of the refurbished conference rooms. One of the places that they restored after the battle. He sat down and all eyes were on him. "So, Final Five, I should begin with them?"

The defining silence told him everything. So he did just that. Where they came from. How they ended the first war. How his model betrayed them. Yes, Anders knew a lot and already told them, but he was still not aware of everything. It was arriving to him piece by piece, but Cavil knew everything. Or most of it anyway.

"So, what else do you want to know?"

"Earth. The 13th Earth. Nagala wants' to know." Helo spoke up before D'Anna could respond.

"Do you mind, human. I'm asking the questions here." She reprimanded him.

"Oh, don't be like that, dear. You must be as curious as the rest. Truth be told, that's one of the few things I actually don't know. The reason being: My model didn't care for that information. All I know is this: Their journey led them past something they called the Lion head nebula, a planet where the 13th tribe long ago build the temple of the Five and found something called the eye of Jupiter... I think. Then Kobol, Then the Colonies. But I do know it can't be that far from Kobol."

"Why?" A Colonial Commander asked.

"Well, their jump drive was barely working, so they used it sparingly. They relied on relativistic speed. That's how they made that 2000 year journey and not age much."

All with navigation skills picked up on that. Sharon eyed Helo. "Is it in that gate address list you have on Kobol?"

Helo shrugged. "Don't know. Above my pay grade. But he did say it's a nuclear wasteland. So if our guys dial that, they'll know."

Cavil got a bit curious, but knew better than to ask questions, to which he'll not get any answers. "So Kobol? I can guess were on our way there. And I can also guess my model wants' to nuke it." He didn't get an immediate response, but could read the expressions. "Listen, you don't trust me, I can't blame you. Not after all of this. But at least give me the basics on what's going on."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Orbit over Lantea, same time**

The Daedalus went into defensive positions as Atlantis entered a stable orbit.

John was still sitting in the command chair. "Daedalus, buy me a few minutes until I get this star drive activated."

 _"Make it quick, sensors show a distortion approaching and growing in size. Our Asgard advisor believes at least two hives with escort."_

"Right, you heard that Meredith! Haul ass!"

 _"For god's sake, stop calling me..."_

 _"Rodney!"_ It was Elizabeth from the ring room. They were all in the comm link. " _Focus on the issue!"_

The command chair reacted and a holo display appeared over him. "We got company."

In space in high orbit above Atlantis, the vanguard of the Wraith appeared. Three hives and double that in cruisers and triple that in destroyers. The moment they arrived, they launched swarmed of darts like a cloud, protecting them.

The Daedalus didn't even bother launching their 302's or launching any missiles or WMD's. No point. They'd get intercepted and swarmed in no time.

But Atlantis did respond. The Tollan upgrades went to work. Yes, the ion cannons were never designed to combat something like this, but up-scaling them and incorporating them into the cities power grid had a positive effect for the city's defense.

The Daedalus did the same as they both ignored the darts as well as the hives. The darts were too small to use an anti capital ship weapon against them. Like swatting a mosquito with a tank gun. Their point defense systems however did engage them. Even Atlantis got those as well. As for engaging the hives, also pointless. They would need to focus fire on a soft spot to do any critical damage in a short amount of time. But the hive pilots were not stupid, only exposing their most heavily armored parts as well as getting great cover from the darts and escorts. If engaging the darts with these weapons was overkill, engaging the hives with them was underpowered. And the drones would be used only if they run out of any other option, as they could not make more of them and if they escape, they don't need to take the Wraith out here and now. So they focused on the cruisers and destroyers.

Sheppard now felt the city shake as it got under fire from the hives. On his holo-display, he saw where the city was getting attacked from, but the shields were unaffected by the fire. The ZPM's however were as the strain on the shield grid demanded more power from them. "McKay, any day now!"

" _We're working on it! This thing hasn't flown in 10 millennia! You can't rush this!"_

"Tell that to the Wraith!" He noticed the status of the two 304's. The Tollan ships went ahead to secure their new planet. But two more wouldn't have made a difference here anyway. But John noticed something else. The 304's shields were dropping, fast. They wouldn't risk any ZPM's on them as they were still in Atlantis. "Daedalus, fall back and enter hyperspace, your of no use here! You can't even dent those damn monsters!"

" _Colonel, we won't leave you here to..."_ Caldwell stopped for a bit as his ship just got a full broadside." _Damn... McKay, how much longer for god's sake!?"_

 _"A few minutes, I need to bypass the main power grid, this thing's been under water for too long..."_

"You got five minutes, Rodney. Deadalus, get out of here, I'm using the drones."

 _"Colonel!"_

"Elizabeth, don't argue with me! If nothing else, I can take their initiative from them!" The display changed to the targeting system of the city. The additionally installed weapons were not under the command chairs control, but the original were. "I'll use as few as possible."

As the 304's retreated behind Atlantis and entered hyperspace, the entire Wraith force now focused on Atlantis. The city was gaining altitude, but was getting encircled by the swarm of smaller ships.

"Time to thin the herd..." Atlantis launched its drones. Five short columns of glowing lights that spread out in every direction. And the Wraith officers already knew that this was not good for them. So they used their typical tactic against this. To sacrifice as many darts as they could. Every destroyed dart via drone depleted the droned energy reserve a bit. Sooner or later every drone runs out. This way the Wraith sacrifice the peasants to keep the hives intact. Now the two swarms, one of darts, the other of drones, began dancing with each other. The dart swarm was exponentially bigger, but shrinking. All the while the Wraith capital ships and Atlantis kept exchanging fire with their energy weapons.

John realized what the darts were doing, so he adapted, trying to get as many drones past the darts to engage the cruisers and hives. "McKay!"

" _I'm trying! Much of this damage was not seen while it was submerged!"_

 _"John, Narim may have a temporary solution."_

"I'm all ears, as McKay is unreliable right now."

" _Hey, now wait just a minute..."_

"Rodney, grownups talking! So what's the plan?"

Narim joined the conversation. _"The phase-shifting device. We already have it and the stealth-mode generator from a gate ship..."_

"Puddle jumper!" John corrected him.

" _Whatever. The point is, we can buy McKay time."_

"I'm sorry, but while I may not be a scientist, I understood that the cloak needs the shield grid, so no shields. No shields in space means we all die!"

 _"We installed our own projectors for the phase shifting technology. It was not compatible with Atlantis. If we change the connection for the cloaking device from Atlantis shield grid to our device, we can get all three."_

"Assuming they will be compatible."

 _"It's worth a try."_

John grumbled. No matter what, they need Rodney to finish, so this doesn't cost them anything. "Get to it. But this will cost us more drones and..." The chair display changed to the sensors. "Crap. We got more company. Everything we were facing has just tripled." Yes, now they had seven hives plus escorts to deal with. Some of the drones did get through the dart defense and managed to destroy four cruisers and nine destroyers so far, but only lightly damage one hive. "That's it, sub-light are working at full capacity, I'm getting some distance between them and us!"

Atlantis began hauling ass with the Wraith in hot pursuit. But just when John thought the worst was over... "What... alert, hyperspace window forming...? Shit! Everyone, brace for impact!"

The city detected the next wave approaching. Apparently they altered course to intercept Atlantis as they were undoubtedly in contact with the Wraith already here. The issue was they calculated a bit too close...

In front of Atlantis a hive with the escorts appeared. And John could do nothing to stop or change course as Atlantis shields flared up again and literally rammed the massive hive. Yes, the city was more massive and larger, but not armored or designed for ramming action.

Internally the entire city shook and power fluctuated. John could see outside how a fireball engulfed the city as the hive's parts flew past it. But he also saw some damage bleed through and the shields now beginning to recover from the impact.

 _"Damn it, Sheppard! You trying to kill me!?"_

"A hive rammed us! So get that damn engine fixed, McKay, or they might try again!"

 _"That ram caused more damage! Don't do that again!"_

"They rammed us!"

" _Just make sure that doesn't happen again!"_

"Rodney, don't make me come down there and make you push this tub!"

A few minutes later and Atlantis was passing the systems asteroid belt, the ever growing Wraith fleet hot on their heels, fire being exchanged at long range.

 _"I think we're ready, Colonel."_

"You think, Narim? Either it works or it doesn't. Will it!?"

 _"We never tested this combination, but simulations show..."_

"Never tell me the odds! Elizabeth?"

 _"I'm for a go."_

"Fine. Narim, punch it!"

His chair display showed something new. A new bubble appeared on the city icon. Again, the light flickered. Then everything settled down. The incoming fire stopped.

"OK... something definitely changed. Narim, the city shows a new image over the city icon and some writing I never saw before. Does that mean it worked?"

 _"Yes, Colonel. But it's still delicate. I'd recommend to alter course. To test it."_

"Right." John did just that and adjusted the course. The Wraith didn't do that, but the main force continued on the original path. But they were launching smaller ships and darts in all direction, realizing that the city was cloaked. Just not phase shifted as well. "Rodney, Narim just bought you time."

 _"Great. Perhaps his holly Tollan presence can help us down there..."_

"Rodney! He just saved this situation! Stop being you!"

As the comm quieted down, John assessed the situation. Until the star-drive is fully operational, they are not safe, no matter how the situation looks.

* * *

 **Picon HQ, security wing, same time**

Sanders was both tired, pissed and generally in a bad mood. Two people were the reason for this. Kiva and Bellona.

He was just leaving the interrogation room where he left a now unconscious Kiva after slamming her head on the table several times. His bloody hands also pointed to how aggressive he was getting with her. Not as far as Cavil, but her defiance was really getting to him. Based on that, if had to be honest with himself, he was running out of ideas.

Moving past the other interrogation rooms that were empty, his goal the exit of the security complex to get some rest. But the last room he passed before the security check was not empty. Inside was the Colonial scientist now infected with that damn snake. He saw one of his fellow interrogators talking with it, probably getting nowhere. But he realized what was about to come. So he entered the monitoring room for this interrogation.

"Can I join you guys?" He asked the personnel observing this room.

"Sure, sir. Grab a seat. The best part's just about to come."

He did just that. On the other side of the one was armored glass the interrogator put on the table between himself and Bellona a small vial with blue liquid inside it, hermetically sealed, as it would become gaseous when broken.

Bellona remained unimpressed. "What's that suppose to be? Another form of threatening me, human?" She really loved mocking her interrogators, even if she'd not think they were something like that. Not even close.

"Something like that. But since we now know you don't care as long as you have one of us hostage, this will demonstrate that even if we can't make you talk or operate you out, you're not getting out of here. This is a Tok'ra symbiote poison." For the first time the Colonials saw something resembling fear in her eyes. "Break the seal and you die in seconds."

"You lie."

"Do I?" They managed to hack the entire undamaged database on the Al'kesh. No real useful data, except the Trust operations on Earth, which they could also give or sell to Earth, but what they also got were the effects of this poison. This Trust cell went to some of the planets they gassed to take pictures and samples. He pulled several printed pictures out and showed them to her. "According to the people who did this, they gassed several dozen planets. A few vials of this and anything within a radius of several kilometers of the ring that has a snake, dies."

Bellona inspected the pictures. She recognized the Jaffa and their markings. Even a lower ranking Goa'uld or two, based on their uniforms. "Even if this is not a ruse, I still refuse to talk, human. Go ahead. Kill me and 'her'. Cause as far as I see, this poison is lethal to the host as well."

"I never said I'd use it now. But to make sure you get it. If by any chance you manage to get out of those restraints and this room or you switch hosts... the moment we know, we gas the entire station. We placed several vials worth of this stuff in the main ventilation system. So you manage to get out of this, you die. And as for the good Doctor in your possession. We can't save everyone, as cold as this will sound. But for us the safety of our home supersedes the needs of one Colonial. The only question you have to ask yourself now is this: How comfortable is my stay here going to be. You talk, you get more than basic rations and this drab interrogation room." He stood up, leaving the pictures on the table but taking the vial with himself. Once at the door, he added. "Think about it, 'god'." He said the god word with real mocking intent, so much so that her eyes glowed with rage.

In the observation room, Sanders smirked. "Wow, that thing's pissed. We just derailed any escape plans."

* * *

 **Dauntless, algae planet, same time**

The Earth 304 was now not alone in orbit any longer. Two days ago three Tollan ships arrived. While the bulk of the Earth fleet was getting much needed repairs, with at least half almost ready to depart again, the Tollans made good on their attempts to push the time table forward.

But what surprised the Dauntless and its crew was the type of ships that arrived. Only one of them was a 304. The other two were the first of the 400 series ever seen in operational status. Tolan engineers managed to persuade Earth designers to make many adjustments to the fleet plans. Among them was the naming system. To simplify the ability of ship class, small support ships in the range of up to 300 meters would be in the 300 series. Or in the Earth sea navy, destroyers and such. But fighters and bombers would also be included here. Everything below that was planned to be used for ground vehicles or ground support vehicles. The 400 series would then be the cruiser class from 301 meters and up. And the first 400 were a simple design. Just a really up-scaled 304 at 600 meters. Finally something that size wise and capacity could stand toe to toe to a Ha'tak. Of course the tech difference gave the human designed ships the edge, even against the Anubis class Ha'tak, now solely in the hands of their allies, the Jaffa.

And while the Tollans were more than willing to share some tech with the now human cooperation, some things were still off the table. They reversed engineered the Goa'uld cloaks and were now giving the specs and knowhow to be available to Earth and the other members. But their prized matter phasing was not part of this. Only their ships would get that.

Earth didn't protest. They both knew how touchy the Tollans were on those matters and also... they had to let them have something at least to feel like they preserved some dignity.

That was however not the end of the surprises. There were two more. One was the names of the ships. Tollan Legacy was the 304's name, named after the first world they evacuated years ago, due to their own mistakes. The two cruisers however... Tollanas Revenge and Tollanas Fury. Not something one would think the usually passive and conservative Tollans to do. But the names intended to state what the Tollans were intending to do with those that desecrated their old and new home again. The Lucians and still living Goa'uld will find a Tollan people with a new demeanor. One they would not like. And Earth was a bit afraid as well. Yes, they and the Tollans were on really good terms now, but what if some race or civilization will be encountered that will try to take advantage of the status of the galaxy or think they can step on Tollan toes? Prior to Anubis, the Tollans would just isolate themselves and not care... now... problems would arise.

As for the last shock, it was one even for Orina. One she didn't see coming. And was now working with him in the Fury's engine room, installing the power crystals and incorporating them into the ship systems. And the upgrade with the now plentiful crystals was rather easy. Even Earth scientist gave credit where credit was due. Tollans designed the ships to be easily upgradable.

So Orina and her Tollan brethren were busy, taking orders from... Ma'chello of all people. Earth gave him some leeway on what he does as long as he doesn't work for an enemy of theirs. Which would never happen as he wants the Goa'uld to burn, not work for them. So he was now in a way working for both Earth and the Tollans. And now had the backing of the Curia to actually issue orders to the Tollan military on the ships.

As Orina closed the last access panel with the crystal now snugly inserted in the systems there, one of many, she joined him at the main engineering console.

He was at it with the ships engineers adjusting the coding to accept the new modification.

"How does it look?"

"We're ahead of schedule. I predict the coding will be to Tollan standards within the hour or two. You plan to give this to the Earth ship as well or..."

"They'll get it. We offered our expertise and we intend to keep our promise."

"Hm..."

"I understand your distain for my people. I really do. But holding a grudge is at this point counterproductive. We learned from our mistakes. I..." She inhaled to gather her thoughts. He saw this was difficult for her. "For me of all people. I was raised in the traditional way. So I was raised to think of us as better. I was... we were wrong. When those like you or Earth came for our help, we disregarded you all. Saying your problems were yours to solve. Thank the maker Earth didn't think the same once it was our time to ask for help." She realized she was almost babbling. "Don't get me wrong. I still think sharing technology with people not ready for it is a bad idea but giving help can be more than just giving weapons to someone."

Ma'chello smiled for the first time he was on board. "Now that I agree with." He checked the console and the progress. "What do you think? Once fully incorporated into ship systems... overall efficiency improvement for all systems will be... between 80% to 95% when compared to now?"

"I'd say 102% for power systems, 88% for tactical systems, 71% for propulsion and 56% for all the rest."

"Yep... you really are a Tollan... and his daughter."

She stopped assisting him and glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"There's that nice little Earth word for it. Overachiever. Or was it perfectionist? No... Ah, high maintenance, that was it. Wait, that's two words..."

"Shut up."

The comm system activated. " _Dr. Orina, are you there?"_

"Yes, Captain Pyronis, what is it?"

" _The Dauntless contacted us. They wish to proceeded to the next system on the route ASAP. When will you be done with the coding for my ship so you can help them with theirs?"_

She and Ma'chello looked at each other. "Two?"

He nodded. "Two and change... and if I help as well... would be nice to talk to Dr. Jackson again..."

"Tell them two hours. And Ma'chello's going as well."

" _Good. We got new directives from the Curia. Legacy will remain here to guard this treasure chest on the planet while the Fury and Revenge accompany the Earth ship to the next destination."_

"For what purpose?"

 _"The purpose being: They might find more useful stuff. Based on Earth's track record, it's not outside the realm of possibility."_

She wasn't buying it, and judging from Ma'chello's look, neither was he. "And the real reason?"

A minute of silence followed. Guess the Captain now had no choice but to tell them. _"We're close to the Lucian backyard and also close to Anubis' old stomping grounds."_

"Thank you Captain. Start with that first next time. Orina out."

"I can see that no matter what civilization, the military and politicians are the same everywhere..." Ma'chello grumbeled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dauntless several marines were beamed up into the ships engine room, the CO holding an armored case. "Your order is here." Was the marine's response to the engineering staff as they took the item out of the case and began adding it to the ships systems.

* * *

 **Atlantis, edge of Lantea system, two hours later**

Weir was pacing back and forth in the ring room, not liking the situation. Sam was now with Rodney, giving him and the Atlantis crew a hand in fixing the star-drive properly.

Everyone else was still in a combat ready situation as the Wraith were persistent if nothing else. Every now and then a dart entered close sensor range and continued on, not able to detect them. But they could not remain like this indefinitely.

Narim had joined Weir and her command staff, helping where he could.

"He told me he could fix it. Said 'no problem Elizabeth...', 'I got it covered'. 'When have I ever let you down?'. Better I didn't respond if he wanted an answer to that."

Narim on the other hand was not letting his anger over the 'bag of hot air' that he saw Rodney some times, get the better of him. He decided to get a closer look at the Ancient database. More precisely the one about the city itself and the areas that were once flooded. He believed that the city held many more secrets to discover, if as he was told, they already found, amongst other things, a Dr. Jackson and Dr. Weir from another time-line in stasis in the city.

That was the plan. But it was far from easy, as the Lanteans had put one obstacle after another. And to be honest, even he didn't know what he was looking for. A 'fix the city now' button or program was not something plausible to look for.

Or was it... "Dr. Weir, a moment if you please." He indeed found something. She arrived and looked over his shoulder at the display he was working on.

"What exactly are we looking at?"

He explained his train of thoughts as he arrived and she agreed. Nothing to lose, not in the mess they were in anyway. "If my Ancient is correct and this translation program is correct as well... does this say: Automatic repair system?"

Now she took the empty seat to his left. "My god, it does. Status: Off line. Can you get the location of where this system is located in the city?"

He did just that. Six dots blinked on the large city display behind them. Five small ones, each in one of the outer parts of the city, but the big one was apparently at the bottom of the main tower. "They were all in the submerged parts of the city... but now..." He went into the program. It read as following: Control reestablished, ZPM power detected, city status: Damage detected. System operational. Awaiting activation. "All we need to do is activate it."

"Now hold on..." Weir stopped him from just doing that. "We don't know what that'll do. Are there specs on what this system does and how it does that?"

"Not in detail..." He tried to enter into the system beyond the main menu, but was blocked. "No luck. It only has a vague description. Apparently a system like this was first tried in something called the Destiny project. A long range ship was launched from Earth into deep space. To keep it operational, an autonomous repair system was implemented and contained... hundreds of robots designed to be linked to the main repair system and to keep the ship in an operational status. Something similar was ever since then implemented into all Ancient city-ships and Aurora classes. But the newer variation of this system, while far superior to the original one, were too expensive to be added to smaller vessels. They also have several fail-safes and one of them is that it only works with a ZPM present."

"Robots?" She didn't remember seeing any in the database. "Rodney, how's it looking down there?"

 _"Ugh... if we hadn't rammed that damn hive, we'd be ready to go, but we'll need more time. So it's Sheppard's fault... again."_

 _"OK, lemon boy, you want war..."_

"John, not now! Rodney, listen! Narim found something in Atlantis database. A system that was flooded before, but is apparently working again." She went to explain what they found. "What do you think?"

 _"Destiny, eh. Would really love to find you... OW!"_

Sam apparently smacked him. " _She means the system on Atlantis! Elizabeth... Let's try it. Or we'll be stuck here for a while as things look like. As always, Rodney underestimated the damage and overestimated his abilities."_

 _"Hey!"_

"You don't get to whine, Rodney, she's right!" Calming herself, she made her decision. She activated a city-wide link. "This is Weir. To all personnel. We're about to activate an Ancient repair system that will probably use repair drones of some kind. Everyone that sees them, report the location, but do not do anything" Weir out." She eyed Narim. "Activate the system."

As he did just that... nothing happened. For the first few minutes. But then Ford contacted her. " _Em, Dr. Weir... my squad and I are close to the ZPM room and... we're hearing something strange..."_

"Can you be more specific?"

 _"Sounds like clanking... metal on metal noise... lots of it... and coming closer. Oh shit! Fall back!"_

"Ford!?"

 _"Come in solider! Status!"_ John joined the conversation from the control chair again.

" _Replicators, sir. Fucking Replicators... the spider type!"_

This was both not something they had anticipated and was the worst kind of news in their current situation.

 _"Ford, fall back! They'll start eating away at the city's hull to replicate and..."_ Was Sam's advice.

" _Em... Colonels... Weir... something's strange here..."_ Was Ford's response.

Elizabeth was franticly trying to disable the system with Narim's help. "What?"

 _"They... are walking past us... and not eating anything. They're completely ignoring us."_

 _"I noticed it too... they're here, in the damaged engine section now as well."_ Sam gave her update.

" _Heads up...I... somehow, got the damn chair do show me the location of these bugs... but the city is not showing them as a threat? Any idea as to why that is?"_

 _"Yeah, Sheppard, I can."_ It was McKay again, but now in a calm and almost cheering voice. " _They are the repair system! As Narim said, they were originally simple robots... but after time, the Ancients came up with this! Narim, I'm coming up."_

"For what reason?"

 _"I have more experience with the Ancient crap. I can try to find some backdoors to this program. Elizabeth..."_

She was already going into the holo room. "I know! Already on my way there. Colonel Carter, keep an eye on them."

" _Understood. So far... they really are just fixing the systems..."_

Weir shut her comm device off as she closed the holo room off. "Should have tried this from the beginning..." Activating the console, the same display of the woman she and Dr. Jackson had to deal with every time they accessed the database this way, appeared.

"Good day. How may I be of service to you today?"

"Tell me everything you know about the Replicators currently fixing this city!" She was not in the mood for games.

"Pardon, but the word Replicator is not part of the database, please elaborate."

Pinching her nose bridge, she sighed. "Right... Replicator is Earth terminology. The self replicating machines that are as it seems, part of the autonomous repair system."

"As you wish. The autonomous repair system was introduced into all Ancient ship designs after the Destiny expedition was sent into deep space. But while the Destiny expedition possessed basic first generation repair and maintenance drones, with the millennia we have developed more sophisticated units with which to conduct such tasks. Additionally we have also continued perfecting the control system for these units."

"What is the control system?"

An image of an Ancient computer core appears behind the woman. " This is the core of the autonomous repair and maintenance system. It is below the lower levels of the main power room. Without this system all these repair and maintenance robots that are currently working hard to restore the city to its full capacity would collapse on themselves."

"Why was this system implemented?"

"When we first developed these next-generation repair maintenance and possibly even construction units, the council quickly understood the dangers they could pose. If they were to develops true independence, autonomy and AI, not even the Ancient leadership knew what the final outcome would be. But they didn't know that it would be only disastrous for them and anything else these machines would come into contact with. So they implemented this failsafe. These units are not autonomous. They are not independent. They are linked to the central core. If the core goes, they go."

"Well I'm sorry to say, but your high council's fears were correct. In the galaxy where Earth is located, or also known to you as you as Avalon, we have had contact with a machine race exactly like this. Originally we learned about their existence from the Asgard. They were at war with them in their galaxy. The Asgard speculated that a primitive race once found pieces of your library and used some of that specific knowledge to build these machines. Unlike the ones here in Atlantis, they were all linked with each other, autonomous and independent and possessed no central core basic fail-safe."

"That is most regrettable. So it actually did come to pass as the council feared."

"It actually got even worse than that." Weir continued to explain. "You see we found an Android, it was possibly the origin of these machines. Once they got their hands on the Android, they somehow used its technology to create a second generation of machines. These were human-form made out of nano-cells. I believe those should be known to you as well?"

"Indeed they are. But it is curious, the repair and maintenance units were never designed to be capable of constructing something so complex. As for the human form machines, they were partially designed here in Atlantis. Unlike their less evolved counterparts, their purpose was solely as a last resort weapon system. But because of our desperation, the scientist failed to implement a similar fail-safe into them."

"They became self-aware?"

"Among other things, yes."

Weir input a gate address into the console in front of her. "Was the experiment made on this planet as well?" She input the coordinates for the planet the elder Dr. Jackson gave them.

"Correct."

"Did you know that they are still there?"

"No, it was believed that they were all destroyed when we abandoned this project."

"Well you failed at that as well because some of them survived, have multiplied and have essentially emulated your civilization." Weir didn't know this first hand, only from what the other Daniel Jackson told them about.

"There is little to worry about Atlantis. It matters not that they survived, they were designed to not be able to harm their own creators or the creator's creation. Thus this city is beyond their ability to destroy."

"And us?"

"Unfortunately you were not part of the original plan. You are in fact very at risk."

"Well the good news is they are passive at the moment so we'll just leave it at that. Back to the issue at hand, the bugs in the city. Are they a threat to us?"

"No, as stated the fail-safe is still intact. Additionally all you have to do is pull the vacuum energy extractors to deactivate them as they are directly dependent on them as well."

"Okay so I we can relax on that front at least." Weir did indeed take a soothing breath of air. "Right tell me what are your abilities and limitations?" She explained to the program in front of her everything she knew about the Stargate teams that had encounters for the Replicators. She after all read every report she could about those missions.

"Everything you just told me these units are capable of doing as well with the following exceptions: They can self-repair, but not self-replicate, they can adapt any technology that was added to the city, but they cannot add any technology to themselves. They are not impervious the disruptor weapons technology specifically designed to counteract them. Also, these units were designed for maintenance and repair only, they are not capable of constructing anything beyond the city's needs."

"Ah, if I understood the last part, it means we can't use them to build ships for us, am I right?"

"Correct again."

"What about adding technology as you just mentioned. Our allies, the Tollans, installed a matter phasing-generator near the city's core and have linked it and a gate ships stealth mode generator directly into the cities shield grid. Since the stealth mode generator it's of your design, it should not pose a problem, but the other device is not of Ancient origin."

"Do not worry, if your friends has managed to incorporate this device into the cities power systems, then the repair units will completely integrate it and make it a true part of the city."

"Good, thank you for the explanation. I would also like to ask you, why did your scientists abandon the Replicator weapons project?"

"When they became self-aware, they were starting to ask questions. They wanted their programming to be altered. We'd never wanted to create an AI. And it was a time of war. We were desperate as well as lacking time and resources. Thus instead of wasting more time and resources which we didn't have on the futile attempt to give a fledgling AI more freedom, we deemed the project of failure. It was also realized how dangerous these units really were. If their lesser brethren already had such restrictions placed on them for security reasons, I don't think I have to explain to you why we abandoned this project. However, based on the fact that you have just told me that they survived also tells me did we probably did too good a job."

"I would agree with that as well." She now ponder if she had any other questions for this program. "Tell me about the Destiny project."

"Unfortunately that project has a restriction placed on it. You do not possess clearance to access that data."

"Can you tell me anything beyond its name?"

A holographic image appeared behind the woman showing a ship Weir hasn't seen in any database regarding the Ancients, so far. "This is Destiny. It was constructed around a million years ago on the planet you call Earth. Several smaller versions of this vessel were also constructed and sent into the depths of space in advance of Destiny. They all possessed the same ability to power themselves via a solar mass off a star. This made their range almost limitless, as they could refuel themselves anywhere in the universe. The purpose of the smaller vessels, called seed ships, was to scout the area Destiny would travel through and prepare for its arrival. They would transmit data on planets, stars and valuable resources to the ship as well as construct and place the first generation Stargates on every habitable planet or a planet with valuable resources. This way Destiny would know what to expect, where to refuel and once the crew arrived, how to keep the crew alive with the resources they would be able to gather from the planets that would now have active gates."

Weir was getting fascinated with this story and with this Destiny. She even forgot to the original reason why she came here.

"What is the purpose of Destiny?"

"Unfortunately that falls under the 'restricted' part."

"How did its builders intent to get to the ship if it's so far away?"

"That too is restricted."

"Did anyone ever get to Destiny to complete its mission?"

"No, that project to was abandoned. We don't even know if the ship is still intact."

"Why was that project abandoned?"

"The plague that hit our race and the entire galaxy, it altered our plans considerably. At that point, completing Destiny's mission was no longer our priority. Our survival was."

"I see. Thank you for clearing up a lot of things and answering a lot of questions. Unfortunately I still have many more but I doubt you can answer those as well."

She returns to the ring room where McKay and Narim made little progress with the control program. Yes they basically found the off switch in the program itself, but the program did not let them shut the Replicators off until the repairs were finished. The program detected all the problems and all the damage the city had endured over the millennia and put the city's welfare above its occupants wishes.

"So no luck on your front?"

"No. The damned Ancients really know how to write a program and make it impossible to hack." Was Rodney's nice response. He once again bit off more than he could chew. And she knew he was going to get another earful for it.

"Well we can relax anyway, these things have some serious fail-safes in them." She went on to explain what she learned from the Ancient program in the holo-room.

Rodney was not pleased. "Typical Ancients. No how to manual, no instructions, no explanations, half of the really good stuff was under water all the time and once again they overreached."

"Something you and they have in common then."

McKay glares at Narim for that remark. He really wanted to change subjects. "Anyway Elizabeth, according to Shepherd, the entire power grid and FTL system will be at peak efficiency in about 15 minutes. I think we can initiate a hyperspace jump then, or..."

Narim saw what McKay was plotting. "Forget it. Samantha, Radek and I already told you NO in no uncertain terms. It's too dangerous. And to use a primitive, yet for this situation adequate Earth saying: You wants to swat a fly with a bazooka. It's overkill, McKay!"

"We still need to test that system, now that we know it's here!"

"No we don't. The hyperdrive is more than enough for our needs!"

"Ehm, gentleman. Please, I'm the one that makes the decision of what we use and when we use it. So either one of you explain to me what you are talking about."

Narim leaned back, put his hands behind his head and his feet on the console. "Go ahead McKay, this is your stupid idea. You tell her."

Weir knew that these two were not getting along and it was getting worse every day, since she never saw Narim act this childishly towards anyone. "So Rodney, anything to say?"

"Emmm, yes. You see, Atlantis' star-drive is more than a simple sub-light engine and hyperspace engine. Now that it's almost fixed, a third option has appeared. Apparently it's a... wormhole drive. A really advanced wormhole drive."

"OK? Should the technobabble impress me? You do realize that everything you just said goes way above my head."

He sigh. The only thing he appreciated about Narim was that he didn't need to explain everything to him twice. "It means it's a Stargate engine that doesn't need a Stargate. Simply put within a fraction of a second it folds space around Atlantis and uses a point to point opening that enables it to transition from point A to point B in the same 0.38 seconds as it would while travelling through a Stargate. And the best part is because the Ancients made such advancement in sensor technology and navigation it's pinpoint accurate and has a range in the millions of light years."

"Typical of you McKay, leave out the drawbacks why don't you." Narim reminded him to tell Elizabeth everything.

"Yeah, right, right. Ehm... the drawbacks. It needs three ZPM's to even be able to initiate a jump, and it hasn't been tested even once..."

"What!" Elizabeth was a bit taken aback, how reckless Rodney was with this idea. "Why didn't they even test it if they designed it!?"

"Well you know, war, limited resources, time constraints, the usual stuff." Once he uttered those words, he knew she would not approve. It's also why he tried to cover these facts up.

"I don't think I have to tell you that the answer is absolutely and in no way a yes. NO, Rodney. NO. We are not testing a system that sounds great on paper but was never utilized before, just to satisfy your own curiosity and ego." She tapped her comm unit. "John, once the repairs are done, take us out of here and to the rendezvous location. And use the regular hyperdrive, not McKay's wet dream."

Rodney slumped over the console he was just working at. He saw this coming and could do nothing to avert it. He also knew that this engine was directly installed in Atlantis, so testing it was an impossibility since Earth command would never approve risking Atlantis itself to test this system. And to be able to replicate it would take time and resources which Earth command would also not approve off. Not when there is a war to be fought.

* * *

 **Tobin System, same time**

The people of Cerberus prided themselves of being among the best in the Colonies. And among the mercenary groups they were. So they're CO planed for most if not all eventualities. Although he definitely didn't anticipate this mess they were in right now, he and his team had the equipment with them to plan for an evacuation.

Right now Colonel Marcus was inspecting everyone in the cargo bay. The beta team had managed to evacuate their crippled ship, but the vessel both teams now shared did not have the life support to sustain them all indefinitely. So rather than waiting on his hands for a Colonial rescue team to arrive once they were overdue, he began planning.

"How's it look Jasmine." He asked one of his officers and best close quarters fighters.

"It's a good thing we took enough suits with us. Never envisioned we'd need them."

"You and me both." He saw that everyone was now wearing a Colonial designed space suit for combat Marines with zero-g training. Of course Cerberus added its own flavor and modifications to the suits. Including 50% stronger RCS thrusters for greater agility in space combat. The drawback was that their suits had larger tanks at the back for the increased fuel storage. "Alright everybody listen up!" He got everyone's attention. "Jasmine is going to be the vanguard. She and a dozen of her people are going ahead. After 2 minutes the next team follows. Then after that the next one and after that the next one. So on and so on. Lieutenant Murphy, you'll be the last with your people. I'll be in the group right after Jasmine's." He turned his attention to Vala. "You're with me. Because of your importance I'll be handling your security myself."

"Awww... you shouldn't bother. I can take care of myself. But..." She played around a bit with his forearm. "I do see the appeal."

He attached a cable to her belt and secured it. They were now directly linked. "I'll be doing the flying, you're just along for the ride. That's why I also shut down your suits RCS control capability." He then proceeded to attach a small tube from his fuel tank into her's. "But since I'm going to pull double the mass, I'll be needing your tanks fuel as well."

She protested. "What are you talking about mass!? I am a thin and gorgeous woman, thank you very much. I can't contribute that much mass!"

"Play your games all you want, but I'm more than just a pretty face and muscle. I did my math."

She points to the other teams who would come behind them. Many of them, in pairs of two, would be on each side one container, guiding them. Since much of the items they would need on the space station, could only be brought en mass this way, the teams decided to take the entire containers with them. "And them?"

"Those containers have their own limited RCS fuel supply." He points to the same tubes that were sticking out of their rear fuel supply and or attached the specific parts of the containers.

"OK but explain this to me then!" She points to the RCS openings at the front of his suit. "How will they work if I'm in the way!?"

"They won't. I shut them down. I'll just have to rotate us by 180 degrees to make adjustments like that."

She clenched her head. "Ugh, I feel dizzy just thinking about that."

Ajax joins the conversation. "You and me both lady. And there are no barf bags in this thing."

Marcus found it amusing, as the otherwise cool as ice assassin had a weak stomach. Before he could say anything, Ajax already knew what he was plotting. "Shut up meathead, this ain't funny."

Lifting both his arms in a mocking way of defeat, Marcus for the final time inspected his people. "We ready?"

He got mostly positive responses, with Ajax, Vala and Soren being the exceptions. Since they were all attached to a Cerberus team member.

Satisfied with the situation and planning, he tapped his comm. "Are we in position?"

 _"Rodger that sir. We're aligned at the edge of the minefield with what we think is a half constructed Goa'uld ship still docked to that monstrosity of a space station."_

"Understood." He then slammed the airlock control panel. The ship's internal systems proceeded to extract all the atmosphere from within every compartment of the vessel to prevent a disastrous decompression. The kind that would blow most of the people inside out of the ship and probably injured or killed many of them.

Once done, the doors to the vacuum of space opened.

They proceeded to leave the ship in a orderly fashion. Redistributing themselves close to each other but keeping sufficient distance to not getting each other's ways, the first waves of the ship's inhabitants we're in position.

The ones with the heavy duty job of carrying the cargo containers were now moving out as well. Just as the first ones departed the ship, Marcus signalled Jasmine to proceed.

She and a wing-woman engaged their thrusters and began moving into the minefield. A few seconds later the next pair went after them. Then the next one. When's the first wave was gone they waited.

The plan sounded simple, at least on paper. They would navigate the mine and asteroid field by using their zero-g training. Marcus knew his people could get that part of the problem resolved. But so far that space station had demonstrated that its owner was not quite that dumb to leave it out here without any defences.

Since the station detected their approach even under cloak and had a pretty hostile reaction to them, it worried him if history would repeat itself. Soren was his main source of information here, but even he didn't know if Goa'uld sensors could detect life signs in a mine and asteroid field outside a spaceship. Marcus hoped that singular life signs in combination with the still present radiation in the field that they would have to traverse would either make them undetectable or not seen as a threat. But the radiation itself was also an issue. Their space suits were designed to endure them, for a while. And the distance to their target was several thousand kilometers. So they would be on the clock, once they begin.

And for the exact same reason of remaining undetected, he could not risk them using their tylium fuelled rocket engines, as the heat bloom might be detected. So they were stuck with RCS thrusters only.

After a few minutes, Captain Hostilius finally contacted him and gave the green light. Checking the fuel line in the hook between himself and Vala for one final time, he signaled his part of the group to follow him in the same manner that was done with the previous group. "Remember, don't let go of me during this. You ready little lady?"

"Hell no, you people are insane!" She tried to protest. While her life was filled with insane things, this was something completely new an unknown, even to her. "I'd rather stay behind on the ship, thank you!"

"Too late for that! Now hold on tight and don't let go!" He activated his forearm controls as his suits thrusters propelled them after the first group. And just as planned, the others began following them in sequence.

"You people really are crazy!" She yelled at no one in particular as they began accelerating into the mine field.

Marcus kept his head tilted upwards to keep an eye on what was coming. His HUD that was built into the helmet, gave him some advanced warning of potential impacts with objects that might cross his trajectory. And right now he was in fact at risk hitting a mine. Now that he was in flight mode, he's suits controls we're directly linked to his fingers on both hands. That meant he was now restricted to movement only and couldn't use any weapons or anything else while flying or risk altering the course in a way he did not want to. Taking the warning into account, he initiated a maneuver. The thrusters activated on his back and pushed him into her and both of them several meters into his anterior position. Once he saw that he cleared the possible impact, using the thrusters again, they did a 180 roll and switched positions. Now his aft thrusters activate again to stop any side movement while continuing the forward movement.

"God, that Ajax guy was right. Where's the barf bag!"

"I told you not to eat anything before we did this. Beside, you barf in there you're stuck in there with it. And this was just one maneuver."

Just as he said that he prepared to execute a new one as another mine was about to cross their trajectory.

Vala made a mental note to never go and do an extreme sport with these people. They were crazier than she was!

Around 15 minutes into their flight Marcus realized it at this point his entire team with the exception of the pilot that remained on the crippled Al'kesh, we're on their way and that in a few minutes Jasmine's group should already be decelerating in preparation of landing on their target. Or at least he hoped so, if nothing more else wrong.

"How much longer? Because you do not want to have me annoy you with the 'are we there yet' sentence."

Vala tried to restrain herself from being annoying, as she knew this was neither the time nor the place, but the massive space station that was their target, was suddenly becoming really, really big.

"A few more minutes, if my calculations are not wrong."

He himself had to admit that this thing's size was something else. An as they are about to be up-close-and-personal, it was even more impressive. Or should he say intimidating.

His comm activated. " _Sir we managed to arrive at the target location."_ It was Captain Hostilius. " _Our predictions were correct. This ship is only half constructed and we could easily get access into its interior by the unfinished bulkheads."_

"Understood. Proceed with caution. Find us a way in."

Several minutes later, he and Vala had been decelerating and stopped a few meters above the sentry the Colonial Captain left behind to guide the newcomers in the right direction.

Using the RCS of his suit to get himself and Vala to the sentry's level, he noticed where the alien ship's construction had been abruptly stopped. "Status?"

"Right into the direction you were just inspecting, sir. But apparently getting here was the easy part. Getting in would be the difficult part."

"Meaning?"

"All the doors to the parts of the ship that are pressurized are closed off. No luck getting pass them so far."

Hearing that, Vala decided to finally do something useful again. "That's my cue. If I'm good at anything it's breaking into places. But I'm no good in this stupid space suit. Can you get me there, muscles?"

"Yeah, right. You stay here and keep guiding the people in same direction. I'm taking her to see if we can crack this bitch open."

And just as he promised, they arrived at what seemed to be a corridor door that was closed off to prevent decompression.

"I see you people have already started." He asked his Captain as he saw someone already trying to open an access panel next to the door.

"With little luck so far, sir."

He unhooked Vala and maneuvered her two said panel. "Give her some room. You need anything else?"

She unhooked the small utility bag attached to her hip. She was told what some of the attachments on the suit were meant to be. So she put her equipment for breaking and entering into this small bag.

"No big guy, got everything I need here." She went to work and in under a minute had the panel open. Casually letting the panel cover float next to her, she rearranged some of the control crystals inside. "The issue we have is that I can't just open this door. I do that, and the air inside blows out. Since this isn't a hatch, it wasn't designed with atmospheric barriers. So I'm going to have to change that. As all Goa'uld security doors, it does have a general force field projector installed. Just going to tweet it from an all purpose barrier to the one we need. Annnnddddd... there, that should do it." She grabbed the wall and pushed herself to the other side of the door and activated the door controls. As the doors opened, her makeshift barrier engaged.

The Colonials reacted on the spot, weapons and flashlights aimed at their entrance.

"Am I good or am I good?" She proceeded two step through the barrier and into the constructed part of the ship.

The Colonials followed hew, taking every precaution they could.

As they set foot on the Goa'uld ship, their feet actually did it hit the ground as the ship's artificial gravity was already working. They also tested the atmosphere. It was breathable. It took another 20 minutes for everyone to arrive. During that time they managed to secure this half-constructed ship. To make it easier for the team with the heavy equipment to enter, one of the groups was directed into the main hangar which was thankfully already built. With the hangar bay doors now open, they had plenty of space to drop their cargo. The hangar was empty. No ships or fighters in it.

The first stage of Marcus' operation was now complete. But they didn't come here to steal a half constructed ship. Not that it could get them anywhere anyway. Soren had checked the data terminals. His access was limited. For them to be able to access the station itself they needed to be on the station.

"So, this is a Re'nak class? Well, it's bigger, I'll give them that..." Ajax remarked on the ships bridge where he, Marcus, Vala and Soren were assembled with other Cerberus people doing various stuff.

"Let's get down to business." Marcus signaled to Soren to get the holo display of the ship working. The station was shown, from the outside as this ship had no data on the inside. All that was marked, were the docking areas, which were easily spotted with the naked eye anyway, as well as the main foundry, power plant and bridge of the station. "So, we'll enter the station via these connections." He marked the areas. Jasmine, you'll take team one and go for the main computer room. Soren will be with you guys. Ajax, Vala, me and team two will go for the bridge. Team three remains here, just in case."

Vala, who already had her Kull armor on and the helmet slumped under her arm, didn't like this plan. "Remember the traps I mentioned?"

"This place is huge, you have a better plan?"

"Well, no, but..."

"So that settles that. Lock and load, people!"

All Colonials now ditched their space suits for regular combat gear. Now gathered at the docking port that connected to the station, their nerves were on high alert.

"I do have one point of bad news for all of us." Vala, while overruled, didn't let this stop her from telling her of the suspicions she had for this place. "I wouldn't use the internal ring transporter system."

Everyone, who was checking the gear or still counting ammo, stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Was Jasmines response as she realized what all must have. The sheer size of this place would mean going anywhere on foot would take a while.

"Remember the security system Soren and I mentioned. We already underestimated it once. I would hate to do so again. We shouldn't use any system or power anything up, just peek. If the system detects activity..."

Soren chimed in. _"She has a point. If we weren't detected, so far, by the internal sensors, it means the place's automated defensive system has them powered down. If the system however would detect activity, it will activate and... well perhaps even wake the sleepers, if there are any, to hunt us down."_

Marcus grumbled. He was not happy with this. No one was.

"Fine. Jogging it is. We take the bare minimum with us. First control console we find, you two do your magic without waking the system, then we get to this places core and split up."

As they entered the access hatch for the station, the vanguard troops took point. Peeking around all corners, the place was dark and looked deserted. And to a degree it was a bit scary as well.

Swinging his anti-centurion RPG around his shoulder, Marcus went to the front, once it was cleared. "Right, they ain't paying us by the hour." He began a steady run down the corridor to the next door that seemed like an eternity away. Others began following him in a steady stream.

Vala was at the rear of this convoy. "Well, guess it could be worse. My figure can only get better from this."

* * *

 **Dakara, two hours later**

The Free Jaffa nation had finally managed to get a form of working government going. And they had to choose a formal representative for the entire council. A leader. A Jaffa version of Supreme System Lord, but democratically.

Well, as democratically as Jaffa were capable for it.

Teal'c was asked by many to be the first nomine. He declined. It was not something for him. And he believed he did not deserve it. Others, like Greak, were of course, promoting themselves as hard as possible. Teal'c knew they would not succeed, as Jaffa like that vote only for themselves and have little influence beyond military intimidation. Haikon declined as well, for similar reasons as Teal'c. Rak'nor and those like him considered himself too young. But when it comes to age, wisdom and a well known name... Bra'tac was the ideal candidate. Almost. The voting was done and he got 60% of all votes.

"My friends, I truly thank you for this honor and responsibility." He turned from his supporters and eyes his greatest opponent, Gerak, who was clearly not please. But also had an expression of... inevitability on him, as if he had seen it coming. "I hope that we all can now begin to plan for the future. Not just for our people, but the entire galaxy." He approached Gerak, his hand open with the intent of greeting him the traditional way. Gerak hesitated at first, but accepted it in the end.

"While I do not agree with everything you and Tea'lc are proposing, especially your sometimes questionable loyalties to the Tok'ra and humans..." He saw past Bra'tak at O'Neill, Woolsey and Jacob. "We agree on that at least. Stability."

The ceremony done, they all took their seats at the round stone table. The three none Jaffa representatives had their own cut off section there. A Jaffa guard activated an orb in the middle of the table that projected the image of the galaxy to the ceiling.

Around half of the galaxy got colored in a golden color. And many border sections had red dots marked. Those were where incursions, raids or full blown battles had happened in the past 14 days. Then blue dots appeared for human known planets. Green ones for Tok'ta bases. Orange ones for Lucians and Ba'al planets. Grey ones for other species and unknown contacts. "As you can see by the recent attacks by both Ba'al and mostly Lucian forces, our borders are anything but secure." Bra'tac interpreted the display. "But the human worlds were attacked as well."

"Human worlds are not our concern, Bra'tac." Gerak reminded all of his main priority. "Let Earth and the Tollans protect them."

"And we would, if we had the strength to do so." O'Neill entered the fray. "Should we had used that approach during the Goa'uld - Replicator war. Let the Jaffa rebels fend for themselves? Let me remind you that the bulk of our fleet is in disrepair because we dispatched everything we had to Dakara."

"Jack." Woolsey tried to calm him down before he did an O'Neill thing.

"No, Dick. I won't shut up, not when this hypocritical Jaffa is saying crap! Is it do as you say, or say as you do? Which is it?"

In the old times Gerak would have responded in kind, but... for this new era, he contained himself. "I merely stated that our forces too are stretched thin. We can barely keep our outer worlds pirate free."

"Jack." Jacob addressed his friend. "How long until some Earth ships are back up and running?"

Jack shrugged and lazily pointed to Woolsey. He pushed his glasses up and realized he'd have to give them something. "All of our space forces will be operational again within 10 days. As for the shipbuilding issue, the Tollans are really helping us in that area."

Rak'nor, who had been inspecting the display of the galaxy, realized something. "Half of those worlds are part of the treaty with the Asgard. Should they not deal with those at least?"

Jacob addressed the question. "That treaty was with the System Lords. I doubt the Lucians will care. And the Asgard can't be at every planet. The treaty basically forced the System Lords to police themselves. We can't really force Ba'al and the Lucians to do the same. No, we all inherited this problem."

"Not as if we heard from the little guys lately. Thor is a no show." O'Neill said with disappointment.

Haikon, for the first time since the vote, reacted and not just remained silent at the side. "A human expression is applicable here. The best defense is a good offence." He took control of the holo display. "We know of these Lucian and Ba'al bases. Our forces had already struck at 20 of them in the past few days as retaliation for Ba'al stealing Stargates."

"And we recovered over 100 of them." Teal'c addressed Jacob. "Have the Tok'ra been able to determine why he needs the gates?"

"Not precisely. But the gates were modified, their automatic upload system was disabled."

"And?" That told O'Neill nothing.

"And... we believe, although we have no proof, that he might want to build his own gate network, independent of the existing one."

Bra'tac restored order, before talks would even begin to spread. "With what end goal?"

"That's still a mystery, but it is somewhat plausible. Think about it. He can't beat us in a direct battle. He might try manipulation or mind control someday, but for a long term plan, getting out of here is a good strategy. Now he can't leave the galaxy, but we have large gaps in the mapping of our galaxy. Plenty of spaces where he could install stolen gates and not have them link back with the main network. We'd need decades to find anything. But we also learned the Lucians are not pleased as well. A few days ago, Lucian warlord Masim had a great victory and managed to recover over a dozen Lucian gates himself."

Bra'tac, hearing this, had an idea. "And the Lucians? Have the Tok'ra finally found their main base?"

Gerak had no love for cloak and dagger missions. "Why bother, we all know the location of Lucia. Let's just conquer it or destroy it and be done with it!"

Teal'c stood up, not liking the sound of that. "We do that, where are we better than the Goa'uld? The people there have lived under Lucian rule for millennia. They will see us as invaders. More so, their military might use this opportunity to capture our worlds, since that planet would require a sizable fleet to capture. And genocide, I truly hope you were joking."

But people in the room, who knew Gerak, also knew he was not the joking type.

"Perhaps we can do something in-between then." Jacob suggested. "No genocide, I'm against that as well, but scorched earth tactics. They were popular with the Goa'uld."

Yes, a popular tactic indeed. If a Goa'uld, no matter how small or big, saw a battle turning for the worse and the control of a planet slip from him, would rather see that planet made unusable for the enemy as well. Even if that meant the death of everyone in it.

Jacob saw he needed to clarify quickly. "No, we do not know the location of their main base. But as for my plan. The plant the Lucians use to create their drugs, it requires fertile soil and labor forces. Lucians force local populations of a planet to work for them, mostly humans. If we assault those worlds, then evacuate the indigenous populations to one of our refugee planets and deploy a bio weapon to make the planet useless for farming for at least 100 years. That way the Lucians will starve for their main 'selling' product. And the planets are thinly populated anyway. It's not like we're talking about the relocation of hundreds of millions here."

"Emm... Jacob?" O'Neill got the first word in after this proposal that silenced the room. "This is a bit dark for you."

"Yes, I know. But the plan I gave does not foresee genocide, just relocation."

"Forced relocation."

"Yes, but..."

"You know, historically on Earth, that was used as an excuse for worse things."

"Yes, and it was used by the Goa'uld for even worse end results, but we are not them and I believe we are a bit more enlightened than human civilizations on Earth centuries ago. Look. The Tollans relocated. Many other populations did."

"Yes, they had no choice."

"Exactly. Do you think some people on those planets had a choice to work for the Lucians? At gun point?"

"We'd be doing the same thing!"

Teal'c tried to break this deadlock. "Perhaps many would prefer to leave, since the Lucians either control those worlds with military power or regularly raid them."

Jacob was thankful for this support. "Exactly! It's not like we'd enslave them or anything. We'd be giving them a new home and land to work on. And on a planet we can actually protect."

Jack massaged his head, thinking about this. "Basically, put all the eggs into a few baskets? Reduce the number of planets with human populations, small populations, and in a way just focus them into a smaller area?"

"Yes! That way, even our small forces can deal with threats better and leave the Lucians less populations to exploit." Jacob turns his attention to Bra'tac. "Technically, until the Jaffa forces are back to pre-Replicator invasion levels and your fleet recovers as well, that might be a suitable strategy for you as well."

Now Gerak slammed his fist on the table. "Out of the question! We will not cede territory we fought so hard to keep! We..."

"Gerak!" Bra'tak intervened. "I think the important part of this plan would be to NOT abandon our outer worlds permanently. We can always recover them after we recuperate. Am I correct?" Jacob nodded in confirmation. "Very well. I'll deal with this. I'll need a list of least populated worlds in border regions or disputed territories. Now... to deal with the three military issues we have at hand. Ba'al's fleet's have been spotted near the double binary system in the Xeros stellar nursery. That and the Stargate recovery mission are of paramount importance. If we can capture Ba'al and show to the galaxy the death of the Last System Lord, their power will be forever broken."

"I believe that Gerak's talents would be useful in the hunt for Ba'al's fleet." Teal'c suggested. This way he got Gerak out of their hair, so to say, and extend an olive branch by acknowledging his fleet's power and his courage. Gerak nodded.

"I accept."

"And I will deal with the gate recovery."

"Excelent." Bra'tac continued with the next agenda. "The Lucians. While I deal with the relocation issue for the Jaffa, Rak'nor, take a scout force to the border regions where the Lucian territory ends and the old Anubis territory begins. Do not engage them, unless you deem it necessary. Only gather information. After all, even the bravest warrior cannot win a battle without proper intelligence."

"It will be done, master Bra'tac."

"O'Neill of Earth, how does the search for this... Kobol proceed?"

"Well, B, that's an interesting one. Beside the Tollans throwing us a curve-ball and us finding a manufacturing planet of the Ancients, we have zip so far."

Jacob translated Jack's street talk. "He means we have nothing so far."

"Still... I read the report on those crystals. We would benefit from them as well."

"Yes." Gerak came to back Bra'tak up in this matter. "If just six of them made Anubis a power to be reckoned with, what will you become if you have hundreds."

Jack tried to play dumb. Tried and failed. "Yeah, who's counting, right?"

"Look, human..."

"Gerak, perhaps we could trade with them and not resort to threats?" Gerak backed down. "Well?"

Jacob had the solution. "Let's be honest here. Jaffa are good solders, but not great engineers or construction workers. Even if we give you a share of the findings, you'd need time to install them into a ship and get it to work. We, Earth and the Tollans have those skills. In exchange to granting you access to a percentage of the crystals and our engineering skills, grant us access to the old main Kull production facility planet."

That demand was not expected. "Why, Jacob Carter?"

"Another rare mineral is now known to be located in large quantities on that world. It too was a manufacturing planet of the Ancients. That mineral, by the way, was part of the Kull battle armor make-up. The energy absorbing properties originate from that mineral."

Now the Jaffa got curious.

"You grant us access, we find the base, you mine the mineral and we use it to make armor based on the Kull design. And everyone here gets it. Deal?"

Bra'tac looked around the room to his fellow Jaffa. All nodded in confirmation, even if some had not really pleased facial expressions. "Then it is decided. Rak'nor, one more thing. Your forces will be deployed near the uncharted space where the Tollan and Earth forces currently search for this... Kobol. Should they ask for assistance, give it to them."

"Understood."

After another 30 minutes, most of the talking was done and the council members departed for the gate to get back to their respective worlds for today. In the hall that was leading to the outside plaza with the gate, Haikon and O'Neill were having a last minute chat.

"Jolan gave me a personal update. Quite the mystery they stumbled upon."

"You mean the robots and nuked planet or the Ancient world?"

"Both. I should tell you, should either you or Jolan request reinforcements, I have a squad of my best Sodan warriors on stand-by to depart through the Stargate to any location you or Jolan name."

"Good to know."

* * *

 **Cylon space, BSG Cyclops**

The BS Cyclops flashed into existence with a group of nine battlestars and twice as many support ships. The moment they appeared, every battlestar began launching her vipers and raptors.

"Status!?" Lennox demanded.

"We're were we're supposed to be, sir." His XO responded. They both checked the dradis screen. And it was not empty as several red icons appeared. "Three basestars and two unknown small ships. Also a ton of raiders?"

The tactical officer reported the change on his station. "Sir, they spotted us. They seem to be hauling stuff via cargo ships off the planet Djerba."

"Viper pilots confirm that statement." The comm officer added.

Lennox smirked. "Who's caught with the pants down now, bastards. Comm, tell the marinestar to begin deployment of the dropships ASAP. Three of the four Valkyries are to screen her. Order the remaining five battlestars to take flanking positions around us. We're charging in, guns blazing. Vipers on intercept duty, raptors..."

His XO didn't like this plan. Too reckless. "Sir, wouldn't it be more prudent to land our troops after the toasters thin their forces on the ground with this evacuation?"

"Like hell! And give them more time to get potentially valuable stuff of the planet? This world is a communication node for them! The more we intercept, the better for us. And besides, this is war, we take risks all the time. Helm, tactical, execute my orders!"

The basestars reacted to their presence and aggressive stance, by deploying a screen of raiders and launched nukes.

But there was no hope for them to hit the marinestar, which was their main target if they hoped to delay this invasion for a few more days. But Adama had briefed HQ on the Cylons new suicide tactic, so the vipers split into three groups. First group was close range protection, they kept a distance from their mother ship less than a kilometer. The second group was the medium distance zoning group that could reinforce either the attackers or defenders, depending what was needed. The third was at the front, pure offensive, even if they were now currently busy with intercepting nukes. Just as they were still in the process of doing that, the enemy raider force engaged them in an all out slug fest. only this time, the Cylons were the underdog, both in numbers and fire power.

The battlestar group pushed forward, so the cloud of vipers and raiders that were still engaging each other, made way or become road kill. But that too was Lennox plan. The moment his ship was in the process of passing the swarm of fighters, his vipers disengaged at the port and starboard sides of their command ships and burned at full speed to either ventral or dorsal sides of the Cyclops. The raiders didn't get it... until the Cyclops opened up with its port and starboard flack cannons, shredding the still confused Cylon raider force. The Colonial losses during this phase were minimal due to this stunt. Lennox planed this to perfection. He even kept the distance between all of his battlestars to the minimum needed level to prevent any friendly fire incidents.

So the Cylons had just lost a third of their raider force for... basically nothing. And if things could not get any worse for them, the marinestar had just launched its first wave and the main battlestar force entered artillery battery range and engage them. Whatever the Cylons were here to salvage, it seems it was no longer worth it. The three basestars cut their losses and jumped away, leaving the transports, who were still spooling their FTL, to fend for themselves. It was a turkey shoot.

Lennox was glad. Two for two operations he had just led in the past three days. Finally something both he and Cain agreed on. Offence is better. And Nagala saw that the Colonial military had recovered sufficiently, crippled Cylon infiltration and reduced Cylon IQ to such a level that they could switch from defense to offense.

"One of the few times I'd actually sad Cain ain't here."

His XO was looking at the incoming reports, mostly the casualties. "Sir, your plan worked well. Our viper losses were kept to a minimal. Only 34 for the entire fleet."

"Yeah. But a plan is only as good as the people executing it. Here, on me." He handed him a cigar as he had just lit one for himself."

"Em, thank you, sir. Now, as for the marine landings, first reports are promising..."

"For frak's sake, can't we just enjoy this beautiful sight. An orbit full of toaster scrap metal and our boys and girls on the planet now retaking an old resort world."

"Ski resort, sir. Was not really important for us."

"Any Colonial world is important! Now..." He lit the cigar he handed to his XO. "Enjoy, that's an order!"

The man coughed a bit. "Not really a cigar type, sir. By the way, you mentioned Cain. I thought you two can't stand each other?"

"Not her! Augustus! Now there's a leader. Charming, fearless, could motivate anyone to lay their lives for the Colonies! Helena... yeah, if you want a summary execution or ... yeah, never mind the other issue."

His XO remained clueless.

In the next hour, the reports kept getting better. The orbit was secured and what was left of their space forces, was moped up. On the ground, things didn't proceed as fast, but steadily none the less.

With the difficult terrain, the Colonials opted to not bring any heavy ground vehicles, but opted to infantry only with raptor support.

That however also meant they had to take the abandoned old Colonial holiday structures, like hotels, that were used as cover by the Cylons who had long ago after seizing this space, installed a communication node for their territory. One very young William Adama had the displeasure of learning that during the first war, on his maiden mission. When he also learned the reality of war. It was not romantic or glorious. It was bloody. Filled with treachery. From both sides. Back then he didn't know who disappointed him more. The woman he was meant to protect, who ousted herself as a Cylon sympathizer, or the military command, who had known of her plan, took advantage of it and decided to sacrifice the Osiris and her crew for the mission. Commander Nash, after giving him this promotion and medal, however, did point out one thing: All men and women, who were either drafted or volunteered, like Adama himself, know the risks. And death was a constant companion. And sometimes you have to lay down your life, even if you don't know the reason. War, like life, is not fair. It screws everyone over.

Yet while Bill understood the reasons for HQ's decisions, it didn't hurt any less knowing that your just a chess piece on a board that can be sacrificed at any time without being asked.

Lennox had red all the reports concerning Djerba. Including the classified stuff. 40 years later, it was not as classified any longer, not for a flag officer. Lennox felt for the then young Adama as he too had some bad experiences with HQ, but then again, he had to make tough calls himself. Even on the other side, you're not spared.

Back on Djerba, the marines were forced to take structure by structure, room by room. The Colonials basically wrote the book on war of attrition and room to room fights, even during the inter-Colonial wars, but the book was heavily modified during the first Cylon war. Mostly in the weapons type used: Explosive rounds and not taking prisoners.

After the raptors cleaned out every toaster still outside as well as every weapons position, like a SAM site, the marines entered the fray. Losses were expected, so a makeshift first aide position was established in every landing area to deal with the wounded that would emerge from the buildings. After stabilizing them, they would be moved via raptor to the marinestar or the support medical ship, that was an old Atlas class converted for this purpose.

The regular troops that remained in the landing zones to keep them protected, decided to go hunting around the drop zone as well. Hunting for the leftover Cylon bio experiments from during the first war, when the toasters were still experimenting with organic-machine hybrids.

Yet another sign that should have alerted the Colonials that the Cylons might one day succeed in emulating their creators. This, Adama's report during the end of the war and many other signs were simply ignored. That almost cost them everything.

* * *

 **Caprica**

The Quorum debates were proceeding as Laura had hoped. Then again, this was the portion of the Quorum talks that were open to the public and recorded by the few select news networks. That part was, however, now over as the cameras were removed, the public observers left and the room closed off. In addition, intelligence officers went through the room, scanning for any listening devices. Once all was done, the aids closed the door and a green light turned on behind the president's entrance, signaling that they were now secured.

And she knew she would hate what was to come.

As the room went quiet and the light behind her turned green, just as Laura predicted, Sarah Porter took the initiative as her Gemenon sign light up, signaling to the other Quorum members that she was now talking and protocol prohibits anyone of them to interrupt them.

"Madam President. Now that we can get some 'real' work done, we need to address the growing issues and concerns we, the Quorum, have with your administration."

Putting her glasses down and clasping her hands, Laura was ready. "Then begin."

Laura's appearance, which signaled that she was not intimidated one bit, caught Porter off guard, but she continued and began reading off of her list. "The hidden funds that have been relocated by Fleet Admiral Nagala for an unspecified purpose, which you signed off on. The appropriation of several planetoids for military use. The reactivation of previously old and abandoned military facilities without going through the proper channels. The continuous digging in the Valley of the Lords, the unexplained interest the military has shown in prometheon and the acquisition of most prometheon sources known in the Colonies. And as the final point, the indirect hiring of a mercenary group that initiated an assault on a member Colony in this Quorum!" She turns from her to Zarek, who, for some strange reason, remained calm. "Your colony, Tom. Yet I heard almost nothing out of you! You of all people, the freedom fighter, and you let them trample on your home world!"

She released the button and the Gemenon light darkened again. Before Laura could respond, the Sagitarrian light went up on the spot. "I'd like to answer that before the President gets to reply to your attack on her. I did respond, internally. I, as a member of the Quorum, have the second highest authority on my home world, after the planetary governor. I assembled an investigation group to find out how and why the Chroniclers were able to walk that freely and with such great influence on Sagitarrion, all the while the other Colonies had arrest warrants for them. I am angry, but not at the Cerberus Company, the President or the military. I'm angry that these people took advantage of my world and my people's traditional ways to hide in plain sight. Yes, I am not pleased that this raid took place, but better that than something worse. And you have no solid proof the President was aware of this. I say the Cerberus Company did the Colonies a favor. I'll get a lot of heat for this from my voters, I have no illusions on that, but long term, this is for the better. Almost as good as the recent Ha'la'tha shake-up all across the colonies. You going to accuse the President of that as well?!"

That outburst caught Porter off guard. Not once had she imagined Zarek of all people to side with the President. Well, not entirely side, but to defend her in this position. "Representative Zarek..."

Laura now took over. "You had your five minutes, Representative Porter. My turn, if you please." Porter did back down and sit. "Thank you. To address all your fears, give me the same curtsey you just had. First point: The funds. They are linked to the new R&D sector associated with reverse-engineer captured Cylon technology. We had too many security breaches lately, so Nagala saw it necessary to create an independent division to do just that." That was a half-truth, but technically she didn't lie. "The planetoids and old abandoned facilities being reactivated are all linked to the first point. Second point: Recent discoveries on the usefulness of prometheon made it necessary to secure that material for military needs as long as this war continues. The civilian sector will get its share at some point." Also technically not a lie. "Point three: The Valey of the Lords, you and your religious groups themselves caused that, so do not blame me." Not a lie. "As for the recent shock as to what happened to the Chroniclers and the Ha'la'tha, I am informed those were the actions of a singular individual. The military just didn't bother stopping him as whoever that was, was doing us all a favor. The Cerberus team on the other hand are hired guns. They assaulted a place that precious few knew even existed. Did you?" Also technically not a lie. She intensely glared at Zarek and Porter. Both remained quiet. They could never answer that question in a positive manner, as that would imply they knew the location of a base for Colonial's most wanted as authorities searched for them high and low. "So if they get paid and no authority told them to not do it and they put no civilians in danger, I see no reason to go after Cerberus Company. Now the Phobos Company is another matter entirely. Any other questions?!"

In under five minutes Laura defused the best ammo Porter had against her. Laura had expected this to be a bit more difficult and she knew Porter would not let this go, but Zarek being dead quiet… was worrying. She didn't know if that was good or bad. If he was quiet because, as she suspected, he got more freedom as his issues disappeared with the removal of the Chroniclers, that was good. If he had more planned and this silence was part of it, that meant trouble.

So now Porter had lost any chance of getting the needed support from the other representatives to force Laura to literally show them the books.

Laura saw at every Quorum member. Leonis, Virgon, Aquarion, Libran, Tauron and Scorpia representatives were annoyed by this stunt from Porter and would support the President. Wallace Gray, her old friend who now represented Caprica, had to restrain a laugh at this bonfire. He was on her side no matter what. Picon, Canceron and Aerilon were a bit in between whom to back, but this shifted their support to Laura. While they were no fans of her, they saw a bad deal when it was presented. Sagittaron was quiet. But no matter whom Zak backed, Laura had won this round.

After 30 more minutes of other items up for discussion that weren't meant for the public, the green light changed to red. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, I am glad to say we got many issues resolved." Eying Porter again as if she was marking her territory. "Hope we won't need to do this again." As everyone stood up to begin their departure, Laura stopped one particular representative. "Mr. Zarek. I would like to have a word with you in my office, if you don't mind."

Everyone was a bit shocked at this. Zarek and Gray the most. Gray almost felt betrayed, as if Laura was conspiring with Tom.

"Em, as you wish, madam President." Tom too was clueless. He just tried to keep his head down until things cool off… and hopefully for him no one survived or escaped when it comes to the Chroniclers and the mob.

Once they arrived and the guards closed the doors behind them, Laura sat behind her desk and poured herself a drink. Tom… still confused, sat across her table. She didn't offer him a drink. So now he waited, the only sound in the room being the antique clock Laura added when she customized the office. "So." Laura began after finishing her drink. "What's your angle, Zarek?"

"Em… excuse me?"

"Save the innocent and dumb act. You and I both know who got you out of prison. And now that they are locked up and waiting prosecution themselves, you alter tactics."

"I honestly don't…"

"Save it! I know, I just can't prove it. Maybe one of the Chroniclers will flip. Wouldn't that be a sight? Tom Zarek's second trial. The media will step on each other for that. Or maybe the Ha'la'tha survivors will?"

"You can't ask them that, or admit you were involved. And taking them out was in itself a terrorist attack, no matter how cleverly disguised."

Got him. That's the Zarek Laura wanted to see. The defiant man, not the broken caricature he was pretending to be. "No, I can't, can I? Nevertheless, you have more to lose than me. Why do you think I asked for you to come here? Just to talk? No. Porter, the other permanent thorn in my side will not trust you again, not after your silence today. Me asking you to talk in private now… makes you seem like I bought you. "

Frak! She pulled a fast one on him. "What do you want?"

"Your loyalty I will never get, not that I want it. But you remain this docile representative… that will work. You don't throw obstacles at my feet, no galvanizing anyone or asking unneeded questions… and we'll get along just fine. You may even serve your term to its end. We agree on that?"

"And I do that, you leave me alone and bury any fingers that might get pointed at me by the survivors?" She nodded. "Fine, deal."

"Not so fast. One last thing, attached to this deal. I don't want to see you in the candidate list for the upcoming presidential vote. Ever. Not in a few months, a few years or a few centuries. Become Governor of your colony, fine, but that's as far as you can go."

"Now wait a minute…"

"Either that or a two by four cell again. I can only think you got sick of those, right?"

He shot up from the chair and stormed to the exit. "Deal." He hissed out of the corner of his mouth. As he left and the doors slammed behind him, Laura smiled. For the first time in a long time she actually felt good. Emotionally good anyway. Physically she felt good for a while. "This may be a good day after all." Her happiness disappeared on the spot when she noticed the pile of work in the form of documents still on her table. "A great time of Tory to be ousted as a Cylon. Where will I find a good assistant as her in these times?"

* * *

 **Kobol**

Bill was back on the Galactica, overseeing the final preparations for the upcoming sedge. Lee was doing the same on the Earth ship. That part at least was easier as the remaining mark eights were already removed. Now they were in the main hangar in the Kobol base, getting jury-rigged into remote controlled raptors.

Baltar was in said hangar, overseeing the process. "That all the Earth warheads primed and ready. How many other remote controlled raptors were you able to modify?"

The hangar Chief took at his papers after getting from under the raptor she was busy with. "17 in total, including the Earth ones. If we had more time..."

"Yes, time is always a luxury for us. Pack the others with our regular nukes. Two a piece." She nodded and went to work.

"Where you going, Doctor?"

"To inspect that cobbled together control center for the remote control pilots. Can't have the system crash in the middle of the battle, can we?"

During all of this Caprica was shown the hidden laboratory. The talks she had with Nagala were, difficult, to say the least. But in the end they came to an agreement. One she knew, Nagala would get a lot of heat, once it got public, but she too had to make concessions. So now she was where it all apparently began. She was under the watchful eye of several special forces and a navy intel officer. She was granted permission to inspect the room, but was told of the incident that transpired in here before. She got the message. Do not get to close to the tapeworms in the aquariums. Or the large tapeworm-slug hybrid in the last tank.

So she went to do a visual inspection of what was apparently a device from a race even more advanced that these snakes that created them. Why would they use this? What was its purpose? She got the answers, when she got a transcript of what the Lucians and some woman told them. The Cylons were, apparently, created by a lower Goa'uld named Athena, who was a genius even for her people, at least on the technical side, to create a replacement cannon fodder race for these Jaffa. They were... A FAILED EXPERMINET! At best! Her blood boiled at that. For her to learn that while the Colonials created the centurions as a workforce for starters and later as a military force, they at least started with dumb automatons and went further later on. They never played with sentient organics from the start. This Athena was. And gave no regards for their sentience. If in the past the Cylon race hated the Colonials for not seeing them as equals, or life forms at the very least. But these Goa'uld... they were on another level entirely. They saw something that would qualify under any scenario as a sentient life form and used it like a tool. Humans and other races across the galaxy. And then they go and create her ancestors. And the same thing happened. Sentient or not, feeling or not, their sole purpose, in the eyes of this snake race, was to serve and die if they deem it so.

Now she saw how them and humans were in a similar boat, when it came to fight for their rights. The religious morons in the Colonies would disagree, since for them this galaxy belongs to humans alone. She couldn't wait for that bomb to go off. She saw Nagala's problems clump up in the future. How to not piss off the religious groups who would say to, let's say the Jaffa, that they shouldn't exist since an old book said so, and on the other hand not to piss off the Jaffa by such a statement.

But that was not her problem. This device was. And Athena's notes. She began reading the logs on the console in the room that was hooked up to the Asgard device. Good thing the Colonials had this gibberish translated. The part that interested her was why these new aliens apparently used this technology. Immortality though technology. And apparently they had been using it, successfully, for millennia. But she also learned that they had paid a price for that. One of them, Loki... interesting, also part of Colonial mythology, was experimenting on humans to solve this issue. Sterility, that was the issue. Something her own race was facing.

After hours of reading the content and trying to find things the Colonials might have missed in Athena's notes, the requested to be given a place to write down her thought and perhaps even get some lab equipment. The Colonials had anticipated this, as several laboratories had been assembled in vacant rooms in this base. One for the archeologists still inspecting this place and the surrounding areas. They were, at the moment, busy scanning a statue from the so called Tomb of Athena. Next to it was a laboratory specifically set up to analyze anything any gate expeditions would bring along. Right now they were testing some blue liquid that was apparently a potent poison for the snakes. Then there several smaller all purpose labs and at the end of this dead end corridor was the main lab meant for analysis of anything of Goa'uld origin. All of the labs were at full capacity, but one. All their work was only preliminary here, once given the green light that the stuff was safe, it would be shipped to Picon.

So now there she was, in the only unused lab, writing a report herself. One Nagala would read and forward via the alien FTL comm system in the alien ship now docked at the expedition fleet still en route here. But she wasn't alone. The guards remained outside, this time, but the navy intelligence officer remained. No way would they let her unguarded and unsupervised waltz around this place. In the worst case scenario she still might be a double agent. Nagala was taking no more chances.

Sitting at the workstation, she sighed as she was nearing the end of her report. The door to the outside was still open as a new pair of footsteps alerter her to a newcomer.

"I see they put you in here... great." It was Gaius. He sat at the only other free station, right across her.

"Gaius... I..."

"I have work to do, so don't disturb me." It was a cold, direct answer. Almost official.

She was shocked at this kind of response. "Gaius, I... I..." She really didn't know how to begin. "I missed you."

No response.

"How have you been?"

Still nothing.

"I see they have been treating you nicely. You've been putting your talents to good use..."

"You are distracting me."

He really didn't want this. Not now. Not here. Not her.

"Gaius, why... why are you... why avoid me. Ever since I had the talk with Nagala you avoided me like the plague."

He stopped writing and put his glasses down. "You honestly expect an answer to that? After what you did to me? What I had to go through because of you!?"

Now she stood up and took several steps back.

"Can you close the door, please?" He asked the intelligence officer.

"I'm not leaving."

"I know. I just don't want everyone who doesn't know about... me and her, to hear this."

The officer shrugged and obliged Baltar's request. Then he leaned into the wall next to the now closed door, crossing his arms. This will be good.

Baltar stood up as well. "You want to talk nice, after everything that happened? You truly must think I'm a moron, don't you? Treason! That was what I was facing! And you calmly take the phone out of my hand and... what was the sentence again? 'What's the point, Gaius. In a few hours there won't be anyone left alive to charge you with anything.'" He closed the gap between them. "Tell me, did you enjoy it? Did your sadistic, murderous Cylon mind love seeing me squirm like an animal in the slaughter house!?"

She now had enough and took a defensive pose. "I was not the same person back then!"

"How convenient!"

"Are you the same Baltar you were weeks ago? These experiences changed you, haven't they? Well, that's not something exclusively reserved for humans!" She closed the distance now as well. And she knew that of the two of them, Baltar was not really intimidating. "We were used, betrayed and left for dead. So excuse me, if our parents ended the first war only to be betrayed themselves and us then having our memories altered. I won't deny that in a way the propaganda Cavil fed us infuriated me. How humans treated us in the past. But the story got a WHOLE LOT MORE COMPLICATED, HASN'T IT? Now we're all fighting for survival, to reclaim our history. The true history. You want to be mad at me, fine! I can play that game too!" Returning to her station, she continued with her work, ignoring him.

Baltar couldn't stay here. He'd find a laptop or something and write the damn report on the remote-control center and the new ring iris for Nagala. He went for the door.

Before he could leave, the officer, who had been observing all of this, grabbed him by the arm. "You ain't a good diplomat."

"What do you care?"

"I don't. Just don't want to tell Nagala the deal with them is off cause you blew a fuse. Not that I blame you... women, right? Same, no matter the race? They try to kill you and then expect flowers."

The officer restrained a laugh. Baltar stormed off, not amused. Neither was Caprica, who heard that last remark.

* * *

On the Galactica, Saul and Bill were dancing around their own need to have a discussion. They both acted as if nothing had changed. Both doing their jobs. One prepping the defense of the planet by positioning the ships here to close any gaps above the Colonial base on the planet as well as to how best deploy all fighters once they would launch when Cavil's forces arrive. The other... coordinating the working on the ship, but without yelling. Like a lion that had his teeth pulled.

Saul walked to the planning table where Bill had just finished a talk with the General on the planet. "We have 17 suicide raptors ready to go. On your end?"

He handed him the report. "Chief got that crippled engine working again, but told me to tell you to not expect it taking any blasts and stay operational."

"Hm... good thing I convinced Nagala to keep the both of you here for the time."

"Yeah... hard to forget." He turned to the entrance of the CIC, the armed special forces guards that were keeping an eye on things. Him most of all. "I have a... suggestion, if you'll hear me out?"

"Mr. Gaeta, get that wireless link to those Ha'tak of our initiated in the next 10 minutes. We can't wait any longer. We'll need their telemetry for the suicidal raptors."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll be done." Felix responded from under his station's console as he was on top of this issue. The Captured Ha'tak's would forward the data as to where the remote controlled raptors would jump. The alien dradis was far superior in that way.

Bill put Saul's repot away. "Now, tell me."

"If I... I mean, since I am a Final Five and Cavil really has a hard-on for us... we should explore that option as a possibility to, well, piss him off. You said that making him so angry he'll focus on us was your plan."

"It is. Go on."

"Well, he really wanted us to resurrect after that plan of his would had... well..."

"Killed us all. Yes, get on with it."

"The only reason he would bother with such a complex and unneeded plan, was to gloat. To prove we were wrong. We who gave him life. If he was willing to create such a complex attack and infiltration plan that took decades of planning and then to make such a stupid flaw to put us, the only ones who had the resurrection knowledge, into the enemy camp, so to say... he really hates us. He really has unresolved issues."

"Agreed on that. So how do we use that?"

"Once he arrives, let me talk to him first. Not you. Let me throw egg on his face. Goad him."

"He's not stupid, if the reports can be believed. He'll know it's a ruse."

"That's the point. He'll know it as well if you or anyone else talks with him over wireless. With me we increase the 'piss off' chance more. Or the Chief and Anders... take your pick."

Adama pondered at this proposition. Before he could response, the dradis beeped.

Dee got an update. "Sir, raptor 77 from the surface, returning from the patrol. They say... A Cylon fleet was spotted. 14 Ly from here. They floored it back the moment they saw them."

"That's it then." Adama knew the time has come. "Call Kobol and tell them to get ready. Launch all vipers from every ship and the surface. Tell the Al'kesh Commanders to keep an eye on their FTL dradis. Once they spot them, we'll only have a jump or two warning time." As everyone went to work, he eyed Saul again. "You get to talk to him first. Until then, your still the XO of this ship! Find your balls again and get my ship combat ready!"

Saul knew this was intended as a kick in the rear to get his old flame back. "You got it, Bill!"

As Bill went to see how Felix was progressing and left Saul to deal with his damn job, he saw the modification he had made to the suicidal raptors plan. If they intend to use the FTL jamming equipment those Lucian engineers created, to keep themselves safe from Cavil's own suicide tactic, they'll have to keep their own suicidal raptors in a different orbit, or their own FTL engines will be rendered useless. So once they launch, they'll be parked at a safe distance. Far from any large viper concentrations. And their own nukes not active until seconds before jumping, to not alert Cavil's forces. He also decided to not park them all in one place. Half would remain on the surface and begin deployment once the ones in orbit would be used up. All the ones with the Earth nukes would remain on Kobol as well, only deployed once Bill gave the order.

There was one additional issue with this plan. It gave them more security and chance to succeed, but took the flexibility from them. He needed to assign several viper wings to babysit these raptors and positions they would be parked at. As well to keep an eye on the corridors they would take, once launched from Kobol. And that honor was given... to the one CAG that was bitching about it. Kara really hated this assignment. No matter how much Bill pointed out that she was basically given the second most important mission for Kobol's defense. When she asked what the first mission was and if she could take that one, he responded with a resounding: No, that mission is mine.

"At least it won't get dull any time soon."

* * *

 **Caprica, Zarek's office**

He was still in a foul mood. All plans he might have had... gone. As he passed his secretary, she tried to stop him.

"Sir, you've got..."

"Not now!" He slammed the door behind him, making it clear to NOT be disturbed.

Slamming all of his documents on the desk, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Rough day?" Someone was here. In the den part of the room. Sitting on the couch, and by the looks of it, already helped himself to his stash of ambrosia.

But he did recognize the voice. "You took your sweet time."

He joined him and poured himself a shot as well. "That's gratitude for you. It takes me time, cause I'm thorough. So, Tom, you goanna tell me why you're in such a mood?"

"None of your business."

"If I'm to remain your lawyer, it will have to become my business."

"Mr. Lampkin... don't push your luck. Your good, for what I currently need. A out of the box representative, should things go south. That said... the President has me by the balls. I may not need your services, if I keep my head low, but..."

"That's not what you want. So stuck between a rock and a hard place then? Hm... did she offer to keep any captured Chronicler statement out off any prosecutors hands if you play ball?" Tom didn't respond. But his silence wouldn't shut up, if you knew how to listen. "Well, I have bad news for you then."

"You found nothing?"

"Not nothing, just no where enough to stalemate the Presidents nuke. I have a knife at best." He opened his envelope and put out pictures and documents. Tom began inspecting them.

"What am I looking at?"

"The pictures? Well, our current President coming out of Adar's office, late into the night."

"So? All politicians do long shifts. If..."

"You don't get it. Look at her clothes. Not unlike they... ehm... well, you know."

Tom took a closer look. It was a small thing, but he noticed them, like an upper button left open, some small smudges on different parts of her outfit... "Wait... wait... They had an affair!?"

Romo shrugged. "Possibly. I'd believe it. But would the public? More so if it comes from an adversary who wants' to burn her? No, as I said, you'd bring a knife to a gun fight. But there were rumors. And it was not just Laura. Adar was... well..."

"He was not a playboy or charmer, let me tell you that."

"Like you?" That was a low punch by Romo, but he did that as he knew he was in no danger. "Anyway, Adar knew how politics worked. And how power worked. Power attracts. Women more than men. And... I believe it was more a friends with benefits situation. And our current President may have used that to get Adar see her perspective."

"Unless you have anything solid like a hidden camera catching them in the act... this ain't even worth to confront her over."

"Yep. Not even mutual assured destruction. You'd be back in jail and she'd probably win the upcoming election. The President who led the Colonies in the war has a powerful ring to it. She has no one to really challenge her. Except..."

"Yeah, me. And I'm on a fraking leash!" He inspected the last item Romo brought him. A secret report. "What about this?"

"Just some weird inconsistencies, linked to that redirected money in the military. In this image, you can see MP's from that new off the book section escorting the Presidents current assistant, Ms. Foster, to a military raptor and..."

"And?"

"And well, she has yet to be seen after this. Don't know where she is. Now I don't care if they buried her alive somewhere, the interesting thing is why?"

"Why indeed." He put everything inside the folder again. "Thank you for this. I hoped for a smoking gun, but... better than nothing. I'll keep you on my payroll. For the worst case scenario."

Tom returned to his desk and put the folder into his safe. "By the way, you find out how the Chroniclers were burned?"

Romo finished his drink and was making his way out. "No, no idea." Tom suspected he did know something, but that man's poker face... unreadable.

* * *

Minutes later he was outside the seat of Colonial power. He had received a buzz from one of his 'employees'. But talking to one of them so close to where Colonial security would monitor all comm traffic was not a good idea. Even more so if he uses his scrambler to not be listened into. They'd detect the scrambler on the spot and red flags would go up. Since they were illegal for all but intelligence and military officers. Around 30 minutes and a lot of traffic later he finally arrived in his office.

"OK, what do you have?"

 _"Boss! Finally. I thought they got you too…"_

"Focus. Please." He could hear how the person he was talking with was out of breath and in a state of panic. Something went wrong. "What happened?"

 _"Well, I hired a man to contact the military guy you mentioned. For the stuff, you know."_

"Yes, get to the point."

 _"Well, I observed it all from the balcony of a hotel from where I could see the contact area and keep an eye on my mule."_

"Yes, just like I taught you. So?"

 _"Well, not long after he made contact and made the exchange, cash for info, he went to his car and left."_

"The tracker on the car?"

 _"Worked. I knew where he was going. But the informant, that's the problem. He was jumped once my guy left. Military MP's and probably intelligence services as well. But…"_

"Your mule was tagged and followed, wasn't he?"

 _"Yeah he was. I realized he'd not come far, so I cleaned my room up and checked out. Once I was in my car, I called him with the scrambler gear. They must have picked up on that, as he only got one sentence to me before they must have rammed his car."_

Romo waited. "And? Do I have to guess what he said?"

 _"Em, no, sorry boss. He said one sentence: 'They have Kobol'. Any idea what that might mean?"_

Romo had a pretty good idea. That damn expedition fleet. If Laura had a foothold on Kobol and that planet existed, she'd be unbeatable in any pools right now. But… if HQ knew this, somehow, why was she not bragging about it? There would be no need for a new election for now. She'd be without any opposition as no one would want to challenge her. Even Zarek, so no need to tell him this. "NO. You may have been burned after this. Destroy the phone and collect your last paycheck from me. You won't hear from me for a while. But I will contact you in a few months again."

 _"Right. Hear from you soon, boss…"_

Romo ended the call. He then took his phones ID card out and smashed it. "So much for this…" He checked his watch. A few minutes until his other customer would arrive.

They have Kobol. That surprised him, for sure, but why not tell it? There was more to this. Something bad attached to the Kobol part. Either bad in the very meaning of the word, or it would have repercussions here in the colonies.

He prepared his office for the guest and set two tea cups on his desk. This may be only his rented Caprica office as he moved his main one to Libran, but for Tom's case, he set up a temporary one here as well. One of the side effect of this was his latest client. He arrived first a week ago and was now here every day. But this client was different from the others.

And Romo, as he was now waiting for his client's arrival, knew that this would be the last time he'd meet this person.

A knock in the door later the client had arrived with a stack of papers and was sitting across him. "As promised. All the Chronicles stuff the military missed."

Romo took a fast glance over the stuff. Satisfied, he secured it in his safe. He saw his client waiting patiently. "Right. My turn." He passed a data drive to him.

The client took out a data scanner and inserted the drive. "Clean. Good."

"You still doubt me?"

"You taught me that. Never trust anyone completely." Satisfied, he began enjoying the tea.

"All too true. Like the tea? I tried a new combination. This one has a knock-out punch."

The client stopped drinking. He realized the meaning of that. Dropping the cup on the the floor he pushed a finger down his mouth, trying to get himself to throw up. He failed as seconds later he himself was next to the broken cup on the floor.

"Took the damn drug long enough, gave him enough to kill an elephant." He pulled out of his desk a new phone as well as a sidearm. "Yes, hello. Caprica PD, this is Romo Lampkin, private defense attorney, I'd like to report a sighting of a Cylon. Where? In my office, right now. Why am I so calm? I KO-ed him with tranquilizer. Yes I'm sure, a model Four, black, tall, but not bald and with a beard. Probably wanted to alter his appearance. Yes, please hurry."

He made another call. "Special Agent Arria Flaccus please, Hello Arria, Romo here. I may have something you will be interested in. What? Oh, just Cylon and Chronicler things. In fact… I just made a call to Caprica PD to arrest the sleeping model Four in my office. But I have more than a body for you. Better hurry…" He hung up, waiting to see who would arrive first.

Not more than ten minutes later and his office was swarming with cops. The Cylon was arrested as he was still KO-ed, and was dragged out to the van. But Romo was getting grilled by the Lt. of the cops at the scene. "Why in the name of our colonies did you do something so reckless?! You were in contact for a week! You should have called us the moment you knew who you were dealing with!"

"And because I didn't, I got far more than you would have."

"You still failed to disclose to what that is! I say again, open the damn safe!"

"Sorry, not going to happen." He looked at the door again, as if waiting for someone. The cops noticed it.

"What, you waiting for someone to rescue you from this? Look, pal, sleazy attorney or not, you have to know that you'd better start talking…" A knock at the door frame at the office entrance stopped the police Lt. He groaned as he realized who it was.

A woman in uniform holding her credentials up with more naval personnel behind her. "The rescue part? That's apparently me. Naval security, step aside boys."

"This is a civilian case lady…"

"Regarding a Cylon? I think not. Now, step outside so I may talk with my friend here. Because if you want a pissing contest on whose jurisdiction this is, you'll lose."

The police Lt. gritted his teeth, but gave in, whistling his people to go outside. He followed shortly.

"Ah, my hero. Arria, nice to see you again."

"Drop the act. I'm here for as long as you give me what you said you have. If you do, you get a medal. If not, the cops are welcome to you."

He stood up and went to his safe. Retrieving a laptop and a stack of paper files, he handed her and her agents everything.

A few minutes passed as they checked everything. "This paperwork will deal a final blow to any leftover Chroniclers in Helios Alpha, but… where…"

"The toaster. Thought he was clever. I wanted to do something about them for a while. He was infiltrating their group. So…"

"You made a deal. But what did you give him in return?"

"Oh, not much… open file 144A on the laptop."

She nodded to the agent working on the laptop. As the file was open, she was amazed. "You were selling political and partially military secrets to the enemy!? Are you insane!? This is treason, you moron!"

"Would be… but take a better look. Someone like you can tell if a document is either outdated or was rejected altogether by the current administration." He waited for her to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Frak… you sold them worthless trash. Data that really was out of date or was never implemented."

"Did you really think I'd sell out the colonies, my dear?"

She gave him a look of suspicion. "With you, one never knows." Ten more minutes passed, but she was satisfied. The other stuff he gave them was his own research. He had the Cylon tagged and hired his own people to track them. He got their deposit box numbers, accounts and names. He managed to burn the entire Caprica Cylon infiltration group that was left. If implemented now, before they realize they were burned and would escape, Caprica would be the first Colonial planet truly Cylon free.

She signaled her people. "Stand up, Mr. Lampin. You're coming with us for a debrief and apparently a medal." He did as asked. Once outside, they passed the still waiting cops.

She addressed the Lt. "The place is yours for dusting. As is the toaster. If your interrogation goes well, send us a copy. But remember…"

"Yeah, in the end you get him anyway." He eyed Romo. "And him?"

"He's off limits and coming with us. As is the content of the safe. Good day gentlemen." They entered the armored cars and drove off.

The cops went back inside and to work. "You really don't like him, do you Lt.?" The Detective of the case asked.

"No, I don't. He really covered all his bases. Called us cause it's the fraking law to call local law enforcement first when a Cylon sighting is made, then called them to make sure we can't probe him. But the real kicker… you do know who his latest client is? Whom he got out of jail?"

"No, not really. Don't care about spin-doctors like him."

"You should. Tom, fraking Sagittarion is a victim so blew up buildings, blah, blah, Zarek!"

"Wait, the current Quorum Representative?!"

The Lt. got annoyed as apparently from the looks of all the cops in the room, he was the only one who knew this. "Thank you all for playing. Gods… back to work, all of you! And Detective Clodius, get one from the undercover unit to trail Mr. Lampkin from now on."

"Ehm, sir, the navy guys…"

"Don't give a frak. Just do it."

* * *

 **M35-117, planet now named New Lantea, same time**

The city was back the way the Earth expedition had found it. In a sea of water. But the night sky was definitely different.

And John Sheppard was currently enjoying the scenery and calm. He was in that damn chair for so long that after landing the city, he really needed to go. Now, he was taking a mental break. Let Elizabeth, Carter, McKay and Narim deal with the repercussions on what they activated. And the bugs really were tame. Unsettling, but tame.

"Colonel." He turned to see who greeted him.

"Colonel, Colonel." It were the Earth 304 CO's. They both flanked him on each side and leaned on the railings like he was doing. "What's this about? Cause I doubt you two came here for a social gathering."

"No, it's not." Ellis confirmed. "We need to talk. About the near cluster fuck that happened."

"What do you mean? We made it back here clean. The Wraith have no clue where we are and…"

Now Caldwell took over. "You were lucky. Admit it or not, but McKay once again said a lot but did little. Elizabeth was giving him and the other civvies far too much space to mess around and now the Tollans may be second-guessing us."

John didn't like where this was going. "The Tollans are our allies. Narim was the one who found the solution to this mess."

"Stumbled on it." Ellis corrected him. "And we're yet to see the long term…" He stopped as the clanking sound of a replicator were heard. Then two spider replicators went passed them into the ring room. "Ramifications of this… See? What guarantee do we have these things can really be contained. Remember the reports on how much damage the Milky way replicators did. How close we came to extinction?"

"McKay and Narim say…"

Now Caldwell took over again. "They say a lot when the day is long, right? Colonel Ellis and I were thinking if this entire operation wouldn't be better in military hands?"

Now John got it. He was in a way the military officer of Atlantis while they were at Weir's mercy. "Gentlemen, if this is your attempt at a hostile takeover…"

"No, not yet." Caldwell calmed him down. "But some of us…" He eyed Ellis. "Won't have the patience to clean Weir's mess for the foreseeable future. Let's check the fact, shall we?"

Ellis again took over. "The Tollans are militarizing, the Wraith are awake and hungry. Ba'al is still at large and the Jaffa are not the most stable or reliable ally. We kept Atlantis operational, we defended it, we found it! And now everyone wants a piece of the pie."

John now found himself in the tug war between the civilian Oversight committee and Military command. Great. The two uniforms trying to get him to side with them. Yes he was military anyway, but he was from O'Neill's school so to say. That meant trying to get along with everyone. Except the bad guys. Whomever they may be this week.

It was an open secret the military wanted Weir out and one of their own in charge, but the civilian sector didn't want that as in their opinion the military made a mess during the old Hammond SGC days far too often which allowed the Trust to take shots at this situation.

So for now, both sides needed each other.

"Look, sirs... I get it. Your under a lot of pressure from the Pentagon and other SG member nations. But it worked out."

"This time." Ellis added.

"And sometimes the military will mess up, or do I have to remind you what happened to my predecessor?"

"No one could have foreseen the status this galaxy was in or an enemy like the Wraith existing. What Colonel..."

"Weir told him to not do that mission. He gave the same lines you are now. Didn't save his career, did it? We're all humans, which means we make mistakes. If Elizabeth messes up, she'll be replaced. We all will. Until then..."

Caldwell saw this was getting them nowhere and knowing Ellis, he'd not end until either he'd get the result he wanted or something would happen. Court-martial worthy. "Ugh... fine, Sheppard. Just remember, we warned you. Now as for your mission..."

"Yeah, one hour left, then we depart for these... Genii as Teyla calls them. Didn't exactly have time to meet any locals in this galaxy. If we want to win their support..." He was getting ready to leave the two officers.

"One more reason for us to be in charge. I don't trust that woman. Or that man you found..." Ellis reminded John how untrustworthy anyone not from Earth was for him.

"But he has a point, Ellis." Caldwell reminded him. "We will need the support of the humans in this galaxy, if for no other reasons than manpower and intelligence."

John really appreciated that support. "Thank you, Colonel. Look, Teyla hasn't let us down yet. As for Ronon... he takes some getting used to."

Before John could leave, Caldwell stopped him at the door. "One last thing. That sub dermal transmitter working?"

"Em, yes? Why?" John remembered when they all got one inserted under their skin in a shoulder. The past missions before they began evacuation, warranted this new addition.

"New protocol. In a first contact scenario, a 304 is now needed to be either in planetary orbit or in the range of the short range distance of these new... implants. Just tap the area in your shoulder once to initiate the comm channel. We'll hear everything."

"Great... and if I go to the toilette and forget to turn it off?"

"Yeah... that would be embarrassing. Also, only you know about this, don't tell anyone in your team. The Daedalus will depart in five, with just enough time to get to that planet before you do. Once you talk with these people, if you need help, just turn the thing on."

"Yeah, great. I feel safer already."

* * *

 **Deep space, resurrection HUB, same time**

In a Cylon version of a mess hall, the humanoid models were having a break themselves. The fleet made of Colonial and Cylon forces, was making good ground towards Kobol, but they were weeks out still.

Right now, John Cavil was having his first food after the last resurrection and un-boxing. Still poking questions at him were the other models with him. He had told them all relevant answers, but since his model had lied, murdered and manipulated everything in the background for so long, they didn't believe him. He couldn't blame them.

As even D'Anna finally relented and stopped asking questions, he managed to get to this otherwise ineffective intake of energy. He took a look around. There were some Colonial officers here as well, mostly from intelligence gathering units probably, but there was something else that peaked his interest. A human he now knew was named Karl Agathon, who was appointed as the head liaison to the Colonials, was having a strange and silent meal with two Eights at the table. cavil nudged Natalie next to him. "What's their story?"

She saw where he was looking at. "Oh, well, Boomer was the raptor pilot he was part off... and apparently he had feelings for her. And Sharon is the representative of the Eights and..."

"Ah, I see. What they call a love triangle?"

"Not exactly, but close to it."

"How did poor Boomer take it once she found out that she was literally fraking one of her father's?"

"Ugh... Thanks for that image..."

Cavil finished his meal. "I have to agree with my brother Ones, this energy intake is so limiting, but I have to agree with your model as well, it has its charms."

"Em, thank you? I think?"

"Just lay off the alcohol, the ability to lose control is a bit disturbing."

"I think your confusing me with Caprica."

* * *

 **Tobin System, one hour later**

They managed to reach a closed door. They had been running for some time now, with breaks every so often. Every 500 meters a closed door halted their progress, but they were only closed, not locked off.

Marcus put his gear on the floor and inspected the team. "Well... that was... a nice warm-up."

Vala and Soren eyed each other. "Hope he's joking."

 _"Has to be. I'm about to cough my lung out."_

They secured the perimeter. To their left and right the corridor continued for a while and stopped at a door again. Behind them was a now closed door not far from where they were taking a rest. But the front... that door was now different.

With the long run, the CO altered the plan. They'd skip the bridge entirely. No point going all the way up there. So a computer access room would have to do.

After Marcus saw Soren recover a bit, he pointed to the access console and he went to work, opening it and attaching the glowing cables from his Lucian gear to a portable hacking unit. Ajay had then linked his own gear to Soren's and ran the data stream through a translation program. Ajax could only observe, but he was learning with each interaction with the alien gear.

What Ajax and Soren were actually doing was the same they did hours ago, when they stumbled on a terminal. The group stopped and they accessed the terminal. It was quickly discovered that the place was really massive and complicated, but thankfully, the corridors were mostly straight. At least the ones leading to the core. So they took a peek. And that was all they did, as Soren noticed the defensive programs that were on alert for any data breaches. But it was enough to get their bearings. That led them to this place. One of the secondary access rooms for the mainframe. Now they only needed to figure out if it was safe to open the damn door, without causing an alarm, as a door like this might be monitored.

Hours of run time to the inner part of the pyramid with their gear and three people that weren't part of their Company and thus training regime, not bad.

Soren nodded to Ajax, signaling that it was safe. So they proceeded inside. A octagonal room with two access doors from the corridors they just came, pillars next to the walls, and gold everywhere.

Once again Soren and Ajax went to work, at the only terminal that was in this room. A standalone one in front of a what looked like a reinforced door. But this one really was different.

Marcus approached the door and stopped, inspecting it. "I can guess that the glowing sides of the door indicate a force field?"

Vala was next to him. "Yes. I wouldn't touch it, if I were you. I may shock, stun or even kill you..."

"Thanks for the heads up. Ajax, anything?"

Ajax was looking at Soren's progress. "Not good. This is it. The bastard encoded this with Ancient writing and a twelve layered barrier with over 60 symbols, per barrier. I'd need time to count the life times I'd need to get pass this, if I could read the damn thing. But at least we seem to have more peeking ability here... tell them. The good and bad."

" _Right, the bad... As your friend just mentioned, no way of breaking this. It would be difficult enough without the language barrier... but we can still get in."_

Marcus kneeled to him on the floor as Soren was leaning on the console his equipment was no hooked into. "How do you get in, without getting ?"

 _"Anubis was in a hurry to get this place modernized. He didn't get it all done. That's really good for us. First improvement he didn't add was... well, an actual AI program, written by himself, it seems."_

"A Goa'uld written AI... yeah, I think I'd pass." Marcus agreed that it was better it was not installed. Better for them.

" _Yes, the other bonuses, internal sensors, as we already noticed, not operational, as are most door sensors. But if we screw around too much, the automated security system will react. I can only know how, once I access the terminals in there. As for how to get in there... the hardware of this place is also lacking a bit. Anubis modified the power grid to, at one point, accept the six energy crystals he had."_

Hearing this, Vala put her two cents in. "I can only guess, that after the other System Lords would be eliminated, he'd transfer them into this place to... em, power it up even more?"

 _"Yes, the projections were... impressive to say the least. Anyway, that also means that some security measurements were not implemented everywhere..._ " He looked up into the corner of the room. " _According to his new plans, that airshaft should not be here anymore. And it leads inside, no barrier. Someone..."_

Marcus got it and stood up. "OK people, we have a way in. Tech gear for the one who goes inside, so that the tech guys here can then instruct her how to shut this barrier down. So..."

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen this coming..." Jasmine went to take her gear off. She looked up to inspect the opening. "So, camera..." Ajax threw her one. "Earpiece..." She checked the comm line. "So, meathead, give me a boost."

Marcus smirked. "Only because you asked nicely."

With his help, she managed to grab the edge and begin pulling herself into the opening. She barely fit. "And stop staring at my ass!"

As she disappeared into the opening, Marcus motioned the remaining people in the room to get the gear ready to move again... when something was off. He snapped his fingers and signaled them to get behind the pillars. Ajax recognized it and pulled Soren on his feet so they removed all the cables from the console. Marcus then grabbed Valla and dragged her into cover as well.

They all kneeled down, suppressing their breathing. "What's wrong?" Vala asked Marcus, whispering.

He put his hand over her mouth. In complete silence, she could now hear it as well. A door had just opened up in the connecting corridor. "Jasmine, we're going silent. If you don't hear from us, then suspect that we're dead." That was Marcus last order, before he turned his wireless earpiece off. Every Cerberus team member clenched his weapon.

As the door to this room opened up, the same they had used not too long ago, footsteps were heard. No one dared to peek. But from out of the corner of the pillars he was hiding behind, Marcus saw it. The image he was only given a description off. A fraking Kull solder.

And it was patrolling this area. It proceeded into the room to the console. It stopped in front of the console and inspected it. Did it notice any tampering? Marcus knew from the reports on these things that with what they had, they couldn't do anything against it.

The damn thing wasn't moving! And they couldn't stay silent forever. Marcus was contemplating on what to do. Sacrifice himself to buy his people time?

He didn't get the chance, as Vala, who was behind him, stood up and entered the center of the room.

What the frak is that woman DOING?! Marcus was now for the first time sweating bullets, but not because of any running.

"Frak me... clever girl." He whispered to himself as he saw what she was doing. She was already in her Kull gear during this, as Nagala had give her permission to take it for now. All she did was put the damn helmet on and... no one was the wiser.

The actual Kull turned around and inspected the newcomer. Inspecting the other Kull, it was a bit... lost. Then Vala walked past it and left the room, as if on patrol herself. As the doors closed behind her, the Kull, apparently satisfied at finding the person in the room, left as well, resuming its patrol pattern.

Everyone dared to breathe again. "Jasmine, do you copy?"

 _"Yes, boss. I'm inside, by the way, awaiting instructions. What was the issue?"_

"We're not alone on this tub. Kull, patrolling."

 _"Frak. Where's it now?"_

"Vala distracted it by imitating one. So, Ajax and Soren, guide her on what she needs to do, fast!" He hissed.

Several minutes passed, but Soren managed to instruct Jasmine what she needed to do. He also saw that this door was not yet connected to the mainframe, so shutting the barrier off would not be noticed.

Vala returned just as everyone was entering the new room, all glowing in red and with access terminals in every corner. In the middle was just one pillar, filled with glowing crystals. "Guess this is a computer core?" Ajax asked Soren, who was already hooking his gear up.

 _"You'd guess correctly."_ He proceeded to close the door and reactivate the barrier outside.

"So, do your magic... again." Marcus too took a break and leaned against a wall. "Frak, that was tense."

Jasmine leaned on the wall next to him. "Tell me about it. I was in that damn air vent, holding my breath and keeping still after you gave me the heads up. Frak, imagine if I had been the only one left."

"Frakrs are patrolling around. I can only guess it's because the security system was never finished. He left to attack Earth as we now know, got his ass handed to himself and never managed to return to finish the job."

"Yeah, and we were lucky because of the damn size of the place."

"Right." He saw Soren already at work, grimacing. "Oh boy, what now?"

 _"We have a problem."_

"Yeah, I noticed." Marcus, Ajax and his officers all leaned down to see what Soren had found.

 _"I managed to get access to the mainframe from here. From here I can access the logs, inventory, schematics, the works, but... I can't manipulate anything. I can't shut the lock-out off, the automated systems, anything... If I try, the station will gas the entire place with a lethal chemical. It has mixed into it the Tok'ra poison as well."_

Now that surprised the Colonials. "Guess Anubis wasn't taking any chances, even with his own race..." Marcus tried to understand Anubis thought process. "But wouldn't that kill the walking zombies out there?"

Vala threw him her Kull helmet. "Build in breathing apparatus. These things can even survive in no atmosphere for a while. And then there's that regeneration device. Speaking of Kulls..." She went to sit next to Soren while Marcus inspected the helmet. "Can you see in that database if they are mentioned. If we can detect them in the bases schematic display..."

" _The internal sensors are not operational, as I already said."_

"Yes, but Anubis would still want to know where his killers are and this place is enormous. Think about it. If he planned to install... that AI thing, if he did, he would want to give it the ability to coordinate the Kulls. For that, it would need their location. Perhaps they have... trackers on them?"

Soren got what she was thinking and went to work, scouring the database for any info on the Kulls. " _Oh, crap..."_

"Now what?" Marcus set the helmet aside.

 _"Em... she was right, there is a tracking program for the Kulls in here. It's already working, so I can take a peek... but there's a really bad news here as well..."_ He activated the display on the main terminal that was stretched across an entire wall section. The level of the station was now shown that they were on right now. It was enormous, but several dots appeared on the representation of the station, all moving.

"Damn..." Jasmine was first to the display and began counting. "67... 72 Kulls on this level alone, boss."

He joined her, crossing his arms. "Perhaps, but based on the size of this place, that's really small. If we multiply this with the amount of levels... frak, we're looking at a possibility of tens of thousands of these things. This changes my plan."

"I'll say."

His attention was on Soren again. "If this is the good news, what's the damn bad news then?"

Soren changed the levels on the display, moving several dozen levels up, showing now a narrower station, mostly the pyramid, as on that level there was no superstructure and dry-dock any longer. Over half of the entire level was filled with dots. But they were red, not blue, and not moving.

"OK, what are we looking at?"

 _"Kulls... lots of them. The Alliance heard rumors that Anubis had three Kull production bases."_

"So did I." Valla confirmed.

" _One on Tartarus, one on Delmak and the third one was just a rumor."_

"Yes, the Tartarus facility was mostly destroyed and Ba'al took what he could from Delmak before the Free Jaffa invaded. So now we know where he intended his main facility to be located after he lost Tartarus."

"Tartarus? Great." Marcus said with annoyance. That name was well known to the Colonials who were believers, like him. Another gut punch. "So his new main production base is here?"

Soren nodded. " _All those dots are Kulls in stasis pods, either waiting to be activated, still lacking their programming... or only half grown. Imagine if the Lucians or Ba'al had found this place..."_

"I can imagine quite a bit." Vala responded. "Good thing I sold this to you guys. Ba'al would finish constructing it and imprinted himself on the Kulls here. The Lucians... probably the same."

Marcus was formulating a new plan. "How many are there?"

 _"No official data... But it did have the capacity to produce... damn, 2000 fresh Kulls every week, if fully operational with the six power crystals. Those were the projections. According to the inventory... there should be... 25.000 Kulls in there. In various staged of growth. I'm basing this on the armor and regeneration devices in storage here. It says that they had enough for the first batch."_

"Shit.

 _"But there is some good news as well..."_ He strolled down the Goa'uld text. " _Apparently this is the report of the chief Goa'uld scientist here. They were running low on Goa'uld larva and genetic material. A new queen that would cooperate with them was needed. For both items. He didn't have enough to create more after this batch."_

"Fine by me... can you show me the list of ships already docked, which are already finished and if there are any damn Kulls on them?"

Soren once again went to work to do as Marcus asked. " _There."_ He split the screen into two parts. On one side was the list of finished ships docked to the station, the other half had the same schematic and level of the station they were on right now. It was really zoomed out, to display all finished ships that were docked. And where.

Jasmine had a pretty good idea what her CO was planning. "You really want to steal a ship?"

"A ship? You think too small. Ships, as in plural."

"Yeah, and this automated system is just going to let us take them?"

"Nope. That's the fun part. Soren, what defenses are there in place to prevent any ship theft? I mean besides the station shooting the crap out of any ship that would manage to get loose, docking clamps... those things?"

 _"Ehm... one moment. OK, the ships are linked to the stations systems. We try anything, it can remotely shut the ships down. If we manage to get them undocked, the recall devices on the ships can do the same. The... oh, well thats' good."_

"What?"

" _My fears that the ring transporters are monitored by the computer system, were not needed. Again, not yet brought on-line."_

Now everyone got a bit pissed on him and Valla. Jasmine began sharpening her knife. "You're telling us we ran all this way for nothing? We could have just ringed here?"

He gulped. " _Not all the way... look."_ He switched the display to the Kull location setting. Then he added the ring transporter locations on this level. The closer to the core you got, the more often a ring location was directly in the patrol route of at least one Kull. _"We already had dumb luck. Imagine, us not knowing the Kulls were here and just ring in front of one."_

Marcus calmed everyone of his people down. "Anyway, can we ring to the ships?"

 _"Yes, but that part of the security system... we try to take one..."_

"Yeah, every Kull close to a ring on the station rings over and kills us."

Ajax was done listening and entered the conversation. "We'd need to disable the rings on a ship we try to take, before we trigger the alarm. That and the recall system. And how do you not trigger the alarm before undocking the damn ship?"

Marcus was aware of the issue. "Soren... show me each level of this station, one after the other, with all areas of interest, like armories, Kull chambers, power plants, hangars... the works."

 _"Em... there are hundreds of levels..."_

"I know. If you find a list of where what is located, use that. Otherwise, we have no choice. If this place was designed to defend itself from anyone that wasn't Anubis, we can use that to our advantage."

So Soren did as asked, Marcus and his people began looking at each level, one at a time. But... he also eyed the ship inventory list. He had his eye on an Anubu'rak class, that damn Command ship that Anubis had. He'd be damned if he didn't get something bigger than a Ha'tak for the Colonies.

* * *

 **Kobol, three hours later**

General Atkins had put the entire planet into condition one. Everyone was ready to defend their precious home. But nerves were tense.

On the bases dradis they had picked up an approaching fleet. At first they had only detected the FTL signatures as the approaching fleet made a jump, an energy signature spiked. Once they began getting closer, they detected the capital ships as well. Now they were already in the system, at the outer gas giant. Now the Cavil force would either approach via sub-light or make the last jump at some point.

Once several scout raiders appeared and jumped out a few seconds later, they got their answer. Jump-in it is.

In the Galactica CIC, Bill was the calm in the storm. He knew that what was approaching could not be avoided. So why whine about it. Sometimes fate throws you a curveball.

He was keeping an eye on the Galactica dradis. Felix had the feed from the three Ha'tak's, whose dradis saw the Cylon fleet at the system edge, but Bill kept a firm look on his old dradis system.

He also knew that they had to know the Colonials knew. They weren't even hiding, using a planet as cover. Yes, they didn't know the alien dradis could not detect them, if they remained behind a planet and would not spot a jump in if made danger close to a planet, as the planets own size would hide the energy signature.

Then the dradis began beeping wildly. Cavil's forced had arrived. And they were not playing around as the moment they appeared in high orbit of Kobol, they launched a salvo of missiles. And judging by the radiation alarms going off more than one was a nuclear one.

Saul barked the orders to take all defensive measures needed. just like they planned. And just like Bill predicted, most of the missiles were not aimed at his taskforce. But at the planet.

And his countermeasure worked, as the vipers managed to intercept all of them. Using the usual Cylon countermeasure against WMD attacks against them.

Bill went to Felix station. With the greater detail than the old Colonial dradis, he also saw that Cavil was no one's fool. He learned from their past encounter. Or more precisely, the survivors must have gotten him an after-action report on what happened in the Hub assault. They had to have calculated the effective range of the plasma weapons, as this force was now just outside weapons range. And spread out, to not give them a single nuclear target. Another adaptation.

"Like I said, Cavil's no one's fool. Saul, time to piss in his pool, shall we?"

Saul knew what that meant. He nodded to Dee and took the phone from the planning table.

"Cavil? This is Saul Tigh. Respond, you backstabbing bastard!"

The wireless buzzed a bit, but he got a response in the open. " _Now this is a surprise, father? I take it Adama gave you the phone to rattle my cage?"_

 _"_ You rattle everyone cage. Why do this? There's no gain in it for you."

" _You know what a sour looser I am. I mean, the last time, I killed dear old and departed number Seven. Oh, and all of you."_

"It doesn't have to end like this. The other models managed to see reason, why can't you?"

" _Because justice always reminds me of what I have to do to remedy the situation and balance the scales."_

"Let's face facts, you don't know what justice is. You never knew! It's just a word now that you use as a scapegoat for your own failings. But let's forget about that. Where's Ellen, you sick frak!?"

 _"Well, she's in the Colony ship, having fun times with my other copies. Don't worry, if you survive today, you'll get to meet her soon."_

"That's where your wrong. You can't win. Not this time."

" _Just because you have gained some ships and technology from other sources, because I can't imagine a monkey to come up with such impressive upgrades and... well, those pyramid designs are downright dumb, I have to say, you know how the first battle ended between my forces and yours."_

"Yes, you lost!"

 _"Yes, but as the old saying goes, failure is the best teacher!"_

The dradis beeped again. seconds later the Galactica CIC shook a bit as several nuclear explosion hit her and the other four ships in orbit. As Felix inspected the data, the raiders made a suicide run. But their countermeasure meant they appeared outside the shield perimeter.

"Shields held at 97%, sir."

Bill still had a neutral look and gave Saul a nod to continue.

"You were saying?"

 _"Seems the monkey can learn. I gave those raiders the order to jump passed those barriers of yours, but... well, if at first you don't succeed..."_

The CIC shook again. And again. The five ships under Colonial control had remained a safe distance from the vipers in low planetary orbit to spare them from the impacts. But it took cavil five tries to understand the situation. The Colonials had an answer to his suicidal attacks.

But before the next move on this chess board could be made, Bill got an emergency call from Kobol.

" _General Atkins, what is it?"_

"Someone's dialing in. And it ain't Picon. No wireless contact made. But they are attacking with some sort energy weapon on the other side. The iris is holding, but if we wanted to evacuate, we can't now."

Bill's grip on the phone tightened. Frak and hell, this is the last thing they needed. "New orders! Prepare for possible incoming attack. Get us into a lower orbit and tell the vipers to stay clear! Atkins, get all the raptors we have for our own suicidal counterattack, ready! All but one. One with an Earth nuke. I fear we're about to get company! And get the base ready. Those weapons intended to attack targets in orbit, we might need them!"

He put the phone down and returned to Saul at the planning table. "Stop talking with him. We can't goad him into this anymore. Not if what I fear might happen."

"What is it, Bill?"

"Problems, fraking big problems."

His plans were out the window, if bad comes to worse. He needed to swat Cavil's forces off, one attempt at a time. For as long as Cavil will want to keep playing this game and just go all out. He had 42 basestars plus support. So he had raiders to spare and to suicide into any target he wants.

If Bills fears came true, Cavil's forces here might still be of some value to him.

* * *

 **Tobin System, one hour later**

In a much smaller computer room, Ajax was under the console, ripping out a device, cables and all. "Fraker... won't let go... There."

He straightened himself up and looked at the Cerberus Company tech guy at the console. "Nice job. With this one, the one in main engineering and on the bridge, that makes all three recall devices on this ship."

"Yeah... Marcus you hear me."

 _"Yes. Status?"_

"Chalk up one more Ha'tak bug free."

 _"Nice. We're up to 17 so far. Six Ko'tak, one Re'nak and seven Del'tak. Just wish those damn Command ships of his weren't locked out with extra security."_

"We can't be too greedy."

For over the past two hours they had organized a raid. Using the location of the Kull's on the display, the Lucian tech guy kept them out of harm's way and guided them on how to bypass some ship systems, where to look for the recall devices and how to remove them without causing an alarm to go off and how to shut off the ring transporters inside the ship they would be trying to take.

During all of this Vala used her disguise to get access to the main armory, where many Kull full body armored suits were located. That area was heavily patrolled, but once Marcus and several of his people managed to get in with Vala's help, they suited up as well.

They placed small proximity sensors on strategic places, just in case should their ability to track the Kull be removed. They also went to place all their explosive devices in some sensitive areas, like that secondary computer access room where Soren currently was. They would need a distraction.

 _"Too bad we can't take all of this with us. Like the entire fraking station."_

 _"Don't be greedy, Jasmine. We take what we can and makes logistically sense."_

The way they were doing it he could only spare a few people per ship. So if boarded, they could easily be overwhelmed.

A few minutes later, the last ships meant to be stolen, were ready. Now all they needed to do is make the station release its grip on them and to get some distance. And they would need to. Soren noticed another problem. Something even he would need time to solve, on every ship, one at a time. The computer network on every ship was modified to be vulnerable to remote access from the station. A second defense layer to the recall devices. So even with them removed, the station computer could take remote control at any time.

To counter that, they also had to manually shut all long range comm systems on the ships, or risk losing them. They would be stuck to short range only.

Based on that, Marcus ordered the Al'kesh pilot they left behind, to make his way to a set of coordinates they agreed upon as a meeting area, once the raid was done.

On the bridge of the Re'nak, which Marcus for obvious reasons chose as his HQ, he was overseeing the final stages of this plan. One would think to only take the biggest stuff and leave the destroyers behind, but more of the bigger stuff is not always better. Besides, the bigger ships were harder to de-bug as the smaller and to check for any hidden sleeping Kull or Jaffa. And the longer they stayed, the bigger the chance that they will slip up somewhere and just die.

Marcus inspected the tech guy next to him as he was manipulating the engineering console as Soren instructed him to. "So, how's it look?"

"Well, if nothing else, it will make a big bang, if that station's computer doesn't buy a reactor overloaded."

Marcus plan was a simple one. Simulate reactor overloads on every ship they want. The station, for self preservation reasons, will release its hold on them and remotely via close range comm system, move them to a safe distance. Only after attempting to prevent this overload. Which it will fail at, since it is not a real AI and can't think creatively and the Kull's won't have access to the ships any longer as in addition to shutting the transporters off they sealed the airlocks. And the Kulls are killing machines, not engineers.

Now all they needed was to evacuate the remaining personnel from the station. Soren included. He really earned his paycheck today.

As did Vala. These ships were already fully stocked on fighters, Tel'tak's and Al'kesh. So one of those was hers, once they return to the Colonies.

Marcus kept the transporters on the ship he was on, active just for this evacuation.

On the station, Soren had packed up and they deactivated the barrier to the entrance. He inspected the display one last time to see the location of the nearest Kull. It was making it's rounds and would be back in the room connected to this one in a few minutes. Their target, the transporter platform, was in its patrol path as well.

Exiting into the corridor, they were as careful as when they arrived. Passing through the connecting corridor, they had arrived at the platform.

Dragging the last of the appropriated gear and putting it on the platform, Soren activated it. Now it was only Vala in her Kull gear, one other Colonial in Kull gear, two other Colonials in their standard gear and Soren himself.

As they stepped on the platform to initiate the transport, the door to this corridor section opened and... a Kull spotted them.

"Fraker heard the rings or altered his patrol route and came back faster than anticipated! Go! Go!" The Sergeant in the group yelled as they opened up on the Kull, with no effect.

As they materialized in the corridor next to the main hangar on the Re'nak, the Colonial Sergeant activated his wireless. "Colonel, were on board, but shut the transporters off! A Kull spotted us!"

As they cleared the platform, it triggered again. "Frak! Too late. Colonel Marcus, we have company!"

* * *

On the bridge, Marcus gritted his teeth. Frak, not this! He grabbed his heavy anti centurion machinegun and stormed out of the bridge. "You two, stay here and proceeded with the plan!" He yelled at the technical personnel. "Everyone else on me!"

The station went on alert and reacted to the weapons fire it detected inside. All the Kulls were redirected to the transporters platforms to gain access to the ship they were on. Once that was seen as impossible, they ringed to the nearest airlock and began shooting at the closed hatch in an attempt to gain access.

The station then detected the simultaneous energy build up in the reactors of the ships the Colonials managed to commandeer.

At first it reacted as predicted. It went into the ships systems via short range comm system and tried to stop the overload. That failed as Soren made sure a manual shutdown was needed. But the computer on the station was not as dumb as predicted. I gained access to the internal sensors of the ships and saw the intruders on them. It would not let them go without a fight. To prevent them getting blown out into space, they managed to manually override the door system as well, but life support was a different matter.

But for some reason the station didn't attempt to turn that off. Yes, they'd have hours of air until they'd have problems... was it expecting that?

"Frak..." One of the tech guys cursed.

"What?"

"Look at this. The clamps are released, on every ship... but it still has remote control of the nav system. Look where it intends to send us?"

"Shit... an impact course with the local gas giant. This is bad."

"Yes. That fraker who programmed that thing rather see his property destroyed than in our hands."

They both looked at the lower part of the nav console. It was open as they gained access to the nav system manually to stop something like this from happening. All they needed to do was to pull a specific red crystal out and they get manual control from here. Then the station computer can go and frak itself. But they also knew what it would do then. Open fire and direct all the mines to their ships. They wouldn't last for a minute.

" _Ajax to Marcus, do you read me?"_

They reached for the wireless on the weapons console. "Colonel Marcus ain't here right now. This is Sergeant Gens. we have problems here."

" _I noticed. What went wrong. Who triggered the alarm ahead of schedule?"_

"The last people on the station... a Kull spotted him and IT is now on this ship! Marcus went down to assist..."

" _Frak... well, he'll really hate me for this later. The only way we can salvage this mission... is if some of us take the fall... and it's going to be me and the two friends of yours on this ship. And even then there will be more casualties."_

"What?"

 _"The moment we pull that crystal, even if all of us do it at the same time that station turns on us and blows us up. Because as we remove the damn crystal, as Soren programmed the damn thing, the reactor returns to normal and all comm units on the ship go dark. Meaning we regain control. Frak... if only that Kull hadn't... I'll do it first and open fire on the station."_

"That's suicide!"

" _Also the point. There's no other way. I'll count to ten, then after five more seconds, you all do it and floor it. I doubt all will make it anyway. And tell Marcus... Sorry I couldn't have that drink with him. Blood and honor!"_

In silence they saluted Ajax and their two friends on that ship they knew were already dead. "Blood and honor."

The original plan was now truly fraked. If they hadn't been discovered, they would have let the station remain in control and navigate the 'seemingly' about to explode ships to a safe distance from it. Then once sufficiently away, they remove the crystal, take control and floor it. With greater distance between them and the station, more if not most, would have made it. Now that the damn thing knew the ships were boarded, it wanted to get rid of them, ships and all. To counter this, they would have to take full manual control ahead of time, while still in close weapons range, where they can be torn to shreds. Ajax was right. Some would have to die for the rest to make it. And the only reason they had considered this heist was because Soren discovered that Anubis tweaked the hyperdrives on the ships currently docked and being constructed here. They were immune the stations FTL jamming that stranded them here. If that was not the case, they'd had to shut that off first or the station would have been able to prevent them escaping.

Once Ajax' Ha'tak opened fire, the station did the same. The mines began swarming it and the shields crumbled to the heavy fire. Seconds later, the other ships all around the station that it released, began flooring it from the station itself. As Ajax' ship exploded, the station switched targets. Even on the Re'nak they felt the incoming weapons fire.

As the survivors arrived via the short hyperspace jump to the gathering area, their Colonial wireless were used to communicate. Five Ha'tak, two Ko'tak and one Del'tak were gone, destroyed by the firepower of the station and mines.

* * *

Before this all happened, the mess in the corridor was only getting worse as the Kull went to work and shot the two Colonials that were wearing the regular armor. It didn't stand up to its weapons. Vala managed to gain some distance and returned fire with her own wrist mounted rapid fire plasma weapons, but knew they would do nothing to it. Soren went down the other corridor into the main hangar where a dozen Colonials had arrived, hearing of this problem.

As he passed Captain Hostilius, she shouted after him. "And keep running! This is our job now!"

Arriving at the corridor connection that Soren had just ran from, they heard a hard snap. Then the Colonial in the Kull uniform was thrown into the hangar, his head twisted by 180. Seeing their friend tossed around like a ragdoll really hit them hard.

"Grenades!" They all threw then into the corridor and fell back. "Get that RPG ready!" Jasmine shouted and took cover behind a parked Tel'tak.

Through the smoke in the corridor the Kull arrived, completely unfazed by the Colonial explosive devices.

The second it did that, the RPG was fired and hit it dead center. The Colonials fell back again, to the second row of parked vehicles.

No one believed it was down. And it wasn't. From the smoke came a rapid fire of plasma bolts. Two Colonials were mowed down as others took cover again. As it advanced to their location, Jasmine realized that if no other way if found, she'd have to vent the entire hangar, with them in it. They can't risk this thing surviving. Another Colonial was downed as it turned around the Tel'tak. Retreat was the only thing they could do. As the two men with the RPG got it reloaded, the Kull was distracted by weapons fire from Vala. She had returned at a different entrance to the hangar. But she too took cover once it returned fire. Armor or not, hers didn't have the regeneration device to compensate for the impacts the armor may not be able to absorb.

As it turned to its initial targets, it got a rocket to the helmet, throwing it into the Tel'tak parked behind it.

Again, to no avail. It stood up, getting its bearings and reengaged the targets.

Jasmine points to her men to split up and head for two different exits. It can't pursuit all of them. Taking her knife out, she made a prayer to Ares. "If I have to go, then I go for honor."

She pulled a spear from her back, made completely from metal. Quickly screwing the lower and upper part together, she steadied herself. Her dory spear, made like in old times, but with modern materials. What a way to go. Rushing around the corner of the Tel'tak, she attempted to hit a weak spot of the thing, like at the armpit or neck.

It grabbed the spear tip, stopping her in her tracks. Pulling her via the spear to itself, it grabbed her by the neck with one hand and keeping her suspended in the air. With the other hand it threw the spear to the ground.

Gasping for air, she knew it would either suffocate her or snap her neck like her friend before.

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" An explosive shot to the back shook the Kull into letting her go. It was Marcus and seven other Colonials solders that just arrived. He aimed his prized possession, the centurion killer, and let it loose. Explosive hit after explosive hit, but all he managed to achieve was to push it a bit back. And to dazzle it enough to not allow it to return fire. His people did the same, but only he had the large caliber gun. As Jasmine managed to regain her breath, she grabbed her spear and pulled back. Once she did, the Kull ate another rocket.

But try as they might, all they were doing was stalling it.

During all of this the ship itself began shaking. Unknown to Marcus, Ajax had just died.

A solid minute later, Marcus and his men ran out of ammo. The Kull was no worse for wear. Or was it. Before it could return the favor and Marcus would have been forced to do Jasmines plan of venting the place, she jumped from behind the thing, spear in both hands, and... managed to pierce it. In the neck and shoulder area. Apparently all the attacks did weaken the armor at the joints. And in the left neck area an opening had formed.

She was not Marcus' best hand to hand expert for nothing. She hit that spot exactly. And her spear burrowed deep into the things flesh.

Now she was literally hanging off the things back, holding the spear. The Kull however... stood still. Seconds later it fell face first to the floor.

Everyone approached the thing with great care. "OK, what happened?" Marcus asked no one in particular ad he extended his arm to help her back to her feet.

"I hit its heart, that what."

"If this things anatomy is similar to ours..."

Vala finally arrived as well. "Turn it around, please."

"They did just that. One could see where the armor plate at the torso was pushing out, as if something underneath was bulging out of the wearer. "Wow... really nice aim."

"Ehm... thank you?"

"Not the hear part. It could recover... well, if you pull the spear out. and if you hadn't hit the main regeneration unit, right behind his torso plate... wow. Remind me to not play knife games with you."

Marcus too was impressed. "You get a bonus for this."

She was proud of herself a bit as well. "You did save my ass with that barrage..."

"But it's such a nice ass. Would be a waste..." She did hit him tor that remark.

Vala hated to break this up. "Yeah, I have to remind everyone that there is still a situation outside."

"Frak, right." He noticed he had forgotten his wireless. Jasmine handed hers to him. "This is Marcus, report."

He got the report. The mission was over. And this last mess cost them. He lost over 40 people plus everyone here... frak. "Ajax... you old bastard. At least you went the way you wanted." He inspected the dead Kull. "Get this thing into a cargo bay and post guards there."

Jasmine was not a fan. "Why not just flush it?"

"Our bio experts will want to dissect it. We keep it. Jasmine, take care of business here, Vala on me. We're going to the bridge, get everything sorted and move out. I have a feeling the Colonies will need this hardware. And I hope Soren is OK after all of this."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown planet, same time**

John, Teyla, McKay, Ronon and Ford were all sitting in an underground bunker, guarded by solders of what was apparently the Genii army. The whole farmers routine was a cover to appear as nothing threatening to the Wraith. Unfortunately they had underestimated McKay's ability to notice things, like radiation, and to be a pin in the ass.

At the table in front of them was a man who was inspecting their gear. Currently he was at Ronon's weapon. "So, Satedan? My condolences. But you of all people have to understand why we keep our existence a secret. By the way, this weapon... I know where it comes from."

"How, even I don't. And I use it daily."

"One of our trade partners'. we tried to get them to share some of their technology with us. So far not with much success. Travelers, I think. Unlike us, who hide, they live on their spaceships to be mobile."

"Really?" John for the first time showed interest.

"Yes, but back to all of you. Teyla was of use to us as long as she was in the dark. Now..."

"What? You do know if we don't return, others will show up to search for us."

"Colonel Sheppard, right? Do you know how many people go missing due to Wraith raids. You'd just... vanish."

"Yes, well, as nice as this all is, I can only guess the whole hide under the earth routine is more than just self-preservation." Rodney broke this conversation up. "I think you are having trouble enriching the unstable radioactive material to turn it into a usable weapon."

The leader, Cowen, was silenced. "Interesting. You managed to deduce all of that by just a few radiation samples?"

"Please..." McKay entered his 'I'm smarter than anyone in there' pose. "Half of my classmates back home could deduce that. Hell, half of them, me included, could build a bomb with the right material..." John kicked him. "Ow, what was..."

"You talk too much, Rodney!"

Just as John feared, Cowen, hearing this, saw a possibility. "We do indeed have trouble creating a large amount of a stable element..." He stood up and walked to Rodney. "You can make it for us?" This time McKay remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes. So... for your friend's life, you'll teach us how to..."

"Whoa, easy there pal. We're on a first date and you think you're at fourth base!" John stopped that train of thoughts in Cowen's head. "What's your plan anyway? You build nukes. Great. Then what?"

"Our spies search for the Wraith ships landed on a planet. While hibernating, they have to do that. We don't know why..."

"They have to regenerate their hulls, that's why..." Once again John kicked him. "Would you stop that!"

"Once you use that brain of yours for more than to stroke your ego!"

"Can I continue?" Cowen asked, not really in the mood for this performance he was seeing. "Then we transport a finished weapon to the ship and either detonate it as close as possible outside or get it inside."

"Yeah, you have several problems, as far as I can see it."

"Do tell, Colonel."

"One, you lack an annoying egg-head like him." He motions to Rodney. "Two, your delivery system really sucks. Third... the Wraith... yeah, you see... they're awake."

That alerted all Genii in the room. "They weren't asleep as long as the last time. They wouldn't do this if the galaxy hasn't recovered from the last culling."

John knew this would be a problem. Fortunately he foresaw a problem like this. "Let's talk about this in a better environment. Colonel Caldwell, whenever you're ready."

They disappeared in a flash of light, including their chairs they were tied down on, Cowen and their gear.

* * *

On the 304's bridge, now Cowen found himself in the prisoner position. As the crew untied SGA-1, John had to explain to his friends what had just happened, outside Cowen's ears. He was taken to a conference room himself.

"Good thing this new measure was implemented, aren't you?" Caldwell gloated a bit.

Sheppard didn't answer. "Let's just go and do some interrogating ourselves."

* * *

 **Kobol, same time**

It was a stand-off. Cavil tried to find weaknesses in the Colonial defense. Sometimes he did get a raider to jump into the atmosphere. Several detonated with their nuked in high altitude or over the sea. No real damage done yet. Several even impacted on the base shield.

Speaking of the base, once the 38 minutes passed, Atkins had Picon dialed on the spot. They managed to beat the attackers, whomever they might me. As Nagala heard Adama's fears, he had the rest of the Spartans shipped to Kobol. Even if they lost the orbit, they would not give up on Kobol without a fight. But now all civvies were moved to Picon, Anders, Baltar and Caprica included, even if she protested and would have rather stayed.

In orbit, Adama was still playing this chess game with Cavil. He taught the Cylons a lesson not long ago. Keep your distance. The Ha'tak's plasma weapons were no joke. Once a few basestars entered weapons fire range, the Ha'tak's machine-gunned one down. But Bill knew this was Cavil testing the waters.

But Bill's fears were about to come to fruition. "Sir, General Atkins is reporting that a large hyperspace wave is approaching."

Dee's report was the confirmation to his fears. The Lucians had found them.

Half a minute later a force of 24 Ha'tak's and four Cheops class ships arrived, with over a hundred Al'kesh flanking them all. The second they arrived, they began launching death gliders.

Cavil stopped his probing once the new arrivals had arrived. This was a three way standoff. At least it seemed so.

"Sir... we have a transmittion in the open. I's in ancient Kobolian."

They planned for this. "Put them on."

" _This is Selena, Commander of the Lucian armies under Warlord Masim. You have dared to challenge us and steal from Masim himself. You tried to hide, but in the end that got you nowhere. You have only two choices. Surrender, or die."_

Saul, who was next to Bill, was getting a bit paler. "Just as you feared. Bitch got straight to the point, didn't she?"

"Sir, we're begin scanned." Felix alerted everyone. "Not just us, Kobol and Cavil's forces as well."

"Good." Bill was looking at the situation. "Tell Atkins to prep a regular nuke raptor. Just one. And tell the lead Ha'tak Commander to get a target lock on a newly arrived enemy Ha'tak, to transmit to Kobol base."

"Bill... you want to attack the superior force? This is not the time to..."

"This is the best time to do that. Based on her voice, that is an inexperienced officer. And... either this works or we're dead anyway. All I'm waiting for is one last thing..."

On the lead Lucian Ha'tak, Selena had the data on the ships in orbit brought to the main display. Most ships on both sides were primitive. There were the three Ha'tak's Kiva had lost, the damn Earth ship Kiva wanted and what appeared as a cheaply made ship with some outdated Goa'uld parts slapped on it. The base on the planet, while active, was equally outdated. The only threat she saw, numerically speaking, were the strange biological ships. and apparently both sides had exchanged fire. It were those nuclear explosions that had shortened her search quite a bit, once her force detected them.

Her screen flickered a bit. "A cybernetic attack? Who would be stupid enough..." The Goa'uld systems easily repelled the hack attempt, but Selina managed to follow the attempt to the source. She had an evil grin. "Those imbeciles actually dared?" She got a tactical analysis of those ships as well. "Hm, not even worthy of sending one tenth of my forces to deal with them. Perhaps..." She covered her eyes. One of her Ha'tak's had just exploded. She quickly went to the data to figure out what had happened. "Somehow they used an unknown FTL system to bypass the shields? New orders, the fleet is to disperse and begin using evasive maneuvers. So... these upstarts want to play? Fine. Inform Rox to begin his landing. Send five Ha'tak's to engage the enemy forces defending the planet and to screen the troop ships. A quarter of the death gliders and half of the Al'hesh should do as well. Sweep them aside and assault that base. The Stargate must be there. I'll deal with these... whoever they are, myself."

"At once." Her bridge aide responded and forwarded the commands.

"Have my advance forces arrived there yet?"

"Yes, mistress. The officer in charge already transmitted the telemetry of the base."

"Excellent."

Now Cavil saw these new arrivals begin charging him, Bill on the Galactica saw that this ruse had worked. Using Cavil's own traitorous nature against him. Launching his raptors from low orbit to mask their jump and the fact that anyone's sensors would show that until now only Cavil was using nukes... that plus the cyber attack attempt... What conclusion would anyone make?

But Bill knew this was only the beginning of his longest day. But what he didn't know that something was already happening on Kobol.

* * *

In the thick forests a few clicks from the base entrance, a group of Colonial rangers was in a good spot. Covered and having the high ground, this was a snipers dream.

"Where's Mena's team? They should have reported in minutes ago?" The spotter asked his three brothers in arms.

"No idea, Corporal... wait..." One of the snipers alerted the others. "Am I seeing things or did that bush move?"

"You're seeing things. Stay sharp and on the lookout. As we just heard things are getting hot in orbit. And..." A precise staff shot into the head ended him.

"Frak..." The others ducked and tried to find out what was happening. "HQ, this is observation unit Beta two. We're under fire, repeat..." A zat discharge silenced him and the other two. Several shots later and they were all dead.

" _Beta two, repeat... Hello. Beta two, respond..."_

The shrub behind their position began to be pushed aside as one could see footprints in the forest floor appear out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Responding to Guest: STD wasn't bad, it was horrible. 'Bad' doesn't do it justice.**

 **To** **kalthud** **: Thank you.**

 **To Reader of Storys: Yes I am sure. It was in the old BSG wiki, before it was taken down, but you can still find it in the way-back machine. But the same poster can be found on Google, if not to the same detail as before. I can clearly see in the barycenter an arrow pointing out of the system and it reads: "To Kobol, ~ 2000 Light years." And in the now removed wiki it was stated that the writers acknowledged that poster as semi cannon. And as I said, I take any semi cannon than no info at all, if the info in it works for me. The 2K Ly is not MY input, it's the Caprica TV show input. And even I thought it was not good as it makes the Final five trip at relativistic speeds more problematic to explain (why I added a small alteration here). So as you can see, even I don't really like the 2000 Ly distance entirely, but it's a number not too big or small, so I kept it. If it were 20000, I'd reject it. If it were 200, I might have used it. If it were 20, no way. If the Final five having no FTL information was not said in the show, the 2000 Ly data would be of no consequences for me, but that small thing changes everything for me.**

 **As to your 1 jump from Kobol to Colonies: I think it specifically only said that Cylon jump drive is better. Again, to keep their writing abilities clear and not constrained. Don't argue with me about this, go to the show writers and Ronald D Moore. Ask them for specifics. We never got them from the show, only inconsistency. Either give me some real cannon (and consistent) facts and links, or I use what I can find. And even if what you say is cannon, it derails my story and makes no sense to me, so I would ignore that cannon fact, which it isn't. Any FTL data we have can only be used from the show itself (which is inconsistent and so unreliable at best). It was never confirmed by a writer, director or actor as to the FTL capabilities, unlike let's say Star Wars or Trek, where we have entire manuals on the stuff (and as I am writing this, this reminds me of a great comparison to our argument here: With all the technical data out there on the Wars hyperdrive, how mad were fans (me included) in The last Jedi when hyperspace ramming was used. It derailed all the other stories by doing that. Why? Cause never mentioned before and even if that was not an issue, if hyperspace ramming was a thing, all the Rebels needed to do to ( in episodes IV - VI) win was ram all the things with a skeleton crew. Oh, there's an Executor, sacrifice a Mon Calamari cruiser. The Executor is 100 times bigger more expensive, so totally worth the ram. In the prequel: Grievous has only droids on his ships, ram all the things and win the war. That BS of one jump has the same effect for the BSG show or this (or any story really) if implemented.) If there is nothing to find, I make stuff up, like every writer here does. If I don't like the data, I tweak it. I took a look at the new wiki and other sources. It was stated: The Cylon FTL is anywhere from x3 to x10 better than Colonial, but part of this is also better Cylon nav system, not just the engine. The engine is better, more fuel efficient and so on, but the Cylon nav system has better range, more accurate and doesn't get distracted by anomalies like radiation, unlike the Colonial one. It was also stated that with Cylon improvement when Sharon was guiding the rescue raptor fleet to Caprica, it took them around 10 jumps to get there. As for Kara jumping from Kobol to Caprica directly, first off it might have been a mistake they later regretted or just didn't care. Second, perhaps they forgot to mention there were more jumps. Third, it is stated the superior nav system is responsible for that, not the engine. If that raider knew the exact distance and location, it might have made the jump. But for me that is a plot hole (and far from the only one) as it derails the entire BSG story. If the toasters COULD do that, as in jump anywhere just like that, they could and would swarm the Galactica and the fleet with 200 basestars in one go and not just the two they always did (since if the pursuers had 2 basestars once they found the fleet, just signal ALL other basestars in existence with raiders and say: Jump here and end the humans. Also don't say: Cavil was playing with them. Even he would at some point have to see that it needs to end and just finish them off. He was evil, not retarded.). Perhaps even jump the colony ship from wherever it was (perhaps Andromeda galaxy if the whole FTL range is now meaningless BS). If that 'jump anywhere' ability was true, why did the Colonials bother with border patrols? Just put all the fleets in orbit of your planets, since jump anywhere and jump to the colonies from anywhere, so patrols basically useless. Why didn't the Cylons in the first or second war just jump in from 'anywhere', nuke the planets and GTFO. The colonies weren't going anywhere. They remained in the same system. If the 'jump anywhere' logic applies, only a permanent mobile home makes sense to prevent any nuking, so colonizing a planet is pointless since there is always a hazard of someone 'jump from anywhere' and nuke you scenario. Do you get it? If you are right, HALF of the things in BSG make no sense. Why use patrols? Why not just swarm the refugee fleet and finish them off? Why even let them escape, if they could easily jump ahead of them? Why not jump the maximum safe distance every jump? Once the war was over, why not let the Colonials jump back to the Colonies or Kobol (if only one jump was needed as you stated)? If I am right and it's a plot hole, only that ONE plot hole is added with smaller issues on top, not half the show ruined! And before you say the Wiki is unreliable: Yeah, but it stated your idea of the one jump. On the other hand it also stated the Galactica had two jump cores, which some say is fan-fiction.**

 **As to the FLT range, I quote the wiki: The range that Galactica can jump at has never been specified on-screen. The** **Prolmar Sector** **is said to be "30 light-years away", producer Bradley Thompson suggested that internally, the writers had been working on the idea the Fleet had been jumping about 5 light-years at a time, Bradley Thompson suggested that the final six digits for the jump coordinates Kara interprets from** **the Music** **represent distance in** **SUs** **. 999,999 SUs - the maximum possible distance that can be inputted - would relate to 15.812 Colonial light-years... so on. You see, even the writers had no rock solid stats. They were all over the place. I say take the Wiki data with a pinch of salt. And unlike with the 2000 Ly info, there is no chart, map, book, poster or anything official from the show or shows linked to it that would say: Here's the data.**

 **I took your input into consideration. I don't agree with it. If you find a script or something where it clearly states that it was 5000 Ly, or 5 Ly or anything but 2000, where there are ROCK solid numbers on jump drives, I'll acknowledge it. Not necessarily alter this story since I'm so far into it, but perhaps use it in a future one. Can we move on now? Cause truth be told, I may not respond to you anymore. This is a fictional story based on another fictional story. The jump drive ranges remain unchanged because it makes more logical sense to me, so I ignore the 'fluke' of the 'jump anywhere BS'. The recharge rate remains unchanged because of the episode 33 and cause it makes sense to me. The Kobol to Cyrannus distance remains unchanged, cause same reasons and it was sated as semi-cannon. If I hadn't found that source, I had made a number up, OK? The jump ranges I made up here remain, cause I like them (all the reasoning I really need here). Ever since I began with this writing, I took people's input in. Adjusted my writing, corrected mistakes and took in or rejected ideas for the story. Sorry if you disagree with me and may be angry I reject your ideas, but that's life. And by the way: I am not the only writer that used the 33 min or 2000 Ly info for the story. Are you like that with them as well? Hey, I even acknowledge that it made more sense for a 304 to be 600 meters long than 225 as that is also somewhat semi cannon, even if the larger size makes more sense for many reasons but I use the original length and won't alter it now as the larger size makes other issues appear. While the SG writers never gave any dimensions for their ships and in some shots two ships may have different sizes than in another shot, increasing confusion.**

 **I said I like 'constructive input'. This stopped being that some time ago. If you don't like the 2000 Ly, the 33 min, the whatever, fine, I'm not forcing you to read this.**

 **Look, at this point I don't care anymore if it was a mistake or the writers forgot on the range of jumps, Kobol, whatever. You won't convince me to use it. The only way you can convince me to make alterations to the facts in this story regarding these distances or recharge rates is this: Tell me how implementing your ideas would benefit this story. How to make it work. How it would impact every chapter so far. How to combine your ideas with the SG universe laws. Do that and if it sounds good and logical to me, I may actually consider it. I have to keep the already written story in my mind to not derail it. You don't have those worries.**

 **And you tend to conveniently forget one thing: This is a crossover. Meaning I have to take the other show into account. So that's why I adapted the BSG info a bit to fit the SG show more. If this was a BSG only story with no crossover, go ahead and argue with me and I might adapt your proposal. Here in this crossover, I stand my ground no matter what you say, cause if I adapt your input, I'd have to alter the entire SG part of this story and you can bet someone would start whining about that! I use the figures I use, cause for consistency (or as much as I can) of this story and cause I like them. And to make BSG FTL actually something that has stats and can be compared to other shows (which it otherwise doesn't have.) If I would use the FTL inconsistency of BSG here, it would even make the Atlantis wormhole drive bad to a degree and if in SG it needs three ZPM's to do a jump, but for some reasons the Colonials and Cylons don't... that creates even more BS, cause you can't say the hyper-advanced Ancients got outsmarted by some rednecks and their toasters. I mean, is it possible? Sure. Anything is. But in such a minimal way that you'd need a microscope to find it. So it's possible, but highly unlikely.**

 **And as a final thing to say about this when it comes to me: In the Man of steel movie the director stated that Krypton was only a few Light years from Earth, which made Zero sense to me as a planet exploding or radio-waves from there would be noticed by Earth. Or a red giant in our neighborhood. The original 1980's in another Galaxy approach is more reasonable to me. That said, when I pointed the distance problem to a Fanfiction writer here who was making a Man of steel / Avengers crossover story, he pointed this fact to me as I was unaware of it to that point. I still don't like it (if I was writing it, I would use the other galaxy approach, cannon data be damned), but am not arguing with him about it, cause guess what: His story!**

 **To sum this long response up: The 2000 Ly distance is not my info, it's the BSG info that I liked and used. The 33 min is some info from the show that is at least a number that makes some sense if later not consistent any longer. So I use it and explained in past chapters with how I fix the 'why raptors can jump faster' issue. Galactica = bus, raptor = bike. Bike faster and better acceleration, bus better overall fuel efficiency for mass and size (and probably range and longevity). So I use the 33 min as a base and made stuff up from there since the show was all over the place. The jump range had no consistency so I made stuff up to give it consistency for this story. No consistency = no story or bad story (just look at the current state of Star Wars. No consistency on top of all other problems). And I use the numbers that I use cause I like them, they make sense and can pair up with the SG universe to explain the LARGE tech gap. I may actually in the future say the jump drives, IF pimped out with Asgard and Ancient tech, can have 2000 Ly jump range. That's my compromise to you. However I make no promises to actually do that. Take it or leave it.**

 **To Guest 2: Yes, an ongoing explosion, but that is beside the point. I don't care why space is moving faster than light, just that it is. I mean when hypernovas create a black hole, gama-ray bursts and a massive shock-wave, the material and particles aren't pushed past light speed either (as far as we know), explosion or not. But if space can, cause of explosions, it means the laws of physics affect space differently.**

 **To Guest 3: Did I say consequence free? I made no such statements. All I said is that only because by our CURRENT physics understanding we can't think of any ways to bypass E=Mc2 practically, doesn't mean someone in the future won't discover something new, whatever that might me. Perhaps E=Mc2 is an incomplete formula, who knows. Because if you had met a person from a hundred years ago, they'd laughed at you for saying: We landed on the moon. As for your magic material condescending remark: We are making new materials right now, as I stated before. All I'm saying is this: We are only at the beginning of this. Who knows what can one day be (if we don't destroy each other by then that is.) In the end this is the same as the science vs. religion argument: One can't disprove god, the other can't prove god. You can't prove that in the future (whenever that might be) someone will not discover some 'magic' material or higher dimensions or something and with that FTL, I can't do the same in the opposite direction. Are we good now?**

 **Guest 4: Identity politics? Really? Where, please point it out. Cause if that BS statement you just made is from me portraying the Sagittarians as religious and traditionalists and Gemeniese as religious nut jobs, well, that ain't me doing it, that was Robert D. Moore. I only use the characters as they were in cannon material and go on from there and add my own OC. Please, again, where do you see identity politics? The only time I tried that was once in the first story (to which I have to get back to soon) and people said they didn't like it, so I removed that section. I think your confusing identity politics with you not liking something. Or say at what point in the story you saw me doing identity politics, so I can check it. How… 'nice' of you to mask the part you didn't like so I couldn't address it directly but have to guess.**

* * *

 **Also can people create accounts so I don't respond to 10 guests or at least write a name something other than Guest?**

 **To all who will find the fly in the soup that I gave the Final Five jump drives on their way to find the Colonies, don't bother with:"They never had FTL, it was stated by Anders in season four!" I know! But as we already had so many arguments on the distance vs. time and we all agree it's a plot hole, this is my attempt to at least give some logical conclusion to that hole. Please do not bother me with this OK? Unless you have a better idea that makes SENSE with this story as to patching that plot hole up.**

 **Also, the time it takes me to write a chapter has nothing to do with how large a chapter is. So everyone who said: Make more shorter chapters so we get them sooner! Then you'd get short chapters at the same pace, not long ones. It's my workload, family issues and most importantly, my motivation that are the factors for my writing speed. If I had someone to dictate my stories to and that person would write them while removing the mistakes, you can be sure, I'd be done in a day.**

 **Added after the original post of chapter 16: The idea for the Ra space station came from a fanart. Go to alphacoders, choose art and put Stargate sg-1 search term. In the results should have 35 hits, go to page 2. There it should be instantly obvious what inspired me. Use it to get a visual idea of how it would look. Of course my idea is tweaked.**

* * *

 **Captain Jasmine Hostilius - Kristanna Loken**


End file.
